CONVENIENCIA - PRIMERA PARTE: TREGUA
by MarMB
Summary: Su destino había sido decidido desde que nació, pero por ambición de su padre la ya escrita vida de Hinata Hyuga dará un cambio radical, que solo ella podrá trazar. Intriga, pasión, conveniencia y rencor, sumérgete en la primera entrega de esta historia y vive en carne propia aquella época. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Dieciséis años**

En la época de los "primeros hombres" el continente se hallaba habitado por personas sin demasiado conocimiento, solo comían para vivir y vivían para comer, se comportaban como animales y no merecían ser los amos del lugar donde se hallaban. Es así que fueron conquistados, sin mucho esfuerzo por los primeros hombres en llegar, llamados así por su gran capacidad de raciocinio y por inculcarles las grandes artes. Los primeros hombres forjaron sus reinos, a través de luchas por posesiones de tierras. El más fuerte merecía más que los otros. Entre todos ellos los reinos principales fueron 5: el reino de las rocas, ubicado en una zona llena de montañas y cuevas al noroeste del continente; el reino de la hoja, conocido por su verdosa y rica tierra, ubicado en la zona central del continente; el reino de las nubes en la zona noreste, que presenta también cadenas montañosas y es conocida por las muchas tormentas eléctricas que se encuentran presentes la mayor parte del año; el reino de la niebla, llamada así por la densa niebla característica de este lugar así como sus numerosos lagos, en la zona sureste; y finalmente el reino de la arena, una región desolada y seca, siendo casi en su totalidad un desierto de grandes extensiones donde las tormentas de arena ocurren con bastante frecuencia, al suroeste . Estos son los 5 grandes reinos, sin embargo existen otros más que se crearon con el pasar del tiempo gracias a las nuevas guerras, siendo reconocidos solo tres de ellos, el reino del fuego, ubicado junto a un volcán que constantemente hace erupción hacia todos los lugares menos el reino, ubicado al norte de todo; el reino del sonido, conocido por su exportación de arroz, al norte del reino de la hoja; y el país de la Luna, situado en una isla en forma de luna creciente, ubicado al sur.

Todos estos reinos fueron los que gobernaron el continente por miles de años, naciendo grandes figuras y héroes, donde sus historias fueron plasmadas en la literatura y enseñada a los niños de todos los reinos, grandes clanes surgieron, muchos de ellos llegando al poder por medio de engaños y usurpaciones, pero muchos otros llegaron honorablemente batallando, y otros se mantienen el linaje desde la conquista. Desde eso, 15 mil años pasaron, y ahora, en la época medieval, los reinos se mantienen.

* * *

Se decía que cuando alguien se paraba en lo alto de la torre sur, podía divisar todo el reino. Aunque no era cierto, si se veía gran parte y era una de las más grandes maravillas de la naturaleza. En la torre sur había un invernadero, donde años atrás la reina había traído la mas gran variedad de lirios de todos los reinos y los había sembrado ahí, ahora, marchitos, solo comparten su lugar junto al gran matorral que crece sin parar amenazando el techo del piso de abajo, donde se había decidido que lo cortarían definitivamente.

Desde ahí, el castaño de los ojos lunas observaba la gran fiesta que se celebraba en el patio principal del palacio, mientras sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su menor prima, Hanabi.

Era guapo, tremendamente guapo y llevaba un porte que era ya a su corta edad amenazante para muchos de sus allegados. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la melodía de las gaitas lejanas. Le encantaba el ambiente. Volteó a mirar el lugar una vez más, no quedaban vestigios de la belleza que conservaba años atrás cuando la reina seguía con vida, y eso le daba un poco de pena. Recordó que él tampoco podía recordar ya a su madre, la cual murió mucho antes que la reina. Su padre jamás conservó una sola pintura o retrato, nada que lo ayudara, en ese aspecto Hinata tenía mucha suerte ya que el palacio se hallaba decorado de cientos de fotos de la reina.

Una risilla se escuchó tras la puerta subiendo las escaleras, se giró a esperar que el par de chicas se aparecieran.

\- **¡Neji!**

\- **¡Neji!** – repitió la otra. Cuando entraron al viejo reciento ya lleno de todo tipo de insectos, no lo divisaron, de pronto, la mayor de ellas saltó hasta el otro extremo a la vez que pegó un grito que juraría se escuchó en todo el palacio.

\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh! –** cuando su corazón dejo de latir con fiereza, la odiosa risa del mayor de ellas resonó con violencia – **¡idiota!**

\- **No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua** – se mofó el castaño, era la tercera vez en esa semana que la asustaba a tal grado. De pronto su vista se movió de los ojos lunas de la chica de cabello corto a la figura que posaba a su lado recostada en la pared fría **– Hinata.**

\- **Neji –** saludó su prima – **te estuvimos buscando, Natsu tuvo razón al decir que estabas acá.**

\- **No podría estar en otra parte, es su segunda alcoba** – añadió la chica del cabello verdoso – **no sé que le ve a ese sitio.**

\- **No es de tu incumbencia** – la muchacha abrió los ojos ofendida, pero cambió el gesto al ver el rastro de burla nuevamente en Neji, le gustaba molestarla – **y en cuanto a ti prima –** dijo esta vez mirando a la jovencita un poco más baja que él, que poseía un precioso cabello azulado – **deberías estar abajo, es tu fiesta.**

\- **No lo es si no estás en ella** – le sonrió la muchacha – **además, se está tornando aburrido, ya todos se han emborrachado y están discutiendo temas irrelevantes.**

\- **Entonces deben ser muy importantes, verás que dentro de poco participaras y darás tu opinión en muchas de esas reuniones.**

\- **Lo dudo mucho** – le sacó la lengua a su primo – **no en esta familia.**

\- **Descuida, me encargaré que así sea –** le respondió mirándola con ternura. Pasó desapercibida la incomodidad de la muchacha del cabello corto, quien tuvo que mirar a otro lado o saldría de ahí en ese momento.

A los minutos el trio inseparable se asomó al verdoso patio donde se llevaba a cabo la gran fiesta, el rey Hiashi había gastado gran cantidad de la fortuna de las arcas del reino para darle a su hija, y a su orgullo, la fiesta que merecía. No todos los días una jovencita del clan Hyuga cumplía los 17 años, y habían llamado a las familias más importantes y honorables de todo el reino.

El clan Hyuga había existido desde cientos de años atrás, cuando el país fue poblado por los primeros hombres. Era una raza característica que se distinguía de todos los demás, y que eran los únicos que poseían la habilidad de ver más allá de sus ojos. Sumado a este aspecto, sus características eran muy marcadas, todos llevaban el cabello largo y unos grandes ojos color luna, se decía que cuando se enfadaban tenían el poder de asesinar a sus enemigos mirándolos fijamente, todo el que se atrevía podía ver su propia muerte y esto los llevaba a la locura. Es así que se les veneró desde esos tiempos y fueron colocados como los gobernantes del reino. Para ello su raza no debía mezclarse y así decidieron mantener la pureza de la sangre de generación en generación casándose entre mismos hermanos. Poco importaba la diferencia de edad, los Hyuga tenían hijos en cantidad para de esta forma poder sacar entre ellos una pareja sucesora, o al menos así se llevaban las cosas en el trono. Durante años gobernaron con supremacía, se caracterizaban por su justicia y por ser "bendecidos" por las divinidades, todo lo que hacían siempre les favorecía. De ser un pequeño reino pronto se extendió a más lugares y llegó a ocupar gran parte. Su reino se le conoció como el reino de la Hoja, ya que les pertenecía la más grande variedad de plantas del mundo, así mismo actividades como la agricultura era símbolo de la región y habían hecho gran cantidad de dinero gracias a la exportación, siempre todo próspero, y su pueblo no podría ser más feliz de lo que era, siempre al mando de un Hyuga. El tiempo pasó y muchas de las cosas que se decía de ellos solo quedó como un mito, por ejemplo la habilidad de ver más allá de sus ojos, de paralizar a sus enemigos con la vista, incluso la bendición de los dioses cuando perdieron una que otra batalla, pero lo que siempre perduró fue la costumbre de desposarse entre ellos. Su sangre jamás debía ser mezclada o sería considerado alta traición a su pueblo. Era una ley para ellos.

Hinata esa tarde lucía hermosa, llevaba un vestido de seda con detalles nada más ni nada menos que con hilos de oro, y su cabello se hallaba adornado de flores, recogido en una larga trenza azulada. Muchos de los jóvenes presentes no le podían sacarle los ojos de encima.

Llegó el momento de la gran pieza y los músicos empezaron a tocar una de las más bellas y emblemáticas melodías. Al frente, Neji Hyuga se puso de pié y, sin ser el asombro de todos se acercó a su prima. El rostro de Hinata no podía ser de otro color más que rojo vivo, odiaba cuando era el centro de atención en algún lado. Neji la invitaba a bailar esa pieza y al parecer nadie más iba a hacerlo, todos querían observar a la joven pareja. A pesar de la gran vergüenza y de la timidez que poseía, nada podía hacer, era la princesa y esa pieza era para ella.

Con delicadeza extendió su mano con la palma hacia abajo, para esperar que su primo se la besase. Una vez sucedido esto se levantó y lo acompaño al centro de la pista. Cerró los ojos y deseó concentrarse, de todas maneras era una experta en la danza, había sido educada en todas las artes y esa precisamente era una en la que destacaba.

A un lado, Hiashi Hyuga se llenaba más su copa de vino. Era un día importante para su familia. Hinata cumplía los 16 años y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba lista para ser desposada. Observó por un largo tiempo a su hija, que sonreía con complicidad a su sobrino en la pista. Hinata, su Hinata ya no era una niña, y eso era bueno, podía ser de gran ayuda para salvar su reino, aunque signifique traicionar una de las más antiguas leyes. Y es que precisamente su gobierno no fue del todo bueno para el pueblo, que lo consideraban solo un ser que había contribuido a llevarlos a la decadencia por los despilfarros que tenía, por el poco liderazgo que poseía y por ser nadie comprado con su menor hermano. Y eso le hervía la sangre. Odiaba cuando lo comparaban con Hizashi. Sin embargo pese a todo, a los encuentros que había tenido con un par de aldeanos atrevidos y a ese atentado que presenció un par de meses antes, se podía decir que en su vida todo iba tranquilo, desde hace unos años nada había perturbado su alegría, hasta esa mañana cuando recibió la carta.

Al sur del reino de la hoja se hallaba la franja celestial, un lugar demasiado rico tanto en flora como en recursos mineros, pero no le pertenecía a ningún reino y eso no era del todo bueno. Cuando Hiashi puso los ojos en él no fue el único que lo hizo ya que Orochimaru, el gobernante del vecino reino del sonido también ambicionaba en poseerlo. Fueron 7 largos años de intensas luchas por quien iba a tomar el lugar, ninguno deseaba dar su brazo a torcer. Aunque el reino de la hoja ya poseía una gran flora, recursos mineros era poco de lo que tenía y en los planes ambiciosos de Hiashi estaba ser los nuevos exportadores de ello: oro, plata, diamantes, todo eso estaba en los sueños del rey Hyuga. Solo veía dinero y más lujos en su vida. Muchos hombres murieron, gran parte de ellos del clan Hyuga, pero no los más importantes para Hiashi. Pese a ello eran guerreros fuertes y sin esto el reino de la hoja perdía la batalla. Cada vez había más derrotas y el rey ya se hallaba contra la pared, debía aceptar que había fracasado. Pero esto no podía permitirlo y sin encontrar otra salida contactó con el reino más cercano y poderoso que tenía, el reino de la Luna.

El reino de la luna era gobernado por Toneri Otsutsuki, un ambicioso rey albino que poseía un millar de hombres de combate. Solía aliarse a otros reinos al final de las guerras, cuando ya estaban por ser derrotados y aceptarían cualquier cosa por no ser derrotados; pero muchos de ellos los rechazaban por las recompensas que pedía a cambio. Hiashi no se confiaba de este hombre, pero no halló otro camino, su ambición era más grande que su raciocinio.

Es así que el pacto fue firmado y Hiashi, con su puño y letra aceptó algo que a oídos de todos sería la más grande traición que el ojiluna cometía, prometer a Hinata, su primogénita y heredera al trono a un forastero. A un Otsutsuki, su hijo. Secretamente lo hizo, y en menos de un mes 40 000 soldados marcharon a la franja celestial y pusieron fin a la gran guerra de 7 años en la que los reinos de la hoja y del sonido se enfrentaban. Hiashi tomó posesión del lugar y además disfrutó del asesinato de su gran adversario, cosa que le ayudó a no solo contentarse con eso sino en ir más allá y luchar contra el debilitado reino, poseyéndolo de igual modo. Sus tierras se triplicaron, y ahora no solo exportaba flora y minerales, sino se hizo a cargo del gran mercado de armas que le pertenecía al sonido. Pero como en todas las guerras, lo siguiente era caos e incertidumbre, y no sabiendo cómo manejar la nueva administración de su reino decidió dejar las cosas como estaban en el reino aledaño, colocando a su hermano menor Hizashi como el nuevo gobernante del sonido, y poseyendo el mismo Hiashi la ansiada franja. De todos modos, y aunque temiera que no haya tomado la mejor decisión al colocar a su allegado, Hizashi quedó en menor grado de poderío, solo era un Lord en aquel lugar que le pertenecía ahora al reino de la Hoja, gobernado legítimamente por el rey Hiashi, el según pensó "más poderoso".

Todo quedó ahí, Hinata en ese entonces tenía solo 4 años y era una niña. Su destino había quedado firmado en ese pacto y al cumplir la mayoría de edad debía ser desposada al menor hijo del Otsutsuki, también llamado Toneri, que apenas le superaba la edad por unos meses. Grave pecado se repetía el Hyuga mientras dormía pero las cosas ya estaban hechas. Él le dijo a su reino que el trato fue la libre y gratuita dote anual de vegetales que los de la hoja debían darle al reino de la Luna, eso era todo, así había quedado el trato. Todo era apariencias para Hiashi aunque por dentro bien sabía que mal había hecho en entregarles a su preciada legítima, y aunque era su hija solo veía una cosa: en cuanto ella se marcharía, recibiría el repudio total de su pueblo y lo matarían, colocando en la cima a su hermano. No lo permitiría.

Pasaron 12 años de aparente paz y tranqyilidad en el reino. La gente aunque engañada era feliz con lo que tenía, oro, plata, riquezas y mucha comida, y auqnue el reino no poseía hombres de batalla ya, poco les importaba, sabían que habían vuelto a tener la bendición de los dioses y eso los tenía tranquilos. Disfrutaban el saber el naciente amor que los futuros y jóvenes reyes tenían, la princesa Hinata y su primo Neji, y aunque les fue duro aceptar en un principio que no eran hermanos los futuros reyes, ya lo habían entendido, no podían pedir nada más, el rey no podía tener más hijos ya que la reina tristemente había fallecido – en circunstancias extrañas – y la esposa del cuarto en sucesión al trono, Hizashi, de igual modo, muchos años atrás. La familia Hyuga debía seguir gobernando para que todo siga en paz y debían aceptarlo, primos, de igual forma eran de la misma sangre y era lo mismo.

Hinata y Neji Hyuga se querían verdaderamente, además vivían juntos, desde que Hizashi se mudó con su Hijo a la ahora aldea del sonido, Hinata pasó de vivir un par de meses en la Hoja y el resto con su querido primo, desde niños y en la más pura inocencia jugaban juntos, comían juntos y hasta dormían juntos. Siempre bajo ese intenso lazo de hermandad que los unía desde su nacimiento. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Hinata dejaba de ser niña, sabía lo que significaba ser la futura reina y de las tradiciones de su familia, se lo habían dicho desde muy niña. Es así que Hinata nunca se atrevió a mirar a otros hombres, ya que sabía que su destino estaba junto a Neji y, aunque Neji si había tenido uno que otro amor con otras aldeanas, si aceptaba que su lado era junto a Hinata.

Doce años de intensa paz se venían abajo, cuando esa mañana, la mañana en que Hinata cumplía sus dieciséis años una carta llegó al palacio, lacrada con el símbolo de lo que parecía ser una flor de varias puntas dentro de una esfera. El clan Otsutsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Byakugan**

 ** _Miles de años atrás nuestros antepasados median el doble que nosotros, eran mucho más robustos y abundaban en la faz de la tierra. Habían nacido para sentarse en un trono y gobernar las naciones, gracias al peculiar rasgo que los marcaba y les aseguraba su superioridad: sus ojos. Los ojos lunas son un orgullo para todo el que lo posea porque no solo asegura ser pariente directo de los primeros hombres, sino el poder que esto conlleva. Sabemos que en estos tiempos hablar de la habilidad de ver más allá de los ojos es una locura, pero no sería imposible el pensar que puede haber algún Hyuga que logre hacerlo y así dar por verdadero el más grande mito del clan. El Byakugan..._**

\- **Byakugan** – cuando levantó los ojos se dio cuenta que lady Nori y Natsu la estaban mirando, no sabían en que punto de la clase su mente volvió a divagar y meterse en su mundo.

\- **Si Hinata, Byakugan. ¿prestaste atención a todo lo que hable de ello?** – la ceja levantada de Nori no daban buen augurio.

\- **Lo de lo… ¿los primeros hombres? –** respondió con duda.

\- **Esta es la quinta vez que debo corregir esta semana Hinata, aparte que no prestas atención a grandes lecciones de historia que te conciernen, es de muy mala educación, y más aún para una princesa divagar mientras uno habla. ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando ahora? –** el rostro de Hinata no podía ser de otro color más intenso, estaba avergonzada. Miró a la ventana con rostro apenado aceptando su culpa. Pero es que ni siquiera recordaba en que había divagado – **es suficiente, esta misma noche hablaré con tu padre, es inconcebible.**

Para el horror de Hinata la anciana dejó la habitación enfadada, Natsu se acercó a regañarla.

\- **Vamos Hinata, ya no eres una niña, nos están enseñando temas que eran de por sí ocultos, pero parece que ni eso llama tu atención, ¿es que acaso no quieres ser una buena reina?**

\- **Claro que quiero es solo que… no sé, no es lo mío.**

\- **¿Cómo que no es lo tuyo? –** La peliazul se levantó desganada y se dirigió a su alcoba, mientras soportaba el sermón de su amiga.

* * *

El hombre se tocó una vez más la sudada frente. En la Hoja, todo el año hacia un intenso calor y aunque se consideraba realmente soportable a comparación de otros reinos, como el de la Arena, todo en él estaba desequilibrado. Su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo no daba y su mente era todo un disparate. ¿Qué hacer?

Miró hacia la blanca pared que se erigía al lado derecho de su fino escritorio, en ella la imagen pintada de su querida esposa le sonreía y le daba aliento para discernir. Su esposa, su amada que había fallecido a los pocos días de alumbrar a su menor y ultima hija, a veces debía aceptar que necesitaba la fortaleza que la mujer le brindaba. Realmente la quería. Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo juzgaba, sabia de la ambición que vivía en el Hyuga y eso le molestaba, tanto que había decidido erróneamente un tiempo cambiarla, y vaya por quien lo hizo. Aun le aliviaba el saber que su amada nunca se enteró de ello o sería una pesadilla más que no le permitiría dormir por las noches, agregada a la larga lista que ya tiene; y porque además sabía que si saldría a la luz provocaría una guerra. Pero todo quedó ahí, en el olvido, su esposa falleció lamentablemente con la peste y el debió seguir adelante sin ella, porque era el rey de la Hoja y porque sus hijas iban a sucederle, o al menos una de ellas.

Una de ellas… ¿importaba entonces cuál de las dos sería? Si la mayor no podría hacerlo, ¿el pueblo aceptaría que sea la segunda? Claro que esto había pasado antes, no todos los gobernantes de la hoja fueron los hijos mayores, pero si era sabido que habían llegado al trono luego de la muerte del heredero, pero ¿cómo podría desearle la muerte a su querida hija, aunque ya la había condenado a algo parecido?, el repudio de su pueblo.

Debía hacer inmediatamente algo al respecto, no podría esperar la primera ofensa o sabía que saldrían perdiendo, no tenían fuerzas militares, no tenían nada, si llegaban a invadir la Hoja, ninguno del clan Hyuga estaría a salvo de la furia. Con una más terrible jaqueca guardó el amarillento trozo de papel en su cajón con llave, ya lo analizaría nuevamente mañana.

* * *

Disfrutaba de la agradable tarde en uno de los jardines del palacio, a su lado, su séquito de jovencitas hablaba y hablaba entre ellas. Natsu era una de ellas. En el centro, una mesa de té iba acompañada de dulces selectos y limonada, a la que secretamente Natsu había agregado una pizca de licor, de esa forma las cosas se ponían más agradables. Observó la vista que le brindaba, a su alrededor todo era verdoso adornado con bellas flores, era realmente un lugar mágico, así era su preciosa Hoja. Un conejo brincó delante de sus ojos y le arrancó una risilla tierna, no solía ver aquellos animales ya que sus sirvientes se encargaban de alejarlos, solo servían para comerse sus rosas. Pero a ella le encantaban.

\- **Y entonces me tomó la mano y la besó, ¡la besó! Pueden creerlo –** chillaba emocionada una de sus damas – **sentí literalmente como mi corazón se detuvo.**

\- **Cuidado –** intervino Natsu – **es guapo, lo sé, pero ya sabes cuál es tu lugar, eres de la corte de la princesa y pueden ver mal ese comportamiento**

\- **Ay Natsu** – habló Hinata – **déjala, solo desea divertirse un poco.**

\- **Pero majestad, no es bien visto que una dama de la corte anda en tonteos con un hombre, y más aún un soldado, debe mantener su imagen de pureza hasta que sea desposada con algún noble** – dijo mirando a la muchacha que antes contó su experiencia – **un noble, no un simple oficial.**

\- **No es un simple oficial** – se defendió enfadada – **es un puesto honorable en otros reinos, solo nosotros no lo poseemos, pero si son muy bien respetados, además no es asunto tuyo, yo se cuidar mi virginidad y pureza.**

El tema solía ser el mismo cada vez que Myrth hablaba de sus "amantes", cada semana se enamoraba de un nuevo hombre y Natsu se encargaba de hacerla pisar tierra. Era una dama de la corte, era cierto y eso solo significaba que debía acompañar a la princesa a todos lados hasta que sea su casamiento, una vez esto suceda tenía el derecho de desposarse con algún hombre o de lo contrario podía ser obligada a desposar a alguien que elijan para ella. Era una de las desventajas de serlo, pero era muy bien compensado con la vida de lujos que llevaban en el palacio, como una más de la realeza, en total 5 eran las damas de Hinata, entre ellas su más allegada y amiga, Natsu.

Sin embargo cada vez que escuchaba a Natsu hablar de ello, regañar así a sus demás chicas por mantener la pureza, un recuerdo que había presenciado hace menos de un año llegaba a su cabeza. Siempre supo que estaba interesada en Neji, su primo y futuro marido, pero no imaginaba que Neji podía llegar a sentir una atracción por ella. El honorable y pegado a las leyes Neji.

Ese día, 5 meses atrás, cuando Neji cumplió 17 años ella fue hasta su alcoba a felicitarlo, ya que ese tiempo Neji había decidido pasarlo en la Hoja junto a su prima, y Hiashi había organizado una fiesta ahí para él, a regañadientes de su hermano Hizashi quien lo quería de vuelta. La fiesta ya se había celebrado, todos habían danzado hasta cansarse y la noche había llegado. Pero Hinata no le había entregado aún su regalo a su primo y decidió ir personalmente hasta su alcoba a dárselo. Subió todas las gradas que debía subir en la torre oeste, y mientras más se iba acercando más los nervios le iban invadiendo. Llegó hasta su puerta, la cual encontró levemente abierta, imaginando tal vez que su primo había salido a dar una vuelta y pensó que sería mejor entonces esperarlo dentro. Más cuando se disponía a empujar la pesada madera, el susurro de un par de personas adentro la hicieron detenerse. Quedó petrificada, y solo atinó a guardar silencio y presenciar todo con su ojo derecho.

Adentro Neji se hallaba de espaldas ordenando algo sobre su mesa, y una figura que aún la princesa no podía reconocer hacía bulto al otro lado de la mesa. De pronto se acercó a él poco a poco, y aunque el parecía un poco dejado y reacio a un inicio al acercamiento de la dama, no opuso resistencia cuando esta le dio la vuelta y en un breve tiempo colocó sus labios sobre los del chico. **_Natsu…_** el tiempo fue largo, las manos de él se fueron directo a su cintura y ella no dudó en cerrarle el cuello con los suyos, misma pareja de enamorados.

Hinata dio la vuelta hasta su alcoba, muchos sentimientos se mezclaban dentro de ella, ¿ira? ¿Engaño? ¿Celos? no, no sentía nada de eso, dentro de ella había solo desconcierto. Si bien Neji era su prometido de toda la vida, no era más que su primo sentimentalmente para ella, pero el mismo hecho de ser futuros esposos la traía pensativa. ¿Sería ese el fin del dichoso pacto sanguíneo? No estaba segura. No sabía si llegaría entonces a casarse con Neji.

Llegó el otro día y Natsu actuó como de costumbre, Hinata solo la observaba y era la misma de siempre, regañando a las demás chicas con su comportamiento indecoroso. ¿Acaso ella no había cometido un gran pecado? Había seducido al prometido de la princesa, la futura reina. Desde ese día su mente divagó y divago en el significado de todo eso, si realmente era una obligación casarse con Neji, de todos modos aunque ellos no se amaran como pareja, no era justo para Neji casarse con ella si amaba a otra, y ciertamente Hinata no quería interponerse con el amor de su amiga. Estaba confundida. Neji llegó al otro día a despedirse antes de partir al sonido, con un beso en la mano a Hinata, como de costumbre, y con un movimiento de cabeza a todas sus damas, incluida a Natsu. Ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, y Natsu no se quedó atrás con la indiferencia. Actuarían como si nada hubiese acontecido. Pero para Hinata todo estaba revelado.

Mientras las chicas seguían tomando el té, uno de los súbitos del rey llegó a darle una noticia a la princesa: Temari, una vieja amiga condesa había llegado al palacio a visitarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces la peliazul autorizó su ingreso.

\- **Majestad** – se inclinó con respeto a su contemporánea – **agradezco me haya dejado visitarla.**

\- **No hay de que Temari, eres bienvenida a este castillo –**

\- **Ya habla como toda una reina** – bromeó una de sus doncellas.

\- **Que maleducada** – agregó Temari, tenía una personalidad un tanto arrogante, aunque en el fondo era buena persona. Pero era presumida y orgullosa, eso no podía negarse, y odiaba cuando la plebe no respetaba a sus altos mandos – **como osas hablarle así a tu alteza.**

\- **Es cierto, Gheri pide disculpas ahora mismo a su alteza –** intervino la puritana Natsu

\- **Por favor disculpe su majestad** – se inclinó avergonzada la castaña – **no tuve la intención de ofenderla.**

\- **Está bien Gheri, no hay problema, no me has ofendido** – salió en su defensa Hinata – **y dime Temari, que ha sido de tu vida. Lo último que supe de ti es que ibas a contraer matrimonio con Daimaru. Espero que no haya acontecido aún y hayas olvidado invitarme.**

\- **Descuida, sabes que serás la primera en mi lista, no sería fiesta si Hinata Hyuga no está presente. Estamos retrasando un poco la ceremonia, al parecer la familia de Daimaru tiene un lío con unas tierras y espero con ansias que lo ganen. No quiero seguir viviendo con mis hermanos en el mismo castillo.**

\- **Estoy segura que Daimaru mandará a construir un palacio para ti únicamente** – la rubia cruzó los dedos deseándolo. Era vanidosa.

\- **Mi hermanito últimamente no hace más que sacarme de quicio, se mete en un problema para salir de otro.**

\- **¿en serio? Que quieres decir con eso** – preguntó intrigada la ojiluna.

\- **Son sus nuevas compañías que lo tienen con hambre de batallas. Se hizo amigo de un lord del reino del fuego, del fuego puedes creerlo, no sé qué le vio a ese temible lugar. Ahora solo se lo llevan como escudero para que presencie los entrenamientos del ejército.**

\- **Aún es joven para que pelee** – discrepó preocupada Hinata.

\- **Eso mismo digo, pero según él solo va a mirar, aunque le he regañado las veces que ha llegado con uno que otro rasguño. Me da tanto coraje, pero nada puedo hacer, dice que el príncipe del fuego le ha puesto los ojos encima y el mismo se ofrecerá a su guardia. Estoy tan asustada amiga, ya quiero casarme para llevarlo a vivir conmigo bajo mis leyes, al menos hasta que consiga mayoría de edad. Le presentaré a una bella muchacha y será asunto arreglado.**

\- **Creí que para ser la guardia real debes ser del mismo reino, no un forastero.**

\- **Lo mismo digo, pero al parecer Gaara está dispuesto a abandonar a su familia y pueblo para pertenecer a otro. Ay, es un idiota, que lo maten eso es lo que quiere.**

\- **Si dices que el mismo príncipe lo ha fichado, no creo que puedas hacer mucho, si rechaza su oferta será considerado un gallina, no creo que quieras eso para tu hermano.**

\- **¡Pero tampoco quiero que muera! Ese maldito príncipe es un… un imbécil, como se le ocurre proponerle algo así a un niño, aún no sabe lo que quiere.**

\- **Yo creo que ya decidió por sí mismo…** \- la curiosidad invadió a Hinata, ese príncipe del fuego debía ser una mala persona para hacerle eso a un niño. No había oído mucho de él, ni su actual rey, solo sabía un poco de la geografía de ese reino, el más lejano de todos – **pero quien es este príncipe, nunca oí hablar de él.**

\- **¿en serio? Se apellida Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.**

\- **Uchiha** – de pronto la mente de Hinata zumbó, sintió como la transportaban a través de un túnel del que solo podía ver todo borroso. Sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente y gritó profundamente por no poder soportar tan agudo sonido.

 ** _No necesito tu mirada compasiva, soy yo quien debería sentirla por ti, me das algo de pena._**

 _Un hombre hablaba, miraba hacia ella pero no le distinguía la cara. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó._

 ** _Por favor majestad, permítame regresar a verlo, no puedo soportar pensar que puede pasarle algo y yo estoy aquí tan lejos…_**

Su mente fue llevada de nuevo a otro lado, no sabía que le sucedía, no lo soportaría más tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y grito fuerte, deseando que alguien la escuchara y la sacara de aquel martirio.

\- ¿ **Hinata**? – con visión borrosa reconoció a la rubia Temari mirarla de manera extraña, había vuelto al jardín, donde en un principio estaba y su grupo de damas estaban paradas a su lado preocupadas.

\- **¡Majestad!**

\- **Mi alteza, ¿se encuentra bien?**

Hinata no entendía que había pasado, solo podía sentir el profundo dolor en toda su cabeza, sentía como si martillaban junto a ella miles de clavos. Respiró con fuerza.

\- **De un momento a otro se ha congelado, estábamos hablando… -** volvió a irrumpir Temari – **sus ojos parecían más blancos de lo que eran, será mejor que repose en su alcoba un rato –** todas las muchachas le extendieron la mano para llevar a su princesa hasta su habitación, debía estar agotada por la pesada fiesta del día anterior.

\- **Estoy bien, no hay problema –** se levantó por si sola la peliazul. Se había creado todo un drama **– solo fue un pequeño mareo, debo haber comido algo descompuesto.**

\- **¿Veneno?** – grito alarmada una doncella

\- **No, no es eso** – habló rápidamente – **solo déjenme tranquila, me echaré en el pasto un rato** – al dar media vuelta, de pronto, la vista de Hinata se tornó nuevamente borrosa, y sin poder evitarlo, su vista pasó del rostro aterrado de Temari al tupido gras en el suelo. Su cabeza rebotó al chocar con el vede pasto, mientras a su alrededor las doncellas gritaron por auxilio. Se había desmayado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El vino**

Un mes transcurrió desde su decaída, desde ese momento Neji no dejó de preocuparse por ella, día y noche, llevándole la comida a la cama, invitándole a pasear por los jardines o simplemente pasar una tarde de charla juntos. De igual modo sus doncellas estaban ahí para lo que necesitara, en especial Natsu. Todo se atribuyó a un cansancio de la princesa, por la tensión que vivió el día anterior en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Pero a pesar de todo, y aunque haya pasado un mes, Hinata no olvidaba ese extraño "sueño" que tuvo durante su jaqueca, donde vio a ese misterioso muchacho. No recordaba su rostro, ni tampoco su voz, solo lo que dijo.

" ** _No necesito tu mirada compasiva, soy yo quien debería sentirla por ti, me das algo de pena"._**

 ** _"Por favor majestad, permítame regresar a verlo, no puedo soportar pensar que puede pasarle algo y yo estoy aquí tan lejos…"_**

Eso último sabía que no lo había mencionado el muchacho, y si no fue él quien había sido entonces… bastante extraño.

Esa mañana Hizashi Hyuga había llegado al palacio luego de un viaje de 7 días a caballo. El rey había solicitado su presencia pues la esperada ceremonia de compromiso entre ambas no tan lejanas familias había llegado. En la capilla de la iglesia no podían caber más personas, nadie quería perderse la escena.

Hinata llevaba un vestido bastante sencillo para ser la futura prometida, una tela de seda fina de unsolo corte que le llegaba a los pies, de color blanco y con detalles celestes, y se había dejado suelto el cabello. Su tutora le había recomendado ir así para verse más pura a los ojos de los dioses, y de su prometido. Por otro lado Neji lucía muy apuesto, vestía el traje típico de los prometidos con una capa dorada que hacía llamar la atención de todos. Realmente parecía un príncipe.

\- **Nada mal** – mientras se acomodaba un botón de la camisa de seda, vio el cuerpo de la mujer a través del espejo. Era la última persona que necesitaba ver en ese momento – **aunque ¿no crees que resaltarás demasiado?, vi a Hinata y déjame decirte que la tendrás opacada.**

\- **¿En serio? Supuse que debía ir elegante. Es lo mejor que tengo** – sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron congeladas por el más largo minuto, hasta que ella miró hacia la cama.

\- **Es curioso, tarde o temprano llegaría este momento pero… no pensé que dolería tanto…**

\- **No me estoy casando** – ella aún no podía verlo a los ojos, parecía que una lagrima se asomaba traicionándola – **además tu sabias que pasaría esto, prácticamente soy su prometido desde su nacimiento, esto es solo algo simbólico delante del reino.**

\- **Si realmente quisieras puedes detenerlo…** \- al fin logró verla, estaba desecha. Ya no sentía vergüenza de que él la viera llorar como una niña – **compromiso o no eres un hombre de palabra y una vez des tu juramento no darás marcha atrás, te conozco… -** se quebró. No pudo hablar más. El decoro volvió a ella y se cubrió con ambas manos sus cristalinos ojos. No supo en que momento pero sintió los brazos del joven recorrer su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Su aliento hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Con delicadeza levantó su barbilla.

\- **Natsu…** \- debía escoger bien sus palabras, no quería seguir hiriéndola más de lo que ya estaba haciendo – **ambos sabíamos que esto no tendría futuro, y aunque he llegado a amarte, mi deber es más grande para dar un paso al costado** – el rostro de la muchacha se encogió de nuevo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Noches enteras imaginó el bonito amor que pudo haber sido. Y ahora todo había ido directo al tacho. Le besó con sentimiento la frente, mientras ella aun lloraba mirando el suelo – **lo siento.**

Sin decir más abandonó la habitación en dirección a la capilla. Había un compromiso que debía atender.

* * *

El supremo ya se hallaba en el último peldaño, de espaldas dando indicaciones a los demás jóvenes. Las frutas de olores destacaban en el centro, para que la pareja comiese de ella terminada la ceremonia y el vino a un lado se estaba sirviendo. En el público iban separados los invitados, delante la nobleza y de la mitad hacia atrás habían invitado a una parte del pueblo. Habían dos columnas y en el centro un amplio pasillo para que pasara por ahí la princesa. Hiashi, sobre su trono miraba detenidamente a su hermano, quien hablaba amenamente con un Fugaku Uchiha, rey del reino del fuego, que había sido uno de los invitados especiales. Dentro de poco el hijo de Hizashi se uniría de por vida a su hija, y esto era peligroso ya que significaba poder, mucho más poder para Hizashi, poder que no estaba dispuesto a compartir. En el último mes no había podido dormir tranquilo pensando en los Otsutsuki y en lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer cuando se enteraran que Hinata desposaría a su primo, y no a Toneri. Pero no quería la impopularidad del pueblo, estaba dispuesto a ir a la guerra nuevamente con tal de mantener su lugar en el trono de oro.

Neji avanzó hacia la plataforma que lo esperaba, con un semblante serio como solía tener a menudo. Mientras caminaba giró a ver al grupo de muchachas situadas en la segunda fila del lado derecho, lugar donde las doncellas de la corte de Hinata observaban. Natsu miraba fijamente adelante, no quería seguir dándole lástima. A medida que caminaba el tramo parecía hacerse lago y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada recordando pasajes de su vida que le harían dar marcha atrás y parar eso. Recordó la conversación seria que tuvo con su prima el día anterior cuando fueron a visitar una fuente, cuando después de tantos años pudo ser sincera y le reveló, aunque con amargura, lo que opina de la complicada situación en la que se encontraban.

 _Unos golpes a la puerta le hicieron recordar que había quedado con Neji en ir a la fuente de las piedras blancas, a las afueras del reino, limitando con la franja celestial. No le había dado tiempo para vestirse apropiadamente._

\- _Un momento, ya salgo – se disculpó con su primo. Buscó en su armario un vestido que no sea tan pesado, y sobre todo que no llamara demasiado la atención, cuando lo encontró, se llevó a la mano un par de zapatos de danza desgastados. Al salir del baño, se desató el trabajado peinado y lo dejó en una simple trenza, tal como solían llevar las doncellas del pueblo. Sin tanto que arreglarse, salió a saludar a su primo._

\- _Hinata, luces preciosa – saludó el castaño amablemente con una leve inclinación a modo de respeto – ¿lista para la gran aventura?_

\- _Shtt – colocó su pálida mano en los labios del Hyuga – no lo digas tan alto, le dije a las muchachas que iría a dar una vuelta contigo por los jardines, no quiero que se entere mi padre._

\- _Pero regresaremos tarde, con suerte hasta el amanecer, creo que lo notará – se burló el castaño._

\- _Por ahora prefiero mantenerlo en esta mentira._

 _La charla fue amena mientras montaban a caballo, Hinata no era de las mejores, pero se defendía manteniéndose arriba del animal. En otro, en su propio potro, Neji le contaba a Hinata de las últimas novedades en el castillo de su padre, les gustaba burlarse de su vida noble. Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse llegaron a la mitad del trayecto. Se tomaron un tiempo para sentarse cerca de un lago y comer lo que habían llevado por si les daba hambre. Cerca de ahí un mercadillo se había levantado así que decidieron ir a ver y comprar algo luego de la merienda. El paisaje de la hoja era precioso, valles verdes a todos lados donde uno miraba, árboles frutales, rosedales. El olor era increíble, y cuando llovía, cosa que raramente sucedía en enero, el olor a tierra y pasto mojados eran fascinantes. Y ese día empezaba a caer agua del cielo. A Neji no le agradaba eso._

\- _Está lloviendo, rápido Hinata, debemos regresar al palacio._

\- _Pero no hemos llegado a la fuente – Hinata deseaba ir, no la conocía, de hecho casi nunca salía de su palacio._

\- _Pero puedes coger un resfriado, no podemos exponerte, vamos busquemos a los caballos – antes que se haya marchado del todo, y ya dándole la espalda a la ojiluna, esta tomó su mano en súplica, no quería irse._

\- _Pero Hinata – la muchacha sabía cómo convencer al castaño, una mirada triste y ya estaba. Finalmente había caído – de acuerdo, pero acepta colocarte mi abrigo – dijo mientras rápidamente se lo quitaba de encima y lo colocaba sobre Hinata – lo último que deseo es que pesques un resfriado. Ya bastante has convalecido últimamente._

 _Corriendo se dirigieron a buscar a sus caballos, y mientras los pueblerinos miraban felices el bello milagro de la naturaleza desde el cielo, la pareja cabalgaba como el rayo en dirección a la dichosa fuente. Un par de horas más les tomó en llegar, y cansados se sentaron en un lugar seco bajo un árbol._

\- _Es hermoso – exclamó Hinata mirando la fuente. Era verdaderamente bella, tallada en mármol blanquecino medía 5 metros de diámetro y en el centro un ángel con un jarrón bañaba la fuente. Lo más hermoso era, según contaban, cuando el sol se colocaba justo entre los brazos de la divinidad. Lástima que hayan llegado tarde para ver aquello._

\- _Mmmm no es tanto como me lo había imaginado la verdad – exclamó sincero el muchacho_

\- _¿Cómo dices? – volteo a verlo sorprendida, Neji debía estar delirando para decir semejante cosa – vamos, ¿que acaso no es lo más hermoso que has visto? Mira que detalle tan bien trabajado, si esta pieza estuviera en mi jardín con gusto lo vería todos los días._

\- _¿en tu jardín? – el semblante del Hyuga cambio completamente, una sonrisa burlona empezaba a asomarse – acaso ya te estas imaginando como la señora de casa, en tu castillo, mirando por la ventana – no pudo contener una risilla._

\- _Pues ya no soy una niña – Hinata se encontraba seria, no entendía el motivo de risa –me educaron desde que nací para imaginar eso todos los días, ¿acaso no es cierto?_

\- _Ni tanto, realmente es lo que todas las mujeres piensan, con quien se casaran, que vestido van a usar, en que habitación dormirán, como la llamaran, como dirigirán… como adornará su palacio._

\- _No soy tan superficial como piensas – nunca antes había tenido una conversación tan cruda con él._

\- _Pero al menos considérate afortunada, no todas tienen la suerte de volver realidad lo que piensan._

\- _Sin embargo hay cosas que desearía no pensar y de la nada se realizan. A eso no le llamo suerte… - la sonrisa de Neji calló lentamente… tuvo que mirar a otro lado, nunca había visto a Hinata verle de ese modo, tan… desafiante._

\- _Yo por contrario si pienso que lo seas, hay muchas princesas que llevan una vida de pesar en su matrimonio, estoy seguro que en el tuyo veré felicidad…_

\- _¿felicidad? – Neji seguía mirando al frente, alentando más a Hinata en confesarse – uno no puedo hablar por otra persona, una sonrisa por fuera no significa que por dentro todo es color de rosas._

\- _¿Es así como lo ves entonces? – por fin volteó a verla, esta vez Hinata se quedó callada, la voz de Neji había sido más alta que de costumbre – pese a todo en todo reino siempre la reina es la que queda callada, siempre sumisa, siempre en el papel que le toca. Debe aceptar que es su realidad ahora… en cambio tú…_

\- _Neji…_

\- _No quiero que a mi lado te sientas infeliz…_

\- _Yo no…_

\- _¿Tú no qué? – levantó una ceja – acaso no acabas de confesarme lo que sientes sobre nuestra boda – ahora era ella quien miraba a otro lado avergonzada, nunca antes habían mencionado esa palabra a pesar de que ambos sabían que ese sería su destino – créeme cuando te digo que te quiero Hinata, y no es la primera vez que lo digo, pero nunca te había visto incomoda al mencionarlo como en este viaje. Ya deben estar preparándote para nuestro compromiso._

\- _Yo también te quiero Neji…_

\- _Como hermano, claramente_

\- _Desde niña me he preparado para este momento, cuando asuma mi papal en este reino._

\- _Soy un hombre de palabra Hinata, y siempre me he representado por mi gran honor y justicia, así como la de tu padre – se acercó a su prima hasta colocarse frente a frente - Pero estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo si no eres feliz a mi lado._

\- _Neji… no tienes que hacerlo…_

\- _No entiendo que es lo que más te preocupa, esta boda o el hecho de ver la ira en tu padre cuando no me aceptes. De todos modos eres tu quien tiene la potestad de elegir esto. Al menos sobre mi…_

\- _Claro que no… - una lágrima se asomó por su mejilla. Se sentía tonta y absurda – mi deber es con mi reino, soy su futura reina y lo seré hasta mi muerte, no debes perder tu honor al menos por mí, yo… yo sé que será realmente extraño en un inicio pero todo está en adaptarnos. Incluso podemos seguir actuando como hermanos…_

\- _¿Hermanos? – el dramático momento se vio interrumpido por una risotada contenida del muchacho – ¿qué es lo que te han enseñado las maestras? Un reino no se mantiene si no existen herederos – en menos de un segundo la pálida piel de la princesa se tornó en rojo vivo. No quería pensar en ese tipo de cosas – cielos Hinata, creo que será mejor regresar antes que manden a un ejército completo a verte._

\- _Si… será mejor – disimuladamente se echaba aire con su mano en el acalorado cuello. Imaginar una escena de ese tipo con Neji nunca pasó por su mente. Por otro lado, mientras Hinata iba delante suyo, el castaño cambiaba la sonrisa radicalmente al darse cuenta que Hinata nunca rompería eso, estaba dispuesta a comprometerse con él aunque no lo quisiera, y eso significaba que él debía dejar de pensar en la otra chica, aunque le doliera. Como debió ser desde un principio._

El sonido de las campanas anunciaba que la princesa estaba entrando a la capilla. Los invitados voltearon a mirar a la futura prometida que, con paso lento y temeroso se acercaba hasta el supremo. Mientras todos admiraban lo angelical que se veía de manera tan simple, Neji solo podía observar como su confusa y nada feliz mirada se aproximaba. Era una tortura. Cuando Hinata pasó cerca a sus doncellas, estas se pusieron de pie y la siguieron por detrás, como la tradición demandaba, hasta situarse a un lado de la futura prometida. Finalmente la pareja se encontró arriba, mirándose fijamente sin mostrar un atisbo de sonrisa. Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi, el supremo carraspeó para que la desdichada pareja lo mirara, y así pronunciar el sermón y el emblema de la casa Hyuga. Una hora duró el discurso, hasta que por fin pasaron a la parte significativa.

Una copa de vino añejo fue alcanzada, Hiruzen, sosteniéndola pronunciaba la nuevamente el compromiso que significaba unirlos y así seguir solidificando el reino. La principal doncella de Hinata debía acercarse, Natsu, ya que tenía el deber de atar el lazo de la vida al dedo índice de la pareja y posteriormente hacia la copa. Tomó la pita y con delicadeza la unió a Hinata, una sonrisa fue fingida cuando esta la miró a los ojos, por otro lado al unírsela a Neji trató en lo posible de evitar tocar su piel y claro estaba, jamás lo miró a los ojos, del mismo modo que Neji no lo hizo sino que se la pasó viendo fijamente a Hinata. Finamente la doncella unió la pita a la copa y se retiró a su posición, para dar pasó a lo que seguía.

\- **Y con su sangre el linaje de esta casa florecerá y será fructífero por los siguientes siglos** – con un ademán, Konohamaru su ayudante le alcanzó la navaja de plata que simbolizaba la seriedad del compromiso y el hecho de no poder ser roto.

Neji sabía lo que debía hacer así que sin cambiar su seria expresión, abrió la palma de la mano para trazar un hijo rojo en el centro de esta con ayuda de la filosa arma. Solo una gota de sangre era necesaria, y cuando esta cayó resonando en medio del silencio al choque con el líquido, le pasó el cuchillo a Hinata para que proceda a hacer lo mismo. Hinata no dudó en tomar el cuchillo y proceder a hacer lo que debía, siempre leal a las leyes de su reino. Lentamente podía escuchar el tétrico sonido de sus células separándose mientras realizaba el trazo, no tan recto como Neji por la lentitud en lo que lo estaba haciendo. Finalmente cuando su mano se empapó, cerró el puño y dejó escapar una sola gota, para proceder a limpiarse con el paño de seda que su primo le alcanzó. El supremo Hiruzen sostuvo la copa entonces, para dar unas palabras más.

\- **Es el momento de beber de su propio vino** – les dijo, y como tradición, él fue quien inicio en dar el primer trago y saborearlo. El ser supremo no solo significaba que podía dirigir las reuniones y eventos importantes, también había sido elegido por ser un gran sabio y oráculo, ya que por las costumbres del reino de la hoja, al momento de comprometerse y unirse en el vino, el oráculo probaba de este y podía decir que le deparaba al reino, si sería una unión fructífera o no – **delicioso** – afirmó un tanto confundido, pero esto dio pie a Neji a tomar la copa ya que era su turno de beberla.

Ese era el paso final para estar realmente comprometido, con un pacto de sangre imborrable que debía ser bebido por ambos. Neji sabía que en cuanto diera el trago no había marcha atrás y debía desposar a Hinata o de lo contrario pagarlo con la muerte. Su mano tembló un poco al tomar la dorada copa y con lentitud la aproximo a su boca. Miró una última vez a su prima y, haciendo un ademán de brindis, abrió la boca, justo en el momento en que Hiruzen caía al suelo. La pareja rápidamente volteo a verlo a la vez en que los asistentes se ponían de pie asustados. La copa de la promesa eterna cayó al suelo rompiéndose el cristal y manchando en su trayecto el blanco vestido de Hinata. Neji no bebió ni un sorbo.

Hiruzen respiraba con dificultad, con una mano en su garganta desesperado mientras su rostro se hinchaba. Liquido se derramaba de su boca con un olor tan fuerte que no sabían que era. Hinata aun lo veía aterrada, hasta que Neji se dio cuenta y fue a abrazarla. El rostro del pobre hombre se encontraba azulado, y de sus ojos corrían lágrimas de sangre. Con mucho temblor lentamente levantó la morada mano y extendió el dedo, señalando a Hinata tratando de pronunciar algo que no se entendía, para poner fin a su sufrimiento muriendo. Todos estaban en silencio. Absolutamente todos estaban en shock con lo que acababan de ver, nunca antes en la historia del reino de la hoja ni de la familia Hyuga algo así había pasado. De pronto todos voltearon a mirarla, mientras su rostro cambiaba al de una muchedumbre enfurecida.

\- **¡maldita!** – gritó una persona. Hinata aún confundida no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado, había muerto, pero ¿cómo?, ¿acaso fue su sangre?

\- **¡Está maldita! Ella no puede gobernarnos** – todo dentro de la capilla fue un caos total. La gente gritaba y señalaba a la pobre chica. Natsu se acercó a ella cuando la guardia no pudo seguir manteniendo a la población a raya.

\- **Vamos princesa, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes o algo malo sucederá.**

\- **No entiendo que ha pasado** – se dejó guiar, mientras miraba atrás buscando a Neji. Había desaparecido.

\- **No es momento de explicaciones, debemos refugiarnos en el castillo. Su majestad se encargará de todo.**

El rey tuvo que levantarse y ordenar que todo aquel que maldijera a su hija perdería la cabeza, tomando como prisioneros a un grupo de aldeanos para apaciguar a la fiera. No iba a permitir que su familia se viera insultada de esa manera.

* * *

\- **¡Se puede saber qué diablos ha pasado!** – el siempre serio Hizashi entró al despacho de su hermano a reclamar lo cerca que estuvo su hijo de la muerte – **es inconcebible esto.**

\- **No se atreva a levantar la voz a su majestad en presencia de su guardia** – el guardia real de Hiashi se aproximó a amenazar a su hermano. Después de todo era el rey y nadie debía hablarle de aquel modo. Hiashi levantó la mano ordenándole que retroceda, pero sonriendo por el acto de respeto y por dentro por haber humillado a su hermano y haberle recordado que no era nadie.

\- **Yo tampoco estoy feliz con lo que ha pasado. Ahora mi hija ha sido culpada del rechazo de los dioses como si hubiera sido culpa suya.**

\- **Majestad, con todo respeto el supremo la señalo antes de su deceso, ¿Qué quiso decirnos con eso?** – un anciano del consejo se metió en la conversación. Era un hombre creyente a los dioses y a las señales de estos.

\- **Me importa una mierda que ha significado, pido que investiguen ese vino, no ha podido ser otra cosa más que alguien haya colocado veneno** – Hizashi quería una explicación obvia de inmediato, no se caracterizaba por ser muy creyente dentro de su círculo.

\- **Imposible mi señor, fue el mismo vino que se les repartió a ustedes, padres de los prometidos, y como ven nada ha pasado –** un lacayo temeroso se inclinó luego de decir esto esperando que el rey no enfurezca.

\- **¿pero cómo?** – Hiashi se levantó furioso, si no fue Hiruzen pudieron haber sido ellos.

\- **Tal vez alguien lo colocó solo en la copa, investiguen a todos los que estuvieron presentes en la plataforma, el sitio y todos los implicados en servir los alimentos, nadie saldrá libre de esto** – ordenó Hizashi. Al rey solo le quedaba imaginar miles de posibilidades y esperar los resultados de los análisis.

* * *

\- **No entiendo que pudo pasar** – una apenada Hinata se secaba las lágrimas. Estaba en su bañera con una de sus sirvientas a su lado lavando su cabello. El vino había manchado su precioso vestido y ella había sido insultada, nada había insultado su honor más que eso. No vio a Neji mientras fue conducida al castillo ni en las próximas horas. Un soldado había llegado a llevarse sus prendas para ser investigadas y luego nadie dijo nada.

\- **Mi princesa, no se sienta mal, no deje que la opinión de ellos le afecte. Usted es una hermosa persona y yo si confío en que su reino será uno de los mejores.**

\- **Gracias** – sus palabras la conmovieron al punto que volvió a lloriquear, para posteriormente reír con su criada. Unos golpes se oyeron desde su habitación, la sirvienta se puso de pie a ver quién era.

\- **Majestad** – se apareció de nuevo en el baño – **es el señor Hyuga, su primo. Le dije que espere** – rápidamente se puso de pie y se secó con sus toallas ayudada de la mujer, quien corrió a buscarle un vestido para poder salir a encontrarse con Neji. Finalmente cuando peinó fugaz su azulado cabello Hinata fue a verlo.

\- **Neji** – se quedó paraba al otro lado de la estancia observándolo. Sus lágrimas la traicionaron y sin cambiar de semblante lloró en silencio. El muchacho se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a consolarla – **yo… lamento la vergüenza que te hice pasar.**

\- **Claro que no Hinata** – la calló el castaño. Había pasado horas pensando que había significado todo aquello, quizá era una señal de los dioses – **tal vez los dioses han dicho que no soy apropiado para ti, es eso.**

\- **Pero el supremo, el… el me miró de una forma… y yo lo vi morir** – su rostro se encogió recordando el horrible momento. Nunca antes en su vida vio morir a alguien y justo su primera vez fue tan horrorosa.

\- **Por favor borra esos recuerdos de tu memoria. No merecías ver eso** – Hinata era una buena chica, era horrible saber que ella se sentía culpable con todo ello, no debía. Quizá si era señal de los dioses que lo habían visto pecar con su amante, tal vez quien debió morir ahí mismo fue él y no el supremo por haber engañado a Hinata.

\- **Alguien sabe ya que fue lo que sucedió, ¿Por qué murió así Sarutobi?** – ya más calmada se sentó en el sofá lila de su alcoba, invitando a su primo en sentarse junto a ella.

\- **Están en eso, hace una hora los acompañe a la capilla. Todo es bastante raro. No hay indicios de nada aún, pero te aseguro que lo descubrirán pronto. Los más sabios se están encargando de ello.**

\- **Espero se solucione pronto.**

\- **Si, y así limpiar tu imagen, es lo más importante** – con una sonrisa algo falsa la miraba, sintiéndose mal por dentro y un completo mentiroso.

* * *

Hiashi analizaba la escena con su grupo de eruditos. Le habían informado momentos atrás que tanto la alfombra del suelo como el vestido de Hinata se habían marcado con un agujero en el lugar donde cayó el vino, como si de ácido se tratase. Horrible muerte tuvo el pobre supremo con ese líquido en su estómago. Tal vez fue envenenamiento, algunos fieles dijeron que eran los dioses pero los más razonables quisieron investigar más por si era un atentado. ¿Pero quién? Y lo más importante, ¿a quién estaba dirigido? ¿Neji? ¿Hinata? ¿El supremo?

\- **A mi…** \- el rey apartado a un lado, junto a una mesilla con una tela encima distinguió en el suelo un frasco que reflejaba una luz en su etiqueta. Estaba echado y lo poco que quedaba de líquido se había derramado derritiendo a su paso la también alfombra de esa zona. Era el mismo líquido. Mirando a todos lados para evitar ser visto, lo tomó con cuidado y dejó la estancia dejando a lo lejos a su hermano intrigado. De vuelta a su palacio, únicamente cuando estuvo a solas luego de cerrar las puertas e impedir el paso, lo sustrajo de sus telas para observarlo, y sobretodo ver la etiqueta. Grande fue su asombro cuando vio nuevamente esa familiar florcita de varias puntas dentro de una esfera - Otsutsuki…

Ahora todo estaba más que claro, y aunque todos pensaban que los dioses habían repudiado el enlace, él sabía lo que realmente había pasado, los Otsutsuki cobraban su deuda, y de que forma…

* * *

Hola, aquí les dejo un tercer capítulo de esta historia de ficción medieval. Agradezco a las personas que les haya gustado y siguen mi historia, y a CHAEON - chan por tomarse el tiempo de comentar :*¨, mil gracias. Dentro de poco el capítulo 4


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:** **Secretos**

Llevaba una semana confinada en el palacio. Ya no podía ni salir al jardín principal ni a ningún lugar que esté tan alejado de su alcoba, por temor a un segundo atentado. Todo cuanto ingresaba a ella era registrado y se le había designado un catador leal a la casa para probar cada cosa que la princesa se llevase a la boca. De igual modo sucedió con Hiashi, y sucedería con Neji de no ser porque este se negó a ello, a pesar de la orden de su padre, sentía que no debía.

Las visitas de Hinata se habían reducido a sus sirvientes, a uno que otro soldado, a su tutora, a Hanabi y a su padre. Sus mismas doncellas fueron enviadas a sus casas y sobre todo Neji, a él no lo había visto desde el día de su compromiso truncado. No soportaba un día más entre las cuatro paredes.

\- **Majestad** – la anciana tutora nuevamente le regañaba el asomarse a la ventana, incluso eso era peligroso – **que es lo que le he dicho, alguien podría estar asechándola, podría recibir una flecha** – se acercó a cerrarla mientras Hinata se tiraba con desgano a su cama.

\- **Entonces ese sería mi destino, tal vez los dioses me hayan querido muerta y el supremo se interpuso.**

\- **Por todos los dioses, princesa, no vuelva a decir eso** – exclamó la anciana asustada – **si ellos la hubiesen querido muerte ni el supremo lo hubiera impedido. Tal vez sea cierto lo que dice su primo. Él no era el indicado para usted.**

La muchacha suspiró por enésima vez a la mujer. No entendía el empeño en desprestigiar a Neji, él era el hombre más indicado para ella, no podía pensar en otro.

\- **Ya es mediodía y aún no ha desayunado, se está comportando como una niña** – Hinata rodó los ojos. Contaba las horas para volver a ser libre – **aprovechemos en repasar sus clases antes que el cocinero mande su almuerzo. Y me quedaré aquí mismo para comprobar que come hasta el último grano. Siéntese.**

La princesa lentamente, a propósito, buscó sus libros en la pequeña biblioteca junto a su cama, la mujer no dejaba de observar cada movimiento que hacía, irritándola más. Cuando por fin halló el encuadernado, volteó a hablarle.

\- **Pero no puedo recibir una clase de historia, Natsu no está aquí no es justo para ella, se perderá de esto y se atrasará.**

\- **Natsu no nos interesa** – respondió seca Nori – **es usted quien debe estar educada, es problema de ella si no sabe y no consigue un buen esposo** – Hinata quedó muda, no sabía realmente que contestarle, solo le quedó aceptar que esa clase se impartiría aunque protestase, ya había estado en falta con la anciana la anterior clase y su padre le había llamado la atención. El pobre rey ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que su tutora vaya a darle otra queja. Y la anciana era capaz de hacerlo si la princesa no cooperaba en su educación, no aguantaba nada.

\- **De que hablaremos ahora.**

\- **Vamos a dirigirnos a la página 208. Por favor dime como se titula.**

\- **Claro** – con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba volteó las hojas buscando la dichosa página, hasta que por fin la encontró – **"El surgimiento de un nuevo reino"** – leyó en voz alta.

\- **Exacto, hoy analizaremos el reinado del rey Tokomi Hyuga y las acciones que realizó en su gobierno, empieza** – y así una nueva sesión aburrida de historia mantuvo toda una tarde más a Hinata encerrada, deseando ver con sus propios ojos las cosas que el rey hizo en su tiempo, al menos así vería el cielo.

* * *

\- **Es una pena lo que ha sucedido** – el castaño hombre se hallaba sentado en un comedor ubicado en uno de los jardines, conversando con Hizashi sobre los últimos acontecimientos – **y muy extraño que no hayan encontrado nada.**

\- **Lo mismo digo, y más aun justo en la ceremonia de compromiso** – los sirvientes acababan de traer el delicioso platillo y les servían su vino.

\- **Bebe esto** – ordenó a uno de sus guardias antes de tomarlo. Cosas así no sucedían en su palacio, pero con aquel antecedente y sin saberse el motivo no iba a correr el riesgo, procedió en hacer lo mismo con su plato.

\- **Todo bien majestad** – autorizó el joven tras pasados 5 minutos sin reacción alguna de la comida.

\- **De acuerdo** – sorbió de una su copa, estaba sediento – **pero no tienes en mente posibilidades, ya sabes, alguien que le haya deseado el mal a tu familia**. - Hiashi tenía muchas cosas en mente estaba claro, pero aunque no se llevase del todo bien con su hermano y su reinado no era tan idiota como para hacer alguna acusación delante del Uchiha, debía cuidar los intereses de su reino.

\- **Tengo algunas claro, pero no quiero pecar de apresurado sin más pruebas en mano. Ya los ancianos de otras aldeas se han desplazado a apoyar en esto. Yo mismo los he llamado.**

\- **Veo que tu hermano no se muestra interesado. Lo único que ha hecho es confinar a su hija en una torre. Sabe que alguien le quiere hacer daño.**

\- **Cuidado con tus palabras** – soltó el ojiluna soltando el tenedor de plata. Admitía que Fugaku no era un tonto y era bien sabido que manipulada a las personas para hacerlas decir cosas valiosas. No sucedería eso con él en su propio reino – **es del rey de quien estás hablando y todos a tu alrededor son sus súbditos, no creo que quieras meterte en problemas** – el castaño sonrió con amargura, y sin decir nada se llevó otro bocado a la boca. Por lo visto Hizashi era una persona difícil, pero después de todo el Uchiha siempre obtenía lo que quería.

* * *

\- **Y bien** – la fuerte voz del mandatario solo indicaba su estado de ánimo. Esa tarde había mandado decapitar a los revoltosos que osaron seguir insultando a su familia, no le importó la protesta del pueblo. Así mantendría a todos callados y en su ligar, como debía ser – **espero que me traigas algo nuevo** – lord Homura, un sabio que le gustaba hacer ciencia y experimentos había sido llamado secretamente por el rey para investigar aquel frasquito y dar por hecho que el atentado vino de parte del reino de la luna.

\- **Yo diría algo más que eso, mi señor** – sonrió confiado el anciano – **hay alguien esperando afuera, me gustaría que lo dejara pasar.**

\- **De acuerdo** – levantó la ceja el ojiluna observando la puerta, de pronto un guardia que acompañaba al anciano ingresó con un hombre que llevaba un saco en la cabeza. Se puso de pié alerta – **que significa esto.**

\- **Le he traído la respuesta majestad –** se inclinó Homura – **he encontrado al culpable de la muerte de Sarutobi, fue el quien colocó el veneno en la copa. Retiren el saco** – ordenó al guardia. La mirada horrorizada del muchacho quien llevaba un parche en la boca no tardó en verse, más cuando el rey se acercó a él.

\- **Que parte de discreción no entendiste** – gritó el gobernante al anciano, quien no mostró ni un poco de temor ante su rabia, sino más bien estaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

\- **Le aseguro que mi guardia y yo somos los únicos en esto. Con cautela interrogué al muchacho luego de presenciar como tus incapaces hombres interrogaron a todos los demás, pero al ver los gestos de este y poder leer sus movimientos supe que necesitaba una segunda sesión, por mí claro estaba, donde logré sacarle todo lo que necesitaba. Tengo aquí las pruebas que necesitas para declarar la guerra a la luna, este hombre es un espía que jugaba para ellos, y aquí se hizo pasar por practicante. Que descaro** – el rey aún estaba procesando todo. Sabía que los Otsutsuki estaban dentro de esto, pero acababa de entender lo elaborado de todo. Este chico debía tener un buen tiempo dentro del grupo del supremo pasando inadvertido. Un buen tiempo planeando todo y él tonto pensando que nada malo sucedía

\- **debemos tomar acciones pronto** – habló finalmente

\- **concuerdo totalmente** – se acercó Homura – **yo digo que enviemos un mensaje dejándole claro que los hemos descubierto. Dejando claro que no les tememos.**

\- **Bien, pero debemos hacerlo ahora, y deshacernos de este sujeto, no quiero a nadie más enterado de esto. El pueblo está lo suficientemente molesto para que esto salga a la luz, no quiero manchar más mi honra ni la de mi familia directa.**

\- **Debemos decapitarlo** – el muchacho apenas oyó esto gritó lo que pudo aun con la cinta en la boca. Los tres voltearon a verlo, pero le restaron importancia. El guardia le golpeó la cabeza desmayándolo en un segundo – **como decía, enviemos su cabeza a Toneri y mostremos que es lo que pensamos de esto. Y claro, estemos preparados para la respuesta.**

\- **Me agrada la idea** – sonrió el Hyuga, dando la orden al guardia a proceder en la operación en ese mismo momento, para que todo quede ahí y guardar sospechas. Cuando todo estuvo realizado y la cabeza del joven en un cofre, ordenó al anciano en ir a enviar el mensaje procurando no ser visto, y al guardia llevar el cuerpo en un costal y cabalgar hasta la frontera, donde lo debía quemar y desaparecer las pruebas.

* * *

La conversación con Uchiha fue extraña, parecía recibir señales del hombre con la mirada. Se temía que algo pueda estar sucediendo o que él mismo esté implicado en el atentado. Después de todo era la primera vez que acudía al reino y la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso. Se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano a contarle lo que opinaba y para que esté alerta respecto a ese hombre. Cuando estuvo tras su puerta y ordenó a los guardias dejarlo entrar, estos se opusieron enfadándolo y a la vez inquietándole por lo que escondía su hermano. Llevaba días comportándose demasiado extraño, desde que dejó la capilla al encontrar algo debajo de una mesa. No sabía que escondía pero sí que no era nada bueno, no viniendo de él. Tal vez él estaba detrás del atentado…

\- **Su majestad se ha reunido con un anciano y ha ordenado no dejar a nadie entrar, es un asunto privado.**

\- **Privado mis cojones, soy miembro de su consejo, ordeno dejarme entra** r – demandó el Hyuga. Otro de los guardias quien le tenía un poco más de respeto se acercó a hablarle a un lado.

\- **Mi señor** – habló el hombre de la armadura dorada – **su majestad ha ordenado expresamente que nadie le interrumpa, sea quien fuere, por favor le pido mil disculpas y juro avisarle al rey de su presencia en cuanto la reunión haya concluido. Pero por favor no me pida abrir esa puerta, porque no puedo permitirlo** – sinceramente en ese momento no deseaba discutir nada, en otra ocasión hubiera mandado al carajo a aquel hombre pero en su cabeza algo le decía que se aleje y observe a lo lejos todo, sin inmiscuirse demasiado. Le pidió al soldado no comentarle nada al rey de su presencia, y se alejó del lugar, sin embargo, quedó parado a la vuelta del pasillo esperando que algo nuevo pasara.

Pasado un momento las puertas se abrieron y se oyó la voz de un anciano dando órdenes. De prisa el Huyga se escondió tras una columna esperando como una rata que los presentes pasaran.

\- **Kamaru** – la espesa voz del hombre era todo lo que se escuchaba – **no dejes que nadie más te vea, saldrás por la puerta este y que nadie nos vea juntos, no quiero levantar la menor de las sospechas. El rey debe estar satisfecho con mi trabajo. Nos vemos en unos días y me dices como ha salido todo.**

\- **Como ordene mi señor** – respondió otro hombre, el que parecía un guardia de espaldas a Hizashi.

\- **Muy bien, ahora debo dirigirme a las afueras en el valle. No ha pasado mucho tiempo pero este olor me tiene del demonio. Cuídate** – dijo el viejo para desaparecer tras los pasillos, siguiéndolo detrás el guardia hasta ir en el lado opuesto.

Cuando no hubo nadie cerca, el Hyuga salió de su escondite para dirigirse a sus aposentos a meditar lo sucedido, cuando vio un fino hilo de líquido seguido de una gruesa gota en el suelo que al parecer cayó del cofre que portaba el anciano antes de marcharse. Era rojo intenso y no podía confundirlo con otro cosa. Lo tomó con sus dedos y lo olfateo. Había estado en suficientes guerras para saber lo que era y eso lo intrigaba aún más que antes.

\- **Por todos los demonios qué diablos sucedió ahí dentro** – un cofre y un saco. Todo eso olía mal, y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Debía saber que locura había hecho su hermano.

* * *

La pluma dejaba su rastro de tinta a medida que el hombre la deslizaba sobre el papel. Estaba escribiendo una carta a su hija para que le informase sobre los últimos movimientos en su castillo. Si el atentado no había ido contra los Hyuga, entonces pudo ir hacia él y no podía estar tranquilo. No podía irse de este mundo sin antes realizar todos los planes que tenía. Unos toques se escucharon tras su puerta, y con una orden dejó pasar a quien deseaba verlo.

\- **Adelante** – a la habitación ingresó un joven trayéndole un mensaje, el que reconoció desde su propio palacio al ver el dibujo sobre la cera. Le ordenó retirarse luego de recibir la carta. Le dio una leída rápida más que suficiente para entenderlo – **interesante** … - sonrió en silencio.

* * *

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Hinata había tenido dos siestas. De mala gana trazaba algo sobre un lienzo para mantenerse activa. En ese momento su puerta se abrió y Natsu apareció tras ella. Con una gran sonrisa y los brazos extendidos le decía cuanto la había extrañado. Hinata no esperó nada para ir a su encuentro. El abrazo fue fortificante, hace tiempo no sentía el calor humano de esa forma.

\- **Natsu, que bueno que hayas venido** – expresó sincera

\- **Princesa** – le sobó la espalda concluido el abrazo – **convencí a su majestad que debías tener vida social**

\- **¿En serio hiciste eso?** – levanto una ceja la ojiluna

\- **Na, no es cierto** – se rió la muchacha – **solo me dijeron que estabas triste y que deseabas compañía para dar una vuelta, y heme aquí.**

\- **¿Enserio te dijeron que podía salir? –** sonrió contenta la Hyuga – **dios, no sabes cuánto esperé para esto. Que estamos esperando vamos** – la arrastró fuera sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

\- **Que mujer tan desesperante** – Hinata acababa de contarle la tortura mental que sufrió con lady Nori en su alcoba, con tantas clases y enseñanzas de modales – **acaso nunca se cansa.**

\- **Lo mismo digo** – le respondió la princesa – **solo pensaba, ¿en qué momento te marchas? Por los dioses ya no aguantaba más ahí adentro, de verdad agradezco que me hayas sacado.**

\- **Claro, y bueno, ¿has visto a Neji?**

\- **¿Neji?** – las dos chicas se detuvieron y apoyaron en los muros para conversar quietas. Estaban en el jardín este de la fortaleza – **no, no lo vi desde ese día. No sé qué estará pasando por su cabeza, desearía mucho saberlo.**

\- **Pobre, debe estar apenado con todo eso, ya sabes cómo es, él solo se tortura pensando que fue su culpa, como si fuera una señal de los dioses de no concretar el compromiso.**

\- **Lo mismo me dijo, pero vamos, Neji es una buena persona, no entiendo que ha podido pasar.**

\- **¿Y si es cierto?** – la mirada de la Hyuga se centró en su doncella – **las cosas no pasan por algo, tal vez no lo conocías realmente…** \- en ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a la peliazul de la noche que los vio juntos… las cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

\- **¿lo crees?** – pregunto con cierto recato. La castaña quedó callada tratando de adivinar la mirada de Hinata **– ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo que debo contarte, ahora que estamos a solas.**

A lo lejos unos pasos se oyeron alertando al par de señoritas, unos pasos lentos que venían solos y distinguieron a un hombre acercarse a ellas. Era alto, fornido y castaño. La insignia en su capa le dio una idea a la princesa de quien era.

\- **Alto** – ordenó con voz decidida, al estar las dos solas debía estar segura – **identifíquese antes de aproximarse -** El hombre se detuvo y levantó las manos mostrando que no venía con malas intenciones.

\- **¿Majestad?** – se acercó más a ella pudiendo distinguir su temor – **Fugaku Uchiha, rey del fuego.**

\- **Majestad** – se inclinó rápidamente Natsu al reconocerlo. Era un rey y merecía respeto **– es un placer conocerlo.**

\- **Majestad** – dio un leve amago de inclinación Hinata, él era un rey y ella una princesa – **no sabía que seguía en este palacio. Imaginaba que había regresado cuando ocurrió el incidente. Debe estar seguro en su palacio.**

\- **Es cierto** – se detuvo finalmente frente a ellas – **pero no podía dejarlas cosas de ese modo, no hasta que se esclarezca.**

\- **Vaya** – dijo sorprendida – **agradezco su interés en esto. Estoy segura que mi padre lo recompensará por su ayuda.**

\- **Es una pena lo que ha pasado, tan bien que se había organizado todo. Pero descuide, estoy seguro que dentro de poco podrá celebrar su compromiso como debe.**

\- **Lo dudo** – dijo apenada la princesa. El Uchiha levantó la ceja esperando obtener algo más de ella – **el pueblo ha repudiado nuestro enlace, se volvería loco si se entera que pese a todo nos mantendremos juntos, cada cosa que haga será mal vista.**

\- **¿y no ha pensado que tal vez el problema era él? –**

\- **¿Neji?**

\- **Exacto, no tiene que echarse toda la culpa** – era la enésima vez que oía eso, pero ella no quería entenderlo. Seguía pensando que era su culpa – **además déjeme decirle que no soy un hombre muy religioso, no tanto como ustedes, y no lo veo como un castigo de los dioses. Detrás de todo esto hay alguien que desea algo de este reino, y no estará tranquilo hasta obtenerlo. Del mismo modo que usted no estará segura si no se atrapa al sujeto, a no ser que sea alguien muy poderoso. Piense en cuantos enemigos tiene su padre** – a ese punto Hinata estaba asustada. ¿su padre con enemigos? Imposible. Ese era un reno armonioso, se llevaba bien con todos.

\- **No sé de qué esta hablado pero tenga por seguro que no son más que patrañas. Pronto se sabrá que ha pasado y nuestro clan quedará limpio. Ya lo verá.**

\- **Solo opinaba alteza, no se exalte** – sonrió con leve malicia el hombre.

En ese momento un sujeto apareció de la nada con una larga oscura capa, y un sombrero que cubría su rostro, llevaba en lo alto una espada dejando claro sus intenciones. Fugaku pensó que entonces si era a él a quien buscaban, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio dirigirse directo a Hinata. Natsu se puso delante en menos de un segundo protegiendo a su princesa.

\- **¡Ahhhhhh!** – grito la ojiluna al verse sin defensa. El hombre empujó a su amiga y tomó a Hinata del hombro apuntando a su pecho. Fugaku no lo pensó más y sin dar tregua sacó de su capa su larga espada y la blandió sobre el enmascarado, degollándolo en un segundo ante la aterrada mirada de las chicas. El grito de espanto de ellas no se hizo esperar. En nada de tiempo un grupo de guardias llegó hasta ellos al oír los gritos alarmados de las damas.

\- **¡princesa!** – exclamaron al reconocerla – **se encuentra bien.**

Hinata como de costumbre procesó muy lento todo, Natsu la abrazó al ver que estaba a punto de caer desmayada. Cuando los hombres vieron la escena con Fugaku y el arma no lo pensaron en colocarse a su alrededor y ordenarle bajar el arma.

\- **Pero como se atreven a hablarme de ese modo** – soltó sereno pero mostrando su enfado **– ¿es así como agradecen en este reino haber salvado la vida a su princesa? Que descaro…**

\- **¿Fugaku uchiha?** – lo reconoció uno de ellos.

\- **Por favor, bajen las armas, su majestad solo nos defendió, fue ese hombre quien quiso hacerle daño a la princesa** – habló la muchacha de cabello corto señalando al cadáver que yacía en el suelo.

\- **Por los dioses, majestad, cuanto lo sentimos** – se disculpó uno enseguida.

\- **Le pedimos que nos perdone, solo tratamos de poner a salvo a nuestra princesa.**

\- **Ya he tenido suficiente esta noche** – soltó sobándose la frente el castaño – **envíen una copa de buen vino a mi alcoba, y ustedes** – dijo mirando a las damas – **no se metan en problemas, y tú no salgas sin un guardia** – la princesa solo pudo sonreírle en agradecimiento ya que tenía la lengua trabada. El Uchiha sin despedirse más se alejó de todos.

\- **Venga princesa, vayamos al castillo, su padre debe enterarse de esto y tomar cartas en el asunto. Definitivamente es a usted a quien quieren hacerle daño –** y seguidas de los guardias se dirigieron a la fortaleza, para minutos después caer Hinata desvanecida nuevamente. Natsu rodó los ojos aunque en el fondo la entendía. Si era a ella a quien tratasen de matar ya le hubiera dado un infarto, pero no era tan importante como Hinata…

* * *

\- **No permitiré esto** – gritó enfadado Hiashi ante su consejo a quien citó tras enterarse del nuevo atentado a la vida de su hija, un consejo en el que claro faltaba su hermano – **es una infamia a mi familia.**

\- **Pero no sabemos quién está detrás de esto majestad, el hombre que Fugaku asesinó no llevaba nada, ni una insignia ni una sola prueba que nos diga quien fue** – habló uno de los miembros

\- **Y no es necesario** – intervino Homura provocando que todos volteen a verlo – **ya se quien ha sido el culpable.**

\- **¿pero cómo?** – se preguntó Koharu – **que es lo que sabes que nadie más en esta sala.**

\- **Acabo de recibir un mensaje de amenaza, advirtiendo que el siguiente será el rey** – se levantó con un papel en la mano **– y adivinen quien era el remitente.**

\- **No estamos para juegos** – bramó molesto otro anciano – **ya dinos quien es y entrégaselo al rey.**

 ** _Nuestro reino no está de acuerdo con la dote de verduras que nos son enviados cada mes de su reino, es por ello que, como expresé en la anterior carta por orden de mi rey por última vez demandamos nos sea enviada una dote mensual de diamantes o de lo contrario el próximo será Hiashi Hyuga, y esta vez no fallaremos. Atentamente, Mito Uriname._**

\- **¿Mito Uriname?** – muchos de ahí no sabían quién era, pero el anciano se encargó de recordárselos.

\- **El consejero de relaciones del reino de la luna –** dijo felizmente triunfante.

\- **Un momento, ¿Cuál carta anterior? ¿acaso se ha recibido una carta del reino de la luna y yo no estoy enterada?** – expresó Koharu ante su compañero.

\- **Debe haberse confundido porque claramente ellos piensan que si la recibimos -** respondió

\- **¡Pero que atrevimiento! –** habló otro miembro

\- **No les es suficiente con lo que debemos regalarles en comida, esto es una ofensa, ¡majestad!** – las opiniones no se hicieron esperar, tan pronto como esperaba, el consejo se puso en contra del reino de la luna e imploraban una respuesta inmediata.

\- **Tranquilos señores, está claro que recibirán lo que merecen** – respondió finalmente el rey Hyuga – **estamos todos de acuerdo en que esto es una declaración de guerra.**

\- **Absolutamente**

\- **Por su puesto**

\- **No hay más que hablar majestad, devolvámosle a esos infelices lo que merecen** – el rey más que complacido oyó la decisión de todos, mas al darse cuenta que Koharu no había opinado nada le pregunto directamente, obteniendo una venía con la cabeza, más que suficiente para iniciar la siguiente etapa. Con disimulo observó a Homura, quien le mostró una imperceptible sonrisa maliciosa, recibiendo la misma de Hiashi en respuesta.

\- **Entonces damos por concluida la sesión y nos vemos mañana a las 8, es momento de discutir cual será nuestra respuesta, y espero sea lo suficientemente dura para que sepan que con nosotros no deben meterse** – expresó el ojiluna mientras se levantaba – **tienen la noche para pensarlo. Y por ahora hasta que no nos volvamos a ver pido discreción absoluta. Retírense.**

Rápidamente se marcharon opinando entre ellos lo que pensaban. Koharu se demoró un poco esperando que Komura salga, para acercarse a hablarle.

\- **Te veo extrañamente feliz con esto, Mitokado, me gustaría saber que ventaja estás sacando de todo esto –** a la astuta anciana no se le había escapado nada.

\- **No sé de qué estás hablando –** se defendió el anciano sin cambiar en absoluto su semblante. Era demasiado bueno fingiendo.

\- **Veo que te comportarás como si nada haya pasado, no sé si te hace tonto o muchísimo más listo, algo que es de temer.**

\- **Solo soy un feliz hombre que sirve a su rey, orgulloso de haber hecho algo por mi reino, algo que deberías estar haciendo tú en lugar de inmiscuirte en la vida de otros** – soltó para después desaparecer entre los pasillos, dejando más que pensativa la sabia anciana.

 **Deberías tener cuidado…**

* * *

Holaaaaa como prometí un nuevo capítulo lo mas rapido posible. espero les guste mucho y cuéntenme que opinan de esta historia para poder seguir inspirándome. Agradezco a los lectores y a los que comentan. no se desesperen, pronto saldrá nuestro Uchiha favorito :3 Un abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Peligro**

En uno de los patios de práctica de aquel viejo castillo, los sirvientes al pasar podían oír el desagradable sonido de las espadas chocar. Uno tras otro. Para algunos era un sonido agridulce, pero que era disfrutado al final, mientras para otros era un desagrado. Ambos hombres llevaban un traje de armadura algo oxidado, cubiertos hasta la cabeza, con espada en una mano y un gran escudo en la otra para protegerse. Uno de ellos era más alto y fornido, y parecía ir ganando el combate. A un lado de ellos un grupo de muchachas gritaba y aplaudía por su favorito desde la tribuna, nadie más se encontraba ahí.

\- **¡Vamos Neji! –** gritó la rubia de ojos claros eufórica, al ver como estaba perdiendo el encuentro **– tu eres mejor que él.**

\- **¡Levántate!**

Los contrincantes estaban dando vueltas con la espada en alto. Uno de ellos, bastante maltrecho cojeaba a medida que giraba, pero a pesar de ello no se daría por vencido. Sin previo aviso el más pequeño se lanzó sobre su enemigo y levantando la espada dio un golpe seco sobre la armadura, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para una segunda estocada, pero el otro se defendió levantando el escudo y así uno y otro golpe más. Finamente cuando se recuperó un poco se puso de pié pero el pequeño, más ágil que él de una sola estocada fue capaz de volarle el casco y situarse sobre él. El aliento en la tribuna estaba contenido, nadie emitía el más mínimo ruido. La figura de un ojiluna apareció a un lado del campo, observando con sigilo lo que acababa de suceder.

De una patada logró que su contrincante perdiera el arma y solo quedase ahí bajo él desarmado. Se quitó el casco para verlo a los ojos mientras manipulaba su espada en amago de clavárselo en el visible cuello. El contrincante caído lo miró fijamente para luego sacar algo de sus bolsillos. Un senbon se introdujo a la boca y, mientras pensaba sus palabras sonrió a su adversario. Levantó las manos en señal de rendimiento observando ahora la figura que entraba al campo, situándose a unos metros de ellos. Sin perder su particular sonrisa volvió su vista al primer castaño dándose por vencido.

\- **Me rindo** – pronuncio despreocupado. El contrincante entonces bajó la espada y se colocó de pié para luego ayudar a su adversario a hacer lo mismo. Ambos estaban un poco adoloridos, pero habían tenido una buena batalla **– ha mejorado considerablemente, debo admitir.**

\- **¡vamos Neji! –** gritó la rubia desde las tribunas mientras aplaudía, su amor platónico ganaba una vez más la batalla, y contra uno de los mejores espadachines del sonido –

\- **Calla tonta –** otra de las acompañantes le pidió discreción **– que no ves quien está ahí. Será mejor que nos marchemos.**

\- **Tú también me has dado una buena batalla, te agradezco** – soltó humilde el castaño **– espero que pronto tengamos un nuevo encuentro.**

\- **Tenlo por seguro, y esta vez no te dejaré ganar –** respondió guiñando el ojo a medida que recogía sus cosas dispuesto a marcharse. Esta vez giró la cabeza a la persona que recién llegaba e, inclinándola un poco a modo de respeto, se despidió para ingresar al castillo.

\- **Se puede saber que estabas haciendo –** la gruesa voz de su progenitor le hizo girar a verlo. Estaba con el semblante serio pero impecable, a diferencia de él que estaba con la armadura embarrada y un par de moretones se asomaban a su rostro.

\- **Entrenando**

\- **Jugando** – le cortó rápidamente. El chico quedó mudo, era mejor no contestar nada a eso – **perdiendo el tiempo mientras tu prometida teme por su vida. Deberías estar con ella.**

\- **Un buen guerrero se hace de su entrenamiento padre, solo trato de serlo –** agachó la cabeza buscando su escudo que había perdido antes, cuando lo halló la levanto de nuevo a su padre **– y ella ya no es mi prometida.**

\- **Tonterías –** respondió de inmediato **– que haya habido un altercado en su ceremonia no quiere decir que se anule, solo esta pospuesta. Cuando todo esto pase volverás a su lado y pronto serás el rey. Deja de seguir soñando que serás un soldado.**

\- **Los dioses ya han hablado –** su voz cansada solo denotaba que ya estaba harto de ese tema, quería que le dejen en paz – **no soy un buen prometido para Hinata. Se acabó.**

\- **Fue envenenamiento –** confesó haciendo detener a su hijo **– trataron de envenenarla, a ella o su padre, no interesa. Esto fue una venganza.**

\- **¿Qué? –** eso era mucho peor a lo que él había imaginado - **¿pero cómo es posible? ¿Ya se sabe quién lo hizo?**

\- **El reino de la luna**

\- **Malditos…** \- su expresión cambió a la de total enfado. Como se habían atrevido a querer hacerle daño a Hinata. Era inconcebible **– como lo supieron.**

\- **Una carta –** recordó el Hyuga el tenso momento que vivió hace dos semanas cuando se enteró que una reunión secreta se había concretado en su ausencia, como parte del consejo, y ya habían decidido qué medida tomar. Ese día se enfrentó a su hermano el mismo que lo echó de la fortaleza y lo envió de vuelta a casa, para no seguir peleando.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Unos golpes débiles sonaron en su puerta, detuvo la lectura que hacía al segundo tomo del libro "tragedia de la muerte roja", para ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta. No había guardias afuera, no los necesitaba. La pequeña figura de una mujer mucho más baja que él ingresó a su estancia. Llevaba un velo oscuro que la cubría y antes miró a todos lados antes de pasar completamente. Quería pasar desapercibida._

\- _¿Se encuentra solo? – le sorprendía la visita de la mujer a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, no se había vestido del todo decente para recibirla, pero parecía que a ella poco le importaba eso – responda mi Lord._

\- _Si, solo estamos nosotros –_

\- _De acuerdo – llevó las arrugadas manos a la cabeza y lentamente descubrió su rostro, aunque de todos modos el castaño ya la había reconocido cuando la vio. Era la anciana Koharu, miembro del consejo real. Era una vieja muy astuta pero sobretodo cautelosa, una de las virtudes que a él le agradaban – es mejor así – cerró la puerta para poder conversar tranquilamente._

\- _Y bien que la trae por acá, y tan cautelosamente._

\- _Hay algo que debe saber, que el consejo le está ocultando, no sé aun porqué pero sé que con su ayuda llegaremos al fondo de esto – eso puso alerta al castaño, quien ya se veía que algo malo sucedía por lo oculto._

\- _¿ocultándome algo? Siéntese y explíqueme todo lo que sabe – dijo jalando una silla para que la anciana se sentara – y le agradezco de antemano que haya venido a avisarme._

\- _Ya es tarde para explicaciones, de eso hablaremos luego – dijo rechazando el asiento – debemos ir a la sala de reuniones, se ha convocado una asamblea a las 8, ya sospechaba yo que usted no estaba informado._

\- _¿pero qué? – Hizashi estaba realmente sorprendido. Sabía que su hermano era experto en guardarle cosas pero esto ya pasaba los límites. Se trataba del reino y era un asunto muy delicado en el que su hijo casi moría, era una locura tratar de ocultarle algo a él, guardián del sonido y parte principal de ese reino. Enfadado obedeció a la anciana y se dirigieron al consejo. A ella poco le interesaba que Homura la viera mal al llegar con Hizashi._

\- _Detengan esta sesión – anunció su propia llegada el castaño. Todos voltearon a verlo, algunos más sorprendidos que otros. Ese consejo estaba lleno de personas doble cara y faltos de ética. Cuando Homura lo vio entrar, se hizo el desentendido, pero no pasó inadvertida la mirada que le dirigió al rey, el mismo que no pudo disimular su asombro._

\- _Hizashi Hyuga y Koharu, justos los que faltaban, adelante._

\- _Me parece sutilmente extraño que hayan empezado un poco antes de las 8, sin nosotros presentes._

\- _Ya sabe que tratamos de ser puntuales – respondió el viejo sonriéndole con suma fingidez._

\- _¿en serio? – era una mujer astuta y excelente en actuación - ¿usted?_

\- _Tomen asiento y no retrasen más esta sesión por todos los dioses – bramó el rey callando de una sola la patética discusión._

\- _Yo aún me pregunto por qué no fui convocado, soy el principal autoridad luego del rey para esto – no tenía ganas de hacer amigos, estaba fastidiado con tanta hipocresía._

\- _Cuidado bien con lo que dices, incluso estando tu rey presente Hizashi – la voz suave y amenazadora que esta vez hizo Homura no le extrañaba para nada al ojiluna, ya le había hablado de ese modo antes – se puede entender mal para los presentes. Creo que deberías disculparte._

\- _No tengo porque satisfacerte. Si hubiera tenido ganas de ofender al rey antes de pensarlo ya me hubiera decapitado – le sonrió complacido – no es así, ¿majestad? – al contrario de Hiashi, Hizashi se caracterizaba por su humor negro y sarcasmo, el mismo que irritaba al gobernante. Su sonrisa fanfarrona se hizo presente. Hiashi no quería más inconvenientes en sus planes por lo que decidió dar por alto eso y seguir en lo que tramaban._

\- _Ya toma asiento y no colmes mi paciencia, hermano – demandó. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio y el anciano Homura prosiguió en su discurso._

\- _Bueno, como contaba, ayer descubrimos la traición del reino de la luna al exigirnos una dote mensual gratuita de diamantes, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo a que estos hechos son reprobables – el consejo hizo comentarios apoyando las palabras de Homura, a excepción de Koharu y Hizashi quienes seguían callados analizando sus palabras – el intento de asesinato a nuestra princesa dos veces solo nos indican que están listos para una guerra, la pregunta es ¿nosotros la estamos?_

\- _¿otro intento de asesinato? ¿Cuándo? – Hizashi odiaba ser el último en enterarse de las cosas._

\- _Ayer por la noche – habló otro del consejo._

\- _Mientras acompañabas a tu hijo en un tramo de vuelta a su castillo, este consejo se vio obligado a juntarse para discutir el intento de asesinato con una daga que sufrió Hinata – la voz del rey era calmada pero peligrosa – un mercenario de la luna fue enviado y de no ser por la presencia de Fugaku Uchiha este reino se habría quedado sin reina. Mi pregunta es ¿Dónde estaba tu hijo en ese momento? Déjame recordarte que su deber a su lado no es simplemente calentarle la cama, si se va a convertir en su prometido debe protegerla ante toda cosa – Hizashi miraba cautelosamente a su hermano pensando cada palabra que iba a responderle – esto solo me deja pensando que no es una buena opción a su lado._

\- _Mi palacio estaba desatendido, alguien debía regresar a administrarlo._

\- _Pudiste ir tú, no eres tan necesario en la capital por ahora – estaba claro que quería dejarlo mal parado, siempre buscaba la manera de humillarlo – además debes ordenar tus prioridades, y la prioridad ahora es Hinata, no tu ni tu familia – una punzada a su orgullo. Hizashi se lo tragó todo y se mordió la lengua. Estaba visto que en el fondo Hiashi estaba enojado con él así que no quería pecar de imprudente._

\- _Iré a buscar mañana mismo a Neji y lo traeré de vuelta, majestad, si es lo que quiere._

\- _Es lo que quiero, pero como dije, solo la presencia de él es necesaria. Quédate a cuidar tu palacio – esto último lo dijo haciendo con los dedos signos de comillas – el que debo recordarte que por poder me pertenece, así que cuídalo por mí, hermanito – Hizashi miró de reojo a la anciana Koharu, quien, con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió guardar silencio. En esos casos era mejor hacerla – entonces ya que las cosas están aclaradas, puede continuar Homura. Estoy seguro que ahora no será interrumpido._

 _En la sesión se abordaron distintas represalias, pero ninguna agradó del todo al soberano, por lo que una segunda sesión fue necesaria pactar para llegar a un consenso. Una vez levantada la sesión, cada uno de los participantes se marchó, incuso los ancianos, dejando solos al par de hermanos. El rey se disponía a retirarse pero Hizashi le abordó el paso, impidiendo que prosiga. La tensión creció en el ambiente._

\- _¿no crees que todo esto está extraño? –_

\- _¿a qué te refieres? – respondió Hiashi, levantando una ceja._

\- _No veo motivos por los que el reino de la luna quiera hacernos la guerra, esto debe tratarse de un malentendido – soltó de repente sorprendiéndolo._

\- _¿un malentendido? ¿es así como felicitas la ardua labor de mis hombres en llegar a la verdad de todo esto?_

\- _Solo opino que no hay una prueba consistente para apuntar a ellos_

\- _¿Y la carta?_

\- _Pudo hacerla cualquiera_

\- _No cualquiera roba el sello de un reino y lo usa en su contra._

\- _Si yo pudiera lo haría – eso sonó amenazante incluso para Hiashi. Estaba cansado de su hermano, siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importaba._

\- _Deberías cuidar lo que dices delante de mí, no quiero tomarlo como una amenaza, hermano._

\- _Oh no claro que no, no sería tan tonto como para decírtelo – las malas vibras corrían entre ellos, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo sin filo._

\- _Regresa a casa y envía a tu hijo, es mi última palabra – dijo dirigiéndose a las puertas, pero la voz de Hizashi siguió retadora como siempre._

\- _Y tu ten cuidado en ocultarme cosas, porque tarde o temprano estaré enterado. No quiero hacer suposiciones que eres tu quien está detrás de todo esto. No me obligues Hiashi… - el rostro del soberano era indescriptible. Abrió los ojos inmensamente sorprendido ante la desfachatez de su hermano. Sus labios se separaron levemente para posteriormente juntarse en un fruncir. Era inaudito._

\- _¿Qué diablos acabas de decirme?_

\- _Me preocupo por este reino incluso más que tú y te atreves a desprestigiarme. Acepta que necesitas la ayuda de alguien y de ninguna forma entrar en guerra. No contamos con soldados ni nada para poder enfrentarlos._

\- _Ten por seguro que como vuelvas a abrir la boca no será necesaria más preocupación de tu parte. Soy el rey de la hoja y tú no eres nadie, ni lo serás si no abandonas este castillo en menos de 24 horas. Quiero ver a tu sucio hijo aquí lo antes posible o juro que desposaré a Hinata con otro hombre. Y lo primero que haga cuando se dé eso será pedir tu cabeza._

\- _Si casas a Hinata con alguien más solo tendrás el repudio absoluto del reino. Un Hyuga se desposa con un Hyuga, no hay terceros._

\- _¡Largooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – bramó furioso señalando la puerta con su dedo. Hizashi supo que era momento de callar y sin decir adiós se fue del lugar. Hiashi respiró con dificultad por la situación que estaban viviendo, y porque sabía que, aunque no le gustaría, su hermano había tenido mucha razón con lo último que dijo._

 _-fin del flashback-_

\- **¿una carta? –** respondió perplejo su hijo

\- **Así es, es por ello que ahora mismo debes partir a la capital y demostrarle a Hinata que estás ahí para cuidarla, y a tu tío que eres un buen candidato a ser su prometido.**

\- **Esto no se trata de ser su prometido o no –** espetó molesto por el curso que daban las cosas. Todo lo que importaba era el poder por lo visto **– ella es mi familia y no dejaré que le pase nada. Y ya deja de meterte en mi vida –** furioso lanzó su escudo y espada al suelo para dar la vuelta e ingresar directo a su alcoba, enviando a un sirviente que le lleven sus cosas.

Hizashi ya no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, cuando algo se le metía a su hijo era difícil quitarlo, y para su mala suerte Neji estaba convencido que dejar su título era lo indicado y convertirse en un guerrero para demostrar su valía. Una gran estupidez. Su lugar era en el trono, el mismo que debió pertenecerle desde un principio a él de no ser por su hermano, que solo demostraba la poca capacidad de gobernar que tenía. Su Hizashi hubiera estaba en el trono desde un inicio ningún atentado hubiera ocurrido, no lo hubiera permitido. Pero como iban las cosas Neji estaba en una etapa en la que todo lo que su padre decía éste lo contradecía, por lo que se dirigió en busca de Sir Shiranui para hacerle un pedido.

\- **Recupérate de las heridas** – dijo a modo de despedida dejando su estancia, luego de haberle entregado una bolsa de monedas de oro **– y recuerda lo que te dije para su próximo encuentro. Debes derrotarlo y dejarlo herido, a tal punto que desee no volver a luchar, solo asegúrate que esté entero y vivo.**

El guerrero, solo importándole las cosas materiales más que su honor sonrió en aprobación al pedido de su gobernante, derrotar a Neji era todo lo que deseaba.

* * *

El camino de regreso de Neji fue agotado. El joven aún se sentía herido luego del combate de entrenamiento que tuvo con Genma, y porque además no había dormido bien analizando lo que su padre le había contado. El reino de la luna había declarado la guerra a su pueblo, y esto era malo, muy malo porque ellos militarmente eran débiles, a diferencia de sus oponentes. Se trataba de enseñar a los niños desde pequeños el arte de la guerra, pero todos los que eran buenos eran reclutados por su tío para que sirvan al palacio y a él mismo. Era como si solo estuvieran protegidos del pueblo mismo y no de extranjeros. Pensó en su prima. Hinata, el rey había demandado su presencia porque le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para ser su prometido, eso no era del todo malo sin embargo no le agradaba mucho. Estaban como habían iniciado. Al parecer los dioses habían dado una nueva oportunidad y habían perdonado sus pecados. Debía empezar con el pie derecho.

La primera noche aún estaban lejos de la franja por lo que ordenó hacer un campamento y descansar. Tenían apuro pero todos merecían un descanso. El segundo día inicio con los ánimos por los suelos. Un ladrón se introdujo por la noche robando algo de la comida que estaba destinada para los siguientes días. Así los días transcurrieron parando de vez en cuando a recolectar fruta y repartirse entre el grupo. Neji no comió dándoles prioridad a sus hombres, como todo líder haría.

Cuando estuvieron a unas cuantas horas de llegar a la franja una humareda a lo lejos les llamó la atención.

\- **Vayamos con cuidado** – ordenó el castaño desviándose del camino principal para coger una ruta externa. Caminaron precavidos pero sin tomar importancia a que podrían correr riesgo yendo por esa zona, cuando de la nada, una flecha se introdujo en el pecho del guardia principal de Neji, muy cerca de su corazón, matándolo al instante y arrojándolo de su caballo. El potro huyó despavorido al sentir cerca de él una nueva flecha. Todos se pusieron alertas y en menos de un segundo una lluvia de metales cayó desde el cielo hiriendo a muchos de ellos. Con un grito Neji ordenó avanzar deprisa al otro lado del valle escapando de los malhechores, ya después cuando estén resguardados averiguarían de quien se trataba. Corrieron un par de metros cuando al oír un gran estallido y la tierra estallar delante de ellos, el caballo del castaño paró en seco arrojando a su jinete al suelo. Una bomba había estallado impidiéndoles el pase y prácticamente acorralándolos.

* * *

\- **_Maldito bastardo – la borrosa figura de un joven mirando hacia ella le puso alerta – dime ahora quien te ha enviado._**

 ** _Un zumbido apareció nuevamente, como la última vez, cegándole la vista por completo. Era una tortura, no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar eso, se sujetó las sienes con suficiente fuerza como para sentir que perdía la conciencia._**

\- **_No llegarás a ella… - pudo reconocer la sangre saliendo de su boca, en forma de un gran cuajo cuando tosió escupiéndola toda._**

\- **_Dile a tu rey que es demasiado tarde para eso – no pudo ver de quien era esa voz, pero luego de frotarse los ojos pudo reconocer a uno de los implicados. ¡Neji!_**

\- **¡Neji!** – gritó sobresaltada despertando de su gran sueño. Estaba empapada en sudor y la fiebre acababa con ella. Miró bien a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie más que oscuridad plena. Con una mano temblorosa jaló la pesada cubrecama y se destapó por completo. Colocó un pie en la mullida alfombra cuando un sonido proveniente de su salón le llamó la atención.

\- **¿Nori?** – preguntó con su suave voz. De la nada un escalofrío recorrió su médula congelando sus pies sobre el suelo. No obtuvo respuesta alguna y eso solo la puso alerta. Alguien había tratado de asesinarla noches atrás y a pesar de tener guardias fuera de su alcoba, no se sentía segura **\- No… ¡Ahhhhhh!**

Al llegar a la puerta que separaba su alcoba un bulto pesado cayó sobre ella tirándola al piso. Su cabeza rebotó sobre el suelo y aunque sintió un gran mareo y cómo estaba a punto de perder la conciencia gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Una áspera mano le cubrió la boca para evitar que siguiera gritando, y el maloliente aliento de un hombre le amenazó que se callara.

\- **Cierra la maldita boca perra, o cortaré tu cuello de un solo golpe** – las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas por la peliazul al verse tan cerca de la muerte, sin embargo como primera vez en la vida una gran valentía le alentaba a ponerse de pie y luchar por seguir con vida.

Abrió la boca con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un gran mordisco, haciendo que el hombre retirara la mano con un leve grito. En el microsegundo que el hombre se sobaba, Hinata usó sus últimas fuerzas para dar un giro y ponerse de pie. Corrió en dirección a las puertas principales pero el cojeo en su adormecida pierna derecha le impidió seguir con rapidez, siendo alcanzada por el pesado hombre quien le jaló por atrás de los cabellos. El movimiento de impulso fue tan fuerte que arrancó un par de cabellos en la muchacha. Antes que pudiera gritar la mano cubrió nuevamente sus labios, apretando tan fuerte que estos sangraron.

Con desesperación alargó las manos para poder llegar al pomo de una de las puertas, ya que el sujeto la mantenía inmovilizada, cuando viendo de reojo su lado izquierdo visualizó en el aire como el hombre levantaba una daga con intención de clavársela. Lloriqueó nuevamente viendo sus últimos segundo de vida, cuando, antes de poder tener opción de volverle a morderla mano, el astuto sujeto le jaló el cabello hacia delante golpeando una de sus sienes contra la punta de un mueble en la estancia. La sangre no tardó en aparecer y la pobre ojiluna puso los ojos en blanco, cayendo por enésima vez en un profundo desmayo.

* * *

Holaaa aqui les traigo el quinto capítulo, agradezco demasiado a Valerie Hyuga Senju por su interés en mi historia, asimismo a Clarita y Lucero por seguir a este relato. Déjenme saber su opinión de este capítulo :3 les deseo una buena noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Descubiertos**

El hombre se hallaba sentado redactando una carta a la luz del sol en uno de los jardines de la fortaleza. Una bandada de aves pasó sobre su cabeza deleitándole la vista. Era una persona dura, fuerte y poderosa, pero debía admitir que disfrutaba de la quietud y la naturaleza, algo débil para otros. En su reino no existían esas cosas, todo era frío y sombrío. Era bueno despejarse y salir de la ciudad para poder admirar lo que hay más allá. Su hijo le había notificado la presencia de Rasa, el rey de la Arena y consigo traía buenas noticias diplomáticas. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó en unir ambos reinos ya que la Arena contaba con una princesa, pero a su esposa no le agradó la idea. Siempre era quien rechazaba a las doncellas de su hijo, por ello ya con 16 años, casi 17 no estaba prometido. Pero Sasuke a pesar de todo siempre tubo los pies en la tierra por ello no dudó en confiarle el reino a su partida a la Hoja, después de todo es el heredero así que lo puso al mando y sabía muy bien que su hijo haría un buen papel. Era joven, pero gobernaba como alguien de experiencia. Un buen muchacho. Lástima que no haya sido el verdadero heredero, ya suficiente deshonra tuvo con la traición de Itachi años atrás, de la que poco a poco se ha ido olvidando. Ese tipo de cosas no se perdonan y mucho menos un rey, por más hijo que sea, pero su esposa aún llora cada noche su ausencia y eso le duele. Quien dice que el rey no puede tener una debilidad…

\- **¿Interrumpo?** – levantó la mirada un tanto confundido. Había visto ese rostro antes pero no sabía de donde, no los habían presentado. La mujer al verle pensativo intervino.

\- **Koharu Utatane, mi Lord. Soy miembro del consejo privado del rey –** se sentó frente a él sin ser invitada.

\- **Oh –** le extendió la mano – **un placer milady** \- Le besó la mano haciéndola sonreír. No le pasó por alto que la mujer no se haya inclinado, pero tampoco le importó demasiado – **que la trae por acá. Tomaba un descanso.**

\- **Veo que le escribe a alguien** – dijo mirando el papel a medio escribir sobre la mesa. El hombre sonrió de lado dándose cuenta que a la anciana no se le pasaba nada por alto.

\- **Sí, me comunico con mi hijo. En mi ausencia le dejé el cargo de gobernante y quiero saber que las cosas anden bien en mi reino.**

\- **Muy sabio de su parte** – Fugaku sonrió complacido – **uno siempre debe estar al pendiente. Y más aún si se trata de un hijo –** lentamente su sonrisa fue desvaneciendo. Por dentro algo le gritaba un nombre: Itachi. No estaba seguro si la mujer se refería a eso, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema o terminaría enfadado.

\- **Usted misma lo dijo** – sonrió falsamente.

\- **En fin, quería darle mi personal gracias por la ayuda que nos ha brindado últimamente. Quiero decir, es usted quien salvó hace poco a la princesa de dos actos que atentaban su vida. Lo cual si lo pienso bien me parece extraño**

\- **Simples coincidencias, diría yo. Deberían agradecer a los dioses que haya estado cerca.**

\- **Tengo entendido que no es un hombre religioso. Me sorprende oírle decir aquello.**

\- **Es cierto, pero si estás en tierras ajenas debes seguir sus costumbres, es una ley de respeto.**

\- **Concuerdo totalmente** – se rascó la frente.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Un par de noches atrás acudió a los aposentos de Hizashi Hyuga para discutir un tema de tierras. El ojiluna se había mostrado interesado en la construcción de un puente para facilitar el comercio entre los pueblos sin reino. Entró a la torre principal con el permiso de los guardias y se dirigió a la alcoba, más al llegar se dio con la sorpresa que el Hyuga había partido. Le pareció raro, habían acordado verse, una total falta de consideración no haberle avisado. Tal vez regresaría pronto, de todos modos ya su presencia no era necesaria en dicha torre. De regreso a la puerta principal quedó admirando los diversos cuadros que decoraban el tapiz de las paredes, y le sorprendió que en una zona una gran cantidad de ellos se dedicaran a la fallecida reina. Sonrió al verla. La había conocido en su juventud, una mujer bastante preciosa y sobre todo risueña. Debía admitir que le llamó a atención desde el momento que la vio, sin embargo ya tenía pareja. Legalmente no pero por costumbre de los Hyuga, ya estaba planeado así desde su nacimiento. Era su propio hermano, Hiashi el elegido para desposarla. Pero en aquel entonces su juventud y rebeldía pesaban más que cualquier cosa y se enfrentó en una batalla por ella, no era para pedir su mano porque no se lo permitían, sino simplemente para demostrarle que era un mejor partido que el ojiluna. La batalla fue épica, poco le importó la nariz sangrante o el labio roto, le había partido la pierna a su oponente y eso le satisfacía. Decidieron detener la batalla sus mismos padres, los reyes, y todo quedó ahí, aunque en el fondo él sabía que había ganado la pelea, y además el corazón de ella. Aún recordaba su sonrisa cuando le obsequió ese ramo de lilas antes de marcharse a su reino. Pasó mucho tiempo para que se olvidara de ella, hasta que Mikoto, su actual esposa llegó a su vida, y todo se fue de cabeza, y por eso mismo supo que era la elegida. Siguió viendo el cuadro. Hiashi, ¿es que ese hombre no sonreía? Poseía una mirada autoritaria, una mirada amenazante para dejar en claro que era el rey absoluto de sus tierras. Un gran fanfarrón era todo. En medio de los dos, una bella niña se encontraba, no debía pasar los 2 años. Tenía los ojos como la luna, al igual que sus padres, y el cabello azulado. Bastante tierna. Hinata destacaba por su belleza, aunque debía admitir que Hanabi era quien sacó los rasgos de su madre. Leyó el pie de la foto: La princesa Hinata Hyuga en su segundo cumpleaños junto a sus padres, los reyes Hiashi Hyuga y… unos ruidos hicieron que se detenga. Guardó silencio y no movió ni un musculo para volver a escuchar. De nuevo volvió aquel ruido, como si algo hubiera caído. Trató se seguir el sonido hasta que dio con el lugar de donde provenía. Una gran puerta de madera lo separaba de aquella alcoba, no quería pecar de inmiscuido así que giró con la intención de llamar a algún guardia, cuando su grito lo puso alerta._

\- _¡Auxilio! – era la voz de la princesa - ¡por favor ayuda, quiere matarme! – sin pensarlo dos veces abrió su capa y sacó su espada que portaba a todos lados. De una sola patada logró abrir la puerta para ver la espeluznante escena._

 _Hinata estaba en el suelo, sangrando de la cabeza, y sobre ella un hombre de unos 60 años de edad estaba a punto de clavarle una daga. El hombre al verlo de inmediato se puso de pie y trató de huir, pero Fugaku fue más rápido y logró clavarle su espada por la espalda. Los guardias llegaron y tomaron al criminal quien aún respiraba y se lo llevaron al calabozo. Las cuidadoras rápidamente llevaron a otro lugar a Hinata y el Uchiha confundido volvió a sus aposentos. Más tarde sería llamado para declarar lo sucedido al rey de la Hoja._

 _-Fin de flashback-_

\- **Pero si algo debo decir es que pienso que no quieren mucho a su heredera** – la mujer levantó las peludas y blancas cejas.

\- **¿Por qué dice eso?**

\- **En las dos veces que salvé la vida de su princesa, no vi un guardia cerca protegiéndola. Lo cual es realmente sorprendente. De ser el rey ella sería mi prioridad en mantenerla segura.**

\- **Si… esa pobre niña. Este reino no ha tenido las mejores decisiones, y es ella quien termina pagándolo. Es por ello que acudía a su presencia.**

\- **¿A mí?**

\- **Estuve leyendo sobre su casa y sus tierras…**

* * *

Llevaba dos horas despierta. Le habían notificado que dos días habían transcurrido desde su nuevo atentado y que esa mañana el agresor fue ejecutado. Lo primero que preguntó al despertar fue por su primo, pero se vio tranquilizada cuando supo que había llegado al palacio. Solo fue un sueño.

\- **La criada ya está llenando su tina, un buen baño es lo que necesita majestad** \- Natsu la acompañaba. Había ayudado a ordenar su ropa algo que si la había enojado ya que no era una sirvienta, era una doncella. Pero Hinata se lo había pedido, y no pudo rechazarlo.

\- **Gracias** – su voz aún era débil, cosa que ella misma odiaba. ¿Cómo podrían respetarla de ese modo si siempre se mostraba temerosa y débil? Vamos que ya había cumplido 16 años y ya la habían tratado de atacar en tres ocasiones. Era todo un record. Ningún hombre querría desposarla. Ni siquiera Neji – **me duele mucho la cabeza.**

\- **Debe ser por haber dormido tantas horas.**

\- **No estuve durmiendo, estaba desmayada** – se exculpó.

\- **Si, mientras todos los demás hacen mil cosas usted siempre se toma un tiempo para descansar, oh no, un desmayo** – eso ultimo lo dijo muy muy bajo para evitar que Hinata lo escuchara, pero el lugar estaba tan silencioso que claramente oyó todo. Notó que su doncella estaba enfadada.

\- **¿Qué dijiste?** – de espaldas los ojos de Natsu se abrieron, asustada.

\- **Que descuide, en lo que se recuperaba los demás ya han puesto todo en su lugar, ya han interrogado al asesino y todo ha vuelto a ser como antes** – pudo distinguir su falsa sonrisa, y sobretodo sabía que nada de eso era cierto. Asintió con la cabeza para terminar con eso, ya luego analizaría de cerca a su mejor amiga.

\- **Majestad, su tina esta lista** – una criada ingresó a la estancia, aprovechando el tiempo para que Natsu desapareciera. Hinata con dificultad puso los pies sobre la alfombra y caminó al baño. Uno bueno era lo que necesitaba.

* * *

El castaño se encontraba en la oficina de su tío para hacerle frente. Horas atrás en su alcoba la cuidadora había curado sus heridas y vendado su cabeza. Se había salvado con las justas.

\- **¿Los reconociste? –**

\- **si majestad, ellos mismos me dejaron claro quiénes eran, quería que se lo dijera. Fueron enviados por Toneri Otsutsuki.**

\- **Toneri… - r** espondió el rey incrementando su furia.

\- **Dice que acabará todo esto cuando cumpla su parte, o de lo contrario Hinata sería obligada a la fuerza. ¿de qué está hablando?**

\- **Tu padre ya te habrá notificado. Ese reino solo quiere mis diamantes, y lo peor de todo gratis. No podemos permitirlo, iremos hasta lo último por ello. Iniciaremos una guerra.**

\- **Como usted desee majestad, yo estoy aquí cumpliendo con mi deber y para cuidar a Hinata.**

\- **¿cuidarla?** – volteó levantando una ceja – **mírate, ni siquiera has podido cuidarte a ti mismo. No seas ridículo niño y vete a tu palacio. Pondré mil hombres si es necesario para cuidarla. Justo ahora es cuando quiero a tu familia lejos de ella** – todo había pasado muy rápido para Hiashi. Había discutido con su hermano y de pronto Hinata era atacada y Neji de la nada parecía todo golpeado. Nada de eso le olía bien.

\- **¿de qué habla mi señor?, he jurado lealtad a usted y a mi prima y protegerla hasta el último de sus días…**

\- **Si, y es por eso que en las dos últimas veces estuviste a su lado para salvarla.**

\- **Señor…**

\- **Estoy realmente enfadado y decepcionado contigo, solo me hace pensar que no eres digno de casarte con ella. No eres digno de recibir este reino –** el muchacho estaba mudo, cargando sobre sus hombros un gran peso de culpa. Era todo lo que Hiashi deseaba – **escúchame bien lo que te diré Neji, hoy habrá una nueva asamblea para saber el destino de mi hija. Como sabrás hemos atacada una de las ciudades más importantes de la Luna y estamos en defensa esperando el próximo ataque de ellos. Sé que este no es el mejor lugar para ella pero enviándola a tu castillo y lejos de mí no me sentiré tranquilo. Pasa la noche en su alcoba y veremos qué pasa. Si me demuestras que eres capaz de protegerla, te daré nuevamente mi bendición para que te cases con ella. De lo contrario, espero no verte aquí de nuevo.**

\- **Si, majestad** – se inclinó a él el muchacho – **prometo no defraudarlo**.

\- **Ya te explicará una criada lo que debes hacer ahí dentro.**

* * *

Salió de aquel sitio, y ni bien abrió una puerta la figura de la castaña lo esperaba ansiosa.

\- **Neji –** se tiró a él. Este sorprendido la apartó en un segundo y tirando de su muñeca la sacó de la torre. Los guardias los miraron no tan amigablemente. Cuando estuvieron perdidos entre los arboles de los jardines, se detuvo y volteó a verla más que enfadado.

\- **Que rayos fue eso, esos guardias nos han visto. ¿eres consciente de ello?** – una vena en su frente apareció.

\- **Yo solo te extrañaba y vine a verte. Cuando por fin pude visitarte no te encontré en tu alcoba, en su lugar una cuidadora me dijo que estabas con el rey. Me asusté al verla ahí y me contó todo lo que te había pasado. No lo dudé y vine a buscarte.**

\- **¿Fuiste a mi alcoba?** – su mirada era incrédula. No podía creer todo lo que Natsu le decía – **no puedo creerlo, en serio que no. ¿acaso quieres que te echen de aquí y que a mí me sentencien a muerte?**

\- **Solo quiero estar contigo idiota** – le reclamó dándole un golpe en el pecho – **además necesitaba un respiro, ya estaba harta de los quejidos de Hinata. Desmayarse, es lo único que sabe hacer.**

\- **¿Hinata?** – su mirada cambió de repente a la de alguien tremendamente preocupado. Eso enfureció más a la muchacha **-¿Cómo está ella? ¿ha despertado?**

\- **Si ya lo ha hecho** – escupió con veneno – **desearía que siguiera durmiendo.**

\- **Como te atreves a desearle eso, ¿no era tu mejor amiga?**

\- **Claro que lo es pero…** \- se tocó la frente mientras suspiró agotada – **yo… yo solo estoy cansada. Me he preocupado por ella todo este tiempo, mi cabeza no da para más y digo tonteras. No tienes idea de los días de preocupación que pasamos todas. Yo también fui una de las afectadas en el segundo atentado. Me coloqué delante de ella para recibir el puñal y ese hombre me empujó –** lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, mientras se secaba – **no tienes idea. Quien eres tú para juzgarme** – Neji se sintió terriblemente mal. Tenía razón ellas habían estado desprotegidas mientras él había abandonado el palacio y se fue al suyo. Era un desconsiderado. Nada de eso hubiera pasado en su presencia. Se acercó a abrazarla.

\- **Lo lamento, yo… soy un desconsiderado** – una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica el cual aún se hallaba escondido en el cuello de su amado – **pero ya estoy aquí para cuidarlas** – y dicho esto, la sonrisa en un microsegundo se esfumó.

* * *

Ese día había amanecido soleado, como todos los demás días. Su criada le llevó el desayuno a la cama y luego de ver que a esta no le pasaba nada al probarlo, comió todo lo de la bandeja. Estaba hambrienta. La noche anterior no comió nada por pasarse horas junto a su hermana esperando que despierte. Pero no sucedió y se quedó dormida. Alguien debía haberla transportado a su alcoba.

\- **Buenas noticias princesa** – apareció su tutora abriendo las cortinas que seguían cerradas **– su hermana ha despertado, está saludable y preciosa** – la sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Rápidamente se puso de pié para ir a verla.

\- **Hey** – le detuvo la maestra – **pero antes debe darse un baño. No querrá que Hinata la vea en ese estado** – la ojiluna sonrió aceptándolo. El día había amanecido de color rosa.

Luego de la reconfortante ducha sin pensarlo fue directo al piso de abajo, donde se hallaba la alcoba de Hinata. A su lado un guardia la escoltaba, como de costumbre. Tocó duro un sonoro golpe, pero al no tener respuesta toco un par de veces más. A los minutos una criada la atendió anunciándole que Hinata estaba dándose un baño. Ingresó a su cama para esperarla, colocando en un vaso la flor de lavanda que había arrancado un día atrás para su hermana.

Pasó media hora hasta que Hinata saliera. En cuanto se vieron corrieron a abrazarse. Tenían un vínculo especial, a pesar de que Hanabi a su edad estaba pasando por la etapa de rebeldía. Poco le importaba, había asumido que no iba a ser quien reine la Hoja así que los modales y ser una dama escapaban de ella.

\- **¿Cómo has despertado, te duele algo?**

\- **No, ya estoy mucho mejor** – respondió Hinata – **sin embargo esto me da mucho escozor** – dijo señalando la gaza que le habían colocado cerca la su frente, donde se golpeó con la punta de la mesa.

\- **Es para que no se te infecte, pronto te lo sacarán.**

\- **Lo sé, geniecita** – ambas rieron. - **Estas más grande –**

\- **Vamos, solo no me has visto dos días y ya hablas como una anciana que deja su pueblo por 10 años** – río la niña.

\- **Es cierto Hana, mírate, poco a poco estás creciendo y hermosa.**

\- **Es verdad milady** – intervino la criada que salía de limpiar la tina – **cada día es más hermosa y muy parecida a su madre** – ambas jóvenes se entristecieron. Recordar a su madre era una de las cosas que les partía el corazón. A Hinata porque sentía que en esos momentos la necesitaba, y Hanabi porque por más que deseara no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de ella, salvo los cuadros pintados que ve en el palacio. Y es que tristemente su madre murió meses después de alumbrarla, en medio de una revuelta con el reino del sonido, ya ahora abolido.

\- **Es verdad, mamá estaría orgullosa** – Hinata tomó un mechón rebelde de Hanabi y lo colocó detrás de su oreja – **sé que últimamente han estado todos sobre mi protegiéndome, pero es de ti de quien se deberían preocupar –** la menor soltó una carcajada recordando las aventuras que había tenido esos días fuera del palacio con sus amigos, parecía que nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia – **se bien lo que has hecho, bandida, solo pido que tengas cuidado, nuestra familia está pasando un mal momento, y para colmo la guerra se ha iniciado.**

\- **Está bien hermanita –** dijo sosteniendo su delicada mano – **juro que velaré por mí, de eso no lo dudes. Más bien preocúpate por ti, tu salud, mírate, justifico que hayas perdido la conciencia esta última vez, pero las anteriores, ¿Qué está pasando contigo?** – la peliazul analizó las palabras de su hermana. Er cierto, sus desmayos se debían a una cosa, esos sueños raros. No sabía si era prudente contarlos, pero de alguna forma debía soltarlos, solo que con Hanabi no era lo mejor. Esperaría que las cosas se calmen y le consultaría a su tutora, de seguro ella hallaría la cura para eso.

\- **Si, prometo que comeré más** –dijo mintiendo – **¿y ya has visto a Neji? ¿Cómo está?**

\- **¡¿Neji está aquí?!** – exclamó sorprendida la menor, quería mucho a su primo Neji, amaba jugar con él las pocas veces que éste se hallaba lejos de Hinata – **no estaba enterada.**

\- **Deberíamos ir a verlo** – sugirió Hinata, sin embargo como si de una invocación se tratase su tutora Nori apareció en escena.

\- **Disculpe majestad, pero su padre me ha ordenado que la escolte a su alcoba, desea verla –**

\- **No se supone que acaba él debería verla. Es extraño** – a Hanabi le parecía raro.

\- **Ese no es asunto mío milady, yo solo cumplo ordenes, así que si no le molesta le pido que me acompañe alteza. Él rey desea su presencia.**

\- **Claro** – respondió con débil voz la mayor de las hermanas – **descuida Hana, luego iremos junta a ver a Neji, no tardaré.**

\- **Eso espero** – le sonrió con desgano la niña.

* * *

Un buen rato pasó y Hinata no volvía. Se cansó de juguetear con sus cosas privadas así que optó por dar una vuelta al castillo. Tal vez si se animaba saldría a la ciudad de incógnita. Aunque a quien engañaba, no era a ella a quien deseaban hacer daño.

\- **Majestad, estamos yendo lejos, no es pertinente que esté sola por el bosque del palacio. Mejor vayamos al jardín de la reina.**

\- **No pasa nada, además estás conmigo** – la criada no movió ni un musculo, si había alguien afuera tratando de dañarlas no había hombre alrededor para que las defienda. Era débil.

\- **Pero alteza, sabe que la familia real está en peligro, mejor vayamos a leer una historia** – dijo dando la vuelta.

\- **Como quieras, yo me quedaré aquí, hayá tú si me abandonas** – la mujer, con falsa sonrisa y evidente enojo regresó junto a la princesa. Odiaba cuando se comportaba contra las normas.

La ojiluna se entretuvo un rato viendo como un lagarto era perseguido por un conejo blanco. Tomó asiento bajo un fuerte árbol de roble y con una piedra talló al animal sobre el tronco. Era muy hábil para eso, para tallar, para cortar, para destruir. Se perdió en el tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que gran parte del árbol estaba rayado y la punta de la piedra perdía filo, cuando un ruido proveniente de unos árboles más allá atrajo su atención. Miró a un lado y su criada se había quedado dormida, miró al otro y no vio a nadie, por lo que, sigilosamente caminó rumbo aquel lugar.

Trató de no hacer ruido al pisar las hojas secas, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo reconocer dos voces, una de ellas de su primo.

\- _¿Neji?_ – pensó

\- **yo… yo solo estoy cansada. Me he preocupado por ella todo este tiempo, mi cabeza no da para más y digo tonteras. No tienes idea de los días de preocupación que pasamos todas. Yo también fui una de las afectadas en el segundo atentado. Me coloqué delante de ella para recibir el puñal y ese hombre me empujó** –una mujer delante de él le hablaba, a pesar de estar de espaldas pudo reconocer que se trataba de Natsu – **no tienes idea. Quien eres tú para juzgarme** – Natsu como siempre contando grandes hazañas de ella. Hinata se las creía todas, pero Hanabi dudaba.

\- **Lo lamento, yo… soy un desconsiderado** – Neji la había abrazado, un cálido abrazo que poco a poco le fue incomodando a la menor de las Hyuga – **pero ya estoy aquí para cuidarlas –** ¿de que hablaba?

\- **¿A ambas? -**

\- **Natsu…** \- Neji se alejó de ella y la miró un tanto furioso **– cuantas veces te he dicho que Hinata es igual de importante para mí.**

\- **¿A ella también la amas?**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Nunca lo dijiste, ¿sabes? Pero a ella si estabas dispuesto a confesárselo, aunque sepas que es un engaño, porque todo esto lo es. Ni siquiera quieres casarte.**

\- **Yo quiero a Hinata, la quiero demasiado, y respecto a ti. Sinceramente a estas alturas con todo este peso encima…**

\- **Dirás con Hinata encima…**

\- **Realmente ya no sé lo que siento.**

\- **Te enseñaré la diferencia entre un te quiero y un te amo –** respondió la chica.

\- **¿de qué ha…** \- no hubo tiempo para más. Sin previo aviso se lanzó a él como si de una serpiente se tratara. Víbora. Por eso a Hanabi nunca le dio buena espina. No era más que una interesada. Desde el principio quiso quitarle a Neji y no le interesó que era el futuro esposo de su soberana. No había tiempo que perder. Hinata se tenía que enterar de esto lo más antes posible y detener esa mentira. Retrocedió lentamente para regresar a la fortaleza, cuando oyó cerca la voz de su criada.

\- **¿Hanabi? ¿milady? –** la pareja rápidamente volteó hacia ella, quien los miró con su más gélida cara. En Neji se podía ver terror. Habían sido descubiertos y debían afrontar su pecado. Hanabi no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo y menos de quien se trataría la mejor amiga, y sobre todo el futuro esposo. Sin importarle más que la estuvieran viendo corrió lo más veloz que pudo siendo seguida por su sirvienta y un atemorizado Neji que le suplicaba se detenga. Pero no lo hizo.

* * *

La señora Nori tocó la puerta del despacho de Hiashi Hyuga, para anunciar que su hija ya estaba afuera esperándolo. Luego de presentarse y que el hombre le ordenara que pasara, ingresó con la muchacha.

\- **Buenos días padre** – se inclinó Hinata – **me mandó a llamar.**

\- **Puedes retirarte Nori, gracias** – habló con voz fuerte. Cuando la mujer procedió a retirarse, el Hyuga se puso de pie y se acercó a su hija. Le dio un abrazo – **como te has levantado**

\- **Muy bien padre** – el hombre revisó su frente levantando levemente la tela. Vio la fea puntada que le habían hecho y giro un poco la boca.

\- **Le dije a esa mujer que haga lo posible en que no se note, ha hecho un mal trabajo, la echaré hoy mismo** \- Hinata tragó saliva. Ni si quera ella se había observado y ya se estaba lamentando.

\- **Como sabes el reino de la luna nos ha declarado la guerra, así que lo primordial en este caso es tu seguridad** – de solo oír aquello a Hinata le tembló el cuerpo. Era por eso que la habían tratado de asesinar varias veces, y eso que solo estaban empezando – **he ordenado a Neji que pase todo el tiempo contigo, si no te molesta** – saber que Neji había vuelto le alegraba, aunque saber que estaría día y noche su lado no del todo **– ¿tienes algún problema con ello?**

\- **Claro que no** – mintió Hinata –

\- **Bien, es un buen espadachín el muchacho, le he visto en sus entrenamientos, así que hoy mismo ingresarán una cama para colocarla en tu sala, hasta que esto termine él dormirá en esa habitación y si tienes algún problema solo grita. Es la persona que me da más confianza a tu lado que cualquier otro guardia. Pero ya sabes que si trata de pasarse de listo no dudes en avisarme –** Hinata tragó la saliva fuertemente. Neji en su alcoba, ¿pasando la noche? No lo había imaginado tan pronto. Lo bueno es que al menos no dormiría en su cama porque ahí sí sería un total bochorno. No estaba del todo convencida con la idea pero era para su seguridad, así que no quedaba de otra.

\- **Descuide, sé que Neji no es esa clase de hombres.**

\- **Y más le vale** – tomó las manos de su hija y la miró fijamente – **han sido días difíciles pero prometo que no permitiré que vuelvas a pasar otra desgracia. La hoja velará por ti y por tu hermana y afrontaremos este duro momento que estamos atravesando, y cuando acabe sabrás que será un mejor reino en el que tú y tu esposo gobernarán felices** – con cariño le besó en la frente y le dijo que se retirara, la hora del almuerzo llegaba y luego de ello se reuniría con la asamblea. Por dentro una sonrisa amarga le decía que más le valía no estar mintiendo, o la luna acabaría con ellos por haber roto el pacto que hicieron, así que no le quedaba otra que ganarles y evitar que su pueblo sepa lo que realmente había hecho.

* * *

Todos los miembros estaban presentes, únicamente faltaba Hizashi pero se le perdonaba, ya que había partido a su castillo en el sonido. El tema de la asamblea ese día era la alianza que se estaba trazando con el reino de la Arena para que los apoyen con ayuda militar ya que la Hoja no contaba con ello, sobre el refuerzo en los límites del reino y sobre cómo se cuidaría la vida de la heredera. La asamblea tardó más de hora y media en los dos primeros temas, donde se firmó el pacto y se decidió colocar 50 mil soldados de la arena repartidos en 30 grupos en los próximos días. Tocaba hablar sobre Hinata. Homura apoyó la decisión del rey de mantener a su primo junto a ella, aunque otros miembros del consejo, en su mayoría ancianos vieron esto como un escándalo. Muchas opiniones se oyeron y muchas propuestas surgieron, hasta que la astuta Koharu, quien hasta el momento se hallaba en silencio, habló.

\- **Durante los últimos días he estado haciendo unas cuantas averiguaciones** – habló dirigiéndose a sus demás miembros – **realicé un par de viajes fugaces.**

\- **Nos dimos cuenta –** no tardó en intervenir Homura, pero la anciana lo ignoró.

\- **Es así que he llegado a la mejor conclusión en lo que la vida y seguridad de la princesa se refiere.**

\- **Prosigue –** intervino Hiashi, un tanto interesado en lo que la mujer le podría decir. Sabía bien qué clase de persona era, sin embargo admiraba lo mucho que se preocupaba por el reino, pase lo que pase ese era un buen rasgo de Koharu.

\- **He viajado al reino del fuego**

\- **¿el fuego?** – interrumpió otro miembro del consejo, la anciana asintió con la cabeza.

\- **Así es, creo que nos ha quedado claro con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos hacia la princesa, que Fugaku Uchiha no tiene ninguna mala intención con este reino, por el contrario sigue afianzando las alianzas que se crearon hace más de 300 años, y lo ha demostramos protegiendo a nuestra heredera cuando lo ha necesitado, incluso más que muchos de este reino** – todos quedaron callados, incluso Hiashi esperando que continúe – **todos sabemos lo complicado que es ingresar a sus tierras, deben pasar por una franja montañosa ampliamente vigilada por sus guardias, lo que lo hace inexpugnable y difícil de tomar.**

\- **Es cierto eso –** habló otro de los miembros.

\- **De niña mi familia pasó una difícil situación en la que se vieron obligados a mandarme a un convento.**

\- **¿A dónde pretende llegar Koharu?** – el irritable hombre odiaba cuando la anciana se tomaba su tiempo de contar sobre pasajes de su vida, y sobre todo cuando le ganaba –

\- **Tranquilo Homura, ya estoy terminando** – sonrió – **un convento es considerado uno de los lugares más seguros porque no se espera que las personas sean enviadas a tal lugar. O son huérfanas o mujeres sin linaje, no de la nobleza. El convento de las cenizas queda en el país del fuego, y se bien que si la princesa es enviada ahí nada malo podrá sucederle, si se mantiene todo en incógnita claro y se le dice a todos que sigue confinada en su torre.**

\- **¿se ha vuelto loca?** \- habló rápidamente el aciano - **¿Cómo se le ocurre que se enviará a la princesa a un convento? Por todos los dioses, y encima en un país tan lejano. Majestad es esto un disparate** – volteó a buscar la gracia de su majestad.

\- **Será enviada como una muchacha más, bajo otro nombre, incluso Hanabi podría acompañarla, y una de sus criadas. Se harán pasar por hijas de un campesino que desean unirse al señor. Se mantendrán ahí hasta que la guerra culmine, porque tengan por seguro que aquí la princesa no durará una semana más.**

\- **¿Es esa una amenaza?** – se levantó irritado el viejo.

\- **Tranquilos señores –** puso orden Hiashi. No le agradaba la idea de mandar a Hinata lejos dejando el trono libre para Neji, pero tampoco la idea de verla muerta.

\- **Me parece una interesante idea** – Hiruzen Sarutobi, otro de los miembros habló esta vez apoyando a su compañera – **se bien de la seguridad de un convento, nadie conoce a nadie ahí. Si se envía por la noche a la princesa nadie sabrá donde está ni que se ha ido.**

\- **Es ridículo –** se negó Homura – **este reino no enviará a su heredera lejos.**

\- **Piénselo bien majestad, que es lo más importante, ¿no es acaso la vida de su hija?**

\- **Y como podemos confiar en Fugaku Uchiha, él tiene un hijo, ¿Qué tal si desea algo más con Hinata? ¿y qué me dicen del otro que se convirtió en traidor? Ese reino no me da buena espina.**

\- **Tengo entendido que Sasuke Uchiha, el nombre del chico, ya está comprometido con alguien más, y Fugaku es una persona de confiar.**

\- **Comprometido, claro… como si eso fuera a evitarlo.**

\- **El convento es solo para mujeres –** habló nuevamente Sarutobi – **cualquier roce del príncipe con Hinata es nulo, la princesa irá únicamente al consejo hasta ser recogida por nosotros mismos. Eso está claro.**

\- **Apoyo totalmente esta decisión** – un tercer miembro se sumó a la idea de Koharu, y luego un cuarto más.

\- **Vamos majestad, es usted quien decide y no creo que apoye esta barbarie** – Homura sabía que el rey le daría la razón, el rey hacia todo lo que él le sugería.

\- **¿estamos seguros que Fugaku aceptará esto?**

\- **Me he encargado de todo majestad y está dispuesto a hacerlo, solo desea que usted se lo pida.**

\- **De acuerdo** – dijo rascándose la frente. A un lado tenía a un buen grupo de sus concejales decididos en que eso era lo mejor que se debía hacer, y por el otro a Homura seguro que él negaría. Todo estaba en aquellos que no se decidían.

\- **Entonces votemos, levante la mano los que están de acuerdo con enviar a Hinata a dicho convento** – de los 8 miembros del consejo, 5 de ellos levantaron la mano, contra 3 que se opusieron.

\- **La última palabra siempre la tiene su alteza** \- dijo orgulloso el vil anciano **– nosotros sólo somos unas guías, háganos saber cuál es su decisión majestad, y que sea la más cuerda.**

Hiashi estaba confundido, no estaba seguro de que hacer. En el fondo si confiaba en Fugaku a pesar de haber tenido sus encuentros en el pasado, pero sabía que era un hombre de palabra y que si prometía cuidar a su hija así sería, pero por otro, tener a Hinata lejos y a Hizashi y Neji tan cerca, definitivamente tendría que tener mucho cuidado en tener a su hija de vuelta sin que la población sepa de su acuerdo con la luna o pediría su cabeza antes de que Hinata llegue al poder a salvarlo. Tal vez enviarla no era una mala idea, y de paso se llevaría con ella a Hanabi y la metería de por vida al convento, tener a un hermano cerca cuando eres el gobernante nunca ha sido bueno y no quería que Hinata pasara todas las angustias que él pasa por culpa de Hizashi. Estaba claro, Hanabi se convertiría en sacerdotisa de los dioses y Hinata la acompañaría hasta que la guerra acabe, solo debía asegurarse de tener a los otros Hyugas muy bien vigilados.

\- **Entonces que así sea, Hinata será enviada mañana mismo a dicho convento junto a Hanabi y su más confidente criada. Esperemos la bendición de Fugaku y que este acceda en acompañarnos. Se levanta la sesión. Pueden marcharse.**

El rostro de Homura era indescriptible, nunca le habían humillado en el consejo, era el favorito de su alteza. Buscó su mirada exigiendo una explicación, más cuando el rey se retiró por una puerta trasera sin mirarlo, no lo dudó y se marchó tratando de no perder más su dignidad. Por su lado también salió la anciana Koharu, quien le dedico la más triunfal sonrisa de vitoria, al fin las cosas iban por buen camino.

* * *

Holaaaaaa amiguitos les traigo aquí el sexto capítulo de esta novela medieval. me alegra que ha muchos les haya gustado, de verdad, un beso y un abrazo especial a las personas que me han comentado:

\- Valerie Hyuga Senju de verdad trato de escribir todos los dias porque ustedes mismas me motivan a hacerlo :3 la respuesta positiva que he tenido me hace muy feliz realmente

\- Ema igual te agradezco tomarte el tiempo de comentar, no te preocupes el Sasuhina ya esta muy muy cera ;) es solo que antes debía crear el contexto histórico.

Mucho amor para tod s, que pasen un buen día 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: cabello**

Corrió y corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a la alcoba de su hermana. Miles de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza en el transcurso, como qué es lo que sucedería con los implicados cuando el rey se entere de ello. Sin duda alguna mandaría a matar a Neji por considerarlo alta traición hacia su majestad, y Natsu, ella poco le importaba sin embargo su destino sería el mismo. Su corazón se estrujó de imaginarlo. Neji muerto, su querido primo. Pero había pecado gravemente y si no era su padre, los dioses le castigarían. Estaba en un gran dilema. Tocó con la mano temblorosa demostrando su gran duda, como nunca antes lo había hecho, deseando en el fondo de ella que nadie le abra la puerta.

\- **Majestad** – el sonido de la bisagra anunció a la criada principal de Hinata – **la princesa no ha vuelto, si es por ello que ha venido –** Hinata no estaba en su alcoba, ¿sería esa una señal para desistirlo? Definitivamente no lo era. Sin responder a la mujer dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta lentamente mientras meditaba. Le preguntaría a todos los guardias si alguien vio a Hinata y se lo diría de una vez antes de acobardarse.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha se dirigía con paso apresurado a la sala principal del despacho del Hiashi por un asunto importante con respecto a Hinata. Ya imaginaba de qué trataba, la anciana Koharu le había dicho todo anteriormente.

\- **Adelante** – ordenó Hiashi cuando sus guardias anunciaron que el Uchiha se encontraba afuera.

\- **Hiashi** – saludó de manera cortés con una leve inclinación, misma que fue correspondida e imitada por el ojiluna.

\- **Fugaku** \- saludó – **imagino que ya sabrás el motivo por el cual te he mandado llamar.**

\- **Así es, supongo que hablar temas de Hinata.**

\- **Las cosas últimamente no están bien aquí en la Hoja, y temo que la vida de mis hijas, especialmente la de mi heredera esté en peligro, es por ello que me he visto obligado a tomar esta decisión, y quiero que sepas que entenderé la posición que estas tomando, únicamente pido a cambio total lealtad. Son de mi propia sangre de quien estamos hablando** – la actitud del Hyuga le sonó un poco extraña al rey del país del fuego. Sabia de la personalidad acaparadora de Hiashi, y aunque era lógico que un padre amara a sus hijas, él más lo veía como una muestra de poder. De todos modos eran unas niñas y no podía rechazar algo de esa naturaleza. Estaba dispuesto en hacer lo que sea por salvarlas, claro si no implicara su seguridad o la de su reino.

\- **Te entiendo perfectamente, a veces uno se ve obligado a decidir aunque le duela –** Hiashi le miró con atención cada gesto que hacia mientras decía esto. Era bien sabido el intento de asesinato que su propio hijo le dio a Fugaku, y aunque nunca entendieron las razones, estaba seguro que de haber sido hijo suyo ya estaría muerto, sin embargo el Uchiha le dio el tiempo necesario para huir de su reino y considerarse desertor de su gente. Lamentable – **pero siempre hay que velar por el futuro y entiendo que esas niñas lo son, tanto para ti como tu pueblo.**

\- **Exactamente. Sé que has ofrecido a cambio la libre circulación de tus productos por el mar blanco, el cual nosotros controlamos, y déjame decirte que me parece un precio muy alto, sin embargo no perdemos nada directamente de haber sido el caso de darte una dote anual de un producto nuestro, así que luego de meditarlo y discutir con mis hombres, hemos aceptado esa oferta, con la condición que seas tú quien acompañe a mi heredera hasta dejarla segura en tus tierras, y prometas protegerla con tu vida de ser necesario. Quiero que entiendas la seriedad de esto.**

\- **Hyuga –** ladeó la cabeza – **en mis tierras encontrarás la mayor protección para Hinata. El convento de las cenizas está lleno de plebeyas que desean servir a los dioses, con un buen camuflaje Hinata pasará desapercibida igual que la otra pequeña.**

\- **Quiero un trato especial para mi hija** – añadió

\- **Eso si no puedo asegurarte, de lo contrario las muchachas hablarán y dentro de poco sabrán que aquella que se esconde es la heredera de la Hoja, no creo que desees eso. Lo oportuno es tenerla como una más del pueblo, con una vida e historia falsa. Y veremos cómo van las cosas.**

\- **He oído que tienes un hijo** – la manera en que lo dijo causó cierta gracia en Fugaku. Hiashi no había dejado de ser el orgulloso y celoso Hyuga que lo fue cuando eran jóvenes, y más ahora con respecto a su hija.

\- **¿Sasuke?** – respondió algo sarcástico – **sí, lo tengo.**

\- **No lo quiero cerca de Hinata –** sentenció.

\- **Ten por seguro que mi hijo tiene un harén de mujeres para su gusto, no seguimos las sosas tradiciones de tu pueblo. Hinata estará en un convento. No hay manera que se crucen –** eso fue del agrado del Hyuga, Hinata se casaría con Neji cuando todo acabe y él quedaría como el héroe – **aunque mi hijo siempre tuvo los pies sobre la tierra, es Hinata quien deberá controlarse cuando lo vea** – rió maliciosamente.

\- **¿Cómo te atreves?** – le reclamó sin tanta furia. A veces Fugaku le volvía loco – **en fin como sea, Hinata partirá mañana mismo cuando salga la luna, debes estar preparado para entonces.**

\- **Hace mucho debía haber partido pero algo en este reino me atrajo la atención –** confesó el Uchiha – **al menos ya sé que me quedé para algo. ¿Tu otra niña también ira con ella?**

\- **No, Hanabi partirá hoy mismo, no quiero que las vean juntas. Hinata irá acompañada de su más leal criada.**

\- **¿Y no crees que sabrán que son familia al verle sus ojos?**

\- **De eso me he encargado, tendrán una buena historia para cuando se encuentren en el convento. Hasta entonces por separado irán mejor.**

\- **De acuerdo, ya es cosa tuya.**

\- **Te pido nuevamente que la cuides como si fuera tu hija. Hinata es una de las cosas más preciadas, desde que perdí a mi esposa** – Hiashi no puedo ocultar su congoja al recordarla, algo que no pasó por alto para Fugaku - **Es una buena niña y no merece sufrimiento.**

\- **Te juro por mi vida que la mantendré viva** – ambos estrecharon las manos, guardando el secreto para solo ellos y los miembros del consejo. El escribano del rey terminó el acta, la cual fue firmada por ambas partes dejado en claro su compromiso. Sólo faltaba preparar todo y camuflar a Hinata.

* * *

Después de hablar con su padre, Hinata pidió almorzar en el comedor real junto a él, pero este estaba ocupando hablando con el rey del fuego, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo sola. No sabía dónde se había metido su hermana, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Las criadas dejaron sobre la mesa diversas bandejas para que la princesa pudiera elegir a su antojo. Era un menú marino donde destacaba la langosta adornada con perlas, almejas, ostras, pescado y otros animales del mar. Asimismo trajeron perdiz, ya que a la menor de las princesas le fascinaba ese animal. Su criada principal se colocó a su costado esperando que Hinata le indicara lo que deseaba comer, y esta se lo sirviera, para poder degustarlo antes que ella. De esta manera se aseguraba que no haya otro intento de homicidio. Uno de los meseros llenó su copa de vino tinto y en otra agua. Era demasiado lujo y pomposidad para solo ella en aquella enorme mesa.

\- **¿Desea vegetales, alteza?** – había olvidado la bandeja color verde al otro extremo de la mesa, asintió con la cabeza, le apetecía un poco.

\- **Solo quiero un poco de pescado Malika, gracias –**

\- **Ahora mismo se lo sirvo.**

Comió en total silencio acompañada en su espalda por un séquito de sirvientes, esperando el momento en que culmine para levantar la mesa. Solo se oía el sonido de la cuchara chocando con el plato de porcelana, traído desde la arena como obsequio en la boda de los reyes.

\- **Ha estado delicioso** – felicitó al cocinero al concluir su comida. Bajó las manos para tomar la servilleta que descansaba en su falda y poder limpiarse, cuando todos mirando a quien llegaba a la puerta se inclinaron – **padre** – dijo cuando volteó a verlo.

\- **Hinata, ¿terminaste?** – tomó asiento a un extremo de la mesa, donde era su lugar desde siempre.

\- **Acabo de hacerlo, pero si desea puedo hacerle compañía**

\- **Me encantaría, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar, hubo cambio de planes** \- esa palabra de por si solía asustarle, sin embargo tal vez solo significaría que ya no dormiría con Neji, lo cual era un alivio para ella.

\- **A que se refiere**

\- **Majestad, disculpe que interrumpa, está listo el postre, ¿puede decirme que desea?**

\- **Oh claro, aunque estoy un poco llena**

\- **El repostero ha preparado hoy tarta de fresa y plátano. Le diré que le dé una pequeña tajada.**

\- **Le agradecería mucho.**

\- **Ahora vuelvo, con permiso** – hizo una leve venia y se marchó tras las puertas.

\- **Y entonces** – prosiguió Hinata

\- **Retírense todos, déjenme a solas con mi hija** – ordenó el rey en voz alta. De inmediato los sirvientes salieron uno a uno en silencio – **los guardias de igual manera, y no quiero que nadie interrumpa esto, cualquier cosa avísenme antes.**

\- **Entendido majestad –** respondió el principal de los guardias. Cuando la habitación quedó en silencio con padre e hija únicamente, el Hyuga procedió en hablar.

\- **Un nuevo atentado hubo hoy –** la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca. Le dolía saber lo que estaban atravesando –

\- **¿Dónde? ¿hay algún herido? ¿fue en el palacio?**

\- **No, fue en una aldea cerca a los límites. Hubo estallidos, casi todos han muerto.**

\- **Oh no…** \- se lamentó. Imaginar tal barbarie la descompensaba. Luchó consigo misma para no llorar delante de su padre – **¿hubieron niños?**

\- **Es lo más probable, era una aldea Hinata, muchas familias enteras murieron por nuestra causa** – la mirada de la peliazul se centró en el ventanal que tenía al frente. Podía ver a los niños tristes rogando ver a sus madres, o viéndolas morir. Una lágrima la traicionó, pero felizmente pudo secarse antes que su padre la viera.

\- **Entonces que pasará ahora.**

\- **Hoy viajaré al sur del reino para reunirme con tu tío y otras personas. Veré el estado de esa frontera y pediremos a los pobladores de esas villas que abandonen por el momento.**

\- **Y a donde los enviarán.**

\- **No lo sé aun, debemos instalar carpas, conseguir todo el dinero que podamos. Estamos en una situación difícil** – se sirvió el vino añejo en su copa y lo tomó de un trago.

\- **Apoyaré en todo lo que sea posible** – Hiashi volteó a verla. Ahora debía decirle a su hija que tendría que confinarse en un convento hasta que la guerra acabe, lo cual no sería menos de un año con mucha suerte. Suspiró pesadamente.

\- **Sobre eso es lo que quería hablar. Tu seguridad está cada vez más expuesta, al igual que la de Hanabi. No quiero que nada malo les pase, es por ello que tomé una decisión importante, no sonará bien pero es lo mejor por ahora.**

\- **¿de qué está hablando?** – ver a su padre en ese estado y hablándole de ese modo la puso alerta.

\- **He decidido enviarte junto a Hanabi a un convento** – Hinata enmudeció analizando lo dicho. ¿a un convento? ¿es que acaso tan mal estaban? ¿dejaría su lugar como heredera?

\- **¿Pero no seré la reina? No quiero ser sacerdotisa…**

\- **Claro que lo serás, esto solo será por un tiempo hasta que todo acabe, como te dije, y luego iré a buscarte. Con suerte Hanabi dejará esos modales y se convertirá al camino de los dioses, de todos modos no tenía un gran papel para este reino** –a Hanabi no le agradará eso. Ella siempre quiso la libertad y hacerlas cosas a su manera. ¿Cómo tomará su hermana enterarse que será convertida en sacerdotisa?

\- **¿Tú ya has hablado con ella? –**

\- **Hinata no estamos hablando de tu hermana, olvídate de ella por ahora. Lo importante eres tú, que pasará contigo allá, que es lo que harás. Tu identidad será cambiada, las criadas harán lo posible para que pases desapercibida y mañana al anochecer partirás junto a Malika, ella se hará pasar por tu mejor amiga, ambas campesinas al igual que Hanabi, solo que ustedes serán primas. Trata de deslindarte en lo posible con el clan Hyuga, y si alguien sospecha algo di que eres de una rama muy lejana, una bastarda.**

\- **Oh** – las cosas se iban dando demasiado rápido, ahora de un momento a otro le anunciaban que dejaría el reino hasta quien sabe cuándo y que la tratarán como una más. Eso le asustaba a la vez que excitaba.

\- **Fugaku Uchiha te dejará lo más cerca posible y después se irá a su palacio. Él me ha hecho un juramento que velará por tu seguridad** – otra vez el rey Uchiha la protegía, era un gesto muy noble. Cuando todo acabara no olvidaría agradecérselo – **pero ya sabes que cualquier cosa no dudes en confesármelo cuando vuelvas. La comunicación entre nosotros será casi nula, pero en lo posible trataré de hacerte saber cómo estamos. Tus modales deben cambiar un poco, actúa como las demás chicas –** los ojos de Hinata se aguaron. Recién era consciente que debía abandonar su reino, su palacio donde nació y su familia. Estaría junto a Hanabi y eso la hacía feliz pero amaba a su padre. Saber que estaría lejos en una situación tan delicada le tocaba el alma muy fuerte. Hiashi vio la debilidad en su hija y por un momento sintió pena. Sin pensarlo la acercó a si mismo para abrazarla, como las pocas veces que lo había hecho antes. Los golpes en la puerta sonaron interrumpiendo el momento. El rey gritó al guardia para que le informe que pasaba, este ingresó.

\- **Majestad, la princesa Hanabi está afuera, dice que necesita hablar con Hinata –** Hinata al fin supo del paradero de su hermana.

\- **Está ocupada dile que regrese en otro momento.**

\- **Está bien padre, si el tema ha concluido.**

\- **No quiero que tu hermana sepa de los verdaderos planes con ella, o no accederá en ir. Ya sabes cómo es, es capaz de fugarse a medianoche. Ella partirá el día de hoy y la quiero cooperando.**

\- **Entonces cuando le dirás que planeas convertirla en sacerdotisa.**

\- **Ya se dará cuenta ella cuando esté dentro. Los guardias te recogerán a ti, no a tu hermana** – eso sonó demasiado cruel incluso viniendo de su padre. Sabía que no tenían la mejor relación de padre e hijo como Hinata lo tenía con Hiashi, pero eso no se le hacía a tu sangre. Hinata sabía que su padre era un hombre sabio, o eso quería creer ella, así que acepto esa decisión, tal vez por dentro tenía razón en sus palabras.

\- **Descuide, no le diré nada, ya terminé mi postre, iré a descansar a mi alcoba.**

\- **Entonces haré que Hanabi pase para contarle ligeramente de su viaje. Nori sabe lo que harán contigo para convertirte en otra persona, así que obedece en todas sus indicaciones.**

\- **Entones me retiro, con permiso** – se inclinó antes de marcharse.

Los guardias abrieron las puertas para dejar que Hinata saliera a la vez que Hanabi pasaba, al verse la menor se detuvo y jalo de la mano a su hermana hacia afuera.

\- **Te estuve buscando un largo rato, tengo algo importante que contarte, medité una hora si debía decirlo o no pero ya estoy decidida.**

\- **¿de qué hablas?**

\- **Majestad, su padre pide verla – se acercó un guardia.**

\- **No es momento** – respondió Hanabi – **vamos Hinata no es lugar para un secreto de tal magnitud vayamos a mi alcoba.**

\- **Majestad, su padre insiste en que pase y deje que su hermana se marche a descansar –** insistió el hombre, irritándola.

\- **¿Qué parte de luego no has…?**

\- **Hanabi** – la imponente figura de Hiashi apareció en la entrada, reprochando con la mirada a su menor hija – **pasa** – demandó alto y claro.

\- **Padre…** \- saludó con una leve reverencia.

\- **Tu hermana tiene mucho que hacer ahora, y yo tengo que hablar contigo, déjala ir y luego conversan. Pasa y siéntate** – por la cara de su padre la menor prefirió dejar el tema para luego y hacerle caso, no quería buscarse más problemas.

\- **Está bien Hana, luego pasaré a verte** – le dio un leve abrazo y se marchó por las escaleras.

\- **¿has comido?** – le preguntó Hiashi, al ver la cara que puso la ojiluna maldijo para sí mismo en tener a una hija tan inquieta - **¡Arieta! Trae unos cubiertos más para la princesa.**

* * *

De tanto dormir lo últimos días el sueño se le había esfumado. Se sentó sobre su cama mientras dibujada un par de cosas que se le vinieron en mente. Se dirigió a su mesilla junto a su cama, y del último cajón sacó unas pinturas que le habían obsequiado. Le gustaba combinarlas con el agua y trazar con un pincel fino. Hizo un boceto de su familia, vio tantos cuadros en toda su casa para saber la forma de ellos sin siquiera tenerlos en vivo. Pero esta vez optó por dibujarse en la época actual, imaginar cómo se vería su mama si estuviera viva. Imaginó el triste momento que sería su despedida, una madre siempre lloraba cuando los hijos se marchaban de casa. Tal vez ella no hubiera permitido que las envíen lejos. Con el pincel resalto sus finas facciones, era una mujer bastante hermosa, con unos ojos y labios preciosos, le hubiera gustado a ella sacar los mismos. Pero respecto al cabello si se parecían, ambas lo tenían de color azulado. Cuando terminó su obra de arte solo pudo admirarla, realmente era buena trazando con pinturas. Colocó su firma al final de la hoja y luego la dejó cerca de su ventana abierta para que secara. Antes intentó hablar con Hanabi pero esta no se hallaba en su alcoba. Imaginó que no tardaría en regresar por lo que volvió a su habitación a seguir pintando.

Oyó la puerta de la primera estancia abrirse y cuando se dio cuenta ya era casi noche. Un guardia tocó la puerta de su recámara y le pidió que bajara al patio trasero de la fortaleza, donde un pequeño grupo se reunía para despedir a Hanabi. Recordó que su hermana ese día partía y se sintió fatal. Debió insistir más en ir a buscarla. Sin tardar mucho salió acompañada del guardia. El clima era cálido, como de costumbre, aunque un ligero viento le movía el cabello. A lo lejos divisó el grupo que daba la despedida, Hanabi ya se hallaba dentro de la carroza.

\- **Hinata** – se asombró su padre al verla – **no debiste venir así, debiste traer una capucha.**

\- **Descuide, no tardaré mucho** – rápidamente se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta, para poder ver a Hanabi.

\- **¡Hinata!** – se abrazaron fuertemente – **creí que no vendrías, por favor prométeme que vendrás conmigo.**

\- **Claro que si hermanita, mañana partiré yo al mismo lugar, es solo que lo hicieron así para no levantar sospechas. Prometo que ni bien llegue te buscaré y estaremos juntas.**

\- **Tengo miedo** – confesó la siempre valiente Hyuga.

\- **Yo también lo tengo, pero mientras nos mantengamos unidas estoy segura que nada malo podrá pasarnos** – unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos cristalinos de ambas Hyuga, quienes se fundieron en un gran abrazo, a modo de despedida, ya que el rey llamó a Hinata y ordenó que avancen – **no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego** – una vez abajo, junto a los demás la vieron partir con otra carroza para su seguridad. Hinata lloro en silencio recordando que su hermana no volvería al palacio, cuanto le hubiese gustarlo contarle para que se despida como merece. Cuando la vio partir, recordó aquel secreto que su hermana tanto trató de decirle horas atrás, se prometió no olvidar preguntar por ella a su hermana cuando la vea en el convento.

De regreso al palacio, dentro del grupo de personas que estuvieron en la despedida de Hanabi pudo ver a Neji. De inmediato al reconocerlo le sonrió, hace días que no lo veía, y más aún luego de aquel horrible sueño. Neji si vio a Hinata desde el momento que apareció en el patio, aun cuando nadie la había visto y retrocedió como un cobarde. A esas alturas Hanabi ya le debía haber contado todo y temía ver su mirada, no sabría si sería enojo, decepción o tristeza. Definitivamente la había perdido. Cuando llegó al partió a despedirse de su menor prima esta con las justas le miró, y cuando lo hizo fue una mirada de enojo. No lo había perdonado aún tornando todo el ambiente incómodo. Pero no dijo nada y subió a la carroza sin decirle adiós. Cuando Hinata llegó no lo vio y se acercó a la carroza a despedirse de su hermana, tardó un momento hasta que Hiashi ordenó que se vayan, es entonces cuando finalmente se marcharon que Hinata se percató de su presencia. El corazón del muchacho se detuvo y el alma se marchó de su cuerpo. Sintió que el tiempo pasó lentamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron al ver que ella no emitió gesto alguno. Ya podía sentir lo que vendría, tal vez no le haría un escándalo ahí pero las cosas se pondrían malas cuando vaya a su alcoba, que por cierto justo en un pésimo momento le tocaba pasar la noche con ella. De pronto la chica le sonrió, como si recién lo hubiese reconocido, y sin previo aviso corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo. El muchacho no supo cómo reaccionar por un momento quedándose helado al sentir los brazos de suprima, pero cuando entonces entendió que ella no sabía nada, suspiró aliviado correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- **Neji** – la ojiluna lo miró contenta – **que alegría saber que estás acá, te extrañamos mucho.**

\- **Hola Hinata** – le acomodó el cabello revuelto por el viento –

\- **¿pero qué rayos te paso? Por todos los dioses** – observó detenidamente el vendaje que llevaba en la frente, a juzgar por las magulladuras en su cara había tenido una fuerte pelea.

\- **Tuve un problema mientras venia de regreso. Unos bandidos me agarraron –** Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca. Recordó aquel sueño que tuvo día antes donde Neji era golpeado. ¿Si no había sido un sueño entonces que era?

\- **¿Pero acaso es grave?**

\- **Solo fueron unos golpes, ya estoy bien, me atendieron las cuidadoras.**

\- **No deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en tu casa descansando.**

\- **Claro que no ya te dije que no fue grave, además tenía que venir lo antes posible a cuidarte.**

\- **Oh –** exclamó asombrada. Típico de Neji siempre darle más importancia - **aunque eso ya no será necesario, sabrás que partiré mañana.**

\- **Si lo sé, tu padre me informó hace poco, solo quiero sentirme útil hasta que eso suceda** – sonrió algo nervioso.

\- **Pero vamos, debes tener mucho cuidado con eso, no quiero que hagas cosas alocadas**

\- **Chicos regresen al palacio y directo a su alcoba, no queremos alertar a nadie** – irrumpió Hiashi a la pareja tomando dirección a otra puerta – **buenas noches.**

\- **Pero padre tú también viajarás hoy, debo quedarme a despedirte** – gritó la peliazul antes que se vaya del todo.

\- **No será necesario, partiré en la madrugada, hasta ahí debes estar descansando. Dame un abrazo de una vez y acuéstate, será mejor así** – el corazón de Hinata se estremeció, una fría despedida era lo que les esperaba, pero no podía desear tanto así era su padre. Con mucho cariño le abrazo fuertemente, rogando que el tiempo pase rápido y puedan volver a verse – **prométeme que te cuidarás al igual que tu hermana, harás caso a tu cridada y jamás dirás quién eres.**

\- **Te lo prometo padre** – la lágrima de cristal de la Hyuga aparecío nuevamente, pero se justificaba. Hiashi sintió lástima y le besó con ternura la frente - **Te quiero** – el corazón del ojiluna se detuvo. Nunca tuvo ese tipo de contacto con su hija, nunca se habían dicho algo parecido. Y ahora ella se lo decía sabiendo que no se verían en mucho tiempo, trató de mantener la compostura.

\- **Y yo a ti, hija mía** – acarició con mimo su largo cabello y tras dedicarle una sonrisa, finalmente desapareció tras la puerta. Neji se acercó a reconfortar por la espalda a una llorona Hinata.

* * *

Hinata y Neji se encontraban en la sala de la alcoba de la Hyuga leyendo un libro. Era un cuento infantil pero habían encontrado en ello una forma de pasar el tiempo hasta que les de sueño.

\- **Y entonces, cuéntame cómo fue ese encuentro** – Hinata desvió el tema del cuento. Tal vez confiarle a Neji su secreto era mejor a lady Nori.

\- **¿Cuál encuentro?** – respondió confundido

\- **Con los bandidos claro.**

\- **Oh** – no sabía si Hinata ya estaba enterada que fueron los de la luna, y de no ser así tal vez no era prudente decírselo. Así que prefirió omitir eso – **seguro fueron unos asaltantes.**

\- **Oh no…** \- se sorprendió la muchacha – **pero que osadía, ¿les dieron su merecido?**

\- **Lamentablemente no fue así –** confesó apenado – **muchos hombres perdieron la vida. Fue un gran número de malhechores** – pudo ver como el ánimo de la princesa cambiaba, odiaba oír ese tipo de noticias, sin embargo no podían mantenerla aislada de la realidad.

\- **Es una pena.**

\- **Exacto, pero bueno muchos lograron salvarse, incluyéndome.**

\- **Pero dime, como fue, ¿acaso ellos me mencionaron?**

\- **¿qué? –** no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso.

\- **Neji tengo que confesarte un secreto** – el castaño entendió lo importante que era esto cuando la oyó decir eso último en un susurro. Ambos voltearon a mirar a todos lados cuidando que no haya nadie cerca que los oyera.

\- **Puedes contarme** – respondió también en un susurro.

\- **Yo tengo sueños raros** – la cara de Neji era un chiste.

\- **¿eh?** – no había comprendido bien que quiso decir con eso.

\- **Quiero decir, yo soñé contigo.**

\- **Oh….** – de inmediato las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron color rojo. Entonces eso era lo que tenía su prima. Había tenido un sueño erótico con él y lo consideraba extraño. Ahora que incómodo sería decirle que era totalmente normal incluso ahora que debían casarse.

\- **Escucha, eso es algo totalmente nor…**

\- **Soñé como eras herido…**

\- **Espera, ¿Qué?** – no supo que responderle.

\- **Quiero decir, ese día que te emboscaron esos bandidos, yo lo soñé, yo te vi sangrando a merced de ellos. Vi como los amenazabas.**

\- **Hina, tengo entendido que ese día te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza** – respondió sobándosela.

\- **Claro que no** – apartó su mano enojada **– hablo en serio, yo lo vi, lo vi en un sueño. Te vi tirado y, aunque no pude ver el rostro del malhechor si vi el tuyo. Borroso pero te vi Neji** – esto estaba empezando a asustarle. No era para nada posible lo que Hinata le estaba contando.

\- **Oye eso no es posible** – le respondió. Meditó bien sus palabras al ver que ella ya no estaba contenta – **debes haber sufrido un proceso psicológico, tu entiendes a lo que me refiero.**

\- **Que no estoy loca, por todos los cielos** – no entendía por qué Neji no le creía, si él se lo hubiera dicho ella si lo hubiese creído.

\- **Cuando uno tiene un nivel de estrés elevado, su mente trabaja de manera maravillosa y le hace pensar ciertas cosas. Debes pensar aquello por lo que te han contado, y ahora tu mente te hace pensar que fue un sueño Hina, es todo** – la chica lo miró rendida, estaba claro que su primo no la entendía, demás gastaba su energía. Suspiró.

\- **Si… si tal vez sea eso** – le sonrió pesadamente. Él le sobó el pelo penando que la había ayudado mucho.

\- **Estar en ese convento te ayudará a manejar ese estrés guardado. A liberar tensiones.**

En ese momento la señora Nori apareció en la alcoba junto a un grupo de sirvientas, que cargaban unos recipientes y otras cosas. La pareja se puso de pie a modo de respeto.

\- **Majestad ya todo está preparado. Es hora de iniciar su cambio de imagen.**

Neji se quedó echado en la cama improvisada que habían dejado en la sala, leyendo otro libro con un tema más adulto. En el cuarto de Hinata todas las muchachas se encargaban de dejar todo preparado.

\- **Tome asiento en esta silla alteza –** otra criada colocó una tela debajo de su cabeza, tratando de proteger el cuerpo de la ojiluna.

\- **¿Y que es lo que me van a hacer?** – preguntó con intriga. Todo hasta ahora se había mantenido en secreto.

\- **Lo primero será cortar su cabello –**

\- **¿Cómo?** – nunca antes se lo había cortado. Las criadas siempre se lo lavaron con sumo cuidado para mantenerlo sedoso y brillante. No se imaginaba como se vería de otro modo.

\- **Lo siento Hinata pero es necesario, o de otra forma la distinguirían de inmediato** – se disculpó la tutora.

\- **Es solo que yo… me será tan raro…**

\- **Todo sea por su seguridad alteza** – habló Malika – **ya verá que pronto le crecerá de nuevo y será aún más hermosa –** eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Suspiró con tristeza, pero era cierto, lo primero era convertirse en otra, por lo que no le quedó otra que dejarse.

\- **De acuerdo.**

La faena inició y el piso se llenó de cabellos. Se lo cortaron hasta los hombros, todo recto. A Hinata le apenó el no poder volver a hacerse sus peinados, pero ni modo, igual no se los podría hacer en el convento o nadie creería que era una simple campesina.

\- **Ya está listo alteza, le ha quedado igual de precioso –** le acercaron un espejo y se sorprendió al verse. No había cambiado mucho la verdad, pero era algo nuevo.

\- **Una vez listo el tamaño majestad, me temo que debemos preceder en el siguiente paso.**

\- **¿Otro más?** – algo no le cuadró cuando notó que todas se miraban inquietas - **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Me temo que tendremos que teñir su cabello** – eso si le afectaría. Su cabello, con ese precioso color, ¿cómo podría? De ninguna forma estaría lista para aquello.

\- **No puedo…**

\- **Es necesario alteza –**

\- **Es que yo… es solo que… es el recuerdo que tengo de mi madre…** \- su voz se quebró poco a poco **– yo he sacado su color y nadie más lo tiene, nadie en todo el reino, solo ella y yo. No podría perderlo…**

\- **Y es por ello mismo que debe teñirlo. Todos saben que ese es su color, su rasgo característico. Si la ven así de inmediato la reconocerán.**

\- **No… -** rogó derramando unas lágrimas a su tutora.

\- **Majestad, es algo pasajero. No durará más que unos meses, le prometo** – eso si la tranquilizó un poco – **piense en su seguridad. Prometí al rey hacerla ver diferente y el desea que usted coopere.**

\- **Lo sé… pero…**

\- **¿Pero qué alteza? Ya le dije que se borrará y volverá a tener su color de nuevo.**

\- **Es el recuerdo que me llevaré de mi madre en ese convento.**

\- **No necesita algo material para tenerla cerca. Su madre siempre estuvo presente con usted en su alma mi princesa** – Hinata se sentía tan boba. Todo lo que le decía Nori era cierto, solo que le dolía desprenderse de su recuerdo.

\- **Juro por mi vida que el color desaparecerá dentro unos meses y volverá a ser la viva imagen de su madre en lo que al cabello se refiere. Vamos alteza, no sea una niña y siéntese, mis muchachas trabajaron toda la tarde preparando el tinte, no merecen que se les desprecie** – y de nuevo esa sensación de estupidez. Era cierto, estaba armando todo un show en vano. Se rio de la situación en la que estaba.

\- **Lo siento –**

\- **Todo lo hemos extraído de la naturaleza, por lo que no dañarán su verdadero cabello –** Malika la invitó a dentarse nuevamente en el asiento. Hinata sin dudarlo ahora le hizo caso y procedieron a colocar paños sobre su rostro, para evitar que se manchara.

\- **Bien chicas, manos a la obra antes que se arrepienta.**

Con un pincel grueso untaron el líquido rojizo en su corto cabello. Mecha por mecha, procuraron que no quedara nada seco. Una vez culminado con un largo paño empapado, cubrieron su cabeza y la ataron. Debía dormir con eso para que el tinte pegue y al día siguiente poder enjuagarlo. De esa manera aseguraban que no se vaya con el agua. Cuando terminaron procedieron a las cejas, debían borrar todo rastro.

\- **Listo alteza, ahora esperemos** – la chica agradeció con una sonrisa y les pidió que descasen, ya eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. Las criadas aceptaron luego de barrer su cuarto y dejar todo limpio.

Oyó el relinchar de unos cabellos provenientes del patio principal del palacio. Su ventana daba a aquel sitio y como se había mantenido abierta pudo oírlo. Se acercó a ver qué pasaba a esas horas y se dio con que su padre ya se estaba yendo. Lo despidió con la mano siendo consciente que no la vería, pero de todos modos quiso hacerlo. Luego de un par de minutos la comitiva se encaminó a las puertas principales.

Al encontrase sola salió a darle las buenas noches a su primo, mas este ya estaba dormido. No quiso despertarlo, así que solo atinó en dar la vuelta y echarse a la cama. Con cuidado colocó una almohada debajo de su cabeza procurando no romper la tira que sostenía el paño que cuidaba su cabello. Fue consciente que a esa hora del siguiente día su vida estaría cambiando, partiría lejos, dios sabe cuántos días estaría viajando, dios sabe cómo sería aquel convento, como sería el nuevo clima. El fuego se caracterizaba irónicamente por ser un lugar friolento, donde casi siempre nevaba. Ella no conocía la nieve pero sinceramente no quería conocerla. No quería dejar su casa. Pasó horas pensando en aquello hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Una aventura le aguardaba en cuanto abriera los ojos.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí yo de nuevo con un capítulo largo. quiero mandar un gran saludo y un beso a nuestra nueva lectora UchihaYumiko-chan y agradecerle su tiempo en comentar. de igual modo a Valerie Hyuga Senju enserio agradezco las cosas lindas que dices. Espero disfruten y juro juro juro que ya pronto sale Sasuke :D. Un abrazo y muchos besos.


	8. Chapter 8 y 8 y medio

**Capítulo 8: Adiós hogar mío.**

La mañana siguiente pasó sin mucha emoción. Hinata lloró en el desayuno y almuerzo por el giro inesperado que acontecía en su vida, y porque algo muy dentro de ella le decía que a su regreso las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas. Nunca salió de su alcoba, algo fatal ya que no se le permitió despedirse como era debido de su bello castillo, de las flores de su madre, ni de la preciosa vista a todo el reino. Lo bueno fue que Neji le hizo compañía gran parte del día, comieron juntos, leyeron un poco juntos y estuvo presente cuando le dieron las lecciones finales sobre su nuevo comportamiento.

Cuando despertó, aun cansada por haber dormido tarde, las criadas la llevaron directo al baño donde le retiraron las telas y enjuagaron su cabello. La loza del lavador quedo completamente banca, ni un solo rastro de tinta por lo que Nori y las criadas se miraron satisfechas. Lo habían logrado. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando le alcanzaron un espejo. ¿Quién era esa? Ella no era Hinata… su cabello llegaba con las justas a sus hombros y ahora su precioso color lucía un rojo intenso, incluso en sus cejas. Enmudeció un gran rato asimilando todo. Realmente se había convertido en otra persona. Giró a ver a las muchachas que esperaban un comentario, pero al ver su pálida piel más blanca de lo costumbre, se miraron asustadas.

\- **Hicieron un buen trabajo** – dijo finalmente – **muchas gracias.**

\- **Solo cumplimos nuestro trabajo alteza** – Malika, la criada principal de Hinata también viajaría con ella, pero camuflarse era innecesario porque nadie más la conocía. Nadie se fijaría en una simple criada.

\- **Realmente me veo diferente** – se tocó el cabello, el cual lucía no tan maltratado como había pensado que se volvería. Deslizó un par de dedos a través de un mechón y observó el resultado. Nada de manchas, todo en su lugar, maravilloso.

\- **Ese es el objetivo** – Nori se desplazó con las demás muchachas y Hinata de nuevo a la alcoba, tocaba darle un par de lecciones – **pero no olvide que el efecto no es permanente. Debemos tener cuidado en enviar los productos necesarios en caso se destiña con el tiempo y la guerra aún no haya acabado** – guerra. Oír esa palabra de nuevo estrujaba el corazón de Hinata, de no ser por ella nada de eso hubiera pasado.

\- **Vaya…** \- Neji las estaba esperando en el cuarto de la ojiluna, y al verla solo pudo emitir esa palabra. Había quedado impresionado. ¿esa era su prima? – **wow te ves… te ves tan… diferente** – la peliazul – ahora pelirroja – sonrió por la reacción de Neji - ¿ **Qué pasó con Hinata?**

\- **Se esfumó** – habló la tutora – **ahora te presento a Kumena** – ambos la miraron sorprendidos **\- ¿Qué? No me digas que hacemos todo esto para que vayas y les digas a todos que eres Hinata Hyuga…**

\- **Es cierto…**

\- **Bueno bueno niños, es hora de aprender a actuar como una campesina, y de paso creamos una historia para ti y Malika.**

En silencio el grupo de criadas de la princesa preparaba todo para la comitiva. En un par de horas Hinata partiría junto a Fugaku Uchiha y por la distancia, se calculaba que sería un viaje de más de 7 días. Colocaron la comida favorita de la princesa: pescados, langostas, mariscos, ostras, almejas, entre otros iban dentro de grandes cajas bañados en agua para poder conservarlos en lo que se pudiera. A la princesa le encantaba la comida marina, recogida del mar blanco. Para Fugaku recogieron venado y lo acomodaron cortado en trozos. El hombre no pidió más ya que alegó gustarle cazar su propia comida, era bueno para eso. Un buen barril de vino se alistó y copas, así como demás utensilio. Todo estaba listo en lo que comida se refiriese. Fugaku había llegado a la Hoja con 20 soldados y con ellos mismos se regresaría. De parte de Hinata 20 más fueron enlistados. Una simple maleta fue todo lo que ella podía llevar, ya que se iría a un convento y porque se supondría era pobre. Se aseguró de guardar los vestidos más simples que tenía, una que otra joya en caso necesitara dinero, y sobre todo un retrato pequeño de su familia. Finalmente no podrían faltar sus pinturas, su libreta de dibujo y unos lápices. Malika por otro lado se aseguró de llevar los ingredientes para teñir su cabello en caso lo requiera, flores de la planta Henna, miel de abeja, limón y vinagre. No olvidó el mortero y el pilón.

A las 9 de la noche tocaron la puerta de la princesa para anunciarle que era el momento de su partida. Con sigilo, y con una capa encima, ya que nadie le había visto en su nuevo estilo, bajó al patio trasero mismo donde despidió un día atrás a su hermana. Malika la acompañó, cargando también su equipaje. El grupo reunido era minúsculo, de inmediato cuando cruzó el patio vio los ojos de Neji. No fue necesario el uso de palabras, con una sola mirada se transmitieron mucho. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y él besó su frente. Aunque trató de evitarlo una lagrimilla calló por la mejilla del castaño. Hinata, su querida prima se iba por sabrán los dioses cuanto tiempo.

\- **Prométeme que no será la última vez que vuelva a verte. Que tendrás mucho cuidado y lucharás con cautela** – Hinata no ignoraba que Neji era un gran guerrero manejando la espada, y que su personalidad le haría incluso pedir estar el frente de batalla. Temía mucho eso, temía el hecho que no volviera a verlo, porque muy en el fondo tenía la sensación que se despedía para siempre de alguien de su familia. Lloró. Neji no podía acompañarla al convento ya que su padre estaba lejos y el reino había quedado a cargo, que si bien no de él por la gran desconfianza de su tío, que en su lugar supo al viejo Homura, Nejji quería estar cerca para sobrellevar las cosas.

\- **Te prometo que cuando vuelvas a verme, yo mismo te sacaré de ese convento y te regresaré a casa** – promesas muy fuertes para tan jóvenes personajes…

\- **Hinata** – la voz de la chica irrumpió el momento. Hinata aún abrazada a Neji giró a ver en aquella dirección. Su primera impresión fue sorpresa de que ella supiera, sin embargo cambió a felicidad. Su mejor amiga había llegado a despedirla. Un hermoso gesto. Sin duda a ella también la extrañaría, a ella a quien le confiaba sus más profundos secretos.

\- **Natsu… ¿pero cómo?** – la abrazó fuertemente.

\- **Neji me contó todo, gracias a los dioses, de lo contrario me hubiese lamentado toda mi vida no despedirme. Sabe que la extrañaré demasiado.**

\- **Puedes tratarme de tu ahora, olvida a los demás guardias…**

\- **Hinata** – volvió a abrazarla – **no sé qué haré todo este tiempo sin mi amiga. Las demás chicas hubiesen querido estar aquí de haberlo sabido, pero Neji me explicó que era un secreto que no debía ser contado, y lo comprendo totalmente –** una traviesa mecha escapó de la capa de Hinata, sorprendiendo a la otra chica **– tu cabello… ¿pero qué…?**

\- **Shht… no digas nada –** se lo volvió a acomodar sin que nadie más lo notase – **fue necesario un cambio de imagen. Que sea nuestro secreto.**

\- **De acuerdo** – sonrió Natsu contrariada.

Fugaku, quien ya estaba antes que Hinata llegara se apareció para saludarla y llevarla a la carroza.

\- **Su alteza** – saludó con respeto a la muchacha. Ella también se inclinó recordando que él era un rey – **ya es hora de partir, no queremos llamar la atención de otras personas, usted me entiende.**

\- **Por su puesto** – el hombre pudo distinguir que ella había estado llorando. Era triste decirle adiós a tu hogar – **ahora mismo termino de despedirme.**

\- **De acuerdo.**

El hombre se acercó a la otra muchacha que iba a acompañar a Hinata, se presentó cordialmente y le mostró donde iría.

\- **Un gusto** \- le dijo luego que ella se haya presentado y reverenciado – **ahí dentro las demás criadas han dejado abrigos y colchas para ustedes, debo decir que mis tierras son de un clima frío, así que ya están advertidas** – la muchacha sonrió y acomodó las cosas.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche cuando todo estuvo acomodado, Hinata se haya despedido de todos los presentes y ya todos se encontraban en sus lugares, la carroza partió, siguiendo el coche privado de Fugaku y siendo seguido por un sequito de caballos montados. A la luz de la luna emprendieron el largo viaje que cambiaría el destino de Hinata.

* * *

Era de madrugada y el clima era aún cálido. Se mantenían en las tierras de la hoja que tenían un gran dominio. Hinata nunca pudo ver el bello paisaje de esa forma, ya que la mayor parte de su vida la pasó dentro de las murallas de su fortaleza. Pero aunque era muy tarde, esa noche la luna les alumbraba el camino y Hinata aprovechó el tiempo para dibujar un poco en lo que le venía el sueño.

Malika a las pocas horas de recorrido cayó rendida. Había trabajado duro desde que se despertó muy temprano en la mañana. Debía reconocer que siempre la apoyó en muchas cosas a pesar de no ser amigas ni tener el trato que tenía con sus doncellas. Es que Malika era su criada, la principal de todas y debía darle órdenes. Pero era buena, siempre leal a ella y discreta, y ahora se convertirían en "viejas amigas" y se tratarían por igual para seguir con la mentira. Cuando un par de hojas de su libreta estuvieran llenas y la quietud de la noche y el sonido de los grillos la acurrucaron, Hinata cerró los ojos esta vez soñando de verdad algo bonito y un tanto agridulce. Un recuerdo con su madre.

 _Diez candelabros decoraban el techo del salón magistral de bailes. Ese día se celebraba el aniversario de bodas de los reyes. Hiashi, cariñoso como de costumbre con su esposa le acariciaba el cabello, ambos sentados desde sus tronos viendo a las parejas danzar al ritmo de los violines._

 _La reina no quitaba la mirada de su hija, quien jugaba a un lado de la pista con su primo Neji. Cuando todos ya estaban bañados en éxtasis en medio de la romántica velada, el rey se puso de pié para dar un anuncio, tomando la mano de su querida pareja. Su madre de nuevo volvió a verla, esperando retener cada gesto de la pequeña al oír lo que su padre tenía que confesarles. El rey entonces anunció que esperaban otro hijo, un Hyuga más a la rama real de la familia. Todos los presentes brindaron y festejaron, mientras Hinata a su corta edad comprendía todo. Iba tener un hermanito o hermanita. Que felicidad más grande. Corrió de su lugar a darle un gran abrazo a su madre, un abrazo tan fuerte que de haberlo sabido, de saber que sería el último, no la hubiera soltado nunca._

El tramo de salida del país de la hoja a tierras sin reino duró 5 pesadas noches, en las que Hinata con su piel delicada ya no soportaba el duro viaje. Por tratarse de la seguridad de la princesa y teniendo como meta principal no ser descubiertos por nadie, desviaron del camino principal para ir cerca de una cadena montañosa, donde la lluvia los acompaño gran parte del camino. La primera mañana la comitiva desayunó huevos de codorniz sancochados, y tomaron leche, Fugaku acostumbrado a comer demasiado pidió que se ase una porción de venado para evitar que se pudriera y se desperdicie. Para ello tuvieron que detenerse y así los soldados descansar como se merecen, al igual que sus caballos. En el almuerzo a la princesa le sirvieron cangrejo como plato principal y un poco de sopa simple, Fugaku pidió de nuevo su venado, y todos bebieron uva. Al anochecer comió un pedazo de tarda que le habían guardado y un vaso de leche. Fugaku nuevamente comió su animal favorito. ¿Es que ese hombre tenía una extraña obsesión con el pobre venado? Cuando la noche llegó recogieron todo y nuevamente emprendieron la marcha. De igual modo sucedió lo mismo los siguientes días, lo único que cambió fue el plato de Hinata y su acompañante, langosta, salmón, mariscos, todo variaba, mientras que el Uchiha no se sabía de donde aún conservaba su venado. Y era que cuando se agotaba, ya que no solo lo comía él sino que lo repartía con su ejército y los demás presentes, él mismo salía a campo libre a cazar otro.

Una noche, la cuarta se permitió hacer las carpas y pasar la noche sobre el pasto, ya que la madera había maltratado la nívea piel de la princesa. Sin embargo a la noche siguiente, como de costumbre descansaron en su carroza.

A llegar a las tierras sin reino no fue necesario ir por la cadena montañosa ya que ahí no existía un camino real como tal, sino que había muchos comunes, por lo que decidieron ir por el más seguro y libre de bandidos. Les tomó otros tres días, donde aprovecharon en detenerse a orillas del mar blanco y pescar un rato, ya que el suministro alimenticio de Hinata se había agotado.

Pasar por las tierras sin reino duró unos 3 días casi sin descanso, ya que más allá por fin se encontraba - pasando el pequeño "reino" de los lagos, por la geografía que presentaba, el cual no duró más de un día y medio -el reino del fuego.

En el reino de los lagos había una disputa por quien sería el gobernante. Dos grandes clanes, los Hozuki y los Kaguya luchaban por llegar al gobierno, pero por ahora eso poco le importaba a Fugaku y compañía. Pasaron tratando de verse desapercibidos, y como en el reino más prioridad le daban a su disputa, nadie se dio cuenta de ellos. Eso si, la gran cantidad de lagos permitieron tanto a las damas como al resto de guardias tomar un rico baño. Cuidando de no chocar entre sí claro estaba.

Al llegar al reino del fuego, se sintió la diferencia notablemente. Cuando se adentraron más de medio día, una enorme humareda cubrió por completo al grupo. Hinata estaba notablemente asustada, ya que un ambiente así era propicio para ser emboscados. Pero Fugaku tenía todo controlado, y eso era típico de la entrada de su reino. Tras pasar la espesa humareda, al anochecer llegaron a un acantilado. Decidieron pasar la noche acampando, comieron un poco y al rato ya estaban todos acostados. Hinata un poco más alejada pero aun así rodeada de guardias conversaba con Malika sobre el nuevo reino.

\- **Oí que era un lugar inmensamente frío, sin embargo siento mucho más calor que en nuestra tierra** – confesó la criada.

\- **Es cierto, ya ni sé para qué tantas frezadas, nunca antes había sudado tant** o – ambas chicas voltearon al notar la presencia de alguien cerca a ellas. Saludaron cordialmente.

\- **Alteza –** era Fugaku que pasaba a mostrarles algo.

\- **Hola** – dio una leve reverencia – **acompáñenme, tengo algo que mostrarles** – dijo dando la vuelta esperando que ambas le siguieran. Después de ellas como era de esperarse un guardia real de Hinata siguió al trío.

\- **Veo que tienen calor** – continuó la conversación el Uchiha

\- **Si, desearía no usar un vestido tan grueso** – ese comentario le causó gracia, el mismo había recomendado ese tipo de prendas y ahora las traía ahí a propósito.

\- **Estamos tomando otra ruta, quería que vieras algo** – le dijo a Hinata **– tú también puedes ver –** de inmediato Malika se sonrojó al verse incluida.

Caminaron a través de un pequeño bosque. Hinata estaba un poco asustada, se estaban alejando de los guardias, y a pesar de tener junto a ella a su guardia personal, sintió que si alguien tratara de lastimarlos poco podrían hacer. Aunque de todos modos Fugaku solía llevar su espada y había demostrado ser bueno en usarla. El Uchiha sintió su temor.

\- **¿Asustada?** – Hinata se sobresaltó al verse descubierta.

\- **Un poco, supongo.**

\- **Descuida, casi nadie suele venir aquí, al menos mi gente no está acostumbrada a este clima** – entonces era cierto, en su reino si helaba. Eso significaba que estaban muy lejos – **lo que quiero mostrarte está detrás de estos arbustos, permíteme –** entonces le extendió la mano para que la princesa pudiera pasar al otro lado y luego procedió en hacer lo mismo con Malika. Hinata reconoció que estaban en el borde de un abismo y lo que vio frente a ella le dejó atónita. Un volcán, el famoso volcán del diablo, del que tanto había escuchado se imponía con un majestuoso tamaño. Se encontraba a lo lejos, pero aun así su poder era tanto que expendía un calor infernal - **¿Impresionada?** – se rió el rey del fuego.

\- **Es maravilloso** – confesó Hinata.

\- **No tanto como lo que hay abajo, acércate un poco más y baja la mirada** – así lo hizo y lo que vio fue una de las más increíbles maravillas de la naturaleza. Un gran lago de lava que había brotado se situaba, pero si veía más allá poder ver con claridad como este empataba y hasta se podía decir batallaba con los bloques de hielo del mar que le impedían que avance. Era como si retuvieran la lava para que no haga más daño. Ver juntos hielo y fuego de ese modo lo era todo para ella.

\- **Esto es… es… hermoso…** \- el rey sonrió complacido al ver el gesto de ambas chicas. Se sentía orgulloso de la geografía de sus tierras, y de aquel volcán que le da nombre a su reino. Hinata trató de retener todo tal cual en su mente para poder dibujarlo posteriormente.

\- **Es por eso que tu reino es del fuego, a pesar que esté cubierto de hielo.**

\- **Así es, tal cual.**

\- **¿y qué hay detrás del volcán?** – preguntó curiosa la criada. Ambos voltearon a verla – **si no es mucha molestia.**

\- **Claro que no** – respondió Fugaku – **justo detrás es donde empieza mi reino, aunque claro que se extiende desde el límite que ya hemos cruzado, pero la población, las ciudades, todo está detrás del diablo.**

\- **¿Y no les da miedo que algún día erupcione y cubra todo? ¿matándolos? -** Hinata le dio una mirada de regaño. A ella misma le hubiera avergonzado preguntar eso.

\- **Curiosamente desde hace miles de años, cuando los primeros hombres llegaron a estas tierras, el volcán erupcionó unas mil veces, y jamás de ese lado. Algunos dicen que está bendito.**

\- **Vaya…** \- para ella eso si era un favor de los dioses, porque pensándolo es algo increíble e irreal que pase.

\- **Bueno, hice que tomáramos este camino para poder mostrarles.**

\- **Le agradezco mucho, aunque no fue mi intención retrasarlo –** se disculpó Hinata.

\- **Para nada** – hizo una leve pausa para que las chicas lo admiraran por última vez – **bueno, ya deben regresar y dormir, mañana partiremos nuevamente ni bien salga el sol, a partir de aquí son unos tres días de viaje pero trataremos de no parar para hacerlo en solo dos.**

\- **De acuerdo –** regresaron al bosque. Cuando dejó a las mujeres en sus sacos de dormir, les deseó buenas noches y volvió a donde estaban sus hombres. La mañana sería dura y todo el resto del viaje.

* * *

\- **¿Qué hace alteza?** – Malika había despertado de una siesta sobre las 3 de la tarde, luego de haber almorzado.

\- **Aprovecho en dibujar para no aburrirme** – le respondió Hinata sin quitar la vista de su cuadernillo.

\- **¿puede verlo? –**

\- **Me gustaría que sea cuando haya acabado** – se disculpó Hinata, y es que no le gustaba que nadie vea sus trabajos a medio hacer.

Sobre las 5 dela tarde, poco a poco lentamente el clima fue cambiando, y Hinata ya pudo sentir un leve frío, pero era tolerable. Asomó la cabeza tras la cortina de la carroza y vio a su costado tierra seca, marrón y algunas áreas verdosas. Volvió a meterla.

\- **¿Ya hay nieve?** – preguntó Malika

\- **Nada –** respondió la princesa.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero al despertar aún estaba claro. Se abrazó a su misma al sentir un gran frío rodeándola, a pesar de llevar mangas largas. Miró a su alrededor, donde Malika había vuelto a quedar dormida y distinguió su cobija, con la cual se abrigó para volver a entrar en calor. Su garganta picaba. Ahora estaba a punto de enfermar por no haber hecho caso. La curiosidad le embargó y volvió a sacar su cabeza, más grande fue su sorpresa al ya no ver el color verdoso, sino únicamente tierra con algunas zonas de nieve. Nieve. Jamás en su vida había visto la nieve.

\- **Malika, despierta** – remeció emocionada a su criada. La mujer se despertó asustada, pero al ver la cara de la princesa volvió a tranquilizarse. Se asomó del otro lado y sonrió feliz por el descubrimiento.

\- **Es hermosa** – confesó la chica.

\- **Es cierto, me encantaría tocarla.**

\- **Descuide, estoy segura que el convento estará rodeado de eso, así que ahí lo tocará de sobra -** Ambas rieron.

Para aprovechar el tiempo Malika propuso cantar una canción y la elegida fue "El sol sobre el horizonte" una acerca de la victoria de la Hoja sobre el sonido. No era del todo bonita, pero recordaba que su madre solía cantarla porque el ritmo era pegajoso. Ambas muchachas con una sonrisa en el rostro entonaron la letra sintiendo un poco de nostalgia. De pronto sintieron como la carroza se detuvo.

Fugaku bajó de su coche al llegar al camino de piedra, un camino estrecho limitado por cadenas montañosas rocosas donde un gran grupo de guardias vigilan que nadie sin identificarse acceda al reino del fuego. Ese estrecho camino era el único para ingresar y al tener tanta seguridad de lado a lado era considerado impenetrable. Al fondo del camino la puerta de piedra era vigilada por Shibi Aburame, un gran amigo.

\- **¡Fugaku!** – salió a recibirle **– ya me decía yo porqué una carroza lujosa ingresaba a mi reino** – el rey dio una carcajada– **que bueno que hayas vuelto. Déjame decirte que Sasuke ha hecho un buen trabajo.**

\- **Me alegra oír aquello** – a pesar de tener un mayor rango, a Fugaku le gustaba que sus amigos le tratasen como uno más.

\- **¿y por qué otra carroza?, que recuerde solo saliste con una** – Fugaku levantó una ceja pensando, a Aburame no se le escapaba nada, tenía una excelente memoria he ahí porqué el cargo

\- **Hiashi Hyuga me dio muchos víveres, y Mikoto me ha hecho uno que otro encargo que no alcanzaba en solo la mía, ya sabes cómo es ella** – el hombre rió aceptando aquello. Su reina era una recolectora.

\- **Vamos a revisar todo** – bromeó el Aburame, claro estaba que no era necesario revisar la mercadería del rey, sin embargo cuando pasó la vista por la carroza estacionada detrás de la del Uchiha, algo llamó su atención.

\- **¿y quién es ella?**

* * *

A Hinata le extrañó que se hayan detenido, y temió lo peor ya que hasta ahora nadie se había acercado a ella a informarle que ocurría. Pensó que tal vez era una emboscada, pero le parecía raro que no oiga el rugido del hierro al chocar con otro, o tal vez eso significaba que ya todos estaban muertos.

\- **Majestad, creo que será mejor que nos escondamos, vamos, agachémonos bajo estas tablas –**

\- **Espera** – la detuvo Hinata - me asomaré a ver qué pasa.

\- **No alteza, no lo haga o le podrá caer una flecha** \- Hinata ignoró lo que su criada dijo y lentamente corrió la cortina, y sin sacar la cabeza contempló lo que había cerca de ella.

Pudo ver una pared de rocas y nieve, tan altas que no le dejaron observar el cielo. A sus costados sus propios guardias tenían la vista al frente, alertas. Sacó un poco más la cabeza en dirección a donde ellos miraban y distinguió a Fugaku Uchiha hablando con otro hombre. Este era alto y delgado, y tenía el cabello corto en forma de puntas. Llevaba puesto un abrigo grueso tan alto que tapaba un poco de su boca. Por la manera en que hablaba con el rey y le sonreía le tranquilizó saber que nada pasaba, hasta que la mirada del extraño hombre se encontró con la suya. Se paralizó de inmediato y no supo que hacer más que volver a meter la cabeza de golpe.

\- **Majestad, ¿qué pasa?** – preguntó asustada Malika al ver lo pálida que se encontraba Hinata.

\- **Shhhht, calla y no te muevas.**

\- **¿nos escondemos?**

\- **Creo que ya es muy tarde.**

* * *

\- **¿y quién es ella?** – Fugaku se maldijo por dentro al verse descubierto. Odiaba mentir, se consideraba una persona sincera, pero nadie podía saber de la presencia de Hinata en su reino, por lo que tuvo que armar una historia.

\- **Ahí adentro llevo unas niñas –** confesó con una seguridad que de inmediato le creyó el portero **– venía de regreso y oí el pedido de auxilio de una de ellas, unos bandidos intentaron forcejearlas así que las rescatamos. No pude dejarlas solas a su suerte así que las acomodamos en la otra carroza, nos contaron que eran del valle de los huesos, y como pasamos cerca las íbamos a dejar de paso.**

\- **Es una buena acción, que los dioses te premien.**

\- **Si, lo que sea** – ambos rieron, era bien sabido que Fugaku no creía en ellos. Una vez se despidió de su amigo y prometer mandarla más hombres para la guardia, la comitiva se puso en marcha y atravesó el portal, ahora si se podría decir que estaban en casa.

* * *

Uno de los guardias de Hinata se acercó a anunciarle lo que había pasado, y ya más tranquilas ambas agradecieron ser informadas. Fugaku envió dos abrigos más gruesos para que se taparan ya que mientras más se adentraban en el reino más se congelaban las muchachas.

Hinata durmió a duras penas tratando de entrar en calor. Era la primera vez que afrontaba una helada de esa magnitud, debían estar a menos de 0 grados, pudo ver a sus guarias también sufrir un poco, pero de todos modos ellos estaban más capacitados. Ella se sentía débil. Ni siquiera el grueso saco pudo evitar que sus manos se congelaran y que tuviera que llevarlas abrazas para no perderlas en una gangrena. Supo que estaba nevando cuando cada 5 segundos algo liviano golpeaba el techo, deseó ver ese espectáculo, pero estaba tan congelada que sentía que si diera un leve movimiento moriría ahí mismo. Lentamente cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Su guardia tuvo que levantar a ambas dando golpes al coche, había amanecido y estaban solo unas horas del convento. Hinata no podía despegar ambos labios y tuvo que aplicar cierta fuerza para lograrlo. Malika también estaba sufriendo, su débil nariz sangraba al respirar el frío aire. Se miraron un gran rato dándose ánimos para salir a tomar algo. Hinata trató de decirle algo y una humareda nívea salió de su boca.

\- **Está botando humo por la boca** – dijo rápidamente Mailka, más se sorprendió al ver que ella acababa de hacer lo mismo. Asustadas se llevaron las manos a la boca. Luego de un rato rieron por su acción tan boba – **es normal supongo.**

\- **Eso creo** – respondió Hinata. Como una niña expiró varias veces para ver el aire formado. Lo disfrutaron.

El guardia se acercó nuevamente a la carroza, y al ver a Hinata echa un ovillo le recomendó llevarles la comida.

\- **Claro que no** – Hinata era consciente que en los próximos meses viviría en aquel sitio, por lo que tenía que acostumbrarse – **bajaremos, descuida.**

El desayuno fue trucha frita con unas papas. A esas alturas comían lo que pescaban o cazaban. Hinata se sentó junto al fuego al ver que sus dedos ya no le respondían, y procedió a hacerse entrar en calor.

\- **Debería usar unos guantes** – sugirió el Uchiha al ver a la pobre chica sufrir con su clima – **tengo un par más de pieles, si deseas te lo alcanzo.**

\- **Le estaría muy agradecida** – el hombre dio la vuelta en dirección a su coche, y luego de unos minutos regresó con las prendas.

\- **Lo siento, solo tengo uno extra** – dijo mirando a Malika-

\- **No se preocupe, puedo abrigarme.**

\- **Cuando los necesites lo compartiré contigo, descuida** – le dijo Hinata, haciendo que la criada sonría agradecida.

\- **¿ves esa colina de allá?** – la princesa dirigió su cabeza a donde el rey le indicaba, pero todo era blanco por donde mirara **– allá, en la cima** – por fin pudo distinguirla, estaba relativamente lejos y en la punta una fortaleza se situaba **– ese de ahí es el convento de las cenizas, tu próxima casa.**

Hinata apreció con detenimiento el lugar, por todos los dioses si no era más que nieve pura, blanca y fría nieve.

\- **Tranquila, justo ahora estamos en invierno, pero descuida que se acerca la primavera y ese lugar se cubre de un paisaje verde, claro acompañado de cierta nieve** – Hinata sonrió pensando en eso. Quería vivir en un sitio donde también hayan verdes árboles y no solo nieve. Imaginar que estaría presente cuando la nueva estación llegara le ponía ciertamente triste recordando su hogar, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que regresara?

Una vez terminado el desayuno la comitiva siguió su camino en dirección a esa colina. Se pusieron de acuerdo para que el guardia principal de Hinata se vista de campesino y las acompañara hasta las puertas, ya que por obvias razones la carroza real y la de Hinata debían mantenerse lejos, por lo que, al llegar a la intersección del camino hacia el pueblo y el camino hacia el convento, rey y princesa se despidieron.

\- **Debo agradecerle por todo lo que está haciendo por mí, alteza** – agradeció de todo corazón Hinata.

\- **No hay de que, ya le dije que le prometí a su padre que la cuidaría y es lo que he hecho, haga caso a su criada y no se meta en problemas, espero que se encuentre rápido con su hermana, y claro no olvide nunca que debe pasar desapercibida.**

\- **Por supuesto** – con una reverencia, tanto Hinata como Malika se despidieron y dieron la vuelta, aproximándose a la colina junto al guardia real, ahora campesino.

Fugaku esperaría que este regrese y de ese modo se aseguraría que hayan llegado, para posteriormente emprender camino a su palacio y que los guardias de Hinata regresen a su reino.

* * *

La caminata fue cansada porque era una subida, y porque a cada paso que daban los pies del trío se hundían, ralentizándolos. Unos 15 minutos después llegaron a un grupo de piedras en fila, que delimitaban las tierras del convento. Hinata miró todo a su alrededor, frente a ella a unos metros estaba la fortaleza, un poco pequeña pero acogedora. Debía verla con buenos ojos porque sería su nuevo hogar hasta tiempo indefinido.

\- **Mira Hinata, un conejo** – señaló Malika a la criatura que se escondía detrás de los árboles.

\- **Que cosita…** \- dijo viendo como daba saltos. Le sorprendía que pudiera vivir a tan bajas temperaturas.

\- **¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – los tres se sorprendieron al oír la voz tras ellos, incluso el guardia que no la vio ni oyó venir. Era una mujer un tanto anciana que portaba un palo para poder desplazarse, y llevaba una túnica larga oscura que en la parte superior cubría la mitad de su canoso cabello - **¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Es propiedad privada.**

\- **Buenas** – saludó el guardia en su papel de campesino – **estaba buscando este convento, dicen que aceptan cualquier muchachita que desea unirse a los dioses. Acompañaba a mi hermana y su mejor amiga, ellas desean ser parte, ¿Verdad niñas?** – el par de chicas asintió mirando a la vieja, quien levantó una ceja mirándolos bien de pies a cabeza.

\- **Sí, es el convento de las cenizas para las muchachas de desean servir a los dioses, aceptamos a las que estén dispuestas a hacerlo, ¿lo están?**

\- **Claro**

\- **Por supuesto** – respondieron a la misma vez ambas – **tengo tanto que agradecerle a los dioses** – a Malika le salía tan natural su papel, Hinata aún se adaptaba.

\- **Una vez dentro no podrán volver a su vida pasada, que les quede claro eso jovencitas**

\- **Estamos dispuestas a todo señora** – habló Hinata – **ya nos despedimos de nuestra familia, solo deseamos ser parte de ustedes** – se sentía orgullosa de la actuación que estaba haciendo.

\- **Bueno, luego no quiero lloriqueos, porque no nos importará, acompáñenme** – les dijo pasando en medio de ellas **– y usted puede retirarse, esta es tierra de jovencitas** – el guardia se despidió de ellas y sin levantar más sospechas dio la vuelta y desapreció en el paisaje. La anciana las guió a las puertas **– y por cierto –** volteó a ver a Hinata – **soy señorita.**

Ambas jóvenes se miraron divertidas, tratando de contener la risa para que no les llamen la atención tan rápido.

 **Capítulo 8.5: Cambio de vida**

La fortaleza tenía cuatro pisos de alto, y en el centro de todo un enorme patio de reunión se hallaba, tan alto ocupando los cuatro pisos y siendo rodeado por los pasillos de las habitaciones. Adentro todo era de piedra oscuro, alumbrado por los enormes candelabros llenos de velas. Había muchas chicas deambulando por los corredores, que al verlas llegar se detuvieron. Hinata y Malika se sintieron observadas, pero fueron conducidas a una habitación, donde se encontraba la superior.

\- **Señora Chiyo, veo que viene acompañada.**

\- **Así es milady, encontré a estas dos jovencitas mientras venía del pueblo. Buscan cobijo y unirse a la hermandad.**

\- **Ya veo** – la otra mujer, la superior, se veía más joven aunque aparentaba unos 40. también llevaba puesta esa túnica oscura, dejando notar su cabello rubio – **acérquense** – ambas chicas se miraron un poco temerosas, pero finalmente se presentaron.

\- **Milady soy Malika y esta es mi amiga Kumena.**

\- **¿De dónde son ustedes?**

\- **Somos del valle de los huesos** – a Hinata le sorprendió la rápida reacción de Malika, ella enmudeció pensando en un sitio porque no recordaba ninguno.

\- **Ya veo** – dijo la rubia – **entonces quieren pertenecer a la hermandad de los dioses.**

\- **Así es señora, somos muy devotas**

\- **Eso es lo que dicen todas** – rió la mujer un tanto burlona **– ya quiero ver si siguen diciendo eso pasada la primera semana** – ese comentario extrañó a Hinata. ¿Qué habrá querido decir la superior con eso? **– Chiyo, levaba a las señoritas a darse un baño caliente, veo que no lo han hecho en siglos** – Hinata se sonrojó avergonzada, nunca nadie le había dicho algo de esa manera, aunque debía aceptar que si estaban sucias **– y que entren en calor, se están muriendo de frio.**

Un buen baño era lo que necesitaba. Las introdujeron en una bañera compartida, al parecer la única que había en aquel sitio. Luego de ello, le sindicaron sus habitaciones donde se dieron con la sorpresa que compartirían con otras 3 señoritas.

\- **Hola** – saludó Hinata a las chicas que las miraban extraño – **soy Kumena, ¿y ustedes?**

\- **Tenten** – saludó una de ellas que llevaba dos chongos en el pelo.

\- **Yo soy Isaribi –** una jovencita de aproximadamente su edad, con cabello violeta y mirada amigable se presentó ante ellas, y a la vez presentó a una amiga – **y esta es Sasame, del reino de los lagos.**

\- **Que ya no pertenezco a ese reino** – le resaltó el detalle a su amiga – **disculpa, pero es cierto –** Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- **Y yo soy Malika, y tampoco tengo reino –** el quinteto rió ante esa ocurrencia, aliviando a Hinata del temor de llevarse mal con las demás chicas.

\- **Bueno, iré a dar una vuelta** – ahora debía enfocarse en buscar a su hermana, y estar junto a ella lo más posible. Le apenaba saber que no dormirían juntas.

\- **¿Aún no conoces el castillo verdad?** – la ahora pelirroja negó con la cabeza – **si quieres puedo darte una vuelta.**

\- **Me encantaría.**

Hinata no pudo ocultar el hecho que buscaba a alguien, llamando la atención de Tenten.

\- **¿A quién buscas?** – le preguntó intrigada.

\- **A nadie…**

\- **Vamos, puedes decírmelo, conozco a todas acá** – Hinata dudó si debía hacerlo, pero al final se dio cuenta que era la única salida.

\- **Es mi prima, ella debe haber llegado unos días antes –**

\- **¿Cuál es su nombre?** – y de pronto ahí Hinata se sintió realmente tonta. Ella no podía decir que era Hanabi porque estaba más que claro que también se lo haya cambiado, pero no sabía cuál era el nuevo nombre. Tenten la miró extrañada.

\- **Yo… no recuerdo**

\- **¿no recuerdas?** – Hinata se horrorizó al sentirse descubierta. Era muy mala fingiendo - **¿acaso no es tu prima?**

\- **Lo es pero no la he visto en tiempo, solo me dijeron que también había venido y me alegré por ello. Es por eso que quiero verla para reencontrarnos.**

\- **Sí que eres rara…** -confesó la castaña – **entonces si no tenemos el nombre no sé quién puede ser tu prima** – Hinata se sintió apenada, se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer las cosas por si sola **– un momento** – los ojos de Tenten brillaron – **ya decía yo esos ojos los he visto en otro lado** – el corazón de la princesa se detuvo. No iba ni medio día y ya la descubrieron. Estaba muerta – **sí, una de las nuevas tiene los mismos, esa debe ser tu prima, ese tipo de ojos no son de ver en cualquier sitio.**

\- **Si… nuestros orígenes son extraños… entonces llévame con ella.**

\- **Claro.**

Hinata fue conducida por diversos pasillos preguntando por una tal Hana. Cuando la vea la mataría por decir tan vago nombre, pudo inventarse uno más difícil. Pero parecía que nadie la había visto desde el "incidente del día anterior", por lo que tenían que seguir buscando.

\- **¿A qué se refería con el incidente?**

\- **Pues debes saber que tú prima es un poco loca…**

\- **Tenten, a la oficina de la principal ahora mismo** – de la nada otra sacerdotisa en túnica se apareció asustando a Hinata. Tenía rostro de mala y miró con cara de pocos amigos a las dos – **he dicho ahora** – la castaña de mala manera se disculpó con Hinata por no culminar la búsqueda y acompañó a la mujer en dirección a la oficina.

\- **Pero ahora que hice…**

\- **A mí no me des disculpas, guárdatelas para cuando veas a la superiora…**

Hinata estaba nuevamente sola así que por su propia cuenta buscó a su hermana. Pasó una hora y no la halló en ningún lado. Su estómago ya dolía del hambre, puesto que no había almorzado. Una campana sonó y de los corredores las jovencitas salieron en dirección al primer piso. Hinata se asustó al ver el tumulto, pero decidió seguirlas para seguir en su papel. Aprovechó la cantidad para buscar a su hermana pequeña, pero no pudo hallarla. Llegaron a un gran comedor con un ventanal hacia el bosque. Cada una se sentó en una silla que se supone les correspondía, al darse cuenta demasiado tarde Hinata era la única parada. Todas le quedaron viendo, sonrojándola.

\- **¿Y tú quién eres?** – preguntó una mujer en túnica parada junto a una pared de piedra.

\- **Mi nombre es Kumena –** respondió temerosa.

\- **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** – Hinata no supo que responder, miró a todas partes avergonzada buscando a su amiga.

\- **Kumena** – susurró bajito Malika, sentada a unas mesas lejos. Un gran alivio sintió Hinata al verla y con paso atolondrado fue a sentarse junto a ella. En su camino una rubia la miraba burlándose. Como le encantaban las nuevas.

Después de un rato llegó un carrito con un par de enormes ollas, donde se supone estaba la comida. Las chicas se alegraron al verlo, al parecer todas estaban hambrientas. Hinata miró a todos lados sin poder hallar aún a su hermana entre las 200 chicas que ahí se hallaban.

\- **¿La encontraste? –** preguntó Malika.

\- **No** – aceptó con pena **– se supone que debería estar aquí, pero Tenten me ha dicho que si ha llegado. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está?** – Malika levantó los hombros dando a entender que no sabía nada. Hinata ahora tuvo que hablar en voz más alta para que sus amigas reunidas ahí la escucharan - **¿Tenten?** – Sasame volteó a mirarla.

\- **Debe estar castigada** – torció la boca a modo de tristeza – **suele meterse en problemas.**

\- **Oh… -** fue todo lo que pudo decir Hinata.

\- **Muy bien señoritas, ya saben que deben venir por fila, no se amontonen** – de la nada todas se pusieron de pie alarmando a Hinata.

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó a Isaribi.

\- **Debes llevar tu plato y hacer que te lo llenen, vamos.**

La cola era bastante larga pero valía la pena. A Hinata ya se le hacía agua a la boca de pensar en que podrían servirles. Hace días no comía decentemente y su cuerpo ya le estaba suplicando algo digno. Hasta ahora todo se veía tranquilo, las chicas parecían amigables y las sacerdotisas tratables. Ya todos habían caído en su engaño y las trataban como una más del montón, lo que le agradaba. Solo debía seguir manteniendo aquella mentira y encontrar lo antes posible a su hermana, y rogar que acabe pronto la maldita guerra para regresar a casa, sanas y salvas. Al fin luego de un tiempo siguió su turno.

\- **Plato** – al llegar su turno se encontró con una señora algo mayor y gorda, con el cabello canoso y un mandil sucio encima, debía ser la cocinera – **he dicho plato** – repitió. Hinata salió de su trance rápidamente y le acercó la vasija de madera, mal lavada, y algo rota. La mujer con el enorme cucharon sustrajo una masa liquida del fondo de la olla y la vertió sobre el tazón de Hinata – **siguiente.**

La pelirroja se quedó de parada mirando su recipiente. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Parecía una mezcla de restos en un jugo verdoso. Le dio asco. Sintió un leve empujón en su espalda.

\- **Retírate** – le dijo una chica que esperaba su turno. Hinata se dio cuenta que había estado un gran rato parada mirando de mala gana su ración de cena, por lo que se disculpó y regresó apresurada a su silla.

Al llegar Isaribi no puedo contener la risa. Hinata la miró atónita mientras Malika y Sasame comían.

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – preguntó la ojiluna.

\- Debes ver tu cara, es como ¿oh dios mío que es esta porquería? – Hinata se sorprendió al oír aquello de la chica, no quería quedar como la princesita, por lo que rápidamente negó aquello.

\- **Claro que no… es solo que…**

\- **Que nunca antes lo habías comido** – se adelantó Sasame – **acostúmbrate, es lo que nos dan todos los días, "los restos"** – eso último lo hizo moviendo los dedos a modo de comillas.

\- **Vaya…** \- Hinata miró su plato de nuevo apenada, no imaginaba aquello pero no tenía otra opción, por más que le diera asco su estómago le pedía a gritos que llevara una cuchara a la boca.

\- **No sabe tan mal** – confesó Malika – **solo no la saborees tanto** – cuando las chicas bajaron la mirada a sus platos y siguieron comiendo, Malika disimuladamente cambió su plato con el de Hinata, dándole a entender que era segura ya que lo había probado. Un gracias salió de los labios de la ojiluna.

Cuando ya estuvo a punto de terminar su plato, un ruido llamó la atención de todas, quienes voltearon a ver la entrada. Una de las sacerdotisas, a quien Hinata reconoció como la que se llevó a la oficina de la superior a Tenten, entró al comedor acompañada de otra chica, una castaña y ojiluna señorita. El rostro de Hinata cambió radicalmente por uno de alegría. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pié de no ser porque Malika la detuvo para que guarde compostura. La sacerdotisa le indicó que se sentara a unas mesas más lejos que donde Hinata se encontraba, de todos modos no importara, apenas acabe eso iría directo a saludarla.

\- **¿Quién es ella?** – preguntó Sasame a Hinata

\- **¿Ah?** – volteó a verla

\- **Vi que te alegraste al verla, debes conocerla.**

\- **Emm… si, es mi prima** – confesó acorralada, aunque de todos modos las iban a ver juntas y a Tenten ya le había dicho esa mentira.

\- **Oh, qué bueno** – respondió escuetamente la pelinaranja.

La cena duró una media hora más en la que Hinata volteó cada cinco segundos a ver a su hermana. Se veía sucia y algo cansada, pero no importaba ya había llegado ella para cuidarla.

\- **Ella no se moverá a otra parte** – le susurró Malika en el oído – **tranquila, estás alertando a todos al vigilarla de ese modo, y mañana te levantarás con dolor de cuello -** la pelirroja le sonrió entendiendo que la chica tenía razón en lo que decía, por lo que regresó a su compostura.

Apenas la campana sonó anunciando que la cena había acabado, todas las jovencitas se pusieron de pie en dirección a sus alcobas. Hinata tuvo que correr seguida de Malika para no perder de vista a su hermana, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la llamó por su apodo.

\- **¡Hana!** – de inmediato la castaña volteó a verla, sorprendiéndose al ver que aquella extraña pelirroja a la que le tomó un buen tiempo reconocer era su hermana. Corrieron a darse un gran abrazo.

\- **¡Hinata!** – la menor necesitaba ese abrazo de su hermana, no había pasado un buen día – **pero que rayos te hicieron, pareces otra.**

\- **Que importa eso**

\- **Qué bueno que llegaste. Estuve esperándote desde anoche pero nada, has tardado mucho.**

\- **Si, pero lo importante es que estamos otra vez juntas** – volvieron a abrazarse –

\- **¿Malika?** – la criada saludó a la princesa feliz de que se hallan encontrado – **que bueno que hayas venido tú, es mejor que la compañía de Natsu.**

\- **No digas eso, es mi amiga –** de inmediato Hanabi sintió una punzada. Su hermana aún no estaba enterada de la relación de Neji con su mejor amiga, por lo que decidió desviar de tema, eso lo hablarían en otro momento.

\- **Bueno, y dime Hinata, cuéntame cómo fue tu viaje.**

\- **No me digas Hinata** \- susurró la pelirroja – **ahora soy Kumena, y por cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que solo te hayas cambiado a Hana? Vamos que así cualquiera puede reconocerte** – la regañó camino a su alcoba.

\- **Como si alguien se hubiera fijado en cómo era, las miradas siempre estuvieron en ti hermanita** – reconoció la pequeña.

\- **De igual forma no debiste…**

\- **Bueno bueno, ¿entonces me vas a contar como fue el proceso del cambio y como llegaste hasta acá?**

\- **Ufff… tengo demasiado que contarte, ¿por cierto has visto ya el volcán del diablo?**

\- **Claro que no, no me digas que tu si lo has hecho…**

Y asi mientras se actualizaban, en voz baja por su puesto llegaron al cuarto de Hinata.

\- **Escuchen todas, quiero presentarles a mi prima Hana** – todas saludaron a la adolescente y se presentaron –

\- **Son muy parecidas –** recalcó la joven de pelo violeta.

\- **Si, nuestras madres son hermanas** – mintió Hinata – **es por ello –**

\- **Debe ser, tienen los mismos ojos, hermosos por cierto**

\- **Si… gracias** – la incomodidad de Hinata era perceptible en el ambiente, por lo que Malika tuvo que cambiar de tema rápidamente antes que la bombardearan de preguntas y arruinara todo.

\- **¿Y Tenten?**

\- **No ha regresado aún** – respondió Sasame – **debe estar en la caja**

\- **¿la caja? –** preguntó curiosa Hinata.

\- **Si, tu prima sabe de eso** – bromeó Isaribi, sabiendo el incidente que tuvo Hana el dia anterior.

\- **¿Qué fue lo que paso?** – preguntó Hinata regañando de antemano a su hermana – **y porque algunas personas mencionaron de un tal incidente.**

\- **No fue nada** – le restó importancia.

\- **¿Cómo que nada? Te mandaron a un castigo, ¡en la caja!** – a Sasame le causó gracia como se expresó Hinata, ya que ni sabía que era la caja pero hablaba como si estuviera segura de ello.

\- **Ya te he dicho que no fue nada, no le tomes importancia –** cada vez que Hanabi le respondía aquello, en el palacio en la hoja, le irritaba mucho. Su hermana solía meterse en peligro y luego tomaba todo a la broma, por lo que supuso tendría algo que ver con eso.

\- **Al menos dime por qué hiciste lo que hiciste…**

\- **Claro, siempre hay una buena razón** – agregó Isaribi.

\- **¡Ay es por culpa de esa estúpida!** – soltó de repente la adolescente. Hinata la miró sorprendida por el lenguaje de la pequeña, Malika intrigada y las demás chicas divertidas.

\- **Pero de que hablas….**

\- **Esa tonta de ayyy… -** se jaló el pelo frustrada. De pronto recordó que habían otras dos chicas en la habitación junto a ellas, por lo que guardó compostura **– lo siento, no sé si es su amiga…**

\- **Descuida, todas pensamos lo mismo** – Sasame e Isaribi miraron con complicidad a la castaña, dándole la confianza para seguir hablando mal de la rubia.

\- **¿pero de quien están hablando?** – Hinata seguía confundida. Nadie le explicaba.

\- **Shion, la estúpida favorita de la mayoría de las sacerdotisas.**

\- **Tranquila cielo** – habló Sasame – **todas la odiamos pero habla más bajo, o realmente nos meteremos en problemas, y no me refiero a la caja.**

\- **Es cierto, esa perra tiene oídos en todos lados** – Hinata seguía sorprendida con la actitud de las chicas. En un principio pensó que eran unas seguidoras de los dioses que buscaban convertirse en sacerdotisas, pero ahora, con ese lenguaje, ya no estaba segura donde se había metido.

\- **Señoritas** – la mujer que apareció junto a Hanabi en la cena ingresó al cuarto sobresaltándolas – **ya es muy tarde, acuéstense. Mañana temprano habrá rezo** – estuvo a punto de marcharse, cuando volvió a dar la vuelta para ver directo a Hanabi – **tú no eres de aquí, fuera.**

\- **Oh disculpe** – se levantó Hinata para sacar cara por su hermana, alertando a Malika – **yo le pedí que viniera, sabe la conozco y quería pedir que por favor durmiera con nosotros si no es mucha molestia** – Sasame e Isaribi se quedaron mirando extrañadas. Malika torció el gesto temiendo lo peor y la mirada de la sacerdotisa no cambió en absoluto **– es mi prima.**

\- **Oh…** \- el gesto de la mujer cambió a una mirada comprensiva. Hinata le sonrió agradeciéndole – **no me interesa. Largo –** volvió a mirar a Hanabi. Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida por la maldad de aquella señora. Se supone que era una buena sacerdotisa, que seguían el camino de los dioses. Quiso protestar por aquello.

\- **Pero…**

\- **Está bien, descuide** – habló Malika evitando meterlas en problemas – **no queremos que Hana se meta en más líos, disculpe.**

La mujer esperó que la muchacha saliera antes que ella, Hanabi iba a hacer un espectáculo, pero al ver la mirada de Malika donde pedía cautela, desistió.

\- **Está bien, igual ya sé dónde duermes** – abrazó a su hermana – **mañana nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?** – le susurró en el oído.

\- **Cuídate, no te metas en problemas sin mi presente –**

\- **Los susurros están prohibidos, ya camina niña** – habló la malvada mujer. Hanabi salió del cuarto y, luego de da una mirada asesina a todas, la sacerdotisa salió de nuevo, cerrando de un portazo.

El rostro de Hinata era evidentemente triste, por lo que Malika fue a abrazarla

\- **Tranquila, era lo mejor o se metían en problemas.**

\- **Es cierto, esa mujer es el mismo diablo** –comentó Isaribi.

\- **¿Cómo se llama?**

\- **Ruenna** – contestó la pelinaranja – **alias el penar de los dioses** – las cuatro rieron.

\- **Pero no entiendo qué clase de convento es este, pensé que eran muy creyentes y seguían las leyes de los dioses, haciendo el bien por el prójimo** – ambas muchachas rieron escandalosamente

\- **¿El bien al prójimo? Este lugar es una cárcel, es un infierno.**

\- **Diablos…** \- dijo Hinata, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por haber dicho tal palabra – **¿pero que estoy diciendo?... ¿pero qué hay de ustedes? ¿No son creyentes? ¿No vinieron por su cuenta a formarse como sacerdotisas?**

\- **A mí me obligaron –** confesó fresca Sasame – **se enteraron que tenía un amorío con un soldado y supongo que se decepcionaron y me desheredaron, enviándome a este lugar.**

\- **Bueno, yo no me metí con nadie pero en mi casa habían muchas bocas que alimentar así que no les quedó de otra que traerme aquí, y si, llevo muchos años padeciendo.**

\- **Vaya…** \- Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, de repente el bello lugar que imaginó su nuevo hogar era otro para ella, y uno no tan hermoso.

\- **¡A dormir todas!** – el grito de Ruenna se oyó tras la puerta, por lo que Isaribi tuvo que ponerse de pié y apagar las velas. Mañana sería un duro día soportando a las favoritas, y el primero real en la nueva vida de Hinata.

* * *

El desayuno fue igual que la cena, la mima rutina de llegar a sentarse, para luego pararse y formar fila. Al menos mientras esperaban pudo localizar a su hermana y conversar libremente, como las demás chicas. Cuando fue su turno le sirvieron huevos, al menos era más pasable que lo que comieron la noche anterior, y para tomar leche.

\- **¿Qué clase de leche es esta?** – preguntó Malika saboreándola

\- **25% de vaca, 75% agua, es lo que hay, no hay muchas vacas pero hay muchas chicas.**

Alrededor de las 8 de la mañana fueron conducidas al jardín exterior. Hinata pudo sentir el aire golpeando su pecho, pero trató de disimular si se hacía pasar por una campesina de un lugar cercano. Todas se sentaron en unas piedras, situadas en un bosque cercano a la fortaleza. Las piedras formaban un círculo y en el centro una de las sacerdotisas, otra nueva y con cara más amigable, iba a preceder el rezo.

Tardó una hora hablando de las bondades de los dioses, al menos ella siquiera creyente y no una bruja. Cuando terminó llamó al centro a la futura sacerdotisa, quien haría su juramento dentro de unas semanas, a su llamado una rubia con mirada orgullosa se puso de pié y se dirigió al centro. A Hinata no se le escapó que al levantarse con su pie pisó la mano de otra chica que se encontraba tras ella, y que ni siquiera se había disculpado. La muchacha de cabello rubio claro, con un cerquillo característico sonrió a las presentes e inició su rezo. Pudo notar que tenía unos preciosos ojos lavanda, nunca antes vistos. Habló de muchas cosas, de la hermandad, de los niños desamparados del fuego, de la naturaleza, y por las ovejas descarriadas, dándole una letal mirada a su hermana. Al ver el gesto de Hanabi Hinata entendió inmediatamente que ella era la famosa Shion de la que había hablado el día anterior, por la que su hermana se metió en líos. Le dio coraje, entendió entonces que no era una buena persona y merecía un escarmiento.

Cuando la reunión culminó Hinata se aproximó a ella cerrándole el paso. De inmediato Malika se puso alerta llamando la atención de las otras tres chicas, Isaribi, Sasame y Hanabi, quienes se levantaron para acercarse a la pelirroja.

\- **Hola** – se presentó Hinata con mirada amigable. Shion se sorprendió de ver que alguien se atrevía a colocarse en su delante y detenerla. Su séquito de jovencitas que la seguían a modo de guardaespaldas reprocharon la escena con la mirada. La rubia miro a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza.

\- **A un lado** – le dijo bajo y claro, apartándole la mirada y siguiendo su paso, pero Hinata no se detuvo y volvió a pararle la marcha –

\- **No nos hemos presentado** – Shion abrió los ojos ante su osadía – **mi nombre es Kumena** – sin previo aviso extendió su mano y tocó la de la rubia, moviéndola en un saludo sin que Shion lo hiciera. De inmediato apartó la mano.

\- **No me interesa quien seas** – respondió harta de la ridícula escena – **será mejor que te apartes si no me quieres ver enfadada.**

\- **Oh no, solo quería hablarte de un asunto –**

\- **Kumena –** Malika tomó del brazo a Hinata pidiendo que acabe con eso ahora, la idea era no llamar la atención y era lo primero que hacían –

\- **¿En serio?, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo** – respondió la rubia ante la afirmación anterior de Hinata.

\- **Es sobre mi… sobre mi prima Hana –**

\- **¿Quién es Hana?** – Hanabi se tocó la frente pesadamente, sentía que hacían el ridículo, no quería que su hermana la defienda, trató de desaparecer de ahí de inmediato apenas oyó su nombre.

\- **Ella** – la señaló Hinata, muy tarde.

\- **Oh, ya veo** – sonrió la rubia, así que era un acto de defensa a alguien más pequeña. Patético – **es sobre lo que pasó hace dos noches.**

\- **Si, sobre eso** – Hinata aún no lo sabía, pero tuvo que aparentar que si o quedaría como tonta.

\- **¿acaso te sentiste ofendida?** \- preguntó con fingida inocencia la rubia a la castaña.

\- **Claro que no, me da igual lo que haya pasado** – respondió Hanabi sintiendo la mirada de varias sobre ella – **vámonos prima.**

\- **No no no, es que si te ofendí, de veras quiero darte una disculpa** – las bocas de Isaribi y Sasame cayeron, solo podían pensar una cosa: ¡Perra! – **no quise perjudicarte, pero quiero que hagamos las pases –** Hinata abrió los ojos viendo lo fácil que fue eso. No se lo esperaba – **entonces, ¿amigas?**

\- **Claro –** sonrió Hinata. Shion le dio una sonrisa final y luego de eso, acompañada de su séquito, se marchó hacia adentro.

\- **¿vieron eso? Supe manejarlo –** les dijo orgullosa a sus amigas. Malika le sonrió con pesar rogando que haya sido cierto. Isaribi prefirió no decir nada y Sasame se rascó la frente. De veras Kumena era muy inocente.

* * *

Por la tarde Hinata fue llamada a la oficina de una sacerdotisa para que le asignaran una tarea. Todas las chicas colaboraban con algo ya que no contaban con suficiente personal para mantenerlas, ya sea en la limpieza, en la cocina, en la agricultura y ganadería o siendo asistentes de las sacerdotisas. Luego de decir sus aptitudes, las cuales eran muy pocas: pintar, cantar, bailar; a la sacerdotisa poco le importó y le dio la tarea de asear las cocinas luego de la cena. Hinata no sabía limpiar, nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre hubo una criada que haga las cosas por ella, pero por su seguridad podía intentarlo. Quería ganarse el favor de las mujeres.

Llegó el almuerzo y la comida fue repugnante. Hinata decidió no comer nada sino le daría nauseas en su primera jornada de trabajo, sus amigas se rieron al verla tan sofisticada y le recomendaron mejor acostumbrarse pues siempre sería lo mismo. Malika, hambrienta se comió su plato y también el de Hinata, para que no le llamaran la atención por desperdiciar alimentos.

\- **Será mejor que nos apuremos** – habló Sasame – **después de esto toca la clase de sanación y no podemos llegar tarde.**

\- **¿sanación?** – preguntó Hinata. ¿Acaso adquiriría la habilidad de traer a la vida a los muertos?

\- **Sí, es como el papel de las sanadoras, ¿de veras nunca hubo ninguna en tu pueblo? Que extraños.**

\- **No solía salir mucho de casa…** \- se excusó Hinata. De nuevo había hablado de más metiéndose en líos.

\- **Como sea, es de las pocas maestras que valen la pena así que nunca me pierdo nada, y porque además una vez que empieza no le gusta que la interrumpan.**

La campana sonó y las jovencitas se pusieron de pié dejando los platos en una mesa, para posteriormente marcharse a los baños como de costumbre. Hinata luego de una breve charla y despedirse de su hermana fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, por una más abrigadora ya que no se había acostumbrado tan rápido al clima y sentía que le dolían los huesos, a pesar de aparentar sentirse fresca.

El salón quedaba en un sótano, era ligeramente oscuro y únicamente alumbrado con una sucia lámpara con pocas velas. En la pared del fondo una ventana alta se extendía en todo lo largo, dejando entrar los pocos rayos de sol.

La estancia se comprendía de 6 mesas donde un promedio de 10 chicas se agrupaban alrededor de ellas. En el centro unos depósitos y potes algo sucios esperaban ser usados. Había una puerta lateral que daba a un jardín de nieve, donde más cerca había un invernadero. Al otro lado, un estante con numerosos frascos cerrados ocupaba casi toda la pared. Hinata llegó a tiempo pues la maestra aún no llegaba. Las jovencitas aprovecharon para conversar. Ni Hanabi ni Isaribi se encontraban en el grupo pues no les tocaba esa clase, y Tenten no se había aparecido en todo el día.

De pronto todas las chicas callaron y se levantaron a modo de respeto a la sacerdotisa que estaba entrando. Hinata volteó a ver curiosa de conocerla, pero todas las demás niñas la tapaban. Es entonces que la mujer llegó al frente de la clase, y Hinata desde su sitio bajando la cabeza pudo verla. Era pequeñita y anciana, la reconoció de inmediato aún sin su túnica puesta. Era la señora – señorita – que las acompañó a la fortaleza, Chiyo, como la llamó la superiora.

\- **Tomen asiento** – habló la anciana - **¿están todas presentes?**

\- **Si señorita Chiyo** – contestó una de las chicas.

\- **De acuerdo -** En silencio caminó despacio hacia la pared lateral ayudada de su bastoncito, todas la siguieron con la mirada. Tomó una escalerita y con cuidado la apoyó en el estante, donde paso a paso se trepó para tomar unas hierbas a las que no alcanzaba. Todas las chicas miraron preocupadas la escena, incluida Hinata, por temor que pisara en falso y se rompiera algo **– Luisa, no. Matavaca, no. Cuerno de pino, no**. – con sus arrugadas manos uno a uno fue tomando cada envase y lo leía, descartándolo al no encontrar lo que buscaba – **algas doradas –** sonrió ampliamente. Aun mirando arriba tanteó con el zapato cada tramo de la escalera y bajó tan lento como había subido. Colocó el frasco en la mesa principal y con cuidado regresó la escalera a su sitio. Todas seguían en silencio observándola. Cuando volteó a verlas, su expresión cambió a enfado **– ¿que están esperando? Vayan por sus utensilios.**

De inmediato las chicas se pararon y Hinata y Malika siguieron a la pelinaranja, en dirección al invernadero donde efectivamente se hallaban todos los materiales. La alumna encargada fue además por otras hierbas del invernadero, que sabía iban a utilizar y colocó un poco en los potes de cada mesa. Debían racionar.

\- **El día de hoy hablaremos de la goma negra.**

\- **¿Goma negra? –** susurró Hinata

\- **¿alguien habló?** – de inmediato Malika pisó el pie de la princesa para pedirle que mejor no preguntara, por lo que la muchacha disimuló mirando a otro lado – **bueno… como recordarán en la clase pasada preparamos el ungüento para envenenamiento de amapola roja, y mencionamos a la goma negra, otra opción para tratar este problema, aunque sea un poco más fuerte y poderosa. Es por ello que también se trata en otro tipo de envenenamiento, con el de pez blanco, hidra puercoespín, e incluso retarda el avance de la letal mancha negra –** para Hinata todo era nuevo, nunca oyó hablar de esas cosas, tal vez su tutora Nori si las sabía, pero nunca se lo había mencionado – **Rosha, ven a darme una mano** – de inmediato una alumna, la asistente de la anciana se acercó a acomodarle las especias – **hoy haremos la parte práctica, espero que todas hayan repasado.**

La mujer explicó las propiedades de cada una de las especias, cada planta, cada hoja, tan lento como ella, y cuando terminaba de habar de una procedía a machacarla con el mortero hasta formar un líquido espeso. Las alumnas siguieron sus pasos para no perderse. Una vez aplastadas unas cuantas, con una tela las exprimieron para obtener solo el jugo, los cuales fueron mezclando en un pequeño vaso.

\- **Finalmente, lo que le da sus poderes, las algas doradas** – levantó el frasco para que todas pudieran apreciarlo – **extraído únicamente desde el fondo del mar de hierro, crecen en pocas cantidades por lo que su precio es alto en el mercado negro. ¿Cómo la conseguí yo? Mejor no pregunten** – rió la anciana creando carcajadas en sus alumnas incluida Hinata – **pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con esto** – advirtió cambiando el semblante – **una sola gota en tu piel puede crear dolores tan intensos que serás capaz de arrancártela sin sentirlo. Eso será preferible que seguir sintiendo el líquido en contacto con tu cuerpo** –Hinata se asustó al conocer lo peligrosa que era aquella planta, no quería imaginar que algo así le pasara – **guantes.**

Todas las muchachas se colocaron unos guantes gruesos, seguido de otros aparentemente impermeables, por el material de la vejiga de un chivo.

\- **Luego de machacar bien, deberán exprimirlo ayudadas de una pinza, no quiero muertas en mi salón.**

Hinata aplastó y aplastó la pequeña porción que la anciana le había dado, pero pasados unos minutos ya se había cansado, pues nada de jugo salió de aquella planta.

\- **Es una especie complicada, deben tener precisión en cada chancada o no obtendrán nada. Si lo hacen de la manera correcta no se cansarán y obtendrán lo que desean. Observen el movimiento** – Hinata vio de nuevo la técnica que usó la anciana para compararla con la suya, y entendió que el movimiento era directo y no circular como ella lo estaba haciendo. Volvió a intentarlo y se alegró de ver una gota correr al fondo del plato – **un par de gotas es suficiente para que salga la pócima, o de lo contrario será muy fuerte e inducirá a un coma al paciente.**

Sus delicadas manos temblaron al momento de colarlo, tenía miedo que una sola gota toque su nívea piel y enferme, cuando finalmente vació el poco líquido, se sintió aliviada. Como indició la anciana, dos gotas cayeron a la mezcla haciendo que el verdoso claro cambiara radicalmente a negro. Todo era líquido pero al contacto de la alga se volvió espeso, un espeso casi inmanejable.

\- **Den vuelta todo lo que puedan, y cuando ya esté mezclado retírense los guantes y amasen** – se formó una bolita pequeña, como el tamaño de una aceituna, oscurita. Jugó con ella como si de un chicle se tratara.

\- **Con la medicina no se juega niña** – sintió ardor en su pierna derecha, la mujer la había golpeado con el bastón al verla, por lo que disimuladamente tuvo que sobarse. La anciana rió secretamente – **bueno, ¿terminaron?**

La mayoría respondió que si, por lo que Chiyo pasó una a una a revisar el resultado. A la mayoría le había salido, solo unas cuantas que no les había espesado, por lo que tuvieron que arrojar su trabajo a una olla vieja. Hinata estaba orgullosa de que le hayan dado el visto bueno, era la primera vez que hacia algo medicinal y ya se sentía toda una sanadora. Rosha llevó la olla vieja afuera en la nieve, donde le prendió fuego al contenido e ingresó cerrando la puerta. Era mejor deshacerse de aquello. La anciana pasó una por una recolectando las pequeñas masas, guardándolas en el mismo recipiente haciendo una sola.

\- **Esto se quedará conmigo** – dijo cuando finalmente le puso la tapa – **estará a la mano cuando alguna de ustedes enferme. En sus manos es un total peligro. Espero que no se hayan quedado con ninguna parte.**

Como jugando, la clase duró tres horas y media y para cuando salieron ya estaba ocultándose el sol. Las encargadas les dieron una hora libre para salir a la nieve a reposar un rato, algunas eligieron ir a descansar a su cuarto. Convencida por Sasame y Hanabi, el grupo salió a ver la nieve en el suelo, donde se toparon que estaba nevando.

\- **Es precioso** – afirmó Hinata – **siempre desee presenciar esto.**

\- **¿no se supone que en tu pueblo sucede cada día?** – levantó una ceja extrañada Isaribi.

\- **Bueno es que…** \- balbuceó Hinata, no sabía que responderle.

\- **Es que la encerraban mucho, creo que pasó todo un año confinada a su alcoba –** respondió rápidamente Malika. Se maldijo por dentro por aquella respuesta tan tonta, pero al no decir nada al respecto las otras chicas, entendió que se lo habían creído. Tarde o temprano la boca de Hinata las metería en problemas.

\- **Vengan aquí, vayamos a hacer ángeles** – las animó Hanabi tirándose al suelo sin importar la helada noche. Una hora se divirtió el grupo compartiendo confidencias, secretos y anécdotas. Hanabi deseó sacarse el pesado abrigo de encima pues sentía que el hielo se había metido dentro, congelándola.

\- **Te enfermarás, mejor espera a que lleguemos al cuarto** – le recomendó su hermana.

\- **Que no pasa nada, solo será para sacudirme** – terca como siempre, procedió a desabotonarse el abrigo, pero al retirarlo unas pronunciadas marcas en el pecho llamaron la atención de la pelirroja.

\- **¿pero qué te ha pasado? –** se acercó a ella evitando que intentara cubrirse.

\- **¡Le han golpeado!** – exclamó sorprendida Malika – **que te has hecho –** trató de arreglar lo antes dicho ya que había sonado muy formal para su condición nueva.

\- **Solo choqué con algo, no es nada** – la apartó toscamente volviendo a colocarse el abrigo – **ya sabes como soy de traviesa.**

\- **Traviesa ni nada, alguien te ha golpeado** – Hinata estaba molesta, podía ser débil pero no permitiría que dañaran a su hermana – **no me digas que fue… que fue esa tonta** – Hanabi abrió los ojos sorprendida, Hinata nunca se refería a alguien de aquel modo.

\- **Ya te lo dije que me lo hice sola** – cruzó las manos enfadada - **y ya deja de tomarle importancia a estas cosas.**

\- **¿pero cómo te lo tomas tan enserio Hanab…**

\- **¡Kumena! -** Ruenna, la endiablada sacerdotisa salió al exterior a buscarla, anunciándole que era la hora de cumplir su trabajo. Con pesar se despidió de sus amigas, y le susurró en el oído a su hermana que la conversación no había acabado.

* * *

Fue conducida a las cocinas ubicadas en el sótano, debajo del comedor diario. Al igual que el salón de la señora Chiyo, contaba con ventanas superiores para poder iluminarla. Podían verse los zapatos de las jovencitas que por afuera transitaban.

\- **Ella es Ayame la segunda cocinera, la anterior limpiadora enfermó y fue retirada por lo que Ayame tuvo que asumir su papel también, pero no fue muy eficiente así que necesitábamos una nueva. Ahora serás tú quien asuma ese trabajo, y debes saber que aquí se trabaja al cien por ciento, no quiero ni una sola mancha, ni una sola grasa o serás castigada. Ayame te dará las indicaciones necesarias y hoy mismo haré tu primera revisión. Espero que sepas lo que haces y no me obligues a dejarte sin sueño** – sus palabras intranquilizaron a Hinata, se estaba metiendo en tierras peligrosas y ahora no sabía cómo salir de aquello. Giró a observar a la cocinera, quien la miraba sonriente. Le devolvió el gesto y se acercó lentamente, mientras lasaerdotisa abandonaba la estancia.

\- **Hola, soy Ayame, mucho gusto –** le extendió el brazo.

\- **Hi… Kumena, encantada** – Hinata se esperaba a una mujer mucho mayor y obesa, como la que les había servido la comida las veces anteriores, por el contrario tenía frente a ella a una jovencita delgada que le superaba por unos cuantos años, de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Por como la miraba se veía encantadora. Al menos eso esperaba.

\- **Tendrás tres horas para dejar todo limpio así que no perdamos más tiempo y te explicaré todo**

\- **Vaya, es mucho tiempo –** exclamó Hinata, causando la risa de la cocinera.

\- **Créeme que luego te parecerá muy poco. No te confíes.**

Durante una hora le mostró todo lo que comprendía la cocina, dos habitaciones, una despensa y un depósito lleno de hielo, para conservar las cosas perecibles. Hinata pudo observar que había abundante fruta, por lo que le extraño que no les dieron algo decente en la comida.

\- **No te emociones, esta comida está reservada para las sacerdotisas y sus favoritas, para las demás, incluyéndome, tenemos las sobras** – Hinata sonrió de mala gana, sí que eran unas tiranas esas mujeres – **de todas formas estas despensas no duran mucho, es solo por temporada, ya que la mayoría del tiempo escasea y debemos vivir de lo que alcanza. En este convento todas son gente pobre y el reino no brinda suficientes recursos, el rey no es una persona religiosa y no se lleva bien con la superior, ni de este ni de otros más conventos.**

\- **¿Existen otros?** – preguntó curiosa

\- **Por supuesto, este es solo una ramita, no es el más importante. Es por ello que aquí hacen lo que quieren, únicamente se preparan para la supervisión anual de la sacerdotisa mayor, luego se comportan como unas tiranas. Aunque hay excepciones claro.**

Ayame le indicó donde se encontraba el material de limpieza, los detergentes, los trapos, el agua. No había guantes para proteger sus delicadas manos, y la escoba y trapeador no tenían palo, debía agacharse para poder hacer la limpieza correctamente.

Le tomó una hora limpiar solo la encimera, pero lo disfrutó cantando. Cantó una de las canciones que solía cantarle su madre cuando era pequeña, antes de acostarse, por lo que de un momento a otro sus ojos se aguaron. Esa era su nueva vida ahora, como una sirvienta pero no le molestaba demasiado, era excitante vivir otro tipo de vida de vez en cuando y salir de su papel que había jugado por tantos años. Cuando terminó de cantar se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado su tiempo por lo que preocupada empezó a limpiar el suelo. El tiempo pasó y parecía nunca acabar. Ayame tenía razón cuando decía que iba a necesitarlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de cumplirse la tercera hora, alguien apareció por la puerta asustando a la ojiluna, más se alivió al ver que era Ayame que había ido a verificar si había culminado. Le dio pena la chica y se agachó junto a ella para terminar la faena rápido y que no se metiera en problemas. Hinata estuvo inmensamente agradecida por la desinteresada ayuda de la cocinera, por lo que rápidamente se volvieron amigas.

Cuando terminaron la limpieza y la cocina estuvo reluciente, Hinata le dio un abrazo de agradecimiento y Ayame se retiró cansada a su alcoba, ya se verían al día siguiente. La ojiluna tomó los trapos y baldes y se dirigió a la despensa, donde los lavó para luego ordenarlos pulcramente. La voz de un grupo de chicas se oyó provenientes de la cocina, pero Hinata solo observó desde la ranura de la puerta para no llamar la atención de las jovencitas.

\- **Eso no puede ser cierto** – una de las jovencitas, de cabello castaño se dirigía a otra compañera – **Sasuke no se fijaría en una simple campesina.**

\- **¿Qué parte de ser la hija de un soldado no te ha quedado claro, tonta?** – se defendió una morena – **mi padre perteneció a la guardia del rey, por lo que Sasuke y yo nos veíamos a menudo. Yo le gustaba así que nos veíamos a escondidas**

\- **Vamos, eso no te lo crees ni siquiera tu misma** – se burló una rubia, a la que Hinata rápidamente reconoció como Shion – **entonces cómo es que llegaste a este lugar, siendo una acomodada hija de un caballero.**

\- **Mi padre se enfadó cuando me vio con el herrero, dijo que estaba decepcionada y prefirió enviarme que afrontar la ira de Fugaku** \- ¿Fugaku? Es del hijo del rey del fuego de quien las muchachas estaban hablando. Hinata no sabía mucho de este chico salvo algunas cosas que Temari le había contado.

\- **¿la ira del rey? ¿Pero de que estás hablando?**

\- **Iba a convertirme en su prometida**

\- **¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?** – se burló otra chica – **vamos, que Sasuke tiene un grupo exclusivo de chicas para sus necesidades, es ilegal que lo haga con alguien que no perteneciera a su grupo selecto. Todos saben eso.**

\- **Por ello mismo lo de nosotros fue a escondidas.**

\- **Y si estabas en algo con el príncipe, ¿por qué te metiste con un herrero?**

\- **Ni al caso, a mí ni me gustaba, pero ese campesino me perseguía y para mala suerte nos vieron juntos, vieron que había perdido mi virginidad y con deshonra me mandaron a este sitio.**

\- **¿y con quien la perdiste?** – preguntó una castaña intrigada.

\- **Tú con quien crees… -** le respondió coqueta. Hinata vio con espanto como las muchachas abrían la despensa de comida y tomaban lo que desearan, dejando caer líquidos al suelo y embarrando las encimeras. Le dio mucho coraje ya que eso no estaba permitido y porque se había esforzado en dejar pulcro todo, por lo que salió de su escondite a enfrentarlas.

\- **Ustedes no deberían estar aquí** – dijo con algo de temor a cómo se lo tomarían. Shion volteó a verla reconociéndola – **la superior llegará en cualquier momento y se meterán en problemas.**

\- **¿Cuál era tu nombre?** – preguntó la rubia, a lo que Hinata le respondió el nuevo, Kumena – **ah cierto, la prima de Hana** – Hinata llevaba la frente en alto, por si trataban de hacer algo, sin embargo para su sorpresa la rubia cerró unas botellas y pidió a sus amigas que regresen las cosas a sus lugares – **cuanto lo siento, no lo sabía, Ayame nos deja tomar algo de vez en cuando** – su voz sonó sincera, Hinata sonrió por dentro comprendiendo que realmente no era mala como decían.

\- **Pero madame Ruenna vendrá a verificar mi trabajo, y ya dejé todo reluciente antes que llegaran, por favor regresen luego** – regresó a la despensa para buscar un trapo y se agachó a fregar todo con fuerza, las chicas se dirigieron a la salida, aliviando a la ojluna, cuando de repente una sensación fría recorrió su espalda, la rubia le había dejado caer leche sobre el pelo y el líquido cayó finalmente al suelo, empapándolo. Hinata levantó la mirada enfadada, pero se sorprendió al ver la verdadera cara de la rubia hipócrita.

\- **Soy Shion, la favorita de la superior madame Senju, nunca olvides eso. Yo soy quien manda en este sitio y todas hacen lo que les digo, pues dentro de poco me convertiré en la nueva sacerdotisa y créeme que si no me complaces haré tu vida miserable. Tú no eres nadie y debes levantar el rostro cuando me veas, simple campesina** – la pelirroja enmudeció por completo y quedó paralizada. No sabía que responderle, nunca se había enfrentado a tal magnitud a alguien, ni tampoco quería problemas – **gente como tu son las que no me gustan en esta fortaleza, por lo que deben adiestrarse para volverse mis sumisas, así como tu primita, quien a golpes entendió cuál era su sitio** – Hinata apretó las manos formando puños. Su cabeza enrojeció al oír aquellas palabras. Esa perra se había atrevido a poner una mano sobre su hermana. Estaba enfadada, furiosa, quería matarla. Su sonrisa maliciosa la consumía por dentro. Miró de reojo sobre la mesa, donde otra botella abierta del blanquecino y helado líquido reposaba – **y que sepas, que lo haré todos los días hasta que se enderece.**

No supo cómo ni en qué momento pero de un solo impulso vertió todo el contenido sobre la rubia con demasiado fuerza. Se lo arrojó directamente en la cara raspándola con las esquirlas de hielo que se habían formado. La gravedad hizo que caiga al suelo dejando la cocina un desastre. Shion se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó asustada al sentir arder su piel bien cuidada. Hinata por otro lado se asustó, pues nunca había hecho algo tan impulsivamente.

\- **¡Kumena!** – para su espanto, en el preciso momento que agredía a la rubia, la amargada sacerdotisa llegó para supervisar su trabajo, dándose con la sorpresa de Shion gritando – **por todos los dioses, que has hecho** – corrió a socorrer a la victimaria – **ve por un trapo ahora** – la pelirroja corrió al depósito por un paño limpio, con el que la mujer limpió a la rubia y la acompañó a revisarse con una cuidadora – **limpia este desastre y no te muevas, hablaremos cuando regrese.**

* * *

Las uñas de Hinata desaparecieron de mordérselas de miedo. Sin lugar a dudas se había metido en problemas, y muy grandes por defenderse de una bruja. Estaba entendiendo ese mundo nuevo, ella no conocía a personas que la tratasen de esa forma, todos siempre le hablaron con respeto, y ahora todo cambiaba. Pasó una larga hora hasta que la mujer fue a verla, acompañada de la superiora.

\- **¿eres consciente de lo que has hecho? –** su voz espeluznante le daba mucho más miedo que la otra, por lo que solo atinó a mover la cabeza – **no solo has agredido a una compañera, tampoco cumpliste con tus obligaciones y desperdiciaste comida. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió aquello?**

\- **Yo solo me defendía** – susurró nerviosa – **Shion me agredió primero, fue un impulso.**

\- **Ruenna no vio eso, ella solo te vio a ti como agresora –**

\- **Si hubiera llegado a tiempo como acordó, hubiera visto toda la escena.**

\- **¿Cómo? –** esta vez Ruenna intervino indignada por cuestionar su trabajo.

\- **De igual forma estás castigada. Ruenna es la encargada, retírate y ve con ella.**

\- **Pero señora…** \- pidió la oportunidad de explicar todo.

\- **Silencio, no quiero verte.**

La sacerdotisa la empujó directo a la salida, caminando tras de ella. Se sintió miserable. Bajaron al sótano hasta la oficina de "el penar de los dioses", donde ni bien entró un fuerte picor le impulsó a tocarse la mejilla izquierda. Ruenna la había golpeado, cacheteado.

\- **¿Cómo te atreves mocosa?** – Hinata la miro con espanto, no supo que hacer, quedó petrificada. Nunca nadie antes le había levantado la mano. Se tocó la mejilla con ambas manos, la sentía adormecida – **te enseñaré quien manda.**

De los cabellos, la obligó a agacharse al suelo, donde su rostro quedó bastante cerca a unos clavos parados, tan cerca como para causarle un leve corte. Vio como un hilo se sangre manchó uno de ellos.

\- **Lo lamento** – lloró horrorizada, quería detener esta tortura cuanto antes

\- **Vas a pagarlo muy caro. Aquella niña que agrediste es nuestra más preciada hermana. Pronto será una más de nosotros y deberás respetarla. ¡retírate el abrigo!**

Llorando, Hinata obedeció cada cosa que le indicaba, mientras se defendía repitiendo que solo se había estado defendiendo

\- **Vuelve a decir eso y te arrancaré la lengua y se la daré de comer a los lobos –**

\- **Lo siento** – las lágrimas brotaban de manera pesada, todo se estaba nublando alrededor de la frágil Hinata. De nuevo de los cabellos la mujer la levantó y la condujo a una esquina, donde abrió una puerta debajo de una alfombra en el suelo y bajando las escaleras salieron por un pasillo. Al final de este Hinata pudo ver unas rejas y el frio bosque.

\- **Entra** – dijo abriendo la reja, para quedar dentro de lo que parecía una jaula, al dar la vuelta, la mujer ya había cerrado la puerta y le colocaba un gigantesco y oxidado candado.

\- **Por favor, no me deje aquí, por favor** – le rogaba pidiendo piedad.

\- **Este será tu castigo para que aprendas cuál es tu lugar en esta fortaleza. Lo haré todas las noches si es posible hasta que aprendas** – la noche era gélida y Hinata solo portaba un vestido manga larga, nada cubría su pecho y sus manos ya se estaban congelando.

\- **Por favor tengo piedad, me disculpo –**

\- **Nos veremos mañana en la tarde, no recibirás cena, desayuno ni almuerzo. Ya duérmete –** le sonrió con malicia y dio la vuelta ignorando el llanto de la joven – **y yo de ti cerraría la boca, a no ser que quieras recibir visitas…**

La mujer se fue y todo quedó oscuro. Los arboles impedían que la luna alumbrara y el piso estaba cubierto de helada nieve blanca. No hubo cena, y su estómago ya rugía, además que ella no había almorzado. Con pesar se echó sobre la nieve y se hizo bolita, pensando en su reino, en su castillo, en su familia, cuánto quisiera que Neji venga y la saque de ese lugar horrible. Pero él estaba lejos. Lloró y lloró toda la noche con miedo, miedo de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, miedo de morir de un ataque, de ser devorada o simplemente por congelamiento. Poco a poco dejó de sentir su entumecido cuerpo, sus lágrimas se volvieron hielo causando grietas en su rostro y cuando sus manos dejaron de reaccionarle, se sumó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Holaaaaa yo de nuevo, ok seguro les extrañará este super capitulo demasiado largo y he aquí la explicación, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que ustedes están ya ansiosas esperando el mágico encuentro de Hinata y Sasuke y pues mejor optó por unir dos capítulos en uno solo, o una sola publicación para así evitar estar subiendo uno y otro y alargar el encuentro. espero no les haya molestado leer todo y ya saben espero siempre sus opiniones. Por cierto que les parece esta nueva vida de Hinata, pobre :( Soy de lo peor :P pero bueno, así es uno siempre debe luchar para salir adelante, especialmente en este tipo de tiempos. sin más agradecer siempre el apoyo de los lectores y mucho más los que se toman el tiempo de comentar, Valerie, Emma, UchihaYumiko.

Por cierto olvidé responder unos mensajes, pero aquí vienen, por ejemplo para las que no les agrade Natsu, lo sé es una doble cara, y de verdad no pudo ser Tenten porque ella si me cae bien y porque Natsu debía ser una Hyuga ;) no les diré mas... y sobre Neji y su nueva situación por Hanabi, eso tendrá su repercusión próximamente.

Un fuerte beso-abrazo para tod s y cuendense mucho, nos vemos (o leemos :P)dentro de poco ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9: Creyente_**

 _Nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan fresco y placentero. Cerró los dejándose llevar por el movimiento y el cálido sonido que emitían las ondas bajo ella. El agua le cubría todo el cuerpo, quedando a la vista únicamente su nariz y ojos. A lo lejos oyó ese dulce tararear que tanto le encantaba. Sonrió al notar su presencia, la peliazul se acercó a verla y la sacó de aquel sitio._

 _Hice un pequeño puchero queriendo más, pero su madre divertida la cubrió con la fina toalla y talló el cuerpo de su niña._

 _Juntas fueron a su cuarto donde le cambió de ropa, le puso un pijama y la echó en la cama. Le cantó una suave canción con su angelical voz y cuando la pequeña ojiluna cerró sus cristalinos ojos, la besó en la frente y se marchó._

 _La ventana estaba abierta, era tiempo de invierno y un ventarrón de aire entró silbando en su cara. La niña tuvo frío, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación, y como pudo se abrazó a su misma para abrigarse. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y su rostro estaba comprimido, transmitiendo un sentimiento de desagrado. Sus quejidos traspasaron las paredes y sin siquiera esperarla, la mejor, la más bella e increíble de las sensaciones llegó a ella. Se sentía cálida, abrigada, segura, dentro de sus fuertes brazos sabía que no sufriría, no tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos para sentirla, esa suave piel rodeándola por completo, arrullándola y susurrando cosas lindas. Sin duda alguna esa mujer tenía un gran poder, podía ahuyentar todo mal que la agobiara con solo sentirla cerca, y desde ese día, gracias a su bella magia, nunca más sintió esa sensación térmica helada. Nunca…_

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al no seguir tolerando la fuerte luz del sol. Nunca antes había sentido ese calor quemante, que de alguna forma le fue gratificante. Miró a todos lados desorientada, hasta que poco a poco recordó que había pasado un día atrás, seguía en la jaula, en la caja. Miró sus manos, tiesas, moradas, sin embargo no sintió frio, a pesar de estar sobre la gruesa capa de nieve, a pesar de no llevar abrigo y tener el pecho descubierto, no sentía frío. Un fuerte calor emanaba de su cuerpo, derritiendo la blanca nieve bajo ella, sorprendiéndola, extasiándola. No sabía si eso era posible, si ella podía hacerlo o era el ardiente sol que había salido. Por lo claro que estaba todo en aquel invierno, dedujo que serían alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, hora precisa para recordarle su estómago que estaba vacío. Se frotó las manos para recuperar su pálido color por un buen rato, hasta que cuando lo logró por fin pudo levantarse. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se quitó todo rastro de hielo. Su piel empezó a arder, por lo que mentalmente anotó aplicarse agua caliente ni bien salga de aquel lugar.

Exhaló el aire contenido, y una humareda pesada se formó, mojando levemente su rostro al caer por la gravedad. Sonrió como una niña al emocionarse por cosas tan banales. Se rascó la cabeza y peinó su cabello con sus dedos, los que se revisó aliviándose de saber que el color seguía en su sitio.

Un par de pajaritos cantaron a la distancia, como si concursaran por quien lo hacía mejor, primero uno, luego el otro y así compusieron una melodía, a la que Hinata en su mente le creó una letra, convirtiéndola en canción. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la maravilla de la creación, por algún motivo todo el horrible momento que vivió antes de dormir se había ido para despertar de la manera más tranquila que pudo, como si hubiera pasado la noche en un colchón, junto al fuego, abrigada.

\- **Hey, tú** – y así de la nada, las aves volaron asustadas y el mágico momento se rompió. La pelirroja giró lentamente, aún algo ida y en trance – **veo que ya te levantaste. Hoy tu día será muy pesado, vas a trabajar el doble que ayer, así que sígueme.**

La reja fue abierta y Hinata ingresó a la fortaleza, donde extrañamente sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole, como si en ese lugar hiciera más frío que en la intemperie. Subieron a la oficina por la escalerilla, donde notó el gran desorden que había.

\- **Toma tu abrigo, no quiero un peso muerto** \- señaló la silla donde había dejado su prenda el día anterior. La ojiluna se acercó a ponérselo, sintiendo como la helada le calaba los huesos cada vez más y más – **esto es lo que harás, quiero que este lugar quede reluciente, sube a la cocina por una cubeta de agua, trapos y jabón y pobre de ti que hables con alguien más. Directo acá deja todo limpio y volveré en un par de horas a inspeccionarlo, más te vale que esta vez no me hagas enojar y si haces bien tu trabajo tal vez me apiade de ti y te regale un pan** – Hinata suspiró por dentro, en eso se había convertido, de ser una princesa en la esclava personal de una sacerdotisa – **no te oigo.**

\- **Entendido, señora.**

\- **Eso quería escuchar, será mejor que empiezas y no te entretengas, y pobre de ti que trates de escapar** – y dicho esto dio media vuelta hacia el piso superior. Hinata examinó el sitio por un rato, sí que estaba hecho un muladar, pero el día anterior hizo un buen trabajo en la cocina así que empezaba a confiar en sus capacidades. Cuando se despertó totalmente subió a la cocina para traer todo el material y ponerse en marcha.

Pasaron las horas y Hinata finalmente pudo comer pan, al menos eso la mantuvo activa para el resto del día, cuando volvió a su trabajo en la cocina. Se desahogó con Ayame, quien le brindó su total apoyo y repudió el vil acto, era una buena persona. Ese día nadie supervisó su trabajo y cuando acabó pudo cenar en paz en la misma cocina. Regresó a su habitación donde sus amigas la esperaban con un fuerte abrazo, y le dieron mucho amor. Su hermana estaba enfadada pero Hinata le pidió que dejara las cosas como estaban, había entendido que si más la provocaba peor iba a ser porque a nadie dentro de ese lugar les importaban. Malika apoyó esa decisión y así quedaron, y con el transcurrir de las semanas soportaron las peores humillaciones que pudieron por parte de las sacerdotisas, así como de Shion y sus amigas.

\- **¿Hinata, puedo hablar contigo?** – La pelirroja se hallaba sentada junto al ventanal de su alcoba compartida leyendo un libro titulado: 100 maneras de aliviar enfermedades en casa. Una lágrima corrió de su mejilla la cual limpió bruscamente –

\- **Claro** – volteó a ver a su hermana. El poco tiempo que vivió en ese convento hasta ese día sentía que todos, a excepción de sus amigas estaban en su contra, hasta que entabló conversación con Chiyo, la maestra anciana algo extraña, quien con su fuerte y cambiante carácter le enseñó grandes cosas, el arte de la sanación con hierbas y la defendió un par de veces de las injusticias de lady Ruenna, sin embargo una semana atrás el cadáver de la pobre anciana fue encontrado, tenía la piel llena de ampollas y se veía horrenda. Para su horror fue ella quien la halló primero y quien gritó fuertemente pidiendo auxilio. Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde y la mujer ya llevaría un par de horas de deceso. Se le atribuyó a muerte por envenenamiento, envenenamiento cutáneo por mal manejo de algas doradas. Eso fue totalmente extraño y fuera de lugar para Hinata ya que ella bien sabía que la anciana ponía gran hincapié en cuidarse de esas algas, siempre enseñó a como manipularlas, por lo que no le cabía en mente que una mujer así de precavida haya fallado en lo que más enseñaba. Pero eso no fue lo peor, no fue lo peor perder un gran apoyo sabio y adulto que le diera voz en aquel lúgubre sitio. Lady Tsunade viajó con su cadáver para llevarla ante el gran monasterio de las hermanas para darle la ceremonia que merecía, y en ese tiempo el diablo encarnado en persona, madame Ruenna tomó su sitio, poniéndose en contra de la pobre Hinata y, por absurdas versiones de Shion, acusándola de haber sido ella quien asesinó a su maestra. No se le permitió dar explicaciones, ni siquiera defenderse, fue directamente enviada no a la caja, sino a la peor tortura que había en aquel sitio. La amarraron a un tronco con cadenas, le abrieron el vestido, y después de dar un par de oraciones al cielo para que los dioses bendigan su látigo, la golpeó hasta causar que la joven se desmayara. Hinata estaba sangrando, Hinata se estaba congelando, pero eso no le importó y regresó por el mismo camino que vino directo a calentarse a su convento, dejando a Hinata a muchos metros en medio del bosque a su suerte. Tal vez los lobos olerían su sangre y se la comiesen, todo dependía de los dioses, era su castigo por haber asesinado a una de sus grandes seguidores y solo ellos decidirían su suerte. Hanabi y Malika no se quedaron quietas y fueron igualmente castigadas, pero a estas dos se las envió a la caja, al menos no corrieron la mala suerte de Hinata. Cuatro días pasaron donde a Hinata solo se le dio agua, luego de enterarse sorprendida la nueva directora que seguía aún con vida, y, como Tsunade ya estaba en camino para retomar su puesto, la introdujo de nuevo en la fortaleza y trató de borrar todo rastro, amenazándola que la mataría si abriera la boca. Hinata estaba asustada, Hinata tenía miedo, por lo que rogó a Hanabi y Malika que dejaran que las cosas pasaran, si era cierto que los dioses existían, la justicia tomaría su propia cuenta – **toma asiento Hana.**

\- **Has estado llorando –** torció la boca, lamentando que su hermana la estuviera pasando tan mal como lo estaba – **debes…**

\- **Es que no entiendo, ¿estoy haciendo mal las cosas?** – volteó a ver a través del cristal a un grupo de chicas jugando fuera – **¿por qué todas me desprecian?**

\- **Son unas envidiosas –** Hanabi estaba furiosa, no había tiempo para lamentos – **la serpiente habla cunado siente que será pisada.**

\- **Es cierto eso Hinata** – aunque le había costado, Malika finalmente se había adaptado a tratar de igual a Hinata **– pero no debes sentirte mal por ello, debes tener la frente en alto pase lo que pase.**

\- **Lo sé, pero es que… ¿Sasame? ¿Isaribi?** – las lágrimas volvieron a ella – **vamos lo puedo esperar de todas menos ellas, he sido su amiga por este tiempo y ¿es así como me lo pagan? Demonios…**

\- **Vaya boquita –** la criada regañó a Hanabi por burlarse de su hermana en ese momento – **si fueron unas desgraciadas.**

\- **Al menos Tenten si se comportó como buena amiga -** cuando Hinata regresó de su castigo, sintió lo peor que podía sentirá su regreso: el mayor desprecio de todos. No solo le bastaba con que todas estén en su contra, sino ahora también sus amigas, Isaribi y Sasame quienes traicionaron su amistad y hablaron pestes de ella en su ausencia, tal vez por la presión que Shion ejerció en ellas, pero no era una justificación para ello. Hinata jamás las hubiera despreciado ni juzgado. Pero ellas la inculparon injustamente de la muerte de Chiyo y cuando pasaba, al igual que todas la señalaban como asesina. Tenten fue diferente, Tenten si sacó cara por ella y por culpa de eso se metió en problemas y solo paró en la caja los últimos días. Pero Hinata habló con ella y le pidió que las deje, no quería involucrarla ya que tarde o temprano ella se iría de ese infierno con su hermana y Malika, pero Tenten se quedaría por sabrán los dioses cuanto tiempo, y no era justo que le arruine más la vida.

\- **Bueno** – se secó las lágrimas se su nívea piel delicada, un poco marcada por el frío clima y por los golpes que había sufrido **– y entonces ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?** – Hanabi miró un largo rato a Malika, hasta que esta entendió que sobraba en ese momento, por lo que disculpándose salió de la habitación dejándoles su espacio.

\- **Es sobre Neji** – Hinata cambió su gesto sin entender de que trataba ello, hasta que finalmente imagino que sería sobre la guerra –

\- **Cielo** – extendió sus brazos invitándola a sentarse a su lado – **sé que debes extrañarlo, y debes estar asustada pensando en que algo puede pasarle a él, o a papá, pero debes saber que están luchando por nosotras y debemos estar agradecidas. Neji es un excelente guerrero y te aseguro que tendrá el favor de los dioses en sus batallas…**

\- **El favor de los dioses, claro** – por su doble sentido Hinata sabía que algo malo estaba pasando **– Hinata hay algo que quiero decirte hace tiempo pero nunca se dio a ocasión, y realmente me debatía en hacerlo o no, pero concluí que si no lo hacía me volvería loca, así que te lo diré de una vez por todas…**

\- **Claro… te escucho.**

\- **Yo vi a Neji con Natsu, siendo más que cariñosos, para ser exactos, besándose** – el corazón de Hinata se sobresaltó al oír aquello de la propia boca de Hanabi. Hanabi inmediatamente se sintió mal al ver el rostro de su hermana con tan grande revelación, Neji era su prometido desde niños, y él la traicionaba con otra. Ahora que lo pensaba, con la traición de Sasame e Isaribi tal vez no fue buena idea contarle de una nueva.

\- **Yo… ya sabía que ellos tenían algo…**

\- **Espera ¿Qué?** – ahora la cara de Hanabi era totalmente indescifrable. ¿Cómo es que Hinata ya sabía de algo así y lo permitió?, ¿se habían burlado de ella y actuó como si nada? - **¿Cómo? ¿desde cuándo? ¿y qué dijiste?**

\- **Fue unos meses antes de mi cumpleaños, yo pasé a ver aNeji y los vi en su alcoba, parecía que era la primera vez que se confesaban que sentían algo el uno por el otro…**

\- **Diablos, es repugnante, ¿Cómo se atrevió a ver a otra de ese modo?**

\- **No hables así Hanabi.**

\- **Pero cómo pudiste tomarlo así a la ligera, ¿y estabas a punto de oficializar tu compromiso? ¿con ese traidor?**

\- **Neji no es un traidor Hanabi**

\- **¿y cómo se le llama entonces?**

\- **Neji es una buena persona, solo… estaba enamorado**

\- **¿enamorado? Que gran idiotez**

\- **¡Hanabi!** – la adolescente no sabía cómo contener su ira, quería controlarse por su hermana pero oír que ella estaba a punto de vivir en una mentira bajo su consentimiento era demasiado. A veces era demasiado blanda, un gran defecto de Hinata **– solo ponte un momento en su lugar ¿quieres? Neji nunca pudo hacer lo que sentía realmente, lo que su corazón le decía, le impusieron casarse conmigo, y debo admitir que si me dolió que haya tenido algo con Natsu, pero a la vez me apena saber que tal vez tuvo que renunciar a todo para aceptar su papel conmigo, a su amor.**

\- **¿Y qué tal si no iba a renunciar y llevaría una doble vida? ¿eso es lo que querías?**

\- **Claro que no… vamos Hanabi me lo pones difícil, mira sé que Neji ha cometido errores, y eso fue muy grave, pero yo ya lo he perdonado, porque ante todo es mi primo, mi hermano y lo amo, y si él ama a Natsu quien soy yo para juzgarlo.**

\- **No sé, tal vez… ¿su futura esposa?** – A Hanabi una fuerte jaqueca se asomaba por su cabeza, es que Hinata era increíble, demasiado buena **\- ¿en serio Hinata? ¿debo explicártelo?**

\- **¿Perdónalo quieres? Si yo pude hacerlo no veo porqué tu no, Neji siempre fue un buen chico y no merece todo esto, lo que sea que se deba juzgar los dioses se encargarán de ello, no nosotras** – Hanabi no estaba del todo conforme, pero debía admitir que pese a todo el orgullo y lo mal que estuvo al saber esto, en el fondo muy en el fondo amaba a su primo como un hermano mayor, tal vez la decepción hizo que se alterara de esa forma.

\- **¿y qué me dices de Natsu? ¿no era tu mejor amiga? Mira cómo te traicionó…**

\- **Ella actuó tan igual que Neji, si puedo perdonarlo a él también puedo hacerlo con ella…**

\- **Oh cállate Hinata** – se tiró en una de las camas, no, Natsu era una arpía, eso no era ser amiga.

\- **Vamos, por favor ya olvida todo esto ¿quieres?**

\- **Kumena –** la puerta se abrió de golpe ingresando Ruenna a la estancia – **Tsunade quiere hablar contigo, será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres que te obligue.**

\- **No tendría por qué hacerlo… -** Hanabi rápidamente saltó a defender a su hermana, Hinata se puso de pié en dirección a la puerta para evitar un nuevo lío.

\- **¿Qué dijiste? Hana** – Hinata miraba suplicante a su hermana tras la figura del pesar de los dioses, rogando que no dijera nada y que la dejara ir por su cuenta. Quería terminar el día tranquilo.

\- **Nada, señora…**

El camino a la oficina de la superior fue callado, largo y tenso. Cuando ingresó sin embargo se sintió seguro. El tiempo que pasó en el convento le aclaró muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que Tsunade, lejos de todas esas brujas que la rodeaban, era una mujer justa, algo dura en ocasiones pero daba a cada quien lo que merecía. Su error había sido confiar en alguien como Ruenna para castigar a las muchachas, ya que obviamente la mujer tenía preferencias, y en las que no las trataba como mera basura.

\- **¿Milady me mando a llamar?** – la rubia se hallaba sentada mirando unos folders. Su gesto era serio, un tanto preocupado.

\- **Solo dime que no es cierto** – levantó sus ojos hacia ella – **Shion acaba de hacer una acusación grave, y como ninguna de mis sacerdotisas estuvo presente quiero saber tu versión de las cosas.**

\- **¿En serio nadie estuvo milagrosamente presente?** – bromeó Hinata mirando a Kumena, ya que esta siempre la inculpaba de todo porque según ella la veía, Kumena le devolvió un amargo gesto que significaba que pagaría por sus palabras cuando salieran y le toque su castigo.

\- **¿disculpa?**

\- **Quiero decir…** \- se aclaró la garganta – **no sé de qué me ha acusado ahora.**

\- **Ella afirma que saboteaste su almuerzo, colocando algo descompuesto, como sabes de hierbas piensa que pudiste colocar algo ahí dentro. Sus amigas afirman haberte visto haciéndolo, pero quería escuchar tu versión de eso.**

\- **Eso es completamente falso señora –** se levantó indignada.

\- **Siéntate** – demandó Rumena – **te estas dirigiendo a tu superior, no a tus amiguitas. No debería sorprenderme, ¿no eres a quien se le acusa de asesinar a la hermana Chiyo?**

\- **¡Rumena! –** la mirada de Tsunade era de puro fastidio **– no quiero volver a oír eso de tu boca, nunca se demostró en que estaría implicada Kumena en la muerte de nuestra hermana, y decir así tan ligero algo como eso es profanar en su muerte. Castigaré a toda aquella que levante falso testimonio, y eso te incluye –** la cara de la sacerdotisa no podía ocultar su asombro y vergüenza. Jamás había sido tratada de esa forma y menos delante de la ojiluna. Hinata no pudo disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción ante tal escena, Tsunade, la justa superior la había defendido y de esa bruja, esa noche sin duda lloraría de alegría al presenciar por fin la justicia.

\- **Disculpe milady, es lo que se rumorea…**

\- **¿Se rumorea?** – se burló la rubia – **¿y repites lo que se rumorea? O lo que Shion rumorea, si, ya estoy harta de sus rumores que solo nos hacen perder el tiempo. Me encargaré de dejarle claro a esa niña que un rumor más y será ella a quien castigue, y tú** – señaló a Hinata la cual quedó petrificada – **una acusación más que descubra que sea cierta conocerás toda mi ira tenlo por seguro. Ahora retírense las dos y Ruenna** – la mencionada volteó a ver a Tsunade – **asegúrate que Kumena regrese a salvo a su alcoba y manda a llamar a Shion. Esta tontería acabará ahora.**

El camino de regreso fue más silencioso, largo y tenso que la ida. Ruenna estaba herida en su orgullo, y de manera atroz y prefirió no decir nada por respeto a sí misma. Por otro lado Hinata caminaba con la frente en alto por fin luego de tatos meses de ir por los suelos, ese sería el primero de nuevos días donde la justicia reinaría, donde el bien ganaría al mal y donde los pecadores recibirían su condena. Ese sería el primero de todos.

Pero las cosas se dicen tan fáciles y así como de rápida llegó su felicidad tan rápida cayó. Shion estaba avergonzada ante Tsunade y eso solo la convirtió en una perra en celo. Se buscó a sí misma la manera de destruir a las "primas" y amiga y esta vez con ayuda de sus antiguas amistades, con quienes seguían durmiendo. Las lágrimas otra vez volvieron a Hinata por las noches, y aunque Tenten ya estaba con ellas para defenderlas, no era suficiente ante la furia de Shion, quien luego de una semana se convirtió en sacerdotisa, solo para hacer de Hinata su esclava personal a quien la humillaría, y hasta maltrataría. Siempre bajo la bendición de Ruenna quien vio todo y quedó callada. Y así 6 largos meses pasaron en que Hinata vivió el peor de los castigos pero prefirió quedarse callada, por su seguridad y la de su familia, su reino, todo. Aguantaría lo que sea necesario aguantar, todo por mantener su identidad oculta y evitar escándalos, ya los dioses le darían a la "perra rubia" a palabras de Hanabi, lo que se merecía, solo esperaba que sea grande.

* * *

Fugaku se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos tratados de comercio con pequeñas ciudades, tener términos de paz con estas siempre fue bueno ya que no solo eran muy agradecidas sino podías sacar algo a cambio, y, en ausencia de un rey, estas eran débiles. Su despacho era un tanto lúgubre, opaco y sobre todo helado, a él le gustaba eso, al menos en su sitio ya que su esposa había decorado todo el demás palacio a su puro gusto, flores por aquí, flores por allá, que no entendía por qué gastaba tanto su energía si no duraban mucho tiempo, nada duraba lo esperado con ese gélido clima. Al menos unos que otros animales bien conservados. Pero siempre se preocupó de ello, de darle lo que merecen los suyos y eso significaba su pueblo. Fugaku era inmensamente amado por ellos ya que desde que heredó el trono de su padre, se dedicó a satisfacer las necesidades de sus aldeanos. Debía admitir que hizo todo conforme en sus tierras, a excepción de una claro, y era la hermandad de los dioses. Esas mujeres siempre le enfermaron, por su devoción, por su doble cara, por todo, pero había oído buenas referencias del convento de las cenizas, uno un poco chico donde lo manejaba Tsunade Senju. Era de las pocas por las que sintió verdadera admiración por su tenacidad y carácter, así que supo que sería buena idea que Hinata se refugiara ahí, aunque eran un poco duras sabía que estaría a salvo, ella y claro su pequeña hermana. Lo malo era que esas hermandades, por el poco apoyo que les había dado eran muy pobres, a veces pasaban días sin probar bocado, y el con gusto les proporcionaría algo solo si es que su superior de todas se retractara, pero nunca lo hizo y he ahí las consecuencias.

Dos días atrás, luego de pasados tres meses de iniciada la guerra entre la Hoja y la Luna había recibido una carta de Hizashi Hyuga, el hermano denegado de Hiashi, quien comunicaba que las cosas no estaban favoreciéndoles y habían tenido una baja significativa en los soldados de la arena, sus aliados, por lo que Hinata estaría un tiempo más en el reino del fuego. Comentó que su hermano Hiashi había caído herido en batalla, pero las lesiones no fueron graves, por lo que se venía recuperando favorablemente. Neji dentro de unas semanas partiría a visitar a Hinata al convento por lo que debía tener las cosas preparadas.

Fugaku no entendió que quiso decir con eso, ¿visita? Nadie de esa familia debía acercarse a la niña si deseaban mantenerla con vida, nadie pisaría el convento de no ser que la saque de ahí definitivamente. Se rascó la cabeza, esos Hyuga solo le hacían entrar en apuros.

Pensó en Hinata, si su familia iba a visitarla debía encontrarse en buen estado para que le feliciten y agradezcan la buena labor que estaba desempeñando. En ese convento solían darles a todos las sobras e imaginó que la ojiluna la pasaría mal en ese aspecto. Recordó que a la Hyuga le gustaba mucho el pescado, y aunque en sus tierras no había un gran comercio de eso, ya que la pesca era algo complicada, podía beneficiarla con un poco de venado, o alguno que otro animal más. Había prometido cuidarla y cuando la guerra termine y su padre observe que estaba toda delgada, enferma y hambrienta se lo echaría en cara. No lo pensó más y mandó a llamar a uno de sus súbditos para que vayan de caza y traigan lo necesario para las 200 niñas que aproximadamente vivían en ese lugar. Pudo ir él, pero lamentablemente aún le quedaba mucho papeleo.

* * *

Esa mañana la rubia sacerdotisa de joven edad caminaba por los pasillos junto a sus seguidoras con la frente en alto, orgullosa de lo que había hecho y sobretodo luciendo su nuevo relicario en el pecho.

Después del desayuno Hinata y Hanabi retornaron a la habitación de la última luego de haber compartido una anécdota que Ayame le contó a Hinata la noche anterior en su trabajo limpiando las cocinas, se habían hecho grandes amigas. El padre de Ayame trabajaba como cocinero real del reino del Fuego y era muy bien apreciado por todos, esperaba algún día poder conocerlo para contarle que su hija no la pasaba nada bien en aquel convento y que deseaba que la saquen. Solo esperaba no sea demasiado tarde. Al ingresar a la alcoba sin embargo se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando las cosas de la menor Hyuga estaban regadas por todas partes, su ropa, sus libros, todo estaba fuera de su closet.

Hanabi corrió rápidamente a abrir el último de los cajones, buscando algo desesperadamente tirando al suelo las pocas cosas que quedaron, sin embargo para su desdicha no lo encontró en su sitio, lo habían robado. Y ya sabía quién pudo haber sido.

Con rabia y aún sin dar explicaciones a su hermana salió como el mismo diablo a buscar a la causante de su infelicidad y la de su hermana los últimos meses bajando a toda prisa las escaleras. Hinata alertó a Malika que llegaba a la habitación después de ellas y sin dudarlo se unió al grupo sin entender al igual que Hinata que pasaba.

\- **Hanabi, ¿se te ha perdido algo?**

\- **Sí, pero descuida ya lo he encontrado.**

\- **¿Qué cosa?**

\- **Las ganas de asesinarla…**

Al final del pasillo la nueva sacerdotisa se hallaba conversando con otras chicas cuando distinguió al trio a unos metros de ella. Hanabi bajó la vista hasta su pecho donde el relicario, el único recuerdo que había podido sustraer del castillo para recordar a su madre, brillaba sobre su negro atuendo. Hinata lo distinguió de igual forma y sintió el mismo coraje que su hermana estaba experimentando en ese momento. La rubia bajó lentamente su mirada para enfocar su vista en lo que tanto las primas observaban encontrándose con su nueva joya. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras las observaba fijamente. La mandíbula de la castaña se tensó sintiendo como despertaba en ella lo peor.

\- **Maldita perra** – todo pasó demasiado rápido y en cámara lenta para los espectadores. Hanabi sin medir sus actos se lanzó contra la rubia arrojándola al suelo para espanto de esta. Era buena con la boca pero no para defenderse. Sin orevio aviso formó puños con sus manos y golpeó la cara de la sacerdotisa cuanta fuerza tuvo y pudiera – **¡muérete maldita perra, muere! –** golpeaba una y otra vez escuchado los gritos de la otra – **¡te iras al maldito infierno!**

Todas las alumnas salieron alertadas encontrándose tal escena, Ruenna al ver a Shion en peligro corrió a ayudarla pero la lejanía de pisos le impedía que acelerara. Hanabi sin lugar a duda estaba perdida ya todos habían visto la escena. Malika como pudo la sacó de encima. Hinata a un lado estaba petrificada, su hermana las estaba exponiendo y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglarlo, excepto aprovechar el momento. Shion en el suelo y ensangrentada gritaba y pedía ayuda, cuando vio el rostro aterrado de Hinata.

\- **¡bestias! ¡idiotas! pagaran todo, lo juro, las mataré, ¡yo misma me encargaré de esto!**

Sin miedo alguno y sin nada más que esconder esta vez fue Hinata quien se lanzó sobre ella con la palma abierta dejando rastro sobre su cara. Una y otra de regreso hasta sentir como le picaba. De un solo tirón arrancó del cuello de su oponente el relicario de su madre y se lo entregó a Hanabi, quien orgullosa veía a su hermana por fin defenderse.

\- **Mírame bien, estúpida** – el rostro de la rubia era de espanto. Hinata la sostuvo del pelo obligándola a mirarle a la cara – **mira mi rostro porque juro que serpa lo último que veas antes de tu muerte.**

\- **Basta** – por fin luego de un largo calvario Ruenna se aproximó para separar a Hinata del cuerpo casi desmayado de la sacerdotisa – **como te atreves demonio, sujétenla** – un grupo de sacerdotisas que igualmente vieron la escena llegaron para detener al trio de chicas, aunque Malika no haya hecho nada por seguridad la detuvieron – **van a pagar caro por esto, hermanas rápido lleven a Shion a enfermería.**

* * *

Encerradas en su alcoba, las tres aún se hallaban mudas procesando lo que acababan de realizar. Se habían enfrentado a Shion y no solo eso sino delante de todas, todo el mísero convento había sido testigo de sus actos y no había nada que pudieran hacer para negarlo.

\- **¿Al menos valió la pena?** – habló Malika tan hundida como ellas - **¿ganamos algo? Digo, aparte del gran escándalo y llamar la atención de todo el mundo –** estaba enojada y Hinata la entendía, era ella quien había sido enviada para cuidarlas, para guiarlas y evitar que hagan alguna tontería, y todo había salido al revés en su labor encomendado.

\- **Yo creo que valió toda la maldita pena –** de su bolsillo, Hanabi sustrajo el relicario que habían rescatado del cuello de Shion y orgullosa lo mostró al grupo – **al menos lo recuperamos**

\- **Es cierto** – sonrió Hinata, estaba agotada, nunca había agredido a nadie y todo el revuelo le había causado dolor de cabeza y gran malestar de cuerpo – **no podíamos permitir que se saliera con la suya en ese aspecto.**

\- **¿Era de su madre?** – intervino Malika un tanto más relajada.

\- **Si, papá se lo obsequió en su boda, es de oro puro y esos diamantes que ves en la tapa son reales.**

\- **Es toda una reliquia** – confesó la criada tocándolo.

\- **Si pero ese no es el valor que importa, es su contenido, ¿verdad Hana?**

\- **Exacto** – lentamente abrieron el relicario para poder observar un retrato de su madre pintado por el mismo Hiashi, quien en su juventud en sus ratos libres tenía aquel hobby. Se veía hermosa, como en una verdadera fotografía, y tan joven.

\- **Era bellísima** – habló Malika.

\- **Es cierto** – Hanabi se estremeció ante la sonrisa de su madre, se veía tan pura, tan inocente, tan frágil

\- **Era igualita a ti Hanabi** – la castaña miró divertida a la criada.

\- **¿en serio? –**

\- **Claro que sí, mírala, tiene tus ojos, nariz, boca, todo, excepto claro…**

\- **El cabello** – interrumpió una nostálgica Hinata – **yo saqué al menos su cabello** – las tres se abrazaron mientras reían al recordar a la reina, y una que otra lagrimilla salía del rostro de las hermanas.

\- **Ustedes** – Ruenna las visitaba una vez más para el espanto de Hinata, ya no sabría si saldrían vivas de eso – **¡afuera ahora!**

* * *

El pelinegro se mostró claramente sorprendido al ver aquel gran desfile de alimentos a las cocinas reales, ¿acaso se iba a realizar una fiesta y él no estaba enterado? Se acercó a las carrozas que ingresaban y pudo distinguir carnero, venado, cerdo y algo de pescado. A su padre no le gustaba el cerdo, no era costumbre en su palacio por lo que lo vio aún más extraño.

\- **¿calentando? –** giró a ver a su rubio amigo que se acercaba colocándose las coderas de bronce – **en unos minutos iniciará el encuentro.**

\- **Si, solo me distraje con esto, ¿tú sabes algo? Ha ingresado una gran cantidad de alimento, ¿alguna fiesta o cumpleaños del que me esté olvidando?**

\- **A menos que le tengan gran estima a Lyron el cuadrero, pues no, no me imagino a nadie más.**

\- **¿Lyron el cuadrero cumple años pronto?**

\- **Hoy es su cumpleaños –** rió el Uzumaki. Sasuke se mostró sorprendido pero culminaron en un estallido de risas al verse en lo absurdo. Acordaron pasar más tarde a molestarlo a modo de cariño.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados en la gradería del campo abierto para entrenamientos. Naruto, parado a un lado disfrutaba el encuentro más de cerca que su amigo quien se encontraba sentado viendo todo un tanto desinteresado. No le tomaba mucho interés a ese tipo de cosas como su amigo, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores en su reino, ya que no tenía la suficiente paciencia para esperar a ver el ganador y al otro muerto. Pero en ese tipo de entrenamiento nadie moría, solo luchaban como podían hasta que uno se dé por vencido, o hasta que el entrenador ordene se detengan para enseñar una nueva lección. En su mente muchas cosas pasaban en las que se había envuelto últimamente, y es que hace poco había tomado el lugar de su padre en uno de los viajes de este al reino de la hoja, no quiso admitirlo pero tomar el liderazgo de una nación era un tanto estresante, y admiraba la labor de su padre al mando, ya que siempre se mostró justo y capaz de todo. A su ausencia tuvo que tomar decisiones importantes entre acuerdos con otros reinos, temió no hacer lo correcto pero al volver su padre lo felicitó por todo lo que había hecho, y eso le hizo sentir muy bien a pesar de lo tenaz y orgulloso que era.

\- **Sujétala fuerte –** la voz de Naruto resonaba entre las gradas.

Del otro lado de las gradas Sakura Haruno junto a otro grupo de jovencitas observaba la pelea. Le excitaba ver frente a ella un guerrero rudo, fuerte y macizo, que blandiera en alto la pesada espada, y, entre sus fantasías, que la defendiera de enemigo. Tantas noches tenía ese sueño con Sasuke, su amante nocturno, donde culminaban con una bella familia y una acomodada vida reinando. Sabía que no estaba lejos de la realidad y eso le alegraba, ya que era la favorita del príncipe y en mucho tiempo solo se había acostado con ella. Tenían que casarse y darle un heredero, y todo estaría sellado para su felicidad por siempre. El único problema era que Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke quería para él una princesa, una noble que lo mereciera, como si fueran la gran cosa. Ella se había entregado de por vida a Sasuke, había perdido su virginidad con él y lo merecía tanto como esas tipas de cuna, así que poco le importaría lo que su tonta madre deseara para él, tarde o temprano haga lo que haga se casaría con Sasuke y seria la próxima reina del Fuego. Naruto la miró intensamente. Le sonrió coqueta. Sabía bien de lo que el rubio de ojos azules sentía por ella y eso le complacía. Naruto, como Lord comandante de la guardia del Fuego era tremendamente sexy y gallardo, pero no tenía tanto poder como Sasuke y porque además, desde que lo vio cuando era niña, Sasuke fue su amor platónico, su primer amor y el más puro de todos, con Naruto solo deseaba acostarse pero nada más, su vida se la entregaría solo a Sasuke. Por lo que a escondidas solo usaba a Naruto a su conveniencia, para claro, poder estar más cerca de Sasuke.

\- **¿Quién crees que gane?** – la rubia de ojos azules miraba concentrada la pelea, algo que Sakura no hacía.

\- **Yo creo que el pelinegro, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Sai –**

\- **Sí, yo de igual modo** – sonrió boba la rubia. Sakura volteó los ojos, Ino se enamoraba que todo guardia que veía, y se obsesionaba con ellos. Al menos eso le aliviaba ya que la mantenía lejos de Sasuke, aunque fuera parte de su grupo de chicas.

Ino era una bella joven de noble cuna, hija de un gran guerrero del Fuego, sin embargo en una pelea lamentablemente falleció su padre y luego de la pena su madre, por lo que la joven rubia quedó sola lamentándose su desdicha. Fugaku sintió que le debía mucho a esa familia por lo que decidió acunar a Ino dentro del palacio, como una doncella pero esta rápidamente se prendió del príncipe Itachi, perteneciendo a su harén a pesar de este ser mayor que ella y que ella era una noble, no como las chicas que eran parte de ese grupo. Lamentablemente Itachi traicionó al reino y a su familia y fue desterrado, quedando Ino a la deriva, pero eligió ser parte del harén de Sasuke, a pesar de la gran amistad que los unía, y es así que más que una chica con quien acostarse siempre la vio como una amiga, y ella era feliz en esa nueva vida.

Cerca de Sasuke, unas gradas más arriba el pelirrojo observaba el encuentro ansioso. Se había enamorado del olor del acero desde la primera vez que le regalaron su propia espada, y a escondidas de todos solía salir a jugar y entrenar con sus amigos. Poco a poco su amor por esto le hizo tener grandes problemas, cuando en las batallas se tomó las cosas demasiado en serio y sin mala intención alguna terminó asesinando a sus contrincantes, que de manera amistosa habían accedido a pelear con él. Esto trajo muchos problemas a su padre y su familia, y sobretodo con la gente del pueblo, quienes lo vieron como una amenaza. Pero su hambre de batalla siguió y siguió creciendo a pesar de todas las restricciones que le pusieron, hasta que en una escapada conoció a Naruto, quien aceptó luchar con él y rápidamente se dio cuenta de su triste realidad. Era muy malo ciertamente, Naruto lo venció en una sola y no solo eso sino que lo dejó herido. Nadie antes había osado hacerle un solo rasguño por ser el príncipe hijo del rey de la Arena. Pero Naruto lo trató como uno más, a pesar de saber quién era, y rápidamente llegó a admirarlo, además por enterarse que era parte de la guardia de su reino. Quiso conocerlo más y entrenar con él y Naruto accedió rápidamente, por lo que sin importarle nada viajó todas las veces que le fuera posible, sin que lo supiera su hermana al reino del fuego para tomar lecciones de batalla, y desde eso se había convertido en un habilidoso, no solo eso sino también mentalmente ya que supo reprimir sus ansias guardadas y aprendió a contenerse frente a otros, únicamente sacaría a relucir su sed de lucha ante un enemigo. Naruto le presentó a Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo heredero del reino del Fuego y este al ver su gran potencial le aseguró que si seguía progresando de esa manera pronto se uniría a la guardia junto a Naruto. Nada lo hizo más feliz que eso, entrenaría y entrenaría para cumplir ese sueño.

\- **Alto** – Naruto detuvo la batalla al ver malherido al castaño. Sai claramente lo había destruido desde que inició la batalla, pero quiso dejar que sigan para que pueda aprender a defenderse. Pero el gordo no parecía motivado irritándolo, y ya viéndole en el suelo con las justas respirando mejor detuvo eso. Lo bueno del chico era que tenía perseverancia y no se rendía, aunque claramente su oponente tenía ventaja. Como pudo se puso de pie y se colocó delante de su oponente. Ambos se agacharon a modo de respeto una vez concluido el encuentro y voltearon a mirar a Naruto, que sin lugar a dudas tenía mucho que opinar de la singular batalla.

* * *

Luego de darse un buen baño se dirigió a la oficina de su padre para darle un informe de las actividades que iban realizando los pescadores en el océano de hielo, pero al llegar no lo encontró por lo que decidió esperarlo.

Se aproximó a la ventana y observó uno de los grandes patios donde su madre conversaba con una criada mientras tomaba algo. Sonrió al observarla, su madre siempre fue una mujer fuerte ante lo que sucedía en su vida y eso era algo admirable. Nació en las tierras de los lagos, un lugar cálido y pintoresco, su vida debió dar un gran giro cuando viajó a las tierras del fuego a contraer matrimonio con su padre, sin embargo desde que la recuerda siempre la vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, y sobretodo siempre admiró el gran amor hacia su padre, el cual fue mutuo. No se imaginaba envuelto en eso, las cosas del amor no eran su fuerte ni deseaba que lo sean. Nunca se enamoró de nadie, ni planeaba hacerlo, él tendría las pies sobre la tierra y si la indicada llegaría así debía serlo, pero por nada andaría tonteando tras de ella haciendo el ridículo. Era un hombre rudo y duro y así lo sería siempre. Miró una vez más el rostro de Mikoto. Odió el tiempo en que su bella sonrisa se desvaneció por culpa de su hermano, cuando traicionó a todos y decidió su camino. Ese día su madre cayó destrozada y nunca volvió a sonreír como solía antes, lo hacía pero sabía que no era suficiente, únicamente estallaría de felicidad si lo viera de nuevo. Era lamentable porque Sasuke se había prometido a sí mismo matar a ese cabrón la próxima vez que lo vea, no lo dejaría escapar como hizo su padre en el pasado, le mostraría todo lo que pensó de él todo ese tiempo.

\- **¿Absorto en tu mundo?** – la voz de su padre le sobresaltó un poco. Al girar a verlo este estaba acomodando un listado que llevaba en la mano.

\- **Solo veía el reino desde aquí –** mintió. Fugaku volteó a ver hacia la ventana y miró extraño a su hijo – **si claro, desde un segundo piso puedes observar… los muros…** \- el muchacho rió, su padre era demasiado listo aunque cualquiera podría serlo con la estúpida respuesta – **veo que estas ocupado.**

\- **Si ya sabes, con las guerras que están pasando fuera de nuestras tierras la producción aumenta y por otro lado disminuye, especialmente si estás de un bando.**

\- **Claro, y por cierto ¿de quién estas tú?**

\- **De los Hyuga, claro –**

\- **Querrás decir del reino de a Hoja** – corrigió su hijo

\- **Hyugas… hoja, es lo mismo realmente. Y por cierto ¿a qué has venido? Te creí entrenando con Naruto.**

\- **Sí, creo que últimamente no estoy del todo motivado** – se sinceró el pelinegro.

\- **¿esto tiene que ver con una futura esposa? –** lo miró inquieto su padre.

\- **¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando? –** hizo una mueca el muchacho – **aun no quiero pensar en eso lo sabes, yo… solo me siento algo abrumado, es todo.**

\- **¿Y eso?** – era raro que su hijo le dijera al por el estilo, Sasuke siempre dio la impresión de poder manejar todo sin reparo alguno – **no me digas que es por haberte dejado al mando, ¿ha sido demasiado pronto?**

\- **No papá no es eso –** se rascó la cabeza incómodo – **mira solo olvida este tema, ¿quieres?**

\- **¿Es solo a mi o también a tu madre le estas ocultando algo?**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Porque si es a ambos será mejor que no lo menciones o ella lo terminará averiguando** – el Uchiha menor sintió algo de miedo al imaginar ello, realmente cosas turbias le estaban sucediendo y que su madre se entere era lo último que tenía en mente. Siempre tuvo el control de las cosas y por un breve momento de idiotez se le habían ido de las manos. Se estaba volviendo paranoico y ya lo estaban notando y todo por abrir la boca. Sería mejor hacer caso a su padre y no mencionar nada de nuevo. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

\- **Bueno, yo por cierto vine a traerte el informe de la pesca en la represa del océano de hielo, hemos descendido en un 5%.**

\- **Mmmm mal mal mal** – negó con la cabeza Fugaku – **pues esperemos sea solo por la temporada. La primavera está llegando y eso nos dará más camino no solo en pesca sino en la ganadería.**

\- **Ah claro hablando de ello** – Sasuke recordó la inusual procesión de animales muertos por uno de los patios de la fortaleza – **¿sabes algo de la gran caza de animales que se ha realizado? ¿algún evento o motivo de celebrar que haya olvidado? O tal vez mamá tiene algo que ver con esto.**

\- **No es ella, fui yo quien ordenó que lo hagan.**

\- **¿tu? ¿tú ordenaste un viaje de caza sin ti presente? ¿estas enfermo?** – el rey del fuego rió ante las palabras de su hijo.

\- **Claro que no, y si no fui es porque tengo demasiadas cosas sobre este escritorio, y ni te emociones que no es para nosotros.**

\- **¿a no?** – levantó una ceja.

\- **Es para una entrega, se lo donaré a las hermanas de los dioses, específicamente al convento de las cenizas** – un largo silencio inundó la estancia donde padre e hijo se miraron fijamente, uno buscando hallar la cordura en sus palabras y otro esperando ver la reacción de su retoño. De pronto el silencio se vio interrumpido por una sonora carcajada del menor de los Uchiha. Sasuke se mostraba escéptico.

\- **¿es una broma?**

\- **Claro que no, y además para que puedes despejar la mente con tu tan abrumada vida** – se mofó Fugaku – **te daré la tarea de encargarte que esta carga llegue sana y salva al convento, donde dirás que es una donación del reino por la labor que tienen con las muchachas, y que deberá ser repartido para todas por igual.**

\- **Vamos papá, ¿y desde cuando haces esto? ¿tu dando una donación a un convento?**

\- **Es que…** \- meditó en sus palabras. La promesa que había hecho con Hiashi había quedado entre ellos y los miembros del consejo, nadie en su reino sabía de Hinata salvo sus soldados que él mismo se había encargado de callarlos, nadie más sabía ni debía saberlo, inclusive su hijo Sasuke, que muy bien conocía. Por lo que tuvo y no hubo más remedio que la salida: mentir – **es que me volví creyente** – sonrió satisfecho, ante el asombro de su hijo.

El pelinegro salió de la oficina dispuesto a ordenar su carga e iniciar su viaje de un día al convento que su padre había ordenado, cuando la figura de la pelirosa se apareció delante suyo.

\- **No sabes cuánto llevo esperando en tu alcoba a que entres y hagamos el amor** – lo sedujo. El pelinegro sonrió complacido con lo que escuchaba, pero se hizo a un lado recordando la misión de su padre – **verte en el campo me puso muy caliente.**

\- **Suena delicioso –** acarició levemente uno de sus pechos – **pero no puedo, debo viajar lo antes posible.**

\- **¿viajar? ¿A dónde? –**

\- **Al convento delas cenizas, debo entregar una carga lo más antes posible.**

\- **¿una carga? Vamos a tu cuarto y ordena a alguien más que lo haga por ti.**

\- **Es de suma importancia que llegue intacto el gran paquete, debo asegurarme de eso.**

\- **Pídeselo a Naruto, sabes que hará muy bien el trabajo** – sin nada de sutileza acarició su miembro sobre sus pantalones calentando al muchacho como solía hacerlo cuando deseaba algo. Sasuke pensó bien sus palabras, era cierto que Naruto podría encargarse sin problema alguno por lo que, decidido a satisfacer sus principales necesidades se dirigió a su alcoba con Sakura, no sin antes avisarle a un guardia que mande a llamar a Naruto, le tenía una misión de urgencia.

* * *

La mujer, en reunión con otras sacerdotisas decidió enviar a Malika al último piso alejada de sus amigas y a Hinata y Hanabi a pasar la noche al aire libre, Tsunade estaba de viaje ese día al llamado de un lord en un pueblo cercano por lo que eligieron – en desacuerdo de Ruenna – no tomar ninguna decisión hasta que la superior regresa y decida ella que hacer con las tres chicas. Como las que habían hecho todo fueron Hanabi y Hinata prácticamente, decidieron que pasarían la noche afuera encadenadas en el medio del bosque como un pequeño castigo y así evitar que hagan daño o tomen represalia con otras alumnas, ahora las chicas eran vistas como potenciales peligrosas y mientras más lejos era mejor para todas.

Y así fue que Hinata y Hanabi fueron enviadas fuera, aunque con ropa decente ya que las demás sacerdotisas estaban enteradas así Ruenna ya no podía hacer de las suyas. Las jóvenes lo tomaron de lo más tranquilo acostumbradas a ello y al salir al mediodía iniciaron una larga charla de hermanas donde se desahogaron y contaron cosas, rieron, lloraron y compartieron. Recordaron la expresión de Shion y como acabaron con ella causándoles más risa y orgullo.

La noche cayó y nadie fue a verlas, supusieron que no les llevarían cena, pero poco importaba ya eso, Hinata solía ser privada de alimentos por varios días y podía resistir una simple cena.

Cuando la medianoche cayó y el convento cerró sus puertas, Hinata ya se acomodaba para ubicar la posición correcta y poder descansar, sin embargo Hanabi daba vueltas sentada buscando algo en la nieve tras su tronco.

\- **¿se te ha perdido algo?** – preguntó Hinata

\- **No, bueno si, una cosita…**

\- **¿en la nieve?** – de pronto y para el asombro de Hinata, su pequeña hermana sacó de la blanca nieve una llave con la cual pudo abrir su candado y luego procedió en hacer lo mismo con el de su hermana - **¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso?**

\- **Tienes idea de cuantas veces Ruenna me ordenó limpiar su despacho, ¿crees que no soy tan lista para robar una copia de su manojo y usarlo a mi favor cuando me eche?**

\- **Dios, no puedo creerlo, eso es brillante**

\- **Lo sé, soy una genio.**

\- **¿Y desde cuando has hecho esto?**

\- **Un par de meses**

\- **¿un par de meses? ¿y no pudiste decirme antes?, llevamos horas encadenadas, ¿tienes idea de lo incómoda que estaba?**

\- **Si claro, ¿y arriesgarnos a que alguien salga y nos vea libres? Ni loca. Me aseguré que ya este todo cerrado y así podremos hacerlo sin miedo. Ya durmamos y si te levantas en unas horas a hacer pis me pasas la voz para volver a encadenarnos, no vaya a ser que nos quedemos dormidas y en la mañana nos visiten y se sorprendan de vernos sin cadena.**

\- **Claro** – y así, con las muñecas aliviadas ambas hermanas se acomodaron como pudieron, conviviendo con los aullidos que tanto las habían acompañado en sus castigos.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de unos caballos alertó a la menor de las hermanas, quien se despertó asustada vigilando que nadie se aproximara. A lo lejos divisó una carroza ingresando al convento con un grupo de soldados. Giró a mirar a su hermana que aún descansaba plácidamente y de la nada una revelación le abrió los ojos de inmediato. Volvió a mirar hacia la fortaleza donde distinguió a Ruenna aparecer por la puerta en dirección hacia ellas, y sin pensarlo como un arrebato despertó bruscamente a Hinata.

\- **¿Qué sucede? –** preguntó soñalienta.

\- **¡vámonos!** – se acomodó su vestido – **salgamos de este mugroso sitio, rápido Hinata no hay tiempo, ¡corre! –** la levantó del brazo.

\- **¿pero qué dices? –** despertó de golpe Hinata – **no podemos, vendrán a buscarnos Hanabi, complicaremos las cosas.**

\- **Nada de eso tonta, si nos quedamos un día mas no saldremos vivas, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad y volver por nuestros medios a casa.**

\- **Claro que no Hanabi-** la menor ya estaba corriendo tras los árboles en dirección opuesta siendo seguida por su asustada hermana – **hoy vendrá Tsunade y ella será quien nos juzgue, debemos regresar.**

\- **Si claro, y cuando se entere que por poco matamos a Shion nos aplaudirá y nos mandará a la cama, ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? Nuestro destino es tan malo como sin ella, debemos escapar no hay de otra sígueme.**

\- **¿y qué hay de Malika? No la podemos dejar sola debemos regresar y volver por ella.**

\- **Ya lo haremos desde nuestro castillo.**

\- **¡Hanabi!**

Pero la pequeña princesa poco entendía o quería entender, solo corría y corría lo que podía para alejarse de aquel sitio, tenían la gran oportunidad frente a ellas y no podían desaprovecharla. Hinata gritaba a su espalda que se detenga pero nada lo lograría. Hanabi volteó a mirar a su hermana para pedirle que se calle sin embargo cuando quiso voltear al frente grande fue su susto cuando cayó por un pequeño precipicio a un río congelado.

\- **¡Hanabi!** – Hinata corrió cuesta abajo rodeando la pendiente para socorrer a su hermana, no estaba tan alto sin embargo abajo había hielo, y su hermana se estaba congelando - **¡vamos, sostén mi mano!** \- la menor de las Hyuga algo sabia de nado sin embargo rápidamente sintió que sus manos y piernas se entumecieron impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

\- **Hinata… no puedo….**

\- **No te muevas, iré por ti tranquila** – sin medirlo dos veces Hinata se sumergió a la gélida agua, procurando en lo posible llegar rápido y no perder el poco calor corporal que aún conservaba. Logró llegar a su hermana, más cuando pudo cogerla sus piernas lentamente le fallaron – **demonios –** trató y trató de llegar a la orilla pero le fue imposible, cuando la voz de un hombre sonó a un lado de ellas.

\- **¡Señoritas! Déjenme ayudarlas, por los dioses** – el muchacho no lo dudó y al igual que Hinata, luego de despojarse de su abrigo y camisa se lanzó al agua para auxiliarlas, mientras otro observaba ansioso la escena **– tranquilas, ya las tengo** – dijo cuando pudo llegar a ellas, y rápidamente las sacó de aquellas aguas.

Las chicas respiraban entrecortadamente aliviadas de verse a salvo. Rápidamente su rescatista le ofreció su abrigo a Hinata para que entrara en calor y el otro muchacho el suyo a Hanabi, quien ya podía mover el cuerpo.

Cuando pudieron al fin mover la boca expresaron su agradecimiento por haber llegado en el momento preciso para salvarlas. Eran unos héroes. Al menos el rubio. Hinata no pudo evitar quedar mirando asombrada su trabajada figura, era apuesto, increíblemente apuesto y fuerte. Le sorprendió que no sintiera frío con ese clima pero debía estar acostumbrado. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan guapo.

\- **¿ya se encuentran mejor?** – habló Naruto.

\- **Si, muchísimas gracias, si pudiéramos compensarte** – expresó Hinata hipnotizada con sus bellos ojos.

\- **No tiene por qué hacerlo, más bien debería ir de inmediato a casa a entrar en calor, veo que es una de las hermanas de las cenizas.**

\- **As i es…**

\- **Su cabello, es de un color peculiar, ¿es una Uzumaki?** – preguntó curioso el rubio.

\- **¿Uzumaki? Claro que no…**

\- **Es cierto, olvidaba que cuando integras la hermandad renuncias a tu pasado.**

\- **Oh… es cierto… -** balbuceó Hinata. Se sentía tonta, sin embargo debía admitir que nunca sintió algo así por un hombre en su vida.

\- **¿Y cuál es tu nombre entonces?**

\- **Soy Hinat…**

\- **¡Oh por dios, te has herido! –** irrumpió el rubio señalando el hombro de la chica. Hinata bajó la vista donde le estaba señalando y grande fue su sorpresa, agrandando los ojos al ver correr el propio tinte de su cabello. Maldición… - **permíteme ayudarte.**

\- **¡No!** – retrocedió a la defensiva y evitando que se dé cuenta – **demonios, no es nada, será mejor que regrese a la fortaleza, deben estar buscándonos, vamos Hana, debemos entrar en calor o moriremos congeladas.**

La menor no quería reconocerlo pero su hermana tenía razón, estaban mojadas en todas partes y a menos que se cambien de ropa en unas horas morirían de hipotermia, estaba asegurado. Con pesar le dio la razón poniéndose de pie en dirección al convento.

\- **Espera un momento** – habló el acompañante del rubio viendo a Hinata. La chica había estaba tan embobada con su rescatista que había olvidado a su acompañante, por el que se sorprendió enormemente al reconocerlo – **esos ojos… ¿acaso no eres…?**

\- **Kumena… ese es mi nombre** – soltó de inmediato – **y ya debo irme, muchas gracias por todo** \- Sin previo aviso y sin despido el par de chicas dieron la vuelta y huyeron en dirección al convento por temor de ser reconocidas, y es que Hinata había visto tantas veces al menor hermano de su amiga Temari como para no reconocerlo.

\- **¿quién creíste que era?** – preguntó curioso el Uzumaki a su escudero, Gaara, confundido con lo que había visto, evidentemente la había descubierto, pero si Hinata estaba disfrazada una razón tenía y no quería delatarla, por lo que tuvo que mentir a su maestro **– nadie, la confundí con otra.**

Corrieron sin detenerse hasta llegar a las puertas del convento, donde un grupo de chicas paseaba por afuera en su rato libre, mirándolas extrañas al llegar con aquellos abrigos. El par de hermanas ingresó de prisa y sin parar a hablar con nadie se dirigieron a su alcoba, con temor de ser vistas por alguna sacerdotisa, sin embargo al llegar a la puerta de su alcoba Tenten les cerró el paso.

\- **¡Están vivas!** – las abrazó con cariño.

\- **Baja la voz no queremos que se enteren** – se apresuró Hinata - **¿y Malika?**

\- **Ha sido llevada a declarar ante la superior, y a ustedes están buscándoles, ¿Dónde se metieron? ¿Cómo lograron ingresar sin ser vistas?**

\- **De hecho ya nos vieron así que no tenemos tiempo, nos cambiaremos y nos largaremos, no sin antes llevarnos a Malika** – confesó Hanabi.

\- **Verdad, sobre eso, hay algo que ha llegado para ti Kumena con tu nombre esta mañana, es un paquete.**

\- **¿para mí?** – se alertó la ojiluna. No había razón alguna para recibir un paquete de alguien porque nadie más fuera del convento sabía ese nombre o que estaba ahí dentro, solo su padre, Fugaku y los de su consejo.

\- **Si, dice que es de parte de tu madre, lo dejaron en nuestra alcoba, ¿y que rayos pasa con tu cabello?** – ambas hermanas se miraron sorprendidas, un paquete para Hinata de parte de su madre, estaba claro quenada de eso era bueno, ya sabían dónde estaba y querían asustarla.

* * *

Holaaaaa chicas disculpen la demora es que tuvo un viaje y no pude escribir la historia pero aquí lo compenso con un capítulo largo. Agradezco a todas las lectores y lectores y a los que se toman su tiempo de comentar, y dar la bienvenida a una nueva en la sección de comentarios: xXAiKawaiiChanXx gracias por tomarte tu tiempo. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y adivinen: el proximo es uno que tanto han deseado, sii por fin pasará. me despido y que tengan buenas noches.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola chicas, esta es la primera vez que escribo en la parte superior y es porque quiero comentarles algo. para hacer este capítulo, al menos la primera parte me basé escuchando una canción osea no literalmente pero justo mientras la escuchaba las ideas fluyeron así que les aconsejaría que al leerlo al menos la parte que les menciono lo hagan escuchando la canción en la que me basé puesto que hice que concordaran los eventos con los giros de la música dentro del tema, refiriéndome en el sonido. La canción en la que me basé es BELIEVER de Imagine Dragons, y de verdad les pediría que la pongan, mas abajito les voy a especificar en que momento deben darle paly por lo que deben tenerla lista ya sea en Youtube o cualquier otro medio. Si no saben les dejo el link por sea caso: watch?v=7wtfhZwyrcc. PORFA ESCÚCHENLA PARA QUE VIVAN EL MOMENTO CON LA ENERGÍA QUE LO IMAGINÉ YO AL ESCUCHARLA Y LUEGO ME CUENTAN QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ O SI NO CONCORDÓ CON LA MÚSICA. PDTA SÉ QUE ES UNA CANCIÓN ACTUAL PARA LA ÉPOCA DE ESTE FANFIC PERO EL RITMO ERA INSPIRADOR. Sin más les dejo viendo este capítulo y siiiii al fin el taaaaaaaaaaaaan esperado encuentro :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: INSOLENTE**

Que alguien haya enviado un paquete a Hinata no podría ser nada bueno ya que nadie debería saber que ella estaba ahí confinada, su familia no mandaría eso ni siquiera el rey del fuego, solo la perjudicaría por lo que de inmediato deseó abrir aquella misteriosa encomienda y cerciorarse de sus dudas.

\- **Espera Hinata no lo hagas puede ser peligroso** – la detuvo de un jalón Hanabi, al diablo todo ya no importaba nada. Hinata se sentía poderosa después de todo, había despertado su leona interior que había estado descansando por 16 años y por obra del destino ese mismo día su careta de campesina había caído, tiñendo a su paso su sepia vestido.

\- **¿hinata? –** preguntó extrañada Tenten, pero al trío poco le importaba la chica en ese momento, tenían serios problemas que resolver.

\- **Debes notificar esto o puede causarte daño, ni siquiera deberías tocarlo, vamos estamos perdiendo el tiempo.**

Un ruido dentro de la habitación atrajo la atención de las cuatro, incluida Tenten que desconocía que había alguien en su propia alcoba. De prisa ingresaron encontrándose a la última persona que deseaban ver, colmando más la paciencia de la poco a poco peliazul.

\- **Justo lo que deseaba** – volteó a verlas la rubia Shion, con una copa de vino en su mano parada junto a la abierta caja de Hinata. Su rostro era de mil colores por los golpes y una gran costra decoraba la línea debajo de su labio superior. Había pasado las últimas horas vengando por su propia cuenta a esas chicas **– ustedes juntas. Debo tener la bendición de los dioses.**

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – la mirada de Hinata era todo menos pasiva, por fin miraba frente a frente a su rival sin tener que bajar la cabeza, como debía hacer desde un principio – **largo.**

\- **No tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo, especialmente porque soy superior a ti** – la tensión era demasiado fuerte, ni un insecto se atrevió a pasar o hacer ruido, solo las voces de ambas chicas resonaban mientras las otras dos – Hanabi y Tenten - miraban a la espera de algo.

\- **Eso ni tu misma te lo crees, así que qué estas esperando, regresa por donde viniste y déjame en paz** – su brazo extendido terminado en su dedo índice señalaba la puerta, la sacerdotisa expiraba fuego – **por tu propio bien no te metas más en mis asuntos.**

\- **¿es esa una amenaza? –** levantó una ceja furiosa

\- **Tómalo como quieres, poco me interesa** – se aproximó en su dirección pero giró a mirar la caja cuando estuvo junto a ella.

\- **No te saldrás con la tuya** – la detuvo con una mano sobre su pecho, la ojiluna volteó a mirarla aún como una fiera **– no hallarás nada.**

Hinata ante la angustia de su hermana y criada abrió lentamente la caja, quitando de encima su liviana tapa, para dar con la sorpresa que no había nada.

\- **Sabes cuánto he disfrutado torturándolas últimamente desde que llegaron a perturbar la paz en este tranquilo convento** – se desplazó por la estancia, mientras aún mecía sobre su mano derecha lo que quedaba del trago – **más de lo acostumbrado, debo admitirlo.**

\- **¿Qué diablos hiciste con lo que estaba adentro –**

\- **Pero debo admitir que una de mis mayores hazañas fue haber sustraído ese relicario del cajón de tu mugrienta prima. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi de que material estaba hecho** – Tenten miraba la escena aún sin entender nada, definitivamente tendrían que explicarle todo cuando esto acabe – **oro puro y diamantes, es demasiado para unas simples campesinas ¿no lo creen?**

\- **No te lo repetiré de nuevo, devuelve lo que robaste de la caja Shion.**

\- **Ahora para ti soy maestra, recuerda que soy superior a ti en todos los aspectos. Y ya dejémonos de rodeos y dime que cosas me escondes Kumena, y porque recibes tan valiosas cosas como obsequio de tu madre, otra campesina.**

\- **Contaré hasta tres y me devolverás lo que es mío o juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida…**

\- **Si, analicé bien la nota que te enviaron con aquel regalo y grande fu mi sorpresa al saber quién era tu verdadera familia, lo que no me explicó es que razón tenían de enviarte tan lejos junto a tu prima, a menos que no lo sea…**

\- **Uno** – levantó una ceja

\- **Y si te enviaron lejos por qué se tomarían la molestia de darte obsequios…**

\- **Dos** – su paciencia se agotaba.

\- **Si suponemos que al ingresar aquí renunciabas a todo tu pasado…**

\- **Tres…**

\- **Bonita prenda** – detrás de un mueble, un saco de seda oscuro llegó a las manos de la rubia, quien lo mostró como trofeo a Hinata, revelando que esa era su encomienda.

\- **No lo toques… -** Hinata trato de aproximarse a la rubia, pero fue detenida por Hanabi en un gesto con su mano, quedándose callada y viendo como se lo colocaba.

\- **H.H.** – señaló con un dedo el bordado sobre uno de los bolsillos. Era de su padre, Hiashi y que ahora esté en ese lugar no significaba nada bueno… de su bolsillo extrajo una nota que se supone había sido enviada para Hinata- **"la luna tiene la ventaja de iluminar sobre la oscura noche, y ni el color de sus propios ojos ni el poderoso fuego puede abrirles paso en el camino, pus una vez la luna se pose sobre la verde hoja, esta será marchita a la espera de un nuevo día soleado: H. Hyuga"** – las dos forasteras abrieron la boca y tragaron pesadamente. – **Hyuga.**

\- **Retírate eso… -**

\- **¿Hyuga?** – se acercó para intimidarla **– así que eres de sangre noble realmente, y mira… dejaste ver tu verdadero cabello. Pero no puedes tener esos ojos ni tan valiosas cosas a menos que seas…** \- un leve escozor en su brazo derecho la detuvo. Volvió a mirarlas una vez rascada – **a menos que seas…** \- la sensación prosiguió esta vez a su otro brazo y cuando se rascó nuevamente y trató de seguir hablando, se dirigió a su cuello – **que demonios** – de pronto el genuino picor fue aumentando hasta sentir puro dolor al sobarse – **¡demonios! –** arrojó su copa al suelo la cual cayó en cámara lenta para las chicas derramando todo su contenido.

\- **¡Retrocede, no la toques!** – ordenó Hanabi al ver el intento de Tenten. Hinata permanecía en su sitio mirando desde arriba como Shion se retorcía de dolor sin evitar rascarse.

\- **¡Ahhh!** – como pudo se retiró la tela del cuerpo solo para ver espantada lo que sucedía con ella. Su piel estaba llena de ronchas desde el cuello hasta sus brazos, todo lo que había entrado en contacto con la seda, y al rascarse estas habían reventado dejando en carne viva y sangre todo – **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** – Shion enloquecía viendo lo que le sucedía, era imposible – **¡Llamen a alguien, que esperan! ¡Madame Tsunade! –** Tenten había quedado congelada, petrificada sintiendo que dentro de poco colapsaría, Hanabi seguía horrorizada por lo que presenciaba mientras con sus temblorosas manos trataba de cubrirse los ojos y evitar ese trauma, pero Hinata, Hinata seguía ahí parada sin decir nada – **Isaribi…** \- sin fuerzas señaló a la chica que por los gritos había acudido a ver qué pasaba, y al ver que ahora todos en el cuarto la observaban huyó en busca de auxilio.

Sin una pisca de piedad en el rostro, Hinata se acercó a la rubia que ya ni siquiera podía mover los brazos, y, con una almohada protegiéndose de cualquier intento de roce se aproximó todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a su oído.

\- **A… acaso eres…** \- la vida se iba apresurada de la muchacha que apenas aprendía lo dura que era, por propia experiencia. El cuerpo ya no le respondía y su respiración se desvanecía.

\- **Traté de advertirte pero tu maldad fue más allá como siempre. Lo siento pero los dioses ya han decidido –** las lágrimas corrían de los ojos de la sacerdotisa al no poder articular palabra alguna - **Te dije que mi rostro sería lo último que verías…**

Se alejó de su rival y la observó, una última lágrima corrió por su rostro y quedó detenida mientras daba un último respiro, que se llevaba consigo su esencia misma y alma. Había dejado de existir con los ojos abiertos expresando su sufrimiento por su misma sed de maldad que no le dejó pensar claramente. Se había metido con la persona equivocada, y con sus propios enemigos.

 **(Este es el momento en que deben darle play a la canción BELIEVER del grupo Imagine Dragons que les mencioné antes (** **watch?v=7wtfhZwyrcc)** **, y lo siguiente léanlo calmadamente, relax, no se apresuren y déjense guiar por el ritmo)**

\- **Demonios Hinata debemos marcharnos** – susurró Hanabi al ver el desenlace de todo – **vamos antes que venga alguien más, que estamos esperando.**

\- **No, hablaré con Tsunade ahora mismo.**

\- **¿te has vuelto loca? Mírate, tu cabello se ha desteñido y alguien acaba de morir aquí.**

\- **Por eso mismo.**

\- **¡Por todos los dioses!** – lady Ruenna ingresó a toda prisa acercándose al cadáver de la chica, mientras parada en la puerta Isaribi veía todo junto a Tenten que no salía de su asombro – **Pero que hiciste idiota, el paquete era para ella no para ti…**

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorpresivamente entendiendo poco a poco y atando cabos sueltos.

\- **Tu…**

\- **Te llevaré ante la superior ahora mismo y más te vale que vayas por tu propia cuenta, estas culpada de asesinato.**

\- **No te acerques a ella** – demandó Hinata a su hermana cuando la sacerdotisa pasaba por su lado. Había sido esa mujer quien había aceptado la encomienda y había ordenado que la dejaran en su cama, algo totalmente descabellado ya que las chicas no podían recibir nada de nadie de afuera – **no te molestes en indicarme el camino, yo misma iré a hablar con ella.**

Y sin esperar nada, salió de la habitación seguida de Hanabi, y caminó con la frente en alto como siempre debió hacerlo por los pasillos, abriéndose camino entre las doscientas chicas que las miraban sorprendidas pues los rumores ya habían corrido. Pero Hinata no se detuvo siquiera a observarlas, caminó directo a su destino, a darse un lugar como una leona enojada, peleando por lo que merece. Su cuerpo seguía mojado del congelada agua que la bañó momentos antes y de su rojiza melena no había rastro más que una que otra mecha teñida, la verdadera Hinata Hyuga estaba saliendo a flote y eso ya no le importaba.

\- **Quien eres… -** se preguntaba Tenten desde la puerta viendo como su amiga revelaba una nueva y oscura identidad, y como había presenciado un cruel asesinato, no a manos de ella, pero desde luego tenía que ver en algo.

Tsunade ajena a todo se hallaba sentada en su escritorio de pino interrogando a Malika. De golpe su puerta fue abierta por una atormentada Ruenna quien gritaba improperios y una orgullosa Kumena, que de Kumena poco quedaba.

\- **Pero qué...**

\- **Es una asesina y debe pagar por ello, yo misma he visto cómo acabó con la vida de Shion, la envenenó ¡ella lo hizo! Debe pagar con su vida.**

\- **Esta mujer ha tratado de asesinarme y así lo hizo desde el momento que pisé este sitio. Cuando usted se iba ella me torturaba y dejaba a la intemperie esperando que amanezca muerta porque así se lo habían ordenado, solo que no quería ensuciar sus manos. Pensó que no la descubriría –** miró fijamente a Ruenna quien le negaba con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos viéndose acorralada en su propia mentira.

\- **Mientes…**

\- **Qué demonios están diciendo, Madame Kuntu, le ordeno que se lleve a la señorita a su alcoba y la encierre ahí hasta que pueda conversar tranquilamente.**

\- **Usted no me entiende** – se acercó intimidante la ojiluna rompiendo el espacio personal que la separaba de la sacerdotisa superior – **mi vida corre riesgo en este sitio, le ordeno que mande a llamar a Fugaku Uchiha el rey del Fuego ahora mismo o no solo seré yo si no todas estarán en peligro en el transcurso de los días con mi sola presencia.**

\- **¿Acaso has enloquecido?** – la abofeteó Ruenna ante los expectativos ojos de Tsunade que aún no entendía que pasaba, pero quedó petrificada con la escena – ¡ **ya cierra la maldita boca**! – la sangre corría lentamente bajo el labio inferior de Hinata, pero esta vez su rostro no fue de desagrado, una sonrisa nerviosa salió de su boca por todo el estrés que había vivido.

\- **Vuelve a ponerme una mano encima y yo misma me aseguraré que tu destino sea igual que el de esa bruja.**

\- **¡Kumena!** – habló finalmente la superior Senju.

\- **¡Soy Hinata Hyuga la princesa de la hoja y le ordeno ahora mismo que mande a llamar al rey del fuego!**

Todos en la habitación quedaron con la boca abierta y un silencio sepulcral invadió todo. Malika no podía creer lo que veía, Hinata había decidido confesar la verdad harta de todas las humillaciones que pasó y además porque de esa chica campesina pelirroja nada quedaba ya, una bella peliazul de ojos lunas estaba parada defendiéndose y dándose su lugar. Afuera todas las chicas se hallaban paradas tratando de saber que pasaba y al igual que dentro grande fue su sorpresa al revelar Hinata su verdadera identidad.

\- **Eres Hinata Hyuga, hija de Hiashi…**

\- **Así es**

\- **Por supuesto… tus ojos…**

\- **Y esta mujer** – señaló a Ruenna que no sabía dónde esconderse – **no sé desde hace cuánto lleva trabajando aquí pero lo que sí sé es que se vendió fácilmente a mis enemigos para conspirar mi muerte. Felizmente nunca pudo lograrlo hasta que la descubrí. Fue ella quien ocasionó la muerte de Shion y debe pagar por eso y todos sus pecados. Lo hace usted o me la llevo conmigo y se hará justicia en mis tierras.**

\- **Madame Tsunade….** – se arrodilló la sucia lagartija.

\- **Por todos los dioses** – se sentó agobiada la rubia señora – **madame Kuntu envíe ahora mismo una nota al rey del fuego y dígale que Hinata Hyuga desea su presencia, asegúrese que llegue a sus propias manos por lo que usted misma deberá viajar a dejárselo.**

\- **Ahora mismo señora** – se retiró la sacerdotisa.

\- **Y en cuanto a ustedes** – miró a las otras dos chicas.

\- **Ella es Hanabi Hyuga, mi hermana menor y ella si se llama Malika, fue mi criada y ahora se ha convertido en mi amiga. Fuimos enviadas aquí por la guerra que se ha desatado en mi reino y por los intentos de asesinato a los que me he visto involucrada últimamente. Mi familia pensó que en este lugar bajo otra identidad me mantendría segura, pero ya veo que no… -** volteó a mirar furiosa a Ruenna quien lloraba a un lado arrodillada al suelo – **te dejaste convencer por el reino de la luna fácilmente rompiendo los votos con nuestros dioses, eres una basura** – la sacerdotisa, limpiando sus lágrimas en lugar de seguir pidiendo clemencia esbozó una sonrisa macabra poniendo la piel de gallina a la chica –

\- **oh… ¿realmente piensas que fueron del reino de la luna? Que ingenua…**

\- **¿Qué? –** el rostro de Hinata cambió totalmente. Esa mujer acababa de revelar que alguien más estaba detrás de ella, alguien que no se imaginaba y que podía seguir al acecho.

\- **De acuerdo** – se puso de pie la superior asimilando todo – **muy bien señoritas todas vayan a su habitación, se acabó esta obra. Y en cuanto a ti –** miró a su arpía compañera – **quiero que se la lleven ahora mismo y la encierren en lo alto de la torre de los astros. Quedará confinada ahí dentro hasta que Fugaku venga a recogerlas, y el decidirá que hacerse.**

\- **¡Debe ser interrogada!** – reclamó Hinata.

\- **Yo no me encargaré de eso, soy solo una sacerdotisa, eso ya es asunto de la realeza** – le dio la espalda – **obedezcan y márchense todas. Ustedes tres** – miró al trío de jovencitas foráneas - **se quedarán aun conmigo, hay mucho de lo que debemos hablar.**

* * *

Mikoto se encontraba en su largo balcón sentada sobre una silla admirando su rosedal plantado hace una semana. Había costado un poco más de los esperado pero eso no importaba ahora que lo admiraba desde lo alto. Se colocó un mechón corto de su flequillo detrás de la oreja y bebió la copa de vino que tenía junto a ella. La temporada de frío disminuía poco a poco dando paso a la un poco más cálida primavera, aunque igual friolenta, solo que al menos los campos se teñían de un ligero verde.

Desde su bacón se apreciaba el océano de hielo que rodeaba su palacio, situado en una isla y veía como los grandes icebergs chocaban uno contra otra ante la corriente. Quien diría que su vida cambiaría de aquella forma cuando contrajo matrimonio con Fugaku Uchiha, de vivir entre verdes prados y jugar con las aves, a un lugar completamente frío y sombrío, donde el sol rara vez los visitaba. Pero dentro de todo halló la felicidad que buscaba y la luz que necesitaba aquel sitio. Rápidamente fue querida por el pueblo al conocer su puro corazón y sus buenas intenciones. Cuando supo que Fugaku sería su esposo estaba horrorizada, no lo quería ni un poco, ni siquiera lo conocía. Los habitantes del fuego, especialmente los guerreros tenían la fama de ser hombres despiadados, tocos, sin cuidado. Además ella amaba a otro hombre y estaba seguro que él pensaba de igual manera. Pero cuando lo conoció las cosas fueron diferentes y dentro de todo el amor fue creciendo entre ellos quedando atrapados en la bella sensación. De haber sido obligados pronto estaban más que enamorados y no se separarían nunca.

Sasuke pasó por uno de los patios conversando con Sakura, quien lo tenía sujeto de la cintura mientras hablaba. Parecían hablar temas sin importancia, y además se veían felices. Mikoto levantó la ceja analizando la escena, ella nunca vio con buenos ojos a Sakura y la deseaba lejos de su hijo, pero él, caprichoso como siempre y dándole la contra la convirtió en su favorita. No era una persona que juzgaba a otras ni marginaba, pero Sakura no le daba buena espina y no la quería como nuera, no como lo deseó en un tiempo con Ino. Debía admitir que en un inicio también rechazó completamente eso, ya que Ino era mucho menor que la persona de quien se había enamorado, pero la niña estaba eso, loca de amor por su mayor hijo y no le importó despojarse de su título para ser parte de grupo privado de señoritas. Fue un total escándalo, se negó a ello pero nada podía cambiarlo. Ino esperaba que Itachi dé el siguiente paso y la haga su esposa, pero el muchacho nunca hizo eso, sino más bien dejó todo lo que tenía y le dio la espalda a su familia, a su pueblo, a su reino, a Mikoto…

Una lagrima fue limpiada de su mejilla bruscamente al oír la voz de su criada. Volteó a mirarla y esta luego de presentarse anunció que su esposo la deseaba en el gran comedor, puesto que el rey de la Arena Rasa había llegado a visitarlos.

* * *

\- **Déjame ver si entendí bien** – se levantó Tsunade. Llevaba cerca de hora y media conversando con las muchachas para saber que más estaban escondiendo. El trío se sinceró con la mujer y confesaron todo, desde que inició la guerra, las conspiraciones, los intentos de asesinato hacia la princesa, la decisión de su padre y todo el viaje y claro el proceso de cambio de identidad. Recalcó todo lo que sufrió a manos de Ruenna – **así que todo esto fue para evitar que te maten ya que espías del reino de la luna se habían infiltrado en tu fortaleza.**

\- **Y como es la heredera todos velaron por su seguridad y pensaron que en este lugar sería imposible de encontrar** – habló Malika.

\- **Increíble** \- se rascó la cabeza – **no puedo creerlo aún, no me cabe en la cabeza como una hermana que ha servido por casi 20 años haya caído tan bajo, se haya vendido de esa forma. Lo dioses estarían avergonzados sin duda alguna.**

\- **Debe pagar por sus actos, y no solo conmigo. Tenga por seguro que el resto de chicas, al menos las que siempre señaló como conflictivas pasaron por las mismas torturas físicas y psicológicas de manera totalmente injusta.**

\- **Es cierto, merece un inmenso castigo por sus pecados, sin embargo creo que no hay entidad más poderosa que los dioses y ellos se encargarán de eso, es por ello que la enviaré con tu padre a través de Fugaku y los dioses sabrán su destino, lejos de este convento que no será corrompido nunca más.**

\- **Ella esconde alguna señora, temo que no vaya a revelarlo, ella dijo que mi paquete no fue enviado de parte de la Luna, si no de alguien más, ¿Quién podría?**

\- **¿Existe otro enemigo que no conozcamos?** – preguntó triste Hanabi, era muy joven para toda la carga emocional que estaban atravesando.

\- **No que yo sepa…**

\- **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!** – el grito de una chica proveniente desde el exterior alertó a las cuatro mujeres, que sin dudarlo se levantaron a ver qué había sucedido. La blanca nieve se había teñido de rojo puro mientras el líquido corría abriéndose paso colina abajo desde su cuerpo. Hinata miró hacia arriba observando la abierta ventana en lo alto de la torre de astros desde la que se había lanzado la sacerdotisa poniendo fin a su atormentada y macabra vida, y dejando al aire miles de dudas y confesiones que deseaba oír Hinata. La persona que más deseaba justo ahora viva, Ruenna, y que antes quiso muerta se había suicidado llevándose con ella una red de verdades.

* * *

Fueron enterradas en la noche en el cementerio del convento junto a las demás sacerdotisas y se le rezó para que los dioses se apiaden de su alma o decidan su destino. Hinata fue enviada junto a su hermana y criada a una habitación exclusiva para las sacerdotisas, en caso pueda sufrir otro ataque por otro espía dentro del convento. Esa noche unos toquecitos dudosos llegaron a la puerta de las chicas.

\- **No abras** – advirtió Hanabi cuando Hinata se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta.

\- **Deberías preguntar quién es mejor, o déjame abrir a mí** – intervino Malika. Hizo lo que dijo esperando una respuesta.

\- **Soy yo… Tenten** – se oyó del otro lado. Con rapidez abrieron la puerta dejando entrar a la chica. Esta se mostró sorprendida al ver fijamente a la verdadera Hinata, con su cabello totalmente lavado y real, de color azulado, junto a Hanabi que ya viéndolas bien claramente se notaba que eran hermanas. Ambas tenían el mimo color de ojos característicos de los Hyuga.

\- **Hola Tenten** – saludó Hinata para animarla en decir una palabra.

\- **Hola…** \- respondió con cierta vacilación – **vaya… como se han dado las cosas…**

\- **Es cierto** – sonrió Hinata.

\- **Eres una princesa, la heredera de la Hoja… que demonios hacías aquí…**

\- **No fue nuestra intención mentirles, en serio pero fue todo por nuestra seguridad.**

\- **¿A que te refieres con eso?** – preguntó curiosa.

\- **Verás** – miró a su criada debatiendo si era correcto contarle todo – **es una larga historia.**

\- **Soy toda oídos –** se sentó en una cama. Finalmente Hinata se decidió en narrar hecho por hecho, de todos modos Tenten le había demostrado que era de confianza y se había convertido en una buena amiga.

* * *

Al anochecer Kuntu la sacerdotisa había llegado al palacio para dar la noticia de Tsunade, en espera que se haga algo de inmediato.

Fugaku descansaba en su recámara junto a su esposa cuando fue despertado por sus guardias ante la urgencia de la mujer.

\- **Adelante** – habló el Uchiha de mala gana a su guardia para dejar entrar a la sacerdotisa, presentía que algo malo había ocurrido ya que no había recibido una visita de las hermanas de los dioses en años, y todo esto debía deberse a Hinata. La habían descubierto.

\- **Majestad** – habló la mujer sin inclinarse a él por respeto. No acostumbraban a guardar ese tipo de trato con las autoridades ya que consideraban que su única autoridad eran los dioses – **traigo serias e importantes noticias.**

\- **Tome asiento –** indicó el pelinegro esperando lo peor **– cuénteme que ha sucedido para tener el honor de recibirla en mi despecho.**

\- **Es sobre Hinata Hyuga señor** – Fugaku tragó saliva pesadamente – **se encuentra en nuestro convento, ha confesado haber sido enviada desde su reino con el resguardo de usted bajo una identidad distinta.**

\- **Continúe…**

\- **Quisiera que me diga si esto es cierto o si solo es una charlatana que ha usado su nombre bajo protección** – Fugaku levantó una ceja. No sabía si era o no una trampa y a esas alturas de la noche su cabeza no le permitiría pensar debidamente. Por otro lado no tenía por qué desconfiar de esas mujeres…

\- **Descríbame como es la señorita.**

\- **Es mediana, de tez muy blanca, casi pálida, cabello negro azulado. Tiene los ojos del color de la luna** – si, efectivamente era ella, pero él no la envió así.

\- **No sé de quién me está hablando**

\- **Anteriormente, cuando se hizo pasar por una campesina llevaba el cabello teñido de rojo.**

\- **Sí, es ella** – interrumpió el rey. Entonces era cierto, Hinata había revelado su identidad. Pero la mujer aun no le decía porque lo hizo ni que fue lo que la trajo realmente a su palacio **\- ¿ha ocurrido algo con ella?**

\- **Así es señor, es por eso que he acudido a usted. Ha sufrido un intento de asesinato –** los ojos de Fugaku se abrieron enormemente. ¿Cómo era posible que sucediera eso lejos de su reino y males, y bajo otra apariencia? Definitivamente alguien debía haberla traicionado, y dentro de su mismo círculo.

\- **¿Cómo que intento de asesinato? ¿y qué ha pasado con ella? ¿está a salvo? –** se puso de pie mortificado. Las cosas iban de mal en peor en el reino de la Hoja, día tras día cientos de soldados fallecían a manos de sus contrincantes, y las revueltas y emboscadas dentro de la misma capital hacían de ese reino uno completamente distinto a lo que fue en antaño. Hinata no podría volver o sería asesinada.

\- **Ella felizmente se encuentra bien, lamentablemente una compañera falleció en su lugar pero esa es otra historia. Hinata se siente insegura y desea que usted acuda a su llamado de auxilio. Que le dé una solución pronta.**

\- **Ya veo…** \- la situación era complicada realmente. Hinata estaba claro no podía volver a su reino, pero por otro lado si la acogía a su palacio, no solo faltaba a la palabra de Hiashi en mantenerla únicamente en el convento, Neji había dicho que la visitaría pero no sabía cuándo, y además la última carta que el Fuego envió a la hoja nunca fue contestada. Acoger a Hinata sería ser parte directamente de esa guerra, y aunque soldados y defensa no les faltaba quería evitarla en lo posible. Se rascó la cabeza. Suspiró levemente. No quedaba de otra, la vida de una jovencita, sea quien fuera estaba en riesgo y no podía quedar de brazos cruzados al respecto. Ella había acudido a su auxilio, no se negaría a ello.

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba en la oscura habitación alumbrada únicamente por la luna creciente, desde la alta ventana. Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana. No podía dormir, deambuló una hora por el palacio hasta que se dispuso en ir a la habitación de la muchacha. Reconoció su cuerpo en la oscuridad sobre su cama, dormía plácidamente ajena a su presencia. Se aproximó hasta su mueble para pensar con claridad sobre el giro que había tenido su vida en la última semana. Sabía que tenía muchas opciones, pero era Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha y debía asumir sus errores. No huiría como un cobarde ni buscaría la opción más fácil. Rompería muchas reglas, claro estaba y se enfrentaría a sus padres. Y es que lo que hizo estaba prohibido, no para un príncipe. Pero ya estaba hecho y seguiría por aquel camino.

\- **Sasuke** – la pelirroja lo distinguió sobre su mullido sofá observándola detenidamente. Le sonrió débil por el malestar que había sentido **– estás aquí.**

\- **Schhttt –** el pelinegro se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio. Solo quería observarla y poder pensar sabiamente. Solo quería eso.

\- **Señorita** – un golpe a la puerta alertó a los jóvenes. De prisa la muchacha se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrirla.

\- **Que desea** – contestó cubriéndose con su bata.

\- **Disculpe, quisiera saber si el príncipe se encuentra aquí, lo hemos buscado por todo el palacio y no lo hallamos. El rey desea verlo** – no hubo tiempo para que la pelirroja pensara si delatarlo o no, cuando volteó a mirarlo este ya estaba detrás de ella.

\- **Enseguida voy** – respondió seco.

* * *

El frío era intenso a esas horas. Se había cubierto con un abrigo de pieles grueso aparte de lo que ya traía puesto. Su humor estaba desequilibrado. Que su padre lo haya mandado a recoger a una forastera en la madrugada, sabiendo que demorarían casi un día y sin haber podio dormir lo que debía lo tenía de malas. Ya llevaba dos noches sin cerrar los ojos y se sentía decaído, física y mentalmente. Cuando supo que debía partir no dudó en despertar a Naruto, su viajo amigo para que le acompañe. El rubio se encontraba descansando acompañado de una muchacha desnuda junto a él. Sasuke podía pasar, no tenía restricción alguna a menos que Naruto haya pedido privacidad, pero no lo hizo.

\- **Levántate idiota** – le tiró una almohada en la cara. El chico de los ojos azules con pereza abrió los ojos sin moverse demasiado para no despertar a su acompañante.

\- **Que sucede** – susurró despacio, pero Sasuke estaba tan irritado para guardar su mismo silencio.

\- **No es momento para preguntas, levántate y vístete que tenemos una misión importante.**

* * *

Un par de horas habían pasado y ya era muy tarde, Hinata, Hanabi y Malika habían revelado toda su triste historia a la castaña y esta se había compadecido de ellas. Maldijo el cruel trato que les habían dado y le había ofrecido su amistad y apoyo desinteresado.

\- **Vaya… no puedo creerlo, pudiste haber sido tú, pudiste haber muerto.**

\- **Así es** – respondió apenada Hinata – **de no haber sido porque Shion se inmiscuyó en mis asuntos…**

\- **Y eso que era la favorita de Ruenna, pero no le contó nada sino ni siquiera lo hubiera tocado.**

\- **Es cierto** – Hinata meditó en aquella mujer de nuevo. Con su muerte había llevado a la tumba tantas preguntas sin responder que tenía Hinata, preocupándola más y poniéndola tensa **– y ahora, con Ruenna muerta nunca sabré si fueron del reino de La Luna, o peor, alguien de confianza.**

\- **¿Pero tú no sospechas de nadie?**

\- **Hinata tiene la mala costumbre de confiar en todos** – respondió por ella Hanabi. Malika la regañó con la mirada.

\- **No es cierto, su alteza es una persona bondadosa, solo debe aprender a cuidarse.**

\- **Es que nunca tuve motivos reales** – se defendió Hinata – **y por favor Malika, dime Hinata, ahora te considero mi amiga.**

\- **Gracias** – le sonrió agradecida.

\- **El punto es, ahora con todo esto debes sin duda aprender un arte de defensa, que se yo arco espada, lanza, lo que sea.**

\- **No puedo creer que vaya a hacer eso –** rió la peliazul.

\- **Es sencillo, al principio te costará un poco pero finalmente cuando le agarras la habilidad todo se puede.**

\- **¿Tú sabes luchar con un arma?**

\- **Soy una experta en un arma –** la corrigió orgullosa – **manejo los bastones de cadenas, o bueno los manejaba, siempre tenía uno que cargaba conmigo pero un día Ruenna entró a rebuscar mis cosas y lo descubrió y me lo decomisó pues dijo que era un peligro para el resto de las chicas. Ni siquiera planeaba usarlo contra alguna de ellas, pero ya sabes cómo era Ruenna… desde ahí no volví a verlo.**

\- **De repente lo tiene guardado en su oficina, deberías ir a buscarlo.**

\- **Si, ahora que se ha ido iré a ver y así recuperarlo, fue un regalo de mi abuelo antes que fallezca.**

\- **Es una pena… lo lamento…**

\- **Descuida, fue hace mucho. Volviendo a ti, ya que irás al castillo sé que uno de los mejores guerreros es el príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, dicen que aprendió a usar la espada a la vez que escribía, aunque también tiene habilidad con otras armas, como los Shurikens.**

\- **¿Los que?**

\- **¿enserio no sabes nada de armas?** – Hinata negó con cierta vergüenza, Hanabi se tocó la frente, hasta ella sabía algo tan básico como eso.

\- **No se diga más, en cuanto conozcas al príncipe pídele que te entrene en alguna arma y así estarás mucho más protegida.**

* * *

\- **¿Y a quien se supone que escoltaremos?** – preguntó nuevamente Naruto. No solía desobedecer órdenes y cuando las tomaba siempre lo hacía con orgullo, pero ese viaje se estaban convirtiendo en un asco con la actitud hostil de Sasuke y con lo friolenta de la noche, por no decir madrugada.

\- **A una doncella** – repitió mirando al frente.

\- **Eso ya me dijiste, pero ¿no te dijo quién era? ¿su nombre? ¿o al menos para qué lo hacemos? –**

\- **Solo me dijo que la escoltemos, que era hija de un lord importante de otro sitio y que estaba pasando peligro.**

\- **¿La hija de un lord en ese convento?** – esa madrugada Sasuke solo deseaba viajar en paz, pero Naruto quería conversar – **¿no se supone que una vez una mujer entra en las hermandades no pueden salir ya? Es como un pacto de sangre.**

\- **No digas tonterías… -** Sasuke al igual que su padre no era creyente, siempre le pareció una tontería todo ello y no dudaba en burlarse de quienes los veían como los astros celestiales que manipulaban todo. Para el solo era cosa de charlatanes que pedían dinero. Para él eso eran las famosas hermanas.

\- **Hablando de conventos… Hey Gaara** – levantó la mano para atraer al pelirrojo que andaba en su caballo solitario tras ellos, sumido en sus pensamientos – **únete** – sin pensarlo se aproximó al par de jóvenes.

\- **¿Qué sucede? –**

\- **¿Recuerdas a esa linda sacerdotisa que vimos el otro día en el convento?**

\- **¿Quién?** – el pelirrojo hizo memoria y recordó el breve encuentro que tuvo con la princesa Hyuga, con otro aspecto, en el lago congelado junto al convento. Él sabía quién era, pero nunca se lo comentó al rubio.

\- **La pelirroja, a la que salvamos junto a su amiga, se estaban congelando recuerdas.**

\- **¿Así que ahora aprovechas tu tiempo de misiones en ir por ahí salvando doncellas?** – intervino el pelinegro.

\- **Bueno, es el deber de todo caballero ¿no?** – respondió orgulloso el Uzumaki

\- **¿Desde cuando eres un caballero?** – bromeó

\- **Por su puesto que lo soy** – los tres rieron **– la cosa es que… diablos, si la hubieras visto, parecía un mismo ángel, no había vito a muchacha más hermosa que ella, su rostro era tan delicado, su piel parecía de porcelana. Y cuando me acerque a tocarla para colocarle mi abrigo… demonios no hay noche en que haya dejado de pensar en ella, saben a lo que me refiero…**

\- **Vaya enserio te calentaste de solo recordarla, entonces es mera frustración por saber que no es más que una sacerdotisa y por ende nunca será tuya** – se burló el Uchiha.

\- **Claro que no, mira espero que podamos verla cuando lleguemos al convento, te aseguro que pensarás igual que yo cuando la veas.**

\- **Lo dudo mucho…** \- sonrió.

\- **¿Y tú qué piensas de ella Gaara? Verdad que era la muchacha más bella que hallas visto. ¿eh?** – los dos voltearon a mirarlo.

\- **Era… hermosa** – fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo algo incómodo.

\- **Entonces** … - prosiguió el Uchiha – **pasa una noche con ella y sácatela de la cabeza.**

\- **Si claro, con la sacerdotisa, ¿acaso quieres que me haga un hechizo? En ese terreno no me meto.**

\- **Creí que siempre estabas dispuesto a todo…**

\- **No con una sacerdotisa, sería una falta de respeto a los dioses** – dio por concluida la plática el rubio.

\- **Cobarde** – finalizó el Uchiha.

A la hora del almuerzo el grupo se detuvo en la Padrera, una de las ciudades más importantes del reino del fuego con un gran movimiento comercial, para poder comer algo. Ni bien ingresaron fueron reconocidos por los habitantes quienes no dudaron en servirles y ofrecerles algo, y las doncellas no dudaron en tratar de acercarse a los muchachos.

\- **¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?** – lo miró irritado el pelinegro. Naruto cambió su gesto seductor para mirar mal a su compañero.

\- **Solo le estoy devolviendo el saludo** – contestó a la defensiva **– no sé qué tanto me reclamas, solíamos hacer esto cuando llegábamos a las posadas.**

\- **Pero hoy no hemos venido a coquetear, tenemos una…**

\- **Una misión importante en escoltar a la dama, si ya me lo has dicho** – le irrumpió fastidiado – **todo el maldito camino, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Estás demasiado irritable. Deberías acostarte con una de ellas a ver si así se te pasa…** \- los ojos del Uchiha se oscurecieron más de lo ya eran, enfadado con la respuesta del rubio. Si no fuera quien fuera hace rato ya sería hombre muerto. Tenía esas confianzas con su viejo amigo pero en momentos así no deseaba ni que le hable. Y ni siquiera entendía él se entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado… aunque en el fondo si lo sabía…

\- **Tienes suerte de ser mi amigo** – se levantó furioso y abandonó la posada.

Una hora había pasado y Naruto ya había tomado un baño en la posada para liberar las tensiones y concentrarse en escoltar a la doncella. Al salir se encontró con Gaara quien había dado una vuelta recorriendo el sitio. Sasuke no había dado señales y ninguno de los guardias sabía dónde estaba. Cuando Sasuke deseaba desaparecer del mapa lo hacía como ninguno.

\- **¿Dónde estabas?** – preguntó al pelirrojo cuando lo vio llegar.

\- **Dando vueltas por las calles, despejando la mente.**

\- **¿y en que podría estar ocupada tu mente?** – se rió el rubio.

\- **Cosas… sin importancia** – Naruto levantó una ceja.

\- **¿Es por tu familia?** – Gaara se puso visiblemente incómodo.

\- **Más o menos** – se rascó la nuca – **problemas con mis… hermanos.**

\- **No les hagas caso –** lo miró fijamente – **sabes yo creo que debes ponerte a pensar que es lo que quieres para tu futuro, donde estas y donde deseas verte en unos años, luchando, o… ¿vagando por un palacio? … al final sea lo que elijas es cosa tuya, decisión tuya, no de tus hermanos…**

\- **Claro… -** le sonrió agradeciendo el consejo.

\- **Majestad –** habló un guardia al ver acercarse al pelinegro. Traía el semblante amargado como cuando fue a despertar a Naruto en la madrugada. Su fastidio no se había disipado – **lo estuvimos buscando.**

\- **Si, sigamos con la marcha de inmediato, no queremos llegar tan tarde** – fue lo único que dijo.

Entró a la posada y subió hasta la recámara que tenía separada, pasando por los guardias que la custodiaban. Naruto entró tras él.

\- **¿Dónde estabas? –** preguntó calmado tratando de evitar que su amigo se fastidie de nuevo. Pero este ni siquiera le contestó. Esperó un tiempo prudente viéndolo ordenar su cosas – **Sasuke…**

\- **¡¿Qué quieres?!** – le respondió casi gritando. Volteó a mirarlo de reojo. El rubio torció la boca en un gesto y en silencio salió de la habitación. No le volvería a preguntar de nuevo.

* * *

Ese día, por su seguridad, Hinata y compañía habían desayunado y almorzado en la alcoba. Tenten había pedido permiso a la superior para acompañarla hasta su partida y esta había aceptado. Luego del desayuno habían bajado a la oficina de Ruenna con sumo cuidado y guardando silencio para no ser descubiertas, a pesar de que Hinata era una princesa y la estaban apoyando, no podía hacer lo que le venía en gana encima en un lugar donde no creían en la realeza. Al entrar las cosas estaban mayormente ordenadas, con todo el trabajo que Hinata y Hanabi solían realizar en ese sitio cada vez que eran castigadas.

\- **Me parece que una vez mientras limpiaba este armario vi algo como unas cadenas por aquí… -** Hanabi se dirigió al viejo y mohoso armario, para descubrir que no eran más que simples cadenas.

\- **No es eso, sigamos buscando** – exclamó Tenten.

Una media hora se la pasaron buscando hasta que Hinata propuso bajar al subsótano que tenía la sacerdotisa por donde eran conducidas a la caja. Así hicieron y, con vela en mano bajaron a inspeccionar el sitio.

\- **Que es ese desagradable olor** – exclamó Hanabi **– apesta a muerto.**

\- **Debe ser alguna rata muerta, no se peguen a los bordes y apunten bien donde van –** Malika debía buscar protegerlas.

\- **¡La tengo!** – exclamó contenta Hinata al encontrar algo similar a un palo concadenas saliendo de este – **sin duda alguna debe ser esta cosa.**

\- **Déjame ver –** se acercó Tenten con su vela - **¡si, es esa! Gracias** – se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- **Tómala rápido y vámonos de acá antes que alguien no vea –** habló preocupada Malika al ser consciente que más de media hora habían pasado en ese sitio.

\- **De acuerdo**

Al salir, miraron en ambas direcciones para despejar el pasillo y a paso rápido retomaron el curso a la alcoba donde las chicas se estaban quedando. Tenten estaba guardando el arma bajo su falda larga cuando Isaribi y Sasame se cruzaron frente a ellas.

\- **Demonios** – exclamó la dueña **\- ¿Qué desean? –** preguntó a la defensiva.

\- **¿Es esa un arma?** – dijo Sasame mirando lo obvio, que Tenten no tuvo tiempo de esconder - **¿de dónde la sacaron?**

\- **¿Les importa?** – intervino Hanabi aún furiosa por la traición de ese par a su hermana.

\- **¿acaso temen que Hinata las asesina con esto al igual que hizo con lady Chiyo? –** a pesar de que Hinata golpeo el hombro de la castaña levemente, no se había sentido ofendida, sabía que había hablado con sarcasmo pues las dos chicas habían ayudado a esparcir esos rumores apoyando a su enemiga rubia.

\- **Claro que no… espero** – respondió Isaribi.

\- **Si no tienen nada que hacer, largo** – concluyó la conversación Tenten pasando de largo ignorándolas, pero Sasame les cortó de nuevo el paso.

\- **Esperen -** miró al grupo y finalmente a Hinata – **yo… nosotras… queríamos hablar contigo, es decir… con usted… alteza** – las cuatro chicas se miraron de reojo. Hanabi quiso reír por el modo de dirigirse de la chica, pero lo contuvo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- **Hablen** – respondió autoritaria Hinata, no dejaría que la pisoteen nuevamente.

\- **Estamos sumamente arrepentidas con nuestro actuar.**

\- **Si, muy arrepentidas** – la siguió Isaribi – **sabemos que no debimos hablar de ese modo de ti, y de todas ustedes, porque fueron nuestras amigas y siempre confiaron en nosotras** – se formó un silencio incomodo esperando una respuesta.

\- **Continúen** – dijo Hinata robando un leve carcajeo de Tenten.

\- **En serio hemos reflexionado en nuestro comportamiento, hemos sido muy tontas por dejarnos influenciar por esas… zorras.**

\- **Haríamos lo que fuera por recuperar su amistad, de todas, lo que más deseamos es que volvamos a ser amigas… y sobre todo que nos perdones.**

\- **¿así tan fácil? –** intervino Tenten aún resentida. Se supone que ellas habían sido sus amigas desde antes que Hinata y compañía llegara, pero resultaron unas traicioneras.

\- **Estamos muy arrepentidas, enserio…**

\- **De acuerdo** – habló Hinata. Todas la miraron fijamente **– están perdonadas.**

\- **¿es en serio? ¿después de todo?** – se indignó Hanabi.

\- **¿entonces volveremos a ser amigas? –** sonrió feliz Sasame con la respuesta, extendiendo levemente los brazos a modo de abrazo.

\- **No** – levantó la mano Hinata indicándole que corte la cercanía - **Tenten es mi amiga y con ustedes tendría que empezar de nuevo desde 0, pero me marcharé de aquí así que eso no será posible, dejémoslo en unas simples disculpas y que están perdonadas, espero no vuelvan a actuar de esa forma con ninguna otra chica y sobretodo no traicionar su confianza ni amistad. Y si nos vemos serán solo unas conocidas.**

\- **Alteza…**

\- **¿Sí?** – el rosto de Hinata era distinto, estaba claro que deseaba recuperar su orgullo y sería difícil retomar su confianza. Prefirieron no insistir, dejar las cosas como estaban y al menos saber que ya estaban perdonadas.

\- **Gracias** – respondió Isaribi, dio una leve reverencia y, junto a su amiga se marchó del sitio.

Las cuatro chicas retomaron su camino hacia la alcoba.

\- **¿Que fue todo eso?** – comentó Tenten para romper el silencio.

\- **Las perdonas pero solo conocidas, ¿vieron sus caras sumamente avergonzadas luego de esa respuesta?, eso fue gratificante** – Hinata sonrió satisfecha, no era una persona rencorosa, pero tampoco se dejaría de nuevo, desde ahora se encargaría que la respeten.

* * *

Cerca de las 10 de la noche el grupo por fin arribó a las colinas del convento. Sasuke se bajó de su caballo y hundió sus botas oscuras en la blanca nieve, en dirección hacia las enormes puertas. Naruto y Gaara permanecieron en sus caballos esperando. Breves minutos después las puertas por fin se abrieron y una sacerdotisa anciana recibió al pelinegro.

\- **Que desean** – preguntó al ver el gran grupo.

\- **Hemos venido enviados por Fugaku Uchiha el rey del Fuego, se nos ha informado que debemos escoltar a una doncella hasta el palacio.**

\- **¿y donde esta Fugaku?** – las palabras de la anciana irritaban a Sasuke, por lo que Naruto, previendo que el príncipe actúe en mal modo bajó a unirse a la conversación.

\- **Fugaku no ha podido venir, como rey debe permanecer en su puesto, es por ello que me ha enviado a mí en su reemplazo – habló el Uchiha.**

\- **¿Tienes algún papel que de prueba de ello?** – preguntó desconfiada. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, no le agradaban para nada esas hermanas.

\- **Señora…**

\- **Por su puesto que lo tenemos** – interrumpió rápidamente el rubio. Sasuke volteó a mirarlo de mala forma, pero Naruto le volteó el rostro – **aquí tiene** – dijo sacando el pergamino que Sasuke le había encargado horas antes.

La mujer lo leyó brevemente y tras abrir por completo la gran puerta, les dejó que pasen.

\- **De acuerdo** \- miró a los dos jóvenes – **pueden pasar a hablar con la superior, pero los guardias se quedarán afuera, deben entender que tenemos niñas aquí adentro** – Sasuke sin duda tenía algo que responder a ello, pero Naruto se le adelanto siguiendo a la anciana. Gaara junto a los demás guardias esperaron afuera hasta ser llamados por el príncipe y el comandante.

Suske miró a su alrededor en su recorrido a la oficina de la sacerdotisa principal. Alrededor por los pasillos cientos de chicas los observaban curiosas y algunas les sonreían tímidas. Era el efecto que solían causar a su paso. Naruto no perdía el tiempo y saludaba con discreción, como el galán que era, sin embargo Sasuke, a pesar de saber mucho más de eso que su rubio amigo, seguía con el semblante serio.

Finalmente llegaron ante las puertas de la oficina, y con una orden pudieron ingresar. Adentro Lady Tsunade se encontraba parada junto a su escritorio oscuro dándoles la espalda, llevaba puesto un largo abrigo a modo de bata, de seguro la acababan de despertar de su sueño. Al ver a los muchachos se sorprendió levemente. No era lo que esperaba.

\- **Buenas noches milady** – saludó afectuoso Naruto, para presentar a su alteza – **hemos acudido al llamado suyo hacia el rey Fugaku Uchiha para escoltar a una doncella. El rey no ha podido estar presente y ha enviado a su hijo, el príncipe en reemplazo.**

\- **Oh** – la cara de la rubia fue de sorpresa total al ver detenidamente el rostro del muchacho, ya había visto ese bello rostro en el pasado, uno muy lejano – **Itachi…** \- ambos jóvenes se miraron sin saber que decir, momento incómodo.

\- **Disculpe él es…**

\- **Sasuke Uchiha milady** – intervino rápidamente el pelinegro. El ambiente fue de total tensión. Tsunade lo había confundido con su mayor hermano, algo que el Uchiha detestaba, él no era Itachi ni lo sería nunca. Eran dos personas completamente distintas.

\- **Oh… Sasuke** – se aproximó a él para observarlo bajo la luz de la luna que ingresaba por la alta ventana – **cuanto lo siento, te confundí con…**

\- **Con mi hermano** – dijo incómodo.

\- **Tu mayor hermano** – Naruto observaba cada gesto del Uchiha. Su amigo no tenía buenas reacciones cuando mencionaban a su exiliado hermano, y temía que diga algo fuera de lugar ahora que ya había estado enfadado – **pero mírate, cuanto has crecido, el menor de los Uchiha** – la sonrisa de Sasuke expresaba todo menos felicidad **– la última vez que te vi no pasabas de los 5 años** – otra de las codas que odiaba que le recordaran, era que Sasuke era y siempre sería el menor de los Uchiha… "el que no debió pero tuvo que heredar"…

\- **Sí, he crecido** – dijo finalmente

\- **¿Y dónde está Kuntu?** – preguntó la sacerdotisa. Naruto respiró aliviado de ver que el tema de conversación había sido cambiado.

\- **¿Kuntu?**

\- **Si, la sacerdotisa que envié con el mensaje, pensé que vendría con ustedes.**

\- **Oh si** – habló el pelinegro de los dos – **se quedó con el rey, quería que le diera a conocer de las condiciones de vida de sus alumnas y futuras hermanas.**

\- **No lo puedo creer** – los miró incrédula **\- ¿Fugaku Uchiha interesado en mi convento? Debe ser el fin de los mundos.**

\- **Usted lo ha dicho** – bromeó Naruto.

\- **Bastante sorpresa fue para mí cuando envió esa carroza con alimentos, ahora que recuerdo fuiste tú quien la trajo personalmente.**

\- **Así es milady, el rey se ha preocupado por las necesidades de sus pobladores. Ha sido generoso** – Sasuke recién entendía porque su padre había organizado esa gran caza, había sido por la doncella, él ya sabía que ella estaba en este convento por lo que envió todo eso para ella. Era un viejo astuto. Pero entonces una simple hija de un Lord no podía mover demasiado, tenía que ser alguien más importante.

\- **Si no es mucha molestia** – habló el pelinegro – **nos gustaría escoltar de una vez a la doncella, no queremos llegar al palacio después del almuerzo –**

\- **Por supuesto** – le sonrió la rubia.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba descansando en su alcoba junto a Malika y Hanabi. Tenten dibujaba en un lienzo el paisaje que se admiraba desde su ventanal. Desde ese día, con Ruenna lejos de molestarlas por fin había tenido un respiro en mucho tiempo, desde que había llegado hace un par de años para ser exactos. Podía disfrutar de sus pasiones. Lady Tsunade había recomendado a las muchachas descansar para el largo viaje que supondría ir a la fortaleza del rey Uchiha, que quedaba a un día distancia. En un principio no podían, pues era muy temprano, pero con toda la tensión vivida y el exceso de adrenalina, finalmente le dieron un descanso a su cuerpo y se sumaron en un profundo sueño. Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que la castaña de cabello recogido haga una pausa en su arte y se acercara a abrir la puerta.

\- **Milady** – saludó Tenten a la sacerdotisa que tocó su puerta - **¿ha sucedido algo malo?** – preguntó temerosa.

\- **No, al contrario, ¿la princesa Hyuga y su compañía están presentes?**

\- **Si, están descansando** – volteó a mirarlas sobre sus camas – **¿por qué lo pregunta?**

\- **La escolta del rey Fugaku ya está acá para trasladarlas al palacio de hielo. Despiértalas y avísales que se alisten, mientras la escolta cena.**

\- **De acuerdo –** cerró la puerta. Miró al grupo de chicas, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió pues sentía que cuando se fueran no tendría con quien pasar el tiempo, como lo había pasado junto a Kumena – Hinata - , Hana y Malika. Claro que estaban Isaribi y Sasame, pero aunque Hinata las haya perdonado, Tenten aún no lo hacía y le sería difícil y muy largo hacerlo. Pero las cosas estaba hechas, Kumena era Hinata Hyuga y debía irse junto a su familia, y ella, que solo eres Tenten a secas, quedarse a seguir con su destino. Con cuidado despertó primero a Hinata – **Kume… Hinata** – le movió el brazo – **Hinata…**

\- **¿Tenten?** – la miró con un ojo. Había dormido un par de horas pero sentía que no fueron suficientes para tanta carga de tensión que pasó los últimos 8 meses - **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **El rey Fugaku está aquí, ha venido a recogerte** – de inmediato la ojiluna se sentó de golpe en la cama, y sin esperar un segundo despertó a su hermana y criada. Habían arreglado sus cosas horas previas pero de todas formas debían alistarse para la partida.

* * *

En el gran comedor se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke cenando lo que las hermanas les habían ofrecido en completo silencio. Sasuke, como de costumbre, tomaba su sopa meditando y pausado, mientras Naruto ya estaba por acabarlo. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban por más caballero que uno sea, y por más que la sopa sepa a basura.

\- **¿Sabes que el sonido que haces al sorber la cuchara es desagradable?** \- habló el Uchiha. Naruto lo miró de reojo sin voltear, e ignorándolo, siguió haciendo el mismo ruido **– me haces doler la cabeza… -** pero Naruto estaba lejos de complacerlo, y sin reparo alguno se levantó el plato y sorbió todo su contenido **– Naruto...** – se quejó más fuerte.

\- **Oh disculpe su alteza, ¿lo he disgustado?** – lo miró fijamente – **no tiene que preocuparse, ya he acabado, me retiro para que pueda comer tranquilo, aunque sinceramente no se desde que momento del día he sido una molestia, ya que su aspecto no ha cambiado** – el pelinegro cerró los ojos después de voltearlos, Naruto y sus dramas –

\- **Naruto** – le sostuvo del abrigo cuando este pasó por su lado marchándose, el rubio se detuvo y miro a su amigo - **A veces te resientes como una niña, ¿lo sabias?**

\- **Pues al menos no me enfado como ellas…**

\- **No estoy enfadado…**

\- **¿en serio? –** se burló el Uzumaki **– no me digas…**

\- **Lamento si fui cortante contigo, más de lo acostumbrado…**

\- **Solo deseaba saber qué es lo que sucede contigo** – se quejó el rubio.

\- **Lo sé yo… es que… tengo muchas cosas en mente…**

\- **¿Y serías tan amable de contarme? Se supone que soy tu amigo y que me confías todo…**

\- **Lo sé y así es… prometo contarte, pero no será hoy…** \- Naruto se sentía un tanto decepcionado, desde luego algo afligía a Sasuke y desde hace varios días, y debía ser algo muy grande. Al menos ya se había disculpado y se había abierto un poco, por como lo veía no quería presionarlo tampoco.

\- **De acuerdo, es una promesa** – le sonrió satisfecho.

\- **De acuerdo** – le devolvió el gesto **– entonces, ya que te retiras ve acomodando las cosas en la carroza para que pueda descasar la señorita, ya sabes colchón, los abrigos, no queremos que se congele.**

\- **Descuida, me encargaré de ello.**

Cuando el rubio se retiró de la estancia, el pelinegro miró su plato hondo, aún le quedaba mucho que tomar, pero le desagradaba, sin embargo no quería verse desconsiderado. De mala gana dio otro sorbo. Recordó el paseo que hizo en la ciudad de la pradera, solo y a escondidas de su grupo. Había ido a visitar a un viejo amigo, Suigetsu para que le hiciera un pequeño favor. Suigetsu se encargaba junto a su hermano de la pesca sobre hielo y sabía todo lo concerniente a viajes en barco, justo lo que él necesitaba, y la única salida a sus problemas.

\- **Disculpe** – una débil voz proveniente de la puerta principal lo sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que girara a verla. Una jovencita de mediano tamaño, con la piel clara y el cabello azulado lo miraba fijamente, sin mostrarse intimidada, como casi nunca pasaba cuando una chica lo miraba. Estaba parada en la sombra por lo que no pudo ver completamente su rostro – **me dijeron que aquí estaría su alteza Uchiha.**

\- **Así es** – respondió mirándola fijamente el pelinegro a medida que se ponía de pie. Por alguna razón su cuerpo sintió una extraña reacción al ver a la joven – **soy…**

\- **¿usted viene con él? –** interrumpió la Hyuga.

\- **Si** – respondió a secas. Hinata lo veía extraño. Ese joven la estaba observando fijamente un buen rato sin decir palabra, creando un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Era alto, cabello oscuro y ojos negros. Era muy apuesto. Tal vez debía ser uno de sus guardias.

\- **De acuerdo, este es mi equipaje, puede ir llevándolo, en un rato baja mi hermana y mi amiga.**

\- **¿Cómo?** \- ¿había entendido bien? ¿Esa señorita le estaba ordenando llevar su equipaje? ¿con quién creía que estaba hablando? Sonrió mirando hacia un lado de manera irónica como solía hacerlo. Cuando le pasó la risa volvió a mirarla, la chica lo observaba extrañada - **¿acaso dijiste hermana?** – analizó sus palabras.

\- **Si, ella también viajará conmigo.**

\- **Disculpa pero solo he recibido órdenes de escoltar a una persona, no a tres, deben elegir quien de ustedes desea ir al palacio.**

\- **¿pero cómo te atreves?** – la manera en que el muchacho dijo eso y su gesto de burla irritaron a la ojiluna. Había pasado una pésima temporada para que vengan a decirle eso – **mi hermana vendrá conmigo, no pienso dejarla aquí sola.**

\- **¿Y tu amiga? ¿es importante su presencia?**

\- **En realidad es mi criada y debe venir conmigo** – sus palabras solo hicieron que se mofara aún más de ella. ¿criada? Pero de que estaba hablando esa señorita.

\- **Entonces si tienes criada pídele a ella que lleve tus maletas.**

\- **Eres un completo insolente, ¿Dónde está Fugaku Uchiha?**

\- **Él no ha venido** – respondió aproximándose a la doncella. Hinata de pronto se puso alerta. El rey no había ido a recogerla, ¿entonces quién era ese hombre que se supone la llevaría al palacio? De ninguna manera lo acompañaría.

\- **De acuerdo, esto debe ser una broma. Volveré a mi alcoba** – dijo dando la vuelta con la intención de esfumarse.

\- **¿Entonces no desea ser escoltada a la fortaleza real? Es lo que la sacerdotisa dijo.**

\- **No me iré de aquí si no viene Fugaku Uchiha, a usted no lo conozco ni deseo hacerlo.**

\- **El rey estaba ocupado y no tuvo tiempo para venir a verla, por ello me ha enviado, soy un hombre de confianza.**

\- **Pero no mía** – Sasuke se rascó el cuello irritado. Si ella era la mujer a la que debía escoltar ya de principio esa misión estaba siendo un fastidio. Se mordió la lengua para no responderle de mala manera, mientras seguía acercándose a ella para poder verla bien.

\- **Escucha, ya te lo he repetido, Fugaku Uchiha me ha enviado a mí para escoltarte, suficiente tengo con que me digas que tienes más compañía así que será mejor que subas a la carroza porque no he perdido todo un día de mi vida en venir a recogerte –** la princesa abrió de sorpresa sus cristalinos ojos.

\- **Fugaku Uchiha se enterará del trato que acabas de darme, eres un irrespetuoso, de ninguna manera subiré a una carroza contigo, ya he sufrido suficientes ataques como para ir junto a un tipo loco** – Sasuke suspiró, no podía creer que él estaba pasando por eso. Definitivamente a esa niña le debían enseñar a dejar sus engreimientos. Cuando finalmente llegó a ella, esta retrocedió unos pasos los suficientes para que pueda ser iluminada por la luz desde la ventana, dejando ver un peculiar rasgo en su rostro. Sus ojos. Sasuke abrió la boca levemente.

\- **Una Hyuga** – exclamó un tanto fastidiado, Hinata arrugó el entrecejo – **ya veo porque tanta soberbia.**

Hinata ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en responderle, con fastidio y evidente desprecio dio la vuelta en dirección a las escaleras, había tenido suficiente de ese sujeto.

\- **¡señorita! –** gritó el Uchiha para detenerla. La ojiluna dio la vuelta pensando que se disculparía, era lo mínimo que debía hacer con ella - **Olvida su equipaje, no creerá que yo lo llevaré por usted.**

Con un gran odio hacia el personaje, dio la vuelta sin perder su dignidad, no debía haber salido de su cuarto. Sasuke, observándola desde lejos se mofó de la muchacha, más cuando desapareció de su vista maldijo que las cosas hayan salido así de malas.

* * *

Holaaaaa chicos y chicas que tal les va, me disculparé nuevamente por la demora, lo que pasa es que estoy empezando a ir a un lugar de prácticas por mi universidad y llego tarde y agotada y me quedo dormida muy rápido, porque me pasa que es en la madrugada cuando me inspiro en escribir los capítulos, y por eso estos días no pude hacerlo, pero no se preocupen que demoraré máximo tres días en subirlos de aquí en adelante.

Respecto a sus comentarios, que sepan que siempre tomo en cuenta sus opiniones y Emma, la verdad es que desde un inicio ya me he planteado cual será el destino de cada personaje, que sepas que estoy pensando en lo que me has sugerido, eso no cambiará lo que tengo planteado cabe aclarar, pero si lo pensaré para tomar en cuenta.

Entonces amig s cuéntenme que les ha parecido este capítulo, lo que ha pasado con Shion y la sacerdotisa, que estará pasando con Sasuke y sobre todo el amargo encuentro entre nuestro querido pelinegro y Hinata, no dicen que siempre es buena la primera impresión. los dejo espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, saludos a todos y que pasen una buena noche. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Presentaciones**

 _El desierto de la muerte era uno de los lugares más insoportable en cuanto a calor se refiere y en los que la vida, sea o no humana, no se podía sostener. En medio de todo, dentro de un oasis se hallaba el reino de la arena, donde las tormentas de arena eran pan de cada día. Como cada año Rasa, el rey de la arena organizaba un torneo para dar gloria a la abundancia, una festividad significativa más que todo en donde se honraba a los dioses y se les pedía que glorifiquen el año con abundante agua y alimento, para ello el pozo principal de la capital se mantenía tapado durante meses, en los que había sequia mayormente y se destapaba únicamente el día central del evento, donde Kankuro, el heredero al trono hundía un balde y luego lo recogía, si el balde subía vacío era un mal año y la muerte asecharía el reino, si subía lleno iniciaba la semana de júbilo. Para ello los reyes de los 5 reinos eran invitados así como también los nuevos reyes, incluyendo al reino del fuego. Fugaku Uchiha no creía en ese tipo de eventos, sin embargo mantenía las relaciones cordiales._

 _Ese año llevó consigo a Sasuke, su último hijo para que le hiciera compañía y sea conocido por todos, mientras que Itachi se quedaba en su reino gobernando apoyado de su consejo y claro estaba su madre, a la ausencia de su padre. Sasuke solo tenía 7 años, los suficientes para entender lo que movía el mundo que lo rodeaba._

\- _Mira Sasuke – el niño de los ojos oscuros volteó a ver a su padre sentado en una de las mesas junto a otros hombres - ¿ves a esa niña que juega por allá? – los ojos del pelinegro voltearon a ver a la rubia de dos coletas que parecía disfrutar de las escondidas con sus damas y otros niños invitados. Era la princesa de la Arena, por lo que recordaba, Temari. – será tu prometida._

 _Sasuke arrugó la nariz. ¿Prometida? Él ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Cuando quiso responder a su padre otro de los adultos sentados en la mesa ya había captado su atención, por lo que su presencia ya no tenía sentido en ese momento. Se preguntó si su padre lo hubiera ignorado si en su lugar hubiera estado Itachi, la respuesta sería un rotundo no. Se alejó del sitio y recorrió el lugar, era una mañana demasiado calurosa, no podía soportarla. Él estaba acostumbrado al frio, al hielo, no a ese infierno. Miró al grupo de niños jugar desde un árbol, todos bien vestidos, con sus criadas al pendiente. En su reino no pasaban esas cosas, si, él era un príncipe pero en general las personas eran humildes, en el sentido que nadie ostentaba nada si no todos se trataban de igual. Su reino era conocido por ser trabajador y nunca esperar a ser servidos. Miró bien a los niños, no encajaría en ese grupo. Dio la vuelta y se sumergió en uno de los jardines, aparentemente solo, en el suelo un palo había caído de un árbol y el muchacho se agachó a recogerlo. Una idea vino a su mente y lo alzó al aire y jugó con él a modo de espada._

\- _¡Alto ahí bandido! – pronunció al ver aparecer un ciervo corriendo tras los árboles – ¡no escaparás de mi furia!_

\- _¿con quién estás hablando? – dio un giro asustado al oír la voz de alguien tras él. Al voltear los claros ojos de un castaño lo veían con suficiencia. A su lado lo acompañaba otro grupo donde distinguió al príncipe Kankuro._

\- _Alteza – dio una leve reverencia el niño – Hola._

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo? – insistió descortésmente el castaño - ¿a qué juegas?_

\- _Soy un espadachín – respondió, tras una breve pausa recogió un par más de palos y se los ofreció a los chicos - ¿juegan?_

\- _¿Qué edad crees que tenemos? – respondió arrugando el entrecejo. Lentamente el pelinegro bajó los objetos al verse rechazado - nosotros ya no jugamos con palitos._

\- _Oh… yo tampoco lo hago – se defendió rápidamente – Itachi me está enseñando a usar los Shurikens._

\- _¿Itachi? – habló por fin el anfitrión – ¿el heredero Uchiha?_

\- _Sí, es mi hermano – sonrió orgulloso, como siempre lo estuvo de él._

\- _¿heredero? – volteó a mirar el ojiluna al príncipe Kankuro – no sabía que tenían reino – ambos rieron._

\- _El reino del fuego – continuó con la burla el castaño._

\- _Oh… ¿ese pueblo ya es considerado reino?_

\- _¡Claro que lo es, y mi padre es el rey del fuego! – soltó enfadado el Uchiha apuntando al muchacho del cabello largo con su palo, ese par de bobos se estaban burlando de él y no iba a permitirlo._

\- _Cuidado con eso chico, podrías herirnos – se burló Kankuro._

\- _Está bien, ya déjalo – le respondió el ojiluna – que siga practicando con su espada, de todos modos es lo mejor que podrá llegar a ser, un soldado._

\- _¿a qué te refieres? – con su otra mano formó un puño junto a su cuerpo, nunca antes lo habían humillado, aunque para el ser un soldado no era nada malo, lo malo era la forma en que se estaban mofando._

\- _¿no dices que eres el hermano de Itachi? Si es que el gran príncipe llega a convertirse en rey tú solo serás el hermano, es todo, por ello deber seguir entrenando -_

\- _¿Por qué te burlas de él?, ¡Itachi si será rey algún día y yo estaré junto a él apoyándolo!_

\- _Claro, como digas chico – ambos se miraron y rieron._

\- _¿Acaso tú eres alguien importante? Solo eres el amigo de un príncipe, es todo – le reclamó enfadado el pelinegro._

\- _Yo soy Neji Hyuga – le respondió altanero. El Uchiha levantó una ceja, no tenía idea de quien era, algo que no pasó por alto para el castaño – del reino de la Hoja._

\- _La heredera del reino de la hoja es una mujer por lo que yo sé, no un hombre así que no te creas – le respondió con la frente en alto._

\- _Sí, es mi prima y yo seré su futuro esposo, así que ten cuidado porque estás hablándole a un futuro rey._

\- _¿Así? Pues yo me casaré con Temari_

\- _¿y quién te dijo eso? – habló confundido Kankuro, él no sabía de eso._

\- _Mi padre – Sasuke se sentía en la gloria con su respuesta, había conseguido que el príncipe de la arena lo mirara peocupado._

\- _Si pero ella solo es la princesa, no es la heredera, Kankuro lo es así que no significa nada. No me sorprende que tu padre desee trazar alianzas, es lo que hacen para poder ascender en este mundo, aunque todos saben lo que realmente son._

\- _Y además yo no permitiré que mi hermana se case con un don nadie – la mandíbula de Sasuke tembló, estaba a punto de saltar sobre ambos y darles su merecido, nadie se burlaba de él ni mucho menos de su reino._

\- _No te aflijas Uchiha – la sonrisa maliciosa en los ojos lunas del Hyuga solo incrementaban su ira, nunca antes había conocido a un ser más pedante que ese niño – yo veré como apoyarte cuando sea rey, algo me dice que necesitarás mi ayuda, espero acordarme._

\- _Pues ya veremos si llegas a serlo… - le respondió en un susurro. El ojiluna no podía permitir que ese don nadie le respondiera de esa forma y mucho menos delante de alguien como Kankuro, por lo que sin pensarlo extendió sus brazos sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro y empujó con fuerza al suelo de arena. El Uchiha cayó sobre sus codos lastimándoselos._

\- _¡Ayyy! – ambos codos le ardían y podía sentir como una hilera de sangre ya abría paso sobre su piel al suelo. Apoderado completamente de ira estaba a nada de lanzarse sobre él y romperle los dientes al ver como disfrutaba con su sufrimiento, ya estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz de su padre lo interrumpió los pensamientos._

\- _Sasuke – habló sereno como siempre – vamos – Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, lo había reconocido. Sus ojos se centraban en los cristalinos del Hyuga que lo retaban a desafiarlo._

\- _Vamos hijo – suspiró impotente al sentir la presencia de otros adultos, no quería dejar mal a su padre si se propasaba con los dos chicos, no sería correcto, por lo que de mala gana se puso de pie escondiendo sus codos._

\- _Si Sasuke, hazle caso al rey del fuego – se mofó con malicia al pasar por su lado, y desaparecer de la escena, tan silencioso como había llegado, junto al príncipe y los demás chicos. Sasuke llegó hasta su padre que lo miraba con su peculiar modo calmado, y luego de acariciarle la cabeza se dirigió delante de él a su mesa. No le dijo nada, ni su padre preguntó algo. Sasuke buscó con la mirada al muchacho que lo había humillado mientras en su mente odiaba haber aceptado acompañar a su padre y no quedarse en su tierra, donde era bien tratado y donde no existía ese tipo de gente. Jamás olvidaría a ese chico, el Hyuga ni su reino de la Hoja._

* * *

Aturdido el Uchiha salió del convento a tomar aire. Sin duda alguna esa muchachita le había irritado por su forma de responderle. Definitivamente sabía quién era, era una Hyuga y eso explicaba su personalidad arrogante. Hace años que no trataba con un Hyuga, pero había tratado con los suficientes para saber cómo era ese clan, como se creían los dueños del mundo. No se explicaba como su padre podía dar asilo a una Hyuga, ni que trato podía haber a cambio. A su mala hora había aceptado esa tarea.

\- **¿Y la doncella?** – gritó Naruto al ver a Sasuke salir solo. El pelinegro solo lo miró con mala cara y siguió de largo. El rubio volteó los ojos y tras darle una indicación a Gaara bajó de su caballo en busca de su amigo.

* * *

Enfadada Hinata tiró la puerta cuando entró a la alcoba donde las chicas ordenaban lo que faltaba. Asustadas voltearon a verla y la interrogaron por lo que había pasado.

\- **¿paso algo malo?** – preguntó preocupada Malika al verla hablar sola.

\- **¿Qué? No**

\- **Pareces una loca** – se burló Hanabi – **en fin ¿ya nos vamos?**

\- **No, no nos iremos a ningún lado. El rey del fuego no ha venido así que no nos moveremos si el no viene a vernos.**

\- **¿entonces quien está abajo?**

\- **Un hombre que dice fue enviado por Fugaku.**

\- **¡Tenga cuidado majestad, puede ser una trampa!** – advirtió Malika desconfiada.

\- **Lo mismo digo, además, por lo dioses no conocí al hombre más maleducado.**

\- **¿te hizo algo?**

\- **No pero si me dijo cosas fue de lugar, si lo hubieran escuchado** – se sentó furiosa sobre una de las camas **\- ¿Pueden creer que me dijo que era una engreída?**

La castaña y la criada se quedaron mirando esquivando la pregunta, generando más molestia en la peliazul.

\- **¡No soy una engreída!** – les contestó Hinata ante su gesto – **No lo soy...**

\- **Si claro** – volteó los ojos Hanabi. Era cierto, Hinata no era una muchacha engreída ni caprichosa, el problema era que siempre hicieron todo por ella, después de eso siempre fue humilde con los que la rodeaban.

\- **¡No lo soy Hanabi! –** le arrojó una prenda que había cerca.

\- **Ya tranquila chica, solo te molestaba, además si sabes que no lo eres porqué te enfadas tanto. Y ahora ¿Cómo se supone que iremos al palacio de Fugaku?**

\- **Enviaremos una carta…**

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dar paso a una sacerdotisa que fue a ver al grupo de chicas.

\- **Señoritas** \- habló la mujer - **¿sucedió algo malo?**

\- **Hinata no confía en aquel joven** – habló rápido Hanabi ganándose una mirada de atención por parte de Malika

\- **Sucede que la princesa desea ver al rey Uchiha, usted sabela situación que atraviesan los Hyuga y no quisiera ir a la boca del enemigo.**

\- **Pero claro que es alguien de confianza** – sonrió la sacerdotisa – **usted habló con Sasuke Uchiha, el menor hijo de Fugaku, lo que pasa es que el rey estaba ocupado y envió a su hijo y por tanto persona de mayor confianza para que la escoltara, hay una decena de guardias afuera para su seguridad, no debe preocuparse.**

En ese momento el corazón de Hinata latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Que tonta había sido, había ordenado al príncipe del Fuego que le llevara las maletas como si de un criado se tratase y lo había amenazado con contarle de su comportamiento al mismo rey. Que mala impresión se ha de haber llevado el chico, el heredero. Por otro lado Sasuke no había actuado de la mejor forma al hablarle de esa manera ya que fue el quien prácticamente la obligó a decir todo ello ya que se sintió humillada con sus palabras, aunque tal vez haya exagerado las cosas…

\- **Por los dioses** – se puso de pie y caminó lentamente a la ventana **\- ¿el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha?**

\- **Así es, ¿sucedió algo?** – pregunto curiosa

\- **No, no es nada madame, descuide en breve bajaremos nuestro equipaje**.

La mujer quedó confundida ante la respuesta y actuar de la Hyuga, pero luego de ver que el resto retomaba su papel inicial se retiró del sitio.

\- **No lo puedo creer…** \- se rió Hanabi – **dime todo lo que hablaron el príncipe y tu…**

\- **Nada importante…** \- evadió Hinata

\- **¿No dices que te tomó por engreída? Algo debe haber pasado…**

\- **Hanabi ya deja en paz a Hinata** – como siempre puso orden Malika - **alteza siéntese y contrólese** – la invitó a sentarse junto a ella – **y díganos que pasó ahí abajo… -** en definitiva ella también quería saberlo.

* * *

Lady Tsunade se encontraba en la puerta esperando que Hinata y compañía bajara, alrededor en los pasillos las demás jovencitas se permitieron observar la caravana y admirar la belleza de los jóvenes.

\- **¿ya está bajando?** – preguntó Gaara a la espera de Hinata y de Naruto y Sasuke – **no deseamos hacernos tan tarde.**

\- **Descuida, ya envié a alguien para que las apure. Este equipaje es de ellas por si desea ayudarlas. –**

\- **¿Ayudarlas? -** el pelirrojo notó que había incluido a más de una persona la sacerdotisa.

\- **Así es, la acompaña su hermana y criada** \- ¿criada? Debía ser una damisela muy noble para haber ingresado a un convento acompañada de una criada. Naruto no le contó toda la historia, pero ya se enteraría luego. Prefirió tomar la pequeña maleta y salir al exterior a esperar a los chicos y comentarles que más de una persona les acompañaría.

Por las escaleras Malika ayudaba a bajar el equipaje de Hanabi quien miraba como las demás chicas las observaban en silencio, y el suyo que habían quedado en la alcoba. Delante Hinata contaba los pasos a la vez que se sonrojaba deseando no cruzarse con el Uchiha, había repasado en su mente las disculpas que le daría cuando lo vea.

\- **¿Mi maleta?** – preguntó a la superior al fijarse que ya no estaba.

\- **Ya se la ha llevado el muchacho, descuida** – un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Sasuke finalmente había cedido en ayudarla, lo había hecho tal vez arrepentido por sus palabras. Recordó agradecérselo cuando lo vea.

\- **Oh… de acuerdo…**

\- **Ya las están esperando afuera.**

\- **Es el momento de la despedida** – bromeó la princesa. Tsunade era una mujer casi siempre seria a pesar de haberle demostrad ya que no era mala persona. Le tenía cierto miedo.

\- **Es cierto** – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- **Quiero agradecerle por el apoyo que nos ha dado cuando se enteró de quienes éramos, por no habernos echado ni enfadado por haber sostenido esta mentira por tantos meses.**

\- **Descuida, no es para tanto, el destino las trajo a las puertas de mis conventos, soy una mujer creyente y sé que las cosas solo pasan por algo, los dioses recompensarán nuestras acciones y alumbrarán su camino, a ellos les deben todo.**

\- **Es cierto –** repitió de nuevo – **de todos modos gracias por todo.**

\- **De nada** – sonrió rara vez la rubia.

\- **¡Hinata!** – la mencionada volteó a ver entre la multitud de chicas a la castaña de las coletas correr a su encuentro. Sonrió emocionada y a la vez triste de tener que despedirse de su querida amiga.

\- **Estaba trabajando, pero al ser quien es para ti le dimos la última hora libre, las dejo para que puedan despedirse** – se retiró la sacerdotisa mirando a Hinata y luego a las otras dos chicas **– buen viaje** – y así de lenta y silenciosamente como siempre andaba, se retiró para siempre.

\- **Hinata** – se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

\- **Tenten** … - correspondió al abrazo de la castaña – **te voy a extrañar tanto.**

\- **Igual yo** \- la miró a los ojos **– ha sido poco tiempo pero te he considerado una gran amiga, como si te conociera de siempre.**

\- **Ha sido el suficiente para saber lo increíble que eres** – le respondió la ojiluna. Una lágrima traicionera recorrió su nívea mejilla, al igual que en la castaña.

\- **Promete que volveremos a vernos, aunque sea en muchos años, y me reconocerás aunque estés sentada sobre tu trono y me darás un gran abrazo.**

\- **Aunque sea anciana y tenga nietos cuando te vea, con el cabello blanco sabré que eres tu Tenten** – se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- **Deseo que puedas ser feliz y que tu reino encuentre la paz que necesita, y que las personas malas se alejen de ti y que seas fuerte –**

\- **Gracias –** fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir su garganta y voz quebrase.

\- **Que tengas un bonito viaje Hinata –** le sonrió por última vez

\- **Sí, estamos aquí de igual forma** – bromeó Hanabi captando la atención de la castaña. Ambas chicas rieron, Hanabi nunca cambiaba.

\- **Te vi princesita** – bromeó Tenten acercándose a la adolescente – **a ti también te extrañaré, está más que claro –** se unieron en un abrazo – **quien me hará reír por las noches con sus ocurrencias, estaré sola en este sitio.**

\- **Soy genial lo sé** – la abrazó nuevamente. No entendía porque su voz se quebraba, ella era una chica fuerte. Debía admitir que a pesar de todo, junto a la castaña había pasado grandes momentos en aquel sitio, aquel lúgubre y maldito sitio.

\- **Y a ti** – se acercó a Malika que también estaba nostálgica – **a pesar que hablamos poco, siempre estuviste presente y te he agarrado mucho cariño, seas lo que seas eres una gran persona para mi e importante, cuídate y cuida de las chicas, las tres lo necesitan.**

\- **Gracias** – le respondió emocionada –

\- **en serio las extrañaré demasiado, pero vamos, veámosle el lado bueno de las cosas, ahora soy popular aquí ¿no?** – las tres no pudieron contener una gran carcajada.

\- **Es cierto** – habló Hinata – **aprovéchalo mientras dure.**

\- **Y conviértete en una loca sacerdotisa** – finalizó la más pequeña.

\- **A la orden** – se inclinó a modo de broma Tenten, común nuevo abrazo se dieron la final despedida.

\- **Cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo? –** le repitió a Hinata en el oído antes de retirarse por orden de las sacerdotisas **– y no permitas nunca que alguien te pisotee, recuerda quien eres y siempre con la frente en alto.**

La castaña se alejó de ellas y se sumó a las chicas que las veían desde las escaleras, algunas ya las despedían como si de estrellas se tratasen, otras solo veían todo en silencio. El trio siguió su camino hacia la puerta hasta ser interceptadas nuevamente por otra chica, esta vez Hinata la reconoció como Ayame, su amiga cocinera.

\- **Hinata** \- la saludó al verla. Aun llevaba puesto el largo mandil y el gorro después de haber preparado la cena, salió cuanto antes pudo para despedirse **– ¿no te irás sin despedirte de mí? Alteza** – dijo dando una leve reverencia

\- **¡Ayame!** – se acercó a ella.

\- **No tienes idea de lo triste que estoy de saber que te irás, y de lo sorprendida al saber quién eras, pero si eres una princesa, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?**

\- **Lo siento tanto, era por mi seguridad y la de mi familia, nunca fue mi real intención hacerlo, además tal como fui contigo soy siempre, nunca he fingido algo fuera de eso.**

\- **Está bien, te creo** – sonrió la cocinera al ver su gesto de preocupación – **de todas formas este no era un sitio para ti, no para alguien noble.**

\- **No digas eso…**

\- **Vamos con lo que sufriste para adaptarte**

\- **Pero no vas a negar que hice bien mi trabajo los últimos meses, todo quedo siempre reluciente.**

\- **En eso te apoyo** – tras un breve silencio se abrazaron, ya no sabían que más decir para ocultar la tristeza de la marcha.

\- **Prometo que cuando llegue le hablaré a tu padre de ti, él sabrá que estas bien y que lo extrañas mucho, y si es posible haré que te saquen.**

\- **En serio Hinata no sabría cómo agradecértelo, aunque ahora que Ruenna y sus chicas están fuera no sé cómo será el nuevo ambiente, espero que sea ameno, creo que si podré sobrevivir un par de años más como lo hice los últimos. Solo quiero que mi padre sepa que lo amo y que lo extraño.**

\- **Ten por seguro que le daré tu mensaje.**

\- **Gracias** – derramó una gorda lágrima, al saber que estaría sola de nuevo en las cocinas y al recordar a su querido padre Teuchi.

\- **Lamento interrumpirlas niñas, pero los soldados esperan afuera y ya es muy tarde, las señoritas deben ir a sus alcobas. Que tenga un buen viaje princesa y a su familia.**

Una sacerdotisa mandó a todas a dormir y los pasillos rápidamente quedaron vacíos, en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- **Que tengan buen viaje** – les deseó Ayame a Hanabi y Malika. Nunca había tratado con ellas, únicamente con Hinata por lo que no fue necesario acercarse a dar una triste despedida.

\- **Ya van a cerrar las puertas, será mejor que salgamos** – habló Malika retomando el paso seguida de Hanabi.

\- **Es cierto** – las hermanos miraron por última vez la imponente arquitectura desde adentro mientras Hanabi se despedía con un feliz "espero nunca volver" a aquel sitio, pero Hinata, sentía que dejaba parte de ella dentro junto a sus amigas, Isaribi y Sasame no tuvieron el valor de darle cara.

Al salir al exterior el primero que Hinata vio fue a Gaara, el pelirrojo hermano de Temari. Maldijo por dentro al verlo aunque luego se calmó a pensar que tal vez así tenga más seguridad en el transporte, además que ya estaba de más esconder su identidad. Gaara la reconoció de inmediato cuando al verla abrió ampliamente los ojos, para ser un chico apático e inexpresivo era bastante curioso. Se encontraba junto a su caballo delante de la caravana, junto a varios soldados. Tal vez ya sea hora de saludarlo.

\- **Vayan avanzando al coche, hablaré con alguien** – se adelantó Hinata luego de que las puertas del convento se cerraran finalmente y tomó dirección al muchacho – **Hola** –dijo cuando lo tuvo de frente, era la primera vez que le hablaba en toda su vida.

\- **Alteza** – dio una leve reverencia el pelirrojo, inclinando levemente la cabeza para no llamar la atención de otros **– no sabía que era usted la doncella que debíamos escoltar.**

\- **¿no te lo dijeron? –** preguntó Hinata.

\- **No, solo me pidieron que los acompañe a una misión, es todo** – estaba claro que el muchacho no sabía de qué hablar, tras la pausa que se había formado. Gaara era un hombre de pocas palabras - **¿y que está haciendo acá? Lejos de su palacio…**

\- **Debes estar informado de la guerra, ¿Temari no te lo dijo?**

\- **Hace tiempo que no la veo –** arrugó el entrecejo con un gesto. Hinata recordó que se lo había mencionado su amiga.

\- **Es cierto, Temari me habló algo de ello.**

\- **¿en serio? –** preguntó curioso.

\- **Está preocupada, me dijo.**

\- **Si** – sonrió levemente – **ella suele preocuparse por todo.**

\- **¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿ellos saben que eres un príncipe?** – para ser Gaara de la Arena no lo aparentaba realmente, como cuando visitaba su palacio o ella el suyo y vestía completamente diferente – **pareces un escudero** – el muchacho rió con lo dicho, y Hinata se arrepintió por lo mal que sonó eso – **lo siento…**

\- **Descuida, y si lo saben, pero no tienen de que sorprenderse, soy el tercero, con las justas al mundo le importan los segundos, nadie vela por otros hijos.**

\- **Es cierto** – aceptó tristemente la Hyuga. Volteó a mirar a su pequeña hermana y le dio una punzada en el corazón al analizar lo mal que la pasaba veces Hinata por la misma indiferencia de su propio padre, quien solo velaba por su primogénita. Tristemente era el futuro de los otros hijos, los que son solo eso, no herederos.

\- **Así que soy lo que yo mismo diría un lobo solitario, buscando sus propias aventuras.**

\- **¿aunque pongas en riesgo tu vida?** – el pelirrojo solo soltó una sonrisa aceptando sus palabras.

\- **Todo se vale en esta vida** – la mirada del muchacho se fijó en la joven de cabello castaño que se soplaba las manos buscando abrigo. La vio de perfil y reconoció lo bella que era. Pero él ya lo sabía, sabía bien quien era. Hanabi Hyuga, la hermana pequeña de la heredera – **está haciendo más frío, tal vez deberían entrar de una vez a su carroza, el camino será duro y espero resistan.**

\- **¿ya podemos subirnos?** – posó sus ojos en el coche que estaba junto a su hermana y criada **– ¿o debemos esperara alguien?**

\- **No sé a dónde se han ido el príncipe y el comandante pero tal vez no demoren en regresar, lo mejor será esperarlos dentro para que tomen algo de calor, vayan subiendo.**

\- **De acuerdo, gracias –** y sin esperárselo, el pelirrojo recibió una gentil y dulce sonrisa de la ojiluna, sintiéndose aliviado al tratar por primera vez con ella.

Sin prisa se acercó a su hermana y Malika quienes hablaban tranquilamente señalando la vista.

\- **¿De qué hablan?** – se introdujo a la conversación.

\- **Un soldado dijo que en unas horas la temperatura descendería letalmente, por lo que debíamos estar más que abrigadas.**

\- **Esto es todo lo que tengo** – dijo Hinata señalando su vestuario – **dentro de mi maleta solo hay vestidos.**

\- **Yo tampoco traigo demasiado, solo este abrigo –** Hinata reconoció el abrigo que portaba Hanabi como el que el apuesto caballero rubio le había obsequiado el día que las rescató de la laguna. Felizmente Malika nunca preguntó que más sucedió aquel día o las hubiera regañado por lo que habían hecho. Nunca se la devolvió y Hanabi decidió quedársela, algo que Hinata no pudo negar ya que abrigaba bien y quería proteger a su hermanita.

\- **Tal vez haya mantas en la carroza, siempre colocan eso dentro, y aun más tratándose de este sitio.**

\- **Es cierto, déjame revisar** – se adelantó Hinata.

Mientras la peliazul se disponía a subir a la carroza, a lo lejos un rubio se acercaba a ellas. Hinata detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para contemplar al caballero que observaba el suelo. Era alto, fornido, tenía la cabellera rubia y tenía un fino rostro. Era demasiado guapo. Lo reconoció de inmediato y casi sintió detenerse su corazón cuando lo vio cara a cara, los ojos del muchacho eran los más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto. Parecían el mismo mar azulado. Era el mismo caballero que la había salvado de morir congelada en el lago junto a su hermana, el que se había quitado el abrigo en plena nieve y había quedado únicamente con la fina camisa de lino. Ahora portaba un aketon de color marrón oscuro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, entallado a su escultural cuerpo. Reconoció que a un lado, en su cinturón una larga espada era portada con su funda. Era todo un caballero, con una insignia en su espalda. Dejó escapar el aliento.

\- **Hola…** \- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar cuando el joven estuvo a su lado, como pudo miró a un lado solo para observar a su hermana burlándose de su reacción al ver al rubio y a Malika haciéndose la loca mirando hacia otro lado. Se sentía tonta.

\- **Milady** – saludó Naruto. Con delicadeza tomó su mano derecha y tras una breve sonrisa depositó un dulce beso sobre ella. El corazón de Hinata latía desesperadamente **– Naruto Uzumaki para servirle.**

\- **Soy…** \- las palabras no le salían de la boca.

\- **Hanabi** – se adelantó su hermana para salvarla del patético momento – **y ella es Malika** – la mencionada sonrió amablemente. Las dos chicas miraron un buen rato a Hinata a la espera que diga algo o al menos se presente, pero la peliazul parecía estar en un trance.

\- **Tienes unos bellos ojos… -** Naruto de pronto miró detenidamente a la joven, era como si la había visto en otro lado pero no recordaba donde.

\- **Al fin apareció** – los cuatro voltearon a mirar en la dirección donde apuntaba el soldado a la figura sombría que venía lentamente hacia la caravana. El aliento se escapó de Hinata al reconocer al apuesto muchacho de cabello oscuro con quien había tenido un tenso momento. Era el hijo de Fugaku, Sasuke.

\- **Oh… ese es Sasuke, ya deben conocerlo** – miró a las jóvenes.

Malika y Hanabi no podían quitar los ojos del apuesto pelinegro que se acercaba al grupo con la mirada perdida, era alto, musculoso, todo el porte de un caballero. Al igual que el rubio llevaba puesta un aketon pero este era de un color más claro que el de Naruto, y con mejores detalles. Hinata repasaba torpemente que le diría cuando la salude o siquiera la vea, aunque ya estando tan cerca las palabras desaparecieron de su mente. Sin embargo el Uchiha a tan solo estar a unos metros del cuarteto, tras dirigir una afilada mirada a la Hyuga volteó a hablar con un grupo de soldados, dando indicaciones, donde también se hallaba Gaara.

\- **Un momento, ya vengo –** se alejó Naruto para unirse al otro grupo.

Un breve silencio reinó en las tres chicas donde solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y las gotas de agua saliendo de sus bocas por el frío.

\- **Es tan guapo…** \- soltó Hanabi sorprendiendo a las otras dos – **no lo nieguen…**

\- **¿de quién hablas?** – preguntó Malika levemente sonrojada al pensar lo mismo.

\- **De todos…**

Hinata estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Sasuke volteó a mirarlas y esta vez dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia ellas. De nuevo quedó petrificada. El pelinegro con decisión se acercó a la peliazul que lo miraba inquieta y fijamente. Al llegar al grupo observó a las otras dos chicas que seguían sin habla y posteriormente centró su mirada en la ojiluna.

\- **Vaya… veo que te animaste en bajar** – el tono con el que había dicho aquella frase hizo que la valentía en Hinata se marchara. Estaba claramente enfadado aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

\- **Hola** … - fue todo lo que pudo soltar.

\- **Ya estaba a punto de irme y dejarte aquí, tienes suerte** – agregó. La muchacha solo lo miraba fijamente, algo que generó se sintiera levemente incómodo. Apartó la mirada para centrarse en sus acompañantes – **tú debes ser su hermana** – dijo mirando a Hanabi, tenía los mismo ojos de la peliazul aunque diferente cabello.

\- **Sí, soy Hanabi Hyuga, mucho gusto** – extendió su mano cordialmente. El Uchiha sintió extraño el gesto y con lentitud extendió la suya para saludarse – **y tú eres…**

\- **Malika, yo las acompaño y estoy para lo que me necesiten** – el Uchiha no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa. "para lo que quieran", si, definitivamente Hyugas…

\- **Mi compañero ya debe haberles dado algunas indicaciones** – las tres negaron con la cabeza. Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto platicando con el pelirrojo, lo mataría, seguro lo primero que hizo fue tratar de conquistar a la Hyuga – **Bueno, nos dirigiremos a la fortaleza real del rey Fugaku Uchiha que se encuentra a un día de distancia, haremos una parada en el trayecto para poder comer algo en una posada y luego retornaremos, por alguna razón se me indicó tomar una ruta retirada ya que su seguridad estaba en peligro, por lo que será mejor partamos de una vez y así no retrasarnos.**

\- **¿tan lejos? –** habló Hanabi cansada delos largos recorridos – **si como dije con suerte lo haremos en un día** – respondió el pelinegro – **Ah eso si** – abrió una de las puertas de la carroza que se hallaba cerca de Hinata y tras sustraer algo de dentro se los entregó a las chicas – **hemos traído algunos abrigos por si son necesarios, debo advertir que estamos yendo hacia el norte, y la fortaleza se encuentra en una isla que es la más norteña de todo el continente, por lo que será necesario que estén bien abrigadas, por lo que sé los Hyuga no están acostumbrados a esto, entonces tomen asiento y disculpen el reducido espacio, yo tenía entendido que transportaría solo a una doncella no a tres, pero descuiden no pasa nada** – satisfecho se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza y cuando se dispuso a marchar paró levemente al oír la débil voz de la peliazul pronunciar un gracias. Sasuke la miro por un instante y sin decir nada se marchó dejándolas sola. El corazón de Hinata por fin pudo bombear correctamente.

* * *

\- **¿Dónde te habías metido?** – preguntó Naruto cuando estuvo a solas con su amigo apartados de la caravana que ya había marchado. Gaara iba delante de ellos, lo suficiente para dejarlos hablar con en privado.

\- **¿por qué lo dices?** – respondió Sasuke sobre su caballo recordando el paseo que dio una hora antes.

\- **No lo sé, tal vez porque ¿desapareciste?** – Sasuke ni siquiera le prestaba atención, en su mente pensaba en la doncella Hyuga a quien no se había podido quitar desde que la vio en el comedor del convento. No entendía porque siquiera pensaba en ella, era petulante, altiva, era todo lo que detestaba de una persona, pero había algo en ella que le llamaba profundamente la atención y no sabía que cosa era – **¿me estás prestando atención siquiera?**

\- **¿Cómo?** – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- **Sasuke Sasuke… -** se rascó la nuca el rubio - **¿acaso tiene que ver con tu problema de antes? Eso que te tiene intranquilo y malhumorado** …. – de inmediato la mandíbula del pelinegro se tensó recordando sus embrollos que lo habían tenido sin cuidado las últimas horas.

\- **Si es eso** – mintió a su amigo **– pero ya te dije que no quiero mencionarlo, al menos no por ahora** – se adelantó antes que preguntara Naruto.

\- **Espero que lo cumplas, sabes que soy tu amigo y te he apoyado en cada cosa** – la situación se tornó seria, demasiada para el gusto del Uchiha, emitió una breve risa para decir algo antes de alentar a avanzar a su caballo.

\- **De acuerdo cariño, deja de preocuparte** – y se alejó colocándose delante de la marcha mientras se reía del rubio.

\- **Idiota** – le respondió cuando se quedó solo.

* * *

Dentro del coche las tres chicas miraban a lo lejos el paisaje blanquecino, era realmente hermoso si lo veían con detenimiento. Los ciervos corrían libremente y otros animales los acompañaban, dejando huella a su paso sobre el blanco suelo.

\- **¿Me puedes decir que fue todo eso que hiciste hace un rato?** – rompió el silencio Hanabi mirando a su hermana.

\- **¿a qué te refieres?**

\- **¿A qué me refiero? Ni siquiera pudiste abrir la boca, el príncipe te saludó y te quedaste callada. ¿fue el quien te dijo que eras una engreída?**

\- **Hanabi… -** se adelantó a regañarla Malika.

\- **Si, fue ese caballero.**

\- **No es un caballero –**

\- **¿Eh?** – a veces no entendía a su hermana.

\- **Es un príncipe** – indicó – **mínimo te hubieras inclinado ¿No? Estas en sus tierras.**

\- **¿acaso tú lo hiciste?** – se defendió Hinata.

\- **Si yo no sabía quién era, no fui quien habló con el previamente.**

\- **¿y cómo querías que me inclinara si tuvimos un altercado?**

\- **Seguro habrá sido una exageración tuya…**

\- **Princesas no peleen por favor, no queremos llamar la atención de todos** – intervino la criada – **por los dioses hemos estado delante de un príncipe y no me dijeron nada, yo no soy una dama de nobleza, debieron avisarme y así mostrar más respeto, debieron hacer lo mismo ustedes.**

\- **Yo aún no sabía quién era, y Hinata estaba petrificada para pasarnos la voz.**

\- **¡No es cierto!**

\- **Si se dieron cuenta el príncipe ni siquiera te trató de princesa, debe ser porque no sabe que lo eres, de repente su padre no le dio mayor información, solo recogerte.**

\- **Puede ser cierto…** \- habló Hanabi.

\- **Porque estaba más que claro que se hubiera inclinado o al menos haya dicho algo, pero no lo hizo ni siquiera Naruto el rubio, nadie te dijo su alteza o su majestad, nada, no lo saben.**

\- **Gaara lo sabe** – Hinata había visto nuevamente a Gaara y el joven, a solas con ella si se había presentado como tal, la había reconocido y confesó reconocerla la vez anterior a esa. Si Gaara ya sabía de ella estaba claro que le debió contar a los otros dos quien era, a menos que por alguna razón no lo haya hecho…

\- **¿Gaara?** – Hanabi estaba perdida.

\- **El pelirrojo que saludamos primero –**

\- **Oh… el pelirrojo** – un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la joven al recordarlo. Tenía una mirada profunda y algo oscura, era de estatura mediana y claramente apuesto, tanto como los otros dos chicos. No debía superar los 15 años. Lástima que ella sea aún pequeña para el joven.

\- **¿Sabes quién es él verdad?** – la meno negó con la cabeza ante su pregunto al igual que Malika.

\- **¿Un caballero?**

\- **Es Gaara de la Arena, el hermano menor de Temari, el último hijo del rey de la Arena.**

\- **Ohhhh….** – claramente había oído hablar de él, el temible Gaara, que no era más que un solitario chico. Pero nunca lo vio cara a cara, con suerte había visto un par de veces Temari y otras cuantas al heredero de la Arena.

\- **¿Es un príncipe?** – preguntó curiosa Malika – **por los dioses, no mostré ningún respeto de nuevo. ¿es que nadie puede decirme nada? ¿Y Naruto? No me digan que también es un príncipe.**

\- **No, a él recién lo conozco…** \- habló Hinata.

\- **Vaya mentirosa te has convertido hermanita.**

\- **¿eh?** – Malika la miró curiosa.

\- **No me digas que no te diste cuenta que era el muchacho que nos rescató del lago.**

\- **¿Qué muchacho? ¿Cuándo las rescataron de un lago?** – Malika acababa de enterarse de muchachas cosas de las princesas que no había estado siquiera enterada - **¿han arriesgado sus vidas y no lo sabía?**

\- **Malika, tu nunca sabes nada…**

\- **Si, si era ese muchacho y si me di cuenta Hanabi.**

\- **Era obvio, por la cara que pusiste cuando lo reconociste, por dios hermanita disimula un poco.**

\- **No sé de qué estás hablando.**

\- **¿Me vas a negar que ese apuesto caballero no te ha atraído?**

\- **Por su puesto que no, y además no tiene por qué hacerlo, no olvides quienes somos.**

\- **Sí, yo soy Hanabi y tú eres Hinata Hyuga, la que no puede mirar a otros chicos porque está comprometida con Neji quien debe estar pasándola de maravillas con tu mejor amiga Natsu.**

\- **¡Hanabi! –** un silencio incómodo se formó entre las hermanas, la tensión era palpable y la incomodidad de Malika. Hinata no podía creer que haya soltado ese delante de la chica que solo las miraba perturbada. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, cuando Hanabi se proponía era realmente insoportable.

\- **Ya cierra la boca** – habló en un susurro. Miró a otro lado enfadada. Prefirió guardarse todo lo que tenía dentro, pues no era apropiado en una princesa.

\- **Alteza…**

\- **Ya duerman las dos o las enviaré de vuelta al convento** – su mirada continuó fijada a la ventana abierta. Había dado por concluida la conversación con un amargo sabor en la boca. Hanabi estaba a punto de decir algo pero Malika le rogó con la mirada que no continuara, Hinata estaba fastidiada.

* * *

El frio era duro aquella noche, eran cerca de la 1 de la madrugada y ya se oía a los lobos aullar en la oscuridad lejana. La caravana liderada por el heredero Uchiha emprendía su rumbo a la ciudad de la pradera para tomar desayuno y que los soldados recobren energía. Habían tomado otra ruta cerca al bosque de los susurros para evadir cualquier bandido o enemigo de los Hyuga. El pelinegro exhalaba el frio aire que se convertía en gotas de agua helada en el gélido reino. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto, ni le inmutaba, era capaz de dormir sobre la nieve misma desnudo. Era un Uchiha nato y era capaz de sobrellevar temperaturas más bajas que esa.

\- **¿Con frio?** – se mofó del pelirrojo que se abrigaba como podía con su larga capa. El chico dela arena vivía en un desierto hirviendo, era de esperarse que le chocara, aunque ya llevara unos meses viviendo junto a ellos.

\- **Un poco** – confesó serio.

\- **Se ha pronosticado que es la noche más helada** – afirmó Naruto junto a ellos – **eso solo significa que el invierno pronto se irá y la primavera tomará lugar.**

\- **Eres todo un poeta** – se burló el pelinegro.

\- **Lo dicen los astrónomos** – se defendió el rubio - **Y que tal están las chicas, son unas linduras eh!**

\- **No seas asqueroso** – agregó el Uchiha

\- **¿Asqueroso?** – lo miró el rubio - **¿es una broma? Crees que no me di cuenta del modo en que miraste a la de cabello azulado, estabas a punto de saltártela encima.**

\- **No sé de qué hablas** – se movió incómodo sobre su caballo – **es una Hyuga, prefiero no entrometerme.**

\- **¿Sabes quién es ella?** – habló rápidamente el pelirrojo captando la atención de los dos jóvenes, por lo que rápidamente se arrepintió de su arrebato.

\- **No, ¿acaso tú sabes?** – levantó una ceja intrigado el pelinegro.

\- **No…** \- pensó rápido en una salida – **por eso preguntaba, ¿acaso no te dijo algo tu padre?**

\- **Solo dijo que era una doncella, no tenía idea que era una Hyuga.**

\- **¿y cómo sabes que era una Hyuga?** – preguntó Naruto.

\- **¿En serio no te diste cuenta? ¿has visto sus ojos?** – el rubio meditó en sus palabras – **es el rasgo característico de los Hyuga, los ojos blancos típicos. Es una Hyuga por donde la vean, ella y su hermana.**

\- **Pues era una Hyuga bastante hermosa.**

\- **Las Hyuga se distinguen por ser hermosas** – habló sin pensarlo el pelirrojo otra vez.

\- **¿Cómo lo sabes?** – preguntó el rubio. Sasuke levantó una ceja ante las palabras del chico.

\- **Pues… mi hermana era muy amiga de la princesa de la Hoja, Hinata Huyga así que se mucho de esa familia.**

\- **Oh claro lo olvidaba, a veces pienso que eres uno de nosotros.**

\- **Soy uno de ustedes** – lo corrigió Gaara.

\- **Claro, me refiero a… un chico del fuego** – el pelirrojo entendió y eso solo le dio una punzada, era lo más deseaba en ese momento.

\- **Tal vez pronto lo sea** – sonrió al rubio.

\- **Así que sabes mucho de esa familia -** habló el pelinegro mirando al frente – **no me extraña que desearas deslindarte de ese mundo, no son lo mejor que existe.**

\- **¿por qué dices eso?** – Naruto no entendía.

\- **Vamos, los Hyuga son gente petulante, engreída, vanidosa, les gusta saber que tienen a otros por debajo de ellos.**

\- **Eso no es cierto.**

\- **Te lo digo por experiencia.**

\- **Pues esta doncella no era así por lo que he visto, es muy linda y respetuosa.**

\- **Eso dilo por ti mismo –** soltó sin querer el Uchiha.

\- **¿a qué te refieres?** – preguntó curioso Gaara, ¿era posible que Sasuke ya sepa que era Hinata?

\- **Nada, solo decía, reconozco como es la gente cunado la veo y sé que estas serán un dolor de cabeza.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el grupo ya había llegado a la entrada de La Pradera, cerca de las 7 de la mañana. El pueblo ya estaba en movimiento con sus labores cotidianas. En las calles saludaron al rubio y al heredero ni bien los reconocieron y las citadinas se atrevieron a mandarles guiños y besos, algunas de ellas llegaron a ser compañeras de cama de Naruto, y una que otra también de Sasuke.

Sin despertar aun a las jóvenes llegaron a las puertas de la confiable posada en la que se hospedaban cuando estaban en camino a la fortaleza luego de un largo viaje. El dueño salió a su encuentro y en breves minutos les alistó una habitación para el príncipe, y otra más para las chicas.

\- **Naruto, ve a despertarlas pediré que preparen el desayuno** – demandó el Uchiha luego de darse un breve baño – **si deseas Gaara y tu pueden usarlo.**

\- **De acuerdo.**

Como había ordenado su compañero y aún superior a él se acercó a la carroza y suavemente tocó la ventana. Dentro la peliazul dormía plácidamente ocupando todo un asiento mientras al frente su hermana y Malika compartían otro. El primer golpe no las despertó en absoluto.

\- **Señoritas** – habló del otro lado fuerte el rubio para llamar la atención de al menos una. Hinata había tenido un extraño sueño el cual no le vio sentido pero tampoco la intranquilizó como los otros que tuvo meses antes - ¿señoritas? Ya despierten, es de mañana.

A lo lejos la masculina voz de un hombre las despertaba, y cuando procesó todo y dedujo de quien se trataba se levantó de un salto.

\- **Malika** – susurró sin que el rubio se diera cuenta – **Malika, ya despierta, es de mañana.**

\- **¿Alteza?** – habló con pereza.

\- **Ya despierta, y también a Hanabi.**

\- **Señoritas** – tocó de nuevo el rubio sin darse por vencido, vaya que habían descansado las chicas.

\- **Ya salimos** – gritó Hinata para que supiera que habían despertado.

\- **Las estaré esperando** – las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron al imaginarlo. Con prisa se limpió el rostro con una manta y arregló como pudo su cabello, no pudo hacer nada más al respecto. Lentamente abrió la puerta y un rayo de sol inundó la carroza. Hace tiempo que no lo veía.

\- **Milady** – le extendió la mano cortés el rubio **– permítanme escoltarlas a la posada, ahí tomaremos desayuno** – con delicadeza Hinata se la sostuvo y dejó que la ayudara a bajar. Al soltarlo un leve vació sintió pero cruzó la calle y lo esperó en la puerta, para que él pudiera ayudar a su hermana y Malika. Una vez las tres se situaron fuera, el rubio las invitó a subir a su alcoba para que se asearan y posteriormente bajen a tomar algo.

Toda la estancia se había llenado de soldados y, en una mesa regular a un lado, el pelinegro, el rubio, el pelirrojo, la peliazul, la castaña y la muchacha de cabello chocolatoso estaban sentados compartiendo un incómodo momento. Afuera el sitio era resguardado por algunos soldados que ya habían desayunado.

\- **¿Y de dónde vienen?** – preguntó curioso Naruto recordando la conversación de ayer con sus amigos. Gaara miró de reojo a Hinata esperando su respuesta, aunque él ya la sabía.

\- **De la Hoja** – respondió segura. Si era cierto lo que Malika decía de que ellos no sabían quiénes eran era mejor tener esa ventaja, aunque por otro lado tal vez Fugaku las dé a conocer a todos ni bien llegaran. Responder que eran de la Hoja no era mentir ni decir demasiado.

\- **Lo sabía** – lo miró triunfal el Uchiha.

\- **Entonces deben conocer a la familia real, deben ser sus parientes.**

\- **Si, los conocemos mucho** – afirmó Hanabi jugueteando. Gaara soltó una risilla ante el comentario de la adolescente lo que hizo que ambos enrojecieran por completo. Aquello no pasó por alto para Malika.

\- **Es una pena lo que ha sucedido en su reino, deben estar desesperados, sé que la Arena les ha brindado ayuda, por ahora el reino del Fuego prefiere mantenerse al margen de todo, no somos conflictivos sin motivo alguno.**

\- **Es mejor así, además, el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar…** \- eso ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, casi para el mismo pero al tener a Hinata de frente esta había oído claramente tofo. Marcó el entrecejo ante el comentario.

\- **¿Qué has tratado de decir?** – preguntó enfadándose levemente.

\- **Es sabido de la personalidad ambiciosa de Hiashi Hyuga, haría lo que fuera por mantenerse en el poder por siempre, incuso si es para toda la vida dejando de lado a su descendencia, es una persona que no se mide, a cada quien le toca lo que merece finalmente.**

\- **Eso no es cierto** – soltó la ojiluna. Naruto lamentó la poca empatía del príncipe aun sabiendo que aquellas eran familiares de la realeza.

\- **¿lo negarás?** – la miró fijamente. Su expresión inquietó y a la vez enfadó aún más a la chica, era de una persona que sabía que tenía la razón y no podían refutarlo, se creía el dueño de la verdad en todo.

\- **En absoluto.**

\- **No me sorprende, tú vivías con ellos, eso hay que verlo desde afuera.**

\- **El punto es que… pase lo que pase nadie merece vivir tan intranquilo –** trató de apaciguar el ambiente Malika – **ni nadie merece un cruel destino.**

\- **Concuerdo contigo –** siguió Naruto **– haya hecho lo que haya hecho Hiashi, que aún no sé de que están hablando, su familia no debe pagar por sus errores.**

\- **Si… tal vez sea cierto –** finalizó el pelinegro. Hinata quedó muda mirando un vacío. Su padre no era la mala persona que ellos mencionaban, era bueno, gentil, justo, siempre fue su ejemplo en todo. No entendía porque hablaban de esa forma.

Al finalizar la comida el Uchiha regresó a su alcoba a alistarse para retomar el viaje, mientras Gaara esperaba la comida que el dueño del sitio les entregaría para continuar el viaje. Hinata aún seguía meditabunda alejada de su hermana y amiga, quienes daban un paseo por el sitio acompañadas de unos guardias.

El rubio no dejaba de mirar a la peliazul. Esos ojos, ese rostro, era la hermosa sacerdotisa de la laguna que no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, pero esta tenía otro color de cabello. Hinata miró de reojo al apuesto caballero de los ojos azulados, que se hallaba parado junto a Gaara hasta que por fin este entró en conocimiento que su mirada hacia ella estaba bastante extraña. Avergonzado se acercó a hablarle.

\- **Hola** – saludó el rubio algo sonrojado, había sido pillado por la muchacha – **disculpa yo...** – se rasco la nuca nervioso **– yo te confundí con alguien** – soltó de una vez.

\- **Oh…** \- Hinata se rió por dentro, entonces si lo había llegado a confundir, él pensaba que era otra chica – **descuida.**

\- **No quiero que pienses que soy de los que acosan a las chicas –** se rió tontamente. Por supuesto que Hinata no pensaba eso, para ella Naruto era todo un caballero, no como el Uchiha.

\- **Está bien, se por qué actúas así de raro** – no estaba segura si era lo mejor que haría, pero al fin y al cabo deseaba conocer más a aquel apuesto chico por lo que confesar eso rompería rápidamente el hielo.

\- **¿en serio?** – preguntó confundido el rubio.

\- **No tuve tiempo de agradecerte por tu abrigo, aunque lo merecía –** la expresión del Uzumaki rápidamente cambio ala de una sonrisa asombrada. Entonces si había sido ella, la sacerdotisa más bella que había visto.

\- **Eras tú…**

\- **Si, éramos mi hermana Hanabi y yo…**

\- **Pero como no pude darme cuenta, pero claro era la niña, estaba toda mojada** – Naruto no se había dado cuenta de Hanabi porque cuando las rescató solo tuvo ojos para Hinata, no para la otra. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo era hasta ahora que la ojiluna se lo había refrescado.

\- **Si, habíamos pasado un mal momento** – rio Hinata.

\- **Demonios yo…me había preguntado si tendría el privilegio de volver a verte, y resulta que eras tú, como es el destino… -** Hinata ya no pensaba, en su mente solo cabía la bella sonrisa y los perfectos dientes con los que le deleitaba el rubio.

\- **Ese día estabas junto a Gaara.**

\- **Es cierto, en realidad debió ir Sasuke pero me pidió que vaya en su sitio, en serio que es loco el destino** – el rubio no dejó pasar el cambio de expresión de la muchacha cuando le mencionó al Uchiha, ese grandísimo idiota.

\- **Por cierto lamento los comentarios de Sasuke** – Hinata se lo agradeció en silencio.

\- **Descuida** – le sonrió amenamente.

A lo lejos, el Uchiha bajaba las escaleras solo para observar a la pareja charlar entretenidamente. Por alguna razón eso le disgustó un poco. Naruto era un idiota, nunca perdía el tiempo y ahora tenía que hacerlo con la Hyuga.

* * *

La caravana retomó su viaje y cerca del mediodía la fruta y la leche fue repartida para todos, era lo que habían podido conseguir a modo de almuerzo. El estómago de las chicas sonaba de hambre luego de acabarse su comida, pero no dijeron nada. El día había empezado soleado desde muy temprano aunque el frio clima se mantenía, pero con el transcurso de las horas y acercamiento al norte bajo radicalmente. Las manos de Hinata estaban moradas, aunque tratara de calentárselas.

\- **Hinata, déjeme hacerlo por usted, debe circular la sangre** – iba a corregirla de tratarla de tu, pero tenía tanto frio que prefirió no abrir la boa os sus labios se romperían, aunque de todos modos su sangre debía estar demasiado coagulada para perderla. Un golpe en la ventana las alertó.

\- **Señoritas, hemos llegado a la orilla, deben bajar** – erala voz de Gaara. El trio se miraron extrañadas.

\- **Acaso dijo… ¿orilla?** – repitió Hinata.

\- **Al parecer eso dijo** – habló Malika. Tal como les había indicado descendieron de la carroza con abrigos y mantas encima de ellas. El frio era insoportable. Al salir no pudieron ver nada alrededor que no vaya más allá de un par de metros. Una tupida y densa neblina los rodeaba cubriéndolos a todos y dejando el ambiente más blanco de lo que ya era. Un sonido grave se escuchaba cerca de ellos, como varios objetos chocando entre ellos y quebrándose.

\- **Tranquila Hinata** – tomó su mano Gaara cuando la vio perdida, de igual forma ayudó a la menor de las Hyuga y a Malika – **el camino es por aquí, ya no se podrá ir en la carroza.**

\- **¿es por la neblina?** \- preguntó Hanabi. Gaara la observo un buen rato hasta que se volvió incómodo, hasta que finalmente le respondió **– no, es que hay un lugar cerca donde se guardan las carrozas reales, desde aquí no pueden seguir, ya verán a lo que me refiero.**

Tras él siguieron el camino acercándose al estruendoso ruido, hasta que pudieron reconocer entre la niebla al resto del grupo. Sasuke estaba junto a Hinata observándola antes que ella pudiera notarlo.

\- **Debemos atravesar el mar –** habló Naruto indicándoles que subieran a los botes reales.

\- **¿Al mar?** – habló Hanabi. Recién era consciente de lo que había junto a ellas.

\- **Claro… una isla** – meditó Hinata – **la fortaleza se ubica en una isla.**

\- **Si, en el mar del hielo el más frio de todos, así que deben tener mucho cuidado, ya está atardeciendo y de aquí al castillo hay menos de una hora** – Gaara parecía saber mucho del sitio para ser un forastero comparado con los otros, pero por alguna razón eso le atraía a Hanabi, a su corta edad ya se enrojecía cuando lo observaba demasiado.

\- **Permíteme Hinata** – le extendió su brazo gentilmente el rubio a la chica para que pudiera abordar el más grande de los botes. La ojluna sonrojada y agradecida con su caballerosidad colocó su pie dentro de la embarcación y posteriormente el otro, cuando sintió que perdía el equilibrio el rubio la sostuvo de la cintura con firmeza, estremeciéndola – **tranquila, no dejaré que caigas.**

Sasuke, junto a ellos miraba irritado la escena, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su palacio y perderla de vista por al menos una semana.

Un cuarto de hora después los botes emprendían marcha a la costa de la fortaleza, en medio dela densa neblina que poco a poco se disipaba. Hanabi volvió a quedarse dormida, y sin saberlo fue silenciosamente vigilada por un protector pelirrojo esperando que nada malo suceda, la castaña estaba cubierta por más de una manta, una de las cuales le pertenecía al príncipe dela Arena. Por otro lado Hinata solo miraba el agua, nunca había visto agua más oscura que esa, combinada perfectamente con el blanco hielo que se formaba en la superficie. Los bloques chocaban entre si cuando se juntaban y así se trasladaban de un lado a otro. Había bloques tan grandes que Hinata sentía miedo de caer o hundir la nave con ellos.

\- **Si por alguna razón caemos, que tan profunda está el océano para sobrevivir a ello? –** preguntó curiosa a Naruto pensando que seguía a su lado, en su lugar la fuerte voz del pelinegro la estremeció con su respuesta.

\- **Si cayeras al agua, antes de siquiera darte cuenta de la profundidad morirías congelada.**

Hinata cayó ante sus palabras y el chico decidió ignorarla, dándola vuelta mirando a otro lado. Vaya que era insoportable. De todas formas ya llegarían al palacio y con suerte no le dirigiría la palabra. Había encontrado un nuevo amigo, aunque dentro de ella su estómago jugueteara cuando lo veía, a aquel rubio. De pronto, en su perdida mirada poco a poco una imponente construcción se dejaba ver a lo lejos, una grande y majestuosa grisácea arquitectura, con un emblema en lo alto de un abanico de color blanco y rojo, el mismo emblema que llevaba Sasuke en la parte trasera de su aketon. Sin dudo alguna era la fortaleza de los Uchiha, su último y nuevo destino, hogar dulce y agridulce hogar.

* * *

Holaaaa amigos quiero mandarles un fuerte saludo a todos. Disculpen la demora y sobre todo los horrores ortográficos que se me puedan haber ido y otras cosas que tal vez no tengan sentido, ya sea palabras que no concuerden o x cosas, es que no tuvo un tiempito de darle la leída final y como ya era muy tarde decidí subirlo.

Como siempre quiero agradecer inmensamente a las personas que siguen esta historia, que les hayan dado favoritos, que hayan comentado o que simplemente la lean en el anonimato. Me siento muy feliz de ver que las visitas son muchas y espero que siga subiendo con el transcurso de los capítulos. Mandar un fuerte abrazo a los que comentan sin tener cuenta por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo y a los que si la tienen por hacerlo. Gracias de todo corazón y prometo no tardar en el próximo capítulo. No olviden decirme que tal les pareció este capítulo y alguna que otra duda que tengan. Pdta: jeje no soy una experta en el inglés pero al menos me defiendo, así que no hay problema que comenten en ese idioma - cof cof - google traductor - cof cof XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Besos y abrazos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Un vestido para Hinata**

El frío viento remecía el cabello de Hinata, que a esas alturas era de un tamaño mediano, a la altura de sus senos. La fortaleza tenía una puerta imponente, de madera oscura y rejas metálicas. En lo alto, los banderines del clan Uchiha se mecían de un lado a otro mientras soldados que apenas eran visibles los vigilaban desde las almenas.

\- **¿Te ayudo? –** los cristalinos ojos de Hinata Hyuga divagaron hacia donde el muchacho le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar del bote, a la vez que otros ayudaban a su hermana y criada. Lo pensó por un momento sorprendida con su actitud, y sutilmente le correspondió dándole la mano. La majestuosidad del grisáceo castillo de piedra la tenía anonadada.

\- **Gracias** – respondió con una leve sonrisa al hallarse completamente en la orilla, pero el Uchiha no cambiaba su duro semblante hacia ella.

\- **No te acostumbres** – dijo sin mostrar un atisbo de complicidad, y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta en dirección a las puertas.

Hinata abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero prefirió guardárselo, estaba de más seguir discutiendo. Giró a ver a Hanabi quien junto a Malika admiraba la isla. Se acercó a ellas.

\- **¿Viviremos aquí ahora?** – Gaara caminaba detrás del trío mientras Naruto daba indicaciones de regresar el bote al otro lado. Luego de unos minutos un segundo bote arribó con más soldados.

\- **Solo será temporal Hana, nuestro hogar está en la hoja.**

Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par y, como si un cuadro se tratara, los rayos del sol iluminaron al grupo desde adentro. A lo lejos el sonido delas trompetas se oyó extrañando a Sasuke. Sabía lo que aquella música significaba, no siempre se tocaba ni a cualquier persona.

\- **Deben haberles hecho una gran bienvenida** – Sasuke levantó una ceja confundido ante las palabras de Gaara. Un hombre de gran estatura, que portaba un traje de protección color marrón oscuro y una larga espada a un costado se acercó al Uchiha a hablarle. Era uno de los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de la fortaleza de Hielo.

Detrás de Hinata el mar aún resonaba con el choque de los bloques de hielo y el clima seguía siendo gélido. La niebla no permitía que se apreciara lo que había de regreso, al igual que no dejó antes ver el castillo. Sasuke con semblante serio se acercó a ella, se colocó a su costado y luego desvió su mirada al frente.

\- **La escoltaré hasta el gran patio** – dijo sin verla a los ojos, algo que enfadó a Hinata. Ese hombre no era para nada un caballero.

\- **No gracias** – dijo con voz seria harta de todo.

\- **No estoy preguntando. Te escoltaré, es la costumbre** – y sin decir más pasó su brazo hacia ella hasta quedar entrelazados como si ella se apoyara en el Uchiha. Como si de un caballero ayudando a una dama a caminar se tratase. Hinata suspiró, no haría escándalos – **esto que está al frente es la entrada principal, con las grandes puertas que separan la fortaleza del resto del reino, pasando las puertas está el segundo patio donde se reúne el ejército y se da la bienvenida y pasando eso está el tercer amplio patio, para las personas comunes claro está, donde se ubica el recinto principal. Son algunas partes de los cas…**

\- **Lo sé –** respondió Hinata mirándose ambos a los ojos.

\- **¿Ah?** – a Sasuke no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

\- **Se cuáles son las partes de un castillo, o bueno una fortaleza, yo he vivido en uno** – El Uhchiha seguía mirándola un tanto perdido, aunque no había que extrañar, era una Hyuga, eran ricos y cada uno de su familia debía tener su propio castillo, además ella dijo que era cercana a la realeza. Por otro lado no sabía que era lo que lo tenía mirándola de ese modo, si saber todo eso o el hecho de que la Hyuga, con leves rayos del mediodía y sin una pizca de maquillaje era realmente hermosa e interesante. Apartó los ojos de inmediato al darse cuenta del largo rato que llevaba admirándola.

\- **¿Podríamos avanzar rápido? –** la voz del rubio les hizo girar a verlo – **no quiero incomodar pero tengo mucha hambre** – Hinata emitió una leve risilla ante las palabras de Naruto, y este le respondió con una sonrisa pícara, de nuevo Sasuke no supo por qué sentía una sensación tan rara en su estómago cada vez que ambos hacían aquello, y eso que llevaban poco tiempo.

\- **Avancemos** – le dijo a la ojiluna mirando de nuevo al frente.

El grupo avanzó adentrándose en el castillo y a su paso, atravesando las puertas, las personas que se hallaban a sus lados poco a poco fueron inclinándose. Sasuke rió por dentro, sabía que no era necesario ese gesto, no acostumbraba a que lo traten como una realeza al igual que su padre, a pesar de serlo, solo eran necesarias las palabras como "alteza" "majestad" y nada más que eso. Con la presencia de forasteros seguro debían ponerse respetuosos.

Hinata miraba asombrada todo a su paso, la arquitectura era de piedra en todos lados, grisácea dando un leve tono de tristeza. Vaya que era deprimente el sitio. No vio ni una sola planta donde sus ojos pasaran, lo único que hacia el ambiente verdoso era el moho que crecía en algunas paredes. Un largo camino conducía a un patio inmenso, al que aún no llegaban, a cada lado unas enormes fuentes de piedra sin agua – o tal vez congelada – adornaban el sitio. Se podría decir que era una estancia netamente militar, más que todo. Los susurros y el bullicio provenientes del segundo patio llamaron la atención de Hinata, aunque no se podía esperar menos.

Ni bien atravesaron la siguiente puerta y muralla, la imagen de una gran cantidad de personas reunidas dándoles la bienvenida dejaron sorprendidos a los muchachos, es especial al pelinegro. Hinata estaba feliz de sentirse aceptada.

\- **Pero que….** – las palabras murieron en la boca de Sasuke, ¿por qué su padre hacia todo eso para unas simples forasteras?

\- **Majestad, tenga la más cordial bienvenida al palacio de hielo, los reyes están esperando** – Sasuke sonrió al alto y robusto caballero situado a en una de las puertas, era uno de los Lord del Fuego que al parecer había venido de visita, junto a todos los nobles situados en el gran patio.

\- **Shikaku no es necesa…** \- pero no termino de decir la oración cuando el hombre el hombre extendió su mano hacia la ojiluna y dio una reverencia.

\- **Agradezco la gran acogida** – sonrió la Hyuga.

En ese momento Sasuke realmente quedó pasmado. Shikaku acababa de referirse a la peliazul con el título de princesa. ¿Era una princesa? Y si realmente lo era, significaba que era la princesa de la Hoja, Hinata…

\- **Hinata Hyuga** – se acercó una bella mujer con cabello violeta, Anko Mitarashi, una dama amiga muy cercana de Mikoto, ella también se inclinó ante la ojiluna – **es un placer conocerla, Soy Anko Mitarashi, bienvenida a nuestro humilde reino, ofrecemos nuestro apoyo a la delicada situación que atraviesa su familia.**

\- **Muchas gracias** – le devolvió el gesto Hinata. El humor de Sasuke había caído, por enésima vez en el día. Había sido burlado por esa mujer todo ese tiempo, ¿tan difícil era decirle quién era?

\- **Eres una embustera** – le susurró el Uchiha a Hinata, con su mirada siempre en frente. Hinata volteó a verlo con mala cara.

\- **¿disculpa? –**

\- **Nunca me dijiste que eras la princesa de la Hoja, me viste la cara.**

\- **No te vi la cara, y además nunca preguntaste.**

\- **¿A sí? Somos cercanos a la familia real… -** imitó la voz de Hanabi – **si claro, si son eso, ¿se rieron lo suficiente?**

\- **¿en serio eres la princesa de la Hoja?** – se unió Naruto – **vaya, y yo tratándote como una doncella, discúlpeme su alteza** – se reverenció el rubio – **Gaara piensa lo mismo, ¿no es cierto? –** le dio un leve codazo.

\- **Si…** \- ambos se miraron cómplices, Hinata y el pelirrojo. Sasuke los miró y no pudo evitar reír sarcástico.

\- **No, ¿en serio lo sabias?** – se dirigió al muchacho – **tu si sabias que era la princesa.**

\- **Vamos, no tienes que reclamárselo, es Gaara de la Hoja, le debes respeto** – lo defendió Hinata.

\- **Si, ya nos habíamos visto antes** – la situación en la que se había enredado era incómoda, el había llegado al reino del fuego tratando de agradarles y ahora estaban molestos.

\- **Es comprensible** – dijo finalmente el rubio – **aunque hubiera sido bueno que lo sepamos desde antes.**

\- **Si, eso está claro** – volvió a atacar Sasuke.

\- **¿acaso eso cambia las cosas?** – lo miró retadora Hinata.

\- **No, pero al menos me hubiera sentido mejor al saber que a quien le hablo de aquella forma es a la engreída Hinata Hyuga.**

\- **Eres un patán… -** se quejó Hinata.

\- **Si, aquí estamos –** habló Hanabi para junto a ellos y a Malika, de alguna forma solo hablaban entre ellos dejándolas de lado.

\- **Vamos Sasuke, háblale bien, es la princesa Hyuga, de todos modos no merece eso** – los chicos las ignoraron por completo.

\- **Si, como sea** – se dio la vuelta Sasuke enfadado.

\- **Discúlpalo, solo está en shock al saber quién eres.**

\- **No es cierto** – increpó el Uchiha aún sin mirarlos – **y ya cierren la boca y avancemos, mi padre por lo visto ha organizado una bienvenida para las princesitas así que démonos prisa.**

El cortejo siguió avanzando en dirección al centro del patio, donde los reyes estaban parados alrededor de la muchedumbre de alta clase. A su paso todos reverenciaban y saludaban alegres, mientras los reyes avanzaban a paso lento para darles el alcance. Finalmente se encontraron cara a cara. Sasuke dio una mirada fugaz a su padre recriminatoria, al haberse recién enterado, y otra más amable saludando a su madre. Posterior, de la nada, con suavidad tomó de la cintura a Hinata causando que la chica se estremezca, aunque en realidad era para ayudarle a subir el escalón de suelo que los separaba de la realeza, y así estuvieran más cerca. La ojiluna lo miró sorprendida por el toque, pero este restó importancia ignorándola.

\- **Alteza** – saludó Hinata con una gran reverencia – **agradezco volver a verlo** – Sasuke rodó los ojos, ahora resultaba que su padre no solo había omitido decir que la dama era una princesa sino que también se habían visto antes, lo que significaba posiblemente que eso ya estaba acordado. O tal vez se hayan visto en su ceremonia de compromiso, ya que su padre había sido invitado a eso, estaba actuando paranoico – **y a usted –** miró a Mikoto y volvió a darle reverencia **– es un honor conocerla** – ambas se sonrieron, Mikoto, elegante como siempre la miró agradecida y se inclinó con sutileza.

\- **El placer es mío** – respondió a la chica.

\- **Permítame presentar a mi hermana menor Hanabi** – la mencionada dio un paso delante y, al igual que su hermana, dio una reverencia a los reyes.

\- **Altezas** – saludó la menor, castaña.

\- **Y a mi amiga Malika, quien nos acompañó en el viaje** – La mujer de cabello color chocolate se quedó pasmado por un momento, ¿Hinata acababa de presentarla como una doncella? No supo cómo reaccionar, era un hermoso gesto de su parte, aunque no era realmente una doncella. Hinata le indicó con la mirada que deje su trance y se acerque a saludar.

\- **Es un honor altezas** – se inclinó la muchacha. Eso sí sabía bien, inclinarse a saludar.

\- **Es placer es nuestro** – sonrió Fugaku. El hombre si sabía quién era Malika, pero si Hinata deseaba presentarla como tal, no diría nada al respecto, y la trataría tal cual – **la noticia se ha corrido por el reino, ya se sabe que la heredera Hyuga está en mi palacio así que esperemos las cosas marchen bien desde ahora.**

\- **No queremos incomodar en absoluto.**

\- **Para nada –** sonrió Mikoto. A un lado Sasuke seguía mirándolos irritado. Ellas no merecían nada de eso. Ni su hospitalidad ni su buena gentileza.

\- **Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero** – la peliazul volteó a mirar al Uchiha ante las palabras de Mikoto. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un largo rato hasta que el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa ladina, confundiendo a Hinata.

\- **Si… lo fue…** \- fue todo lo que pudo decir a ello.

\- **Adelante, el almuerzo espera, no hemos probado bocado esperándolas, sería de mala cortesía** – la reino giró en dirección a la torre principal donde vivían esperando ser seguida por todos.

\- **Cariño** – dio un leve roce Fugaku llamando la atención de su esposa, a su parecer no había sonado bonito, aunque no haya tenido mala intención en sus palabras.

\- **Genial** – habló el rubio, robando una sonrisa del grupo.

\- **Adelante Naruto** – invitó Mikoto, a él y a todos los recién llegados.

El grupo siguió su camino y la muchedumbre se fue dispersando, despidiendo a los jóvenes. A Hinata no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de algunas doncellas a Sasuke o Naruto al despedirse, demasiadas insinuantes.

* * *

El comedor al igual que el castillo era un tanto lúgubre, sin embargo la decoración que tenía le daba su toque especial que lo hacía acogedor y muy bonito. En una pared, un escudo se alzaba y sobre este la enorme pintura de los reyes los observaban. Adosados a las paredes diversas flores adornaban alegrando el corazón de Hinata.

Fugaku se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, y junto a él a un lado se hallaba Mikoto. En la silla frente a ella, al otro lado de Fugaku no había nadie, ni nadie se acercó a ella, algo que extraño a Hinata, permaneció vacía todo el rato. Junto a ese especio, la princesa invitada, Hinata tomó asiento y frente a ella, al lado de Mikoto se sentó Sasuke. Al lado de Sasuke se sentó Naruto y posteriormente Gaara, y al lado de Hinata se sentaron Hanabi y finalmente Malika. La mesa era muy larga, para albergar a unas 20 personas, no tantas como en el lujoso comedor real de su palacio en la Hoja. Del otro lado de la mesa figuras distinguidas del Fuego tomaron asiento, entre ellos las dos personas que saludaron a Hinata, Anko y Shikaku, y otras más personas.

Del lado de Hinata una variedad de bandejas se habían colocado donde abundaba el pescado y otros vegetales, mientras para los demás había diversidad de platos, pero en el centro como platillo principal, sin sorprender a Hinata, se encontraba venado.

\- **Espero les agrade –** habló Mikoto dulcemente – **los pescadores reales se tomaron su tiempo y las cocineras hicieron un buen trabajo. No es común encontrar ese tipo de peces en nuestras tierras, en especial porque abunda uno no tan sabroso, nadie más sobrevive a tan bajos grados.**

\- **Tiene una excelente pinta** – sonrió la heredera. Sin esperar una orden Hanabi tomó su cubierto y se sirvió en su plato, el resto le siguió el juego.

La comida en un inicio fue silenciosa, con una que otra oración de parte de Fugaku a las invitadas. Sasuke permaneció en silencio comiendo y mirando de reojo de rato en rato a Hinata. Hinata no podía negarlo, el pescado estaba delicioso, sin embargo la langosta estaba insípida. Se la comió por respeto, ya que al perecer nadie más la comería. En diferentes pocillos habían colocado legumbres y cereales, como frijoles y arroz. Cuando Hinata terminó de comer sus frijoles, se decidió por comer algo de arroz, sin embargo al estirar la mano para atraer el recipiente, la mano de Sasuke Uchiha lo hizo primero, antes que se diera cuenta bajó el brazo y espero que termine. Sasuke, ajeno en sus pensamientos con una cuchara se sirvió más de tres cuartos del plato, dejando sorprendida a Hinata. Se preguntó si Sasuke si se había dado cuenta que ella lo deseaba y solo lo hacía a propósito, a estas alturas ya no le sorprendería. Cuando el Uchiha dejó el recipiente en el mismo sitio, Hinata con cierta timidez lo tomó y se sirvió lo que quedaba, llamando la atención del pelinegro.

\- **No sabía que te gustaba el arroz** – le sonrió levemente la ojiluna, y bajo para que no la escucharan los demás. Fugaku por su lado hablaba con uno de los invitados del otro lado sobre política.

\- **Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi** – le respondió con una sonrisa ladina, la misma que le había lanzado antes. La peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse – **no sabía querías, de todos modos en esta mesa o comes rápido o te adelantan** – ambos sonrieron con lo dicho por el Uchiha, sin embargo su madre, quien había presenciado todo no lo tomó de igual forma y le dio un codazo a su hijo.

\- **Sasuke** – lo reprimió – **lo siento querida, si deseas más mandaré a pedir a los criados.**

\- **No se preocupe** – se adelantó Hinata antes que llamara a alguien – **con esto es suficiente.**

\- **Yo si deseo –** habló Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos, Mikoto lo miró fijamente – **digo, si no es mucho pedir** – sonrió el rubio mostrando los dientes. Mikoto rápidamente cambio de gesto y volteó a llamar a alguien.

\- **Descuida cariño** – le dijo.

La velada prosiguió en silencio para los seis chicos, hasta que uno de los hombres sentados en al otro lado de la mesa le habló a Malika.

\- **Y dígame milady, ¿Cuál es su apellido? Me pareció no escucharlo** – la boca de la chica se abrió levemente quedándose en blanco al no saber qué contestarle. Ella no tenía apellido, era una simple criada, ni siquiera sabía lo que debía inventar ya que aquel hombre parecía saber mucho de linajes.

\- **Yo soy…** \- balbuceó inentendiblemente.

\- **Yo responderé eso** – habló Hinata, aliviando los nervios de Malika. Sasuke la miró intrigado, al igual que su hermana y que Fugaku – **los padres de Malika eran de la corte en mi palacio, sin embargo en la lamentable guerra con el reino del sonido ellos fallecieron heroicamente, dejándola huérfana. Como su madre era una gran allegada a la mía se le acogió en mi palacio, y, para evitar represalias se le quitó el apellido, su padre tuvo una gran rencilla con otro caballeros para salvar el honor de mi reino es por eso que ella corría riesgo. Como era de sangre noble, y criada en la realeza, mi padre decidió darle el apellido Hyuga, al igual que nosotras, aunque no sea de la familia real. De todos modos es mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana** \- Malika quedó sorprendida con la historia, al igual que todos, un nudo en la garganta fue necesario oprimir para dejar ir las emociones encontradas que había sentido. Parte de la historia de la ojiluna era cierta, como el hecho de sus padres y que habían fallecido sirviendo a la corona. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento fue dirigida a Hinata de parte de Malika.

\- **Es una gran historia** – habló el caballero, mirándolas a ambas.

\- **Es cierto –** finalizó el rey Uchiha. Sasuke sin embargo estaba seguro de algo, no le creía nada, Hinata para él era una niña embustera y nada de lo que salga de su boca podía ser cierto. Tendría mucho cuidado al tratarla.

Una vez acabada la velada y cuando ya todos los invitados se habían despedido de las princesas y amiga, se marcharon dejándolos a solas. Mikoto mando a llamar a los criados y pregunto si la habitación ya estaba lista, y cuando estos se lo confirmaron le pidió a Hinata y compañía quela sigan, era hora que las muchachas descansen y dejen sus cosas.

\- **Imagino que el camino fue cansado** \- le habló caminando a su costado. La manera de hablar y mirar de Mikoto extrañamente le daban a Hinata una sensación de tranquilidad.

\- **Un poco, aunque fue solo de un día, el frío en esta zona es más intenso.**

\- **Es cierto, es el punto más al norte** – sonrió Mikoto – **pero tranquila, llegarás a acostumbrarte, para mí también fue difícil en un inicio, pero felizmente ahora no me afecta** – Hinata al escuchar sus palabras le pareció extraño, pensó que Mikoto era una mujer del Fuego como su familia, peor al parecer no lo era.

\- **Al menos ya he pasado casi un año en el convento de la hermanas, aprendí a respetar la nieve** – ambas rieron.

\- **Nieve es una pero hielo es otro, aquí veras eso a tu alrededor, felizmente ya viene la primavera, así que el inicio no será tan duro.**

\- **Es increíble como se acostumbra, me sorprendió que Naruto se haya quitado su abrigo un día.**

\- **¿Naruto se desnudó en tu delante?** – paró en seco Mikoto. Hinata se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojó en un segundo. Trato de arreglarla.

\- **Bueno… llevaba una fina camisa…**

\- **Ese muchachito jamás cambia –** retomó el camino. Hinata exhaló más calmada.

* * *

En el tercer piso ingresando a un gran pasillo iluminado por el gran ventanal al final de este, se detuvieron en una oscura puerta. Junto a ésta dos macetas colgantes la decoraban de lado a lado. Hinata sonrió con el hermoso detalle. Una de las criadas se adelantó a ellas y abrió la puerta, para luego inclinarse y hacerse a un lado para que el grupo pase.

La habitación, al igual que en otras partes era grisácea, pero esta estaba decorada con finos tapices marrones, que le daban cierta elegancia. Era una amplia estancia, con una sala pequeña en la entrada y la cama al fondo un poco elevada. A ambos lados de ésta amplios ventanales dejaban entrar los tenues rayos solares. El grupo hizo ingreso seguidas de otras criadas, esperando que su señora les de alguna indicación. Hinata recorrió el sitio detrás de Mikoto, palpando con su mano lo que veía. Los sillones eran de cuero oscuro, pero estaban adornados con bellos cojines de colores para darles un poco más de vida. A un lado de la salita, una hermosa cómoda de algún metal dorado, algo oxidado dándole carácter destacaba, con una silla para que la usuaria se sentara a admirarse en el enorme espejo ovalado. Al lado del espejo una gran chimenea apagada resaltaba en la estancia al igual que la sala, era toda de piedra y algunos detalles de madera oscura, tan alta como peligrosa. Del otro lado un gran armario ocupaba la mitad de una pared tapizada. Todo era muy bonito, a pesar de lo lúgubre del sitio.

\- **Esta era la habitación que preparamos para tu llegada** – habló Mikoto haciendo que las chicas la miraran – **lo lamento, no sabíamos que llegarían más de una, Fugaku me habló únicamente de ti Hinata –** la princesa no supo que responderle. Era cierto, algo así le mencionó Sasuke antes, había sido una decisión que ella misma había tomado.

\- **Lo siento** – se disculpó avergonzada, había incomodado a la familia que las estaba ayudando – **es que no podía dejar a mi hermana y amiga solas.**

\- **No te preocupes por eso, ya estamos preparando dos habitaciones adicionales para ellas, antes que termine el día estoy segura que podrán verlas. Por el momento pueden acomodarse aquí contigo.**

\- **Oh no se preocupe por eso** – habló rápidamente Hinata – **podemos entrar las tres en solo una, no necesitamos más espacio** – Malika y Hanabi asintieron siguiéndole la corriente.

\- **Pero como se les ocurre** – respondió la reina – **claro que no permitiré eso, son mis invitadas y quiero que estén cómodas.**

\- **Para nada** – habló esta vez Malika – **Hinata dice lo correcto, podemos caber aquí las tres juntas.**

\- **Claro que no –** la Uchiha no se daba por vencida – **ya le di la orden a mis criadas que alisten dos habitaciones más y así será, y no se hable más al respecto** – a las tres chicas no les quedó otra que sonreír y aceptar rendidas, pero agradecidas.

Cuando Mikoto se retiró para que arreglen sus cosas, Hanabi lo primero que hizo fue tirarse a la enorme cama.

\- **Que suavidad, cuanto la extrañaba** – dijo acariciando la colcha extendida.

\- **Es cierto –** dijo Hinata acariciando la cama – **hace tanto que no dormimos con decencia** – Malika sonrió por lo dicho por las princesas, y no mentían, en el convento habían camas, pero eran muy duras y por lo general a Hinata le afectaban con grandes moretones – **vamos no te quedes ahí y pruébala –** le habló Hinata – **mejor amiga**.

Malika le respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad, y antes que diga algo más se lanzó a la cama, las tres rieron y dentro de poco se quedaron dormidas.

Unos golpes en la puerta las despertaron, Hinata abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que la claridad había bajado, dando una bella vista del atardecer desde una delas ventanas. Se sobó los ojos con delicadeza y bajó de la cama, al igual que Malika, Hanabi seguía sin reaccionar en medio de la cama.

\- **Hinata, ¿podemos pasar?** – era la voz de Mikoto. En un segundo Malika corrió hacia la puerta atravesando toda la estancia mientras Hinata con los dedos se peinaba. Lentamente abrió la puerta.

\- **Alteza** – saludó a la pelinegra, quien ingresó seguida de un grupo de criadas.

\- **Por todos los cielos, ya ha oscurecido aquí dentro –** habló la Uchiha – **debieron avisarme, por favor Trisha enciende las velas.**

Rápidamente la criada, junto a otra se situaron a un lado, de la pared donde, sin que antes las chicas lo hubiesen notados, desataron una soga que sostenía un enorme y muy bonito candelabro en medio de la pequeña sala. Sin que Hinata haya sabido cómo, la mujer encendió una hoja larga para luego pasarla por las decenas de velas que portaba el instrumento metálico, y una a una se fueron prendiendo trayendo luz al cuarto. Cuando terminaron la maniobra, una de las dos criadas jaló con cuidado la cuerda y el candelabro volvió a su sitio inicial en el techo, colgando. Con ese tono todo se veía más hermoso.

\- **Enciendan la chimenea** – habló Mikoto cuando terminaron con el candelabro – **veo que aún no han desempacado –** se dirigió a ellas la reina – **no se preocupen, aquí conmigo está Omito, ella las atenderá por el momento, a ustedes dos las atenderán otras personas –** dijo mirando a Hanabi y Malika.

\- **Muchas gracias** – respondieron al unísono.

\- **Por el momento Omito las ayudará en lo que necesiten, encender el hogar, el candelabro, ordenar su cama, llevar la comida, para lo que quieran** – Hinata agradeció con la sonrisa, las cosas volvían a ser las mimas que en el pasado, solo que en su palacio a ella la servían muchas más criadas, cada una con una tarea asignada – **y hablando de comida** – dos ciadas más ingresaron portando bandejas, en una con platos tapados y en otra con tazas y una especie de tetera, con cuidado la colocaron en la mesa en el centro de la salita – **es la hora del té así que se los hemos traído a la cama –** rió Mikoto **– espero les agraden, traje algunos dulces de nuestra tierra en vista que será lo que comerán en este tiempo y de beber un poco de té. Sírveles cariño** – indicó a la criada, Omito. A Hinata le agradaba la forma en que Mikoto se dirigía a todos, siempre buena, siempre amablemente, hasta el momento. Pensó en su padre, él era demandante - y claro estaba - era el rey, superior a todos.

\- **Huele delicioso, muchas gracias** – se acercó Malika a observar luego que Omito sirviera en los platos.

\- **Tomen asiento, mientras las ayudan a desempacar sus maletas, veo que no lo han hecho aún, el viaje debió ser realmente cansado** – el grupo volteó a mirar a Hanabi, que a pesar de la bulla y voces no se había movido de su posición en la cama ni un solo momento. Rieron.

\- **Gracias** – dijo Hinata cuando le alcanzaron su plato.

\- **En fin las dejo nuevamente solas, espero se hayan dado cuenta que ahí hay un baño** – señalo una puerta a un lado de la cama – **pídanle a Omito y ella llenará la bañera con agua caliente. En un par de horas avisaré para que bajen a tomar la cena, como es el primer día pueden quedar dentro si desean, mañana temprano les enseñaré todo el palacio y les presentaré a más personas** – las chicas sonrieron agradecidas – **esto es tan emocionante** – dijo Mikoto bajito, más para ella misma antes de dar la vuelta, sin embargo las palabras de una de las criadas atrajo la atención de la reina.

\- **Disculpe alteza** – le habló a Hinata – **¿es toda su ropa?** – Mikoto miró sorprendida la cantidad de vestidos que Hinata poseía, y ni que hablar de calzado, con las justas llegaba a la decena y la mayoría eran repetidos, seguro algo que le dieron en su estaría en el convento, Hinata no podía estar más avergonzada.

\- **¿eso es todo?** – habló Mikoto, mirando a Hinata. No sabía dónde meterse, que la tierra se la tragara.

\- **Si…** -dijo tímida.

\- **No es posible** – se acercó al armario **– es muy poco para una princesa, y además no abrigará lo suficiente, no tienes abrigos.**

\- **Si, cuando vine aquí no tenía idea de que hiciera tanto frío** – se defendió la ojiluna abochornada.

\- **No se diga más, mañana mismo llamaré a mi modista que te tome medidas, a las tres de una vez, no permitiré que mis invitadas solo tengan esto –**

\- **Claro que no alteza –** no permitiría eso, ya habían hecho demasiado por ellas **– eso será suficiente, hemos sobrevivido casi un año, no será molestia.**

\- **Este tiene un gran agujero** – dijo Omito mostrando su mejor vestido. Eso no podía ser más humillante.

\- **No se diga más he dicho** – finalizó el tema – **en menos de una semana unos preciosos vestidos estarán en su armario, tómenlo como obsequio de bienvenida** – a Malika y Hinata no les quedó más que agradecer sinceramente por todo, devolviendo el gesto Mikoto con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción – **descuiden, ahora si las dejo solas** – se dio la vuelta seguida por todas las criadas, excepto Omito – **y por favor, llámenme solo Mikoto.**

El tiempo transcurrió y Hanabi finalmente despertó a comer algo. Los dulces eran exquisitos y ni que hablar del té muy bien cargado. Posteriormente las chicas se dieron un baño luego que omite llenó la bañera tres veces y al terminar de alistarse la última otra criada avisó que la hora de cenar había llegado.

* * *

\- **Cariño, alcánzame el azúcar** – la cena fue más pequeña, a pesar de que la mesa igualmente fue llenada de diversidad de cosas, no era tan pomposa como en el almuerzo. Sasuke alcanzó a su madre el depósito que se hallaba del otro lado – **el rey se disculpa por su ausencia** – miró a las chicas, era cierto estaban todos menos Fugaku y algunos de los señores que acompañaron en un inicio. Anko y otra mujer más, más otros dos hombres seguían presentes.

\- **Descuide** – habló Hinata.

Una gran variedad de panes estaban frente a ella, en los que uno de ellos destacó por su delicioso aromo. Con cierta timidez y esta vez vigilando que Sasuke no le ganara el último que quedaba, lo tomó y se lo llevó a su plato. Mikoto estaba sumergida en una conversación con las doncellas. Hinata apreció fijamente lo que tenía en sus manos, era una masa de pan en forma de espiral, enrollada, y sobre ella una fina capa blanquecina la decoraba. De solo olerla ya se le hacía agua a la boca, de manera extraña. Lentamente se lo llevó a la boca dando un gran bocado, para de igual manera saborearlo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sin pensarlo comió un poco más. Era sin duda la cosa más deliciosa que había probado. No paró hasta terminarlo. Frente a ella Sasuke observó todo curioso, sin evitar sonreír ante la expresión de Hinata. Cuando terminó de pasarlo miró al otro lado de la mesa buscando otro.

\- **¿Deseas más?** – preguntó Sasuke divertido, aunque su semblante serio no lo abandonaba. Hinata lo miró levemente avergonzada.

\- **¿Cómo?**

\- **El rollo de canela, deseas otro** – eso ultimo no fue una pregunta, parecía algo demandante.

\- **¿así se llama?** – respondió Hinata.

\- **Sí, es tradicional en mi tierra.**

\- **Es delicioso, nunca antes lo había probado** \- dijo fascinada. Naruto rápidamente se unió a ellos.

\- **¿En serio te han gustado?** – pregunto el rubio, respondiendo Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza – **me alegra porque no es que quiera presumir pero yo preparo los mejores rollos de canela del fuego** – Sasuke rodó los ojos al ver el protagonismo que había tomado su compañero y como Hinata lo veía admirada.

\- **¿tú preparaste estos? Están deliciosos –**

\- **No** – sonrió sonrojado – **yo no hice estos, pero si deseas algún día puedo prepararte.**

\- **Eso sería maravilloso** – sonrió tímida la ojiluna – **no sabía que cocinabas.**

\- **Cocinero cocinero no, pero me gusta hacer postres, y no se quejan, soy muy bueno ¿verdad Sasuke?** – le dio un codazo de complicidad. Por su lado el Uchiha miró a otra parte ignorándolo.

\- **Que increíble, verdaderamente, me muero por probar algo tuyo** – Naruto no pudo evitar disimular una risa por las palabras tan endoble sentido que dijo Hinata, a la vez que Gaara casi se atora con su bebida. La Hyuga no entendió que causó tanta gracia así que solo siguió la corriente. Por su lado Sasuke no podía estar más irritado, Hinata era realmente tonta.

\- **Lo siento** – se disculpó Naruto recobrando la compostura – **cuando quieres dejo que pruebes –** levantó una ceja pícaro, recibiendo una inocente sonrisa de la Hyuga.

Una vez terminada la cena el grupo de chicas en la entrada del comedor se despidió de los distinguidos invitados y la reina, y al despedirse de los jóvenes, Hinata se tomó su tiempo con Naruto.

\- **Espero hayas disfrutado de la cena** – habló el rubio.

\- **Si, estuvo muy agradable y todo delicioso, nunca en mi vida probé algo más rico.**

\- **Te aseguro que solo cosas deliciosas comerás en el Fuego, es nuestro rasgo, eso y que somos trabajadores.**

\- **Ya lo creo** – le sonrió como respuesta.

\- **Espero verte mañana, te presentaré a mis demás amigos, solemos pasar la tarde en el jardín lateral o a veces entrenando.**

\- **¿Tú eres guerrero? –** preguntó curiosa la peliazul, en su mente recordó ver a Naruto con una espada en su traje cuando lo vio por primera vez.

\- **Estas hablando con el Lord comandante –** dio una leve inclinación para agregarle drama, haciendo reír a Hinata.

\- **¿en serio? El placer es mío** – se inclinó siguiendo la corriente –

\- **Bueno, realmente no lo soy pero lo seré pronto, en si es mi título pero como aun soy muy joven estoy en entrenamiento para serlo con un pupilo, en unos meses serpa la ceremonia para convertirme finalmente, por algo soy el mejor de los guerreros de la guardia.**

\- **Vaya, es muy impresionante.**

\- **Sí, mi padre también fue Lord comandante, pero falleció en batalla y yo sigo sus pasos.**

\- **Siento mucho eso…** \- fue todo lo que pudo responder la ojiluna.

\- **Descuida, fue hace mucho tiempo.**

\- **Entonces nos veremos mañana después del desayuno, es probable que no los acompañe en la mesa, pero espero verte pasado eso** – y a modo de despedida, tomó delicadamente su mano y la besó, sonrojando a la Hyuga – **que descanse alteza –** Hinata no pudo ocultar su sonrisita tonta, Naruto le atraía mucho y era todo un caballero con ella, estaba en la cima.

\- **Solo dime Hinata** – y así, el rubio sonriente dio la vuelta y se marchó del sitio, seguido de Gaara quien le lanzó una mirada y sonrisa a Hinata de despedida, no era necesario tanta sutileza con el pelirrojo. Volteó a mirar a su hermana y Malika, quienes ya se dirigían pisos arriba a la alcoba, estaban agotadas, mientras Hinata volteó a buscar a Sasuke para despedirse, a pesar de todo era una persona educada, sin embargo el muchacho ya se había marchado, no le sorprendía.

* * *

El sitio seguía iluminado por las velas y la chimenea. Luego de agradecer a Omito e indicarle que podía retirarse, esta les dijo que las despertaría temprano para ayudarles en lo que necesiten, y que si deseaban algo a mitad de la noche podían tocar la campanilla ubicada a un lado de su cama, la cual había pasado inadvertida para Hinata hasta el momento. Luego de la despedida se marchó a descansar a otro sitio, no sin antes apagar las velas del candelabro.

Una vez cambiadas y aseadas, las muchachas se acomodaron en la enorme cama y entraron en calor con el fuego cálido de la chimenea, charlaron un poco y sin darse cuenta se dejaron rendir por el sueño.

* * *

 _El campo de batalla era enorme, soldados de diferentes bandos peleaban a muerte y el olor a sangre inundaba las fosas nasales dándole náuseas. Nunca olió algo tan desagradable. Caminó entre la multitud enardecida, cabezas voladas, brazos mutilados, tripas por doquier, era la escena más terrible que había visto. Deseo huir de ahí de inmediato. Corrió hacia un lado del gran valle cuando delante un hombre se atravesó para cerrarle el paso. Levantó la pesada espada con intención de acabar con su vida, por lo que petrificada solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor del sujeto. Como si no le perteneciera su cuerpo se movió solo y un grito ahogado fue todo lo que oyó, estaba claro que el grito no provino de ella, y cuando lentamente abrió los ojos, la expresión horrorosa del tipo delante de ella no hizo más que causarle pánico. Bajó la mirada y al estómago del hombre cuando se dio cuenta que una larga espada lo había atravesado, quitándole la vida. Con un movimiento brusco lo arrojó lejos para liberarla y lentamente subió el objeto hasta situarlo delante. Es ahí cuando, reflejada en la hoja, vio su imagen, la imagen del castaño Hyuga mirando fijamente, con una perceptible sonrisa de triunfo, orgullo, aunque manchado de sangre. Neji._

Hijata se levantó sobresaltada. Estaba empapada en sudor a pesar de la fría noche. Todo estaba igual que antes, levemente oscuro alumbrado por el fuego de la chimenea. Respiró sobresaltada esperando que sus latidos disminuyeran y se relajara. Hanabi y Malika seguían durmiendo tranquilas, no sintieron nada, por lo que, cuando dejó de agitarse y recobró los 5 sentidos y supo que no era más que aquellos extraños sueños de costumbre, se acostó esperando que el sueño volviera, algo que de manera rara no tardó en suceder.

Los leves pero muchos golpes en la puerta de parte de Omito despertaron a las chicas, una vez les ordenaron que ingresen una fila de criadas ingresó portando cubetas de agua caliente, lo primero que acostumbraban hacer al despertar los del Fuego era darse un rico baño para entrar en calor de la fría noche, y así lo hicieron.

Luego de cambiarse y arreglarse para el nuevo día, bajaron a la primera planta donde los reyes ya esperaban junto al desayuno. Fugaku se veía relajado, más sencillo de vestimenta que el día anterior, al igual que su esposa, quien a pesar de ello no perdía la elegancia y su belleza.

\- **Adelante, tomen asiento chicas, las estábamos esperando** – Fugaku saludó con un ademán de cabeza, poco a poco se daba cuenta que en realidad no era mucho de hablar el hombre, por el contrario de Mikoto.

\- **Buenos días** – saludaron al unísono. La mesa al igual que la cena llevaba gran cantidad de panes y leche fresca. Amenamente comieron, aunque Hinata se sintió un tanto decepcionada que los chicos esta vez no las acompañaran, a pesar que Naruto ya se haya disculpado desde un día antes, será tal vez que tiene su propia casa.

\- **Y dime Hinata, ¿has tenido una tutora que te enseñe las artes, es decir como tu maestra?** – ojos cristalinos de la muchacha observaron a la reina. Esa mañana se veía realmente hermosa, con el cabello suelto y no recogido como lo traía un día antes. Su cabello era largo y liso y presentaba unos mechones cortos a ambos lados de la cara que, junto a sus enormes ojos negros, la hacían idéntica a su hijo.

\- **Si, lady Nori fue mi tutora desde que tengo recuerdos, ella me instruyó en las artes y enseñó historia.**

\- **Es grandioso, aquí también tenemos tutoras, pero asumiendo que ya eres toda una jovencita supongo que no las necesitas.**

\- **Descuide, se todo lo necesario** – le sonrió como respuesta.

\- **A todo esto, ¿Qué edad tienes?** – pregunto curiosa la Uchiha.

\- **16 años** – respondió llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

\- **16 años, desde luego no eres una niña** – miró a su esposo que estaba entretenido mirando su taza – **seguro debes ya estar comprometida –** aquellas palabras causaron un leve rubor en las mejillas de Hinata. ¿estaba o no comprometida?

\- **Recuerdas que hace un tiempo viajé a la hoja por el compromiso de Hinata** – habló Fugaku.

\- **Oh… cierto, que tonta** – sonrió la mujer.

\- **Pero no sucedió, por los atentados que te mencioné, no se terminó la ceremonia.**

\- **Oh…** \- lo meditó en silencio – **es una pena, debes haberte puesto triste, aunque es curioso, por otro lado tengo a mi Sasuke, no tienes idea de lo que batallamos por que quiera comprometerse, es un año mayor que tú, hace unos meses cumplió 17 y es el hombre más rebelde que conozco** – Hinata no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, fue un dato interesante saber el estado de Sasuke aunque un tanto innecesario para ella, ¿o sí lo era? – **aunque pretendientes no le faltan** – rio picara, Fugaku sonrió un tanto avergonzado y a la vez orgulloso al recordar la larga lista de muchachas que se morían por su hijo, tal como pasó con él en su juventud – **pero no te sientas mal, el mundo no acabe con fallar en tu compromiso, verás que hay cosas más importantes en esta vida.**

\- **Es cierto –** habló finalmente Hinata – **aunque en realidad si estoy comprometida** – Mikoto levantó una ceja curiosa al igual que su esposo, mientras Hanabi y Malika la miraron esperando que continuara Hinata – **en mi familia se trazan los compromisos desde nuestro nacimiento así que, aunque no haya ceremonia su estoy comprometida.**

\- **Es una pena –** habló bajo Mikoto, aunque todos la habían escuchado – **quiero decir, y bueno ¿Quién es el afortunado?**

\- **Neji Hyuga** – se le adelantó Fugaku. Mikoto miró a la muchacha.

\- **Oh… el sobrino de Hiashi.**

\- **Sí, es mi primo** – se sonrojó Hinata, por lo que tuvo que dar un sorbo a su leche para disimular, no supo cómo saltar aquel incómodo tema. Malika sonrió gustosa que Hinata aun valorara a alguien noble como Neji como su futuro esposo, tal como dictaba la tradición familiar, mientras Hanabi disimulaba su molestia, aún seguía resentida con el muchacho.

\- **Ya veo…** \- fue todo lo que dijo Mikoto.

\- **Disculpen** – las puertas se abrieron haciendo girar en esa dirección al grupo en la mesa. Hinata agradeció que se haya interrumpido el tema aunque su alegría se borró al ver quien llegaba en la estancia. En el centro de las puertas el pelinegro Sasuke Uchiha hacia aparición cuando ya casi habían terminado, su semblante era serio, como de costumbre, y un tanto enfadado, parecía que hubiera tenido una discusión previamente, pero para Hinata era igual que siempre, era la única cara que ponía – **buen provecho** – dijo mirando a las señoritas.

\- **Ya era hora** – habló Mikoto, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, como el día anterior, al parecer era su sitio de costumbre.

\- **Buenos días** – saludó su padre, teniendo la misma respuesta del hijo. Sin mirar a nadie más se sirvió en su plato lo que le agradaba y comió en silencio por su parte Mikoto prosiguió con la otro tema de conversación con Hinata, aunque esta ya no le prestaba atención del todo, en su mente únicamente pensaba en el recién entrado Uhciha.

Al terminar el desayuno todos se marcharon y Hinata recordó la invitación que Naruto le había dado, por lo que, luego de preguntar a algunos criados, se dirigió al pequeño campo de entrenamiento al otro lado del castillo, en una zona elevada. Malika y Hanabi se entretuvieron con otras jovencitas que conocieron por lo que Hinata se disculpó y fue sola. El lugar era una cancha amplia, de tierra con gradas alrededor par que pudieran observar. Desde ahí se podía observar el inmenso mar, como era una altura, y tras este un gran poblado. Con timidez y curiosidad se acercó al sitio y observó escondida a los presentes. En el centro Naruto llevaba una pelea amistosa con Gaara, mientras otros chicos parados junto a ellos miraban. Levantó la cabeza a mirar las gradas y al fondo pudo reconocer a Sasuke, mirando concentrado la batalla. Del otro lado, casi al frente un grupo de mujeres alentaba, especialmente a Naruto, el encuentro. Hinata supuso que eran los amigos que Naruto le mencionó antes, por lo que, con decisión finalmente ingresó al sitio, y a paso acelerado y sentó en unas gradas cerca de Sasuke. Ni bien hizo aparición los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron a ella y cuando sus miradas cruzaron este miró a otro lado. Hinata rodó los ojos imaginando otro gesto descortés más del pelinegro. Se sitúa muy cerca tanto que el corazón del Uchiha extrañamente bombeó con más fuerza. No supo que era, así que lo atribuyó a una repulsión simple, como tenía a todos los Uchiha.

En silencio Hinata presenció el encuentro, tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de las chicas delante suyo y la de los hombres en el campo. Naruto y Gaara aún no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, y por orden de Sasuke de no interrumpir el encuentro, los de abajo no los detuvieron. Un largo rato pasó en el que Hinata no se pudo sentir más incómodo, sin embargo poco a poco se relajó deseando en su mente que Naruto sea el ganador de los dos. Y así sucedió, tras un golpe en la armadura Gaara cayó al suelo desarmado y Naruto levantó al aire su espada, directa a la cabeza deteniendo el corazón de la ojiluna, sin embargo la arrojó a un lado y cedió la mano a su oponente. Gaara se puso de pie y se limpió el labio con brusquedad, Hinata notó una fina hilera de sangre. Algo se dijeron que Hinata no pudo entender y luego sonrieron, nada grave había pasado.

Gaara alzó la vista y finalmente captó la presencia de la princesa, luego, al verlo mirar un buen rato en ese sitio Naruto giró a ver y se percató de igual manera. Ambos, a la misma vez se inclinaron robando una sonrisa en la ojiluna. Sasuke se puso de pie con la intención de bajar a hablarles, sin embargo antes de hacerlo giró a ver a Hinata y se acercó a ella.

\- **¿Vienes?** – dijo extendiendo su mano invitándola a cogerlo. Hinata no sabía que le pasaba, de momentos era un auténtico patán pero tras actuaba como un buen chico, cerró los ojos confundida pero par ano pensarlo mucho aceptó su mano y juntos bajaron las gradas.

\- **Gracias** – dijo seca. Su tono de voz hizo que el muchacho sonriera levemente.

Naruto giró a ver a las chicas y tras un ademán ellas también bajaron, era el momento de las presentaciones.

\- **Un placer alteza** – se inclinó ante ella un apuesto pelinegro – **mi nombre es Sai.**

\- **El placer es mío** – le sonrió Hinata. Era un hombre alto y fornido al igual que los otros. Su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos eran negros.

\- **Bienvenida** – se inclinó ahora otro de los chicos y otro más siguió luego de este. El primero, un pelinegro con el cabello largo amarrada en una coleta saludó con el nombre de Shikamaru Nara, y el segundo, uno más regordete y castaño al de Choji Akimichi.

\- **El placer es todo mío** – respondió Hinata feliz de conocer a más gente.

\- **Ellos son amigos nuestros** – habló Naruto **– te hablé de ellos anoche, al igual que estas bellas damas –** Hinata miró al grupo de chicas que estaban junto a ellos, todas inclinándose a modo de respeto – **ella es Ino Yamanaka** – una hermosa rubia saludó a Hinata primero extendiendo la mano, para posteriormente darse un beso en la mejilla. Era una mujer realmente hermosa, con unos preciosos ojos azules, más claros que los de Naruto y una larga cabellera – **ella es Shiraku Kamuno** – una mujer de cabello ceniza le dio un beso, era alta como Ino, pero en definitiva la rubia era más hermosa – **Fugiki** – esta chica llevaba el cabello en tono verde, le asentaba muy bien, y una rosa adornaba su cabello. Unos preciosos ojos grises destacaban en su rostro **– y finalmente pero no menos importante Sakura Haruno** – la última de las chicas llevaba el cabello en color rosa y corto, era muy hermosa al igual que Ino y su mirada era curiosa. Se saludaron.

\- **Me retiraré** – rompió el momento Sasuke disculpándose, Saskura esbozó una mirada de tristeza por el comportamiento alejado del pelinegro desde su llegada y porque no le pasó desapercibido las miradas que lanzó a la princesa en todo el rato. Debía actuar de inmediato. El pelinegro dejó el sitio excusándose que tenía algo importante que hacer unto a su padre y Naruto invitó a las damas a sentarse y ver una segunda ronda. Esta vez Hinata le deseó suerte y que ganara la pelea, que sería con el castaño Choji.

\- **Y dime, ¿cómo es la vida en la hoja?** – preguntó curiosa Ino sin prestar atención a la batalla. a pesar de que Naruto acababa de salir de otro encuentro su energía y vitalidad eran impresionantes.

\- **Es tranquila** – respondió Hinata preguntándose qué es lo que habrá querido preguntar realmente.

\- **Entiendo** – meditó en la respuesta – **he oído que son muy ricos, ¿es cierto?**

\- **Yo no lo diría de esa forma** – sonrió tímida Hinata.

\- **¿has venido para comprometerte con Sasuke? –** la pregunta de la peliverde puso nerviosa a la ojiluna y alarmada e histérica a Sakura. ¿su Sasuke casado con otra? Sobre su cadáver.

\- **Claro que no** – se adelantó Sakura, robado una risilla de Ino, que la conocía bien y sus sentimientos por el pelinegro – **Mikoto no permitiría eso, ¿o sí?** – miro con cierto desprecio a Hinata.

\- **Claro que no** – respondió finalmente Hinata. Sakura suspiró aliviada. De todos modos estaría alerta – **solo soy una invitada.**

\- **Bueno, si tú lo dices –** concluyó la rubia irritando a propósito a la pelirosa. El resto del momento se la pasaron charlando de la vida de Hinata y todo lo que atravesó los últimos meses. Cuando terminó el combate y Naruto se dio por ganador, fueron a tomar algo y las mujeres rápidamente se hicieron amigas. Hinata estaba feliz por ahora con su vida.

\- **Hinata** –se acercó a ella Sakura – **¿es así como puedo llamarte, o prefieres alteza?**

\- **Claro que no, llámame Hinata o Hina.**

\- **De acuerdo** – le sonrió la pelirosa **– lamento si te incomodé anteriormente, estoy muy feliz que estés aquí, algo me dice que seremos grandes amigas, soy medio psíquica.**

\- **¿en serio?** – le sonrió feliz Hinata, era lo que más deseaba, amigos – **yo también siento que seremos grandes amigas** – y concluyeron dándose un abrazo.

* * *

Alrededor de las 12 de la mañana, antes del almuerzo Hinata fue llamada a uno de los salones de la reina, de su modista esperaba para tomarle las medidas para su vestido, el turno de Hanabi y Malika ya había pasado y ahora solo faltaba ella.

El salón era enorme y precioso, adornado con bellas flores por todas partes, parecía ser el rinconcito donde la reina tenía paz y daba algo de lectura. Al fondo un enorme espejo captó la atención de Hinata y junto a este Mikoto se hallaba sentada esperando y del otro la modista con una cinta medidora en mano.

\- **Debe despojarse de su vestido alteza** – habló la mujer mirando a Hinata. Mikoto veía un libro de atuendos ajena a su conversación, por lo que Hinata decidió hacerle caso. Con mucha timidez y sonrojo en sus mejillas lentamente se sacó los zapatos y posteriormente procedió a desatarse el vestido. Ya la habían visto desnuda antes sus criadas, pero que Mikoto la viera de alguna manera la avergonzaba. De todos modos debajo de su traje llevaba un camisón, aunque era uno muy fino y casi transparente.

Una vez despojada de las prendas se colocó en una superficie alta para que la mujer procediera a medirla.

\- **Tienes una hermosa figura –** le habló Mikoto observándola, no era realmente delgada, pero sus curvas eran suficientes para saber lo cuidada que estaba.

\- **Gracias** – dijo apenas audible Hinata sonrojada. Su mirada estaba fija en el espejo, donde se apreció de cuerpo entero luego de tanto tiempo. Había bajado unos kilos por el mal rato y las tensiones que había pasado, pero igual conservaba su apariencia. El camisón era tan diminuto que apenas cubría por arriba sus pechos, dando una vista del comienzo de estos, donde en medio destacaba la bella joya.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par con cierta violencia, aunque no era de extrañarse, y de la nada el Uchiha heredero apareció en el peor momento. Hinata dio la vuelta asustada y quedó petrificada al notarlo, este por su parte se detuvo en un breve momento por la impresión que le causo verla, para desviar los ojos en dirección a su madre. Hinata rápidamente se cubrió con una tela.

\- **Sasuke** – regañó Mikoto a su hijo – **como vienes aquí en este momento, no es apropiada tu presencia, fuera** – se puso de pie en dirección al muchacho.

\- **Lo siento, no quise…** \- volteó a ver a Hinata nuevamente a los ojos, un tanto anonadado al igual que ella – **no fue mi intención, no sabía que estaban haciendo eso.**

\- **Y qué esperas, vete** – lo animó su madre.

\- **Solo vine a comunicarte algo de parte de mi padre.**

\- **Está bien, salgamos, y por favor controla tu mirada.**

Una vez los Uchiha fuera, Hinata reaccionó y exhaló todo el aire que contuvo desde su llegada. Era lo más bochornoso que le había pasado en tanto tiempo. Deseó no volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo o estaba segura se desmayaría de la vergüenza.

Mikoto regresó y se disculpó por su hijo así como anunció que había dado la orden que nadie más pase, algo que debió hacer claramente desde un principio. Luego de tomadas las medidas, Hinata seleccionó los modelos que más le agradaban y la modista prometió entregarlos antes que acabara la semana.

* * *

Antes que anunciaran el almuerzo Hinata decidió pasar por su alcoba para buscar, y cuando dobló hacia el corredor del patio, la enorme figura del pelinegro se apreció ante ella estremeciéndola. El susto inicial se disipó rápidamente cuando este le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, maliciosa, tan de Sasuke, haciendo que recuerde lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Quedó nuevamente paralizada.

\- **No pienses que lo hice a propósito** – habló haciéndola estremecerse – **fue una casualidad, es todo** – y sin decir más pasó junto a ella para marcharse, como pudo giró a verlo, y este, antes de marcharse por definitiva pronunció un par de palabras – **y por cierto, hermoso relicario** – y tras una risilla, desapareció del sitio.

Hinata bajó la mirada a su pecho, donde su escondido collar de su madre sobre sus senos no era perceptible, el único momento del día donde pudo notarse fue cuando estuvo con la modista únicamente en su camisón transparente, cuando Sasuke hizo ingreso.

Respiró agitada, Sasuke había visto más de la cuenta y ahora se lo restregaba en la cara yendo hasta su habitación a buscarla.

\- **Maldito pervertido** – dijo para sí misma ingresando a su alcoba.

* * *

Holaaaa amiguitos, como han estado? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado. Agradezco a los que siguen esta historia y a los que comentan, un saludo a NatyGaitan y darle la bienvenida. Un abrazo a todos y díganme que les pareció este capítulo, no olviden cualquier duda encantada las respondo. Buenas noches :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Salidas memorables**

El recorrido por los jardines llenos de nieve era demasiado precioso, toda la primera mala impresión que se había llevado de aquella fortaleza poco a poco se esfumaba mientras descubría cosas nuevas, y eso le emocionaba. Mikoto la acompañaba y tras ellas su séquito de criadas, en silencio mientras sostenía una gran copa de vino. Le relató parte de la historia de su reino y lo turbulento que fue en un inicio, pero que felizmente se vivían tiempos de paz y prosperidad. Hinata a su vez le habló con nostalgia de su familia, de los tiempos violentos y casi lagrimeó al hablar de su madre. Mikoto la miró con curiosidad, ciertamente conocía a aquella bella doncella la hermana menor de Hiashi y Hizashi, en el pasado, en la juventud exactamente había llegado a ser amigas, a pesar de que ella era de un mayor rango. Hinata se parecía su madre, aunque mucho más su hermana pequeña, pero era claro que le había sacado su precioso color de cabello.

\- **Tienes un cabello hermoso** – le dijo acariciándolo, era bastante lacio.

\- **Gracias** – sonrió con timidez, no era la primera vez que le lanzaban ese cumplido – **muchos dicen que es mi mejor atributo.**

\- **¿de veras?** – la miró divertida, Hinata era una niña graciosa – **el que haya dicho eso tiene en parte razón, sin embargo el mejor atributo de una chica es su personalidad, eso jamás lo olvides.**

La copa terminó y las mujeres charlaron amenamente, Mikoto preguntó a la ojiluna que tal había pasado la noche y esta mintió que no había dormido mejor en mucho tiempo. Recorrieron por completo el palacio y una vez llegaron al salón de Mikoto, Hinata se disculpó retirándose, con el pretexto de ver a su hermana.

* * *

\- **¿Qué estas observando?** – preguntó Hinata al llegar a su alcoba y ver a su hermana mirando a través de la ventana. La adolescente volteó a mirarla nerviosa y se tiró a su cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- **Solo veía el paisaje, desde aquí el atardecer es hermoso** – Hinata le sonrió con complicidad. Los atardeceres en el Fuego eran lo más precioso que había visto antes, un punto para aquel reino.

\- **Se pronostica que mañana nevará –** abrió el armario para buscar unos zapatos altos, con los que había estado pisó mal y la nieve había entrado, empapando sus medias.

\- **¿Quién lo dice? –**

\- **Mikoto –**

\- **Pensé que la primavera ya estaba en camino**

\- **Si pero dicen que cuando se acerca es cuando hay más heladas, y después de la nada todo se va. Aunque claro en esta parte del norte el frío solo disminuye, pero no se marcha del todo.**

\- **Oh…de acuerdo** – la castaña estiró su mano para coger una manzana verde del cesto junto a su cama, Omito lo había colocado ahí amablemente.

\- **¿y Malika?** – preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba.

\- **No lo sé, se quedó conversando con alguien y yo me regresé.**

\- **¿sucedió algo? Pensé que harías amigos rápido** – miró con ternura a su hermana, Hanabi era una chica difícil, era ermitaña, aislada, únicamente se desinhibía cuando aparecía Neji para jugar con ella, después se metía en su propio mundo el cual nadie, ni siquiera su propia hermana, entendía.

\- **Si hice algunos, pero creo que son muy mayores.**

\- **Gaara no es muy mayor** – Hanabi miró a Hinata sonrojada presintiendo que su hermana la había observado de más, pero Hinata seguía entretenida mirando su ropa, tal vez solo lo había dicho sin pensar demasiado.

\- **Tiene 15 años.**

\- **Y tú 13, en unos pocos meses cumplirás 14.**

\- **Igual… es un poco raro.**

\- **Si** – rió levemente Hinata **– en eso no te contradigo.**

La peliazul se sentó en uno de los sillones de la salita, y bajo la mirada de su hermana en silencio se colocó sus zapatos altos.

\- **Ya está oscureciendo, debemos llamar a Omito para que encienda las velas** – dijo mirando el techo.

\- **Déjame a mi hacerlo** – respondió emocionada su hermana y antes que la peliazul reaccione, la castaña ya se había lanzado sobre la campanita para tocarla sin parar, algo que había deseado hacer desde que llegó.

Breves minutos después llegó Omito y encendió las velas y además la chimenea, Hanabi miraba curiosa todo, tal como ella lo era. Además de eso Omito avisó a las princesas que las habitaciones de Hanabi y Malika ya estaban casi preparadas, que en algún momento la reina subiría a avisarles. Al poco rato llegó Malika contando que había conocido a un grupo de jóvenes de la capital que habían llegado a ver la bienvenida de la heredera de la Hoja, y al parecer uno de ellos había tratado de coquetearle, haciendo que las tres rían con lo sucedido.

\- **Hinata, faltan pocos días para tu cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas?** – la peliazul estaba distraída peinando su mediano cabello sentada en la cómoda dorada frente al espejo. Era cierto, había pasado ya casi un año desde que la desgracia azotó nuevamente a su reino y ahora ella, lejos de su familia – a excepción de Hanabi – iba a pasarlo, no sabía si debía ser motivo de celebración o no.

\- **Es cierto** – habló Malika - **¿Qué haremos para celebrarlo?**

\- **No sé si sería prudente** – la joven giró a verlas un tanto apenada, sabía que cuando el día llegase en lugar de reír de felicidad recordaría todo lo que sufrió el último año y se echaría a llorar, no deseaba eso – **con todos allá en la guerra, no debería estar celebrando.**

\- **Pero debemos celebrar que aún sigues viva, ¿es por lo que luchan no?** – no supo que parte de lo dicho por su hermana le dolió más, si el hecho de las sangrientas luchas o que ella piense que lo más importante por ahora era ella, y no también Hanabi. Eso no era cierto, al menos para ella.

\- **Luchan por las dos Hana, no lo olvides, de lo contrario no te hubieran mandado al igual que yo lejos, ellos desean protegernos** – con pesar recordó las palabras de su padre al momento de su despedida, y como sin un atisbo de tristeza pensó enviar a Hanabi al convento de por vida y así alejarla del asunto de la corona, enclaustrarla como hermana de los dioses. Ella no tendría el corazón para haber permitido eso.

\- **Bueno, si tú lo dices** … - respondió la adolescente echándose otra frutilla a la boca, restando importancia a las cosas como siempre hacía. Hinata volteó a mirar a Malika quien entendía lo que debía sentir Hanabi, era mejor ignorar y dejar pasar que asimilar que para su familia no era la importante. Con un gesto le pidió callar.

\- **En fin… creo que será eso, no celebraré este año un cumpleaños más solo hasta que regresemos y lo hagamos con padre y Neji.**

\- **Que sea lo que tú elijas** – la apoyó Malika.

Unos golpes en la puerta irrumpieron la conversación algo nostálgica, era Mikoto que deseaba hablar con ellas. Bajo la orden de Hinata Omito, quien había estado aseando el baño en completo silencio abrió la puerta y la reina y sus criadas ingresaron. Mikoto parecía feliz, al igual que siempre.

\- **Hola hola, no fue mi intención irrumpir la charla** – sonrió amablemente – **espero que no hayan estado quejándose de algún infortunio en mi palacio** – las tres chicas negaron rápidamente siguiendo la misma sonrisa con la que Mikoto les hablaba.

\- **Claro que no, estamos muy cómodas aquí téngalo por seguro, además que felices** – rápidamente su sonrisa se borró, analizando sus propias palabras y Mikoto entendió eso, debía extrañar a su familia, no que hablar sobre la guerra. Prefirió no decirle nada.

\- **Las princesas charlaban de la celebración de un año más de vida de Hinata alteza, no se preocupe** – con la boca abierta las tres giraron a ver sorprendidas a la criada que las había delatado, era una chismosa.

\- **Omito…** \- llamó la atención Malika suavemente, pero la criada desvió los ojos como si no se tratara de ella y luego de una despedida de la reina regresó al baño.

\- **¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿en serio? –** los ojos de Mikoto se iluminaron – **¿y cuando es ese día?**

\- **El 27 de diciembre** – contestó de mala gana.

\- **Pero si queda solo una semana, increíble** – se alegró Mikoto – **por los dioses, hay tanto que hacer, pudiste decirme antes cariño, ahora mismo llamaré a unos contactos.**

\- **Espere alteza** – la detuvo Hinata – **no sé si sería prudente… yo…**

\- **¿Pero cómo no va a ser?** – la miró fijamente – **17 años no se cumplen todos los días, déjamelo todo a mí, y puedes ponerte uno de los preciosos vestidos que mande a coser, ya lo veo todo** – Hinata puso los ojos en blanco, era lo último que deseaba en ese momento, pero tampoco no quería ser descortés y Mikoto se veía emocionada con solo pensarlo, sería una bruja si le cortara la ilusión, por lo que únicamente atinó en sonreír, aceptando la idea.

Las tres chicas salieron de la alcoba junto a la reina y sus criadas, en dirección al segundo piso donde se ubicaban los cuartos disponibles para Malika y Hanabi.

\- **Lamento que no puedan estar en el mismo piso, pero eran los que podíamos disponer, ya no habían más en el de arriba** – se disculpó Mikoto al ver el gesto de Hanabi.

\- **Para nada, más bien nosotros lamentamos causarle inconvenientes.**

\- **Ya sabes que hago todo esto gustosa querida, no me incomodan para nada.**

Las habitaciones eran en si amplias casi tanto como la de Hinata, sin embargo la de la peliazul lo era mucho más. Les asignaron sus propias criadas y luego de ordenar pasar sus maletas al otro sitio, las dos chicas se asentaron, a todo eso ya había anochecido.

Con cansancio Hinata regresó a su alcoba, donde el pasillo ya estaba oscurecido únicamente alumbrado por las velas junto a cada puerta. Ingresó y luego de comprobar que Omito se había marchado, se tiró a su suave colchón. No había tenido tiempo en todo el día para meditar en aquel sueño, donde vio a Neji asesinar a un hombre en batalla, era de esperarse, para eso eran las guerras, solo que nunca antes lo había visto actuar frente a ella. Por alguna razón le estremeció eso. Ella ya había visto morir a hombres, incluso Fugaku Uchiha asesinó a uno que trató de herirla delante de ella en su propio palacio, pero ver a Neji, con aquello ojos enardecidos y en medio del inmundo olor a peste en forma de sangre, era algo que una vez dentro no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Quizá era una señal para preguntar como estaba, casi un año había pasado y hasta ahora no sabía nada de su familia, lo mejor sería escribir una carta y dársela a Fugaku, ya él se encargaría de enviar a alguien para que le haga el favor. Se giró a un lado de la cama y tocó la campanita, esperando que Omito llegara y así pedirle una pluma y papeles blancos.

Una vez con los materiales necesarios y Omito fuera, se fijó en una lamparilla de vela en un estante junto a su cama. Jaló un banquito de madera y cogió el instrumento, para luego de encender uno de los papeles en la chimenea, procedió a encender la lámpara. Era justo lo que necesitaba. La colocó en la mesilla del sillón y empezó a redactar.

 _"Querido Neji, soy tu prima H.H. quiero informarte que estoy muy bien aquí, papá y tú no tienen que preocuparse…"_

Se detuvo u momento, ¿Neji ya sabía que ella estaba en la fortaleza de Fugaku? Eso estaba claro, de lo contrario no hubiese llegado hasta ahí, siguió escribiendo.

 _"Hanabi está conmigo, pero no se lo digas a papá, el desea mantenerla en el convento…"_

Paró de nuevo. ¿y si esa carta pasaba primero por las manos de Hiashi? No expondría de esa forma a su hermana. Arrugó el papel y empezó de nuevo.

 _"Querido Neji, soy tu prima H.H., quiero informarte que estoy muy bien aquí, papá y tú no tienen que preocuparse…"_

¿Estoy bien aquí? Qué clase de saludo era ese, no todo gira alrededor tuyo Hinata – se dijo a sí misma. Que estupidez. Arrugó de nuevo el pale y empezó de muevo.

Una hora después 12 hojas adornaban en suelo mientras Hinata se esmeraba con su papel número 13, siempre había algo que no le gustaba de lo que redactaba así que arrugaba y empezaba de nuevo. Cuando finalmente estuvo a gusto con su redacción selló la carta y la guardó en un sobre hecho con otra hoja, mañana cuando estén a solas se lo alcanzaría a Fugaku.

* * *

Con paso sigiloso, el pelinegro se dirigió a la torre alterna donde dormía la pelirroja. Horas atrás había ido a visitarla y luego de relatar todo su plan le había pedido que empacara. En un principio la chica se mostró reacia, terca, no quería dejarlo atrás, pero finalmente la hizo entrar en razón. Tenerla cerca en ese momento no era más que un peligro para ambos. Tocó su puerta con golpes leves, no había guardias afuera ni alrededor, era lo mejor, nadie debía enterarse de ello.

\- **Sasuke…** \- susurró ella luego de abrir un poco la puerta para verificar de quien se trataba a esas horas, el muchacho al verla ingresó por completo.

\- **¿ya estas lista?** – un ligero equipaje se hallaba sobre la cama de la muchacha. La estancia era iluminada apenas con unos cuantos faroles, no quería que otros supieran que seguía despierta – **debemos darnos prisa.**

\- **Es que yo… -** dijo sosteniendo un vestido perla con sus dedos, su voz se notaba nerviosa y entrecortada, como si hubiera pasado las últimas horas llorando – **yo he pensado las cosas.**

\- **¿sobre? – r** espondió hosco. Odiaba cuando no seguían al pie de la letra sus planes.

\- **Tal vez si me quede…**

\- **¿si te quedas? –** respondió alzando la voz, visiblemente alterado. Calló cuando se dio cuenta que estaba formando un escándalo, así que se tocó el puente de la nariz respirando lentamente para recobrar la tranquilidad – **eso ni siquiera es una posibilidad. Partirás hoy, en un momento así que date prisa.**

\- **No en serio que lo he pensado** – dijo dando la vuelta para evitar ver su gesto, una punzada en su corazón le dolía tan fuerte desde el momento en que le dio la noticia – **estoy dispuesta a asumir todo tipo de riesgos.**

\- **No Karin** – con un poco de fuerza, más de la necesaria la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar a verlo. Lágrimas caían del rostro de la pelirroja. La miró serio – **no dejaré que corra el riesgo.**

\- **No tenemos que hacer esto** – dijo con un hilo de voz empezando a llorar. Elevó las manos a su bello rostro pidiendo algo de compasión. Él era el hombre que amaba, del que se había enamorado locamente desde que llegó a su palacio y formó parte de su harem. y ahora él se deshacía de ella de esa cruel forma – **por favor…**

Sintió algo de pena. Estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo sin embargo había llegado a estimarla. La prefería por encima de Sakura y ahora todo estaba jodido, terriblemente jodido. Había sido un idiota para permitir que pasara todo eso y ahora no había marcha atrás. Debía velar por ambos. La abrazó con delicadeza hasta que dejara de llorar, decir que no la extrañaría sería un absurdo, con ella había pasado los mejores momentos de sexo de su corta vida, también era difícil despegarse. Como nunca acarició su espalda.

\- **Lo siento Karin, pero debes entender que es lo mejor, esto lo hago para protegerte, no para deshacerme. Ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y afuera no nos esperarán hasta que se me dé la gana** – se separó de ella para mirarla con cierta severidad, había tenido demasiadas contemplaciones con la chica – **termina de una vez por todas** – con un leve suspiro de mala gana entendió lo que el pelinegro quería decirle. Debía dejar de pensaren el para pensar en ella ahora, y lo nuevo que venía. Era cierto, era lo mejor para ambos, por lo que, retomando su actuar siguió empacando.

Tapada completamente con una capa negra salió por un patio trasero. Sasuke cargaba su maleta para evitar que hiciera ruido. Se detuvieron tras un muro al oír pasar a dos guardias conversando. El frío había ingresado hasta sus huesos, había elegido las prendas incorrectas para un largo viaje. Observó por breves instantes el perfecto perfil de Sasuke. Era la definición perfecta de belleza masculina. Nunca antes en su vida había visto a un hombre más guapo que él, debía admitir que desde que lo vio supo que haría lo posible para ser suya, y aún más luego de saber cómo era, el chico rebelde y rudo, amargo y a la vez caliente. Su cabello negro despeinado le daba su toque de despreocupación típica en Sasuke, aunque cuando se lo proponía era la persona más preocupada del planeta. Le había hecho innumerables obsequios, joyas, prendas, incluso besos delante de otras, aunque claro dentro del mismo harem. Nadie fuera debía ver los actos indecorosos del príncipe. Pero ella dentro era la envidia, la envidia de todas las chicas, en especial de Sakura. Siempre competía contra ella y él siempre la elegía por encima de la pelirrosa, y es que Karin no era como ella, una fan enamorada inocentona, por el contrario la Uzumaki tenía su carácter, era capaz de convertirse en la mujer más lujuriosa con tal de complacerlo y él adoraba eso en ella. Sasuke era así, no perdía el tiempo con niñas tontas.

\- **Está despejado rápido** – la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó su mano para que se apresurara y llegaran hasta el otro lado. Fue breve, efímero pero disfrutó amargamente el acto. Nunca antes había hecho eso, nunca la había sostenido de aquella forma como en ese momento. Nunca tomó su mano y caminó con ella, y ahora, en el peor de los momentos, Karin se detuvo a disfrutarlo, temiendo que sea la primera y última vez que haga eso.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas principales lo guardias los detuvieron, pero luego de una rápida orden de Sasuke los dejaron irse. Sasuke negoció con ellos discreción y así fue la cosa. Hace meses que no salía del palacio y respirar el gélido viento hizo que su nariz sangrara, pero no le tomó importancia. Sasuke le indicó donde estaba el bote y ambos subieron, como únicos pasajeros. Miró a través de la densa niebla, el mar, blanco como siempre y azul oscuro se mecía levemente haciendo chocar entre sí los peligrosos bloques de hielo. Cerró los ojos tratando de escucharlos, para guardarse cada detalle cuando esté lejos.

\- **Del otro lado nos espera Tiko** – habló Sasuke, los ojos carmesí de la muchacha lo vieron fijamente – **te dejaré con él y regresaré al palacio, ya lo sabes** – con pesar ella miró abajo. Si, ya le había contado el plan con detenimiento, era ese el momento que menos esperaba que pasara, despedirse del chico.

\- **De acuerdo.**

\- **Será por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas mejoren** – _difícil_ , se decía ella en su mente – **junto al puerto de La Pradera un barco los esperará y los llevará a su destino. Ahí te encontrarás con Madame Ruperta, y ella te llevará consigo a su casa. Es una mujer de mucha confianza, debes obedecer lo que te diga y siempre ponerlo en primer lugar. Protégete.**

Karin volvió a mirarlo fijamente. ¿Cómo es que no le dolía? Claro, era el príncipe Uchiha, el tenida a muchas otras con quienes acostarse en su ausencia, y ella…. Ella solo lo tenía a él. Minutos después llegaron a la orilla y entre la niebla ubicaron el carruaje. Sasuke le colocó más prendas encima para que se abrigara y cuando llegó la despedida ella se trepó a sus brazos. L joven que la esperaba tuvo que desviar la mirada algo incómodo. En un inicio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero ante las lágrimas de la pelirroja, el Uchiha le siguió la corriente con un casto beso, aquellos que no solía dar. Una vez dentro del coche, bajo su atenta mirada y tras una señal, partió lejos, con destino a aquel reino tan lejos del suyo, donde la Uzumaki estaría segura y en cierto modo el moreno.

* * *

La mañana llegó y consigo un nuevo día. El tercero desde que llegó al reino del fuego, y hasta ahora las cosas iban tranquilas. Ni bien despertó Omito ingresó a llenarle la bañera con una cubeta de agua caliente para que despierte por completo. Esta vez demoró más de lo normal relajándose en la tranquila mañana hasta que se vio irrumpida por los gritos de los niños jugando fuera. Desnuda se asomó a la ventana por donde ingresaba la luz y sonrió al reconocer a un gran número dentro del palacio, riendo mientras abrían la boca dejando ingresar los copos de nieve.

Regresó a la tina antes que el agua se enfriara. Su piel blanca aún llevaba moretones y tenía algunas heridas y cicatrices secas. Un leve golpe en la puerta de parte de Omito le indico que el desayuno ya estaba listo y que los reyes ya estaban abajo.

* * *

\- **Buenos días querida, toma asiento –** saludó amable Mikoto al verla ingresar. Dio una leve inclinación a ambos recibiendo lo mismo de ellos. Sasuke ya estaba sentado al igual que Malika y comían tranquilamente. Hanabi solía llegar tarde siempre, así que no le sorprendía.

\- **Hola** – dijo secamente Sauske al verla fijamente, de alguna manera se sintió intimidada y respondió a su saludo con un simple hola mirando a otro lado. Unos golpes en la puerta irrumpieron el silencioso momento y luego de un anuncio la rubia Yamanaka ingresó a la estancia.

\- **Buenos días altezas** – saludó con una reverencia, recibió un buenos días de parte de todos.

\- **Oh cariño que bueno que te nos hayas unido, toma asiento –** señalo Mikoto un lugar vacío junto a Sasuke. Ino feliz se sentó a su lado y al verse ambos sonrieron.

El desayuno siguió ameno, con los reyes conversando entre ellos y Malika y Hinata comiendo en silencio. Ino y Sasuke no dejaron de hablar todo el momento ambos riendo antes las palabras de la chica, algo que a los ojos curiosos de Hinata fue bastante extraño. Sasuke era serio, hosco e Ino con su sola presencia había arrancado más de una risa en el muchacho en tan poco tiempo, en definitiva algo debía pasar entre ambos y eso, por alguna razón, provocó una punzada en Hinata. Una de las criadas se aproximó a la mesa luego de hacer un silencioso ingreso y agachándose junto a Mikoto, susurró algo en su oído. La expresión de la reina fue de lo más rara, aunque claramente preocupada, y tras darle una breve mirada su hijo se disculpó y se marchó dela mesa, un asunto importante había surgido.

\- **Y Hinata, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? –** los azules ojos de la rubia se posaron en Hinata, la cual sonrojada carraspeó para contestarle.

\- **Bien todo bien… -** miró a todos lados pensativa hasta que sus ojos pararon en Malika, que comía silenciosamente su pan caliente – **ah por cierto te presento a Malika, es mi amiga –** la chica miró a la rubia con cierta timidez y tras un estrechón de manos se saludaron-

\- **Encantada, soy Ino** – en ese momento hizo su aparición la menor de las Hyuga, con el rostro visiblemente cansado, como si no le hubiese dado tiempo para lavarse bien la cara.

\- **Hola –** dijo sobándose un ojo ante el espanto de Malika, quien reprochó que no haya reverenciado por respeto a Fugaku.

\- **Hola** – saludó Ino cuando la muchacha se sentó en la mesa – **soy Ino Yamanaka mucho gusto, debes ser la hermana de Hinata.**

\- **Así es** – respondió la menor con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se servía un poco de huevo revuelto y cerdo a su plato.

\- **Por supuesto, son idénticas, ¿verdad Sasuke? –** para llamar la atención del distraído muchacho tomo ligeramente su brazo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata.

\- **Si algo** – respondió antes de volverlas a ignorar y sumirse en sus pensamientos.

\- **Así que eres Hanabi Hyuga** – miró de forma coqueta a la adolescente – **debes ser la jovencita de la que Gaara habló tanto anoche, él te mencionó como la hermana de Hinata.**

\- **¿eh?** – con mucho dolor se tragó la rebanada grande de pan que se llevó a la boca para amilanar su atoramiento. Gaara había hablado de ella, ¿de ella?

\- **¿Gaara? –** habló primero la peliazul, le parecía muy curioso.

\- **Si, el mismo** – sonrió volviendo a fijar sus ojos en la castaña – **¿son novios acaso?**

\- **¿Qué? ¡No!** – todos, incluso Fugaku voltearon a mirar a la menor por la efusividad con la que había respondido. Todo su rostro era de un rojo intenso – **con las justas nos hemos saludado…**

\- **No me sorprendería, ya es difícil quitarle palabras a Sasuke, imagínense como será con el pobre muchacho –** todos, incuso Hinata rieron ante las palabras, Sasuke un tanto incómodo y Hinata, ella solo llevaba la corriente. Ella no trataba mucho al pelinegro, las únicas veces que lo hizo fue para recibir odio de su boca.

\- **Bueno muchachitos, hagan algo productivo con su vida, me retiro –** tras una leve inclinación de todos menos Sasuke, Fugaku se marchó, no sin antes oír un "vaya con los dioses" de Ino. El rey volteó a mirarla divertido y tras una respuesta sonriente de la rubia se fue. A Hinata aún le asombraba la soltura de ella, como podía tratar tan ligero al rey y como este le seguía la corriente, sin dudo algo debía aprender de ella.

\- **¿Y que es lo que harás más tarde Hina?**

\- **¿Hina? ¿ya son grandes amigas?** – se burló de ella el pelinegro por lo que recibió un cocacho de la chica y un "no lo escuches para Hinata".

\- **Tu que sabes de amistad, Hinata y yo seremos grandes amigas, ¿verdad Hinata?**

\- **Si… -** respondió aún con timidez, sonriendo por lo bien que iban las cosas.

El desayuno finalizó y Mikoto nunca hizo aparición, a juzgar por su mirada y la forma en que se marchó de la mesa debía haber sido un tema bastante importante, ya que ni siquiera se encontraba en su jardín privado. Ino le comentó a Hinata que ellos solían ir los viernes a la capital a ver los circos y jugar en la ferias, ya que era el día libre en que los muchachos dejaban de entrenar. Hinata gustosa aceptó y luego de despedirse de su hermana y Malika, quienes al parecer ya tenían sus propios planes se marchó con el grupo.

* * *

Estaban por llegar a las grandes puertas que separaban la fortaleza del exterior cuando un soldado a paso apresurado los alcanzó.

\- **¡Majestad!** – todos voltearon a mirarlo, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que con quien quería hablar era con Sasuke – **la reina desea hablar con usted, es de suma importancia.**

\- **¿sucedió algo malo?** – preguntó preocupada la rubia tomando un paso adelante, desde que se había levantado se dio cuenta del movimiento anormal en los criados del palacio y claro estaba del asunto de Mikoto.

\- **Es Karin Uzumaki –** respondió recobrando el aliento – **al parecer a escapado.**

Para Hinata también pudo ser un motivo de sorpresa, tal como estaban Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru y el resto de chicos, pero ella no tenía idea de quien era la tal Karin, por su apellido tal vez era familiar de Naruto.

\- **¿Cómo que ha escapado?** – todos se miraron entre sí menos Sasuke.

\- **Adelántense, iré a hablar con mi madre –** la rubia trató de colocar una mano en su hombro al ver el gesto del chico pero este avanzó antes que lo hiciera, dejándola con la mano en el aire.

\- **¿Quién es Karin Uzumaki? –** preguntó con voz baja Hinata cuando estuvieron apartadas del resto. Los chicos trataban de conseguir los botes que los lleven al otro extremo.

\- **Es o bueno, era la favorita de Sasuke, antes que lo fuera Sakura.**

\- **¿Favorita? –**

\- **Dios, ¿en serio no sabes nada?** – preguntó al ver su rostro de incredulidad – **una favorita es una chica escogida entre muchas otras que complacen a un príncipe ya que esta tiene mejores habilidades.**

\- **Oh… -** dio por hecho que su rostro debía ser de un rojo intenso. Eso no sucedía en su reino por lo que era nuevo para ella.

\- **¿Acaso Sasuke...?**

\- **Claro, él tiene un harem para sí solo, muchas chicas lo complacen pero solo una es considerada la favorita.**

\- **Pero él…** \- su mente se puso en blanco, algo dentro de ella se estuvo formando, tal vez ¿decepción? – **es tan joven**

\- **¿joven? –** la miró burlona – **la edad promedio de un príncipe para contraer esposa es a los 16 años, es cuando entran en sociedad las mujeres y ellos están listos para desposarlas, mientras más rápido engendren un hijo es mejor porque así se unen los lazos entre las naciones, claro si para eso fue que se unieron. En el mundo en que vivimos sería muy mal visto si el príncipe no es complacido sexualmente antes de su compromiso, debe disfrutar cuanto pueda antes de estar ligado de por vida, aunque algunos reinos admiten varias mujeres no oficiales para el rey, te aseguro que el reino del fuego no hace eso.**

\- **Pero las princesas no podrían.**

\- **Claro que no, imagínense que llegan a la noche de bodas habiendo perdido su virginidad, todo un escándalo, que le asegura al reino que mantendrá las piernas cerradas a otros… -** las palabras de la rubia eran crueles y duras, pero no eran más que hechos veraces, el mundo en que vivían era muy injusto para ellas aunque era una pena admitirlo.

\- **Entonces Sakura…** -recordó las palabras de la Yamanaka, dijo que Sakura era su nueva favorita, eso solo significaba que...

\- **Exacto, Sakura es quien por ahora mejor complace al príncipe y debo decirte que es muy celosa…** \- ambas rieron.

\- **Cielos, y yo que pensaba que…** \- se avergonzó de solo pensarlo.

\- **¿Qué cosa? –** la miró con ojos inquietantes.

\- **Que tú y él…** \- la rubia rio escandalosamente al entender sus palabras – **es que bueno, se veían tan unidos hoy en el desayuno.**

\- **Sasuke y yo solo somos buenos amigos, de hecho yo también pertenezco a su harem pero… a vista de todos sigo siendo una doncella.**

\- **Vaya… ¿entonces ustedes…?**

\- **¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!** – respondió raídamente – **eso jamás podrá pasar** – miró al resto de chicos – **yo ingresé a su harem como favor de los reyes, pero nunca sucedió nada con Sasuke y te aseguro que no pasará. Somos muy buenos amigos, así como lo es Naruto de él, yo lo soy también.**

\- **Todo es muy complicado aquí –** rió tímidamente Hinata.

\- **Lo es, no te lo niego, sin embargo así nos queremos todos, y por ahora la paz reina sobre nosotros.**

\- **Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Sakura? –**

\- **Pensé que vendría con nosotros pero con Sasuke fuera era evidente que no** – Hinata la miró dubitativa, esperando una respuesta más profunda – **verás ella al ser una chica de su harem no tiene permitido salir del palacio sin su consentimiento, y aunque si lo tuviera no sin el príncipe, para evitar cualquier acto indecoroso con otros hombres…-**

\- **Vaya….** – las cosas por ahí sí que eran raras, así que Sakura solo salía bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, ya entendía ahora esas miradas que le dio al pelinegro la primera vez que se conocieron, Sasuke disimulando y ella demasiado obvia.

\- **Por suerte como soy aun considerada doncella pues… tengo derecho a desplazarme donde quiera –** Hinata la miró detenidamente, la rubia parecía una mujer muy feliz como era, con su vida y todo lo que le rodeaba, trasmitía muy buenas vibras.

\- **Y… eso del harem…** \- desvió su mirada avergonzada… no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Cómo podía preguntar cierta cosa?

\- **¿Qué tiene?**

\- **¿Aplica para todos los hombres del castillo?**

\- **Claro que no, solo para los príncipes**

\- **Ah… que bueno** – soltó sin querer su pensamiento. Ino volteó a mirarla analizando las palabras de la chica y luego de haber permanecido seria un breve momento y desviar su mirada al grupo de chicos, en especial a donde se dirigía la mirada de la peliazul, esbozó una gran sonrisa entendiendo –

\- **¡Noooo! –** dijo volteando la mirada a ambas partes rápido.

\- **Schhhhhht –** la calló Hinata al darse cuenta que todos las estaban observando.

\- **¿te gusta Naruto?** – más abochornada no podía sentirse, rogaba dentro de ella que nadie más la haya escuchado.

\- **Silencio – l** e rogó a la rubia

\- **Tranquila, siguen distraídos, pero… wow, ¿en serio te gusta?**

\- **No es que me guste –** se defendió Hinata – **solo me atrae un poco.**

\- **Entonces si te gusta – rió divertida**

\- **Claro que no, solo lo encuentro simpático.**

\- **Vaya... eso sí que es interesante… -** sin que Hinata lo entendiera, un brillo particular se instaló en los ojos de la Yamanaka, como si guardara más cosas que no entendía y que al parecer no se lo diría, finalmente la miró con gesto coqueto – **déjame darte un consejo** – rodeó los hombros de Hinata para acercarla aún más y que nadie las oyera – **Naruto es un buen chico, demasiado tierno y lindo, aún más cuando se enamora** – el corazón de Hinata saltó al oír sus palabras, no entendía como tan rápido ese chico se le estaba metiendo tan dentro - **sin embargo debes de tener mucho cuidado con todos los chicos del fuego** – y entonces, solo entonces su tierna sonrisa formada al imaginar que algo pisa pasar con Naruto se esfumo por lo dicho. ¿Qué habría querido decir Ino al recomendarle aquello? Estuvo a punto de mencionar algo cuando Naruto las interrumpió para avisar que ya habían llegado los barcos, y antes de poder reaccionar Ino ya se había adelantado y subido a uno, llamando con la mano a Hinata para que se sentara su lado.

* * *

\- **Como es posible que así sin más haya decidido marcharse –** Sasuke trató de mantener la compostura como si no supiera de nada peor al ver el rostro endurecido de su madre y su expresión de enfado los nervios lo embargaron – **se llevó todo, sus vestidos, sus cosas, ¡las joyas!** – al parecer Karin se había llevado no solo lo de ella sino también joyería compartido con otras muchachas, algo que por supuesto incrementó la ira de la pelinegra.

\- **Tal vez quiso regresar a su tierra sin que nadie lo supiese** – habló tratado de calmarla una criada.

\- **Es parte de un harem Hakuma, eso no está permitido, ninguna chica del harem puede desplazarse sin que yo no lo sepa, ¿cómo es que no fui notificada de esto? ¿Cómo es que nadie pudo verlo?** – Sasuke estaba ahí parado delante de su madre en su salón de consejos, delante de él se hallaba su asiento real pero la mujer lo último que podía estar era sentada, caminaba de un lado a otro indignada – **como pudo esa jovencita simplemente decidir marcharse luego de todo lo que hicimos por ella, por lo menos pudo haberme notificado y le daba mi permiso.**

\- **es una desleal** – habló otra de las criadas, una mujer más anciana. Mikoto se sentó sosteniendo su cabeza con una gran jaqueca, su hijo estaba ahí parado en completo silencio, sin una mínima expresión al respecto.

\- **Dime que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto Sasuke…** \- le dijo lentamente, pocas veces su madre era vista de esa manera, tan amenazante, tan temible.

\- **Acabo de enterarme, estoy igual de sorprendido, creí que ella era feliz en este sitio.**

\- **Si todos lo creíamos** – habló rápidamente Mikoto – **pero los guardias dicen que no vieron nada, por los dioses lo que tengo que lidiar con esto…**

\- **Tranquila alteza, respire un poco**

\- **Es cierto madre, las cosas están hechas, Karin nos ha abandonado y solo debemos seguir adelante.**

\- **Era una de tus favoritas, ¿Cómo puedes tratarla a la ligera? Luego de todo lo que le diste, todas las prendas, todas las joyas, la consentías demasiado…**

\- **Tu misma lo has dicho, "era", ahora lo es Sakura y ella es mi consentida aunque no te guste…**

\- **Ay niño…** \- suspiró dándose por vencida – **no merezco este tipo de tratos… ni tuyos ni de ella… solo buscan que envejezca más rápido.**

\- **Tranquila madre** – se acercó a ella tomando sus manos para posteriormente depositar un casto beso en sus nudillos – **te preocupas demasiado, ella no era feliz por lo visto y se ha marchado, tal vez haya sido lo mejor de este modo, para nosotros y para ella.**

\- **Si… eso espero** – volteó a mirar a la anciana – **por favor tráigame el vino más seco, en este reino se hace lo que todos quieran –**

\- **¿Vino tan temprano? –** levantó una ceja su hijo.

\- **Si no se lo dices a tu padre yo dejaré de interrogarte –** contraatacó Mikoto.

\- **Como gustes** – se alejó sonriendo, y cuando se sintió libre nuevamente giró para marcharse tras una breve despedida de su madre.

\- **De verdad espero que no me estés mintiendo, no quiero desconfiar de otro hijo** – se paró en seco, no pudo voltear a mirarla a los ojos, sus palabras habían sido duras viniendo de quien venían, por lo que, cabizbajo tratando de que no lo note retomó la marcha.

* * *

\- **Cuéntame algo de ti Hinata** – los intensos ojos azules del Uzumaki miraron fijamente a Hinata quien no supo por un momento que contestarle.

\- **Yo…** \- titubeó

\- **¿También solías salir a pasear en la Hoja?** – recordó las pocas veces que lo hacía, de verdad su mundo era su castillo en su tierra, únicamente las veces que se atrevió a conocer el mundo fueron siempre junto a su primo.

\- **Algunas veces…**

\- **He oído que es un sitio caluroso, ¿debe haber sido un gran cambio para ti verdad Hinata? –** la peliazul volteó a mirar al muchacho de la coleta que le hablaba, Shikamaru quien viajaba en su mismo bote.

\- **Si, aunque realmente yo no lo sentía, se podría decir que era cálido.**

\- **He oído que hay hombres muy guapos en ese reino, ¿es cierto Hinata?** – Ino con una sonrisa pícara la animaba a que le responda ganándose la risa de sus amigos.

\- **Bueno… si hay muchos hombres buenos…**

\- **¿buenos? ¿o buenazos?** – era evidente que Ino era bastante desinhibida, un tanto atrevida para la inocente Hinata. Todos los muchachos la molestaron y Shikamaru se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- **¿acaso no somos lo suficientemente guapos para ti señorita?** – bromeó indignado.

\- **¿tu? Por favor no me digas que debo calificarte, sería una pena –** de inmediato las mujeres la alentaron y así una breve pelea entre ambos sexos se llevó a cabo, donde las mujeres lamentaban la escases de hombres guapos en el fuego y ellos, no quedándose atrás les sacaron en cara que las más hermosas y sexys provenían de las Nubes, todo acompañado de las risas de Hinata.

Minutos después llegaron a la orilla, una a una las ayudaron a bajar y tras una orden aparecieron unos hombres para llevarse el barco. Ese día no nublaba, por lo que Hinata finalmente pudo observar todo alrededor de ella. Era un bosque lleno de árboles blancos y la nieve en el suelo blanqueaban sus zapatos. A un lado del camino había un desvío donde a los lejos se podía observar unos grandes portones, debía ser el sitio donde alojaban las carrozas reales y enganchaban los barcos.

\- **Hoy no hace tanto frio** – habló Hinata al darse cuenta que podía seguir sin guantes.

\- **Si, cuando la primavera se acerca hay días de intenso frio y otros donde el calor aparece.**

\- **¿calor? Yo no siento calor** – bromeó la ojiluna.

\- **Aunque no lo creas para nosotros si es perceptible.**

\- **¿Y entonces a dónde iremos? –** se sentía curiosa, con ganas de descubrir cosas.

\- **Estamos esperando que nos traigan una carroza y luego iremos a la feria, he oído que ha llegado un hombre con un teatro, ya ha recorrido varios reinos así que trae nuevas historias.**

\- **Es cierto, lo vi hoy cuando salía de mi casa.**

\- **¿tú vives en la capital?** – preguntó Hinata a Choji.

\- **Claro, mi padre es un Lord del Fuego.**

\- **Oh... ya veo…**

\- **Si hay tiempo les invitaré a un restaurante cerca y probarás deliciosos manjares Hinata, ya lo verás** – le sonrió animado, provocando un cosquilleo en la chica.

\- **¿Y a todo esto donde esta Gaara? –** preguntó la rubia, aunque era distante, últimamente los acompañaba a todos parte y ya le había agarrado cariño.

\- **Dijo que no podía acompañarnos, había quedado.**

\- **Vaya vaya vaya…** \- agregó Choji - **Eso suena interesante…**

* * *

La castaña se hallaba sentada en una de las mesas de los blancos jardines, tallando su nombre sobre la nieva cuando oyó los pasos del muchacho. Rápidamente se puso alerta y sin pensarlo levantó los puños al aire.

\- **Tranquila** – oyó la seria voz del muchacho con las manos en alto, en son de paz – **prometo no hacerte daño.**

\- **Tu…** \- rápidamente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono levemente enrojecido.

\- **No pienses que te estuve espiando, yo…** \- se rascó la nuca – **solo pasaba por el sitio.**

\- **Sí, me di cuenta que sueles entrenar aquí** – dijo sin pensarlo, el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido avergonzándola.

\- **¿acaso me has visto? –** la adolescente levanto la vista a la pared que tenía enfrente, observando una amplia ventana en el tercer piso.

\- **Claro, es tu alcoba, desde ahí debiste verme ayer, disculpa no fue mi intención perturbarte, prometo irme a entrenar a otra parte.**

\- **Descuida –** ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, no lo procesaba del todo – **yo… bueno es en realidad la habitación de mi hermana y no creo que a ella le moleste.**

\- **De acuerdo –** sonrió el pelirrojo. Un silencio incomodo se situó entre ambos, haciendo que sus miradas se encuentren y se desvíen en más de una ocasión - **Y… ¿que estabas haciendo?** – pregunto para romper el hielo.

\- **Dibujaba sobre la nieve** – el muchacho miró los garabatos y trató de atraer su confianza.

\- **Dibujas bonito –** sonrió sonrojándola

\- **¿en serio? Creo que es horrible, es mi hermana quien sacó las dotes de las artes** – el chico rio levemente, era cierto, era un feo dibujo.

\- **No te sientas mal, debes ser buena en otras cosas.**

\- **De hecho** – bajó la mirada pensando- ella es la que es buena en todo, yo… yo soy solo la hermana.

\- **No digas eso, tal vez aun no lo has descubierto…**

\- **Bueno no es que los tutores hayan puesto gran esmero en mí, después de todo no soy la heredera, siempre me he mantenido en la sombra, por lo que no me sorprendería que fuera la primera vez que me veas.**

\- **Pues yo ya te había visto antes, las pocas veces que visité tu palacio.**

\- **¿en serio? –** sonrió iluminada ante el muchacho, una sensación de felicidad la embargaba.

\- **Claro, una vez vi cómo te escabullías por la ventana, y diste un gran salto para salir corriendo – H** anabi rió al recordar aquello, era cierto, era turno de clase de historia y ella solo quería salir con sus amigos.

\- **Si… fue grandioso…**

\- **¿Ves? Yo si te he visto…** \- ambos se miraron fijamente por un largo e incómodo momento, hasta que él agregó algo – **además, ¿de que te quejas? mírame, yo soy el tercero, ya hay una mujer y un hombre en mi familia, ¿para qué era necesario?**

\- **Claro que no, tú debes ser alguien importante.**

\- **Si claro, y es por eso que a mi padre poco le importa que esté tan lejos…**

\- **Debe haber alguien más que te desea en la Arena… -** aunque haya empezado como una conversación graciosa, las cosas se estaban tornando serias.

\- **Bueno… es cierto, mi hermana cada vez que me ve me pide que regrese, a ella es la única que realmente extraño, pero eso no hará que me vaya.**

\- **De verdad te debe gustar el Fuego.**

\- **Si, y no solo eso… verás yo…** \- meditó si era prudente contarle todo eso a ella – **yo no era bien visto en mi tierra, más bien me trataban como un fenómeno, un muchachito que solo se metía en problemas, pero aquí, en el fuego, he aprendido tanto** – dijo expresando felicidad en su mirada, algo en eso alegró el corazón de Hanabi, disfrutando de sus palabras – **he conocido a gente maravillosa, y Sasuke, aunque no lo creas es una buena persona, junto a Naruto me han apoyado bastante y con más esfuerzo espero algún día ser parte de su ejercito**

\- **¿aunque te haga renunciar a tus títulos de realeza?** – pregunto con algo de tristeza, como si algo de eso le estuviera ocurriendo también a ella, después de todo sus situaciones no eran del todo diferentes.

\- **¿Y cuando pude tenerlos? No olvides que solo soy el tercero…**

\- **Es cierto** – le sonrió con pena.

* * *

Todo en la capital era precioso, Hinata estaba más que impresionada. Las casas eran hermosas y pintorescas, aunque en el centro era más humildes había una parte, la zona donde vivía la nobleza que se notaba que eran más pudientes. Recorrieron las calles a pie bajo la atenta mirada de los pobladores, y, como aquella vez que estuvieron en la pradera, las mujeres no perdían el tiempo en hacerles ojitos a algunos chicos.

\- **Eres un cerdo** – le dio un manazo en la nuca la rubia a Shikamaru – **¿no me digas que también te acostaste con ella?**

\- **¿Cómo crees? –** la miró con fingida indignación.

\- **Ay no puedo creerlo… -** miró a Hinata – **te lo dije, los hombres del fuego no son de fiar…**

Llegaron a un lugar muy concurrido por la gente, donde un teatrín se había instalado. Un grupo de personas disfrazadas actuaba mientras otro hombre pasaba con un sombrero esperando monedas a cambio. La función fue graciosa, haciendo a los chicos estallar en risa, aunque habían aginas cosas que Hinata no entendía, ya que relataba un poco de la historia del Fuego aunque de manera cómica.

\- **Pero que belleza tenemos aquí** – la miro fijamente el hombre que interpretaba al antiguo rey del Fuego, el padre de Fugaku, para luego acercarse a ella. Hinata miró a su alrededor esperando que se haya referido a alguien más, pero al ver como todos la observaban entró en pánico. Los demás chicos actuaban como si no hubiera nada malo con eso – **acércate hermosa** – le extendió su mano, Hinata no supo que hacer pero al ver los ojos de Ino incitándola a subir, con timidez y tambaleando se paró para seguir al hombre – **hoy hemos sido engalanados con la presencia de esta guapa doncella, no todos los días observas ese bello par de ojos en el reino de fuego, de hecho en ningún otro lado que no sea la Hoja** – en ese momento Hinata entró en pánico, nadie más la había reconocido a pesar que ya se había anunciado la presencia de la Hyuga en el fuego, lo que suponía que todos se acababan de dar cuenta que ella era la princesa. Naruto se puso de pie alarmado, las cosas se estaban yendo de las manos.

\- **Suficiente** – dijo estirando la mano para que Hinata regrese a su lado, algo que sin pensarlo la peliazul hizo – **es hora de irnos chicos** – dijo mirando a sus amigos que también comprendían que era peligroso exponerla de aquel modo.

\- **Es una pena, la función acababa de empezar** – replicó el hombre, pero Hinata ya estaba junto a Naruto, sintiéndose protegida.

\- **Es todo** – dijo el rubio poniendo punto final a sus palabras, la mayoría sabía que era el próximo lord comandante así que le guardaban respeto.

\- **De acuerdo, me rindo** – volteó a mirar a Hinata quien se sintió levemente intimidada – **espero que nos volvamos a ver, princesa.**

Y antes que se forme un revuelo y traten de verla todo el pueblo, los jóvenes se dirigieron al final de la calle para perderse entre la multitud que ingresaba al mercado.

\- **Vaya, eso estuvo cerca** – dijo Ino.

\- **Si, ya todos se estaban levantando, ¿vieron?**

\- **Es cierto, menos mal salimos a tiempo –** Hinata aun tenía una sensación amarga consigo, ese hombre, sus ojos, le había traído un, al presentimiento, sentía que algo malo fuera a pesar muy pronto.

\- **¿estás bien Hina?** – acarició su hombro la Yamanaka-

\- **Sí, no pasa nada** – sonrió restándole importancia.

\- **Debe ser hambre lo que tienes** – todos miraron de mala gana a Naruto, es chico no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera comida, todos le increparon a excepción de Choji quien también tenía un gran apetito.

\- **Si ya es hora del almuerzo, será mejor que busquemos un restaurante cerca.**

\- **Ya sé dónde llevarlos** – habló rápidamente el rubio, causando que Ino desviara los ojos.

\- **¿En serio es prudente esto? –** dijo de repente Hinata, haciendo que todos giren a mirarla – **digo… por poco y nos sigue un tumulto de gente, ¿es seguro?**

\- **Tranquila, solo colócate este paño en la cabeza** – la cubrió sin mucha delicadeza el castaño – **y nadie notará quien eres.**

\- **Es cierto –** la miraron todos.

\- **Vamos, no tardaremos mucho –** ante la mirada que Naruto acababa de lazarle que más podía decir a cambio, por nada del mundo le contradeciría. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto atravesaron el mercado con destino al dichoso restaurante.

* * *

La pareja de jóvenes recorría el palacio sin un destino en particular, solo se dejaban llevar por sus pies mientras conversaban amenamente.

\- **¿arpa? –** preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- **Para nada** – le respondió arrugando la nariz.

\- **¿Flauta?**

\- **Ni siquiera eso.**

\- **Ya se… ¡violín!**

\- **Menos** – rió ante la expresión del chico – **ya te dije que no se tocar ni un solo instrumento, vamos Gaara, el arte no es lo mío.**

\- **No digas eso, dije que había algo en lo que debías ser buena y ya lo voy a descubrir…**

\- **Déjalo ahí, más bien tú dime, ¿tocas algún instrumento?**

\- **Déjame pensar… -** se rascó el mentón exagerando sus gestos – **pues tocar tocar en la actualidad ya no lo hago, pero cuando vivía en el palacio me instruyeron para tocar el piano.**

\- **¿es enserio? –** lo miró emocionada.

\- **¿Qué ocurre?** – sonrió ante su gesto.

\- **Ese siempre fue mi instrumento favorito, no tienes idea de cuánto desee que me enseñaran, pero nunca hubo tiempo –** giró su boca en una mueca de enfada.

\- **Tranquila, debo decir con orgullo que yo soy muy bueno en eso, es más si deseas….** – detuvo lo que estaba diciendo. La castaña lo miró a los ojos y el sonrojo invadió las mejillas del pelirrojo. Estaba ofreciéndose a ser su propio maestro.

\- **¿Si deseo…?** – lo animó a que concluya lo que estaba diciendo.

\- **Si tu deseas, claro, bajo tu permiso… -** dijo atropellando sus palabras visiblemente nervioso – **puedo darte algunas lecciones** – los ojos de la menor se iluminaron y su corazón saltó de alegría, eso solo podía significar, aparte de tomar las ansiadas clases, que estaría más tiempo cerca al muchacho, definitivamente sabia la respuesta.

\- **Me encantaría** – ambos se miraron sonrientes por un largo rato, para posteriormente seguir con la marcha. Gaara había ofrecido ser su tutor por mero impulso, ya demasiadas cosas hacía para ocupar sus días buscando un momento exclusivo para ella, pero tratándose de Hanabi estaba más que dispuesto.

\- **Alteza** – se acercó la criada de la chica luego de haberla buscado por todo el palacio – **al fin la encuentro.**

\- **¿Qué sucede?** – ambos la miraron intrigados.

\- **Nada malo, la reina me pidió que le anuncie que el almuerzo está servido. Vaya antes que se enfríe.**

\- **De acuerdo** – aceptó con cierta tristeza, no quería separarse del pelirrojo - **¿vienes? –** le preguntó cuándo la criada se había marchado.

\- **Lo siento, debo ir a otro lado, yo no como en la mesa real a menos que se me haya invitado.**

\- **Pero puedo invitarte yo** – habló lamentándose oírse desesperada. Gaara rió ante sus palabras.

\- **Lo siento, no creo que la reina me esté esperando, será para la próxima, espero verte mañana para acordar tranquilos cuando iniciaremos con las lecciones.**

\- **Igual yo** – respondió rendida. El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa de despedida, y luego de darle una breve y graciosa reverencia dio la vuelta dejando sola a la chica, sola pero muy contenta.

* * *

Estaban todos sentados en uno de las mesas privadas del mejor restaurante de barbacoa en todo el reino del fuego, según las palabras de Naruto y Choji. Hinata se sentó junto a Ino y al otro lado de ella estaban sentadas Shiraku y Fugiki charlando entre ellas, por lo que los hombres se sentaron del otro lado.

El mesero se acercó a ellos a tomar sus pedidos, y cuando divisó a Naruto entre el grupo les dijo que el primer platillo grupal sería gratis, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo y pidieron el más caro.

\- **Aquí venden la carne más sabrosa Hinata, debes saborearla lentamente para poder sentir todos los sabores, será como una explosión en tu boca** – habló Naruto.

\- **Yo te aconsejo que comas lo más rápido posible o Choji acabará con todo, es así como debemos sobrevivir cuando está cerca –** Hinata observó al castaño mencionado y este solo sonreía orgulloso con las palabras de Shikamaru, todo eso era cierto.

\- **Todos son unos cerdos no les hagas caso, pediremos unos platos aparte para separar nuestra comida, que peleen ellos** – intervino Ino para fastidiarlos.

\- **Si claro, y ¿Dónde estará lo divertido del asunto?**

\- **¡Hey Sai! ¡aquí!** – levantó la mano Naruto al reconocer al chico, que ingresaba de repente para pedir algo directamente a la caja – **ven con nosotros.**

\- **Oh por dios** – se acomodó el cabello rápidamente la rubia, a la vez que se bajaba un poco más el escote de su vestido, bajo la curiosa mirada de Hinata.

\- **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Es que ese chico me gusta, quiero conquistarlo**

\- **Oh…** \- vaya que Ino era bastante directa.

\- **¿en serio ahora te enamoraste del rarito?** – la molestó Shikamaru.

\- **¡Tú cállate idiota!, tu que sabes de los sentimientos de una dama** – ambos, Shikamaru y Choji carcajearon irritándola, era la menos indicada para decir aquello.

\- **Vamos, te enamoras cada semana ce un nuevo chico, sí que eres complicada.**

\- **Ya cállate** – desvió su mirada fastidiado, aunque odiaba que en el fondo tenía razón el pelinegro.

\- **Hola chicos** – saludó ajeno a la conversación que había sucedió anteriormente – **Hola Hinata –** se inclinó levemente al reconocerla.

\- **No es necesario Sai –** le sonrió devolviéndole el saludo.

\- **Vamos amigo, siéntate en este sitio** – le señaló el pelinegro mirando divertido a Ino – **junto a Ino, por lo visto está vacío, que casualidad, es como si te lo hubiera estado guardando…**

\- **Shikamaru –** susurró ella mostrándole sus puños, pero el muchacho apenas estaba empezando, además que Sai era un poco "lentito" para entenderlos.

* * *

\- **¿Y Hinata?** – preguntó Mikoto al notar la ausencia de la chica – **Hakuma** – llamó a su criada – **ve a aviarle a Omito que el almuerzo está servido.**

\- **No es necesario alteza** – habló Malika – **Hinata ha salido con el príncipe** – en ese momento Sasuke hizo aparición en el comedor real haciendo que todos lo miraran extraño. Malika levantó una ceja.

\- **¿Y Hinata?** – preguntó su madre.

\- **Yo que sé –** respondió tomando asiento.

\- **Malika dijo que estaba contigo** – el pelinegro dirigió su mirada a la muchacha, quien rápidamente pensó en sus palabras al sentirlo fijamente.

\- **Ella me dijo que iría contigo y sus amigos a la capital, que había una feria.**

\- **¿Cómo que a la capital?** – habló rápidamente Mikoto **– Sasuke, debías ir con ella, es una princesa no puede andar sola, es un peligro para ella.**

\- **Si, iba a ir con ellos pero tú me mandaste a llamar y les dije que se adelantaran.**

\- **¿Cómo hiciste eso?** – intervino de repente Fugaku haciendo que Sasuke se intranquilizara, detestaba cuando su padre le llamaba la atención, quería siempre hacer lo correcto a sus ojos **– deberías estar protegiéndola, es nuestra invitada además sabes que allá afuera desean asesinarla.**

\- **Oh por los dioses –** se tocó el pecho Hanabi preocupada. Su hermana estaba a la intemperie expuesta a todo tipo de peligros y ellos comiendo tan tranquilamente.

\- **¿y con quien se ha ido?** – trató de tranquilizar las cosas la reina.

\- **No lo sé… Naruto** – pensó rápidamente el muchacho.

\- **Que irresponsable, aunque sea el comandante no debía exponerla de esa manera, no sin ti presente.**

\- **Es cierto hijo, ve ahora mismo a buscarla y tráele de vuelta** – el chico divagó un momento las palabras de su padre, pero este al verlo no hacer nada le espeto más molesto – **¡Ahora!**

\- **¡ya…! –** se puso de pie estresado – **¿al menos puedo comer primero mi almuerzo?**

\- **Claro que no, ve por ella y luego eso, no hay tiempo que perder, su vida puede estar en peligro.**

\- **Pero que exagerados… -** susurró el muchacho, pero todos lo oyeron

\- **¡Sasuke!** – gritaron sus padres, por lo que, de mala gana se esfumó por las puertas.

Era lo último que faltaba para arruinar más su día, estaba irritado, estaba hambriento y ahora esa estúpida Hyuga no era más que una carga para el Uchiha. Ya vería de qué manera le haría pagar cada uno de sus contratiempos.

* * *

Una vez acabado el almuerzo el grupo charlo por casi dos horas divertidos en el restaurante, cada uno empezó a contar sus confidencias y dentro de poco ya todos estaban en confianza con Hinata. Hinata no dejó de observar embobada toda la velada a Naruto, y este, de vez en cuando hizo lo mismo. Ino disfruto emocionada el encuentro de miradas y ya imaginaba en su alocada cabeza toda una historia de amor para ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que Shikamaru tuvo la idea de ir a observar el muelle, el mejor lugar donde recostados podían disfrutar del bello cielo. Todos rápidamente se mostraron a favor y, sin perder más tiempo enrumbaron hacia el sitio, todos excepto el castaño y el ultimo en agregarse ya que tenían otras cosas que hacer, para tristeza de Ino.

El lugar no estuvo demasiado lejos, unos 20 minutos a pie de donde comieron y, tal como el pelinegro había dicho, echados en la blanca nieve junto a unos árboles disfrutaron el bello ocaso.

\- **Este sería una genial escena para un dibujo, desearía tener en este momento mi cuadernillo** – dijo Hinata al aire.

\- **¿tú dibujas?** – la volteó a mirar Ino, echada a su lado.

\- **Sí, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos** – dijo orgullosa.

\- **Es genial, debes sentirte afortunada, dibujar es una de las artes mejor valoradas.**

\- **Sí, eso creo** – le sonrió tímidamente.

\- **Bueno** – se puso de pie Shikamaru luego de estirarse con pereza – **yo me retiro**

\- **¿pero cómo? ¿tan rápido? –** replicó Naruto.

\- **Si, quedé en hacer algo con mi vieja, serpa mejor que me vaya o se pondrá furiosa, ya la conoces**

\- **Bueno…** \- se despidió con un apretón de manos.

\- **Hasta luego Hinata** – le dio beso en la mano, y procedió a hacer lo mismo con las otras chicas, pero al llegar a Ino le dio un abrazo.

\- **¡Oye!** – recamó la rubia – **soquete…**

\- **De acuerdo de acuerdo, hasta luego** – besó su mejilla antes de que se enfade

\- **Si si ya vete, hijito de mami** – lo molestó la rubia sacándole la lengua, más cuando volteo a regresar su mirada al horizonte recibió una enorme bola de nieve justo en su nuca. Cuando reaccionó el muchacho ya se había esfumado corriendo mientras reía muy fuerte - **¡Eres un idiotaaaa!** – fue todo lo que pudo decirle, ni loca lo perseguiría.

* * *

Los ánimos del Uchiha solo descendían, su estómago rugía de hambre y, lejos de la mirada de sus padres paró en un puesto en el mercadillo para comprar algún bocado. Para su mala suerte no los había ubicado hasta ahora y ya pronto empezaría a anochecer. Naruto era un completo idiota. Por lo menos también los acompañaban Choji y Shikamaru, eso lo ponía más tranquilo. No sabía por qué le estaba empezando a preocupar esa tonta niña mimada, ni siquiera le caía, no hacia más que meterse en problemas y arrastrar a otros en ellos, como solía hacer su familia, sin embargo, mientras el tiempo avanzaba y no la ubicaba, más se desesperaba.

\- **Ella estuvo aquí, te lo digo en serio** \- estaba comiendo un poco de su sándwich cuando una conversación de un par de jóvenes llamó completamente su atención.

\- **No te creo, ¿sin seguridad? Eso es imposible** – refutó el segundo.

\- **Venía acompañada de unos caballeros y otras damas, la reconocí de inmediato, esos ojos…**

\- **Y como era, ¿era hermosa?** – Sasuke levantó una ceja, ¿acaso hablaban de Hinata? Sería estúpido que se haya expuesto de esa manera con tan poca protección.

\- **Por los dioses… era la mujer más bella que jamás antes haya visto, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, y esos enormes senos… demonios como te lo perdiste** – era suficiente, el Uchiha desvió los ojos invadido nuevamente por la furia, definitivamente era ella…

* * *

\- **Hay que jugar un juego de retos –** habló Fugiki atrayendo la atención de todos – **deben de ser cumplidos al pie de la letra o de lo contrario recibirán un castigo.**

\- **Uy… me encanta** – sonrió pícara la rubia.

\- **De acurdo** – intervino Naruto – **quien será el primero.**

\- **Tú, como todo un caballero, debes ser quien dé inicio** – señaló la muchacha del cabello verde – **y luego seremos nosotras en el orden en que estamos sentadas.**

\- **Me parece correcto.**

\- **Bueno, a ver…** \- se tocó el mentón – **ayúdenme chicas.**

\- **Ya sé** – se le vino una alocada idea a Ino – **propongo que le des un beso a Hinata –** rápidamente la peliazul la miró sorprendida, ¿pero qué cosa estaba diciendo su amiga? Naruto no se quedó atrás y se mostró sonrojado, aunque mirando a Hinata esperando su aprobación, aceptando el reto.

\- **Ino** … - susurró Hinata avergonzada, ella nunca había besado a alguien y aunque deseaba que sea Naruto, no era el momento adecuado.

\- **Está bien está bien, no te preocupes, será algo leve, un beso en la mejilla** – Hinata suspiró algo aliviada, aunque la idea de tener a Naruto tan cerca la alteraba. Naruto al igual que ella se mostró más relajado, pero un tanto decepcionado – **tranquilo Naruto, en la boca ya tendrán tiempo más adelante –** levantó las cejas insinuando algo, haciendo que de nuevo ambos se sonrojen.

\- **Bueno bueno, ya es momento de hacerlo** – habló la muchacha del cabello ceniza – **pero deben darse el beso por un minuto.**

\- **Estoy de acuerdo** – finalizó la Yamanaka.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Hinata visiblemente afectada con la idea y Naruto, él se sentía todo un campeón por hacerlo. Lentamente se acercó a ella, y, con una ráfaga de viento pudo aspirar su delicioso aroma.

\- **Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.**

Y delicadamente posó sus secos labios en la nívea mejilla de la chica, quien temía que los demás pudieran escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón que no podía caber más dentro de sí misma al tenerlo tan cerca. Las otras chicas hicieron la cuenta tardando un poco más de lo debido al final, pero cuando por fin terminaron se separaron. Ambos se miraron fijamente visiblemente afectados, para dedicarse una sonrisa.

\- **Muy bien tontuelos –** irrumpió la rubia - **es turno de Hinata.**

\- **¿yo? –** la miró, apenas se recuperaba del ultimo reto para volver a repetir algo parecido.

\- **Esta vez quiero algo de acción** – dijo Shiraku mirando cómplice a Fugiki – **quiero saber si te atreves a subirte a ese barco y gritar "¡estoy loca!"** – todos giraron a mirar la grande embarcación que descansaba en el puerto. Hinata lo dudó un momento y estuvo a punto de retractarse de no ser porque Naruto le dijo que confiaba en ella. De manera inexplicable una oleada de valor la invadió y se puso de pie decidida a treparse.

\- **Pensándolo bien…** \- se acobardó nuevamente – **¿y si me atrapan?**

\- **Tranquila, si temes tanto te acompañaré si gustas, pero tú serás la única que grite, ¿de acuerdo?** – Hinata aceptó el trato dela rubia y, cuando el lugar estuvo un poco más despejado a escondidas se treparon a la nave.

Tuvieron que trepar algunas cajas con algo de dificultad para allegar a la parte alta, donde la anterior chica había señalado y así poder gritar a todo pulmón lo que debía.

\- **La vista es increíble desde aquí** – habló Hinata mirando a su alrededor, estaba anocheciendo y se veía preciosos, aunque el sonar del agua le traía un poco de miedo, algunos bloques de hielo paseaban por el mar recalcándole lo helado que estaba.

\- **Si, en general el fuego tiene buenas vistas** – dijo orgullosa de su tierra la rubia – **bueno, ya di tu frase para bajarnos, me está empezando a dar mareos.**

Hinata estuvo a punto de gritar cuando, con un brusco movimiento ambos cayeron al suelo. La embarcación se estaba moviendo. En la superficie terrestre los chicos empezaron a gritarles para que se bajen, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y estaban partiendo.

\- **Rápido Hinata debemos saltar o nos llevaran con ellos –** gritó Ino ante la cara de espanto de la muchacha – **rápido baja.**

Naruto corrió hacia la central del muelle para que den aviso que el barco se detenga, era casi imposible que se bajaran por su propia cuenta.

Mostrando su gran agilidad y dotes de gimnasia, Ino tomó vuelo y luego de gritarle a Hinata de que la siga, dio un gran salto cayendo de manera estrepitosa al muelle. Sus rodillas se golpearon. Sus amigas rápidamente corrieron a auxiliarla, pero a la rubia poco le importaba, Hinata seguía en el barco presa del pánico y no reaccionaba.

\- **¡Vamos Hinata que esperas, se está alejando!** – todo se nubló, estaba ya muy lejos aunque aún cabía la posibilidad que lo lograra. Miró abajo, el mar era oscuro y profundo y estaba cargado de huelo. Vio a Naruto correr de nuevo hacia ellas diciéndole algo pero no pudo entender nada, el momento era ahora o nunca o quien sabe qué pasaría con ella, por lo que, retrocediendo al igual que Ino tomó vuelo y saltó lo más lejos que pudo en toda su vida, aunque claro eso solo fue un par de metros.

Tras un gran grito de terror cayó a lo profunda del agua, congelándose en un instante.

\- **¡Rápido Naruto, se va a ahogar!** – gritó Ino desesperada. El rubio se sacó el pesado abrigo y se lanzó sin penarlo mucho directo hacia ella. Hinata no veía la superficie en ninguna parte y aunque tratare de luchar por salir a flote, su cuerpo ya empezaba a entumecerse por la baja temperatura.

\- **Ino** – se acercó el pelinegro en su caballo alertado al oír sus gritos, reconoció la voz de su amiga de inmediato y se alivió de saber que estaban a salvo, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las tres mujeres estaban solas, sin Hinata ni Naruto y que las chicas miraban hacia abajo, desgraciadamente al gélida agua – **¡qué diablos ha pasado!**

\- **Es Hinata, ha caído al agua** – se acercó a él sollozando. Estaba alterada. El muchacho estaba a punto de sacarse su abrigo y repetir lo mismo que el rubio sin embargo Ino lo detuvo diciendo que Naruto ya había ingresado – **debes darles la mano, tal vez les sea difícil salir**

\- **Ahí están** – señaló Fugiki a la pareja a un par de metros, llegando a la costa. Naruto nadó con fuerza cargando consigo a una débil Hinata, débil pero a salvo.

Como pudieron los sacaron del agua y agotados se lanzaron al suelo, tratando de recobrar la respiración poco a poco al igual que los sentidos y movimiento.

\- **Rápido Hinata debes cambiarte de ropa o morirás congelada** – la jaló con fuerza el pelinegro haciendo que la muchacha se lamentara por lo brusca de su reacción. Los condujeron hacia el otro lado de la vía donde tranquilamente pudieron estar lejos de las curiosas y reprochadoras miradas.

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo?** – peguntó Hinata al ver al muchacho abriendo apresuradamente su abrigo, invadiendo su espacio privado.

\- **Trato de salvarte la vida** – respondió de mala forma.

\- **Déjame hacerlo –** se acercó Ino mientras las otras dos chicas ayudaban a Naruto.

\- **Debo sacarte la parte de arriba del vestido.**

\- **No… moriría de frio…** \- se cubrió la ojiluna.

\- **Si no te la quitas morirás de frio** – la miró enfadado el Uchiha, para sacarte rápidamente su abrigo y alcanzárselo – **te cubrirás con esto, pero al menos quítate la parte de arriba de tu traje.**

\- **Tranquila** – le habló Ino - **Sasuke tiene razón debes hacerle caso –** y, como si de un títere se tratara desabrochó el agarre del traje para bajarlo lentamente por sus caderas. Debajo, Hinata solo llevaba una fina camisola, igual a la que llevaba aquel día cuando Sasuke la vio tomándose las medidas. Esta vez estaba toda pegada a su cuerpo por lo mojada que estaba y no dejaba nada a la imaginación, era como si realmente no llevara nada puesto. Sasuke no pudo voltear la mirada embobado al ver el bello cuerpo de Hinata, tenía los pezones erectos por el frio intenso y las gotas corrían sobre la fina tela, sin esperarlo realmente sintió como una punzaba golpeaba sus pantalones. Se dijo entonces en la mirada reprochadora de Ino que lo había pillado, y, avergonzado como nunca miró hacia otro lado.

Una vez con el vestido fuera y el abrigo de Sasuke encima, el Uchiha la ayudó a subir a su caballo, debía llevarla de inmediato al palacio para que se vistiera y entrara en calor.

\- **Déjame a mi hacerlo** – se interpuso Naruto al pelinegro – **yo he sido el encargado en esto es mi tarea regresarla a salvo.**

\- **Si, y mira que a salvo la tienes –** dedico una mirada asesina a su amigo.

\- **Sasuke en serio yo me encargo** – se apoyó en el potro de Sasuke para bajar a la chica que se abrazaba a si misma tratando de entrar en calor.

\- **Naruto ya has hecho suficiente** – quito su mano bruscamente del caballo para que se aleje - **encárgate de llevar a las chicas a salvo al castillo, yo me encargaré de Hinata.**

Y así, luego de dirigirles a todos una mirada fulminante se subió al caballo e inició el camino de regreso al palacio, camino que estaba seguro, tan cerca a la chica ala casi desnuda chica se convertiría en una completa tortura.

* * *

Holaaa chicos aquí un nuevo capitulo, estoy muy feliz de ver como se desarrollado todo esto. Quiero agradecer y dar la bienvenida a SoulMoon51 muchas gracias hermosa por tu comentario es de muy gran ayuda.

 _ **Quiero hacer un apartado para recalcar algo**_ , y es que en esta historia yo he colocado la diferencia de edad de las hermanas Hyuga como 3 años y no 5 como ya sabemos, osea que _**Hanabi actualmente tiene 13 años,**_ para poder ajustar datos históricos como le hecho que la madre de Hinata muriera cuando ella tenia 4 años y para darle mas drama a la vida de Hanabi :D, espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y no olviden comentar y preguntar cualquier duda. Disculpen los errores ortográficos, a veces se pasan y buenas noches, los quiero :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Debilidad**

El cuerpo de Hinata estaba gélido, la muchacha ya ni siquiera podía temblar, no podía moverse.

\- **Tranquila, ya llegaremos al palacio y te sentarás junto al fuego** – su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro producto de la rápida cabalgada del caballo de Sasuke, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. Se había colocado delante, donde podía observarla y asegurarse de estar protegida.

\- **Sasuke, no siento mi cuerpo** – le dijo débilmente. El chico desvió los ojos a un lado enfadado, no entendía como se había metido en problemas tan rápido sin su supervisión.

\- **¿Se puede saber que rayos ocurrió ahí? ¿Cómo terminaste en el agua?**

\- **Estábamos jugando…**

\- **¿acaso tienes 5 años? –** no tenía piedad de ella, por más que estuviera indefensa en ese momento.

\- **Lo siento, no quise ser una molestia** – no supo por qué pero unas irrefrenables ganas de derramar lágrimas le vinieron encima. Estaba harta, harta de aquel hostil muchacho que solo acudía a ayudarla para restregarle que era una molestia en su cara.

El chico soltó una risa irónica. ¿Qué no quiso ser una molestia? Por supuesto que sí lo era. Desvió la vista hasta su cabeza, su cabello seguía empapado y ya se estaban formando esquirlas de hielo. Tenía las manos sobre su pecho, ni quiera se podía abrazar a sí misma. Sintió algo de pena. Con mucho cuidado tratando de no verse como un aprovechador soltó una de sus manos de las riendas del caballo y poco a poco la fue pasando hasta el cuerpo de ella. Con la yema de sus dedos siguió el recorrido desde la espalda de Hinata hacia adelante y no se detuvo hasta sentir su vientre. Estaba helado.

\- **¿Sasuke…?** – preguntó entrecortadamente.

\- **Schhht** – susurró en su oído – **solo trato de darte calor, tranquila –** pudo sentir la tensión de la ojiluna, la manera en que se remeció al sentir la piel del chico y como no dejó de acariciar la suya hasta terminar delante. Un escalofrió invadió su columna – **¿te sientes mejor?**

\- **S…si…** \- pudo sentir su tibio aliento hacerle cosquillas en la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda al igual que su cuello. su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar respirando lentamente. La boca de él estaba demasiado cerca para hacerle perder lo poco que le quedaba de aliento. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un muchacho en ese aspecto y por algún motivo esta primera vez estaba siendo placentera, en las condiciones en que estaba.

Los dedos de Sasuke seguían acariciando el vientre de Hinata sobre la fina tela de su camisón, siempre conservando los ojos al frente. En ese momento fue consciente de algo en su anatomía que le estaba fallando, que lo estaba delatando y le causaría problemas si la chica lo notase. Su miembro estaba dispuesto a sentir el cuerpo de ella y se lo pedía a gritos, luchando con su razón de mantenerse lejos. El cielo hizo un gran estruendo sobresaltándola, la Hyuga dio un leve salto al poder de la naturaleza, y para mala suerte – o tal vez fortuna – del Uchiha cayó sentada fuera de su posición, un poco detrás de lo que debía. Por impulso y asombro la soltó para volver a cogerla, aquel roce glorioso sobre su ajustado pantalón le supo a victoria pero Hinata no pudo estar más avergonzada al palpar con su redondo trasero lo que su mente le decía que era.

Cuando Hinata al sentarse rozó sin querer el duro miembro de Sasuke dio un nuevo respingo sorprendida ante el nuevo tacto. En menos de unos minutos ya estaba haciendo muchas de las cosas prohibidas con un hombre que no estaba prometido a ella, estaba pasando a mayores bases y ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear a verlo. Estaba segura que si se disculpaba él se lo restregaría el resto de su vida en el palacio y no iba a permitir aquello, estaba bien como estaban, ambos callados sin hablar de ello. Una gruesa gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz algo congelada, y luego de esa unas cuantas otras. Como pudo elevó su rostro al cielo para presenciar como en menos de 5 segundos se abría para dar paso a una torrencial lluvia como si de un caño abierto se tratase. Era lo último que faltaba para empeorar la situación que atravesaba.

\- **Por todos los demonios, no puede ser cierto** – escuchó el quejido del Uchiha – **hace tanto que no llueve en el Fuego, no es normal. Debe ser una maldición tuya.**

\- **No es cierto –** le contestó de mala manera. Otra vez estaba siendo irritante como de costumbre. Ese tipo la tenía loca, por momentos era amable y gentil y muchos otros era peor que un ogro, prefirió omitir que solo era gentil delante de sus padres.

\- **Esto solo retrasará el regreso, vamos muchacho, ¡arre!** – dijo alentando a su negro caballo a emprender marcha veloz.

Su cuerpo que ya se estaba entumeciendo ahora se estaba mojando, y eso no era del todo malo porque le permitía volver a sentirlo, al menos. Con mucha suerte en un mes saldría de cama, estaba segura. Sus manos seguían aferradas a su pecho y cundo se fijó en ellas se dio cuenta que estaban de un color morado, anormal, no estaban circulando. Sopló como pudo tratando de entrar ella misma en calor pero tenía tanto frio que hasta su aliento era gélido.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, una punzada de lástima lo invadió nuevamente. Debía admitir que cuando se lo proponía podía ser el tipo más odioso, pero esa pobre chica, tan débil como estaba en ese momento lo último que necesitaba eran sus gritos. Suspiró agotado, muchos problemas le había ya dado.

\- **Déjame ayudarte –** habló sobresaltándola.

\- **¿Cómo?** – giro levemente a su izquierda para verlo, regresando la mirada de inmediato avergonzada al chocar sus miradas. Una leve risa se instaló en el pelinegro, Hinata era graciosa en ese aspecto.

\- **Date la vuelta** – calló esperando su respuesta pero un silencio tedioso se instaló entre ambos.

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Date la vuelta** – tragó saliva duro **– estás empapada, y yo ya estoy mojado y como tienes mi abrigo también siento frío** – un atisbo de culpa se instaló en Hinata. Era cierto, después de todo él se había desprotegido para ofrecérselo a ella, tal vez debía hacerle caso, para retribuirle el gran favor que le había hecho.

\- **De acuerdo** – su voz era débil pero decidida. Sasuke detuvo a su potro para que Hinata girara con facilidad, y como si en cámara lenta se tratara, ella dio la vuelta ayudada de él, sosteniendo su cintura encima de la tela, pero tan pegada a ella que era como sentirla. Pudo recorrer toda su cintura y al hacerlo quedó pasmado, embelesado por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ambos, por más tonto que fuera **\- ¿ya?** – lo sacó de sus pensamientos mirándolo fijamente. Sus bellos ojos cristalinos se clavaron en los oscuros del chico que, embobado por su belleza no dejaba de quitárselos de encima - **¿Sasuke?** – levantó una ceja.

\- **Ahora abrázame** – soltó de repente casi sin pensarlo.

\- **¿Cómo? –** se dio cuenta de su impulso estúpido al ver su entrecejo arrugado, pero no había caso, debía seguir y no mostrar la nueva debilidad que había descubierto.

\- **Abrázame, así entraremos ambos en calor, entierra tu rostro en mi pecho y agarrarme fuerte mientras sostengo las riendas.**

\- **Pero…** \- lo dudó un segundo. Ya había estaba bastante cerca de él como para tocarlo ella misma. No solo porque era incorrecto sino porque su corazón latía tan rápido y su razón se esfumaba pidiéndole a gritos que lo haga. Tuvo miedo de sus propios impulsos.

\- **Vamos princesita, no es que pretenda aprovecharme, es solo para calentarte hasta que estés frente al fuego, además no olvides que yo también tengo mucho frio y ya tendremos una fuerte gripe asegurada así que me debes una** – su comentario le hizo soltar una sonrisa, débil pero suficiente para que Sasuke comprendiera que algo más le pasaba con Hinata, algo que lo sacaba de todo juicio, por alguna tonta y estúpida razón deseaba ver esa bella sonrisa de nuevo.

\- **De acuerdo** – respondió ella para no hacer todo más extraño.

Con la timidez que la caracterizaba deslizó sus brazos alrededor del torso del Uchiha, sin pensarlo tanto o estaba segura que, tal como era antes, perdería el conocimiento. Pero ya estaba madura para eso, debía aprender a sobrellevar las cosas, aunque eso significara sentir la fibrosa figura del pelinegro, cada detallado musculo en su posición con su camisa pegada a su cuerpo. Su corazón bailó en su pecho, la estaba matando, hundió su cabeza para que el no notara lo que le estaba pasando. Sasuke era demasiado sexy eso no tenía discusión, tal vez si su actitud no fuera la que era las cosas sería diferentes, pero Sasuke no era un buen y lindo chico, era un patán y ahora se lo repetía a su cabeza loca para que entrara en razón al tocarlo.

\- **¿Disfrutando lo que tocas?** \- su juguetona voz la hizo estremecerse, ¿a qué estaba jugando Sasuke ahora? Aunque una parte de ella le pedía averiguarlo, no era lo correcto, no con Sasuke, quien no sería su esposo.

\- **¿ah?** – preguntó levantando el rostro. Una enorme sonrisa estaba instalada en el chico, y la miró por un breve instante, para devolverla al frente del camino y emitir una gran risotada.

\- **Solo estaba bromeando tonta.**

Bajó su mirada de nuevo y decidió cerrar los ojos. Respiró tranquilamente para despejar cualquier pensamiento y rogó que llegaran pronto, no solo para cortar el tenso momento sino para entrar en calor y descansar de inmediato. Poco a poco dejó que su cuerpo perdiera voluntad y se adentró a un profundo sueño.

* * *

\- **¡Abran las puertas!** – demandó el Uchiha sosteniendo a la peliazul. Hinata se había quedado dormida y su cuerpo no se mantenía rígido, amenazando con caer del caballo en cualquier momento, fue por ello que los últimos 45 minutos la sostuvo. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del rio, Hinata estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni quiera sintió cuando él la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la colocó en el barco para cruzar ambos. Del otro lado no le quedó otra que repetir la misma maniobra.

\- **Abran, es su alteza Sasuke Uchiha** – oyó en las alturas. No era que Hinata pesara demasiado, aunque debía admitir que pesaba un poco más que Sakura, pero es que ella no reaccionaba y ya le estaba asustando.

\- **Alteza, que ha sucedido** – se acercó uno de los porteros cuando ingresó al primer patio **– ¡es la princesa Hyuga!, por todos los dioses, ¿está herida? –** muchos soldados se acercaron preocupados.

\- **Tranquilos, solo necesita un poco de calor** – siguió avanzando con prisa.

\- **Déjenos ayudarlo** – otro hombre ofreció sus brazos, pero Sasuke se negó e ignoró su apoyo, solo siguió avanzando para acercarla al fuego lo más pronto posible.

De un golpe abrió las puertas de su alcoba. La criada de Hinata ya había sido informada al igual que Mikoto, quien había detenido su lectura y de inmediato se dirigió a verla.

\- **Por aquí siéntela –** indicó Omito uno de los sillones. Con cuidado la recostó mientras la mujer buscaba en su closet prendas para cubrirla.

\- **Deberían preparar un baño caliente, está un poco sucia –** dio un vistazo rápido a la alcoba, no era la primera vez que entraba de todos modos.

\- **Sasuke** – el pelinegro giró a la puerta al oír la voz de su madre **– que fue lo que pasó, ¿está herida? ¿Dónde están los otros?**

\- **No, solo está congelada, cayó al agua.**

\- **Por los dioses** – se acercó a ella. Palpó su rostro y brazos, ya estaba un poco más caliente - **¿pero cómo sucedió eso?**

\- **No lo sé, cuando llegué ya había pasado, solo la calenté como pude y cabalgué de regreso.**

\- **¿Y Naruto e Ino?**

\- **Deben estar de regreso, si tardan demasiado regresaré a buscarlos.**

\- **Si, Ino no suele protegerse lo suficiente, ve a darte un baño cariño, no quiero que enfermes.**

\- **Majestad, debo quitarle la ropa y conducirla a la tina** – habló la criada mirando a Mikoto.

\- **Está bien** – dijo mirando el fuego, pero la criada aún no se movía. Entonces la miró de nuevo y siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos, captando el mensaje, su hijo.

\- **¿Sasuke, podías retirarte para que puedan preparar a Hinata?** – lo miró de reojo. El muchacho reaccionó y desvió su fija mirada en la chica, quien ya estaba entrando en conciencia.

\- **Oh claro claro** – levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho mientras retrocedía. Mikoto sonrió divertida por la reacción del chico.

\- **Cualquier cosa estaré en mi alcoba.**

* * *

Al salir de la habitación de Hinata un mundo de pensamientos se le vino a la cabeza. Su razonamiento estuvo nublado cuando estuvo junto a ella, debilitándolo por completo como un completo idiota. Él no era así, él se acostaba con las chicas que quería, dentro y fuera de su palacio, él era todo un semental orgulloso de quien era, pero con Hinata cerca un cortocircuito ocurría dentro de su cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle, y cuando lo hacía solo soltaba estupideces. Al menos eso la mantenía a raya y le ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos. Era una Hyuga, una tonta y mimada chica que no merecía la pena. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando, con Karin lejos y la guerra que afrontaba la Arena solo lo mantenía tenso, debía relajarse para liberar tensiones.

Llegó a la puerta de su alcoba y la abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro recreándose las mil maneras de entretenerse, cuando la figura de la chica sobre su amplia cama lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- **Sasuke** – le dirigió una sonrisa – **llevo esperándote todo el día.**

La pelirrosa se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a él, que solo estaba parado en la puerta. Había estado asustada, por algún motivo sentía que lo estaba perdiendo y no podía permitir eso, ya bastante tiempo estuvo junto a la ojiluna como para ponerla insegura así que solo le quedaba hacer lo que más sabia, hacer que no la olvidara.

Le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta, calentando al muchacho al imaginar la razón de su presencia, por lo que, antes que se lo pida, giró a ponerle seguro a su puerta. Lentamente se desató las tiras de su largo vestido, ya era una experta en hacerlo y no necesitaba ayuda, y como si de una pluma se tratase dejó que él solo cayera al suelo. No llevaba nada más puesto, nunca lo hacía, quería que Sasuke siempre disfrutara de tenerla cerca aunque sea con su cuerpo.

La noche estaba empezando y con la pelirosa cerca ya no necesitaba pensarlo más, ya tenía una excusa perfecta para sacarse a la ojiluna de su cabeza, por lo que mandó al diablo su relajante baño y se acercó a ella, besándola demandante como siempre hacía, preámbulo de que la haría suya.

* * *

La mañana apareció y la habitación de Hinata seguía a oscuras. Omito ingresó sin esperar que ella le diera la orden ya que suponía que estaba tan débil para despertarse. Comenzó abriendo las pesadas cortinas de par en par, pero las ventanas las dejo cerradas, para impedir que el frio viento de la mañana llegue a Hinata. Prendió el fuego de la chimenea, a pesar de ser temprano ella lo requería.

\- **Pasen** – dio la orden a que otras dos criadas hicieran su ingreso portando las bandejas con el desayuno de Hinata. Mikoto había dado la orden de que la princesa desayunaría en su cama, dando por hecho que estaba ya enferma.

\- **Alteza** – dio una leve remecida al hombro de la peliazul, quien descansaba mirando al techo plácidamente – **ya es hora de levantarse.**

Hinata arrugó los ojos al sentirse despierta, ella no deseaba eso, quería dormir hasta el otro día. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado, como si hubiese corrido un maratón la noche anterior y su pecho le vibraba.

\- **Señorita Hinata, le hemos traído el desayuno a la cama** – la voz de Omito en ese momento le pareció pesada, quería que se marchara y la dejara sola, por lo que, ignorándolo por completo, dio la vuelta al otro lado de la cama y se cubrió la cabeza totalmente. Las otras criadas emitieron una risilla ante el actuar de Hinata, estaba claro que aún era una niña, ni siquiera llegaba a los 18 años y su comportamiento lo demostraba, pero Omito no se dio por vencida y nuevamente le remeció del hombro – **Hinata, la leche se enfría.**

Con demasiada pereza Hinata nuevamente se escurrió entre las sabanas y giró su cuerpo al frente. Llevó sus blancas manos a sus parpados aún cerrados y se los sobó con suma delicadeza, tan peculiar en ella. Dio un leve bostezo.

\- **¿Omito? –** preguntó al reconocer su rostro, luego pasó la mirada a las otras muchachas que se reverenciaban a modo de respeto – **Hola, ¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Ya es hora de levantarse princesa, la reina ha ordenado que le traigan el desayuna a la cama.**

Miró en dirección a donde la criada señalaba, sobre una de las mesillas junto a su cama dos bandejas adornaban, y de solo verlas y sentir el aroma de lo que portaban su estómago crujió avergonzándola.

\- **Lo siento** – se disculpó sonrojada **– tengo demasiada hambre.**

\- **Debe ser** – le quitó la gruesa colcha para ayudarla a tomar asiento – **Naruto dijo que no cenaste nada, tu cuerpo lo necesita.**

\- **¿Naruto? –** recordó todo lo que hizo el día anterior hasta el infortunio cuando se lanzó directamente al frío océano, de pronto a su mente llegaron las miradas que Sasuke y él se dirigieron cuando regresaban a toda prisa al castillo, y la incómoda situación en la que se vieron envueltos. Su sonrojo solo se incrementó mucho más.

\- **Ellos llegaron poco después que el príncipe te trajera, la señorita Ino estaba igualmente empapada, pero lo bueno es que ellos son fuertes, ya están acostumbrados.**

\- **¿y donde están ellos?** – pregunto curiosa, mientras se rascaba el cuello.

\- **Ya deben haber terminando de desayunar con los reyes, Mikoto pidió que todos vayan, debe estar llamándoles la atención por la imprudencia que cometieron.**

\- **Vaya…** \- se sintió mal por sus amigos, de nadie fue la culpa más que de ella, de haberse lanzado al igual que Ino en el tiempo preciso nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y a esas alturas estarían riendo recordando lo que hicieron. – **quisiera ir con ellos** – dijo débilmente tratando de levantarse.

\- **Claro que no princesa** – la detuvo Omito **– usted está muy débil, debe tomar reposo todo lo posible, además ya es muy tarde, el desayuno debe haber concluido.**

\- **¿en serio? ¿y qué hora es? –** preguntó mirando hacia la ventana, para ella estaba amaneciendo.

\- **Son las 9 de la mañana**

\- **Vaya… -** era cierto, sí que se había quedado dormida, normalmente desayunaban un poco antes de las 7, cuando el día de trabajo en el Fuego empezaba.

* * *

Estaba tomando un placentero largo baño después del desayuno. Su madre había mandado llamar a todos sus amigos y les dio un largo sermón de comportamiento sobre Hinata. Era una princesa y debían velar por su seguridad, evitando exponerla a cualquier tipo de peligro. Puras niñerías, en su reino si bien todos se protegían entre ellos, eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder apañárselas por sí solos si tenían problemas, no como la delicada realeza de la Hoja.

 _Cuando la rubia llegó a sentarse junto a Sasuke como hacía a menudo, se tomó una gran sorpresa ver ahí, no solo a Naruto que era una persona comúnmente invitada, sino también a Shikamaru y a Choji, sus otros grandes amigos. Tragó fuerte, ya sabía a qué se debía todo eso, de seguro tendría que ver con Hinata, solo rogaba que nada malo le haya ocurrido._

\- _¿y cómo amaneció ella? – le susurró muy cerca al pelinegro para no llamar la atención de otros._

\- _No lo sé, no la he visto – le quitó importancia._

\- _¿se puede saber en qué lío se metieron luego de que nos fuimos? – levantó una ceja el pelinegro de la coleta. Esa mañana apenas se había acercado a las puertas del palacio cuando fue interceptado, al igual que el castaño, por dos guardas reales anunciándoles que Mikoto los invitaba al desayuno. A pesar de la gentileza de la reina, eso no podría ser algo bueno._

\- _Hinata casi muere congelada – susurró Ino._

\- _¿Qué? – casi bota lo que se había llevado a la boca el castaño al oír eso._

\- _¿pero cómo pudo suceder eso? ¿acaso se acercaron demasiado al muelle?_

\- _Fue un juego tonto es todo… - habló nuevamente Naruto desplazado hacia el otro lado._

\- _Y ya deja de estar comiendo, los reyes aún no han llegado es una falta de respeto – lo miró con mala cara._

\- _Buenos días – saludó Hanabi cuando ingresó a la estancia. Por primera vez sorprendentemente había decidido llegar a tiempo, aunque cortando la charla de los muchachos._

\- _Buenos días Hanabi, toma asiento – saludó Naruto extendiéndola la silla amablemente._

\- _Buenos días – se acercó la última de los invitados, Malika que esta vez llevaba un semblante un poco cansado, nadie sabía que sería de la vida secreta de la ex criada._

\- _Buenos días Malika._

 _En ese momento los guardias de las puertas anunciaron la llegada de los reyes, y algunos de los chicos por respeto se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron, otros, como Naruto e Ino solo saludaron con confianza, mientras Sasuke con las justas les levantó la mano._

 _Fugaku parecía relajado, con el mismo semblante de siempre, despreocupado. Les dirigió una sonrisa a los chicos como si nada malo hubiese pasado, de todos modos era su esposa la encargada del papel de renegona. Muy por el contrario Mikoto no elevó los labios en ningún momento, de hecho miró su plato vacío meditando en silencio las palabras correctas para empezar el discurso._

\- _¿Y Hinata? – preguntó inocentemente Hanabi a los otros, haciendo que Ino apretara los ojos y que Sasuke únicamente elevara los hombros, como si no supiese o no le importara._

\- _Hinata no podrá venir, está enferma – habló finalmente la reina cortando la mala tensión que se vivía. Ninguno se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, especialmente ambos rubios – aunque ya tengo entendido cual fue el principal motivo quisiera que me explicaran a detalle que fue lo que sucedió ayer._

\- _Yo lo explicaré todo Mikoto y asumiré toda la responsabilidad sobre Hinata – Sasuke volteó a ver a su amigo. ¿asumiría su responsabilidad? Pero si ya él se había encargado de todo, un sabor amargo sintió en su boca al pensar en cómo de diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si Hinata hubiese llegado al palacio junto a Nauto. Con sorpresa soltó su cuchara sobre el plato y meditó bien sus pensamientos, definitivamente algo malo debía estar pasándole para tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella._

\- _Bien, empieza – lo miró fijamente._

\- _Sucede que salimos para que Hinata conozca la capital, todo estuvo muy bien al inicio, vimos obras de teatro, fuimos a comer una barbacoa, y finalmente observamos el muelle._

\- _¿y no pensaron en ningún momento que exponer de esa forma a Hinata sería un inminente riesgo para ella? – el rubio enmudeció por un instante, él usualmente controlaba las situaciones pero Mikoto en ese momento no daba su brazo a torcer, empezó a sentirse mal, ¿realmente era tan malo lo que habían hecho?_

\- _Disculpe alteza – habló Ino tomando la palabra – yo estuve todo el tiempo junto a ella para lo que necesitara, y aunque sé que para usted no es suficiente créame que velamos en todo momento por su seguridad._

\- _¿y es por eso que llegó al palacio a altas horas de la noche muerta de frío?_

\- _Fue un juego tonto, no debimos hacerlo, todo iba bien hasta que accidentalmente cayó al mar abierto – omitió muchas cosas, empeoraría la situación si mencionara que se subió a un barco ajeno y que tuvo que lanzarse cuando este estuvo en movimiento, si, dejar de lado todo eso era lo mejor._

\- _¿y ustedes? – la pelinegra miró al par de muchachos al lado de las invitadas que hasta ahora permanecían en silencio, como si no hubiesen estado presentes en el momento del incidente._

\- _Eh... nosotros… - titubeó el castaño mirando preocupado a Shikamaru._

\- _Ellos no tienen nada que ver alteza, ellos se fueron antes que pasara todo, tenían otros planes._

\- _No, descuida Ino – habló finalmente Shikamaru – nosotros también asumimos la culpa, no debimos dejarlos solos, eran 4 doncellas que Naruto debía cuidar, debimos estar para ayudarlo y al menos hasta regresarlas sanas y salvas al palacio._

\- _Yo se cuidarme sola – susurró Ino mirando al muchacho, algo picada con su comentario._

\- _Ya Ino, empeorarás las cosas – le susurró ene l oído Naruto, ahora solo faltaba que ese par se ponga a pelear delante de los reyes._

\- _Sí, tienes razón Shikamaru, nunca debieron dejarlas solas ni a ellas ni a Naruto, – se rascó la frente agobiada mirando a su esposo, quien hasta ahora no había dicho palabra - confío en ustedes chicos – soltó finalmente cansada – pero…_

\- _Está bien madre – por fin abrió la boca el moreno – en parte, también es mi culpa así que si vas a llamarles la atención, creo que lo merezco – los ojos de Hanabi y Malika se abrieron sorprendidos, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros – yo debí estar ahí con ellos, son muy capaces, pero tratándose de una "princesa" – el tono en que menciono esa palabra no pasó por alta para todos, estaba claro que a Sasuke le irritaba saber que Hinata lo era, solo que no se explicaban el motivo – no debí decirles que vayan sin mí._

\- _Eso es muy cierto hijo – lo miró fijamente – es por eso que estoy decepcionada, de todos ustedes incluyéndote – el pelinegro bajó la mirada a su vacío plato. No quería quedar mal delante de su padre y de nuevo gracias a Hinata lo estaba haciendo. Se sentía idiota – no les digo que no salgan a divertirse, son aún jóvenes y tienen todo el derecho, aunque claro con prudencia – sonrió débilmente, la primera sonrisa del día – pero deben tener en cuenta que Hinata no es una chica cualquiera, ella es una princesa, y no solo eso – Hanabi tragó duro, se sintió mal por los chicos pero también por su hermana, la reina tenía razón en sus palabras, Hinata había actuado mal en ir desprotegida, al menos no habían atentado contra ella – sabemos bien la crisis que atraviesa su reino y todo lo que sus enemigos tratan de hacer para asesinarla, ya lo hicieron antes en múltiples veces así que no puede ir por ahí en la vida exponiéndose a todo tipo de peligros, deben ser muy precavidos y en todo caso avisarnos cuando salgan con ella._

\- _Entendemos alteza – hablaron todos al unísono, excepto Sasuke y las dos chicas forasteras._

\- _No volverá a repetirse – se disculpó la rubia._

\- _Y no volverá a ser – la miró directamente la reina – porque saldrán, claro está pero desde ahora Hinata irá acompañada por un guardia, o en todo caso tu deberás cuidarla, hijo – el pelinegro abrió levemente la boca. Rogaba que su madre no haya dicho esa última palabra. Lentamente giró a verla y si, ella lo estaba viendo – tú escoltarás a Hinata a todo lado y evitarás que esto vuelva a repetirse, no olvidemos que ella es nuestra invitada al igual que su familia y hemos jurado protegerla._

 _Sasuke cerró los ojos despacio. Había pasado uno de sus peores momentos de debilidad la noche anterior teniéndola tan cerca y ahora su madre lo obligaba a pasar la mayor parte de su día con ella. Definidamente eso sería una tortura y solo rogaba que no se le saliera de las manos. Se maldijo a sí mismo, de nuevo pensando esas estupideces sobre Hinata. Era una princesa tonta, nada en especial, demasiada sosa, ¿porque debía ser su punto débil?_

\- _¿Estás de acuerdo Sasuke? – el nada disimulado codazo que Ino le dio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su madre seguía hablando y esperaba una respuesta, por lo que, luego de carraspear dio por finalizado el asunto._

\- _De acuerdo, madre._

La tensión seguía en su cuerpo, la larga y placentera noche con Sakura no había logrado satisfacerlo por completo, incluso cuando amaneció, sin ella claro ya que no la dejaba quedarse, se sentía vacío, extraño. De alguna forma cuando le pidió a la pelirrosa que se marchara estaba seguro que hubiese deseado a alguien más en su lugar, tan solo era cuestión de caminar un par de pasos para convencerla, pero se detuvo antes de pensarlo más, era un príncipe y debía conocer sus limitaciones. Y por el momento, debilidades.

* * *

\- **Te veo muy feliz hoy** – la bella rubia miraba a Sakura más contenta que de costumbre observar como Sasuke peleaba con su espada contra Naruto – **dime ¿acaso sucedió algo anoche entre tú y Sasuke?**

\- **¿Tú qué crees? -** Levanto una ceja orgullosa, haciendo que todas rían.

\- **En fin… Sasuke estuvo un poco raro esta mañana, pensé que ustedes habían discutido o algo, o no sé… de repente tiene que ver con Hinata.**

\- **¿con Hinata?** – levantó una ceja esta vez furiosa, ella claro estaba la noche anterior y la anterior a esa se había consumido por completo creando falsas ideas en su cabeza desde que conoció a Hinata, pero las dudas se calmaron cuando Sasuke le hizo el amor demostrando que seguían juntos, pero que ahora Ino la mencione le hervía la sangre - **¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella?!**

\- **Tranquila nena** – tocó su hombro tranquilizándola Fugiki, bajo la sorprendida y sonriente Ino quien acababa de descubrir los nuevos celos de Sakura hacia Hinata, ya tendría con que divertirse.

\- **¿entonces por qué dices eso? Sasuke no tiene interés en nadie…**

\- **Bueno solo decía de su comportamiento esta mañana, especialmente cuando Mikoto le asignó ser la escolta principal de Hinata, o sea ella no irá a ningún lado fuera del palacio sin él supervisándola** – las mejillas de Sakura estaban rojas de ira, no le extrañaría eso de la reina, siempre mostró desprecio hacia ella y buscó la manera de separarlos, aunque Sasuke siempre la defendió de su madre.

\- **¿Qué y acaso ella no puede cuidarse sola?**

\- **No después de lo que sucedió ayer…** \- la miró satisfecha de reojo. La cara de Sakura era para matarse de risa.

\- **¿y qué diablos sucedió ayer? Sasuke no me dijo nada relevante.**

\- **Tal vez no quiso herirte por el hecho que haya cruzado una torrencial lluvia solo para salvar a Hinata, y que hayan regresado a toda prisa al palacio en su caballo para ponerla a salvo, bueno… si… tal vez no sea la gran cosa.**

\- **Ino…** \- le susurró por lo bajo Shiraku para que se detenga al ver el semblante de Sakura, perdida mirando fijamente al pelinegro en el campo de batalla como si deseara asesinarlo con la mirada.

* * *

\- **Felicidades muchachos, dieron una buena lucha** – extendió sus brazos la rubia hacia el par de chicos que llegaba hacia ellas agotados, habían peleado por un muy largo rato, más del esperado para finalmente dar tregua al no haber un vencedor, eran demasiado buenos – **ambos son campeones.**

\- **No por mucho** – lo miró Naruto desafiante, aunque en broma – **algún día te venceré Sasuke, tenlo por seguro.**

\- **Ya quiero ver que lo intentes** – se mofó el pelinegro antes de tomar del depósito de agua que Sakura le entregaba.

\- **Bien es mi turno** – se tronó los dedos Choji mientras se colocaba la armadura, pero fue detenido por Ino.

\- **¿otro encuentro? Que aburrido, mejor hagamos otra cosa.**

\- **Claro que no, es momento de que Shikamaru y yo peleemos –** se quejó.

\- **¿En serio tengo que hacerlo ahora? Me gustaría descansar un rato** – habló Shikamaru, como siempre la pereza le ganaba antes de hacer las cosas.

\- **¿Así es como piensas proteger a tu princesita?** – el muchacho de la coleta al oír las palabras de su amigo rápidamente se lanzó a él para que cerrara la boca, pero ya todos habían oído.

\- **¿princesita, de quien hablas?** – lo miró curiosa Sakura, tal vez con ayuda de Shikamaru se sacara a Hinata de encima.

\- **Eso era un secreto, eres un pésimo amigo Akimichi** – lo miró enfadado.

\- **Tranquilo tranquilo, si hablamos de una princesa no tienes por qué esconderlo, de todos modos ¿qué posibilidad hay que suceda?** – se mofó la rubia incrementando su ira.

\- **¿acaso crees que no soy lo suficiente hombre para complacer a una princesa?** – le increpó.

\- **Vamos, ¿acaso que eres?** – se pegó a él retadora.

\- **Soy un valeroso Lord del Fuego, muchas nenas se morirían por estar conmigo.**

\- **Es porque no puedes mantener quieto lo que tienes entre las piernas** – el resto los miraba cansados, ese par no hacía más que pelear todo el día aunque eran grandes amigos, ya era hora de separarlos antes que se vayan a las manos.

\- **Tranquilos chicos, vamos a relajarnos, Ino ya deja de molestarlo –** habló con cordura Naruto, Shikamaru se lo agradeció en silencio **– y ya desembucha Nara, quien es la famosa princesita.**

\- **Eres un idiota** – se rindió el chico.

\- **Tranquilo Shika, yo te apoyo** – hablo de repente Sakura haciendo que callaran todos – **de todos modos ella está segura, no es necesario tanto entrenamiento, solo debes seguirla a todos lados y verás cómo se enamora, así son los de su tipo.**

\- **¿los de su tipo?**

\- **Sí, hablamos de Hinata.**

\- **¿Hinata? –** preguntaron todos mirando intrigados a Shikamaru.

\- **¿acaso te gusta Hinata?** – esta vez quien tomó la palabra fue Sasuke con un extraño malestar que no pasó por alto para Sakura. Oír que a Shikamaru ahora también le gustaba la ojiluna hizo que el estómago le ardiera, la misma sensación que cuando Naruto quisiera hacer de las suyas con ella. Suspiró sintiendo como el estrés le llegaba nuevamente al cuerpo, este asunto le estaba desquiciando. Sakura por otro lado quiso abrir la boca para comentar algo, pero solo se detuvo a verlo. Sasuke realmente se veía preocupado por el hecho de que a Shikamaru le atraiga la princesa, las cosas estaban peor de lo que imaginaba.

\- **¿Qué? Claro que no, ¡no es Hinata!** – soltó finalmente el chico.

\- **¿entonces quien más podría ser? –** preguntaron a la vez Shiraku y Fugiki.

\- **Ya vamos viejo, dilo de una vez, sabes que no te dejarán en paz hasta que lo hagan** – lo miró el castaño. Shikamaru le devolvió una cara de enfado, todo eso se pudo evitar si hubiera permanecido con la boca cerrada ante su secreto.

\- **Eres un idiota….**

\- **No… -** lo interrumpió la Yamanaka – **ya sé quién es…**

\- **¿en serio?** – levantó una ceja Shikamaru.

\- **Claro, ya decía yo, ese sudor extraño, ese actuar tan tonto de repente, está más que claro, la última visita de la princesa de la Arena estabas todo loco.**

\- **Ino….** – lo miró achicando los ojos, demasiado tarde, ya lo habían descubierto.

\- **¿Qué? Enserio es Temari de la Arena.**

\- **No puedo creerlo.**

\- **¡Está bien, está bien! si es ella** – elevó las manos rendido **– bueno no es que me guste guste, tan solo una atracción pequeña.**

\- **De que hablas, te mueres por estar con ella** – lo delató nuevamente el castaño, ganándose una mala mirada de Shikamaru.

\- **¿Tú puedes ya cerrar la boca? ¡Mal amigo!**

\- **Eso es tan tierno…** \- lo miró curiosa Shiraku

\- **Es cierto, tu un caballero, ella una princesa, es maravilloso** – aplaudió feliz Fugiki.

\- **Sí, pero esas cosas no se hacen reales, quiero decir, vamos ella es una princesa… y aunque no me guste Ino tiene razón, ella no podía mirarme…**

\- **Tranquilo amigo** – le dio su apoyo Naruto - **si todas esas chicas que te persiguen son capaces de hacerlo, ¿por qué ella no podría?**

\- **No lo sé… tal vez porque… ¡¿ES UNA PRINCESA?!**

\- **No me hagas caso Shika, Naruto tiene razón, eres una increíble persona y ella se dará cuenta de eso, y si no, no vale la pena.**

\- **Exacto, lo mismo digo yo –** agregó el castaño – **además, ni siquiera es la heredera, solo cumplirá el papel de princesa de por vida, eso te da una gran ventaja.**

\- **Te apoyo –** dijo el rubio.

\- **Bueno chicos yo creo que mejor me retiro –** habló de repente Sasuke un poco harto de la conversación, a él poco le importaba la vida amorosa de sus amigos, había cosas más importantes.

\- **¿A dónde irás? –** preguntó algo triste Sakura. Desde que vio el interés del chico en la forastera un agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho. Ella no quería perderlo, lo quería demasiado para permitirlo y ahora sentía que cada vez lo tenía más lejos.

\- **Si Sasuke, no tienes nada que hacer, más bien propongo que hagamos algo juntos** – habló Ino haciendo que se detenga, ya que el comentario de Sakura no causó en el ese efecto.

\- **¿y que propones que hagamos?** – tomó la palabra Naruto.

\- **Creo que debemos visitar a Hinata,**

\- **¿qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?** – la miró con cierta arrogancia el Uchiha. ¿Ino quiso detenerlo para visitar a esa tonta princesita? Sí, no venía al caso. Su indiferencia hacia la peliazul creó de repente un regocijo en Sakura, tal vez no estaba tan mal la cosa, solo que Sasuke no era bueno para expresarse…

\- **¿Si, por qué debemos?** – le siguió la corriente sorprendiendo a Ino.

\- **Porqué está enferma y en parte es nuestra culpa, debemos ir a decirle que estanos con ella, y que lamentamos haberla metido en problemas…**

\- **Sí, pero yo ni siquiera fui ayer, no tengo por qué hacerlo** – se cruzó de brazos la pelirosa.

\- **Porque es tu amiga, y eso es lo que hacemos… -** arrugó el entrecejo. Odiaba cuando Sakura actuaba como una total perra.

\- **Es cierto, yo quiero ver cómo está –** agregó Naruto **\- me preocupó que no haya ido a desayunar con nosotros, además siento que es más mi culpa.**

\- **Si, tal vez lo sea** – soltó Saskue irritado. Ni bien hablaban de ella su paciencia se agotaba y su humor desvanecía. Debía controlar eso…

\- **¿entonces? –** habló el castaño.

\- **Sí, vayamos** – intervino Fugiki – **pasemos la mañana juntas, que sepa que no está sola.**

\- **Entonces, ¿qué dicen chicos?** – los azules ojos de la rubia se clavaron tanto en Sauske como en Sakura, los únicos que no deseaban formar parte de eso. A Sakura aún le parecía una locura, ¿que había hecho ella para hacerle favores a Hinata? Y ¿Qué había hecho Hinata por ella? Nada, solo estresarle la vida…

\- **De acuerdo** – la voz del pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿acaso había aceptado esa locura? No era posible…

\- **¿Qué? Pero…** \- lo miró confundida.

\- **¿Vienes o no? –** la voz de Ino ya estaba irritada, luego hablaría a solas con ella.

\- **Bueno** … - respondió rendida. Pensó bien las cosas, tal vez no era una mala idea, lo mejor era ser amiga de Hinata así la tendría cerca, cerca y vigilada y por ende alejada de su hombre, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

\- **No debiste tomarlo tan a la ligera** – le recriminó Malika tocando su frente. Por suerte la calentura había bajado y el semblante de Hinata estaba mejorando.

\- **Solo quise divertirme un rato, hace mucho que no lo hago** – se defendió.

\- **No digo que esté mal que te diviertas, es solo que debes tomar más precauciones, nadie mejor que tu sabe lo que estas atravesando y tomar este delicado asunto tan a la ligera solo te pondrá en riesgo.**

\- **De acuerdo de acuerdo** – miró al techo cansada de tantos sermones – **tendré más cuidado la próxima. Más bien cuéntenme ustedes, ¿Qué tal pasaron el día?**

\- **¿Te refieres a ayer?** – preguntó Malika mientras ordenaba una de sus mesitas, la costumbre de ser su criada aun no desaparecía a pesar que Hinata ya no le permitía trabajar de aquel modo.

\- **Sí, desde que llegamos no hemos podido pasar el día juntas, me intriga saber de sus vidas.**

\- **Pues yo no hice nada especial, solo pasé la tarde recorriendo los jardines y probando postres.**

\- **Ya veo…** \- la miró extrañada. La vida de su amiga sí que era un tanto aburrida, incluso más que la propia – **¿y tú, Hana?** – volteo a mirar a su hermana. La castaña había permanecido distraída mirando a un punto fijo en la chimenea, había estado presente físicamente pero su mente nunca llegó a oír nada de lo que Hinata y Malika habían hablado **– ¿Hanabi?**

\- **¿Qué?** – las miró a las dos volviendo a la tierra.

\- **Que qué tal la pasaste ayer, no sé nada de tu vida…**

\- **Oh… nada interesante…** \- desvió la mirada de inmediato.

\- **Pues a mí me contaron otra cosa…** \- sonrió de lado Malika.

\- **¿Cómo?** – giró a mirarla intrigada la peliazul, al mismo tiempo que Hanabi.

\- **¿de qué hablas?**

\- **Una de las criadas me comentó que pasaste la tarde con Gaara de la Arena.**

\- **¿Gaara?** – la miró fijamente a la castaña. Hanabi había quedado enmudecida, y su rostro de completamente rojo. No se esperaba para nada aquello de parte de Malika.

\- **Claro que no, solo nos cruzamos.**

\- **Pero que cruzada tan conveniente… -** la seguía molestando, era divertido debía admitir ver reaccionar de esa manera a las princesas, siempre en el castillo de la Hoja debían permanecer inmutables, con expresiones propias de las princesas, no se les permitió ser niñas ni señoritas, o al menos no del modo que ellos lo consideraban incorrecto.

\- **Ahora que recuerdo** – se tocó el mentón pensativa – **los chicos mencionaron que Gaara no fue ayer porque tenía algo importante que hacer, no sabía que se iba a reunir contigo.**

\- **¡que no!** – se puso de pie a la defensiva **– ya les he dicho que fue casualidad, no estaba planeado encontrarnos, yo estaba sentada y el pasaba, nada más allá de lo que estén pensando…**

\- **Hola** – en ese momento la ligeramente entreabierta puerta mostraba del otro lado a una sonriente rubia pidiendo permiso para ingresar a ver a Hinata **– lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?**

\- **Claro que no pasa** – la invitó feliz la menor de las hermanas, alguien había llegado a la puerta y era su oportunidad de escapar de la incómoda charla que tenía el trio – **nosotras ya nos íbamos ¿verdad Malika? –** la miró convenciéndola con la mirada.

\- **Pero…**

\- **Vamos** – le cogió con fuerza la mano y la obligó a salir de la estancia – **cuídate hermanita, que te mejores.**

\- **Adiós –** se despidió confundida Hinata al momento que Ino ingresaba – **Hola Ino, que alegría verte.**

\- **Hola linda –** se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo – **lamento que hayas enfermado de esa manera, no debimos arrastrarte hasta ese peligroso barco, prometemos no volver a hacerlo.**

\- **Tranquila –** le sonrió restando importancia – **no pasa nada, fue solo culpa mía, debí saltar después de ti y no dejar que el barco se alejara**.

\- **Aún no puedo creer que hayas caído directo al agua –** el par de chicas empezó a reír recordando la experiencia, algo que sin duda se contaría en todas las reuniones.

\- **Si, soy un poco torpe en esas cosas.**

\- **¿Solo un poco?** – ingresó con rosto serio el pelinegro, casi de inmediato la sonrisa de Hinata se borró al notar su presencia y se cubrió un poco más con las sabanas. Ino también giró a verlo al oírlo.

\- **Oh verdad, olvidé decirte que me acompañan los demás chicos, ¿pueden ingresar?, claro con tu permiso.**

\- **Por supuesto que pueden –** miró de reojo al Uchiha.

\- **Ya oyeron muchachos, que están esperando** – elevó la voz para que la oyeran. Uno a uno fueron ingresando saludando a Hinata mientras le daban un abrazo, el cual la Hyuga correspondió gustosa. Al final de todos, la última en acercarse fue Sakura.

\- **Chicos, me alegra que hayan venido, ya me estaba aburriendo.**

\- **Veníamos a decirte cuanto lamentamos que te hayamos expuesto el día de ayer al peligro**

\- **Claro que no –** le restó importancia, de todos modos estaba viva y el día anterior se divirtió tanto que no importaron las consecuencias – **más bien yo debo darles las gracias por mostrarme la capital.**

\- **Vaya veo que todos están aquí** – el grupo giró a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Mikoto, quien ingresaba con un grupo de criadas trayendo una bandeja con un recipiente cubierto – **chicos, no es prudente que los hombres estén dentro y eso te incluye hijo** – el moreno desvió los ojos ante las palabras de su madre, que veía con malos ojos todo.

\- **Tranquila alteza, Hinata nos ha dado permiso, ¿verdad Hina? –** habló rápidamente el rubio del grupo guiñándole un ojo a Hinata, sonrojándola.

\- **Así es** \- sonrió a modo de saludo la peliazul, sin embargo la atención de la reina ya no estaba puesta en ella ni en los hombres de la alcoba, escondida detrás de Sasuke una figura trataba de pasar desapercibida.

\- **oh… incluso tú** – la incomodidad de todos fue bastante percibida cuando la reina cruzó mirada con una avergonzada Sakura que bajaba la cabeza ante sus palabras – **sabes que no está permitido…**

\- **Madre… –** salió en su defensa su hijo, haciendo que la pelirosa recupere la sonrisa y a la vez se sienta en júbilo por el trato que acababa de darle Sasuke delante de Hinata.

\- **Luego lo hablamos** – elevó una ceja la pelinegra y siguió avanzando ignorando a la pareja – **querida** – le sonrió risueña a Hinata, que aún no se recuperaba del tenso momento de hace unos segundos, en especial por la mirada de Ino de ligera pena combinada con preocupación. Ya luego le consultaría que problema tenían con Sakura – **mandé a preparar una deliciosa sopa para que te recuperes pronto.**

\- **Muchas gracias alteza** – de inmediato colocaron la mediaba bandeja encima de su cama y la destaparon, la estancia se inundó de un delicioso olor a pollo y fideos, tan caliente que se le hizo a Hinata agua a la boca.

\- **Creo que nosotros mejor nos retiramos** – habló serio el moreno haciendo señas a sus amigos con la cabeza acercándose a la puerta.

\- **Oh descuiden niños yo solo venía a traer la sopa, pueden seguir hablando con Hinata, solo recuerden que luego debe descansar, aún está muy débil** – los jóvenes se detuvieron y aceptaron sus palabras, de todos modos la mayoría deseaba quedarse, así Sasuke buscara una excusa para lo contrario – **recupérate linda** – se despidió Mikoto y una punzada de celos invadió el cuerpo de Sakura. Cuánto deseaba ella que la reina le hablara del mismo modo, pero siempre recibía su desprecio, aunque a Ino también la trataba con cariño, el hecho que se lo demuestre a Hinata solo le creaba un resentimiento.

Un promedio de una hora el grupo de jóvenes se reunió en la habitación de la ojiluna, donde conversaron de cómo lo pasaron el día anterior, que tal le pareció la capital para Hinata y que tanto diferenciaba de su reino. A Hinata le brillaban los ojos describiendo la riqueza arquitectónica y lo bello que era la hoja, donde la mayoría era gente pudiente y las calles y casas eran preciosas. Todos escuchaban interesados sus historias, menos Sasuke que se irritaba de oír como alardeaba de su vida. No había nada que le molestara más que eso, de algún modo se sentía humillado, su madre se esmeraba en darle lo mejor a Hinata y ella solo añoraba regresar a su casa, a su vida de lujos y a dirigir a sus sirvientes como le plazca. Sakura por otro lado tenía la mente en su mundo, Hinata no deseaba quedarse, eso era muy bueno tanto para la pelirosa como su futuro, Hinata deseaba irse a su reino regresar y ocupar su lugar como heredera, estaba más que claro. Se rió interiormente por todo el drama que había causado con ella misma pensando que entre Sasuke y Hinata podría pasar algo, estaba completamente descartado, porque hasta ahora, dentro de su alcoba el moreno no había demostrado el mínimo interés por la ojiluna.

\- **Lo describes de una forma que ya me muero por conocer tu reino** – Fugiki, soñadora como siempre deseaba casarse con un noble y que la llevara a recorrer el mundo entero.

\- **Les prometo que cuando todo este asunto de la guerra acabe, yo misma los llevare y les daré un recorrido por toda la Hoja, serán mis invitados especiales…** \- sonrió llena de felicidad observando a todos, en especial al apuesto rubio que no había dejado de quitarle los ojos y la sonrisa todo el rato.

\- **Si es que sigue en pie, claro…** \- el desafortunado comentario del Uchiha hizo que todos voltearan a verlo regañándolo. Que diga algo así delante de Hinata no solo era ofensivo sino de muy mal gusto, si de una broma se tratara, puesto que no solo significaría el fin del reino de la chica, sino la muerte de su querida familia.

\- **¡Que… idiota!** – le susurró Ino con los ojos muy abiertos al ver la cara descompuesta de la ojiluna.

\- **No le hables así…** -le respondió Sakura defendiendo a su hombre también en un susurro bajo. Poco le importaba a Ino si era o no el príncipe heredero, él sobre todas las cosas era su amigo, uno de los mejores y le hablaba como le diera la gana.

\- **Sasuke…** \- habló finalmente Shikamaru en voz alta a modo de regaño sobándose la nuca avergonzado, pero Hinata ya se había repuesto y decidió como siempre ignorar las estupideces que salían de la boca del moreno.

\- **Está bien…** \- intervino la peliazul recuperando la mirada de todos, incluso la intensa que le dirigía el Uchiha **\- como seguía diciendo** – lo miró desafiante fijando su vista en el chico – **cuando esta guerra acabe, y claro está la gane mi padre…**

\- **Tu reino…** \- la irrumpió Sasuke. Las miradas de todos no sabían dónde quedarse, pasaban del pelinegro a la princesa, lado a lado en completo silencio. Parecía como si al muchacho le hubieran pagado para molestarla – **no solo pelea tu padre, es un conjunto de soldados que pertenecen al reino de la Hoja, no le des a él todo el crédito.**

\- **Cuando la gane** – habló en voz alta casi ignorando lo que acababa de decir – **mi primo vendrá a verme y con el permiso de Fugaku los llevaré de paseo conmigo, aunque claro, no todos está invitados…**

\- **No todos se mueren por conocer ese reino…** \- la tensión era pesada. La inseguridad de Sakura regresó volando como una persona que le gritaba al oído "lo estás perdiendo". Conocía bien a Sasuke, como se fijaba en las chicas y como tenía una mayor fascinación por las que le lleven la contraria. Lo estaba perdiendo…

\- **A mí me gustaría que me lleves** – la voz de Naruto atrajo la atención de Hinata y Sasuke, que seguían en su reto de miradas. Alguien debía poner un alto al momento y nadie mejor que Naruto para hacerlo – **claro, si estoy invitado Hinata** – le sonrió coqueto. La princesa cerró los ojos procesando las palabras del apuesto chico y en menos de un segundo una sonrisa tímida y el característico sonrojo se instaló en su rostro.

\- **Por supuesto que tú estás invitado Naruto…** \- bajó los ojos avergonzada, se le estaba haciendo difícil ocultar los sentimientos que le nacían por el chico, solo deseaba mantenerlos un poco más ocultos.

\- **Me retiro** – se puso de pie el moreno asqueado con el momento de amor de los tortolitos. Si deseaban tener su intimidad estaba claro que la presencia de él estaba de más. De él y de todos.

\- **Sasuke** – trató de sostener su brazo la pelirosa pero este avanzó rápido hasta la puerta deseando estar solo. A Sakura solo le quedó verlo marcharse avergonzada por el desplante. Todos lo miraron en silencio tratando de adivinar que le estaba pasando, incluso la analizadora mirada de la rubia, que era una de los que más lo conocía – **que te recuperes** – dijo dando la espalda para finalmente cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Hinata ya no sabía ni siquiera que sentir al respecto. Le enfurecía y a la vez dolía la forma en que el príncipe actuaba con ella, si era un castigo por la mala impresión que se llevaron, ella había decidido perdonarlo y empezar de cero, pero estaba visto que él la detestaba, injustamente claro estaba. Ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias por haberla cuidado el día anterior, que no lo hiciera la convertiría en una verdadera ingrata y malagradecida, cosa que no era, y ahora no sabía si tenía que hacerlo, porque toda la voluntad que le nacía Sasuke se la arrebataba con solo abrir la boca. Deseaba en el fondo hablar con él y que aclaren todo.

\- **Bueno Hinata, creo que nosotros también nos retiramos** – se pusieron de pie Choji y Shikamaru **– ya pronto será la hora del almuerzo y si no estoy en la mesa mi madre se pondrá como loca –**

\- **¿ella o tú? –** le preguntó Shikamaru – **de solo pensar que alguien te ganará la comida.**

\- **Ambas cosas** \- todos rieron ante sus palabras.

\- **De acuerdo chicos, los entiendo** – se acercaron para darle un abrazo – **de verdad muchas gracias por su visita, me alegraron el día, todos ustedes, ya hasta siento que me he recuperado.**

\- **Si sigues así espero podamos venir también mañana.**

\- **Me encantaría** -

Los dos chicos se retiraron quedando solamente las cuatro mujeres: Ino, una entristecida Sakura, Fugiki y Shiraku, acompañadas de Naruto.

\- **Lamento decir que yo también me retiro** – dijo con desgano el rubio, haciendo que en el fondo Hinata se apenaba. Saber que Naruto se había preocupado por ella y la había visitado junto a los demás era increíble, deseaba pasar más tiempo junto a él – **debo ver unos asuntos con el Lord Comandante.**

\- **Está bien Naruto** – le respondió Ino mirándolo **– supongo que nos veremos luego de almuerzo.**

\- **Así es, los chicos regresarán y entrenaremos, también vendrá Sai, pueden ir a vernos –** el interés de Ino fue captado ni bien el rubio pronunció el nombre del chico que la tenía loca en ese momento, Sai. Se ventiló con una mano al sentir como un calor la recorría en pleno frío.

\- **Por supuesto que estaremos** – respondió por todas.

\- **Lamento que no vayas Hinata, me encantaría que me vieras entrenar** – la joven lo miró tímida sintiéndose enrojecida, pero a la vez apenada que Naruto estuviera en lo cierto. Estaba enferma…

\- **Créeme que si estuviera bien no dudaría en ir a verte** – sus miradas se conectaron por demasiado tiempo, donde ninguno de los dos sintió nada de incomodidad, por el contrario Hinata sintió como su corazón – y estómago – se regocijaba.

\- **Está bien** \- se acercó a ella – **que te recuperes Hina** – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla congelándola **– adiós chicas** – y antes que la ojiluna reaccionara se esfumó de la alcoba.

\- **Vaya vaya que fue eso** – la coqueta mirada de Ino se centró en la ojiluna – **ni siquiera lo disimulas…**

\- **No sé de qué estás hablando…** \- se defendió rápidamente llevando su mirada a sus manos.

* * *

El almuerzo en el comedor real fue el mismo de siempre, contando con la presencia de los reyes, las dos invitadas y de Sasuke e Ino. La conversación fue sin importancia, donde la pareja de esposos más que todo hablaba mientras los demás estaban en sus mundos, ni siquiera Sasuke que por alguna razón estaba perdido, le prestaba atención a la historia que Ino le comentaba, que por el contrario Malika y Hanabi escuchaban atentamente.

Al otro lado del castillo, dentro de la misma fortaleza en la zona de la militancia, en su alcoba Naruto preparaba su propio almuerzo, esta vez haría algo especial, que lo mereciera y cuando terminó su obra maestra lo sirvió en los platos y se acercó a su bar para sacar una botella fina de vino. La hora de comer en el castillo a esas alturas debía haber acabado.

Con cuidado la abrió y se sirvió en su copa, y cuando terminó de llenar la segunda, tocaron la puerta.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y dentro de poco los chicos entrenarían. Naruto deseaba que ella esté ahí y ella deseaba verlo. Se tocó su propia frente y comprobó que la fiebre había desaparecido y ya ni siquiera sentía malestar, por lo que, poniéndose de pie ideó un plan de escape. Ingresó a su baño y se aseó la cara y boca y se cambió de ropa. Observó en el fondo del armario una pesada capa que estaba segura la cubría completamente, incluida de rostro así que sin pensarlo más se la colocó encima y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta, observando el pasillo por todos lados y al comprobar que estaba vació, caminó sin detenerse, con suerte nadie la reconocería.

* * *

Con una sonrisa instalada en el rostro abrió la puerta para verla del otro lado cubierta completamente para que nadie la reconozca o se meterían en muchos problemas.

\- **Llegaste a tiempo** – besó tiernamente su mano invitándola a ingresar a su estancia.

\- **Pensé que Ino jamás terminaría de hablar, ni siquiera supe cómo salir de aquel sitio** – se disculpó por la hora.

\- **No importa, lo bueno es que has venido** – y sin esperar demasiado le quitó la molesta capa y se lanzó a sus labios los cuales añoró por días, pocos pero los necesarios para desearle volver a probarlos, ni quiera pudo esperar a la noche, ambos lo deseaban, como hace tiempo hacía. Con ferocidad la elevó necesitando más de ella y luego que la chica le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, este la sostuvo de su redondo trasero, el cual masajeó sin ninguna complacencia. La recostó en la pared que tenía al frente y sus húmedos besos fueron bajando por todo el cuello haciendo que la muchacha gimiera de placer preparándose para lo que venía. De un tirón bajó una de las mangas de su delgado vestido lo suficiente para revelarle uno de sus pechos del cual no tuvo compasión al devorarlo y juguetear con su rosado pezón causando que ella hundiera sus uñas en su espalda lastimándolo, pero él ni siquiera le tomó importancia, en ese momento solo deseaba hacerla suya. Giró en dirección a la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, el deseo había sido tal que no le dio tiempo de siquiera cerrarla por lo que, aún con ella encima se acercó a hacerlo, nadie debía enterarse que la favorita del príncipe era su amante.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaa chicos ante todo quiero dar una disculpa por haber demorado tanto lo que pasa es que mi hermana esta haciendo su tesis y ella generalmente usa la computadora pero se ha malogrado así que estuvo estos dias usando mi laptop literalmente mañana tarde y noche y no me dió un tiempo para poder usarla yo ya que "supuestamente estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada productivo que hacer",en fin finalmente le arreglaron su computadora y al fin pude terminar el capítulo que lo tenía en mente todos estos días. Tal vez debí agregar más cosas pero pensé que estaría demasiado largo y si se quejan que las cosas estan yendo demasiado lentas debo decir que bueno, admito que si jajaja relato demasiado lo que pasa en un dia y descuiden en los siguietes capítulos como algunas cosas serán monótonas narraré mas de un dia o dos en un solo capítulo, pero admitamos, no se puede forzar al amor, no puedo poner en un capitulo que se conocen y en el otro ya se estan besando y al terminar ya estan cuchi cuchi porque así no es pues jajaja el amor debe nacer para que sea bonito, de ambos, no solo de uno y bueno... ya entenderán...

respondiendo comentarios:

\- UchihaYumiko-chan: ajaja si estoy desarrollando una relación para Gaara y Hanabi, pero como son jóvenes esta será mas inocente y pura... jajaja ustedes comprendan, aunque debo decir que ya he planteado cual será el final para cada personaje... esta relación es necesaria... y sí... Sasuke es un pervertido

\- Esther82: déjame decirte que si tienes razón en tus palabras jajaja es muy obvio y como tu misma has dicho... las consecuencias serán fatales...

\- Hina Mia: todas nos morimos por ese acercamiento lo sé, yo igual ya estoy ansiosa por escribir eso pero como dije mas arriba debe darse poco a poco, no se fuerza el amor ni esperar que nazca de un día para el otro o no sería amor. Pero relax, como yo soy la escritora pondré a los personajes en situaciones incómodas para apurar la cosa JAJAJAAJ (mi risa malévola)

\- NatyGaytan: espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo, déjame saber que tal te ha parecido este último :)

\- Guest 1: concuerdo totalmente, Sasuke a estas alturas no merece el amor de Hinata y como verás ella no se siente atraída por el, por su actitud con ella y porque ahora solo tiene ojos para Naruto

\- Guest 2: si el hijo de Sasuke complicará las cosas definitivamente pero ese desenlace está más lejano todavía, ya verás como se desarrollarán las cosas, espero que este nuevo capítulo te agrade.

\- Guest 3: tranquila, no olvidemos que Hinata es una princesa por ende no puede ni debe pertenecer a un Harén, sobre el cadáver de Mikoto :P

y bueno chicos, me emociona que este capítulo haya tenido varios comentarios, me hace ver que leen mi historia y que les parece interesante o algo similar a eso, o al menos alguna reacción les causa jajaaj saben que todos los comentaros son bienvenidos, aunque sean en inglés XD jajaaja no importa, uno se puede volver bilingüe. Déjenme saber su opinión de este nuevo capítulo y sobre todo no duden en consultarme algo, que yo responderé sus dudas, aunque aun no se adelanten en los hechos no me hagan hacer spoilers XD, cuidense, un fuerte abrazooo :)


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Cumpleaños

Pasó a través de las puertas sin detenerse ante la presencia de alguien, bastante valor había tomado para salir de aquella habitación y solo deseaba llegar al campo de entrenamiento para reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos, y sobretodo observar a Naruto.

Vestía un traje largo que cubría parte de su rostro y debajo un vestido más fino. Si bien aún hacía frío, el clima estaba loco y a veces congelaba, y otras solo podías dejarlo pasar, al menos para ella porque los demás seguían sus vidas como peces en el mar.

Nadie la vio y el trayecto hacia el campo estuvo deshabitado, para su suerte. Desde lejos pudo observar la cabellera rubia de Ino moverse de un lado a otro riendo acompañada de otras personas, de seguro las demás chicas.

En el centro Sai y Shikaramu estaban en plena batalla, donde se podía observar que el muchacho de la coleta iba perdiendo, aunque si se miraba bien no le estaba poniendo demasiado empeño, irritando al rubio que los dirigía. Hinata al verlo sonrió levemente, era demasiado apuesto y se veía realmente guapo aún con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿ **Hinata**? – la peliazul volteó al oír la voz de Fugiki junto al grupo y luego de dirigirles una sonrisa se acercó a ellas.

\- **Pensé que estarías en cama** – habló Sakura invitándola a sentarse a su lado – **aun sigues enferma.**

\- **Aunque no lo crean su visita me ha recompuesto mucho, puedo mantenerme en pie sin sentirme mal, descuiden** – elevó los hombros. En la cancha ya había captado la atención de Naruto, quien sin importarle que la muchacha tratara de pasar desapercibida para los que se hallaban fuera, grito su nombre y la saludó a lo lejos demasiado entusiasta, pero Hinata no pudo quejarse, simplemente se sonrojó y le devolvió el gesto aunque más cautelosa **– y bueno…** \- volteó a ver de nuevo a sus amigas, una vez que Naruto volvió a concentrarse en la pelea, los dos chicos en el centro no volvieron a saludarse estaban muy concentrados en su asunto – **¿de que estaban hablando?**

\- **Hablábamos de Karin –** intervino rápidamente la rubia.

\- **¿Karin?** – Sakura le dirigió una discreta mirada a Ino preguntándose si era prudente hablar de ella, pero Ino ya se había adelantado y previamente se lo había contado.

\- **Si, recuerdas que te conté de ella, una de las favoritas de Sasuke**

\- **Oh… sus favoritas…** \- meditó sus palabras.

\- **ERA una de sus favoritas** – corrigió la pelirosa, orgullosa de decir que ahora ese puesto lo ocupaba ella.

\- **Oh claro no debemos olvidar que ahora lo es Sakura** – se mofó Ino para hacerla rabiar, aunque en el fondo solo le enorgullecía a la muchacha. Ino siempre pensó que Sakura no tenía la suficiente autoestima para aceptar que Sasuke no sentía nada con ella, solo era sexo, todo lo que se podía esperar de una favorita, pero la Haruno veía cosas donde no habían… aunque de todos modos quien era la rubia para juzgarla, si ella bien sabía que estuvo en su lugar en el pasado… rogando por amor. Sin quererlo un atisbo de tristeza se asomó en sus verdes ojos.

\- **Como sea, así está mejor todo, ella solo era una psicópata que se la pasaba molestando en la vida de los demás –** mostró su desprecio.

\- **¿Tan mala era?** – Hinata no solía estar rodeada de ese tipo de gente, de echo conoció a mucha gente mala en su último año, demasiadas para el resto de su vida, ella solía rodearse de personas correctas, al menos eso le hicieron creer.

\- **Era de lo peor, además al final nos dejó claro a todos que no fue más que una ladrona embustera, pueden creer que se llevó las joyas más caras del harem? Pero quien se ha creído… espero que la reina cuando la encuentre le dé su merecido…**

\- **Si porque tú se lo pedirás como son grandes amigas –** se burló la rubia haciendo que Sakura se detenga y le lance una mirada de odio, aunque no había que tomarse tan en serio, así era Ino.

\- **Como sea… era y sigue siendo una mala persona.**

\- **¿en serio se robó todo? Vaya… Sasuke debió conocerla para permitir eso.**

\- **A Sasuke solo le interesaba que le abra las piernas… es un cerdo, como todos** – esta vez sus palabras no fueron para molestar a nadie, sin embargo si causaron que la pelirosa salga herida, porque en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto, incluso para ella. Sasuke solo deseaba satisfacerse con ella, nada más que eso.

\- **No me sorprendería nada ya de él –** las palabras de Hinata llamaron la atención de las cuatro chicas, aunque lo haya dicho demasiado bajo solo para sí misma, fue lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada.

\- **¿Tan mal se llevan?** – preguntó la peliverde.

\- **¿Oh?** – se sonrojó sintiéndose descubierta, debía controlar sus modales, después de todo la familia del chico la estaba protegiendo, no podía decir ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera – **no… yo solo… yo quise decir…**

\- **Descuida, me he dado cuenta, Sasuke es…** \- miró al horizonte pensando bien que decir – **es un poco insoportable últimamente, no entiendo ni yo misma porque, él es una persona fría, pero nunca trata tan mal a alguien…**

\- **Digamos que… no tuvimos una buena impresión, ambos** – se sonrojó al decir aquello, Sakura permanecía en silencio un tanto incómoda. La chispa de celos la invadió por enésima vez en el día.

\- **Vaya que debió ser muy mala** \- se burló – **ustedes se repelen más que los polos opuesto, ten cuidado, no vaya a ser como dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen** – las tres chicas rieron antelas palabras de Ino, excepto Sakura, que no solo le enfermaba imaginarse a Sasuke con Hinata siendo más que amigos, sino que ya estaba a tope de las palabras de Ino que siempre buscaban molestarla; y Hinata que con las palabras de la rubia había quedado congelada imaginando en su mente como sería aquello… de inmediato descartó la ridícula idea.

\- **Hablando del rey de roma…** \- el grupo de chicas giró a ver la entrada que señalaba Fugiki, donde la sombría figura del pelinegro aparecía con un semblante serio, característico del Uchiha. Ninguno de los tres chicos volteó a verlo, seguro no notaron su presencia, aunque poco le importaba, odiaba cuando lo trataban con privilegios. Sin embargo al volver a las gradas del lado este donde se hallaban las damas, su mirada se centró únicamente en los ojos lunas de Hinata, mirándose intensamente por un largo e incómodo momento para el resto, donde en un principio el chico se sorprendió de verla para luego cambiar a una mirada más neutra, como analizándose ambos. Abrió ligeramente la boca pero en breves segundas la cerró nuevamente, tal vez arrepentido de lo que pensaba decirle, y sin más, tal como entró siguió de frente fijando su mirada a la grada donde siempre se situaba y siguió delante. El resto no existió para el chico.

\- **Si, aquí estamos amigo… -** elevó la mano Ino con sátira al verse completamente ignorada, como al resto, mientras Sakura… ella solo explotaba por dentro.

El dia siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, en el desayuno Hinata estuvo ausente por reposo, nadie nunca fuera de sus amigos se enteró de su escape, ni siquiera la reina así que las cosas marchaban bien por ahora. Su hermana y amiga la fueron a visitar a su alcoba pero se retiraron rápidamente ya que la menor llevaba tutoría por ser aún muy joven, y Malika porque quería aprender a ser una señorita.

Por la tarde Ino fue a verla, Sakura tenía actividades dentro del harem ya que la celebración del cumpleaños número 17 de Hinata estaba cerca y las chicas eran las encargadas del entretenimiento, ya sea con bailes, música o cualquier arte. Era el día en que las doncellas del harem se lucían para el público. Hablaron por horas de temar diversos, de sus familias, de cómo Ino perdió a sus padres, de cómo Hinata perdido a su madre, lágrimas brotaron por un buen rato hasta que posteriormente volvieron a sonreír al hablar de hombres, Ino hablo abiertamente de la larga lista de hombres de los que se había enamorado, incluso de la lista a quienes había besado, Hinata estaba sonrojada, ella nunca besó ni de manera casta a un hombre en su vida, Ino sí que era una chica distinta. Posteriormente ambas cayeron rendidas y la rubia se acomodó junto a Hinata, hasta que Omito llevara la cena y se despidiera prometiendo regresar el próximo día.

Por su lado, Sasuke se abrió ante Naruto luego de que salieran a beber en la noche, y le contó todos y cada uno de los problemas que atravesaba, y no solo los que a Karin se refieran, el rubio se mostró sorprendido, llegando incluso a reprender a su amigo, dándole consejos pero todos era en vano y ya era tarde, las cosas estaban hechas y Sasuke había decidido, por lo que no le quedó más que apoyarlo y asegurarle que en el futuro siempre estaría para darle la mano.

Al regresar al palacio un poco picado por la cantidad que bebió una sexy sorpresa con cabellera rosada lo esperaba como casi todas las noches, haciéndole sonreír perversamente y olvidar sus problemas.

El día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo Hinata decidió poner fin a su reposo y se sentó en la mesa, donde fue muy bienvenida por todos y le prepararon sus platillos favoritos, Sasuke por su puesto se encargó de nublar su tarde burlando lo débil que era por permanecer tanto tiempo en cama, cuando los habitantes del fuego seguían con su rutina diaria enfermos y hasta agonizantes. Le atribuyó al cromosoma Hyuga, el que hace inútiles y delicadas a las personas. Por la noche la peliazul se reunió con Hanabi, Malika y el resto de sus amigas para jugar n interesante juego de dados, Ino ganó aunque después de un par de horas se dieron cuenta que hizo trampa.

El próximo día Ino le pidió a Hinata que la dibuje e inició un nuevo proyecto para que todos admiraran su bello trabajo artístico. Hanabi por su parte se reunió con Gaara quien la llevó a un salón apartado y le enseñó el piano real, el cual tocaron un poco con el permiso de la mujer encargada de su cuidado. Los días anteriores no pudieron hablar como hubiesen deseado pero las miradas y sonrisas que se repartieron cuando se cruzaron fueron suficientes para mantenerlos alegres el resto del día.

Por la tarde el grupo completo salió a conocer la isla Glasear y que Hinata viera por primera vez un pingüino. Sasuke estuvo presente al igual que Sakura y ambos se encargaron de tensar el momento. El primero al burlarse de las expresiones de Hinata alegando que era muy ingenua y tonta, a la vez que expresó lo inútil que era cada vez que Naruto le prestaba ayuda ya sea al escalar una montaña de nieve o al bajar, de igual modo al subir al bote. Tener a Hinata era causaba un tumulto de sensaciones en Sasuke que no sabía cómo responder a ello, por lo que sacaba a flote su personalidad más despreciable, concluyendo, como cada día que pasaba, que era mejor mantenerse alejado de ella hasta describir porque se sentía tan débil y vulnerable a su lado. Por otro lado Sakura no dejaba de buscar el cariño del Uchiha el cual le fue rechazado en todo momento por el mal humor del muchacho, asumiendo ella que era por la cercanía de Naruto y la forastera, ya que Sasuke solo tenía ojos para ambos.

Al regresar al palacio ella no le dirigió la mirada ni las palabras, haciendo que el pelinegro la mirase raro, por lo que, al llegar a su alcoba discutieron por su comportamiento y esta le reclamó si sentía algo por Hinata, a lo que él respondió con un salvaje beso, el cual terminó con ambos desnudos sobre su cama.

* * *

Omito ingresó a la alcoba de la peliazul e igual que el resto de días prosiguió con su rutina de abrir las cortinas, encender la hoguera apagada y ordenar a otras sirvientas a llevar la tina de Hinata con agua caliente. De nuevo, como ya era costumbre batalló con ella para poder despertarla y así esté lista para bajar a tomar el desayuno del día.

\- **Princesa, hoy llegará la modista de la reina, ¿lo sabía?** – la miró emocionada mientras ayudaba a cepillar su mediano cabello frente al espejo.

\- **¿Y eso que tiene?** – Hinata se aplicó con el pincel delgado una gota de perfume de su frasco de vidrio en el cuello y en la muñeca derecha, esperando que se secara solo.

\- **Vendrá trayendo sus vestidos, al igual que de su hermana y amiga** – la mirada de Hinata cambió de una con sueño a una más animada, si bien en un inicio rechazó que la reina obsequiara ese tipo de regalos, pasados los días debía aceptar que la ropa que tenía no era suficiente y que, fiel a como había sido criada y a la forma de ser de la Hyuga, necesitaba muchos más, había que admitirlo, si era un tanto vanidosa en ese aspecto.

\- **Es una increíble noticia** – se miró al espejo sonriente. Su cutis en los últimos días había mejorado considerablemente, si bien nunca tuvo imperfección alguna, el clima frío lo mejoraba y le daba un aire especial sin necesidad de usar maquillaje.

* * *

La peliazul caminaba en dirección al salón de estar de la reina acompañada de ella a su lado derecho. Mikoto vestía ese día muy bella, llevaba un simple vestido largo color salmón, sin embargo a Hinata le parecía que todo lo que llevara puesto le resaltaba. Su cabello se hallaba recogido y adornado con un armazón de piedras preciosas.

\- **¿Emocionada? –** le preguntó al ver su rostro algo ido, sin saber que le esperaba tras la puerta. En menos de 24 horas se celebraría su cumpleaños número 17 y la reina se había encargado de preparar todo, afuera el gran patio de celebraciones estaba siendo decorado arduamente por los sirvientes y en las cocinas reales la cantidad de animales de caza que llegaba era suficiente para alimentar a todo un ejército.

\- **Quien no lo estaría…** – le respondió inocentemente.

Al abrir las puertas la mujer ya les esperaba dentro y junto a ella, 15 armazones de metal con la silueta del cuerpo femenino llevaban puestos una amplia colección de vestidos y abrigos, cada uno más hermoso y elegante que el otro. La ojiluna no supo cómo reaccionar en un inicio, se quedó perplejo, ella por su puesto esperaba un par de vestidos, cinco como máximo, pero definitivamente no 15.

\- **¿y? ¿Qué piensas?** – Mikoto sonrió al ver el rostro de la chica, ni siquiera podía gesticular palabra, estaba anonadada. Lentamente se acercó a uno de los vestidos, el que estaba cerca a ella y con delicadeza deslizó su mano por la fina tela. Era una preciosidad – no estaba segura de cual modelo te gustaría más, cuando me mostró más diseños los pedí todos sin duda alguna, es como un regalo adelantado por cumplir 17 años, de mi parte claro.

La Hyuga giró su rostro para observarla y con cierta timidez se acercó a ella, para cuando al tenerla cerca, sin pensarlo siquiera se lanzó a darle un gran abrazo. La reina se sorprendió en un primer momento ante tal gesto, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos.

\- **Todos son preciosos, muchísimas gracias alteza – s** u rostro se veía emocionado, como si una lagrimilla fuera a escapar de la alegría. Como una niña pequeña corrió a ver todos detenidamente y a palpar el material del que estaban hechos.

\- **Y eso no es todo, también mandé a confeccionar zapatos, con unos vestidos tan bellos debes lucir un buen calzado, así que aquí hay un par de zapatillas de cuero de colores claros y otras más oscuras, y por supuesto unas hermosas botas.**

\- **Por los dioses, son los zapatos más bellos que haya visto –** tomó asiento en una de las bancas para probárselos cuanto antes.

Uno a uno se fue probando cada vestido a pedido de Mioto, para asegurarse que le queden a a la medida y haya tiempo para algún arreglo. Del mismo modo Hinata debía elegir uno de ellos para su fiesta y la reina le orientó con algunos diseños. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurrió y la hora del almuerzo estaba por acerarse.

\- **En serio no tengo palabras para agradecerle todo esto –** la miró agradecida – **aun no entiendo porque es tan buena conmigo, prácticamente soy una desconocida –** Mikoto la observó y procesó cada una de sus palabras, y desvió la mirada al frente, en una de los vitrales de las grandes ventanas.

\- **Cariño no sabes cuánto desee hacer este tipo de cosas, en serio por muchos años –** miraba aún al frente recordando con nostalgia cuando era más joven – **siempre desee tener una mujercita, una niñita a la que pueda mimar, a quien pueda darle todo tipo de obsequios y tú sabes…** \- giró a verla – **sea mi niñita especial…**

La peliazul estaba enmudecida, no sabía que responder ante aquello.

\- **La vida me dio dos hijos, y no me quejo son lo más grande y valioso que haya tenido –** _Dos hijos_ , la expresión en el rostro de Mikoto cambió a medida que seguía hablando, Hinata no sabía en qué momento echaría a llorar al hablar de su familia – **pero ya sabes… tener dos hombres nunca es lo mismo que una mujercita** – rió liberando la tensión de su conversación, Hinata le siguió la corriente – **la vida ha hecho de mi Sasuke un chico frio, un tanto… hostil** – buscó la palabra correcta – **sin embargo cuando se abre ante las personas que lo estiman, cuando realmente se deja conocer, es un chico precioso, amador, respetuoso, un buena persona –** Hinata se preguntaba dónde estaba aquel chico ya que nada de esas cualidades resaltaban en el Uchiha – **y es muy trabajador sobretodo, cuando se propone algo hace lo imposible por cumplirlo. Es un testarudo – volvió a reír recordando a su hijo. Y mi Itachi… -** una larga y silenciosa pausa invadió el salón obligando a Mikoto mirar al frente, a un punto perdido en la estancia mientras Hinata solo podía verla con intensidad, tratando de descifrar cada una de sus gesticulaciones. Había oído del primogénito, que hizo cosas malas y que fue desterrado, pero ella era su madre… y para una madre siempre existe el perdón a un hijo. La pelinegra bajó la mirada a observar sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente en un tic – **el punto es que… uno puede pensar mil cosas de alguien cuando la o lo conoce, la primera impresión, las cosas que haya dicho sobre aquella persona aunque no estuviera delante, puedes tener la peor de las percepciones, pero en el fondo cada quien tiene sus propios problemas y no es nuestro deber juzgar a otros por lo que hayan hecho, por su vida o simplemente por su familia. Cuando te conocí era Hinata, una niña inocente que era atormentada y que necesitaba auxilio. Mi auxilio y me propuse protegerte, con mi vida si era necesario. No importa si eras Uchiha, Hyuga o lo que sea… eras una niña indefensa que necesitaba ayuda y yo estaba dispuesta a darla, por ti o por quien sea que la necesite, quien soy para decir que no la mereces – con delicadeza tomó su mano reposada en su falda atrayendo aún más la mirada de la ojiluna – es así como debemos ver a las personas, no debemos juzgarlas y si existe algún problema, debemos ser directas y decir lo que sentimos, si hay dudas preguntar pero nunca emitir un juicio sin haberla conocido a fondo, no lo merece.**

\- **Es cierto –** una lagrima recorrió el níveo rostro de Hinata. De alguna manera las palabras y el tono en que Mikoto las había dicho la estremecieron, era una buena persona realmente, una de las mejores que haya conocido.

\- **Nuestro reino se caracteriza por eso, tratamos a todos con justicia, como lo merecen, que importan las absurdas rencillas del pasado, somos humildes y dispuestos a dar una mano así sea el enemigo, es algo que siempre deseo que mis hijos aprendan** – cada cosa que salía de su boca sonaba tan bonito, en su reina las cosas eran tan diferentes, siempre mirabas a alguien por debajo de tus hombros, como si de un ser inferior se tratase, y por supuesto, la hospitalidad no era el emblema de los Hyuga – **ahora te considero una hija, al igual que a Ino y Naruto, muchos de los amigos de mi hijo son considerados de esa forma por mí, sé que he perdido a uno, y a otro en el camino** – se limpió el líquido que emanaba de sus ojos – **pero no estoy dispuesta a perder a otros, y todos esos chicos que pasean por mi castillo, desde el momento en que lo pisaron se convirtieron en mis protegidos y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ellos, si lo merecen… claro** – la figura de una pelirosa pasó por su mente, Ino aún no le había aclarado porque es que la reina se llevaba tan mal con Sakura, pero eso lo averiguaría luego – **y tú lo eres, te considero una hija mía así que de ahora en adelante no debes sorprenderte porque te aseguro que hare muchas más cosas por ti para que seas feliz en este sitio, y por supuesto espero que tengas la total libertad de expresarme lo que sientes, lo que quieres, lo que te molesta o a lo que temes. Siempre estaré abierta para ti Hinata al igual que a tu hermana y amiga** – un abrazo sincero fue inevitable, se veía venir por parte de ambas, muchas cosas habían sido dichas y sus corazones fueron tocados al punto de necesitar consuelo, aunque esté tan lejos de su reino, a cientos de kilómetros, Hinata realmente ahí, en ese salón y en los brazos de la reina se sentía en casa.

* * *

El enorme reloj de péndulo retumbó en toda la fortaleza anunciando que eran las 3 de la tarde, hora en que la castaña y el pelirrojo habían quedado en encontrarse en uno de los jardines cubiertos de nieve.

Ella, puntual como siempre – en lo que a él concierne – lo esperaba mirando de un lado a otro buscándolo con la mirada, mientras con un pie hacía un dibujo sobre la nieve de una persona sonriendo. Con la mirada fija en el suelo y en imagen no se dio cuenta que el muchacho ya había llegado a su lado y tras cogerla con ligera fuerza de ambos hombros, consiguió lo que buscaba: asustarla para luego reír juntos.

Los adolescentes se dirigieron al salón donde se situaba el enorme piano para seguir con las clases de ese instrumento que hace días Gaara le importaría a la Hyuga, y cuando llegaron pidieron a los sirvientes que se retiren para que puedan concentrase mejor solos.

\- **Muéstrame la pieza que te enseñé ayer, debes dominarla sin necesidad de partituras –** le cedió el sitio para verla tocar, pero la castaña se bloqueó al ver las teclas. No quiso quedar mal ante el pelirrojo sin embargo tenerlo cerca hacia que olvidara las cosas a menudo. Se sentía tan tonta.

\- **Es que… no recuerdo –** lo miró sonrojada.

\- **¿en serio? –** se rió ligeramente el chico. Hanabi había aprendido cada uno de los gestos del chico, era una persona que siempre que lo veía interactuar era serio, no sonreía nunca, sin embargo a ella si le había mostrado sus perfectos dientes – **ni siquiera era una estrofa completa, está bien, lo haré yo primero y luego me seguirás, presta atención a cada cosa que haga y si tienes dudas no temas en preguntarme.**

\- **Ajá… -** estaba segura que necesitaría más de un ejemplo ya que en esos precisos instantes su mirada únicamente apreciaba el perfecto perfil del príncipe.

* * *

La tarde se acentuaba trayendo una fría ola que obligó a las sirvientas a encender el hogar de Hinata. Una vez sola y con toda su nueva colección bien ubicada en su armario, hizo lo que deseaba hacer tanto, sacar todo de ahí y volvérselo a probar uno por uno hasta decidir cuál sería el vestido elegido para la gran fiesta.

El primero en colocarse fue uno largo de color rojo oscuro, como el vino, el cual tenía mangas largas que se ampliaban a medida que llegaban desde los codos a las muñecas. Toda esa parte era de color negro con detalles dorados, al igual que en el cuello en forma de cuadrado, mostrando su delicado pecho. La tela era preciosa, el rojo tenía detalles de flores oscuras que le daban un toque elegante, aunque si lo pensaba bien era demasiado elegante para ella, tal vez en otro tipo de reunión le caería muy bien, pero era su cumpleaños y deseaba estar cómoda, así que se lo quitó y pasó al siguiente vestido.

El siguiente vestido era de un color azul eléctrico, con mangas igualmente largas y anchas pero esta vez el pecho era si bien cuadrado, las líneas no eran paralelas sino más bien daba el aspecto de un trapecio invertido, dejando notar ligeramente el inicio de sus hombros. En el centro del vestido, a modo de cinturón un precioso encaje plateado lo adornaba, al igual que otras zonas como las mangas y el cuello del vestido, haciendo una perfecta combinación con el tono azulado de la tela. La terminación no era recta sino que traía varias capas, y era tan largo que se arrastraba en el suelo y formaba una especie de círculo a medida que caminaba. Si lo pensaba bien, no era tampoco la ocasión para arrastrar un vestido en el suelo, era como para una coronación o asistir a una boda importante, era demasiado para ser su cumpleaños, de nuevo al igual que el otro lo puso a un lado descartando la idea.

* * *

\- **Ya vas progresando** – la perfecta dentadura del pelirrojo hacía perder la mirada de Hanabi de lo que debía – el piano – a su boca. Era muy apuesto, realmente lo necesario que podría buscar a su corta edad en un hombre, y de solo tenerlo tan cerca ya sentía que su corazón saldría corriendo de su pecho.

Su nana le había contado como fue que se enamoraron sus padres, quienes realmente eran hermanos – algo que para alguien que no fuera un Hyuga o del reino de la Hoja sería totalmente descabellado.

Dese un inicio fueron tratados como dos personas aparte, siempre jugaban juntos pero ya se les inculcaba que sería de su futuro, sobre las relaciones, las parejas y todo lo necesario. Su madre siempre asistió a los eventos como pareja de Hiashi e incluso ni siquiera era recordada como la princesa o la tercera hija, sino más bien como la prometida futura reina.

Tal vez ese vínculo que formaron desde un inicio ayudó a que el amor creciera entre ambos porque por los relatos que le contaban realmente si llegaron a amarse, así que después de todo esa unión no fue en vano, sirvió para consolidar el reino y para que sean felices juntos. Sabía que desde muy joven dieron muestra de cariño cuando el padre de su padre los encontró besándose en uno de los jardines, pero esto solo fue celebrado por todos. Era en esos momentos cuando desearía que su madre aun estuviera viva, y poderle contar cada cosa que le sucedía, si era normal lo que sentía, si era correcto o si le convenía. A ella claro estaba porque quien más desearía casarse, no era la heredera, no era nadie. Eso era una ventaja ya que al menos lo haría con el amor de su vida, y aunque era demasiado joven para poder reconocerlo tenía una gran corazonada de que aquel apuesto príncipe si lo era. Ambos eran unos marginados en sus reinos, se complementaban perfecto.

\- **Bien, ahora es tu turno –**

\- **¿Cómo?** – cayó desde lo alto de su nube al darse cuenta que estuvo demasiado tiempo abstraída en sus pensamientos, en el mundo de Hanabi.

\- **Has lo que he hecho, la segunda estrofa.**

\- **La segunda…** \- miró con nerviosismo las teclas del piano **– si claro… la segunda…** \- tragó duro y con cierto temblor llevó sus dedos al instrumento. Empezó a tocar nota por nota sin saber que rayos estaba haciendo. Gaara cerró los ojos y se los tapó con la mano, asustando a Hanabi con su acto. Ya estaba, ahí quedaba todo, de seguro estaba enfadado por hacerle perder su tiempo y ella solo pensaba en boberías. Que ilusa al pensar que podría estar más cerca de él de ese modo. Sin embargo, de repente una risilla emitió de su boca y luego de esta una gran carcajada.

\- **¿Gaara?** – lo miró extraño la castaña. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?

\- **Ni siquiera prestaste atención a lo que hice** – la miró regañándola aunque sin perder la sonrisa – **eres todo un caso Hanabi, deja que te enseñe de nuevo** – y sin decir más volvió a repetir la estrofa, Hanabi en un inicio quedó pensando que ese chico era el más increíble que había conocido, pero luego prestó atención concentrada, esta vez no quiso perderse nada.

* * *

Se contempló una vez más frente al espejo. Ni siquiera ella podía creer lo hermosa que se veía parada ahí viendo su reflejo. Había hallado el vestido perfecto y no solo eso, sino que ella misma aceptó que se veía idéntica a su madre, en una de las pinturas situadas en el salón principal de su palacio. Cualquiera que la veía pensaría que era mayor de lo que aparentaba, esbelta, con un cuerpo desarrollado, aunque demasiado para su inocente gusto, de verdad que era hermosa, y ese vestido crema solo la hacía deslumbrar y resaltar su belleza.

\- **Es perfecto** – dijo una vez más palpando la suavidad de la fina tela, cada acabado, cada detalle con esmero que habían puesto al fabricarlo. Definitivamente cuando viera a la modista de nuevo le elogiaría el arte que tenía en sus manos, sin duda alguna era una autentica obra de arte sobre su cuerpo.

Aun delante viendo su reflejo se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo elevó a modo de un moño. Se preguntó cuál sería la mejor forma de llevarlo, si con un peinado o alto o tal vez una más bajo, cualquiera que resaltara su cuello. Cuando pasó un buen rato y se canso de tener los brazos elevados dejó caer su mediano y azulino cabello, ya vería el asunto del peinado más tarde, ahora lo mejor sería retirarse el traje para no ensuciarlo y así estrenarlo al día siguiente.

Sin embargo cuando se sentó en uno de sus muebles meditó al sentir una corriente de aire ingresar por su ventana. Ese vestido no era lo suficientemente abrigador para protegerla, y tal vez en la mañana lo toleraría, pero al atardecer estaba segura que contraería un resfriado, y no quería otro después del último, no quería pasar otro día más postrada en cama.

Se acercó al closet y reviso los abrigos que Mikoto le había regalado, buscando el que mejor combine hasta que sus ojos dieron con uno, era un medio abrigo realmente, como una especie de capa de pieles que cubría los hombros y parte de sus espalda, no era la gran cosa, de hecho eso era lo bueno ya que el protagonismo lo debería tener el vestido. Era el indicado.

Unos golpes a la puerta y una petición de entrada le hicieron entender a Hinata que su pedido había llegado, una bandeja pequeña con roles de canela recién preparados y listos para saborearlos. Tal vez no era ella quien debía ordenar esas cosas, debía pedir permiso antes, pero Mikoto ya le había dicho que si deseaba algún antojo no dudara en ordenar a una criada que manden a preparárselo, era una más en su palacio.

Hinata se sentó en su sillón junto a la mesa de café para degustar sus rollos y luego de anotar un poco de leche en su lista de pedidos, la criada se retiró aunque dejando la puerta abierta.

Esto no fue un inconveniente para Hinata, casi nadie transitaba por aquel pasillo fuera de su alcoba y si lo hacían era solo para ir a verla así que no les molestaba, de echo en el tiempo que estuvo ahí en el castillo nunca supo que más había fuera ya que el sombrío clima no le permitía tener la luz suficiente para hacerlo, había un faro encendido junto a su puerta afuera y nada más que eso, el resto del pasillo siempre estaba a oscuras.

Se llevó uno de los rollos a la boca y lo disfrutó en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos, su fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque ella no la esté organizando le estaba estresando, nunca antes había celebrado una fiesta fuera de su castillo y que le hagan una en honor a ella era mucho. Ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar, si debía decir unas palabras o que más. Esperaba que dentro de poco le expliquen todo el protocolo o se volvería loca. Tarareó una canción muy bajo para relajarse, la canción que solía tararearle su madre cuando le daba un baño, a medida que se llevaba otro rollo más, haciendo el momento del más placentero.

De pronto un ruido llegó a sus oídos perturbando su momento pacifico, era un sonido agudo, como un silbido, pero era tan agudo que le causaba un poco de dolor en el oído, nunca antes había escuchado algo como eso. El ruido cesó por un rato y cuando estuvo a punto de acomodarse en su asiento para volver a entrar en su fase placentera, regresó irrumpiéndola. En un principio de mala gana se puso de pie tratando de buscarlo, sin embargo la curiosidad de saber que probablemente provenía de alguna habitación en su mismo pasillo le hicieron olvidar el enojo. Estuvo a punto de llegar a la entrada de su alcoba cuando oyó un ruido fuerte, como si alguien cerrara una pesada puerta y se detuvo asustada. Sacó la cabeza con precaución solo para casi pegar un grito al cielo cuando una voz y una figura pasó delante suyo.

- **alteza** – saludó una criada con una leve reverencia, llevando una bandeja vacía hacia las escaleras. Se quedó ahí de pie pensativa, si llevaba una bandeja vacía era porque antes había llevado algún alimento a alguien de ese piso. Tomo valor y decidió indagar más en el pasillo oscuro, sacando el farol colgado al lado de su puerta y avanzó junto a este a modo de linterna acercándose en dirección a la ventana que daba con el exterior, donde nevaba.

Por el momento todo permanecía sin mayor importancia, nada más que paredes vacías o tapizadas, hasta que una oscura puerta se cruzó en su camino. Con curiosidad se acercó a ella. Era de caoba, podía reconocerlo. Ella sabía bien de plantas debido al sitio donde creció, y sabía que en aquel entonces esa madera era muy cotizada. Tomó la manija que brillaba y trató de girarla levemente, procurando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

\- **¿Qué crees que haces? –** el grito que brotó de ella fue de pavor y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la lámpara y causar probablemente un incendio de no ser por la rápida acción del chico que aun la miraba con gesto endurecido **\- ¿Por qué trataste de abrirla?**

\- **Sasuke… por los dioses** – se tomó el pecho mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración agitada – **por poco me matas del susto.**

\- **¿Sabes que es de mala educación revisar en casa ajena de ese modo?** – arrugó el entrecejo.

\- **¿queeeee?** – desvió la mirada tratando de buscar un pretexto – **solo estaba un poco aburrida y me dio algo de curiosidad…**

\- **¿curiosidad? Pues para la próxima no te metas en lo que no te incumbe** – le devolvió el faro de mala gana, para posteriormente pasar junto a ella y marcharse **– y no vuelvas a acercarte a esa puerta, ¡NUNCA!**

\- **Alteza…** \- llegó a ella para salvarla la anterior criada, con una bandeja que traía su jarra de leche y un vaso de plata. Sasuke era un amargado neurótico, ella no tenía ninguna mala intención, solo deseaba satisfacer su gran curiosidad, era todo. Y lo peor es que hasta ahora nunca supo de donde venía ese agudo sonido. Aunque pensándolo bien, nunca vio llegar al Uchiha… demasiado raro…

\- **Qué bueno que hayas llegado, estaba a punto de tragarme entera** – ingresaron a su alcoba y cerró la puerta – **está realmente loco, peor que le pasa a ese chico.**

\- **Últimamente anda de mal humor princesa, pero descuide, el no suele ser así siempre.**

\- **Sí, todos me dicen eso últimamente pero es todo lo que conozco de Sasuke…** \- se rascó la frente frustrada mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama – **y tanto escándalo por girar la perilla.**

\- **¿perilla?**

\- **¿Qué hay que sea tan importante detrás de esa puerta? Digo... debe serlo para que haya actuado de esa forma.**

\- **¿de cuál puerta estamos hablando?** – el semblante de la mujer ahora era uno más preocupante.

\- **La que esta junto a mi puerta, la que le sigue.**

\- **Oh…no… ¿trato de abrirla?**

\- **Me estas asustando… aunque de todos modos estaba cerrada.**

\- **Y así permanecerá para siempre, era la alcoba del fugitivo, del desterrado Itachi… -** _Itachi._ Ese nombre cada vez que era mencionado solo traía un aura de pena y tensión en todo el palacio. Entendió muchas cosas ese día, que detrás de su pared estaba la alcoba del hombre que cometió un terrible crimen para ser echado de su propio reino aun siendo el heredero, que Sasuke cuidaba celosamente de lo que le pertenecía, aunque no sabía el motivo, y sobretodo que nunca más se acercaría a esa puerta.

* * *

Una media hora después de los hechos sucedidos salió a tomar un poco de aire a los jardines, si seguía encerrada en su alcoba estaba segura le saldrían raíces. Trató de ubicar a su hermana y a Malika pero no les encontró por ninguna parte, supuso que tal vez estaban en tutoría por lo que salió sola. La nieve había cesado y lo poco verdoso que había amanecido el día ahora estaba cubierto de una capa blanquecina. En el pasado hubiera deseado el color verde, pero ahora había aprendido a amar el puro blanco, tan pacífico.

Camino sola meditando cuando llego a unos metros de la entrada del gran patio de ceremonias. Oyó el ruido que provenía de aquel sitio, parecía que muchas personas estaban congregadas armando todo para su fiesta y se vio tentada en acerarse. Sabía que estaba mal, ella misma deseaba dejar la sorpresa para el último momento, pero estado tan cerca la curiosidad le mataba, nuevamente en aquel día. Cerró los ojos y dio la vuelta. Sin embargo la voz de Mikoto Uchiha dando conversando con cierto pelinegro la hizo detenerse y acercarse al menos a la entrada.

Y entonces lo vio, ahí parado con una camisa manga corta, pegada a su cuerpo como si estuviera sudando, el cabello despeinado y los pantalones sucios. Parecía un obrero más junto a los otros sirvientes, como si él también hubiese puesto empeño en la decoración de su fiesta. Debía admitir que con ese aspecto era jodidamente sexy.

\- **Cielo hiciste un buen trabajo, esos armazones son realmente fuertes y la manera en que los colocaste darán gran estabilidad si estalla una tormenta.**

\- **Sí, creo que situados en esos sitios son un pinto estratégico, si nieva no sufrirán tanto y mantendrán a salvo la comida.**

\- **Me parece perfecto** – le quedaba claro que Sasuke había hecho más que ayudar en ello, no podía creerlo. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viéndolo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, cambiando el semblante de este por uno más serio y el de ella, el simplemente dio la vuelta tratando de huir de aquel sitio. En su camino a unos metros se encontró con Ino.

\- **Hina, ¿pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿acaso pretendes arruinarte la sorpresa?**

\- **Solo daba una vuelta, no fue mi intensión…**

\- **Vamos, ven conmigo y conversemos…**

\- **Hinata –** la dura voz de Sasuke las detuvo a ambas, estremeciendo más a la ojiluna – **¿te importa?** – se dirigió a Ino, entendiendo esta la indirecta.

\- **Te espero junto a la pileta** – le indicó antes de marcharse, haciendo que Hinata deseara que no se haya ido.

\- **¿Porque me estabas espiando?**

\- **¿Qué? No te estaba espiando, solo estaba aburrida y decidí…**

\- **Sí, tu curiosidad de nuevo, definitivamente debes trabajaren ello –**

\- **Hablando de trabajo… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Sigo, eres un príncipe, no deberías ensuciarte las manos** \- los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron completamente sorprendido ante las boberías que salían de su boca. ¿Qué rayos le decía? Definitivamente era demasiado Hyuga.

\- **¿Qué? –** se mofó de ella.

\- **Quiero decir… no pensé que serías capaz…**

\- **Hinata no sé dónde crees que estas pero aquí en el fuego todos nos ensuciamos las manos para conseguir lo que queremos. Si tú tienes acostumbrada que te traten como una princesita frágil todo el día debes haberte dado cuenta que aquí las cosas son bastante diferentes.**

\- **Yo no era una princesita frágil cómo crees Sasuke** – le retó con la mirada.

\- **¿Ah sí?** – se burló **– no me digas, ¿acaso alguna vez fuiste tú misma a las cocinas a prepararte algo? ¿O si quiera te serviste él te de la bandeja de oro que otra criada te llevó con esmero a tu alcoba? O también lo hizo ella** – la larga pausa que dio la peliazul le dejaba todo claro, sonriendo en el acto **– a eso me refiero.**

\- **No eres una simple princesita, yo bien puedo valerme yo misma.**

\- **Sí, y por eso es que casi mueres de hipotermia aquel día, si no fuera por mí estarías a tres meses bajo tierra y tu reina tendría un grave problema de sucesión, por no decir más cosas.**

\- **Bien, me ayudaste y muchas gracias por ello, hasta ahora no he podido agradecértelo, pero eso no te da derecho a que me lo restriegues en la cara** – le respondió con ira elevando la voz, solo haciendo que el chico se irritara.

\- **Vaya, no sabía que los Hyugas daban las gracias.**

\- **Sabes qué Sasuke? Ya cierra la boca** – soltó enfadada – **¿quieres saber lo que pienso?**

\- **Oh.. mira estoy tan interesado en saberlo, de veras que me muero de ganas**

\- **Eres una persona miserable que no puede hacer nada por otros sin esperar nada a cambio. Sí, mírame como quieras** – dijo ante la cara de incredulidad del chico **– pero eso es lo que eres, eres egoísta, hablas demasiado pero en el fondo solo piensas en ti mismo, no eres capaz de dar algo sin esperar nada a cambio y eso te hace miserable, y quieres que la vida de otros sean de igual forma con tu semblante sombrío, lamentándote de la vida que tienes.**

\- **Tú no sabes nada de mi Hinata –** la tomó del brazo con leve brusquedad, pero no hizo que ella se inmutara – **no tienes derecho a opinar de ella.**

\- **Eres tú el que no sabe nada mío Sasuke, antes de hablar bobadas debes conocer a la persona en el fondo, tu no me conoces, no sabes nada mío ni de mi familia, ni siquiera sabes la gravedad que hace que este en este sitio porque de no ser así estaría feliz en mi palacio, y sí, me estarían sirviendo pero estaría con vida viviendo en armonía con mi familia, pero en cambio debo estar aquí soportando las palabras de un ser estúpido.**

\- **¿Qué me dijiste?**

\- **Sí, estúpido, y ahora suéltame que no quiero verte –** y de una zarandeada se deshizo de su agarra para dar la vuelta y marcharse, antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

Vio cómo se alejaba y dentro de sí solo maldecía su enorme bocota. Sabía que no debió tratarla de ese modo pero tenerla cerca solo lo alteraba, y deseaba fastidiarla, no se esperaba que le respondiera. Hinata le causaba algo y ya no podía soportarlo, así que regresó a su trabajo, si estaba distraído en otra cosa con suerte podría quitársela de la cabeza.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue despertada muy temprano por las sirvientas lideradas por Omito, quien anunciaba que su baño caliente ya estaba listo. Se tomó su tiempo mientras meditó en los eventos recientes desde su ultimo cumpleaños celebrado en su palacio en la Hoja, junto a su familia. Un atisbo de tristeza la recorrió y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas en silencio, recordando a todos los suyos que había dejado atrás por su seguridad, sin embargo ya estaba en el fuego.

Luego de casi una hora de baño decidió salir a alistarse, afuera, con las ventanas abiertas ya se oía las voces procedentes del patio principal y la risa de os niños corriendo por toda la fortaleza. No tenía idea de cuantas personas había invitado Mikoto, solo imaginaba que sería algo grande.

Se acercó al armario y señaló el vestido que deseó usar ese día para que Omite se encargara de colocarlo sobre la cama mientras ella se secaba el cabello con delicadeza. A su lado una de las criadas le comentaba el protocolo real para todos los eventos, que era lo que sucedía primero entre toras cosas que Hinata prestó atención sin tomar mucha importancia.

\- **Se verá preciosa en esto princesa, tenga por seguro** – dijo Omito al sostener la fona prenda entre sus manos –

\- **Gracias** – le sonrió orgullosa de haber elegido eso.

Luego de colocárselo le alcanzaron unas zapatillas blancas con detalles empedrados de alguna joya que no conocía, pero que brillaba de una manera increíble, era una latina que el vestido era largo y no le permitiría dejar ver tan bello acabado en sus pies.

Con ayudada de una de las criadas se puso de pie y se dirigió al gran espejo a un lado de su alcoba para verse completa. Recorrió con sus ojos cada parte de su cuerpo, sí que se había desarrollado lo suficiente y aquel vestido solo resaltaba su contorneada figura, sonrió para sus adentros, al menos Naruto no le quitaría los ojos. Su mirada cayó en su vacío cuello y se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna joya que lo decoraba, aunque el vestido se prestara para ello. Miró su cómoda esperando encontrar algo pero únicamente halló el relicario de su madre. No, no era la mejor opción aunque deseara llevarlo, no combinaría para nada con lo que llevaba puesto y además era un poco tosco, así que descartó la idea aceptando que por esta vez llevaría el cuello descubierto.

\- **Siéntese alteza, es hora de hacerle un peinado** – Hinata recordó entonces lo que había planeado la noche anterior con ayuda de su hermana y amiga así que la detuvo antes que pensara en recogérselo.

\- **Descuida, solo lo llevaré suelto.**

\- **¿suelto?** – ambas se miraron confundidas, para un evento importante la realeza solía exhibir delicados peinados bien trabajados, para nada llevarían algo suelto.

\- **Ayer recogí estas flores y me elaboré una diadema** – se las mostró y quedaron sorprendidas con el trabajo

\- **Es hermosa, ¿usted la hizo?** – preguntó curiosa Omito.

\- **Con ayuda de mi hermana y Malika, en mi reino yo solía usar diademas de flores y al peinarme decoraban mi cabello con las mismas, no trato de presumir pero me veía hermosa y además resaltaban bien en mi cabello. Es por ello que lo deseo suelto, tal vez con una onda por atrás y de decoración me pondré la diadema, es todo.**

Y tal y como lo pidió, una media hora fue suficiente para que terminaran de alistarla, de arreglarle el cabello a su gusto y de colocarle el fino perfume. Hinata era la belleza personificada, sin duda resaltaría en medio de todos los invitados no solo por ser la cumpleañera, sino por sus rasgos de extranjera que le daban un gran atractivo.

* * *

\- **Sí, se nota que tu madre le puso gran empeño a esta fiesta** – observó a su alrededor el festejo. La rubia se hallaba junto a un toldo vacío apartada del resto de personas, aunque acompañada del pelinegro.

\- **Si… últimamente solo derrocha** – respondió sin tomarle importancia.

\- **Tal vez si quiere mucho a Hinata, aunque recién la haya conocido.**

\- **Ella también hizo todo esto por ti Ino, no estés celosa.**

\- **¿Qué?, ¡yo no estoy celosa! –** lo miró fijamente, haciendo que el chico riera ante su reacción – **quiero decir, si, ella ha hecho demasiado por mí en el pasado y aun lo hace en mi presente, pero agradezco por la nueva vida que tengo, tu sabes… perfil bajo.**

\- **Como digas** – revoloteó su rubio cabello como símbolo de disculpa por haberla enfadado, era así como se trataban.

\- **Además, considero a Hinata una buena amiga, como si la conociera de toda la vida**

\- **Esas son boberías** – dio un trago a su bebida que llevaba en la mano – **apenas la conocemos todos.**

\- **Yo creo que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para poder aseverar eso, ella me cae bastante bien y espero que nuestra amistad crezca con el tiempo.**

\- **Mujeres…**

\- **¿Aunque sabes quién no esta tan feliz con ella?** – captó la atención del pelinegro – **Sakura.**

\- **¿Qué sucede con ella?** – dijo con tono cansado. Los últimos días Sakura no había hecho más que molestarlo pensando absurdamente que él podría sentir algo por Hinata

\- **Ya sabes cómo es de celosa, ella la ve como una amenaza…**

\- **Lo que piense Sakura no me interesa, es mi favorita, no mi novia.**

\- **¿Eres un cerdo lo sabias? –** le tiró un puño aunque suave en el brazo.

\- **Es la verdad, ella bien lo sabe, no hay razón para escándalos, cuando me llegue a casar con alguien, si es que eso sucederá –** rió fanfarroneando – **ya no habrá nada con ella, soy el heredero al trono, no puedo seguir de mujer en mujer cuando lleve una vida de esposo.**

\- **Y déjame decirte de lo orgullosa que estoy de oír lo más sensato, sin embargo, me dará mucha pena, Sakura realmente te quiere…**

\- **Pero yo no a ella.**

La figura de la pelirrosa reposaba sobre el parante del toldo más cercano, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas que batallaban por salir al oír todo eso de la boca de la persona más querida para ella. Estaba claro que él no la quería, se lo recordaba a menudo, pero cuando estaban juntos, cuando le hacia el amor, todo era diferente. Tal vez Sasuke se equivocaba y solo decía eso para mostrarse fuerte a sus impulsos, ya se encargaría ella de que su concepto cambiara con el tiempo.

\- **¿es que esa princesita nunca bajara?** – se quejó el Uchiha tomando su segundo vaso.

\- **Déjala tranquila, es obvio que desea verse bonita.**

\- **Entonces esperaremos toda la tarde…**

\- **Que patán eres** – volvió a golpearlo – **Hinata es una niña muy hermosa, ni siquiera tu podrías negar eso… - lo miró intimidante esperando que él lo aceptara.**

\- **Bueno, si es bonita pero…**

\- **Ajá** – lo señaló con su dedo – **y salió de tu propia boca**

\- **Es bonita pero demasiado tardona, ya hay media hora de retraso y los personajes más distinguidos del fuego se encuentran aquí, esto es una falta de respeto.**

\- **Así lo harán en la Hoja –** trató de animarlo Ino.

\- **Al diablo con la Hoja….**

\- **Ya, deja de beber ese vino que solo te pone amargado** – impidió que se llevara otro sorbo a la boca.

\- **Sabes que puedo aguantar diez veces esto sin siquiera picarme.**

\- **Ay… como sea, eres caso perdido –**

\- **De acuerdo** – rio por la expresión de su amiga **– solo por ti lo dejare por el momento…**

\- **Me halagas** – besó su mejilla con ternura. Ambos siempre se trataron como hermanos, al menos desde que ella lo conoció en ciertas circunstancias – **me pregunto cómo será la vestimenta de la Hoja, yo nunca salí de este reino, me da mucha curiosidad ver a Hinata, aunque si lo pienso bien no creo que se haya pues…**

Y de repente Ino se detuvo por alguna razón confundiendo al Uchiha, que giró a verla solo para darse cuentas que estaba en completo silencio mirando admirada hacia la entrada de la torre principal, al igual que todos los presentes.

\- **Vaya** … - escapó de sus labios incitándolo a dar la vuelta, por lo que, acompañado del sonido de las trompetas dando la bienvenida a la cumpleañera dirigió su mirada a ella. De inmediato quedó petrificado. Ni siquiera supo que decir, todos estaban en silencio al igual que el admirando la personificación de la belleza pura que hacia su aparición en el patio de ceremonias. Tragó fuertemente para refrescar su garganta y le permitiera decir alguna palabra, algo, pero tanto él como Ino no despegaban la vista de Hinata.

Llevaba puesto un largo vestido crema con detalles de encaje en el pecho, el cual lucia abiertamente ya que el corte del cuello era bajo, en forma de una V que llegaba hasta sus hombros, bastante descubiertos, sin embargo la tela se mantenía en su sitio impidiendo que mostrara de más. La punta de la V se situaba en el inicio de sus pechos dando una espectacular vista del inicio de dos grandes montes, no era tan escandaloso sin embargo nunca antes la había visto portando algo igual. Las mangas eran largas y terminaban en forma ancha, dejando ver sus muñecas descubiertas por la ausencia de alguna pulsera. Llevaba el cabello suelto con ligeras ondas y en la cima una diadema de flores blancas y lilas decoraban, dando un aspecto de corona real, digna de una reina. Su maquillaje era muy ligero, sus mejillas estaban rosadas aunque no ocultaban su pálido color, y sus labios eran de color rosa pálido. Miró a todos y se inclinó levemente ante los reyes sentados en una carpa elaborada para ellos, quienes la saludaron felices devolviéndole la reverencia, para posteriormente dirigir la vista en los demás invitados. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó a sus labios y después de ella una más jovial, cerrando los ojos, como disfrutando. En ese momento el corazón confundido de Sasuke latió con aún más fuerza, como si fuera a salir de su pecho e inconscientemente sonrió junto a ella. Era lo más preciosos que había visto en toda su vida, toda ella.

\- **Luce tan hermosa** – habló finalmente Ino acercándose al pelinegro que no salía de su estado de asombro **– se ve tan…**

\- **Radiante** – completó la frase.

\- **Vaya** … - dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro al verlo de ese modo – **veo que te ha dejado más que impresionado** – elevó una ceja, el Uchiha volteó a mirarla sin siquiera maldecir por lo que acababa de soltar, su mente aun no pensaba con claridad.

\- **No creo ser el único aquí que piense eso** – dijo tratando de disimular su estado.

\- **Vamos, acerquémonos a saludarla, quiero que esté con nosotros** – jaló ligeramente de su brazo pero se detuvo al ver que el muchacho no movió ni un músculo.

\- **Ve tú, yo… iré a hacer otras cosas, luego me acerco.**

\- **¿en serio? ¿Qué podrías hacer el día del cumpleaños de Hinata? Todo el mundo está aquí ahora –**

\- **En serio ve avanzando, luego te alcanzo.**

Y sin insistir más, la rubia le lanzó una mirada inquieta para luego marcharse adentrándose a la multitud que se acercaba a darle las buenas nuevas a Hinata, mientras Sasuke solo la observaba a lo lejos, a la vez que se palpaba la caja que tenía en su bolsillo, esperando el momento indicado para sacarla.

* * *

Hinata tomó asiento en un toldo ubicada junto a los reyes donde ya se encontraban su hermana y amiga degustando de los bocaditos oriundos del Fuego. Hanabi vestía de color azul pálido y al igual que ella se había dejado el cabello suelto, aunque no le agregó tanto detalle como Hinata, por otro lado Malika con un vestido amarillo y el cabello recogido parecía toda una dama, sí que se estaba metiendo demasiado en su nuevo papel. Cuando la vieron acercarse de inmediato se dirigieron a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- **Feliz cumpleaños Hina** – se abalanzó sobre ella su menor hermana para luego hacerlo Malika **– te tenemos un obsequio.**

\- **¡oh! ¿en serio?** – se emocionó Hinata al ver la bolsa dorada que llevaba la cual había permanecido escondida todo el tiempo – **no debieron molestarse.**

\- **Por supuesto que no –** habló Malika **– aunque lamentamos solo poder darte uno entre lados… tú sabes, no tenemos los recursos suficientes para obsequiarte otra cosa extra.**

\- **Para nada es más ni debieron molestarse, aunque si ya lo hicieron déjenme decirles que estoy más que contenta** – volvieron a abrazarse.

\- **Ábrelo** – le indicó emocionada su hermana y así lo hizo, para descubrir en el interior un jarrón fino bastante elaborado. Hinata quedó impresionada.

\- **Oh… es tan bello** – lo admiró – **de donde lo sacaron.**

\- **Lo venden en la capital, es una reliquia muy fina y elegante, sabemos cuánto te gustaba decorar tu alcoba en la Hoja y además en la capital también hay una tienda de flores donde venden plantas exóticas de otros sitios y descubrimos Lilas, unas de tus flores favoritas, así que puedes ir cuando desees o mandara alguien que te las compre y así tendrás un pedacito de la Hoja en tu alcoba** – los ojos de Hinata se aguaron levemente para volver a abrazarlas agradecida. Era un detalle hermoso.

\- **Gracias muchas gracias chicas, esto es muy especial** – las tres rieron mientras Hinata se secaba las pequeñas gotas – **aunque… así que han ido a la capital y yo no estaba enterada… -** las miró curiosa, ganándose una mirada de complicidad entre ambas y una risa.

\- **Vamos, también tenemos una vida hermanita** – respondió la menor.

\- **Hola bellas damitas –** se acercó la reina a saludar a todas – **disculpen que interrumpa, pero tú –** se acercó a Hinata para darle un beso en la mejilla **– feliz cumpleaños querida, estoy muy feliz que lo hayas celebrado con nosotros-**

\- **Muchas gracias alteza** – se inclinó a modo de respeto.

\- **Pero mira que preciosa te ves, sin duda elegiste el vestido perfecto** – la miró de pies a cabeza, sonrojándola – **Y por favor, solo dime Mikoto, ya te lo he dicho, más bien me disculparán** – se dirigió a las otras dos – **si me robo a la cumpleañera un momento, debo llevarla a mi toldo.**

\- **Pr su puesto alteza** – respondieron al unísono haciéndola sonreír.

\- **Gracias**

* * *

\- **El día de hoy nos han visitado muchas personas importantes para nosotros, me gustaría presentártelos,**

\- **¿A mí?** – preguntó curiosa, con ese aire de inocencia que siempre llevaba.

\- **Si, después de todo serás la reina de la Hoja algún día.**

\- **Es cierto** – sonrió orgullosa.

\- **Es por aquí querida** – ambas se dirigieron a una mesa un poco apartada donde un grupo de personas conversaba de ámbitos de política, y otras de la guerra. Entre ellos destacaban unos 4 hombres y dos mujeres, todos de la edad de Mikto y el rey, aun jóvenes pero sus ojos relataban mucha historia – **déjame presentarte a Shibi Aburame, Lord del Fuego y un gran inversor y comerciante –** el hombre de unos 40 años de edad saludó cordialmente a Hinata y como siempre la particular reverencia dejando claro que ella era superior a él.

\- **Es un placer princesa, he oído mucho de usted, sin duda no fallaron en cuanto a su belleza.**

\- **Muchas gracias** – se sonrojó Hinata ante sus palabras.

\- **Este es Choza Akimichi, ya conoces a su hijo Choji, creo que suelen salir juntos** – un hombre regordete con el rostro endurecido se acercó a ella intimidándola, pero luego de observarla un largo reato esbozó una sonrisa candorosa y se reverencio ante ella.

\- **Que gran guato princesa, mi hijo hablo tantas cosa buenas de ti, ya deseaba tener el honor de conocerla.**

Y así, uno a uno Mikoto la fue presentando en sociedad por casi una hora, hasta que por fin Hinata pudo alejarse para volver al toldo de su hermana.

* * *

Al promediar las 4 de la tarde luego del almuerzo con platillo principal de venado para todos, excepto Hinata que tenía sus platos marinos favoritos; siguió el espectáculo, donde diversos números salieron a cantar, a bailar o a demostrar sus habilidades. Sakura estuvo dentro del grupo de baile y Hinata tuvo que reconocer lo bien que se movía. Ella estaba segura ni siquiera hubiera tenido el valor de pararse delante de todos de esa forma vestida. Cuando terminó y se vistió decentemente, la pelirrosa se incorporó al grupo de chicas conformadas por Hinata, Ino, Shiraku y Fugiki. Con suerte la reina no se daba cuenta.

\- **¿Se puede saber a quién miras tanto?** – preguntó Sakura a la rubia liego de llevarse un dulce a la boca **– se te cae la baba cielo.**

\- **Creo que ya es demasiado obvio, me muero por ese pelinegro** – se mordió el labio inferior. El grupo de chicas volteó en su dirección para encontrarse al inexpresivo de Sai conversando con otro hombre.

\- **Si… me lo imaginaba.**

\- **Pero es solo soldado** – le tocó el hombro Fugiki. La familia de ella era de noble cuna, ricos, ella sabía que estaba destinada a casarse con un lord, y si tenía suerte con algún príncipe, no con alguien inferior a ella

\- **Además es rarito** – agregó Shiraku.

\- **Lo sé lo sé –** se jaló del cabello – **pero es que tiene algo, un no sé qué que me gusta... tengo que besarlo.**

\- **¡Ino! –** le dio un palmazo Sakura.

\- **¿Qué? ¿Me vas a hablar de moral justo tú? ¿Qué acaso no eres quien se acuesta todas las noches con el príncipe? –** las demás desviaron los ojos incómodas.

\- **Es porque soy su favorita…** \- le retó con la mirada.

\- **Si… ¿y en otras palabras quieres saber lo que eso significa?** – Fugiki abrió ligeramente la boca. La palabra "Puta" se asomó por su cabeza.

\- **Ni siquiera sé que tanto me juzgas, hace algunos años no éramos tan diferentes…** \- el rostro de la rubia cambio totalmente a un rojo intenso. Ni siquiera hizo expresión alguna ni le contestó, ella sola se lo había buscado.

\- **Ya tranquilas chicas, estamos incomodando a Hinata…** \- habló la peliverde.

\- **Descuiden… yo estoy bien –** se acomodó el cabello sin saber muy bien que hacer.

\- **Bueno, si hablaremos de amores yo creo que no soy la única que se salva aquí… -** cambió de tema la rubia. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas tratando de descubrir de quien se trataba – **vamos no lo escondas más Hinata…**

\- **¡¿Qué?! –** su rostro era completamente rojo, no sabía dónde meterse. Giró hacia atrás donde se hallaban sentadas Omito y un pequeño grupo de riadas a la espera de una orden de Hinata. Rogó que no hayan oído eso.

\- **Es cierto, además ya todas lo sabemos, debes de aceptarlo y te ayudaremos.**

\- **No sé de qué hablan.**

\- **Pero si te mueres por Naruto.**

\- **Schhhhhhhhhhht –** se exaltó al oír su nombre. Todas rieron y Sakura solo la miró pensativa.

\- **Acéptalo Hina, será un secreto de amigas, no le diremos nada pero te podemos dar concejos, sabemos cómo tratar a los tipos como él y sobretodo cómo hacer que caiga a tus pies.**

\- **Es que yo… no es así como piensan… -** jugó con sus dedos tímidamente.

\- **Por dios pasas más horas al día mirándolo que otra cosa** – habló Ino.

\- **Es cierto… ya dinos de una vez en una escala del 1 al 10 cuanto lo quieres.**

\- **Yo he aceptado abiertamente que me muero por Sai, tanto que no sé qué hacer para sacármelo de la cabeza, al menos algo debes admitir por Naruto, una leve cosita.**

\- **Ay…. –** se jaló el ondeado cabello. Cerró los ojos meditando si era lo correcto, ella siempre fue reservada en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos. Aunque nunca tuvo un grupo tan grande ni tan cercano de amigas **– está bien… me gusta mucho –** se tapó el rostro avergonzada.

\- **No te sientas mal por ello, Naruto es un chico muy guapo y además de una personalidad atractiva. Vaya… me alegra que lo hayas aceptado, es el primer paso.**

\- **¿primer paso?** – la miró intrigada.

\- **Sí, somos las perfectas casamenteras, y te aseguro amiga que ese chico antes que termine el mes caerá rendido a tus pies –** Hinata agachó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la mesa. Pero qué tontería fue esa de decir su secreto, ella no deseaba ser desposada, era solo un bobo sentimiento, aunque muy fuerte. Ya tenía prometido, que le esperaba en la hoja, definitivamente sus días en el fuego estaban saliendo de sus manos.

Por otro lado Sakura, desde que oyó la palabra Naruto voló su mente pensando una y otra vez que podría sacar de ello, y, cuando escuchó las palabras de Fugiki finalmente esbozó una gran sonrisa. Era perfecto, al fin encontró la manera de quitar de su camino a la ojiluna, solo necesitaba de la ayuda del rubio.

* * *

Sasuke miró una vez más su cajita verificando que todo esté en su lugar. Observó lo que tenía dentro y esbozó una leve sonrisa imaginando el rostro que pondría la chica cuando lo vea, ya deseaba hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando tomaba valor y se dirigía a ella, una extraña sensación le invadía, cosa que nunca le sucedía, no era para nada un cobarde, pero con ella todo con ella era tan diferente.

Giró la vista a la entrada de uno de los jardines donde observó a Sakura y Naruto conversar. Por la actitud de ambos, no deseaban que nadie los viera pues ella miraba de un lado a otro neurótica mientras el parecía despreocupado. No supo de que hablaron sin embargo no les tomó mucha importancia, ahora su mente se centraba en su cajita y en esa chica, por lo que, luego de regresarla a su bolsillo y tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se decidió finalmente en hacerlo.

* * *

Hinata se llevaba a la boca una nueva uva del verde racimo que se hallaba en la mesita junto a su asiento, cuando alguien llegó a su lado. Al girar se encontró con Sasuke mirándola atentamente, sin mostrar un atisbo de alegría. No se sorprendía después de todo. Ambos se miraron en silencio un buen rato hasta que el aclaró su garganta para poder decir algo.

\- **Princesa** – se inclinó a ella con una reverencia a modo de saludo. Maldijo para sus adentros, era lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho, tomó valor para acercarse a saludarla y cuando la tuvo en frente no supo que decir, así que no le quedó otra más que dar una reverencia. Para Hinata las cosas también fueron raras, era la primera vez que Sasuke se dirigía a ella por princesa, siempre lo hacía de modo despectivo ya sea diciéndole princesita o simplemente ni la mencionaba, debía ser el efecto de ser la cumpleañera.

\- **Hola… -** soltó ella sin saber muy bien que responder, así que se puso de pie y le dio una reverencia igual que él. En ese punto ambos se sentían estúpidos. Junto a Hinata Omito reposaba y otras criadas le hacían compañía, mirando en ese punto atentamente a los jóvenes, incomodándolos.

\- **Te importaría acompañarme** – señaló un lugar apartado con su cabeza para tener un poco más de privacidad, algo que Hinata en el fondo agradeció aunque sabía que no era una buena idea estar a solas con Sasuke.

\- **Claro** – tomó la falda de su vestido para bajar la grada del estrado donde se ubicaba su toldo y así pisar el verde jardín. Sasuke señaló con su mano el camino invitándola a ir delante y ella le siguió la corriente, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de sus criadas.

Caminaron lentamente a un lado de todo, mientras en silencio miraban el suelo pensando las cosas que dirían, todo era un poco incómodo, tanto para el como para ella, ella por no saber qué era lo que pretendía, y él por no saber si era correcto lo que haría.

\- **Luces hermosa –** soltó de pronto sonrojándola. Avergonzada sonrió levemente al igual que Sasuke – **y aún más cuando te sonrojas** **–** eso solo ayudó a ponerla aún más de ese color.

\- **Gracias… -** evitó su mirada.

\- **Ese vestido te queda perfecto** – bajó su mirada para admirar la elección que había hecho, no era la primera persona que se lo decía.

\- **Es un regalo de tu madre, ha sido muy generosa conmigo** – sonrió pensando en ella.

\- **¿en serio? –** elevó una ceja **– debes haberle caído muy bien, Mikoto Uchiha suele ser exasperante.**

\- **Claro que no** – rió al oír sus palabras. Ambos rieron.

\- **Felicidades por haber soportado una semana a mi madre** – Hinata lo miró divertida pensando bien que decir.

\- **Deberías felicitarme por haberte soportado una semana a ti** – Sasuke suspiró. Era cierto, había sido un completo imbécil con ella, de hecho estaba seguro que lo seguiría siendo, solo que justo en ese momento no le nacía, deseaba tener una plática tranquila con la chica.

\- **Hablando de eso** – miró a otro lado pensando bien sus palabras, estaba avergonzado – **quiero pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer, en el jardín entrando al salón de ceremonias, no debí hablarte de esa manera es solo que… perdí los papeles.**

\- **Está bien, acepto tus disculpas aunque desearía que aceptaras las mías, no debí decirte estúpido… -** se sonrojó.

\- **Si, aunque tal vez me lo merecía**

 **\- Supongo que estamos a mano.**

\- **Por cierto…** \- se rascó la nuca sintiendo como los nervios lo invadieron poco a poco. Era el momento de entregarle a la peliazul en lo que había estado trabajando toda la noche, deseaba ver la expresión que pondría – **tengo algo para ti… un obsequio** \- aquello atrajo completamente la atención de Hinata, si de por sí era ya extraño hablar con Sasuke, que le obsequiara algo ya elevaba todo al límite. Lo miró confusa.

\- **¿obsequio? -**

\- **Sí, espero que te guste, de todas formas creo que te faltan un poco…**

\- **¿Eh?...** – lentamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro y, como contando los segundos que pasaban sustrajo de él la tan ansiada caja que lo tenía ansioso toda la mañana. Hinata no despegó la vista ni un solo momento de su mano, sorprendiéndose al notar que le decía la verdad, era un regalo.

\- **Toma** – le entregó aunque con cierta brusquedad golpeando las manos de Hinata, pero esto no fue importante para ella, el muchacho parecía nervioso.

Con cuidado la abrió para descubrir su interior y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo. Dentro, un trabajado collar de gemas violáceas brillaba a plena luz del día, dejando anonadada a Hinata. Era bello, delicado, fino, realmente una obra de arte.

\- **Sasuke** … - tartamudeó un poco como lo hacía en su infancia, realmente el chico la había sorprendido, era lo último que imaginaria viniendo de él, con las justas esperaba que la saludara **– esto es… precioso…**

\- **Y hace juego con tu vestido –** sonrió mostrándole su perfecta dentadura. El corazón de Hinata saltó levemente mientras procesaba todo. Sasuke estaba siendo encantador en aquel momento, ni un comentario estúpido que la hiciera enfadar referente a su familia o a las debilidades de ella, simplemente estaba siendo un caballero. ¿era eso a lo que Mikoto se refería cuando hablaba de sus bondades? **– déjame ponértelo.**

Tomó el collar de la caja que aún sostenía Hinata y giró para colocarse detrás de ella. Hinata ni siquiera movió un solo musculo, no supo cómo reaccionar a aquello, simplemente mantuvo la visto al frente esperando algo que quisiera hacer el Uchiha. Este, con sumo cuidado no propio en él tomó su cabello y se lo colocó a un lado sobre el hombro para darle acceso a su cuello, quedando expuesto desde atrás. En ese momento tampoco supo que hacer, las mismas sensaciones de aquella vez cuando la llevó en su caballo al palacio regresaron de forma brusca, solo que estaba vez no solo era un inmenso deseo sexual el que sentía, unas enormes ganas de besar su piel con delicadeza le nublaba la razón creando imágenes en su cabeza. Deseaba hacerlo, empezar con su fina nuca y terminar en la parte delantera de su cuello, aun estando detrás de ella, tal vez de ese modo podría rodearla de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos… se zarandeó con brusquedad apartando tales ideas, estaba actuando como un adolescente bobo. Tras una larga pausa silenciosa en que ninguno de los dos hizo nada, Hinata ya espiraba con dificultad aún más cuando sintió las manos del Uchiha recorrer su sensible piel al colocarle la joya. Pudo jurar que al momento de abrocharlo la había acariciado más de lo debido con la yema de sus pulgares, estremeciéndola al instante como un recorrido eléctrico desde la cima hasta la base de su columna. Hinata sabía que era su momento de actuar, y sobretodo gradecer lo que el chico acababa de hacerle, así que reuniendo una gran cantidad de valor giró a verlo solo para encontrarse con su mirada perdida fija en ella, no supo descifrarla.

\- **Sasuke** … - se llevó la mano al collar que ahora decoraba su pecho, no se lo podía ver ella misma pero estaba segura que le daba un toque exquisito a su atuendo **\- ¿…cómo me veo?**

\- **¿Cómo te ves?** – se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente a la vez que enjuagaba sus labios luego de desviar la vista a otro lado, Hinata era muy inocente para preguntar algo como eso, se veía jodidamente preciosa. Esbozó una sonrisa batallando con las emociones que sentía, estaba a punto de decirle algo realmente encantador y no se arrepentía – **estas…**

\- **¡Hinata! –** a pesar de oír la voz del chico no voltearon a mirar, ambos se veían intensamente para decidir despegar la mirada a otro lado, no lo deseaban **\- ¡Ey!** – esta vez la voz era demasiado fuerte y cercana para ignorarla. Voltearon para encontrarse con Naruto junto a ello sosteniendo a Hinata con una mano y dándole una lasciva mirada que recorría su cuerpo entero. Sus ojos recayeron en su pecho **– por los dioses, eres sin duda la mujer más hermosa de esta fiesta, ¡qué digo fiesta! De todo el mundo.**

De inmediato su rostro se enrojeció como cada vez que le hablaba el muchacho, Naruto la encontraba la chica más hermosa y ya se sentía en el cielo.

\- **Naruto** … - le respondió avergonzada desviando la mirada mientras se mordía el labio.

\- **Es cierto, ¿o acaso me equivoco, eh Sasuke?** – le dio un codazo para que le prestara atención. Hinata miró fijamente al pelinegro, él estaba a punto de decirle algo hasta que fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por Naruto, y la verdad era que Hinata deseaba escucharlo. Sin embargo, al verla actuar de esa manera con el simple hecho de verlo le hizo sentir a Sasuke que era un completo idiota, y que estaba de más en ese momento. Al diablo todo, de nuevo.

\- **Si como sea** – se llevó las manos al pantalón levantando su coraza de hielo, la que nunca debió bajar – **será mejor que me vaya –** y antes de que pudieran refutar algo, se marchó del sitio como alma que lleva el diablo, maldiciendo para sus adentros lo imbécil que era.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo confundido ante la actitud de su amigo, sin embargo era Sasuke, así que no importaba. Por otro lado Hinata lo miró marcharse decepcionada, de alguna manera ese pequeño encuentro a solas con el pelinegro la había hecho reconsiderad varias cosas, cosas que desechaba mentalmente al verlo actuar de nuevo, como siempre.

* * *

Con mirada amargada se acercó a la mesa que le habían designado, lejos de sus padres a pedido suyo pero cerca a sus amigos, y se sirvió un vaso repleto de vino que se hallaba en la mesa. La boca le secaba y ardía y unas inmensas ganas de largarse de ahí y encerrarse en su alcoba le invadían. O tal vez se desfogaría con un muñeco de práctica y su espada en la mano.

\- **Tranquilo** – la rubia se acercó a él luego de observarlo tan furioso – **por poco y rompes el vaso.**

\- **De qué tontería hablas –**

\- **¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? –** sus azules ojos esperaban una respuesta lógica a su repentino cambio de humor, la última vez que habló con él, hace menos de una hora era un chico impaciente con una actitud extraña, como si escondiera algo, pero estaba alegre, y ahora, ahora solo parecía destruir algo. Sin embargo ella sabía cómo manejarlo.

\- **Es solo que…** \- estrujó el vaso mordiéndose la lengua para no decir más de la cuenta – **nada, olvídalo.**

\- **Vamos cuéntame Sasuke** – tomó su brazo y lo invitó a sentarse.

\- **Te digo que no es nada…**

\- **Dime… sabes que puedes confiar en mi**

\- **Es el idiota de Naruto** – soltó de repente dejando caer el vaso sobre la mesa, felizmente ya no tenía contenido líquido.

\- **¿Naruto?**

\- **No conoce sus límites, cree que puede hacerlo que quiera con la persona que quiera.**

\- **¿de qué hablas?**

\- **Coquetea tan abiertamente con ella sin importarle las consecuencias.**

\- **¿Ella?**

\- **Vamos que es una princesa,**

\- **Oh… Hinata…**

\- **No cualquier chica que conoce un día y ya se acuestan en la noche, y lo peor es que eso es lo que desea, sé que solo quiere tirar con ella.**

\- **¿y también lo deseas?**

\- **¿Qué?** – la miró abruptamente ante tal tontería. ¿es que acaso no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho?

\- **Vamos Sasuke no soy idiota, me he dado cuenta.**

\- **No estamos hablando de mi Ino, es él el idiota.**

\- **No me digas que estas celoso**

\- **¿pero qué diablos ocurre contigo?** – se puso de pie como si su asiento quemara, tratando de intimidarla, sin embargo no lo logró ni un poquito – **por supuesto que no estoy celoso.**

\- **Entonces de que te quejas, déjalos ser felices.**

\- **Tu no lo entiendes –** se tocó la frente abrumado aún parado – **¿sabes qué? Déjalo… es una tontería, de acuerdo que tiren si quieren es cosa de ellos, pero cuando lleguen los problemas protocolares no me busquen**

\- **¿acaso te volviste loco?**

\- **Ya lo he dicho –** se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pensó que Ino le daría la razón pero solo complicaba más las cosas.

\- **Y yo ya te dije lo que pienso, en realidad te gusta ella y no quieres aceptarlo, eres tan orgulloso Sasuke que no lo soportas porque sabes que se muere por Naruto.**

\- **¿en serio lo hace?** – cambió repentinamente su expresión ofuscada por la de una sorprendido. Era bastante obvio que la Hyuga sentía algo por su amigo, pero no pensó que sería tan fuerte.

\- **Sí, y si realmente no te gusta no te importaría nada, si ellos salen, si desean tener algo, es cosa de ambos. Pero como pasa lo contrario con tus sentimientos no lo tomas como es correcto.**

\- **Vete al diablo, te estás equivocando** – y sin esperar respuesta se esfumó de aquel sitio. Sí, definitivamente se refugiaría en su cuarto, o si era mejor, iría a buscar a alguien que no estaba tan lejos.

Al verlo marchar Ino esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se había dado cuenta de tantas cosas en un mismo día, y sobretodo ya tenía con que hacerle la vida imposible al Uhciha, aunque claro solo sería para el bien del mismo, tenía que hacerle entender lo que realmente sentía.

* * *

La pareja de jóvenes recorría uno de los jardines con árboles altos perdiéndose entre ellos mientras charlaban de cosas triviales. Hinata se sentía en las nubes al tener la atención completa del rubio, el mismo que le contaba en aquel momento de cómo había destacado entre los demás soldados de la guarida y de las batallas en las que se vio envuelto a su corta edad.

\- **Debo confesarte que desde la primera vez que te vi tuve que un gran flechazo por ti princesa** – la miró detenidamente para captar cada gesto sonrojado de ella.

\- **¿en serio?** \- se acomodó el cabello nerviosa tras la oreja.

\- **Sí, con tu cabello rojizo, pensé que eras una Uzumaki al igual que yo y debo confesar que sentí gran alivio al saber que no lo eras.**

\- **Debía camuflarme, mi vida corría riesgo.**

\- **Es una pena toda la situación que atraviesas, pero déjame decirte que desde hoy te daré mi palabra y seré tu protector, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño Hinata** – la peliazul desvió la mirada sin saber que decir realmente.

\- **Deseo mucho pedirte una cita, pero no quiero sonar faltoso contigo, ni que piensas que pretendo aprovecharme… no soy de esos tipos** – se rascó la nuca.

\- **¿una cita?** – por los dioses, si no es porque no deseaba pasar vergüenza y acabar con aquel mágico momento estaba segura que se desmayaría.

\- **Bueno, no lo veas de ese modo si no deseas, solo será una salida, iremos a comer algo, pasaremos por la feria, todo que lo que tu desees…**

\- **Suena increíble** – sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

\- **Que te parece en dos días –**

\- **Estoy de acuerdo** – estaba segura que contaría las horas para que pase.

\- **¡Ey Naruto!** – un guardia real llamó al rubio para notificarle algo, en un principio Naruto quiso ignorarlo pero no podía, tenía un cargo importante y debía ser responsable.

\- **Desearía seguir platicando, pero debo reunirme con la guardia, lo siento mucho.**

\- **Descuida, podemos hablar luego** – aceptó rendida que se iría.

\- **El problema es que, ya sé de qué trata este inconveniente y debo realizar un corto viaje, pero descuida, regreso efectivamente en dos días y será nuestra cita.**

\- **Estaré esperando nuestra salida** – bajó la mirada tímida.

\- **Que tengas un bonito día Hinata, cuídate** – besó su mano y ella no pudo sentirse la más afortunada. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Se dieron una última mirada intensa y finalmente se alejó para reunirse con los soldados.

Hinata regresó a su toldo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera pudo ocultarla. A unos metros Sasuke conversaba con Shikamaru pero desde que la vio no le perdió la vista. Sakura se acercó a ella intrigada al verla despedirse de Naruto, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

\- **Hinata** – se interpuso en su camino sacándola de sus pensamientos – ¿ **que fue todo lo que acabo de ver…? tú y Naruto…**

\- **¿acaso nos viste?** – se enrojeció de inmediato mirando a todas partes.

\- **Se veían muy juntos, ¿de qué hablaron?**

\- **No creerás lo que me dijo** – se acercó más para que nadie la oyera, sin embargo Sasuke estaba tan interesado en su charla que agudizó el oído – **una cita.**

\- **¡¿Una cita?! –** enormemente alterada la ojiluna trató de callarla.

\- **Sí, guarda silencio.**

\- **¿y cuándo será eso?**

\- **En dos días, iremos a ver una feria, a comer y otras cosas…**

\- **Estoy tan feliz por ti Hina, pero no puedes encontrarte con él así sin más, antes debes oír unos tips nuestros, que no piense que se lo dejas en bandeja.**

\- **Ya quiero oírlos…**

Sasuke deseó no oír más de aquello. Estaba tan furioso sin siquiera entenderlo, deseaba hablar directamente con Naruto y dejarle claro que eso lo tenía prohibido, estaba tan enfadado que no le importó dejar a Shikamaru con la palabra en la boca, simplemente se marchó en busca del rubio.

* * *

Naruto se hallaba en su alcoba hablando serenamente con el segundo guardia al mando, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

\- **¿Qué diablos pretendes?** – ambos voltearon confundidos a mirar al príncipe – **déjanos solos** – dijo mirando al guardia.

\- **Hablaré con usted luego Comandante** – se despidió.

\- **De acuerdo** – el semblante de Sasuke era de enfado puro, no entendía cuál era el motivo por el que ahora actuaba de esa manera – **¿y ahora que te sucede?**

\- **¡No puedes salir con ella**! – fue directo al grano, sin rodeos.

\- **¿de qué estás hablando?** \- arrugó el entrecejo.

\- **Hinata, ¿es que no lo ves? Es una princesa, debes conocer tus límites.**

\- **¿Es un chiste?**

\- **¿Tengo cara de que lo sea?**

\- **Vamos viejo, no me digas que quieres algo con ella** – de inmediato su rostro cambió por completo, como si alguien le tirara una bofetada.

\- **Claro que no idiota, solo quiero evitarme problemas protocolares. Ella regresará a su reino con suerte y no la volverás a ver nunca. Se casara con alguien de su sangre, será mejor que de una vez te apartes.**

\- **Entonces si se va será mejor apurar las cosas** – bromeó con el asunto.

\- **¿acaso escuchaste algo?** – soltó enfadado – **además, ¿Qué diablos es eso de la cita? No tienes mi permiso.**

\- **No sabía que debía tenerlo.**

\- **Sabes que tengo la misión de escoltarla cada vez que salga de este palacio, así que si deseas que sea mal tercio será problema tuyo porque no le quitaré los ojos de encima.**

\- **¡Eres un completo maniático!**

\- **No me enfades más Naruto… -** perdía la paciencia.

\- **Vamos, prometo que la cuidare con mi vida, tampoco quiero meterme en problemas ni la meteré a ella, lo prometo.**

\- **Ya sabes que mi respuesta era negativa**

\- **No entiendo porque tanto ensañamiento. ¿acaso te gusta? Y no me vengas con mierdas de que no es cierto.**

\- **Naruto sabes que quiero evitarme problemas con mi padre, si se entera que Hinata salió de este palacio sin mi compañía seré hombre muerto, no quiero que se decepcione.**

\- **Podemos sobornar a los guardias…**

\- **Esto no es un maldito juego… -** se tocó la nuca. Todo eso era un absurdo, que Naruto de pronto se interese en ella y que ella le corresponda. El mismo hecho que haya sido tan importante que haya llegado como alma que lleva el diablo hasta su aloba y se lo hubiera prohibido. Todo era tan patético.

\- **Sasuke, juro por mi visa que la voy a proteger y si algo malo le llegase a pasar, lo más mínimo, si escuchas que ella comenta que no disfrutó de la tarde, juro por mis padres que no vuelvo a intentarlo.**

\- **No se trata de eso…**

\- **Vamos Sasuke… eres mi amigo…** \- los azules ojos del rubio miraban suplicantes que diera su autorización, complicando más la mente del pelinegro. Naruto estaba en lo cierto, confiaba en él, sabía que a nadie más le confiaría la vida de Hinata, pero el hecho de pensarlos juntos le enervaba e cuerpo.

\- **De acuerdo** – suspiró rendido. Él mismo había cruzado el límite sobre la Hyuga, si, era su debilidad pero eso no significaba que iba a permitir que interfiera en su vida. Al diablo todo, si deseaban salir juntos que lo hicieran, a él no tenía que importarle – **solo jura que la traerás con vida antes que anochezca.**

\- **Lo juro por mi vida…**

Salió de la habitación confundido meditando la tontería que acababa de hacerle a su amigo. Se comportaba como un niño. A unos pasos de la puerta una molesta rubia lo esperaba mirándolo de una forma que daba a entender que había oído lo suficiente para torturarlo con eso.

\- **¿Al fin aceptarás que te gusta?**

\- **Vete al cuerno** – pasó por su costado tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo. Definitivamente de lo bien que había empezado ese día solo se iba a pique. Decidió ir a su alcoba y encerarse de nuevo toda la noche, mientras trabajaba en su pasatiempo. Por su lado Ino lo veía marcharse mientras sonreía más que satisfecha de los sentimientos de su amigo.

.

.

.

* * *

holaaa amigos, me disculpo por la demora pero es que ya iniciaron mis clases en la universidad y absorbe mucho tiempo. En fin traté de terminar cuanto antes este capítulo asi que me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que puedan haber y las redundancias. ese capítulo es mas especial ya que los personajes van desarrollando más sus sentimientos, o al menos uno. espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto a los comentarios, si, la mayoría habló del encuentro ultimo entre Naruto y Sakura y déjenme decir que aquí no todos son unos santos, cada quien tiene su lado bueno y malo, como todo el mundo a´si que esperen ver mucho de eso en esta historia. al final siempre se buscará lo mejor para Hinata, si vale la pena o no intentarlo con alguien...

Espero que hayan disfrutado y no duden en decirme que piensan, sus comentarios y todo. Cuidense, besos y abrazos.


	16. Chapter 16

**_CAPÍTULO 16: PASEO GRATIFICANTE_**

 _La fortaleza se había cubierto de un aire de tristeza, opaco, desolado. Miró sus zapatos negros mientras caminaba con paso lento por los pasillos que llevaban hacia afuera. El sonido de sus tacos bajos era todo lo que resonaba en esa sombría mañana, y la quietud del lugar estaba a punto de volverla loca. Ni siquiera se giró a verlas, ya sabía que se encontraban tras ella resguardando su paso, o más bien esperando que no cometa una tontería. Pasó junto a una ventana y se vio tentada a verse reflejada en el cristalino vidrio, sin embargo no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, así que solo siguió esperando que todo ese tormento pasara y ella pudiera descansar hasta su muerte._

 _Las trompetas anunciaron su llegada, pero esta vez no sonaban con alegría como solían hacerlo, sonaban una trágica melodía que acompañaba su moribundo corazón a la salida. Al salir lo primero que vio fue a la rubia vestida de negro, portando un velo sobre su rostro para impedir que el resto de personas observaran que había estado llorando, aunque no la juzgaría, ella ya lo había hecho. La mujer la miró quietamente, ocultando una mirada de pena, como todos en el palacio. A su lado de pronto lo vio fijamente, aquella horrorosa caja de madera cubierta de flores negras que solo le recordaba una y otra vez su desdicha. Sintió que su cuerpo flaqueó y no pudo dar otro paso, y tal como en su pasado todo se puso nubloso a medida que perdía el conocimiento. Sintió como si su cuerpo fuera arrastrado hacia atrás alejándolos de todos, y ella, ella ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza en su garganta para pedir auxilio._

 _Arrugó los ojos pesadamente. Su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza latía con demasiada fuerza. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Un débil sonido de violines se escuchó a lo lejos y mientras se permitió un par de segundos para disfrutarlos, de pronto se sentó con violencia. Con temor y temblando descubrió poco a poco sus manos que habían permanecido bajo las blancas mantas, solo para ver horrorizada que estas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Gritó, gritó todo lo que pudo gritar para que alguien vaya a socorrerla, pero ella, ella aun no recuperaba su voz._

Se levantó de golpe asustada, estaba sudando aun con el friolento viento, ella estaba empapada y no se lo explicaba. Vio a su alrededor y en la hoguera aún quedaba algo de leña con una pequeña pero potente llama de fuego para poder calentarla. El resto estaba oscuro y aun no amanecía, por lo que, perturbada por la magnitud de su nuevo sueño, se volvió a recostar tratando de darle un sentido.

* * *

El desayuno fue monótono, todos conversaban, incluso Mikoto habló con los chicos y decidió dejar comiendo en silencio a su esposo, sin embargo Hinata seguía en su estado de trance.

Al culminar Sasuke se retiró alegando que debía recoger un informe en el castillo de Lord Akimichi en el campo, pero Mikoto sugirió que sería bueno que se llevara a Hinata, ya que su hermana y amiga estaban en tutoría e Ino se hallaba ocupada. Hinata no estaba segura si esa era o no una buena idea, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que tal vez lo hacía para mantenerla alejada de Sakura. El pelinegro se negó en un primer momento, no quería una carga, además que en su paseo no iba a haber emoción alguna, solo cumplir con su trabajo encomendado y regresar sin más, aunque no podía negar que ya había planeado por lo bajo una escapada a la ciudad aledaña y visitar un par de amigas cariñosas. Luego de tanta insistencia por parte de Mikoto, finalmente ambos aceptaron, después de todo eso haría agridulce el viaje.

* * *

La ojiluna se hallaba en su alcoba cepillando su azulino cabello, Sasuke no le había prometido nada interesante para el camino, ni siquiera estaría tan lejos, pero para ella poder salir y sentirse un poco más libre era suficiente. No se quejaba, amaba como la habían tratado hasta el momento, pero siempre era bueno respirar un poco de libertad, y de paso visitarían a Choji, solo esperaba que estuviera en casa.

Meditó un buen rato si era bueno o no pasar tiempo a solas con Sasuke, el chico era extraño y hasta cierto punto a veces le tenía un poco de miedo, con su mirada intensa, siempre ella tratando de descifrar que estaría pensando, pero luego todo ese interés misterioso se venía abajo cuando la molestaba, cuando le irritaba y buscaba cada maldita manera de hacerla entrar en ridículo. Sin embargo el día anterior había sido diferente, hasta podía decir que más caballeroso con ella, desde el hecho de saludarla cordialmente hasta haberle dado un obsequio, y vaya obsequio.

Se acercó al segundo cajón de su fina cómoda el cual abrió lentamente para luego extraer la pequeña caja. No supo si era o no buena idea llevarlo puesto, una joya así debía ser carísima y podía atraer a los bandidos en el camino, por lo que finalmente volvió a guardarlo.

Se había colocado un vestido sencillo, no tan simple pero tampoco pomposo, uno que podía usar en el día a día del palacio y como calzado unas zapatillas de taco bajo, si visitaría a un Lord no podía pasar por una simple campesina. Cuando salió y se aproximó a la puerta de entrada, el pelinegro ya la estaba esperando un tanto irritado, al parecer se había tardado más de lo debido. Él se veía impecable, con pantalones negros, una camisa blanca debajo y encima un abrigo a modo de capa, oscuro y con el emblema de su reino en la parte posterior. Llevaba el cabello despeinado y una expresión seria, que debía reconocer en cierto punto que se veía guapo.

\- **¿En serio piensas llevar eso? –** le dio una lenta mirada de arriba a abajo, que sonrojó e intimidó un poco a Hinata.

\- **¿Qué tiene de malo?** – se miró ella también de reojo. Tampoco deseaba dar una mala impresión al Lord. El chico dio una leve carcajada, sin embargo cesó al momento.

\- **Ni modo, colócate esto –** le alcanzó una larga capa, la cual al desplegarse por completo cubriría su cabeza y parte del rostro, algo vital para alguien como ella, que deseaba pasar desapercibida.

Luego de despedirse de los guardias - algo que sorprendía a Hinata, ya que Sasuke era una persona humilde en ese aspecto, estaba segura que su padre Hiashi ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia en su lugar, pero el pelinegro los trataba como su igual, y era recompensado con el cordial saludo de sus súbditos - juntos salieron del palacio y se adentraron en un bote, donde el más largo e incómodo de los viajes surgió ya que no se dijeron nada, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del agua que los rodeaba.

Hinata lo miró de reojo un par de veces, pero el chico, él simplemente tenía la vista en frente. Deseo despejar la mente y tarareó una canción jovial, bajo como para que solo ella la escuche, sin embargo poco después de empezar captó la atención del Uchiha. Este elevó levemente una ceja observándola, tan distraída en su mundo y sonrió para sus adentros. Parecía una niña, una hermosa niña.

\- **¿Qué cantas?** – habló de repente.

\- **¿ah?** – volteó a mirarlo, un poco sonrojada al verse descubierta.

\- **Lo que estabas tarareando, suena bonito.**

\- **Es una canción que me cantaba mi madre antes de acostarme.**

\- **¿puedes recordarlo? Creí que había…**

\- **Sí, murió cuando era muy pequeña, cuatro años para ser exactos. Realmente casi ni recuerdo de ella, su rostro, ni su sonrisa, sin embargo su voz… supongo que quedó muy grabada porque incluso llego a soñarla** – el alegre rostro que había permanecido en la chica se desvaneció de inmediato, sumido en una profunda tristeza como cada vez que trataba de recuperar un recuerdo de su progenitora, algo que hizo que el pelinegro lamentara.

\- **Lo siento…** \- se sinceró al verla, no deseaba que este así, la quería ver sonriente, o al menos sonrojada - **debió tener una voz hermosa, al igual que la tuya…**

\- **¿Por qué lo dices? –** abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras nerviosamente se acomodaba el cabello, haciéndolo sonreír con su gesto.

\- **Yo solo digo la verdad, y tu voz es hermosa –** Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada, ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo y ya estaba intimidándola. Deseó cambiar el tema –

\- **Ya no hay mucho hielo.**

\- **¿Cómo dices?** – arrugo el entrecejo. Le pareció sin embargo divertido que ella carraspeara antes de decir algo, eso solo significaba que le había afectado su comentario.

\- **El agua** – la señaló con su dedo – **no hay tanto hielo como cuando llegué a este sitio.**

\- **Es porque el invierno se está yendo, aunque el agua sigue gélida –**

\- **Era maravilloso ver como chocaban, nunca vi algo como eso, aunque la verdad me alegro que el invierno se vaya.**

\- **Una chica de la hoja deseando que venga la primavera, no debería sorprenderme –** ambos sonrieron – **aunque a decir verdad el frio no se va completamente, recuerda que estamos en el polo sur, aquí hay netamente hielo.**

\- **¿No hay nada más arriba?** – preguntó curiosa.

\- **Que haya sido explorado, no, sin embargo por muchos años en el pasado muchos soldados fueron enviaron y desde antes que existan los reinos hombres que llegaron embarcaron tratando de explorar el norte del continente, pero nadie regresó para contarlo.**

\- **Eso suena… intrigante…**

\- **Lo es, aunque yo también he tenido la curiosidad de saber que hay más arriba, espero algún día descubrirlo.**

\- **Espero que lo logres** – ambos se sonrieron – **y como hicieron para adaptarse, es decir, con un clima tan frio, supongo que muchos bebés han tenido que fallecer en las más crudas noches, no es algo tan fácil de asimilar, al menos no para las personas que no pueden vivir en un castillo.**

\- **Aunque te parezca mentira lo hacemos, o más bien lo hacen, este reino está lleno de personas con creencias, como te digo al menos mi familia no cree en la religión de los dioses, nosotros venimos de una rama familiar que tiene sus antepasados arraigados, que tiene sus costumbres y tradiciones, al igual que sus creencias y cultos. Este reino cree en el fuego, en el poder que tiene sobre nosotros y en lo mucho que lo necesitamos. Ese poder viene el gran volcán que se ubica en la entrada, no sé si lo conozcas.**

\- **Claro, cuando vine a este reino tu padre me lo mostró, es muy majestuoso.**

\- **Mi padre no lo hizo por simple coincidencia, ese volcán es como un altar al que muchos rezan, pidiendo su bendición y la de su familia, que sea un año fructífero, que en las heladas nos mantengan en vida, él debe haber pedido tu bendición y la de tu familia.**

\- **Vaya… -** se sorprendió de saber esto – **no lo sabía.**

\- **Igual no lo entenderías, como te dije, es un culto de los ancestros que se ha ido perdiendo con el tiempo, la religión de los dioses se ha expandido en gran parte del reino y lamentablemente la nuestra está muriendo.**

\- **Es una pena, es grandioso conocer las diferentes culturas, cuando vine a este reino hace casi un año creí que moriría, no lo soportaba, pero ahora mírame, navegando en barco en medio de agua congelada sabiendo que si caigo podría morir al instante, sin embargo no estoy preocupada.**

\- **Es porque ya eres casi una Uchiha –** ambos rieron, sin embargo luego cesaron al entender el trasfondo de esa frase.

\- **¿Y tu madre? ¿de qué religión era?**

\- **Ella si practica la religión de los dioses, aunque respeta mucho la de mi padre, lo bueno es que nosotros hemos aprendido a respetar y tolerar otras, es por eso que casi nos extinguimos, pero mi padre le construyó a mi madre un altar en el castillo para que pueda hacer sus oraciones, él la quiere mucho.**

\- **Eso se nota…**

\- **Sin embargo, por ese gesto casi se gana una revuelta.**

\- **¿a qué te refieres?**

\- **Cuando las sacerdotisas de los dioses se enteraron de eso, quisieron hacer oficial esa religión por encima del deseo de mi padre, querían el apoyo de la reina y que se practique o más bien imponga en todo el reino, parecían unas locas.**

\- **¿y que hicieron tus padres?**

\- **Mi padre estaba furioso, no deseaba mostrarse débil pero tampoco atentar contra la religión de mi madre, y mi madre, ella estaba entre la espada y la pared entre lo que creía y lo que amaba, es por eso que para poner fin a la revuelta buscó a una sacerdotisa sabia, una tolerante que haga de mediadora, ella habló con sus hermanas y con mi padre y llegaron a un acuerdo, les cedió una fortaleza para que recluten a las muchachas, , pero con la libertad y voluntad de las mismas, no a la fuerza, si eso pasaba entonces las echaría y mandaría a quemar sus pertenencias, y colocó al mando a la mediadora.**

\- **¿es el convento en el que estuve escondida?** – preguntó sorprendida, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- **El mismo.**

\- **Entonces la mediadora fue lady Tsunade, una rubia.**

\- **Si, Tsunade Senju, una mujer muy sabia, aunque no se lleven del todo bien mi padre le tiene respeto.**

\- **Y ella a él.**

\- **Me alegro…**

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando llegaron al otro lado, bajando primero Sasuke y luego ayudó a bajar a Hinata. Al colocar su pie en la tierra le llamó la atención su calzado, para luego girar los ojos por la mala elección de la chica, pero no dijo nada.

\- **¿Nos vendrá a ver un carruaje?** – miró a ver a todos lados extrañada de solo estar ellos.

\- **¿Quién dijo que iremos en carruaje?**

Y antes que pidiera explicación alguna marchó a un lado de la orilla, cubierto por una densa neblina donde se ubicaban los establos. Hinata lo siguió sin entender nada. Al llegar había una pequeña fortaleza del tamaño de un gran patio, amurallada y con unas altas y pesadas puertas para impedir un ataque. Un hombre en una torre de vigilancia divisó al príncipe y ordenó abrir las puertas, dejando ver en su interior un gran campo de arena. Al ingresar el sitio tenía diversas áreas, con carruajes, vehículos extraños y a un lado caballos.

\- **Sasuke** – saludó un hombre al Uchiha con mucha confianza, recibiendo un saludo al igual que él por parte de Sasuke, para posteriormente fijar su mirada en ella. El hombre miró al pelinegro esperando que se la presente, pero luego de verla bien abrió enormemente los ojos – **alteza** – se inclinó con respeto – **disculpe, no la había reconocido.**

\- **Tranquilo, no es necesario** – le sonrió Hinata, después de todo si Sasuke permitía ese tipo de confianzas, ¿por qué no ella? Ese simple gesto hizo sonreír a gusto al Uchiha –

\- **Vine por dos caballos.**

\- **Claro, al suyo justo estaban peinándolo, déjeme ver uno listo y limpio para la princesa.**

\- **¿montaré un caballo? –** comprendió de pronto Hinata. Nunca en su vida había llevado un caballo ella sola, con las justas había subido en algunos, ella no hacia eso, ella iba en carruaje, como la realeza.

\- **¿tienes algún problema? –** la miró divertido Sasuke, estaba claro que ella nunca había montado, se reconocía fácilmente, además del simple hecho de alejarse un poco de los caballos cuando pasaron cerca de ellos - **¿princesita?**

\- **Emm… -** y de nuevo estaba molestándola con esa horrible expresión. Él la tomaba como una tonta mimada, y aunque en parte lo era, no era del todo cierto. Y si era necesario montar un caballo ella sola en ese preciso momento para demostrárselo lo haría – **no, ninguno. Sé muy bien cómo hacerlo** – se puso seria y firme.

El hombre sacó dos bellos corceles, completamente diferentes. Uno era negro, el negro más intenso que había visto, imponente, hermoso, majestuoso, y con el símbolo del abanico en su montura. Estaba claro que ese era de Sasuke. El otro, muy por el contrario era blanco, con la crin tan clara que se perdía en su piel, era precioso.

\- **Espero que este sea de su agrado** – le acercó el animal, haciendo que Hinata retrocediera un paso, divirtiendo a Sasuke - **¿puede montarlo?**

\- **Pero que pregunta es esa, por supuesto –** se adelantó el pelinegro – **es una experta jinete, ¿verdad Hinata?**

\- **Bueno, no diría que tan experta…**

\- **¿Lo ve? Ella no necesita ayuda, puede subirse sola –** el guardia de los caballos se hizo a un lado un poco preocupado por la cara de Hinata observando al animal, sin atreverse aún a tocarlo. Con sumo cuidado extendió su delicada mano hacia el hocico para obtener un poco de confianza, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, este se movió asustándola y retirando su mano de golpe.

\- **¿Ya? –** la apuró Sasuke ya sobre su corcel, esperando a que Hinata lo haga.

\- **Si claro** – se movió Hinata hacia la montura, mientras se estiraba lo necesario para de un salto subirse. Elevó un pie todo lo que pudo tratando fallidamente de pasarlo sobre el lomo del animal, pero no llegó ni a la mitad de este. Sasuke disimuló una carcajada.

\- **Debe colocar su pie aquí alteza, y pisar con fuerza –** le indicó el hombre, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera una tonta. Aunque estaba de espaldas a él, podía sentir la risa burlona del Uchiha tras ella. Hizo lo que el hombre le indicó y colocó su zapato sobre el estribo – un nombre nuevo para ella – e impulsó con fuerza a modo de salto para poder situarse encima, sin embargo su taco se volteó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera con fuerza a la tierra. Los codos y la parte delantera del oscuro abrigo se ensuciaron con el fango que se había formado justo en el sitio de su caída. El cuidador rápidamente se acercó a ayudarla, sin embargo Sasuke lo detuvo con su mano y bajó de su caballo para acercarse a ella.

\- **No debiste mentirme** – le extendió una mano para ayudarla. Hinata no podía estar más avergonzada, y ahora Sasuke quería restregarle en la cara que era una inútil.

\- **Te hubieras burlado –** se limpió un poco de lodo de una mejilla.

\- **No más que ahora** – le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. El pelinegro sacó una tela blanca de su pantalón y la extendió, dejando ver que era un pañuelo, y sin decir más lo acercó al rostro de Hinata. La chica permaneció quieta mirándolo fijamente mientras le limpiaba con delicadeza un poco de barro que ella había dejado luego de limpiarse – **ahora ya estas limpia.**

\- **Dámela** – habló de pronto mientras trataba de quitarle la tela, como si de una niña se tratara, haciendo que el Uchiha la mire confundido – **es para… te la regresaré limpia –** le explicó entonces.

\- **No te preocupes –** le dedicó una sonrisa, para dar la vuelta poniendo fin a la petición de la chica – **parece que no ocuparemos este caballo, la princesa irá conmigo.**

Ella no dijo nada, estaba claro que no quedaba de otra, ella sola no podía llevar al animal y no había tiempo para que le enseñara.

\- **De acuerdo, tu subirás primero** – le dijo extendiéndole una mano – **efectivamente debes colocar un pie aquí primero, yo te ayudaré con el impulso y luego pasarás la otra pierna para rodear al caballo.**

\- **Bueno** – dijo temerosa. Tal y como dijo Sasuke, colocó un zapato, esta vez más firme y cuando estuvo por dar el impulso, sintió las manos del pelinegro rodeando su cintura detrás de ella. De alguna manera se distrajo, volteando el rostro para verlo, quedando ambos a escasos centímetros, los suficientes para desconcentrarla y elevar el pie en un mal ángulo, pateando al corcel casualmente. El animal respondió con un movimiento brusco, haciendo que Hinata cayera hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, a los brazos de Sasuke para su suerte.

\- **Tranquila, te tengo** – le dijo el pelinegro al verla asustada, pero ella ya no le temía al animal, le temía a las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo al sentir sus manos, por lo que se separó del chico inmediatamente – **lo intentaremos de nuevo. Esta vez procura mirar adelante** – fanfarroneó Sasuke.

Nuevamente lo hicieron y esta vez por suerte salió bien el procedimiento, sin embargo al quedar Hinata a horacas del potro, su vestido se elevó considerablemente dando una vista de sus piernas. Trató de cubrírselas en vano.

\- **Te dije que era un mal atuendo.**

\- **Ni siquiera lo dijiste** – se defendió Hinata. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke la miró de ese modo cuando se encontraron en la puerta, si tan solo le hubiera dicho algo… **\- Será mejor regresar y que me cambie de ropa…**

\- **¿estás loca? Perderemos mucho tiempo, además… ¿Quién quiere verte? –** Hinata estuvo a punto de decir algo sin embargo prefirió quedar callada, mientras se cubría lo poco que podía con su capa. Velozmente sorprendiéndola Sasuke montó el caballo y se colocó delante de ella, era un experto – **de acuerdo trataré de ir despacio hasta que te acostumbres, si deseas puedes sostenerte.**

\- **¿de dónde? –** preguntó inocente, pero Sasuke respondió elevando su capa, dando una vista de su cintura.

\- **¿tú que crees? –** la miró divertido.

\- **Oh…** \- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata.

En un primer momento estaba segura que no lo haría, no lo cogería y así fue cuando partieron, sosteniéndose ella del lomo del caballo, sin embargo transcurridos los primeros 10 minutos Sasuke apuró la marcha obligándola a tocarlo. Maldijo por dentro como las pocas veces que lo hacía, pero no quedaba de otra, y sin esperárselo no era una sensación desagradable.

Pasaron casi media hora en silencio, donde lo único que se oía era el galopar del negro caballo, y el viento soplar alrededor de ellos, hasta que Hinata se fue aburriendo.

\- **El paisaje es hermoso –** dijo observando como en algunas zonas ya se podía ver la verde naturaleza, incluso riachuelos, y en el suelo la tierra oscura, y no la blanca nieve.

\- **Ya has pasado por aquí antes** – la miró de reojo, sin perder vista del frente.

\- **Sí, cuando vine creo pero estaba dentro de un carruaje y no presté demasiada atención a esto.**

\- **Me refería a la salida que tuviste con Naruto y los chicos, tomé este camino de regreso.**

\- **No lo recuerdo… -** trató de hacer memoria.

\- **Si estabas casi moribunda, que ibas a recodarlo –** se rió el muchacho, haciendo que Hinata riera al recordarlo.

\- **Aun no puedo creer que haya saltado.**

\- **¿saltado?** – preguntó curioso.

\- **Sí, estábamos jugando y fue un reto, debía subirme a un barco.**

\- **¿En serio todo ese lio fue por un tonto juego?**

\- **Demonios… -** apartó la mirada – **le prometí a Ino que no te lo diría, dijo que la matarías.**

\- **Si me dices la verdad tal vez le perdone la vida.**

\- **Si seguro –** sonrió la ojiluna – **si, era un tonto juego, me retaron a subir a un barco y gritar algo, ya ni recuerdo lo que era.**

\- **Y tu subiste**

\- **Bueno, quería demostrar que tenía el valor de hacerlo, así que lo hice y llegué arriba.**

\- **Vaya… "señorita tengo agallas", ¿y cómo fue que te arrepentiste y decidiste dar un salto?**

\- **No fue eso…** \- de pronto bajó la cabeza y la cubrió con su mano, mientras soltaba una leve risa – **ahora que te cuento, es tan gracioso y absurdo como se dieron las cosas.**

\- **Cuéntame…**

\- **Ino me siguió la corriente y ambas quedamos arriba. El barco zarpó de pronto e Ino dijo que debíamos saltar al muelle, antes que se aleje más y no podamos.**

\- **¿y que hizo Naruto?**

\- **Trato de detenerlo hablando con el que conducía, pero no logró alcanzarlo, ni nadie pudo dar señas.**

\- **¿Y que más pasó?…**

\- **Pues Ino sí logró saltar y cayó a salvo, sin embargo yo… creo que no tuve valor –** aceptó de pronto – **y para cuando lo recuperé ya era tarde, salté y caí directo al mar, en menos de un minuto ya no podía moverme, estaba entumecida por la temperatura.**

\- **Vaya…**

\- **La culpa fue mía, debí actuar de inmediato, pero me acobardé,** **debo reconocerlo.**

\- **No te sientas mal, el simple hecho de haber saltado demuestra lo contrario** – la animó haciendo que sonriera de nuevo. Hinata sintió un leve cosquilleo de regocijo, pero no dijo nada, ninguno de ellos volvió a decir algo.

En menos de una hora llegaron a la fortaleza de la familia Akimichi. Era enorme, aunque no tanto como un castillo pero si lo suficiente para saber que era un hombre de poder en ese reino. Sasuke bajó del caballo y luego ayudó a Hinata a hacerlo, para juntos llegar a la puerta.

Al ingresar fueron recibidos por una mujer un tanto regordeta, de cabello corto y color castaño como su hijo. Hinata al verla le tuvo cierto miedo, sin embargo esto cambió rápidamente al verla sonreír al reconocer al príncipe.

\- **Sasuke** – le dio un gran y cariñoso abrazo **– que alegría tenerte aquí tan temprano, oh…** \- observó a Hinata.

\- **Es la princesa Hyuga, Hinata.**

\- **Es un placer alteza** – se inclinó de pronto, sin embargo Hinata sentía algo raro, no se sentía tan cómoda con esas demostraciones, no luego de ver que Sasuke no las hacía.

\- **No se preocupe, no es necesario, y puede llamarme solamente Hinata.**

\- **Que encantadora eres –** le sonrió la señora. Al igual que la madre del castaño, Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Hinata, sorprendido y extasiado, ella se comportaba como su igual con la señora, así como se comportó con el cuidador de caballos, eso decía muchas cosas buenas de ella.

Fueron conducidos a la oficina de Choza, quien se hallaba redactando un documento mientras esperaba la llegada de Sasuke como habían planeado, cuando le preguntaron por Choji este informó que su hijo había salido temprano. Mientras hablaban de temas de economía, la mujer animó a Hinata a que dieran una vuelta a la fortaleza, a la vez que envía a una sirvienta a preparar algo para la princesa. Conversaron de la vida de ambas superficialmente, más que todo la señora quien le hablo de su hijo, de su familia y de su pasado, era encantadora y muy abierta, despertando mucha curiosidad en Hinata. Alrededor de una hora pasaron hablando hasta que Sasuke fue a su encuentro para anunciar que se marcharían de regreso al palacio. Como se negaron a almorzar ahí, diciendo que no se molestaran, la mujer alistó una vianda de comida para los príncipes por si les daba hambre en el camino, las cuales aceptaron para no ser tan descorteces.

De regreso al palacio Sasuke tomó una ruta diferente, deseando darle un corto paseo a Hinata quien ya lucía un poco cansada con el trayecto y la vista repetitiva. El camino que eligió llegaba a unas aguas termales que provenían del volcán, a días de distancia. El camino era estrecho pero la vista era magnifica, a cada lado del camino grandes lagos de agua de la que salía humo embelesaban, y alrededor de estos altos arboles verdeaban, al igual que un poco de pasto junto a ellos. Sin duda el calor del sitio había eliminado la nieve blanquecina, recordándole el paisaje de la Hoja. Las lagunas quedaban bajas, como si de un no tan alto precipicio se tratara, de apenas un par de metros.

Hinata veía con un poco de temor a la vez que admiración el sitio, temía caer del caballo y morir calcinada, por lo que se aferró a Sasuke, haciendo que el chico disfrute de su algo fuerte agarre. Sin embargo, sin que lo esperaran el caballo dio una falsa pisada girando a un lado para hacer el ademán de sentarse, algo que con dificultad Sasuke pudo controlar, y para mala suerte de ambos Hinata se soltó de su agarre cayendo hacia atrás y por consiguiente directo a una de las lagunas.

\- **¡Sasuke! –** el grito de pánico de la chica fue tal que las aves volaron aterradas fuera del sitio y como si en cámara lenta se tratara, Hinata vio pasar toda su vida frente a ella antes de hundirse en el agua. Ni bien se dio cuenta de su caída, sin pensarlo dos veces Sasuke se lanzó al agua, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de quitarse los zapatos ni el abrigo, simplemente se lanzó a rescatarla.

Cuando Hinata tocó el agua rápidamente trató de nadar a la superficie conteniendo la respiración con los ojos cerrados, esperando lo peor y una muerte más que dolorosa, sin embargo eso no ocurrió. Sintió el tirón de alguien que la llevaba hacia arriba, y cuando sintió su cabeza fuera, abrió la boca exageradamente para respirar agitada. De igual manera abrió los ojos.

\- **Sasuke…** \- lo miró detenidamente, al igual que él a ella. Miró a su alrededor, ambos seguían vivos y no tenían signos de quemaduras, es más, el agua era tibia, no tan caliente pero tampoco fría, era muy agradable – **¿pero qué…?**

\- **¿en serio creíste que te traería a lugares de agua hirviendo con lo torpe que eres?** – se mofó el chico lanzándole un chorro de agua con las manos, haciendo que Hinata se quejara.

\- **Por los dioses, casi me muero de un infarto. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?**

\- **Créeme que no fue mi intención que cayeras, eso no estaba planeado, pero como eres tan… tú, te caíste.**

\- **Fue culpa de tu caballo, el me dejó caer.**

\- **Pues yo también estaba arriba y no me pasó nada.**

\- **Eres un… -** se mordió la lengua para no seguir, y desfogó toda su tensión lanzándole agua, sin embargo Sasuke no estaba para nada enfadado, solo reía divertido mientras trataba de esquivar a Hinata.

\- **Salgamos, hemos mojado toda nuestra ropa y enfermaremos –** con dificultad llegaron a la orilla de la parte baja, donde se sentaron y desde ahí observaron en lo alto al caballo tomar reposo.

Permanecieron un breve momento en silencio, observando el agua humeante.

\- **¿Entonces todo ese humo es una mentira? –**

\- **pues es así como llega del volcán, pero como ya ha pasado por kilómetros de clima frio no es tan urente, toda esta zona tiene ese tipo de aguas y los ciudadanos la usan para relajarse, se dice que son curativas.**

\- **¿en serio? –**

\- **Así es, así que deberías agradecerme, te he traído a una sesión sanadora.**

\- **Si yo no tenía ningún mal –** entrecerró la mirada.

\- **Es bueno estar prevenidos –** le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Hinata riera, era imposible enojarse con esa situación.

\- **¿Y qué haremos? –**

\- **¿con que?**

\- **Nuestra ropa, dijiste que enfermaremos, no quiero pasar otros días encerrada, tu madre no me dejará hacer nada.**

\- **Tengo una idea** – de pronto el muchacho se puso de pie y se quitó la negra capa, quedando únicamente con su camisa blanca y larga, la cual mojada y aferrada a su cuerpo remarcaba la perfecta anatomía del muchacho. Hinata tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzada de encontrarse mirándolo intensamente. De un momento a otro, Sasuke se despojó de su camisa y de la tela que llevaba debajo de esta, quedando con su torso desnudo. Hinata entonces lo miró impresionada y por más que quiso, fue imposible apartar la mirada.

\- **¿pero qué…?**

\- **Si la llevamos puesta jamás secará o lo hará en nuestro cuerpo, en cambio si nos la sacamos y la colgamos en unas ramas, en poco tiempo estará seca. El vapor de estas aguas ayudarán con la tarea.**

Hinata permaneció callada asintiendo únicamente con la cabeza, sin embargo una duda la embargó.

\- **¿te quitarás algo más?** – preguntó luego de que el muchacho se sentara y se quitara los zapatos. Esa inocente frase hizo que Sasuke la mirara seriamente, para después sonreír de una manera muy sexy, que derritió a Hinata.

\- **Tranquila, es todo, lo único que me preocupaba era el pecho, no hay gran problema con las piernas**

\- **Oh… de acuerdo** – apartó el rostro.

\- **Es tu turno –** habló de repente haciendo que lo mirase.

\- **¿Cómo?** – lo miró sorprendida –

\- **¿Qué esperas para quitarte el vestido?**

\- **Yo no… yo… -** no supo que decirle.

\- **Hinata, si realmente no quieres enfermarte debes dejar que el vestido se seque, no puedes ir así de regreso al castillo, no quiero llevarte desfalleciente de nuevo.**

\- **Pero el agua estaba calientita…**

\- **Sí, pero cuando regresemos pasaremos por lugares helados y esa agua calientita se transformará en hielo, hielo sobre todo tu cuerpo** – Hinata no supo que decir, realmente tenía la razón el chico, para su desgracia.

\- **De acuerdo** – lo meditó profundamente. Se observó por un largo rato viendo la manera de sacarse el vestido, y cuando supo que necesitaba ayuda, avergonzada miró al chico **– m-me ayu-ayudas?** – tartamudeó sonrojada, evitando hacer contacto. Sasuke no entendió muy bien qué quiso decirle, pero al verla voltearse y mostrar su espalda, entendió que quería que le desamarrara el vestido. Sin decir nada y en completo silencio lo hizo, tan lento que para ambos fue una tortura, hasta que al acabar y decir un "ya", ella dio la vuelta y se apartó, quedando sin hacer nada un largo rato sin que el Uchiha entendiera nada –

\- **¿y ahora qué?**

\- **Necesito que voltees o no podré quitármelo –** le dijo con voz baja, casi inaudible. Sasuke hizo lo que le pidió y Hinata aprovechó para retirárselo, quedando únicamente con el fino camisón translúcido, que, al igual que aquel día, por el agua translucía su anatomía, especialmente de la parte de arriba, a detalle. Hinata al darse cuenta de esto se cubrió los pechos con ambas manos, y antes de decirle que podía voltear, ella se dio la vuelta.

Lo primero que Sasuke observó fue su redondo trasero, era grande y firme, muy bello y apenas pudo observarlo apartó la vista de inmediato. No quería asustarla. Una parte de su cuerpo despertó alegre al ver a Hinata de ese modo, preocupándolo.

\- **Se… será mejor que tomamos asiento** – dijo tragando duro, era lo mejor para ambos.

Así lo hicieron y se sentaron en la orilla, observando la quieta agua en silencio sin atreverse a voltear a verse. Sasuke se sentía tonto, no solo sus instintos primitivos despertaban con verla sino una parte oculta de él, que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y no supiera que hacer al tenerla tan cerca. Hace tiempo había aceptado que ella lo debilitaba.

\- **Debo decir que me sorprendiste hoy** – habló de pronto rompiendo el hielo luego de casi diez minutos en silencio. Hinata giró su rostro inexpresivo.

\- **¿por qué lo dices?**

\- **El modo en que trataste al cuidador de los caballos, incluso a la madre de Choji.**

\- **¿el modo en que los traté?**

\- **Me refiero a que los hiciste tus iguales, ellos deseaban mantener su lugar jerárquico, pero tú les diste la confianza para que te traten como una más, fue muy… agradable.**

\- **Oh... eso, sí, me pareció bonito.**

\- **No pensé que harías algo como eso, te imagino mirando a todos desde lo alto, mandando, ordenando, castigando** – ambos rieron por la exageración del chico.

\- **Nunca tanto** – entrecerró los ojos la ojiluna – **eso lo hace mi padre.**

\- **¿en serio?**

\- **Sí, él es un mandón por naturaleza, supongo que solo quiere mostrar su poder a sus súbditos, es lo que un rey hace.**

\- **Mi padre no lo hace –** habló Sasuke. Hinata no supo que responderle – **el desea que lo estimen a que le tengan miedo, que le tengan confianza a que le escondan cosas. Él quiere amigos, no sirvientes.**

\- **En eso somos diferentes** – apartó la vista apenada.

\- **¿Tú serás ese tipo de reina?**

\- **¿a qué te refieres?**

\- **¿Seguirás el ejemplo de tu padre, o serás más humilde? –** Hinata calló viéndolo a los ojos, no sabía qué respuesta dar en ese momento. Sasuke entendió eso y se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero no dijo nada, veía una lucha interna en Hinata – **como sea yo…** \- trató de cambiar de tema – **espero ser como él algún día, lo admiro mucho.**

\- **Eso es lindo** – sonrió débilmente.

\- **Mi padre se ha esforzado enormemente por estar donde está, ha mostrado ser un excelente líder, un hombre muy capaz y sobre todo trabajador, que no baja la cabeza ni se rinde fácilmente.**

\- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

\- **Él se ganó su puesto con esfuerzo, no por apellido, al ser el primer rey independiente de los grandes reinos, tuvo que batallar para lograr su cometido, hubieron muchas piedras en su camino pero salió airoso, él y con ayuda de sus hombres fieles.**

\- **Es bueno reconocer el esfuerzo de todos.**

\- **Exacto –** en un breve descuido Hinata bajó ambos brazos y Sasuke se vio tentado, admirando sus preciosos pechos. Los miró antes pero no con tanta cercanía ni detalle. Tenía los pezones claros, los cuales parecían que en cualquier momento harían un aguajero tratando de escapar de la fina tela. Fue solo un microsegundo en que pudo apreciarlo todo ya que Hinata se dio cuenta de su descuido y elevó rápidamente los brazos, obligándolo a mirar al frente. Ambos permanecieron callados – **yo… no fue mi intención.**

\- **Será mejor que miremos ambos al frente.**

\- **De acuerdo.**

Para desviar la tensión siguieron hablando de otro tema, pero la cabeza de Sasuke ya estaba en otro lado, y no solo por eso sino que por momentos de reojo podía ver el rostro de Hinata a plena luz del día y se admiraba cada vez más de su natural belleza, sin una pizca de maquillaje y con unas gotas recorriéndolo. No pudo mantener su palabra y giró completamente a cabeza.

\- **Sasuke, mira al…**

\- **Te tengo al frente pero juro que solo puedo ver tu rostro…** \- la cortó embelesado con la belleza de la chica - **tienes unos ojos preciosos** – Hinata se sonrojó de inmediato. Entreabrió los labios para soltar algo, pero volvió a cerrarlos. El caballo del Uchiha relinchó en lo alto de aburrimiento, haciendo que una idea llegue a la cabeza de la ojiluna.

\- **Quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo** – dijo volviendo a mirarlo.

\- **¿Qué? –** no salió de su trance.

\- **Enséñame a cabalgar, quiero hacerlo –** ambos voltearon juntos a ver al animal mientras Hinata se ponía de pie con la intención de dirigirse a su vestido.

\- **¿lo dices en serio?** – la ojiluna trataba de cubrirse colocando su vestido delante de ella mientras hablaba con Sasuke, segura de lo que quería.

\- **Sí, creo que ya es momento de unos cambios en mi vida, me gustaría aprender nuevas cosas.**

\- **Debes saber que soy un maestro muy exigente.**

\- **Me gustaría averiguarlo –** le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- **¿Por qué crees que Naruto es quien da lecciones de batalla?, ambos sabemos que podría superarlo pero le dejo la tarea a él o nadie podría soportarme.**

\- **A quien se lo he pedido es a ti no a él –** esa pequeña e insignificante frase hizo que el corazón del Uchiha lata con más fuerza de lo usual, mientras disfrutaba saber que al menos en ese aspecto ella lo prefería – **y eres un fanfarrón.**

\- **Si, en eso también soy bueno –** le guiñó un ojo. Antes que Hinata comenzara a colocarse el vestido, Sasuke se puso de pie en dirección a su camisola larga.

\- **Ten, colócate esto –** se la alcanzó **– tu vestido aún está un poco húmedo y mi camisa es lo suficientemente larga para cubrir lo necesario y ya ha secado. Puedo enseñarte un poco y cuando terminaremos el resto de ropa ya habrá secado –** sin pensarlo tanto Hinata le hizo caso y luego de que él volteara se la colocó. No era tan gruesa pero al menos no translucía su anatomía. Se volvió a colocar los zapatos.

Juntos subieron el sendero hasta el camino principal antes que cayeran por el risco, donde el caballo esperaba aburrido.

\- **Ven aquí amiguito** – lo llamó en cuanto lo vio. El caballo al escuchar la voz de su amo rápidamente acudió a su encuentro. Se notaba que tenían una larga relación de caballo – jinete.

\- **Tu caballo es muy bello** – reconoció Hinata.

\- **Gracias, fue un regalo de mi padre al cumplir los 6 años.**

\- **¿6 años? –**

\- **Claro, es la edad en que lo monté por primera vez** – elevó una ceja – **princesita, aquí todos adquirimos nuestras habilidades desde temprana edad o estás muerto, así de simple.**

\- **Bueno… -** continuó con el tema - **¿y tuviste dificultades en un inicio?**

\- **Pues la verdad no tanto, era un niño y solo deseaba divertirme, al igual que mi caballo, él también era juguetón y ambos corríamos juntos por todos lados, prácticamente tuvieron que instruirnos a ambos** – ambos rieron ante eso – **y por cierto se llama Susanoo, que es una lengua nativa en el Fuego es el dios de las batallas.**

\- **Vaya… -** admiró nuevamente al animal. Era imponente por supuesto, inspiraba miedo, aunque a solas y en descanso se veía más tratable.

\- **Tócalo –** le sugirió al verla debatiéndose si debía hacerlo o no.

\- **¿Tú crees? Digo… ¿no se va a…?**

\- **Tranquila, no pasará nada –** le extendió la mano. Ella con cierto temor se la dio, para luego él cerrarla con la suya y lentamente dirigirla a la cabeza de su caballo. El animal se mantuvo inmóvil indiferente a lo que le hacían, mientras Hinata nerviosa lo acariciaba con la ayuda del Uchiha. Él, con su mano sobre la de ella la conducía por toda la cabeza hasta su lomo, mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad de la piel de ella. Cuando notó que ya tenía más confianza poco a poco la fue soltando – **si deseas aprender a cabalgarlo debías empezar por tocarlo.**

Hinata exploró la textura del pelaje del animal perdiendo cada vez más el temor, mientras sonreía orgullosa de un logro más, tal vez no tan importante para otros, pero sí para ella. Casi veinte minutos pasaron.

\- **De acuerdo pasaste la primera fase "conociendo a mi amigo el caballo" –**

\- **Debes admitir que sobresalí mucho en esa fase** – la ojiluna no solo lo acariciaba, incluso ahora ya repartía besos al corcel, quien al parecer ya se había encariñado con ella – **a que sí pequeñito** – le dijo acariciándolo como si de un bebe se tratara.

\- **Basta, no lo trates como una niñita, es un sanguinario caballero de batalla, ¿o no amigo? –** en cambio, el animal se apegó más a la chica contradiciendo a su amo, y haciendo que Hinata le dirigiera una mirada de orgullo. Sasuke sonrió aceptando que debía compartir el amor de su caballo con la Hyuga – **como sea, sigue la siguiente fase, aprender a montarlo.**

\- **Creo que en esa tendré problemas –** torció la boca.

\- **Bien, será igual que en los establos, debes colocar tu pie en el estribo e impulsarte con fuerza para pasar el otro pie por el otro lado, ¿entendido?**

\- **Me gustaría decir que no…**

\- **Vamos, hazlo.**

Tal como le dijo apoyó el zapato con firmeza y se impulsó, todo bien aunque no lo suficiente para pasar la pierna. Al no poder hacerlo el peso de su cuerpo recayó haciendo que casi cayera, pero esta vez Sasuke no la alcanzó ni ella cayó, ya había aprendido y en un rápido movimiento colocó una pierna para caer parada, sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

\- **Un buen movimiento Hyuga –**

\- **Gracias, muchas gracias** – se inclinó orgullosa.

\- **Vamos, un segundo intento, ahora ya sabes que debes alzar más el pie.**

\- **De acuerdo** – un segundo intento fracasó al igual que el primero, y el tercero, Hinata no elevaba bien la pierna y en parte se debía a su miedo que el camisón que llevaba junto a la camisa se elevaran demasiado, exponiendo partes que no debía.

\- **Sé que puedes hacerlo** – se acercó a ella ayudándola a limpiarse puesto que la última vez había caído de rodillas.

\- **Sí, yo puedo** – se autoalentaba Hinata. Por alguna razón estar junto a Sasuke le daba valor para no rendirse, ya que debía reconocer que del contrario al primer intento fallido hubiera claudicado. Tal vez se hacía más fuerte, o tal vez el hecho de no querer demostrarle que era una débil, como él siempre decía.

\- **Vamos, dale** – la cuarta vez que Hinata lo intentó, estaba a punto de impulsarse cuando el caballo se agachó ante ella para que pudiera sentarse sin necesidad de tanto esfuerzo. Aquel gesto no solo sorprendió a Hinata, sino a su propio amo.

\- **Vaya… me está facilitando las cosas** – miró a Sasuke **– gracias amiguito** – le dio un beso en el lomo mientras se sentaba. Sasuke rápidamente se acercó a ella y la bajó ante sus protestas – **¡oye!**

\- **Susanoo de pie** – le dio la orden, y el animal lo hizo – **ella debe aprender por si sola. Vamos hazlo.**

\- **Que aguafiestas, de acuerdo… -** Hinata estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando de nuevo el caballo repitió su agachada, invitándola a sentarse sin esfuerzo en su lomo. Hinata agradeció complacida.

\- **¡Noo Susanoo!** – lo señaló con un dedo **\- no hagas que me enfade, ¡de pié ahora!**

\- **Es encantador, no sé cómo le tuve miedo al principio** – se burló Hinata de la mirada de loco de Sasuke.

\- **Vamos amigo, tú no eres así, de pie, colabórame** – el animal no se inmutaba.

\- **Está bien Susanoo, yo sé que puedo sola ¿de acuerdo? –** se aceró a hablarle, Sasuke no daba crédito – **de pié.**

Como si de su verdadera ama se tratara, el caballo se puso de pie haciendo que Sasuke abriera la boca de sorpresa. ¿Pero qué hacía Hinata para que todos cayeran ante ella? Ahora también su caballo… eso era el colmo.

\- **¿pero cómo es posible? Nunca sigue órdenes de otros, ni de valerosos guerreros y llegas tú y con unos mimos ya lo tienes en tus manos.**

\- **Debe haber sido eso, solo quería un poco de amor –** Sasuke ya ni sabía que más decirle, más que todo porque ella lo miraba orgullosa, empoderada, feliz de haberle retado en algo. Debía admitir que no era del todo malo, lo había disfrutado.

\- **De acuerdo Hyuga, es tu última oportunidad, está atardeciendo y ya estas cambiando a mi caballo, móntalo tu sola.**

Con la mirada firme y decidida que ahora si lo haría, Hinata miró su objetivo y se proyectó. Colocó el zapato en el estribo y, con un impulso más que suficiente elevó su cuerpo y alzó la pierna, pasando finalmente por el lomo del caballo, dando como resultado estar perfectamente sentada sobre este. Sasuke aplaudió haciendo que se regocijara.

\- **Bravo alteza** – se acercó a ella galante – **acabas de dejar de ser una delicada princesita Hyuga y ya te estas convirtiendo en una domadora del fuego.**

\- **Que exagerado eres** – rió ante su comentario **– pero agradezco que lo hayas dicho –** ambos rieron.

\- **Quédate ahí, ahorita subo** – y al igual que antes, sin mucho esfuerzo en breves segundos se situó delante de ella. Ya se había encargado de traer la ropa de ambos – **montaremos una media hora y daremos una parada para que nos volvamos a vestir, antes de llegar a la parte fría. Será mejor regresar al palacio cuanto antes o a este paso llegaremos cuando esté oscureciendo, y lo peor de todo será enfrentar la ira de Mikoto Uchiha. En cuanto a las clases en otro momento las retomaremos.**

Y tal como dijo regresaron, y esta vez el regreso no fue tan tortuoso, charlaron más sueltos y rieron de cualquier tontería. Hinata se sentía feliz, desinhibida sabiendo que tal vez las cosas con el Uchiha cambiarían, y Sasuke, solo disfrutaba el momento de cercanía.

Como no habían almorzado aprovecharon lo que la madre de Choji les había obsequiado y en una parada más comieron a gusto, Sasuke con calma y Hinata como si no lo hubiera hecho en tiempo. Llegaron al palacio cuando ya todo estaba oscuro, tal y como lo dijo Sasuke. Al llegar a la entrada apenas se estaban despidiendo cuando las puertas se abrieron y la sombría y oscura mirada de la reina se centró sobre ellos.

\- **¿Se puede saber por qué demoraron tanto?**

\- **Alteza, disculpe** – se adelantó Hinata, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

\- **Fue mi culpa, demoré más de lo debido con Choza, cuando nos dimos cuenta era muy tarde, nos invitaron almuerzo no te preocupes, aunque creo que Hinata desearía que le llevaran unos cuantos roles de canela, hoy hizo cosas para sentirse orgullosa, se los merece** – la chica sonrió agradecida, aunque Mikoto no entendiera nada.

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Tranquila madre, lo bueno es que estamos bien, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo, pero deseamos darnos un baño así que por favor, si no es mucha molestia…** \- y antes que le dijera algo y bajo la sorpresa de la pelinegra, aunque no tanto ya que su hijo solía hacer ese tipo de salidas, pasó delante de ella con dirección a la puerta, pero antes giró para ver a la ojiluna **– Hinata, ¿me acompañas?** – ella los miró a ambos, y al igual que el Uchiha sin pensarlo mucho, dio una reverencia a Mikoto y tras un hasta luego se marchó por la puerta.

Al salir al pasillo ambos rieron y Hinata ya se estaba lamentando el desplante, pero Sasuke la tranquilizó diciendo que no debía, que su madre no lo tomaba en serio. Un soldado se acercó al chico para hablar con él y se despidieron cuando Hinata se dirigió a su alcoba, luego de agradecerle por las clases brindadas, Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa pero, antes la presencia del hombre únicamente le dijo hasta mañana.

* * *

Hinata se cepillaba el cabello húmedo luego de un refrescante baño. Había pedido a sus sirvientas que se marcharan, no era necesario que la ayudaran con eso además que deseaba descansar. Había sido un día agotador, productivo pero agotador.

En ese momento unos golpes llamaron a su puerta y después de saber que era una criada y la dejara entrar, esta llegó con una bandeja de un olor tan exquisito que abrió el apetito de la Hyuga de nuevo.

\- **El príncipe Uchiha se lo envía y le desea buenas noches alteza, que lo disfrute –** se alejó de su cuarto. Era una bandeja de rollos de canela y a su lado una jarra de plata con leche fresca y un vaso. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Sasuke había sido caballero todo el día con ella, en lo que se podía ser con él y no podía negar que había disfrutado de su compañía. Nunca pensó que podía tener un momento agradable con una persona que desde el principio le dio mala espina, que no lo soportaba y que el sentimiento era mutuo para ambos. Ella trató de cambiar las cosas y abrirse ante él, pero parecía que él se negaba. Al parecer las cosas habían cambiado para el bien de ambos. Sin embargo al pensar en Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en su rubio amigo, por el que tenía sentimientos mayores que los de un simple amigo y con el que en menos de veinticuatro horas tendría una cita. Eso era algo que la contradecía mucho por dentro, ya que sabía bien que no debía sentirlos, estaba comprometida, faltar el respeto a su prometido sería una falta… aunque él lo haya hecho. Que injusta era la vida. Debía replantearse bien sus ideales.

El ruido del relinchar de los caballos y un hombre gritando llamó la atención de la chica, haciendo que se asomara por su ventana para ver de dónde venía tanto escándalo. De pronto, un gran grupo de soldados marcharon a prisa en dirección a la entrada de la torre principal y en medio de ellos llevaban a uno herido. Pero este hombre era diferente, este hombre tenía otro uniforme, uno bastante conocido para ella, el uniforme de la guardia del reino de la Hoja.

Una aguda punzada retumbó en su cabeza y el dolor no se hizo esperar, obligándola a sentarse mientras se la sostenía con fuerza y cerraba los ojos. A su mente regresó aquel sueño que tuvo una vez en el convento como un Deja vú. Eso ya lo había vivido antes.

 _Un grupo de soldados ingresaba a la fortaleza portando un uniforme oscuro, con detalles rojos y dorados. El símbolo de un abanico adornaba sus capas y portaban unos cascos que los hacían más temerarios. Ninguno estaba herido, es más, llevaban a alguien entre ellos, alguien que no era de su reino._

 _Se acercó a él una mujer mediana, de contextura delgada y el cabello oscuro, no reconoció bien su rostro pero se veía preocupada. Al ver el símbolo que portaba no dudó en llamar a su esposo, sin embargo no había tiempo, y sosteniendo su mano dio su último aliento: el rey morirá pronto, le han traicionado._

Hinata recuperó las fuerzas y se paró de prisa para mirar a la ventana, donde para el terror de ella y quedándose congelada vio que junto al soldado herido de su reino se hallaba Mikoto, hablando con él en el suelo y sosteniendo su mano. Eso no había sido un sueño, era una premonición de lo que pasaría. Si eso era cierto, entonces el rey… su padre…

Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de revelarle todo a la reina, de sus sueños, sus idas, cada cosa que había visto, todos esos pasajes que pensó que no eran relevantes, estaba claro que era lo contrario.

Afuera todo estaba oscuro, las lámparas habían sido apagadas y solo se veía la luz de la luna en la ventana del fondo, y además de eso una tenue luz que provenía de una puerta al fondo.

Se vio tentada en un principio a llegar a ella y ver que había dentro, con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba, sin embargo prefirió dar la vuelta, hasta que un ruido hizo que retomara.

Era una mujer, parecía estar llorando, o hablando, no lo distinguía bien, pero si estaba segura que lo era a medida que se acercaba. Cuanto estuvo a unos metros entones se dio cuenta, no estaba hablando ni mucho menos llorando, la mujer estaba gimiendo, y de una forma que solo podía ser cuando uno estaba… y lo vio todo a escondidas.

La espalda desnuda de la pelirosa reposaba sentada encima del cuerpo de un hombre, el cual parecía satisfacerla mientras besaba la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Sus manos se hallaban sobre su trasero, atrayéndola con fuerza mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, su negro cabello…

Hinata abrió la boca y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, ¿acaso era…? Y la vio, ahí parada espiándolo y no supo cómo reaccionar ante ella, al igual que ella al verlo de aquella forma con Sakura. Hace un par de horas habían disfrutado un tiempo a solas y ahora se daba cuenta de su prisa por volver al castillo, no era hambre ni cansancio, era deseo, deseo sexual por acostarse con otra. Apartó la mirada y se marchó antes que Sakura la viera de igual forma y regresó a su alcoba a encerrarse. Se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar con Mikoto, de hablar con alguien, incluso las de verlo de nuevo, aunque no entendía por qué era.

.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaa aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, estoy tratando de buscar todos mis momentos libres para escribir nuevos capítulos y no dejarlas esperar tanto, eso es muy odioso cuando descontinúan las historias porque te dejan a la espera y luego pierdes la continuidad de las cosas. En cuanto a los comentarios:

\- Hina Mia : Me alegro que te haya gustado esta actitud de Sasuke. Efectivamente algo raro se traman Naruto y Sakura, solo esperemos ver que sea, de todas formas ya queda nada para su cita.

\- Guest: Efectivamente todo lo que dices es cierto, solo queda esperar a ver si Naruto es lo suficientemente hombre para poner un alto y hacer lo correcto.

\- Clausuhh: Me alegro que te guste mi historia, no dudes en contarme alguna duda o alguna percepción de un capítulo, encantada leeré todo.

\- Tsuki-shin: Hola me alegra que te guste mi historia, siempre imaginé algo con una época medieval y como se podrían desarrollar los personajes, tratando de adaptarlo a la época claro. El hecho que Sasuke tenga un hijo o vaya a tenerlo definitivamente será un "problema" para el futuro, ya veremos como se dan las cosas. A mi también me cae bien el personaje de Ino y trato de darle una actitud "buena onda", sobre la personalidad de Hinata, no olvidemos que ella es la princesa heredera y el hecho que lo sea hace que su padre la tenga mucho en consideración y trate de protegerla, aunque aquí las cosas cambian dejando de lado a Hanabi, como si no valiera nada. Sobre Neji si, como pudo hacerle esto a Hinata pero ella mas que ver los sentimientos, porque esta claro que no siente ese tipo de amor de pareja por su primo, ve lo mejor para su reino y seguir con su papel de heredera, es por ello que antepone los problemas de su reino dejando pasar esas desagradables cosas. Si, Hiashi es un maldito y ambicioso que ya veremos como le juega su ambición dentro de poco. Todos sabemos que Naruto se muere por Sakura, aunque eso signifique traicionar a su mejor amigo y príncipe como dices, pero ella es demasiado manipuladora y él, el es un tonto. Estoy tratando que Hinata y Sasuke se acerquen poco a poco, aunque esperemos que dure (jeje...) Lo de Mikoto y Sakura es algo muy fuerte, pero eso se revelará mucho más adelante. Espero que sigan siguiendo este fic (xD) hasta ese entonces porque como coloqué en un inicio: CONVENIENCIA PARTE I, significa que habrá más de una, por ser una historia extensa que no se basa únicamente en el amor tradicional de una pareja sino que trato de abarcar temas más amplios que no alcanzan en una simple y corta historia. Y la parte del collar asdfkjawsjwdehja maldito Naruto que irrumpió el mágico momento... En fin, agradezco que te guste mi historia y espero que la sigas y no la abandones en el camino.

\- Guest 2: Si, ojala se ponga las pilas ya que Hinata por lo visto siente mucho más por Naruto.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y comentaristas, que pasen un buen día :) Cuídense, besos y abrazos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: La cita**

El rápido cabalgar de los caballos resonaba en la fría mañana de diciembre. Faltaba poco para el comienzo de un nuevo año y él, una de las personas más emocionadas con la idea solo esperaba llegar a contar las novedades que había visto en el pueblo aledaño.

La hermandad de los dioses tenía una manera totalmente diferente de celebrar sus festividades que la fe del fuego, la cual estaba claro sería celebrada en el palacio. Ya estaba contando las horas de llegar y enseñarle muchas cosas a la ojiluna, y por qué no, lograr robarle un beso.

* * *

Esa mañana Hinata se levantó con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, observando fijamente en la puerta de su alcoba, la cual permanecía cerrada – por si algo pasaba. Mientras dormía, o lo que pudo hacer para conseguirlo, sentía que alguien de pie en la entrada la observaba, la observaba en silencio acechándola, más cuando ella dirigía su mirada hacia aquel sitio, estaba completamente despejado. El pecho le latió rápidamente pensando que tal vez un enemigo podía estar dentro, sin embargo mientras más dejaba de pensar en ello más aliviada se sentía al saber que en aquel sitio estaba protegida. Todo pasó en su imaginación hasta que oyó la puerta golpearse, como si alguien la hubiera cerrado de manera exagerada y fue ahí cuando se sentó de golpe, asustada, alerta ante cualquier cosa, más su miedo solo incrementó al notarse en una habitación completamente a oscuras. Con el cuerpo temblando se puso de pie y sostuvo un candelabro metálico por si era necesario defenderse. Las palabras ni siquiera le salían por la boca y solo oía su respiración agitada, y con una mano temblorosa giró la perilla de su puerta. Al salir todo estaba oscuro, ninguna lámpara encendida, ni siquiera la luna ya lograba iluminar el pasillo a esas horas de la madrugada, captando únicamente su atención la habitación de la cual una tenue luz provenía en todo el piso, la habitación donde había visto al Uchiha, su alcoba. No, definitivamente no se acercaría, quien sabe que podría pasar, así que simplemente dio la vuelta directo a su cama, con la extraña sensación y la incógnita si fue él quien la había acechado.

* * *

Mikoto estuvo ausente en el desayuno, algunos asuntos de estado que debía solucionar en compañía de su esposo, o simplemente se trataba del soldado que había llegado malherido, que tal vez a esas alturas si se cumplía su visión, estaría muerto. Ese era un tema que debía conversarlo cuanto antes, si era posible con ella misma y poder finalmente descifrar que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

Malika y Hanabi tomaron asiento junto a ella y conversaron de temas sin importancia, hace mucho no hablaba así con su familia, con la gente de su reino y lo extrañaba, ya que ellas por lo general siempre estaban ocupadas. Malika estaba cada vez más refinada, se comportaba como una autentica dama en la postura que mantenía al sentarse, en la forma en que comía e incluso en la que hablaba, ya había olvidado el sentirse inferior ante otros, y eso solo le alegraba a Hinata. Deseaba que pudiera tener una nueva y buena vida en ese reino. Observó a su hermana, tan alegre y espontánea como solía serlo, Hanabi era tan diferente a ella en todos los sentidos. Hinata siempre fue criada para ser una fina princesa, una dama, pero Hanabi siempre fue considerada un caso perdido, siempre respondona, siempre haciendo lo que quería, cuanto le hubiera gustado a Hinata tener esa libertad que su hermana tenía. Y ahora ahí lejos, siempre se limitaba, incluso sin su familia presente sentía la mirada de su padre juzgándola, y su tutora diciéndole que una princesa no se comportaría de esa manera. Y ella callada obedeciendo, porque ese era su fin, ese era su destino, el ser una reina y complacer a todos.

\- **Buenos días, disculpen, tuve un retraso** – la dura voz del pelinegro la sacó de sus pensamientos y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Él, como si no hubiera pasado nada y ella, tan confundida. Un "retraso", no entendía que quería decir con eso, si era que no pudo dormir bien por estar observándola hasta altas horas dela madrugada o era que había recibido la visita de la pelirosa de nuevo esa mañana. Meditó bien sus palabras, ¿acaso había pedido disculpas? ¿desde cuándo el Uchiha era tan condescendiente con todos? O es que ella lo estuvo juzgando demasiado como para darse cuenta que era gentil con el resto, y solo la trataba mal a ella… demasiados pensamientos para tan poca mañana.

\- **Buenos días alteza** – saludaron las chicas. Hinata quedó muda, únicamente mirándolo fijo, y él a ella, como esperando algo, pero nadie dijo nada e incómodamente retiraron las miradas.

\- **Hola a todos** – la melodiosa voz de la rubia cortó la tensión del momento, y apareció ella con su característica sonrisa para alegrarlos – **¿cómo han amanecido chicos?**

\- **Hola Ino** – se distrajo, ¿Por qué tenía que martirizarse con pensamientos tan tediosos? **– estas muy feliz esta mañana.**

\- **Sí, es que acabo de ver al chico más guapo del mundo** – sonrió picara.

\- **Sí, me di cuenta gracias** – fanfarroneó Sasuke haciéndola reír, incluso a Hinata. Por qué con ella la relación amical debía ser tan complicada, desearía tener la soltura de la rubia.

\- **No tonto, Sai ha regresado, oh y por cierto Hinata también lo ha hecho Naruto, debes estar emocionada.**

\- **Oh…** \- el sonrojo de la ojiluna no se hizo esperar, y la mirada dura de Sasuke tampoco.

\- **Por lo que oí hoy tienen una cita** – Hinata no podía sentirse más avergonzada al ver la picara mirada de Ino insinuar cosas extrañas, y por la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su hermana y de Malika, quienes estaban ajenas a su vida sentimental.

\- ¿ **una cita?** – interrogó Hanabi, ¿desde cuándo su hermana tenía ese tipo de salidas? -

\- **No es una cita, es una simple salida –** se defendió

\- **De donde yo vengo lo conocemos como cita, ¿verdad Sasuke?** – la rubia de ojos celestes dirigió su mirada al muchacho, quien se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos desde que vio la primera expresión de emoción, combinada con vergüenza de Hinata. Su día recién empezaba y se estaba arruinando.

\- **Sí, una cita** – apenas dijo.

\- **Vamos, solo me mostrará algunos sitios, nada demasiado importante.**

\- **No creo que para Naruto no sea importante.**

\- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

\- **Vamos, creo que te hablé de él los primeros días, Naruto es una persona, como decirlo…** \- se sostuvo la mejilla – **coqueta. No creo que te haya invitado a salir por así nomás, tiene que haber algo de trasfondo, un sentimiento por parte suya** – aquellas palabras alegraron el corazón de Hinata. Ino le trataba de decir que Naruto verdaderamente estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, lo más mínimo que sea.

\- **Yo… no lo había pensado así.**

\- **Si tan solo pudieras verte a ti misma** – se burló **– de verdad te gusta.**

\- **Ino… -** la regañó con la mirada.

\- **Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente hermanita** – elevó una ceja, pero Hinata solo le pedía con la mirada discreción, al igual que a Ino – **de todas formas, me alegra que tus gustos hayan cambiado** – aquella simple expresión de Hinata solo le recordaba la desaprobación que le tenía a Neji.

\- **Me retiro** – se puso de pie el pelinegro, el único hombre presente en la mesa. Hinata volteó a mirarlo de nuevo, como de costumbre hacia cuando él hablaba, tal vez por su imponente voz, tal vez por su timidez que aún no la abandonaba y solo era cortés al ser una invitada, o simplemente porque le agradaba hacerlo.

\- **¿a dónde iras?** – interrogó la rubia sosteniendo su mano e impidiendo que se vaya. Esas confianzas eran típicas de aquel par.

\- **A la capital**

\- **Llévame contigo, ¿o irás con Naruto?**

\- **Veo que Naruto tiene mejores cosas en que perder su tiempo** – una rápida pero significativa mirada fue dirigida a Hinata, quien al escuchar aquel nombre ya había captado su atención, y claro se dio cuenta de la indirecta. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿de nuevo pretendía tratarla mal?

\- **¿Lo dices por mí?** – el par, tanto rubia como pelinegro giraron sorprendidos a ver a la ojiluna, quien tomando valor decidió enfrentar sus palabras.

\- **Claro que no, _princesita_** – le sonrió con picardía y cierto atisbo de malicia sana. Hinata achinó los ojos mientras el chico, tras aquella ultima y odiosa palabra le dio una leve reverencia y se retiró de la estancia, bajo la intrigada mirada de las dos forasteras sentadas viendo la escena sin entender que pasaba, y por supuesto la más que satisfactoria mirada de Ino, quien disimulaba bien la emoción que sentía al ver a uno de sus mejores amigos comportarse así por una mujer, confirmando poco a poco sus dudas. Corriendo apuró el paso para convencerlo que la llevara consigo, y por qué no picarlo un poco.

* * *

Hinata paseaba por uno de los jardines - cada vez un poco más verdosos - del palacio mientras meditaba en sus sueños. Un ligero dolor de cabeza la obligó a encorvarse mientras se frotaba la sien derecha con leves círculos, esperando que pasara y solo sea debilidad la que sentía, debilidad de solo pasear todo el día. Oyó las risas de un par de personas acercándose, y cuando decidió quedarse a saludar, observó la castaña cabellera de su menor hermana, acompañada de una más llamativa, una roja. De inmediato corrió a esconderse detrás de una fuente aún congelada, esperando enterarse de algo oculto de Hanabi. Si, se sentía como una vieja chismosa ahí en la sombra, pero darse cuenta de aquella insólita amistad, sin duda le llamaba la atención y despertaba su curiosidad.

\- **Espero que madame Leta no esté ocupando el piano esta vez, hay nuevas canciones que me gustaría mostrarte –**

\- **Yo también estuve practicando, de hecho puedo tocar una pieza completa sin ver la partitura.**

\- **Muy bien, haces que tu maestro se sienta orgulloso** – Hanabi no pudo ocultar un sonrojo tras una leve sonrisa, sonrisa que mostraba su tierna dentadura, como ella a vistas del pelirrojo. Gaara no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, desde que se fue a aquella expedición no dejó de pensar en ella, por alguna razón el rostro de aquella hermosa castaña de ojos cristalinos lo acompañó todo el día, y aunque sabía muy bien el por qué debía admitir que aquello era peligroso, peligroso para alguien como él, entrenando para batallar, no podía distraerse con asuntos personales tal como lo hizo hace un día, eso solo disminuía su rendimiento en batalla.

Hinata tuvo una vaga idea de molestar un poco a su hermanita, aunque no sabía si sería prudente con Gaara al lado, aunque a decir verdad debía tenerle más confianza al chico, ya habían hablado algo y porque además era el hermano menor de una de sus mejores amigas. Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite cuando sin querer su mirada se fijó en un nombre tallado en el mármol de aquella fuente, tallado por alguien que le tenía o llegó a tener amor por el símbolo de corazón que llevaba al final, era el nombre del fugitivo Uchiha: Itachi.

Un silbido agudo invadió su cabeza e inevitablemente se llevó ambas manos, sujetando con fuerza y mordiendo su lengua para evitar gritar del dolor que le causaba. Abrió la boca con violencia dejando escapar un sonido de dolor, el cual murió en el simple gesto para evitar llamar la atención, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo no pudiendo aguantar el peso de una visión que llegó a ella sin esperárselo, como siempre, en un mal momento.

 _El día estaba empezando a oscurecer y el cielo a cargarse de pesadas nubes mientras la tierra, cubierta de sepias hojas otoñales crujía al paso de las pesadas botas de aquel grupo._

 _Un grupo de hombres caminaba mientras charlaba de tremas de estado, algunos reían y otros solo escuchaban a quien relataba todo, el cual pudo distinguir al estar más cerca, se trataba de Fugaku._

 _Se veía más joven, aunque no tanto, y no llevaba una llamativa cicatriz que tenía en la barbilla, la cual llamó su atención desde el primer día que lo conoció. Se veía despreocupado, caminando con un grupo de soldados y detrás de él un caballo. Llevaba en su mano un arco, finamente tallado y en su espalda cargaba muchas flechas. Por el semblante de todos no podía ser nada malo, tal vez un simple viaje de caza, algo para distraerse, todos relajados, hasta que la presencia de alguien irrumpió al grupo._

 _Un hombre, alto, fornido y cubierto con un largo abrigo se colocó delante de ellos, y dando la espalda a Hinata lo suficiente para no ver su rostro._

 _Por la sonrisa que le dirigió el rey era conocido, más aquel gesto, aquella mirada se desvaneció de pronto cuando el nuevo integrante, aquel que apareció desde atrás de los árboles y cubriendo su rostro elevó ante el pelinegro un arco, tan fino como el de Fugaku, y sin temblarle la mano apunto directamente a su pecho._

\- ¿ **Hinata**? – la preocupada mirada de Malika tratando de levantarla fue lo último que pudo ver, antes de que su visión se nublara y desfalleciera, como en anteriores veces.

* * *

Acababa de dejar en la casa de Shikamaru a su atolondrada amiga, no sabía que se llevaba ese par sin embargo en ese momento poco le interesaba saberlo. Esa mañana había despertado con un peculiar dolor de cabeza que no lo abandonaba con el transcurrir de las horas, esperaba terminar ya lo que había llegado a hacer para así despejar la cabeza entrenando, como casi todas las tardes.

El día anterior pasó un agradable momento con Hinata, no podía negarlo. De no haberlo acompañado de seguro habría terminado picado en un bar, y luego de un par de horas de diversión con alguna de sus "amigas" habría llegado a su casa. Pero felizmente no fue así, y luego de varias noches cesó de tener aquellos malditos sueños, aquellos que solo le recordaban lo infeliz que podía ser y lo débil que aún era. No entendía por qué Hinata le causaba tales sensaciones, para cualquiera estaba claro pero para él, él solo quería negarlo, no podía pensar que un sentimiento hacia aquella molesta chica surgiera. Y ahora ella, tal vez a esas alturas estaría feliz con su tonta mirada de enamoramiento admirando al idiota de su amigo, por no decir otra cosa. Estaba claro que lo que él deseaba era únicamente tirársela, no podía negar que estaba buena, y tal vez eso era lo que Sasuke necesitaba, sin embargo muy por dentro sabía que era más que eso, mucho más fuerte. Después de cabalgar por alrededor de una hora por fin llegó a su destino, el recaudador de impuestos, a pedirle cuentas y llevárselas a Fugaku, una de sus misiones. Si tal vez Itachi seguiría con ellos, definitivamente no estaría encargado de algo tan tonto…

* * *

Con pereza y algo de agotamiento abrió los ojos, aún desconcertada de lo que pudo haberle pasado. De inmediato reconoció aquella estancia, su alcoba, su nueva alcoba en el Fuego y delante de ella, dando órdenes a las criadas se hallaba la reina.

\- **Alteza** – señaló con la cabeza Omito al ver que Hinata había despertado, y luego de ella la mirada preocupada de Mikoto, cual madre, se posó en ella.

\- **Tranquila cariño** – la calmó al ver el intento de la ojiluna de ponerse de pie asustada – **estas en cama, tuviste una decaída.**

\- **¿Qué me paso?** – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, que latía débilmente.

\- **Malika te encontró, estabas tirada en uno de los jardines, estabas pálida** – de pronto recordó todo, como rápidos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza para atormentarla, pero no tanto como anteriormente, solo se quedó grabado la espalda de aquel hombre y claro estaba, la mirada de Fugaku.

\- **Fue ese sueño…** \- cerró los ojos.

\- **¿sueño?** – elevó una ceja.

\- **Hay algo que me está pasando…** \- suspiró resignada, era el momento de contarle todo.

\- **Cuéntame** – pero Hinata quedó muda, arreglando sus ideas – **¿tiene que ver con tu salida de ayer? ¿acaso fueron a algún lado y enfermaste?** – pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza, intrigando más a la reina – **¿acaso estás…? –** abrió los ojos asustada, llevando la mirada a las sabanas que sujetaba débilmente Hinata.

\- **¿Qué? ¡No!** – negó enseguida al entender sus palabras.

\- **Por los dioses, casi me matas de un infarto, ¿entones que te sucede?** – la mirada temerosa de la peliazul se dirigió a Omito y el resto de criadas, que en la pequeña salita, paradas oían todo lo que hablaban. Entonces entendió Mikoto lo que deseaba – **déjennos solas muchachas, ya la llamaré si necesitamos algo.**

\- **De acuerdo alteza** – se marcharon.

Una vez solas, Hinata entró en mayor confianza y, luego de acomodarse en su sitio empezó a relatar lo que le estaba pasando.

\- **Hace algún tiempo, los últimos días que pasé en mi hogar en la Hoja, empecé a tener sueños recurrentes**

\- **¿sueños? ¿Qué tipo de sueños?**

\- **No lo sé, ni yo misma los entiendo, pasan muchas cosas y todas diferentes, a veces es como si se tratara de mí, observando desde lejos una escena, pero otras yo misma las vivo y soy parte de ello. Definitivamente sé que no me explico bien ni tiene sentido pero me está volviendo loca.**

\- **Tranquila** – puso una mano en su barbilla - **¿a qué te refieres con que te estás volviendo loca?**

\- **Es por lo que me hace sentir, llegan a mí de la nada, ni sol cuando duermo, a veces estoy perfectamente despierta haciendo cualquier cosa y de la nada llega, y me detengo y veo todo y después de duele demasiado la cabeza, incluso llego a desmayarme como hoy lo he hecho. He llegad a asustarme de lo reales que pueden ser estos sueños, como si de una premonición se tratara.**

\- **¿premonición?**

\- **Anoche me preparaba para descansar cuando un dolor como el de hoy vino a mi cabeza, muy agudo acompañado de un odioso silbido que me paraliza, y entonces tuve uno de esos sueños. En él, un grupo de hombres llegaba a este palacio y en medio de todos los soldados del fuego se hallaba uno de la Hoja, de mi reino, y estaba mortalmente herido. Una mujer se acercó a él solo para que dijera sus últimas palabras, que el rey estaba en peligro.**

\- **Pero eso… eso sucedió anoche** – abrió los ojos sorprendida Mikoto **– debes haberlo visto, tu… seguro…**

\- **Yo sé que pasó anoche por que también lo vi, lo vi justo después que tuvo ese sueño. Imagine mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que acababa de visionar algo, estaba aterrada y aún más sabiendo de que se trataba. ¿acaso estoy loca?**

\- **Claro que no –** se puso de pie guardando compostura – **debe ser el agotamiento, debe ser eso que te hace tener esas ideas, no es posible que hayas visto algo que justo sucedió después, es como si hubieras visto el futuro. No eres un oráculo** – Hinata no supo que responderle, para ella todo era muy confuso, ¿y si de repente la reina tenía razón? No los sabía…

\- **Si deseas puedo ordenar que te preparen un baño con algunas hierbas relajantes…**

\- **Si sirve de algo** – la interrumpió – **el sueño que tuve hoy tiene que ver con Fugaku.**

\- **¿Fugaku?** – se detuvo y giró a verla - **¿mi esposo?**

\- **Si, lo vi cuando era más joven, aunque bueno no tanto.**

\- **¿Que viste?** – se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama.

\- **Si recuerdo bien** – miró un punto fijo en su alcoba **– estaba acompañado de un grupo de hombres, llevaba consigo un arco y muchas flechas, el resto de personas también lo hacía. Parecía un viaje de caza, todos estaban bastante tranquilos y felices, y de pronto un hombre se aparece delante de ellos** – Mikoto abrió levemente la boca y contuvo el aliento.

\- **¿Y tú viste su rostro?**

\- **No, me daba la espalda y llevaba un abrigo que le cubría la cabeza, yo no pude verlo pero los demás si lo distinguieron, y como si nada elevó su arco en dirección a Fugaku, pretendía matarlo.**

\- **Por los dioses –** se llevó la mano a la cabeza, la cual era ahora a ella a quien le latía dolorosamente.

\- **¿alteza?** – se puso de pie raídamente la ojiluna al ver el pálido rostro de la reina y como parecía que ahora ella estaba a punto de desmayarse – **¡Omito! ¡guardias!**

\- **Estoy bien tranquila** – guardó compostura, el tema aún no se había cerrado ni debía cerrarse en ese momento. Las criadas llegan alertadas acompañadas de uno de los principales guardias de la reina, quien de un solo golpe abrió la puerta.

\- **Alteza…**

\- **No, atrás, estoy bien, retírense** – ordenó

\- **Pero alteza…**

\- **¡He dicho que se retiren!** – y tal como ingresaron, de inmediato abandonaron la estancia para dejarlas solas, a una Mikoto levemente alterada pero sobretodo preocupada, y a una inquieta Hinata, que no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelinegra **– debemos hacer una visita a Kurenai de inmediato.**

* * *

El pelinegro se hallaba en un bar, uno de sus favoritos, en un lugar apartado bebiendo su segunda copa. Afuera los niños corrían emocionados construyendo fuertes de madera, todo quedando listo para celebrar el comienzo de un nuevo año dentro de poco, todos emocionados pero no él. Era un nuevo año más que pasaba y solo lo hacía sentir miserable, como si aquella parte de él que lo abandonó aquel día aun no regresaba, y cada vez la veía más lejana, imposible de alcanzarla.

No era el mejor guerrero, eso lo tenía claro, ni tampoco el mejor príncipe, ni siquiera era el verdadero, y eso le molestaba. Todos los propósitos que con determinación se había planteado no los había podido cumplir, ni uno de ellos, por el contrario solo había conseguido alejarlos con sus acciones, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer que lamentarse, y él sabía bien como lamentarse, aunque lo odiara con toda su alma.

* * *

Ambas mujeres caminaban con paso decidido camino al comedor, era hora del almuerzo.

\- **¿y cuando iremos?** – interrogó la menor de ellas.

\- **He enviado una carta a su casa, espero que se encuentre ahí, ella suele viajar mucho.**

\- **Dijo que ella era una… una…**

\- **Una sacerdotisa de los dioses, sé que has tenía encuentros cercanos con ellas.**

\- **Si, los he tenido.**

\- **Es una gran amiga mía, muy sabia, practica la clarividencia. Esos sueños que tú tienes no son simples sueños, son visiones.**

\- **Estaba empezando a asumir eso.**

\- **Ella sabrá bien como ayudarte, y sobretodo el significado de cada una de ellas.**

\- **¿usted cree que sea buena idea?**

\- **Créeme que no hay otra mujer en el fuego que pueda ayudarte con ello.**

\- **De acuerdo.**

\- **Espero que mañana mismo podamos verla** – el rostro de Hinata aún seguía pálido, preocupando a la reina - **¿estas segura que deseas comer con nosotros y no en tu alcoba? Luces débil** – la cogió de la mejilla con delicadeza.

\- **Estoy bien, no se preocupe.**

\- **De acuerdo** – le sonrió tiernamente.

* * *

El almuerzo había concluido y Hinata paseaba por el patio principal del castillo. No se habían presentado ni Sasuke ni Ino, y de alguna manera, que el primero haya estado ausente era algo que Hinata había agradecido.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que un rubio la había visto y se acercaba a ella.

\- **Hinata** – aquella voz, aquella que había deseado oír y que la alteraba estaba detrás de ella.

\- **Naruto** – sonrió ampliamente al verlo y se acercó a saludarlo, deteniéndose tímidamente y esperando que el besara su mano – **has vuelto.**

\- **Así es, finalmente.**

\- **Y que tal estuvo tu viaje.**

\- **Se puede decir que bien, aunque no pude sacarme de la cabeza que te prometí una cita** – dijo pícaramente sonrojándola – **espero que aún siga en pie.**

\- **Por supuesto** – sonrió complacida.

* * *

Había decidido complacerla llevándola en carruaje hasta la capital, fue complicado en un inicio ya que no tenía orden se sacar algún vehículo, pero logró convencer a los guardias por ser quien era. Así que se llevó uno de los carruajes comunes utilizados para desplazar a la gente del palacio, que no fuera la familia real, ya que aquel tenía detalles más elaborados. Pero de todos modos quería pasar desapercibido y más que todo por Hinata, teniendo en cuenta su situación y la situación política de su familia.

\- **Es una bella vista ahora que el invierno se está yendo** – la ojiluna miraba el paisaje por la ventana, cada vez más admirada que la vez anterior, captando cada detalle del ahora colorido tramo que separaba el palacio de la capital.

\- **Y eso que las flores aún no florecen, de lo contrario te habrías quedado enamorada de esta vista –**

\- **Ya me lo imagino –**

\- **Las flores silvestres del fuego son peculiares, no se encuentran en ninguna otra región, son únicas.**

\- **Eso lo dudo –** pavoneó, sabía que no por nada su reino se llamaba La Hoja, en él se podía encontrar toda la variedad de flora en todo el mundo.

\- **¿lo dudas?**

\- **Mi reino es el centro del comercio en flora, tanto para decoración como para alimento, todo lo puedes encontrar ahí, de donde venga.**

\- **¿Ah sí? –** le sonrió coquetamente, era gracioso oírla hablar como toda una futura reina, en defensa de lo que era suyo – **pues tu reino no lo tiene todo** – concluyó, recibiendo una curiosa mueca de la peliazul, la cual prefirió no decir más al respecto.

Llegaron a la capital al atardecer, el clima estaba frio pero no había la común neblina que obligaba a los moradores más friolentos a mantenerse en casa, la vida seguía en las calles del Fuego. Caminaron un buen rato en completo silencio, Hinata observaba de reojo al rubio de rato en rato y lo notaba absorto en sus pensamientos internos, y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tal vez Ino se equivocó cuando dijo que él la veía de otra forma, pues parecía todo lo contrario.

Llegaron a una gran fuente en el centro de una calle comercial, antes de que empiece a oscurecerse. Era de piedra blanca y tallada finamente a la perfección. Era bellísima.

\- **¿Quién es él?** – señaló Hinata la estatua del hombre colocada en la cima. Era alto, fuerte y con el gesto serio. En su espalda llevaba una larga capa con el símbolo del Fuego, y en su mano derecha llevaba empuñada una pesada espada. No podía distinguir colores pues todo era de piedra oscura, pero tenía el cabello despeinado, con picos en la parte superior y de los costados era un poco más largo. Se acercó a leer el nombre que llevaba escrito – **Minato Namikaze.**

\- **Fue un valeroso guerrero del Fuego.**

\- **¿fue? –**

\- **Si, ya está muerto** – Hinata no entendía la razón del rostro acongojado de Naruto, y aunque de todos modos todo el camino a pie lo llevaba así, el rubio solía actuar distinto, siempre sonriente, siempre feliz. Algo parecía afectarle mucho.

\- **Oh… es… una pena. Espero haya sido de manera heroica, si… bueno… fue un guerrero** – Naruto abrió los ojos como sorprendido ante sus palabras, de ninguna forma se las esperaba, y aquel gesto avergonzó a la ojiluna – **quiero decir… - tartamudeó – si fue un guerrero, bueno… no es que apoye las guerras, tan solo digo…** \- se mordió el labio inferior.

\- **Pues tristemente no fue así –** la cortó antes que se siguiera disculpando – **lo asesinaron cobardemente cuando estaba con la guardia baja, por un miserable cobarde.**

\- **Oh por los dioses…** \- era lamentable, parecía que aquel hombre era alguien especial para Naruto y que cuente los hechos con tal crudeza le causaba una profunda punzada en su débil corazón – **es una pena, espero que el culpable haya recibido un escarmiento.**

\- **Pues no, no lo recibió, el maldito escapó y se ha librado de sus crímenes todos estos años, y han sido muchos** – de pronto guardó silencio al ver el rostro de su acompañante, pálida, preocupada y a la vez asustada de verlo en aquella faceta. Se estaba alterando y él no era ese tipo de personas, eso más le quedaba a Sasuke **– lo siento, no debí… no debí alterarme** – se llevó una mano a la cien.

\- **Está bien, entiendo** – palpó levemente su espalda – **él debe haber sido alguien de mucha importancia, para ti y para el reino, no por algo han levantado una poderosa estatua suya, está bien a veces desfogarse.**

\- **Fue alguien muy especial, fue mi padre** – el corazón de la Hyuga se detuvo por un instante al oír aquella frase. _Su padre_ , su padre fue a quien asesinaron cobardemente y la persona que lo hizo logró huir impune. Era terrible. Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

\- **Por los dioses** – se acercó sin pensarlo a darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- **Está bien** – rodeó su cintura con ternura ante aquel gesto de la chica **– lo siento es solo que ayer pasé un mal rato que me hizo recordar muchas cosas, no debí traerte hasta aquí por eso.**

\- **No hay problema, si deseas podemos cambiar de tema. Por mi está bien lo que tu elijas** – se separó del rubio.

\- **Pues… creo que si me gustaría contarte, de todas formas te enterarás dentro de poco.**

Ambos tomaron asiento en uno de os bordes laterales dela fuente, la que se hallaba ligeramente congelada.

\- **Sucedió hace muchos años, cuando Itachi aún era el hijo predilecto de Fugaku, y el ejemplo a seguir de un muy joven Sasuke.**

\- **Itachi… -** oír aquel nombre por alguna razón le hacía erizar los vellos de la piel y hacia que su corazón se acelere. Sin conocerlo aún había llegado a empezar a temerle, un temor hasta ahora para ella inexplicable.

\- **Si, fue él el maldito** – A _sesino_ , eso era lo que era el hermano mayor de Sasuke y tal vez una de las razones por las que huyó de su reino, de la vergüenza de no poder soportar llevar el cargo de conciencia de una muerte. Pobre alma.

\- **¿Pero cómo…?**

\- **No sé si ya has oído hablar de él, de todas formas en el palacio se hacía muy poco, todos prefieren olvidarlo superficialmente y con ello tratar de borrar de su mente sus horribles acciones. Pronunciar su nombre está prohibido, no por ser una regla sino porque debilita el ya bastante golpeado corazón de su madre, y nadie quiere que le suceda nada a la gentil Mikoto.**

\- **No lo merece…**

\- **En absoluto. Nunca la mereció como madre, ni a su propia familia. Un tipo como él solo merece la muerte –** el semblante de Naruto era serio y con una ligera chispa de odio, mezclado con resentimiento en sus ojos. Una dura mirada para alguien como el rubio **– en fin, como proseguía, Itachi aún era el legítimo heredero al trono del Fuego, y era una persona muy admirada y querida por todos, incluso mi padre, el Comandante de la Guardia Real.**

\- **Oh…** \- que un joven chico haya podido asesinar a alguien tan importante como un Comandante de la Guardia, significaba que en fondo era muy poderoso, aunque pensándolo bien Naruto dijo que lo encontró con la guardia baja, algo que solo un cobarde se atrevía a desafiar.

\- **Fue en una salida, un paseo de caza del rey, él y mi padre era grandes amigos desde la infancia y era su protector personal. Entonces Itachi su hijo se alejó del resto, él también había acudido al paseo, era algo común en el pasado, Fugaku era un hombre muy orgulloso de sus habilidades para cazar animales y deseaba compartirlas con su heredero, lamentablemente si bien ahora sigue organizando sus paseos, no son como antes, a veces invita Sasuke, pero cada quien va por su lado, es lamentable.**

\- **Debe ser duro para Sasuke**

\- **Sasuke pasa todos sus días luchado consigo mismo y esforzándose por demostrarle a su padre lo bueno que él también puede ser, que puede llegar a ser tan bueno como lo fue Itachi, tan hábil en todo. Lamentablemente nunca es suficiente para él… -** saber esto de Sasuke definitivamente le daba una perspectiva diferente, ya no el Sasuke que siempre era rudo y grosero con ella, peor amable con el resto, ahora solo veía a un Sasuke que podía ser capaz de todo por buscar a aprobación de su padre, y su rostro de congoja al ver que no lo lograba. Empezó a sentir algo de lástima – **como sea, Itachi se alejó del grupo y reposó un momento junto a un lago, mi padre lo acompañó pues ambos podían llegara tener conversaciones bastante interesantes, después de todo el chico era muy desarrollado mentalmente para su edad.**

\- **¿y qué edad tenía?**

\- **Ya era bastante mayor para saber lo que hacía, y bastante joven para convertirse en traidor, asesino pudo serlo desde niño, pero traidor… uno nunca lo espera.**

\- **Oh…** \- _asesino pudo serlo desde niño…_ tan duro pero tan cierto en el mundo en que vivían.

\- **Mi padre y él hablaban de lo más normal como de costumbre, él también lo consideraba como un hijo, de pronto, sin siquiera esperárselo, de la última persona en el mundo, recibió una estocada de su larga y afilada espada. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para empuñar la suya y defenderse, pues el maldito se la había clavado tan adentro que… que solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos y esperar sus últimas palabras. Sus ojos de sorpresa y decepción.**

 **-Flashback-**

 _El fornido cuerpo del pelinegro se hallaba casi encima del de su maestro, la persona que le enseñó las artes de la guerra y entrenó como a su propio hijo, orgulloso de sus avances, la persona que respiraba con dificultad en aquel momento a punto de derramar una tímida lagrima que se avecinaba a su ojo derecho, una lágrima que contenía todo un mundo de recuerdos desde su nacimientos hasta el momento en que su ahijado se atrevió a matarlo. Con duras penas pudo articular una palabra._

\- _I… Itachi… - casi susurró al sentir como su lengua se entumecía al correr por su sangre, al ritmo de mil caballos el poderoso veneno que había colocado adrede el mayor de los hijos Uchiha. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado._

\- _Lo siento tanto maestro, aprendí mucho de usted – y sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, tal cual como se la introdujo, tal cual como logró atravesar la valerosa piel del mejor guerrero que el reino del fuego haya tenido, con esa misma certeza y rapidez la extrajo de su cuerpo y la sangre no tardó en caer por montones, manchando el verde suelo, manchado su afilada espada y manchando el alma del heredero. El guerrero dio un último suspiro y por tal empuje cayó de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos abiertos, abiertos como su alma y sus brazos siempre estuvieron para su querido aprendiz, abiertos para siempre._

 _Sin dar un último vistazo al cruel y cobarde acto siguió su camino, pues aquel hombre no era el verdadero blanco, pero sin él definitivamente era mucho más fácil cazarlo._

 **-Fin del flashback-**

\- **Ese fue el primero de los muchos actos que llevaron a sentenciar a Itahi como un traidor, como un asesino, como un maldito. Fugaku sabía que a pesar de ser su hijo debía recibir su merecido, aunque su madre se hallada bañada en lágrimas, ni ella podía salvarlo de la justicia divina. Sin embargo escapó, escapó como lo haría un cobarde y las cosas ahí quedaron.**

\- **Pero él acaso…**

\- **Si, tal vez, no lo sé, no se sabe nada de él desde aquel momento, puede que siga vivo, puede que no. Poco después de la muerte de mi padre mi madre falleció de la tristeza y por mucho tiempo también mi alegría. Yo sinceramente lo había superado de no ser por mi viaje de ayer, no soy la única persona que deseaba matarlo con mis propias manos.**

\- **¿acaso es…?** – temía saber aquella respuesta.

\- **Sí, es el propósito de Sasuke desde su partida, espera el momento en que se encuentren y venga todo el daño que le ha causado a su reino, a su madre, a su padre.**

\- **Claro… son sus padres…**

\- **No solo eso, la historia de Itachi tristemente es sombría y bastante larga, mi padre fue solo una persona que se interponía en su verdadero objetivo y nadie conoce las verdaderas razones para tan macabro plan que tenía, simplemente no lo entendemos.**

\- **¿Pero qué más hizo?**

\- **Creo que ya hemos hablado bastante de él, y ya está oscureciendo, no quiero que recuerdes nuestra primera cita con una traumática historia del traidor del fuego, por qué mejor no pasamos a otro lado –** el rubio se puso de pie dando por finalizada la historia, mientras ofrecía su mano para que Hinata le siguiera la corriente, pero en la mente de ella solo quería saber más y más sobre el Uchiha, y si Naruto no le quería contar ya sabía quién podía decirle.

* * *

Llegaron hasta un restaurante con decoración clásica, Naruto pidió un plato impronunciable y Hinata un poco de fideos, algo bastante similar a comida típica de su reino, ese día se sentía patriota. El sitio se veía elegante, y por la forma en que Naruto saludaba se veía que era un concurrido cliente de aquel lugar. El dueño del sitio en un primer momento no la reconoció, pero cuando regresó con la comida no dudó en inclinarse ante ella, la futura reina de la Hoja. Por supuesto Hinata sonrojada le pidió que no lo hiciera, que la tratara como una clienta más de su local, algo que acababa de aprender de Sasuke.

\- **Esta crema es deliciosa** – saboreó su pedazo de carne untada en la amarillenta crema - **¿Cómo se llamaba?**

\- **Berenjena.**

\- **Berenjena** – repitió la ojiluna sonriendo, haciendo que el rubio también lo hiciera.

\- **Cuéntame de ti –** sus palabras tomaron desprevenida a Hinata, quien en ese momento se llevaba a la boca una porción de fideos, quedando con la boca abierta un buen rato.

\- **¿de mí? –** repitió inocente.

\- **Si, ya hemos hablado de un pasaje de mi vida, o bueno algo que tiene que ver con mi vida, es tu turno.**

\- **¿Y que deseas que te cuente de mí? –** se sonrojó levemente por la manera en que el rubio la estaba observando.

\- **Háblame de tu familia.**

\- **Pues soy la hija mayor de Hiasha y Helana Hyuga, tengo una hermana menor llamada Hanabi y somos la familia real de la Hoja.**

\- **Todos empiezan con la H** – meditó el rubio, haciendo que Hinata también meditara en ello.

\- **Si, incluso mi tío, solo faltaba Neji.**

\- **¿Neji? ¿Quién es Neji?**

\- **Oh es mi primo, es el hijo del hermano de mi padre.**

\- **El hijo de Hizashi Hyuga.**

\- **Si, ¿Cómo lo conoces? –** elevó una ceja curiosa.

\- **¿Quién no ha oído de Hizashi el heroico Hyuga? –** un leve rubor invadió las mejillas de Hinata. Recordó el mal rato que pasaba su padre cada vez que reconocían más a su tío que a él mismo, algo que realmente este detestaba.

\- **Sí, es muy famoso…**

\- **Y dime como eran los días comunes para Hinata Hyga en la Hoja.**

\- **Pues… no tan interesantes realmente. Un heredero entrena con la espada o el arco regularmente, lo preparan en las ciencias de la política, la economía, incluso lo ponen a prueba innumerables veces para hacerlo más fuerte y sabio; pero a una heredera la entrenan para ser la mujer ejemplo de su reino, para ser una buena esposa y sobre todo para ver como su esposo secretamente gobierna, dando esta la última palara, repitiendo lo mismo que el hombre.**

\- **Debe ser feo ese reino entonces –** Hinata apartó la vista levemente sonrojada asimilando las duras palabras que salían de su boca – **y ese esposo del que hablas, debe ser muy afortunado entonces** – Hinata sonrió débilmente **– aunque sería una locura que ya estés cerca a tenerlo** – entonces la silueta de sus labios descendieron, mientas se ponía seria.

\- **Si… eso…no sucede** – mintió con el corazón ahora acelerado.

\- **Por qué sería una verdadera pena que ya lo tengas Hinata…** -susurró acerándose a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros. Elevó el dedo pulgar y con gran suavidad y con el tiempo deteniéndose alrededor de ellos limpió el rastro de salsa de berenjena que había estado presente en la comisura derecha de la ojiluna, la cual no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento **– alguien tan… increíblemente bella como tú…** \- los ojos de la peliazul estaban a punto de cerrarse poco a poco esperando ansiosa sentir los carnosos labios del rubio, quien estaba a punto de hacerlo de no ser por el sentimiento de culpa que dolorosamente se asomó a su conciencia.

 _-Flashback-_

 _La pelirrosa lo había llevado hasta un lugar apartado y él no entendía el motivo. Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca de ellos y el resto de personas para que ella desee tener un momento cercano con él, no era el momento._

\- _Sakura, ¿Qué…?_

\- _Shhhht – lo calló antes que iniciara un alboroto – hay algo que debo contarte – debía admitir que se veía bellísima con aquel vestido, ceñido a su figura, aquella que amaba disfrutar por las noches las veces que sean posibles._

\- _¿De qué se trata?_

\- _Hinata_

\- _¿Hinata?_

\- _Si, debes llevarla a la cama._

\- _¿pero qué dices?_

\- _Tranquilo – colocó una mano en su hombro mientras veía a todas partes para no levantar sospechas – la he oído hablar de ti y se muere por que seas tú quien le quite la virginidad._

\- _¿Qué? – frunció el ceño. Había visto a Hinata como una niña pura desde el primer momento, definitivamente le llegó a atraer aunque el sentimiento no se compare en nada con el que fortaleció todos esos años por Sakura, y que ahora ella, la chica de sus sueños le pida que desvirgue a otra lo descolocaba – claro que no._

\- _Debes hacerlo_

\- _¿Por qué lo haría? Si ella regresa a su reino habiendo perdido la virginidad y su futuro esposo se entera buscará al culpable y le cortará la cabeza._

\- _Si, ¿y acaso no eres el mejor guerrero del Fuego? – un movimiento brusco tuvo que hacer el rubio para despegar su cuerpo de la traviesa mano de la pelirosa la cual había aterrizado en la parte más abultada de sus pantalones sin ningún tipo de decoro – debes hacerlo, por mí – hizo un puchero._

\- _Claro que no._

\- _Bien, entonces vete – se dio la vuelta fingiendo indignación._

\- _Espera – la detuvo haciendo que ella sonriera triunfal. Amaba el poder que podía llegar a tener sobre el chico – pero explícame por qué quieres que haga esto._

\- _Es complicado de explicar – bajó la mirada - ¿acaso no confías en mí?_

\- _Claro que si pero… esto es demasiado…_

\- _Ella tiene sentimientos por ti._

\- _¿ella los tiene?_

\- _Debes ser muy tonto para no darte cuenta, y desea terriblemente perder su virginidad contigo antes de regresar a su casa._

\- _¿pero por qué?_

\- _Esta comprometida con un hombre muy viejo y desagradable y aunque ya ha aceptado su destino desea tener un momento de placer antes de resignarse a su futura vida._

\- _Pero no es correcto._

\- _¿y cando hacemos lo correcto? – se acercó de nuevo peligrosamente a él, tentándolo – ella es mi amiga y una buena persona, en su estado es capaz de aceptar tal acto de cualquiera y no quiero que haga eso, por eso medité mucho y me vi obligada a pedirte esto._

\- _¿y por qué no me lo pide ella?_

\- _¿Acaso estás loco? ¿no la has visto? Se muere de vergüenza de solo verte. Debes tener más tacto, que sienta que puede llegar a ser amada._

\- _Pero yo no podré despertar ese sentimiento en mí Sakura, no deseo ilusionarla._

\- _Lo sé y ella lo comprende, mira está bien si esto te trae conflictos se lo pediré a alguien más._

\- _Espera -volvió a detenerla una vez más, esta vez colocando su rostro tan cerca a su cuello como podía ser permitido y como podía hacer que temblara – si hago esto que me das a cambio._

\- _Cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar – sonrió receptiva al sentirse triunfal._

\- _De acuerdo, pero que sepas que lo hago únicamente por ti._

\- _Pero no seas brusco, que empiece como un tonto enamoramiento._

\- _De acuerdo – sonrió complacido. Después de todo le pedía que tirara a alguien, y que sea una virgen era definitivamente tentador. Claro que lo haría._

 _-Fin del Flashback-_

El sentimiento de culpa no pudo con el rubio y cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse de ella, una voz junto a ellos terminó por separarlos.

\- **Pero que ven mis ojos** – la ojiluna rápidamente volteó enrojecida a mirar aquella tan conocida voz, solo para comprobar que era él.

\- **Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí? Te creí en el palacio.**

\- **Si, y yo los creí a ambos ahí también, ya es muy tarde, teníamos un trato.**

\- **Sasuke** – pronunció por fin avergonzada Hinata, haciendo que la mirada de él se posara en ella por un largo y silencioso momento. Junto a él se aproximó una delgada muchacha de edad contemporánea, cabello oscuro y ojos vivaces, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- **Lady Shimama** – saludó cortés Naruto al reconocerla **– le presento a Hinata Hyuga.**

\- **Hyuga** – abrió aún más sus ojos – **alteza** – se inclinó levemente – **es un…**

\- **Sí, no es necesario** – la detuvo Sasuke antes que concluya – **además está bastante ocupada, los dejamos solos para que terminen y luego se marchan.**

\- **Sasuke…** \- volvió a pronunciar la ojiluna contrariada.

\- **Princesa** – se inclinó este a modo de reverencia y antes que cualquiera de los tres dijera algo se marchó del restaurante llevándose consigo a la confundida acompañante.

\- **Lo siento** – se disculpó Naruto con una sonrisa perfecta – **el a veces es… no sé cómo explicarlo.**

\- **Lo entiendo** – le devolvió la sonrisa Hinata – **¿y quién era ella?**

\- **Una gran "amiga" –** esta última palabra la hizo haciendo un movimiento con los dedos para que Hinata entendiera el doble sentido, y claro que lo había entendido, aquella mujer debía ser una de las muchas chicas con las que solía acostarse el Uchiha y estaba segura que es lo que haría dentro de poco.

\- **Será mejor que regresemos, Sasuke tiene razón y ya es muy tarde, no quiero tener problemas con Mikoto.**

\- **De acuerdo** – sonrió débilmente esta vez Hinata.

El regreso al castillo esta vez fue silencioso, matadoramente silencioso por parte de ambos, y no es que Hinata lo haya deseado de esa forma, aunque se muriera de la vergüenza de hablar de su casi beso, pero Naruto, Naruto llevaba la mirada fija en la ventana y nunca volteó a mirarla, de nuevo absorto en su mundo.

Aquella noche Hinata se fue a acostar con la mente confundida, confundida de la frustración de su incompleto beso con el chico que deseaba besar desde hace días, por el que su corazón latía con fuerza y se llenaba de alegría con solo verlo sonreír, y confundida por los mismos sentimientos que habían despertado en ella al hacer exactamente lo mismo el sombrío Uchiha, y aunque no sonreía, su sola presencia era suficiente para confundirla. Negó con la cabeza aquella locura, y, rogando no tener más sueños que la debilitaran se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño, uno esta vez placentero.

* * *

Su hogar era como un pequeño templo, con un techo alto y con arcos en lugar de puertas. No tenía mucho miedo de que alguien llegara a robarle porque de todas formas no tenía mucho, había aprendido a deshacerse de las cosas consideradas valiosas y también aprendió que lo realmente valioso era lo que tenía dentro de ella.

La reina se hallaba cubierta con una tela de seda suficiente para ocultar su identidad, aunque ella no solía hacer esas cosas no quería exponer a Hinata. Verlas juntas podía ser peligroso para su situación, pues habían salido del castillo con tan solo un guarida de confianza.

\- **Adelante Mikoto** – se oyó la voz de una mujer dentro de la casa. Hinata miró sorprendida a la reina quien solo sonrió afirmando con la cabeza, si, la sacerdotisa sin verlas las había sentido llegar.

\- **Kurenai** – extendió sus manos la pelinegra luego de sacarse la tela, para recibir en sus brazos a la por ahora extraña como una vieja amiga – **hace tanto que no te veía**

\- **Así es** – sonrió. De pronto pasó su mirada a Hinata, a quien se le heló la sangre **– tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga –** tenía los ojos de color rojo, un rojo muy intenso que paralizó por un breve momento a la chica.

\- **¿Hinata? –** la miró Mikoto.

\- **Si, lo siento –** despertó de su trance – **mucho gusto mi Lady** – se inclinó a modo de saludo – **soy la misma.**

\- **Sé que contigo está en buenas manos Kurenai, yo debo regresar al palacio o levantaré sospechas, esto es un secreto.**

\- **No te preocupes, ayudaré a la niña en lo que sea necesario.**

Hinata no deseaba que Mikoto se fuera, acababa de conocer a esa mujer y ya había conseguido paralizarla con su simple mirada, pero no había caso, Mikoto acababa de despedirse con un beso de ella y se aproximaba a la puerta, y ella ya estaba demasiado grandecita para tener temores.

\- **Por donde empezamos** – sonrió dando la vuelta mientras le decía con la mano que la acompañara a otra sala.

* * *

Gaara había invitado a Hanabi a ver una función de música que un reconocido artista viajero ofrecía una vez cada seis meses en aquel país, y por supuesto Hanabi debía verlo. Lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza de la cica fue la palabra cita, y de no ser porque Gaara aún se comportaba absolutamente respetuoso, era una simple salida.

Pero Hanabi sabía que no tendría el permiso real para salir solo con el pelirrojo, y si lo pedía estaba claro que les mandarían guardias a seguirlos a todos lados, lo que ella quería era privacidad por lo que montó toda una idea que, si bien en un principio no parecía convencer a Gaara, finalmente lo acepto.

Burlaron la seguridad del palacio luego que ella se colocara unos oscuros pantalones debajo de su vestido y se colocara una capa del reino del fuego y, en un momento de descuida, ambos salieron como si de un par de guerreros se tratara, incluso con la despedida de los porteros.

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo a una media hora de distancia y, luego que la Hyuga se quitara la molesta vestimenta, molesta por no ser de su talla, se acercaron plácidamente a esperar que inicie la función.

* * *

\- **El té que acabas de tomar es un potente relajante nervioso, ayudará a soltarte y así puedas manejar las emociones que llevas dentro.**

\- **¿Cree que sean de importancia, mis visiones?**

\- **Pero por supuesto, no por algo las tienes** – apartó de sus manos la vacía taza – **me has contado muchas visiones que has tenido, solo que no me has dicho el momento exacto en que se sitúan.**

\- **Pero son visiones, se supone que es un futuro –** aquellas palabras tan seguras en la chica hicieron reír a Kurenai.

\- **Querida, el 90% de lo que me has contado es parte de tu pasado, lo sé porque las he vivido.**

\- **¿en serio? ¿Cuáles?**

\- **Cuál es el chiste de que te lo diga si no lo haces por ti misma. Debes desarrollar las habilidades necesarias para poder manipularlo, el Byakugan.**

\- **¿Byakugan?** – un recuerdo de la última clase impartida por su maestra vino a la mente de Hinata. En ella habían explicado aquella antigua habilidad que tenían los de su sangre, una habilidad perdida en el tiempo – **eso ya estaba extinto.**

\- **Por lo visto no, tú lo posees.**

\- **Vaya…, y es algo… ¿malo?**

\- **Caro que no, por supuesto en las manos equivocadas y un mal uso puede llevar a la completa perdición, pero si lograr controlarlo, como te lo expliqué, puedes hacer grandes cosas.**

\- **Yo solo deseo que se vaya, me causa mucho dolor experimentarlo.**

\- **Es porque aún no puedes soportarlo dentro de ti, ya verás que si perseveras en tu entrenamiento podrás dominar esa bella arte.**

\- **¿y cuánto me tomará?**

\- **Todo depende de ti, pueden ser días, meses o incluso años.**

\- **Pero no podría, yo ni siquiera tengo tiempo, dentro de poco me convertiré en una reina y mi vida no tendrá descanso.**

\- **Si es que llegas a serlo –** la cortó dejando muda a la muchacha. No supo si tomar eso como una ofensa, de todas formas era una sacerdotisa y una mujer que podía ver el futuro. Eso debía asustarla.

\- **Madame Kurenai, si estoy interesada en estoy, especialmente porque me pone muy débil experimentarlo, pero a la vez soy consciente de mi situación.**

\- **El byakugan era considerado un regalo de los dioses del bosque para sus moradores, repito que en manos equivocadas puede der un tormento, y si lo tienes considérate afortunada. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?**

* * *

Muchas personas acudieron al espectáculo, gente refinada del Fuego esperaba el momento por meses, había grandes apasionados a la música en aquel sitio. Hanabi y Gaara tomaron una posición ni tan cerca ni tan alejada, aunque siempre cuidando no ser descubiertos por algún poblador, cosa que para Hanabi no era tan complicado ya que a ella nadie la conocía.

* * *

Había pasado más de una hora desde que Hinata se decidió por tomar ese mismo día la primera lección del control de Byakugan, aunque no imaginó que sería tan simple y a la vez complicado. Lo único que debía hacer era dentarse y relajarse, evocando la mayor paz posible y tratando de mantener en blanco su mente. Como si para ella, por cómo iba su vida hasta ahora fuera fácil.

\- **Estas frunciendo el ceño** – volvió a repetir la pelinegra de ojos rojos observando detenidamente a Hinata delante del fuego, le estaba costando demasiado concentrarse.

\- **No es cierto, me concentro.**

\- **Si lo estuvieras ni siquiera me hubieras respondido** – se puso de pie y la rodeó por un momento – **si no puedes concentrarte como podrás manejar lo que tu mente recrea. Inhala fuertemente y déjalo salir de manera paulatina.**

Hinata prefirió no decir nada por esta vez y seguir respirando, no supo cuánto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo pero su concentración hasta ahora ganada se estaba yendo al tacho por la molesta risa de aquella niña a lo lejos.

\- **Sccchttt** – pronunció levemente arrugando la nariz. Estaba segura que Kurenai la había oído y también a la niña y le molestaba el hecho que permitiera su presencia. Debía estar poniendo a prueba su concentración, no se lo permitiría.

Trató de llevar su mente en blanco lo más que pudo pero aquella lejana risa cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte. De pronto frustrada abrió los ojos que habían permanecido cerrados una larga hora para poner fin a la diversión cercana. Sin embargo su boca se abrió levemente y no supo que decir ni hacer al respecto.

 _Una niña corría por todos lados de la gran habitación rosa escondiéndose como podía de alguien que se aproximaba. Tenía el rostro pálido, el cabello corto y una mirada de ángel._

\- _¿Dónde estás? – dijo casi cantando una suave voz tras la puerta, por la que ingresó y se paró en medio de la estancia. Sin poder contener más su genio la niña salió de su escondite tratando se asustar a su madre y esta, siguiéndole el juego en cada una de sus locuras se hizo la asustada. Ambas cayeron a la alfombra de tela que adoraba la habitación y se dieron un gran abrazo, como siempre lo hacían. Con cuidado, la pequeña se apartó de su progenitora tratando de no aplastar la pronunciada barriga que llevaba producto de su avanzado estado de gestación – te encontré – y de la nada la pequeña volvió a correr en dirección opuesta saliendo de la alcoba, esperando ser hallada nuevamente, y su madre, aunque agotada no era capaz de decirle que parara pues amaba verla reír libremente._

Luego de un parpadeo Hinata volvió a la realidad solo para ver frente a ella a su maestra, Kurenai y el fuego ya extinto. Había tenido una visión y esta vez no había sido dolorosa.

\- **Tuve una visión** – dijo recuperando el aliento.

\- **Dime lo que viste.**

\- **A una niña corriendo junto a su madre, eran felices.**

\- **Y era del pasado, presente o futuro.**

\- **Pasado, por supuesto.**

\- **Claro que lo sabes, son tus recuerdos.**

\- **Por qué tendría una visión de mi madre, ¿Qué puede significar eso?**

\- **Debe ser algo que has olvidado con el pasar de los años.**

\- **No recuerdo mucho de ella.**

\- **De todas formas aun no puedes reconocer el tiempo, un recuerdo tuyo no cuenta porque si no hubieras estado en él, si hubiera sido de algo que no tenías idea no hubieras podido reconocerlo.**

\- **Fue un lindo recuerdo.**

\- **Lo sé, has llegado a estar en paz con tu mente por un largo tiempo, si sigues practicando podrás dominar ese estado y dormir tranquila por las noches, y no volverán a ti aquellos dolores.**

\- **¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?**

\- **Eso es todo por ahora, hay un guardia esperando afuera debe haber venido por ti enviado por la reina, no preguntes cómo lo sé, solo ve.**

\- **De acuerdo** – se levantó para despedirse-

\- **Te esperaré mañana a la misma hora, trata de practicar tu inhalación y exhalación y sobretodo relájate –** tras una leve reverencia, sin dejar que Hinata dijera algo la curiosa muer se dio la vuelta y despareció en una de las numerosas habitaciones dentro de su casa, y tan confundida como llegó, pero a la vez un poco más liberada, Hinata salió al encuentro con el guarida de la reina, el mismo que la llevó hasta allá y partió rumbo al palacio.

* * *

La función había sido magnifica, y Hanabi y Gaara regresaban por un solitario sendero hablando de ello, ya que ella hasta esas alturas había adquirido un poco más de habilidad y conocimiento de las notas y versos, podía dar tema de ello.

De pronto un robusto hombre se apareció delante de ellos y alzando una pesada espada por los aires la bajó sobre el cuerpo de Hanabi con el propósito de asesinarla.

La princesa no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido y estaba congelada, aterrada. De no ser por el rápido movimiento de Gaara ya habría muerto en aquel mismo instante, pero no, el único que cayó al suelo fue aquel hombre producto de una fuerte patada del pelirrojo y luego, con un certero y ágil movimiento desfundó su espada y se la clavó en el pecho al mercenario, quien se retorció en el suelo.

Toda la escena fue bastante brutal para la adolescente, quien llevaba su vestido ya manchado de la sangre de aquel desconocido, el mismo que la sujeto de su vestido con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y arrojaba ante ella sus últimas palabras, mientras Gaara lo sujetaba por el cuello y le preguntaba quien lo había enviado.

\- **Muerte a la puta traidora de la Hoja, muerte a Hinata Hyuga** – y tras escupir aquello cerró los ojos.

Hanabi estaba en shock y miró asustada a Gaara quien rápidamente corrió a abrazarla y apartarla de aquella desagradable escena. Pero las palabras de aquel tipo eran suficientes para causar un escalofrió especialmente en ella, la habían confundido con su hermana y aquello pasaba a segundo plano sabiendo que en el reino del fuego había gente que trataba de atentar contra subida, especialmente llamándola traidora. No entendía por qué Hinata era considerada una traidora, peor lo que tenían claro, al menos ella era que nadie debía enterarse de aquello, después de todo habían salido sin permiso y no quería meter a Gaara en problemas.

.

.

.

Hola amigos, si, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero la universidad me absorbe demasiado, he decidido colocar un capitulo nuevo cada fin de semana para así no hacer tan larga la espera y bueno empezando con este. Espero que les guste, me demoré demasiado en terminarlo para ser sincera y estoy sacrificando estudiar para mi examen de mañana (jeje) para que puedan tenerlo. Agradezco a todas las personas que leen esta historia y ya saben que espero leer sus comentarios. Aquí respondo los últimos:

\- Tieve: si, ambos son unos idiotas por ahora con Hinata, cada uno más que el otro y ella poco a poco se está dando cuenta de ello, lamentablemente solo de uno. Definitivamente se debe trabajar duro para poder llegar a ella y no simplemente sin esfuerzo, me encargaré de ello ;)

\- Hina Mia: si, fue un duro final pero así es Sasuke ahora, aunque Hinata no sabe si reclamarle o no o realmente no tiene por qué ya que es solo un "conocido" para ella, de todas formas él es muy orgulloso como para poder aceptar que está cometiendo un error.

\- Dany: si, trato de mantener las personalidades y adecuarlas a la época y esperemos que Sakura reciba su escarmiento.

\- UchihaYumiko-chan: jajajaja el siguiente capítulo de nuevo lo voy a dedicar a un SasuHina así que espéralo con ansias, este ahora tocaba Naruto. Aún faltará para que llegue Toneri a desestabilizar todo :P

\- Patohf: espero que este capítulo haya saciado un poco tus deseos :D, bienvenida al grupo.

\- Bluanit: espero que este nuevo te guste de igual forma

\- XukiUchiha: si, definitivamente los momentos SasuHina serán entre dolorosos y divertidos por las personalidades de ambos, y la verdad me encanta GOT, sobre las premoniciones, cuando se cumplan serán infartantes.


	18. Chapter 18

Acababa de regresar de su segunda cita y por más que había pasado junto a los reyes, quienes la miraban confundidos, no podía ocultar su boba sonrisa. Ese día al anochecer se celebraría el fin de un año y el comienzo de uno nuevo, y Naruto había pedido que bailen juntos la primera pieza, tradicional para los jóvenes del Fuego.

Pasó toda la tarde seleccionando la vestimenta adecuada, el peinado y todo y esta vez, para impresionar al rubio decidió verse diferente a lo que solía ser, un peinado típico del fuego.

* * *

Los tambores sonaban a lo lejos y aumentaban su tamaño a medida que Hinata descendía la colina que llevaba a un lateral de todo el complejo que simbolizaba el castillo en sí, a un lado al cual nunca había ido antes, ya que se encontraba a puertas cerradas. Al llegar descubrió un amplio jardín decorado de la forma más maravillosa para ser de noche, con antorchas por todos lados donde indicaban a los invitados el sendero por el cual recorrer.

Habían toldos al igual que en su fiesta de cumpleaños y las personas seguían su vida incluso con la presencia de ella, por esta vez era solo una invitada. Un grupo de niños emocionados corrían mientras trataban de elevar algo que parecía ser una cometa, pero solo al acercarse más se dio cuenta que era una especie de globo el cual a cierta hora sería lanzado al cielo, y al igual que eso habían cientos más. Una gran pista estaba decorada en el centro y a un lado de ella el grupo de músicos seguían con su melodía, mientas al otro extremo, en sus propias sillas los reyes disfrutaban.

Buscó con la mirada una cabecera rubia, la de Ino y por qué no, si tenía suerte, la de Naruto, pero no lograba ubicarlos. Entonces su mirada se fijó en un lugar, más apartado de todo que llamó considerablemente su atención.

Una enorme reja se elevaba al fondo, y detrás de ella la más grande oscuridad inquietante le invitaba a acercarse. Con paso lento pero decidido no dudó en hacerlo, y mientras todos los demás a su alrededor reían y hablaban de la vida, ella se avecinaba a lo desconocido.

Estaba oscuro, sin embargo al acercarse se percató que había muchas antorchas más para alumbrar aquel sitio, el cual se trataba del final del castillo, pues tras las grandes rejas no había más que el quieto mar alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Un pesado aire le chocó directo e el rostro y estaba a punto de disfrutarlo de no ser por aquella intimidante voz que estremeció su cuerpo.

\- **Veo que te aburre la fiesta de adentro –** al girar el rostro su mirada chocó con la sombría y negra del joven Uchiha, quien se hallaba parado a un lado haciendo lo mismo que ella hacía, disfrutar de la vista – **ya somos dos entonces.**

\- **No es que me aburra, solo me llamó la atención esta reja –** respondió tratando de no intimidarse ante su tensa mirada.

\- **Jum** … - fue todo lo que dijo y regresó su mirada al cielo, tal como hizo antes de que la viera aparecer de la nada, robando toda su atención como cada vez que la veía – **no eres buena mintiendo**

\- **No estoy mintiendo** – le reclamó avanzando un paso hacia él, pero rápidamente se arrepintió y retrocedió a su posición iniciar, haciendo que el chico sonriera **– nunca antes vine aquí**

\- **Si, es un acceso lateral al palacio, te lleva directamente a la capital pero no suele usarse** – Hinata lo miraba quietamente, como esperando que prosiguiera con su relato, por lo que, luego de sonreír levemente prosiguió – **es porque esta zona es más fría, es la puerta norte y como verás la temperatura del agua aquí desciende tanto que es capaz de atrapar los botes que salen, no muchos logran llegara la orilla.**

\- **Oh, debe ser muy peligroso entonces –**

\- **Si, ya ha habido muchos accidentes con personas que cayeron al mar, aunque cuando la temperatura es favorable, es decir en primavera por ejemplo si es posible llegar al otro lado. Si te fijas bien** – señaló un punto lejano – **más allá de eso no hay nada más, es aquí donde muchos partieron y no volvieron a retornar, desgraciadamente.**

\- **Oh… -** no supo bien que decir.

\- **Pero como se acerca la primavera, será interesante dar una vuelta, si deseas puedo llevarte conmigo** – la mirada de Hinata, que había permanecido fija en el punto lejano antes señalado volteó a mirar la de Sasuke casi de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que de nuevo no supo que responderle al muchacho, por lo que, luego se sonrojarse levemente con la invitación le dio una tierna sonrisa.

\- **Claro** – dijo débilmente. Sasuke se perdió en aquella tierna pero significativa línea curva que adornaba el rostro de Hinata, y solo luego que ella mirara un tanto incómoda a otro lado es que regresó a la realidad, con un carraspido y cambiando su semblante por uno más duro.

\- **En fin, es gracioso ver en lo que te has disfrazado hoy –** sonrió con malicia

\- **¿Qué?** – no entendió su pregunta.

\- **Que de que te has disfrazado** – la señaló con un dedo recorriendo de pies a cabeza con una línea en el aire – **te ves un tanto… ridícula** – las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Hinata al tiempo que abría sus enormes y cristalinos ojos. No sabía que le molestaba más, si Sasuke que se burlaba nuevamente de ella como de costumbre en la forma en que la miraba ahora, triunfal y una estúpida risa, o que se haya pasado tantas horas tratando de parecerse a una doncella del Fuego para ser insultada de esa forma.

\- **Eres un… un…** \- se acercó peligrosamente apuntándolo con un dedo. Sasuke solo la miraba desde su posición más alta con las manos en los bolsillos relajado, sin perder su rostro de burla – **¡Ayyy! –** se frustró finalmente dándose la vuelta enfadada lejos de aquel hombre. Sasuke no dejó de verla mientras se marchaba riendo en voz alta para alterarla y, a medida que más se alejaba cambiaba su mirada, desapareciendo esa sonrisa odiosa por una diferente, una más tierna.

Hinata regresó a la zona donde se habían reunido todos justo en el momento en que sonaban las campanas para dar inicio a la celebración de un nuevo año. Todos los invitados se ubicaron en la pista de ceremonias donde los reyes se habían sentado previamente, y la banda paró de tocar. El maestro de ceremonias del reino del fuego dio unas palabras de bienvenida y posteriormente siguieron las de Fugaku, quien recalcó los avances en el reino en todo el año y lo feliz que se sentía de sus habitantes.

\- **Hina** – susurró Ino al poder ubicarla cerca de ella y cuando Hinata la vio al oír su nombre, no dudo en acercarse **– te estuve buscando ¿Dónde andabas?**

\- **Yo también estaba buscándote, ¿has visto a Naruto?**

\- **No va a venir**

\- **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –** no pudo ocultar su desilusión

\- **Es uno de los guardias reales, debe cumplir su función, ¿no lo crees? Además se teme que haya revueltas en algún sitio por tu presencia, es por ello que primero está su deber.**

\- **Oh –** hizo un puchero de tristeza.

\- **¿pero que llevas en la cabeza?** – la miró fijamente – **y tu maquillaje… luces diferente. En un principio me fue un tato difícil reconocerte, de no ser por tus ojos.**

\- **Que exagerada** – ambas rieron – **y no sé por qué les parece raro mi atuendo, solo he tratado de lucir como una tradicional doncella del fuego.**

\- **¿doncella del fuego? Más bien dirás chica del harem del fuego** – rió pero al ver el rostro de Hinata se arrepintió llevando una mano a su boca – **oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte.**

\- **Claro que no –** sonrió para no asustarla – **es solo que, ¿de veras luzco así?**

\- **Solo era una broma, no me tomes en serio.**

\- **No es porque no eres la primera que se burla de mi apariencia.**

\- **¿en serio?**

\- **Sasuke** – bufó – **dijo que me veía ridícula.**

\- **Ay ya sabes que Sasuke dice cosas sin sentido solo para fastidiarte y llamar tu atención**

\- **¿mi atención?**

\- **Oh oh…** \- se mordió el labio inferior.

\- **¿Por qué dices eso? –** arqueó una ceja.

\- **Bueno, ¿no es obvio? Si no fuera mi amigo yo diría que…** \- calló esperado que Hinata entendiera lo obvio.

\- **Claro que no** – lo hizo – **claro que no, él es una persona muy odiosa, eso sería imposible.**

\- **Bueno, solo decía tranquila** – elevó las manos en son de paz – **como sea, no te tomes sus palabras tan personal, eso hará que te moleste más.**

\- **Como si fuera difícil hacerlo** – aceptó con sarcasmo.

De pronto todos voltearon a mirarla e Ino calló, ya que Fugaku, en su discurso de bienvenida y agradecimiento acababa de nombrarla, agradeciendo a la vez su estadía. Hinata no supo que hacer y el pánico escénico de nuevo la invadió, incluso aún más cuando sintió la quemante mirada de Sasuke, al frente cerca a su familia mirarla fijamente, pudo distinguir incluso una leve curvada en su sonrisa.

\- **Ponte de pie** – le susurró Ino para sacarla de su trance – **solo párate y saluda.**

Y tal como le indicó su amiga, se paró e hizo una torpe pero respetuosa reverencia a los reyes, a la vez que todos aplaudían a la princesa, mientras esta saludaba enrojecida con la mano.

\- **Como todos saben** – prosiguió Fugaku – **este ha sido un duro año para el reino de la Hoja –** a este punto Hinata e Ino prefirieron permanecer calladas ya que ahora las miradas estaban puestas en la invitada y porque el rey hablaba de temas personales que le competían a la ojiluna **– un duro conflicto de poderes ha iniciado entre aquel reino y el reino de la Luna en el que además se le han unido el reino de la Arena, un aliado nuestro a favor de la Hoja y recientemente el reino de la Niebla, a favor del reino de la Luna –** el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir con fuerza, esa era información nueva para ella, que el reino de la Niebla, conocida por la ferocidad de sus ciudadanos y los buenos guerreros que eran, se haya unido a la guerra en contra de su reino solo alteraba la poca calma que tenía y las esperanzas que llevaba de ganar. Ino se percató de esto.

\- **Te encuentras bien** – la miró preocupada.

\- **Sí, es solo que…** \- suspiró guardando calma – **no pasa nada –** sonrió para restarla importancia. Frente a ella alejado a Sasuke tampoco le pasó desapercibido el cambio del rostro de Hinata al oír las palabras de su padre, frunciendo el ceño al verla en ese estado.

\- **Nuestro reino bien se sabe no es aliado directo de la Hoja, nunca lo ha sido sin embargo siempre hemos tratado de mantener los lazos de cordialidad que entre gobernantes se espera. Hace poco nos enteramos en carne propia, al menos por mi cuenta de la difícil situación que pasa el gobernante de la Hoja y su familia expuestos al peligro constante de sufrir un atentado contra su vida, es por ello que, como ser humano que soy, y como rey y sobretodo padre** – hizo una pausa – **accedí al pedido de Hiashi al brindar asilo a sus dos hijas** – los aplausos de los presentes no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que Hinata sonriera un poco nuevamente – **y con toda sinceridad Hinata** – esta vez la miró fijamente – **creo que ya lo sabes, mi esposa te lo ha demostrado, queremos que tu estadía aquí sea gratificante y te sientas a salvo, al igual que Hanabi y que por supuesto no deben dudar en que hemos prometido protegerlas en todo lo que sea posible, al punto de tratarlas como unas hijas más del Fuego -** de nuevo se oyeron los vítores y las lágrimas quedaron atrapadas en los ojos de Hinata, obligándose a ser feliz y agradecer todo lo que se hacía por ella y su hermana.

El discurso terminó y tras unas palabras más las campanas sonaron anunciando el poco tiempo que quedaba para dar por finalizado aquel año, y por supuesto que debían desplazarse al portón lateral para dar inicio al acto simbólico de dejar atrás lo malo, y pedir por la buenaventura. Todos se pusieron de pie y Hinata no supo entonces que estaba ocurriendo, Ino estaba por explicarle pero se acercó Mikoto quien le pidió que la acompañe y esté junto a ella. La ojiluna no entendido como en tan poco tiempo había quedado el sitio lleno de numerosos globos que había visto antes en otro lado, cada uno esperando a ser lanzado. Una enorme hoguera se elevaba en medio de ellos y a un lado una mesa con un recipiente portaba una gran cantidad de papelitos.

\- **Espero que Omito ya te haya explicado lo que debes hacer –**

\- **No lo hizo –** se lamentó Hinata. De pronto Sasuke, que había permanecido cerca a su madre todo el tiempo se acercó a ellas.

\- **Descuida madre, yo lo hago.**

\- **De acuerdo** – sonrió ella, quien debía volver junto a su esposo al ser los primeros en lanzar sus globos y los que debían dar el ejemplo – **ustedes serán los segundos, luego irá Hanabi con otros.**

\- **¿Hanabi? –** Sasuke aceptó con la cabeza y señaló con la misma a la menor de los Hyuga siendo asistida por una doncella de su edad, al perecer una amiga sobre lo tenía que hacer. Había olvidado por completo a su hermana, pero le alivió verla de nuevo. Junto a ella estaba Malika.

\- **Bien primero debemos coger estos papeles** – se acercaron a la mesa, muchas personas más ya lo habían hecho y, luego de tomar una gran cantidad de ellos los colocaron sobre la mesa – **yo lo haré primero** – tomó una pluma cercana y, luego de darle una raída mirada, esbozó una sonrisa – **"niñas tímidas e inmaduras"** – dijo mientras escribía lo mismo, haciendo que Hinata lo viera intrigada – **bien, ahora doblamos y es tu turno** – le ofreció la pluma.

\- **No entiendo –**

\- **Debes escribir en los papales las cosas que has odiado este año y que deseas desaparezcan para el próximo, como las niñas tímidas e inmadura** s – sonrió burlesco. Hinata abrió los labios al entender el punto y sobretodo la indirecta, por lo que, luego de fruncir el ceño tomó la pluma y escribió su parte.

\- **"Príncipes idiotas" –** leyó en voz alta y sonrió triunfal, sin embargo la sonrisa de Sasuke no desaparecía, por lo que tomando otro papel escribió nuevamente

\- **_"Princesitas_ malcriadas y engreídas"** – Hinata no se quedó atrás y fue ella quien le quitó la pluma de las manos para volver a redactar.

\- **"Príncipes mujeriegos y creídos"** – Sasuke miró con satisfacción lo que escribía y aceptó con la cabeza que todo era cierto, por lo que volviendo a tomar otro papel siguió escribiendo, siendo seguido por Hinata.

\- **"Princesas vanidosas y conflictivas"**

\- **"Príncipes que se creen lo mejor del mundo"**

\- **"Princesas que creen que todos deben estar a sus pies"**

\- **"Príncipes que creen que con una sonrisa todas las chicas an tras ellos"**

\- **"Princesas que creen que el mundo está para servirles"**

\- **"Príncipes que son groseros y descorteses"**

\- **Princesas que son bobas y enamoradizas"**

\- **"Príncipes del reino del Fuego"**

\- **"princesitas del reino de la Hoja"**

\- **"Sasuke Uchiha"**

\- **"Hinata Hyuga"**

\- **Vaya, veo que tienen mucho que despedir este año** – se acercó de pronto Shikamaru con su típico gesto cansino. Hinata y Sasuke se miraron fijamente por un largo rato como retándose con la mirada, creando u ambiente raro y tenso que no pasó desapercibido para el chico de la coleta – **como sea, ya se acerca la hora de lanzar los globos, deben apurarse.**

De nuevo quedaron solos sin perder la vista, sin decir una palabra hasta que Sasuke tomó iniciativa.

\- **Bueno** – tomó el papel que llevaba escrito el nombre de Hinata – **lo sacaré si haces lo mismo** – arqueó una ceja.

\- **Es un trato** – tomó el papel con el nombre del chico, tan seria como si de tranzar un pacto se tratara. Al mismo tiempo ambas arrugaron los papeles de sus nombres y los descartando quedando únicamente los otros. De pronto Hinata tomó la pluma y empezó a escribir algo, con la mirada distinta, con el gesto endurecido. Sasuke leyó de reojo y solo puso reconocer que era algo concerniente a su reino, por lo que prefirió no preguntar nada. Cuando Hinata terminó suspiró y colocó la pieza junto a las otras.

\- **Dame** – le pidió la pluma y al igual que ella, escribió algo en una nueva hoja, en completo silencio intrigando a la peliazul.

\- **¿De que escribes ahora?**

\- **Si te lo digo no se cumplirá –** respondiendo seco, algo más serio como cada vez que hablaba de esa persona.

En silencio doblaron todos sus papeles hasta que Sasuke volvió tomar la palabra.

\- **Bueno, ahora debemos tomar este pedazo de tela** – colocó los papeles dentro y formó una especie de bolsa. Hinata luego de ver lo que hacía le siguió el paso haciendo su propia bolsa de papeles. Una vez listo colocó una especia de piedras concentradas de un líquido que se hallaban en otro recipiente **– es para que arda** – explicó al ver la mirada de curiosidad de la ojiluna. Luego tomaron unos palos de bambú y ataron la bolsa a ellos firmemente. En total les quedó una especie de encendedor de fogatas lleno de sus papeles **\- Ya es hora acompáñame.**

Se dirigieron junto a la hoguera, a un lado de los reyes quienes, luego de los aplausos de los invitados se acercaron a la estructura gigante que ardía en llamas y a la vez colocaron juntos sus creaciones. La bolsa de ambos palos no tardó en arder y se mantuvo encendida de aquel modo, mientras hacía fuertes sonidos al quemarse los papeles por dentro. Con cuidado se acercaron a sus globos que ya eran sostenidos por unos criados y, instalando el palo de bambú encendido en el centro del armazón que llevaba un espacio preciso para estos, lo dejaron ahí a modo de vela. El aire escapó del globo y en poco tiempo, luego de inflarse poco a poco empezaron a elevarse mientras los espectadores aplaudían al ver lo bello que se veían en el aire en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- **Es hermoso** – sonrió Hinata mientras se decía para sí misma aquello. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido.

\- **No toca –**

Con todos mirándolos la pareja se acercó a la estructura, Hinata con cierto temor de quedarse y extendieron sus palos delante de ellos. No tardaron en encenderse, y, para mal de la ojiluna el de ella hizo un extraño sonido a la vez que unas cuantas chispas salían de la hoguera en dirección a ella. Su estremecimiento no dudó en aparecer a la vez que emitía un leve sonido de susto.

\- **Cuidado** – la apartó Sasuke, colocando su mano libre en su cintura para atraerla hacia atrás, y claro también hacia él. Hinata no supo que fue lo que realmente le estremeció, si fue el susto de las llamas o si fue el tacto de la mano de Sasuke en su cintura. De todos modos aquel simple acto pareció afectarle a ambos ya que tuvieron que ser llamados por la reina para que prosiguieran el ritual. Sasuke apartó su mirada bobalicona de ella y volvió a recobrar su serio semblante. Retomaron su hazaña y luego de encender el globo, Hinata miro admirada la trayectoria que tomaba el suyo, mientras rogaba muy por adentro que lo que había escrito en su última hoja desaparezca para siempre: la maldita guerra, algo tan difícil y utópico, pero a la vez necesario para otros.

Luego de ella prosiguió Hanabi con otros personajes del reino y finalmente todos los invitados, mientras a lo lejos observaba que en las ciudades aledañas el cielo se iluminaba con los faros de los habitantes.

Cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke había desaparecido de su lado y no volvió a ubicarlo en el resto de la ceremonia, quedándose con Ino todo el tiempo hasta que acabara.

Mikoto y Fugaku se despidieron de los invitados y se acercaron a las puertas, donde según explicó Ino pasarían por la capital a saludar a los habitantes y desearles las buenas nuevas en el comienzo de un nuevo año, algo muy considerado y a la vez acogedor de parte de los reyes.

* * *

Ya se había cumplido un mes desde su llegada al país del Fuego, y las cosas con Hinata no podían haber salido mejor que antes. La felicidad había vuelto a su rostro por lo bendecida que se sintió todo ese tiempo que ya hasta había casi olvidado que alguna vez atentaron contra su vida, y ni que decir de Naruto, con quien al menos un par de veces a la semana había tenido citas. Se conocían perfectamente, o es lo que ella podía decir, tanto que ya sabía bastante del pasado del Uzumaki, sus preferencias, y algunos secretos. Ya no sabía cuál sería el siguiente paso. Sus amigas, Ino y Sakura la aconsejaron siempre, Ino más cauta que la pelirrosa, ya que le aconsejaba en ser indiferente con él y no caer en sus redes hasta que él caiga a sus pies, mientras que la pelirrosa le decía que no se atonta y dé el primer paso, ya que Naruto era un hombre muy codiciado por todas y que podría aburrirse de su dejadez.

Aquella tarde ella y Naruto se iban a reunir en las cocinas reales, donde Naruto le enseñaría uno de sus famosos platillos que con muchas ansias esperaba que la ojiliuna probara. Con la misma emoción que cada vez que lo veía pasar, Hinata se alistó y bajó a la entrada de la torre principal a esperar que el rubio pasara por ella.

\- **Buenas tardes princesa** \- su voz tras ella la hizo remecer, y sin perder esa coqueta y a la vez tímida sonrisa, volteó a verlo – **hoy luce muy hermosa.**

\- **Gracias –** se sonrojó levemente **\- ¿ya te desocupaste con los entrenamientos?**

\- **Si, estuvo muy reñido el día pero felizmente ya estoy libre** – ella notoriamente algo tímida se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, algo que le pareció muy sensual al rubio, por supuesto Sakura se había encargado de darle unos tips para conquistarlo – **hoy pelee contra Sasuke, debo reconocer que es muy fuerte, es lo mínimo que puedo esperar de mi futuro rey**

\- **Oh –** se sorprendió – **¿te ha hecho daño?**

\- **Claro que no, yo fui quien pateó su trasero** – sonrió enormemente orgulloso, aunque no todo lo que decía era necesariamente cierto **– entonces, ¿vamos a las cocinas?**

* * *

Transcurrió una hora desde que el rubio le enseñó los pasajes que llevaban a aquel sitio, en donde no dudó en hacer alarde de su talento culinario al preparar un platillo típico del reino del fuego, especialmente de la región volcánica de La Longevidad, una ciudad antigua de donde venía la familia de su madre, famosa por su caliente temperatura. Fue un plato mixto, que comprendía entrada y plato de fondo, donde para pesar de Hinata un conejo tuvo que ser asesinado y asado. Aunque de eso ya se había encargado la cocinera, ellos solo agregaron las especies y lo hornearon. Una media hora más y el refresco fue preparado, una deliciosa agua de moras salvajes, las más coloridas que haya visto, y las más deliciosas. Cuando por fin acabaron la estaba oscureciendo y ambos estaban tan hambrientos por degustar su obra. Colocaron los platos vacíos sobre la mesa de madera y acomodaron las ollas alrededor, para que cada uno pudiera servirse lo que quiera, y así probar variedad. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y encendió un par de velas y, en medio del silencioso lugar ya que estaban en un lugar más apartado del que acostumbraban estar la servidumbre, pudieron tener una cita en paz.

\- **Huele delicioso –** dijo la ojiluna mientras se llevaba la cuchara de plata a la boca, olfateando el delicioso aroma que desprendía del guiso amarillento. Sin perder mucho tiempo y bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto, por fin lo probó. Un gemido de satisfacción al probar lo más delicioso no pudo contener. Naruto sonrió satisfecho **– es una delicia Naruto** – cerró los ojos.

\- **Gracias** – se llevó una cuchara el también, solo para comprobar que una vez más había hecho una auténtica obra de arte.

\- **Está en su punto, por los dioses la carne está tan blandita y jugosa** – siguió comiendo – **sé de alguien a quien le encanta la carne de conejo, si le hablara de ti estoy segura viajaría de inmediato hacia acá.**

\- **¿En serio? ¿Quién?**

\- **Temari.**

\- **¿Temari? ¿Temari de la Arena?**

\- **Si la misma, somos muy amigas, si algún día llega a venir puedes prepararle esto.**

\- **Pues únicamente suelo prepararle mi comida a quienes considero especiales.**

\- **Oh… -** al oír aquellas palabras Hinata dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con su tenedor para mirarlo fijamente, mientras con lentitud pasaba la comida que llevaba en su boca. Sus sonrojadas mejillas no tardaron en aparecer, aún más con la insinuante mirada que el rubio le dirigió momentos después, seguida de una sonrisa – **vaya…**

\- **Eres particularmente hermosa cuando te sonrojas de ese modo Hinata** – acercó su mano suavemente por su mejilla. El corazón de la peliazul era todo lo que sonaba en aquel silencioso momento, no podía más con la felicidad y la extraña sensación que le causaba el sentirlo rozar su piel de esa manera, sus latidos eran tan rápidos y fuertes que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento **– cuando demuestras lo tímida que eres…**

En ese momento la puerta que los separaba del área común fue abierta abruptamente, solo para cortar su mágico momento y hacer que ambos volteen a mirar preocupados.

\- **Oh, pero que sorpresa** – la sombría mirada del joven Uchiha los miraba desde su posición parado, sin realmente sorprenderse de hallar aquella escena – **pero que tenemos aquí.**

\- **Sasuke** – se puso de pié Hinata a modo de impulso, como sintiéndose culpable sin entender muy bien de que –

\- **¿Qué haces aquí?** – cuestionó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente incómodo de haber sido tan abruptamente interrumpido. Pero a Sasuke poco le intimidaba su mirada, el solo correspondió con una más oscura, más seria, más dura, parecía estar fastidiado por algo, después de sostener un breve momento la mirada con la de su amigo, pasó a mirar a Hinata, que ya no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante aquella situación. Al sentirse observada, bajó la vista al suelo, para que al volverla a levantar se cruzara con que el pelinegro la seguía viendo intensamente. De pronto y de la nada una ligera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, como disfrutar algo mientras cerró los ojos, y sin más se dio la vuelta en dirección a un estante.

\- **Yo solo vine por una botella de miel, los dejaré solos para que continúen** – la pareja que ya se había encontrado a solas lo siguió con la mirada, cómo lentamente se acercaba al estante y buscaba con una notoria lentitud mientras silbaba. Finalmente cuando lo halló volteó a mirarlos.

\- **Oh, lo siento ¿me he tardado?** – fingió sorpresa y una disculpa – **ahora me retiro** – sonrió malicioso.

Cuando por fin se dirigió a la puerta y estuvo por girar la perilla para dejarlos tranquilos, dudó si debía soltar lo que tenía dentro, pero mandando todo al diablo lo hizo.

\- **Por cierto** – giró en la entrada a verlos – **que estén así de solos compartiendo un momento romántico puede ser malinterpretado, teniendo en cuenta que estamos frente a la futura reina de la Hoja** – tanto Hinata como Naruto abrieron los ojos, más ella de susto, y luego de una última fulminante mirada se marchó de aquel sitio. Tan abrupto como llegó tiró la puerta al salir causando espanto en el resto de personas que se hallaban laborando afuera preparando los platos para la cena. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de cómo al llegar al castillo y enterarse que Naruto y Hinata estaban íntimamente en aquel sitio, ni siquiera se tomó un momento para analizar las cosas, simplemente se dejó llevar por los impulsos y sus deseos y fue directo a molestarlos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba jodidamente perdido **– maldita sea** – masculló y se alejó de aquel sitito.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Naruto y que este se haya disculpado por aquel extraño comportamiento de su amigo, se encontró con Ino en uno de los pasillos y juntas se dirigieron a su alcoba mientras le relataba el mágico momento que había vivido.

* * *

Regresó cansado al castillo, luego de pasar toda la tarde ayudando a un viejo amigo en la construcción de su nueva taberna, y es que en el reino del fuego los pobladores siempre estaban dispuestos a darse una mano cuando lo necesitaran, no importaba la posición, no importaba si era el príncipe y futuro rey. Había llegado animado a comentarle algo a Naruto más al preguntar dónde se hallaba le dijeron que estaban en una cita a solas con Hinata en las cocinas. No pudo describir el sentimiento que le invadió al oír aquellos, ni por qué estúpidamente se dirigió a encontrarse con la pareja sin importarle siquiera interrumpir su momento, sin importarle nada quería que ellos supieran que ya sabía lo que pasaba y que no estaba feliz con ello. Como un idiota se sintió al regresar a su alcoba, agotado física y mentalmente y decidió darse un relajante baño. Esa forastera de nuevo le causaba tantas emociones, que solo le hacían dudar y eso le frustraba.

Cuando se sumergió completamente luego de haberse desnudado optó por cerrar los ojos mientras trataba débilmente de descansar, sin embargo el rostro pálido de la princesa Hyuga se atravesó por su cabeza. Inconscientemente su mano divagó hasta llegar a la parte inferior de su torso donde, lentamente empezó a juguetear con su miembro. Por su mente pasó el rostro de Hinata, el cual por primera vez lo motivó de aquel modo ya que para ello antes tenía a Sakura, Karin o cualquier otra chica. Su mirada, su sonrisa y aquel bobo rostro de timidez que despertaban en él cientos de nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que creyó que no tenía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer subiendo y bajando una y otra vez rodeando con su mano su duro miembro, imaginando los labios de la ojiluna, recordando aquella vez que la vio por primera vez con pocas prendas cuando su madre quería mandarle a confeccionar vestidos, de la otra vez cuando le dio calor al caer al mar gélido y experimentó su primera erección por ella y sobre todo aquella vez que la vio casi desnuda, con aquel camisón mojado tan traslúcido que era como si no llevara nada encima. Aquella vez al llegar a su alcoba desquitó toda la excitación que llevó acumulada el día entero con la pelirosa, quien no sospechó de nada. Cuando aumentó cada vez más la velocidad de su mano finalmente llegó al clímax, y luego de verter todo su líquido en la bañera llena, satisfecho y aún cansado tomó una siesta.

Pasó alrededor de una media hora cuando despertó y se dirigió a los pasillos en dirección a las caballerizas, esperando encontrarse con el rostro de Hinata, el cual había llegado a la conclusión que era lo que necesitaba ver a diario para estar de buen humor - aunque demostrara lo contrario - cuando a unos metros apareció la ojiluna acompañada de la rubia. De inmediato al oír su voz mientras se acercaba corrió a esconderse tras su puerta, cual rata de un cazador de roedores, pero al menos así podía admirarla en secreto. Conversaba con Ino, una de sus mejores amigas, y no es que tenga otras, pero así le gustaban las cosas.

\- **Deberías haberlo probado, en serio era la cosa más deliciosa que haya probado antes Ino, es una maravilla –**

\- **Tranquila –** sonrió la rubia – **sé que Naruto es un gran chef, pero no es para tanto.**

\- **¿Qué no es para tanto? –** la miró con incredulidad **– menciona al menos un hombre en este palacio, fuera del cocinero y todos los que trabajan en la cocina, que pueda preparar tales platillos –** Naruto, no era de extrañarse que la ojiluna solo hable de su tonto amigo, estaba tan ensimismada en pensar que el desee algo romántico con ella, menuda boba, la ira poco a poco empezó a invadirle.

\- **Sasuke –** escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de la rubia no solo sorprendió a Hinata, también a él mismo.

\- **¿Sasuke?** – elevó una ceja **\- ¿acaso es un chiste?**

\- **Claro que no, no conozco a un hombre que prepare mejores pasteles que él.**

\- **¿Sasuke y la repostería? Ni de broma.**

\- **Créelo o no, pero yo sé lo que te digo** – sonrió orgullosa.

¿Pero que acababa de hacer Ino? Aquel era un secreto que solo él y ella sabían, y aunque en un inicio le molestó que aquello privado para él sea divulgado, al ver el gesto de sorpresa de Hinata no le pareció una tan mala idea. Ambas continuaron la conversación dentro de la alcoba de la ojiluna mientras que Sasuke, meditabundo ingresó por completo a la suya, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Hinata conversó con Ino hasta llegada la hora de la cena, donde todos bajaron excepto Sasuke, quien se excusó que deseaba comer en su cuarto. Como de costumbre la cena fue amena pero cuando mencionó Malika su reino, el reino de la hoja, un sabor agridulce llegó a su boca.

Hace mucho que no tenía noticias de su reino, y aunque Fugaku la tranquilizaba diciendo que en la guerra la balanza estaba a favor de la Hoja, parecía todo lo contrario. Sus cartas no tenían respuesta, ni siquiera de su primo Neji, de quien no dudaría las respondería al instante, pero nada. Un par de noches atrás no pudo conciliar el sueño cuando de nuevo otra de esas agotadoras visiones llegaron a su mente, dejándola sumamente intranquila. Se trataba de su padre:

 _El ambiente era sombrío, estaba en un cuarto con escaza iluminación, y corría un viento muy fuerte, demasiado para abrir de par en par la ventana principal de su oficina y dejar entrar un tenue rayo de sol, uno suficiente para poder verse en el espejo, donde se encontraba parado en aquel momento. Sus facciones eran duras, se había dejado crecer un poco la barba y debía reconocer que parecía tener unos 10 años más encima. Su peinado sin embargo como siempre estaba pulcro. Llevaba unas espesas y oscuras ojeras, y en la parte lateral de su rostro se podía observar una larga cicatriz que apenas empezaba a curar, una cicatriz ganada en la guerra._

\- _¿Entonces es cierto?_

 _Volteó hacia donde la voz se oía muy cerca de él y reconoció tras su escritorio a su hermano gemelo, aquel que llamó tio por muchos años y a quien le tenía una gran admiración. Pero su rostro era duro, y sobre todo decepcionado. Portaba el uniforme que lo caracterizaba, el uniforme de guerra._

\- _¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – le increpó acercándose amenazante. Ya no le tenía miedo, a sí se tratara de su rey demostró estar por encima, tal y como la gente del pueblo decía a sus espaldas - ¿tienes idea de cómo afectará esto en tu hija?_

 _Pero su padre se miró de nuevo al espejo, sin inmutarse a responderle, simplemente en silencio._

\- _¿siquiera te importa? – repitió con la voz más alta, pero no obtuvo nada – tu ambición no te llevará a nada…_

 _Uno golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, y tras preguntar quien era y no obtener una respuesta, ambos blandieron sus espadas._

Después de eso no pudo dormir en toda la noche, especialmente porque no supo si se trataba de un futuro cercano por el aspecto de su padre o quizá el presente, ya que su tío se veía conservado, lo que único que sabía era que eso era toda la noticia de su reino en mucho tiempo, y no pudo encontrar consuelo hasta que al siguiente día desde temprano fue a visitar a Kurenai.

Estaba progresando debía reconocer, aunque no tanto como esperaba ya que aún no podía reconocer y se le hacía bastante difícil saber en qué época se situaban sus visiones. Presente pasado o futuro. Había podido al menos controlarlas, al menos ya no dolían tanto ni causaban demasiados estragos, solo un ligero agotamiento general, pero ya no golpeaba su cabeza tratando de que se vayan, y eso era bueno. Acudía tres veces por semana y aunque en un principio le parecía demasiado, ahora desearía que sean más veces. Kurenai no le ayudó a resolver si la última visión fue en presente o en futuro, le dijo que eso solo dependía de ella, pero si le confesó que veía un futuro muy oscuro para su reino, y prefirió callar. Las piernas de Hinata flaquearon, flaquearon del miedo de saber que algo podía ocurrir con su familia, de querer saber qué pasó con su padre y tío luego de su visión y al menos saber si estaban vivos. Pero las noticias no llegaban y eso era de temerse. Lo único que le alentaba era saber que el reino de la Arena estaba de su parte y si aún no se solicitaba el apoyo de Fugaku por parte de la Arena era porque podían controlar todo por el momento.

* * *

 _Ya era la hora de dormir pero Sasuke no tenía sueño, únicamente deseaba poder practicar con la espada nueva que había traído Itachi de su largo viaje. Hace más de un día que no había hablado con él y a pesar de haber preguntado a todos los criados, y su mismo padre, la respuesta era la misma: debe estar entrenando._

 _Su nodriza - que hasta ahora lo cuidaba de vez en cuando por ser rebelde a las órdenes de su padre – ya se había cansado de repetirle que se vaya a la cama, pero este, en la antecámara previa a su alcoba, practicaba en el aire._

 _De pronto un alboroto se produjo afuera de habitación y se acercó a la señora para preguntar qué pasaba ya que esta estaba asomada al pasillo, esperando una noticia, pero la mujer solo ingresó de nuevo. Ahora su rostro era distinto, era de preocupación plena y tras cerrar bien la puerta le pidió que acueste y no se acerque. Pero por supuesto que Sasuke no estaba para obedecerle y, luego de tenderle una trampa y encerrarla en el balcón a pesar del frío invierno, abrió la puerta y salió a ver qué pasaba._

 _Un grupo de soldados corrió a la alcoba de Itachi portando espadas largas, y, aún con la luz apagada lo llamaron. Cuando Sasuke se acercó vio todo destrozado y quiso reclamarles._

\- _Vuelva a su alcoba príncipe y no salga –_

 _Con cierto temor Sasuke tomó la antorcha que colgaba en la parte de afuera se la habitación e ingresó luego que los soldados se marcharon_

\- _¿Itachi? –_

 _Al no encontrar nada siguió la voz de una mujer que gritaban, y subió las escaleras en dirección de la alcoba de sus padres, más al llegar a su destino y abrir la puerta, aquella mirada que encontró no escapó nunca más de sus pensamientos._

 _Era oscura, viva, cargada de toda la maldad del mundo, parecía tener vida propia manchada de sangre, de sed de sangre. Y ahora le sonreía con malicia._

\- _¡Sasuke no!_

El grito de pavor de su madre lo despertó, al igual que cada vez que tenía ese sueño, ese maldito sueño. La cabeza le latía de dolor, estaba empezando a pagar las consecuencias de todo el alcohol que ingirió antes de dormir y que ahora le recordaba que debía controlarse. Se puso de pie para dirigirse al baño y casi resbaló a pisar las muchas botellas vacías que adornaban el suelo, reconociendo una por la mitad y llevándosela a la boca para terminarla.

Se sobó los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su amargo sabor, no estaba borracho, solo ligeramente picado pero aún es sus cabales para mantenerse en pie por un largo rato. Era Sasuke Uchiha, a él nunca le afectaba.

\- **Mierda** – se llevó las manos a su pie izquierdo luego de sentir el punzante vidrio incrustado en uno de sus dedos, seguramente gracias a una botella rota, más al ver de qué se trataba realmente quedó en ligero trance. Se agachó y todo aquel retrato que años atrás adornaba la mesita de noche junto a su cama, y que ahora había mantenido oculto por mucho tiempo sin recordar donde, tal vez momentos atrás lo había hallado y lo había arrojado. Era un retrato pintado, un retrato familiar de hace unos 7 años aproximadamente, cuando apenas tenía 10 años. Estaban sus padres detrás de él, y a su costado se podía observar el cuerpo de quien fue hace algún tiempo su hermano, aunque ahora de él no quedaba más que un cuerpo sin cabeza ya que esta había sido arrancado en un ataque de ira hace un par de años, cuando decidió traicionar a lo más sagrado.

Con ira arrojó lo que quedaba del retrato lo más lejos que pudo, a la pared delante suya haciendo un estruendoso ruido y quebrándose el marco por completo, justo como se quebró su corazón hace algún tiempo.

Unas inmensas ganas de comer algo le vinieron y observando su mesa de la pequeña sala que tenía en su alcoba, al no ver la fruta que deseaba decidió salir a las cocinas, de todos modos ya que muy tarde para despertar a alguna criada y él podía valerse por sí solo.

* * *

Hinata despertó sudando frío. Acababa de tener el mismo que sueño – o vistió – donde se veía a si misma portando un vestido blanco y luego teñido de sangre, por lo que, algo inquieta decidió tomar algo de aire.

Al abrir la puerta únicamente iluminaban las antorchas siempre encendidas al oscurecer, pero no esperó ver aquella figura saliendo de igual forma de su alcoba.

\- **¿Hinata?** – la miró sorprendido. Era bastante tarde para que ella estuviera despierta.

\- **Sa- Sasuke –**

\- **¿Qué te pasa?**

\- **Se me ha ido al sueño, solo quería tomar un poco de aire** – el pelinegro la miró de pies a cabeza tratando de descifrar si estaba diciéndole la verdad, y tras una ligera pausa habló nuevamente.

\- **¿tienes hambre?** – aquella pregunta le pareció bastante rara, y aunque haya deseado decirle que no, lo cierto era que si la tenía, además de angustia.

\- **Si, algo.**

\- **Acompáñame.**

Y así, delante de ella le marcó el camino para que lo siguiera, algo que Hinata dudó en un principio pero aceptando que él no podría hacerle nada malo decidió ir tras él, sin saber muy bien el destino.

* * *

Llegaron a las solitarias cocinas, y al reconocer aquello Hinata se sonrojó levemente, más al recordar la extraña escena protagonizada por Sasuke en el momento más romántico. Pero el parecía no avergonzarse de nada.

\- **Ven, vamos al almacén para que tomes algo de comida** – estaban caminando cuando de la nada, asustando a Hinata apareció un hombre algo rechoncho cortando su camino.

\- **¿Qué sucede aquí?** – más al verlos bien retrocedió en su amenaza **– altezas –**

\- **Está bien Kobu, usaremos las cocinas, puedes descansar tranquilo.**

\- **Está bien, pensé que alguien trataba de robar comida, buenas noches** – se despidió con una reverencia.

\- **Él es Kobu, el encargado de cuidar las alacenas** – aclaró el pelinegro mirando a Hinata, quien aún lo veía marcharse y desparecer tras unas cortinas – **por allá quedan las alcobas del personal de la cocina.**

\- **¿Son muchos? –**

\- **Como unos 15**

\- **Vaya…**

Cuando ingresaron a la alacena, se trataba de una habitación repleta de todo tipo de alimentos, muy bien conservados gracias a la baja temperatura de aquel reino. A Hinata le pareció una maravilla.

\- **Es increíble.**

\- **No me digas que en tu palacio nunca fuiste a las cocinas** – elevó una ceja.

\- **Bueno, siempre había alguien que se encargaba de traerme la comida, por lo que no hubo necesidad.**

\- **Ay Hinata** – negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

Luego de salir de aquel sitio, pasaron junto a la habitación donde Hinata y Naruto comieron los platillos del rubio, por lo que de nuevo un sonrojo se dejó escapar de las mejillas pálidas de la ojiluna. A Sasuke no le fue indiferente esto, por lo que, luego de llevarse el pico de la botella de leche a la boca y limpiarse, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

\- **Y… ¿sientes algo por Naruto?** – el corazón de Hinata pareció detenerse al oír aquellas palabras, y roja como un tomate no se movió por un momento, es más, quedó tan estática que la mano que llevaba a su boca una verde uva se quedó congelada, y ella con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

\- **¿Qué—que?** – giró a verlo a los ojos.

\- **Que si sientes algo por Naruto**

\- **¿Por qué me preguntas eso?** – rápidamente se puso a la defensiva.

\- **Es solo una pregunta, responde** – se cruzó de brazos.

\- **Él es solo un… solo es un amigo** – balbuceó de manera casi inentendible - **¿Por qué? ¿acaso te ha dicho algo? –**

\- **¿Qué clase de amigo?** – su rostro no cambió de gesto.

\- **¿Cómo que qué clase de amigo? ¿acaso existen diferentes clases de amigos?**

\- **¿entones dirías que un amigo como tú y yo?**

\- **¿nosotros?** – el gesto que hizo Hinata no pudo ser pasado por alto por el Uchiha, a quien le pareció gracioso a la vez que doloroso.

\- **¿entonces no consideras que somos amigos?**

\- **Yo no he dicho eso…** \- se puso nerviosa –

\- **Entonces no lo somos** – se puso serio.

\- **Deja de poner palabras en mi boca** – elevó las manos.

\- **En fin, así que son solo amigos –** giró a otro lado pero aún la miraba de reojo – **es una lástima que él no piense eso…**

\- **¿Qué?** – se acercó a él alterada - **¿acaso te dijo algo? ¿por qué dices eso?**

\- **Bueno, está más que claro que el piensa de manera diferente y te ve más allá que solo una amiga, vamos, debes conocer de Naruto hasta estas alturas.**

Sin embargo las palabras del Uchiha parecieron no tener el efecto que él esperaba, por el contrario solo pudo reconocer a una Hinata con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, algo ida y con mirada boba. Como enamorada. Patético. Odió haberle confesado eso, y odió que todo eso le haga sentir el idiota de su amigo. Debió mantener la boca cerrada, solo arruinó aún más su noche.

\- **¿En serio así me considera?** – sonrió estúpidamente.

\- **Mmmm** … - la miró con cierto desprecio **– como sea, son solo amigos, cerremos el tema** – se puso de pie hostigado tratando de cambiar de tema.

Se dirigieron a la zona central de la cocina, donde los cocineros principales preparaban los platillos que iban a la familia real y tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas donde se servía la comida. Hinata llevaba su fuente de uvas frescas y Sasuke una de fresas. Aquella sonrisa soñadora imaginando mil cosas no se iba del rostro de Hinata y Sasuke ya se estaba sintiendo incómodo y solo.

\- **Y bien, háblame de algo, hoy te vi hablando con Ino –** la peliazul quedó mirándolo un breve momento, como pensando.

\- **Sí, me dijo que eres un buen repostero –** sonrió al recordar sus palabras.

\- **A Ino le gusta hablar de más, no le hagas caso y cuéntame algo.**

\- **No, creo que todos en este castillo saben mucho de mí, pero yo no sé casi nada de ti –** Sasuke elevó una ceja.

\- **¿Qué pretendes?**

\- **Quiero que me cuentes algo de ti** – sonrió curiosa.

\- **No creo que mi vida te parezca interesante** – se llevó una fresa a la boca.

\- **Pues a mí me parece muy interesante** – reveló haciendo que él sonriera de costado. Llevó su mano a la fuente de uvas de la ojiluna, y sin pedir nada se quita un poco del racimo - ¡ **oye**! – le reclamó haciéndolo reír, y para desquitarse hizo lo mismo y robo unas cuantas fresas.

\- **De acuerdo.**

\- **¿eh?**

\- **¿Qué quieres que te cuente?**

\- **Déjame ver** – se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como gesto pensativo pareciéndole gracioso al pelinegro – **háblame de Ino.**

\- **¿Ino? –** preguntó extrañado.

\- **Sí, he visto que son grandes amigos, cuéntame cómo se hicieron.**

\- **¿y porque te interesa saberlo?**

\- **Tengo curiosidad** – aceptó dándole una sonrisa, una tan simple pero poderosa para ponerle levemente nervioso.

\- **Eres muy curiosita** – le sonrió sincero **– de acuerdo.**

\- **Bien** – aplaudió emocionada, acomodándose.

\- **Ino y yo somos amigos hace unos… -** se rascó la cabeza pensativo - **¿5 o 6 años?** – se preguntó a su mismo **– en fin nos hicimos muy amigos y pues aun lo somos, fin de la historia.**

\- **No pues, debes contarme más, la versión extendida.**

\- **¿La versión extendida?**

\- **Si, por ejemplo como es que terminó en tu… tu…** \- no pudo seguir de la vergüenza.

\- **¿Mi harem?** – Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse – **para ser tan tímida eres bastante preguntona Hyuga –** esta apartó la mirada, solo regresándola al sentir la cálida mano del Uchiha rozar delicadamente su mejilla. Aquella la puso aún más sonrojada **– de acuerdo –** le sonrió tiernamente, regresando a su posición levemente más lejana.

\- **Bien** – carraspeó recuperando la compostura.

\- **Ino pasó una adolescencia muy dura, con la muerte de sus padres. Su padre fue un importante soldado del fuego, destacando en la época en que recién se formaba este reino y siendo amado por muchos de los ciudadanos, al igual que mi padre. Yo e aquella época la conocía de lejos, en las ceremonias iba acompañada de su madre y siempre me pareció curioso la facilidad que tenía de hablar con otros y hacerse rápidamente su amiga. Ella es tres años mayor.**

\- **Oh… ¿en serio? No lo había notado.**

\- **Pues eres mala observando** – ambos sonrieron – **como sea en una batalla por liberar a mi reino del reino de la niebla, su padre murió trágicamente, no se sabe muy bien los acontecimientos que siguieron a ello pero todos apuntan a que hubo un infiltrado, quien ingresó a la casa de la familia Yamanaka y asesinó también a su madre, dejándola solo a ella viva. Ella se salvó porque es anoche durmió en casa de una amiga cercana.**

\- **Eso es terrible –**

\- **Lo es, imagina como debió hacerse sentido al regresar y ver aquella escena. Ino no tenía donde a quien acudir ahora, estaba ella sola con solo 13 años asustada, fue criada para ser una doncella y eso es lo que era, una asustada doncella. Mi padre llegó a la mansión Yamanaka y la encontró en una esquina protegiendo su cuerpo, agarrada de sus rodillas temblando de miedo, junto al cadáver de su progenitora y no lo dudó cuando la llevó al palacio para que coma.**

\- **Eso fue bastante considerado.**

\- **Sí, mi padre suele serlo** – agregó – **la cosa es que mi madre, encariñada siempre y no pudiendo controlar sus impulsos maternales decidió acogerla, ya que no tenía con quien vivir y era aún muy joven para administrar su propia casa, por lo que la convirtió en una doncella de la corte libre de vivir en este palacio.**

\- **Mikoto es una persona muy generosa, es una linda persona –**

\- **Sí, mi madre es la persona más bondadosa de este mundo –** sonrió con ternura **– mi madre la acogió como una hija y llegó a quererla tanto, y así Ino vivó tranquila en este palacio, donde poco a poco se acercó a mí y yo tampoco pude resistir al encanto amiguero de Ino, es algo… es inevitable, tú la conoces y ya solo deseas ser su amigo** – una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Sasuke al recordar todas sus anécdotas con la rubia y a Hinata le pareció realmente tierno. Aquel lado humano de Sasuke al pensar en su amiga **– Ino pasó mucho tiempo de felicidad hasta que tristemente tuvo que enamorarse.**

\- **¿enamorarse? –** frunció el ceño.

\- **Si, perdidamente.**

\- **Vaya… ¿Qué edad tenía?**

\- **Creo que quince. Si lo analizas bien no es una mala edad para hacerlo, y ella lo sabía. Se enamoró perdidamente de quien no merecía y al separarse solo le dejó dolor y sufrimiento.**

\- **Podre, debe ser triste amar y no ser correspondido.**

\- **No, el si le correspondió que es lo peor, le correspondió y luego la dejó, o algo parecido.**

\- **Entonces eso es peor.**

\- **Mucho, ella estaba tan mal que hasta pensó en suicidarse.**

\- **No lo puedo creer** – se llevó las manos a la boca - **¿Ino? ¿la siempre risueña Ino?**

\- **Para que veas que el amor es algo bastante peligroso…**

\- **Por los dioses…**

\- **Mi madre decidió actuar de inmediato, en esa época Ino ya no vivía en el palacio por lo que Mikoto decidió traerla de vuelta y eso la obligaba a desposarse con algún hombre. Ino estaba tan dolida para pensar en eso por lo que le rogó a mi madre que no lo permitiera, y luego de hablarlo decidió unirse a mi harem para mantener su condición de no casable nunca.**

\- **Eso fue algo extremo.**

\- **Sí, pero Ino estaba mal de la cabeza que para ella eso era lo mejor, y yo solo trataba de apoyarla ya que sentía que nadie más lo hacía y no quería perder su confianza. Por supuesto que aquello no fue aceptado por mi madre pero ante su insistencia, y luego de hablarlo conmigo finalmente aceptó y así es como formó parte, pero claro, nunca sucedió nada entre nosotros porque ambos sabemos que no lo hicimos por eso. Ino se abrió más a mí y se desfogó cada noche, y yo intentaba aconsejarla, hacerle que regrese a ser la misma, que no esté tan callada, tan deprimida, y aunque me costó bastante al cabo de un tiempo lo logramos, Ino recuperó su bella sonrisa y volvió a abrirse al mundo, aunque nunca quiso dejar el harem aun deseando no casarse.**

\- **Es una historia bastante profunda, no tenía ni idea ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, Ino es…**

\- **Ino puede ser un poco loca a veces, aunque bueno aceptemos que bastante** –ambos rieron – **puede ser irritable, molestosa, de todo, pero siempre alegre, y aunque hice de todo aún sé que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para que mantenga esa sonrisa, ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, es como mi hermana y ella sabe que siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesite**.

Luego de que el Uchiha callara Hinata estaba completamente muda, no sabía muy bien que decir ante aquellas tan hermosas palabras, solo sabía que debía aceptar que Sasuke, a esas horas de la madrugada y algo picado era completamente distinto. Y eso le gustaba.

Hinata quedó tan callada que inquietó a Sasuke, por lo que tuvo que dar la iniciativa.

\- **Muy bien ya te conté algo privado mío y completamente nuevo, así que es tu turno de contarme algo** – Hinata miró hacia las ventanas y al ver la oscuridad entristeció levemente.

\- **De acuerdo** – se acomodó en su asiento **– hay algo que puedo contarte. Ya es más de medianoche…**

\- **Si, ¿y…? –** elevó una ceja esperando que dijera algo.

\- **Es un nuevo día prácticamente.**

\- **¿deseas irte? –** se sintió algo frustrado.

\- **No, es solo que… un día como hoy, quiero decir en esta fecha se celebra algo.**

\- **¿Qué cosa?**

\- **El cumpleaños de mi madre… -** Hinata bajó la mirada al sentir una gran tristeza, como cada vez que pensaba en ella y Sasuke se sintió mal por ello. Unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarle fueron contenidas y solo optó por pasar una mano por su espalda.

\- **Cuantos hubiera cumplido** – Hinata elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, y, haciendo sus cálculos en la mente finalmente respondió con una risa.

\- **No lo sé realmente** – aquella respuesta hizo que el muchacho se riera de igual forma, era tan ocurrente.

\- **Cuéntame algo de ella, ¿o deseas que cambiemos de tema?**

\- **No, está bien, aunque sinceramente no recuerdo mucho.**

\- **¿Qué edad tenías cuando falleció? –** de inmediato al soltar aquello se sintió un idiota, se supone que debía tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, no peor.

\- **Cuatro años** – ella pareció no importarle.

\- **Lo siento…**

\- **Está bien, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, es solo que… es solo que me frustra recordar tan poco** – aceptó enojándose consigo misma.

\- **Tranquila es normal, cuando pasó eras muy pequeña.**

\- **Lo sé, pero igual me frustra…** \- Sasuke quedó pensativo viendo la manera de revertir las cosas, de al menos poder hacer algo para que Hinata volviera a ser feliz aquella noche, por lo que, poniéndose de pie se le ocurrió una idea.

\- **Sabes, Ino tenía razón en lo que dijo…**

\- **¿en qué?**

\- **Que soy un buen repostero –**

\- **¿en serio? –** se puso de pie para seguirle la corriente.

\- **Si, en eso podemos decir que le gano a Naruto** – aceptó orgullo, aunque algo innecesario para la ojiluna – **vamos, preparemos un pastel.**

\- **¿Qué? –** de seguro se estaba volviendo loco o el alcohol se le subió a la cabeza, ¿un pastel? ¿a esas horas? – **pero... ¿no es muy tarde?**

\- **Vamos, ambos tenemos cosas tristes que celebrar, cerremos con broche de oro estos recuerdos con un delicioso pastel.**

\- **¿y tú que tienes que celebrar?**

\- **Algo que digamos marcó mi vida…** \- respondió caminando en dirección a la puerta – **vamos, hay que hacerlo.**

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la alacena para recolectar los ingredientes del pastel que ambos eligieron sería de moras, pues abundaban en aquella época y era algo nuevo para la ojiluna.

De regreso a la estancia principal Hinata se sentó a un lado viendo como Sasuke desplegaba todos los ingredientes en silencio, hasta que este quedó mirándola extrañado.

\- **¿Qué haces ahí? –**

\- **Quiero ver como lo haces.**

\- **¿y quién dice que solo mirarás?** – sonrió de costado.

\- **Oh no…** \- se excusó de pronto – **yo nunca he preparado una tarta créeme que no quiero malograrla.**

\- **Si y por eso mismo hoy aprenderás con tus propias manos, ven que yo te enseño.**

Con cierta duda Hinata se puso de pie pero atraída por la curiosidad de hacer su primer pastel aceptó aquello.

\- **Bien, empezaremos por separar las claras de las yemas.**

\- **De acuerdo** – lo miró como si de un maestro se tratara.

\- **Bien, pero primero te recomiendo atarte el cabello –**

\- **Oh…** \- Hinata obedeció pero se dio cuenta que no traía un moño para poder hacerlo, por lo que Sasuke, luego de sacar un pedazo de cuero de su pantalón se lo ofreció –

Hinata ya se había acomodado el cabello pero no supo cómo colocarse la tira, hasta sorprenderse al sentir a Sasuke tras de ella dispuesto a ayudarla. Con sumo cuidado tomó su fino y azulado cabello y ató la larga tira de cuerpo alrededor de este, tan firme que pudo mantenerlo quieto en lo alto. Hinata volteó levemente a observarlo y este, detrás de ella se vio tentado a agacharse. Un incómodo y tenso momento se vivó en la estancia, hasta que finalmente tomando impulso decidió separase de ella, quien agradeció aquello.

\- **Bien como te decía, primero separemos las claras de las yemas, yo te daré el ejemplo.**

El pelinegro tomó dos recipientes limpios y los colocó delante de el, y luego de dar un leve golpe a uno de los huevos, con una gran habilidad empezó a pasar de mano en mano – o de cascarón en cascarón – su contenido mientras caía a uno de los recipientes el cristalino y viscoso líquido, hasta finalmente quedarse solo con la yema, la cual introdujo en otro el otro depósito.

\- **¿lo captaste?**

\- **Vaya, eso fue asombroso.**

\- **Te asombras por todo –** rió

\- **Bueno, al menos de lo que no conozco.**

\- **Bien ahora hazlo tú y yo te veo** – le alcanzó un nuevo huevo.

\- **De acuerdo** –dudó por un breve segundo que debía hacer hasta que lo llevó al borde de la encimera, lugar donde Sasuke también golpeó su huevo para poder separarlo. Sin embargo el golpe que hizo Hinata fue tan fuerte que el huevo se quebró y todo su contenido se derramó en su mano y en el suelo – **¡rayos! –** se agachó rápidamente a recoger su desastre – **maldición, te dije que no era buena –**

\- **De acuerdo, déjalo –** rió el Uchiha al ver su gesto preocupado – **está bien hazlo de nuevo –** se agachó a detenerla – **deja eso.**

\- **Lo siento tanto, no quise desperdiciar un huevo.**

\- **Tranquila, hay muchos más, vamos prueba con otro** – Hinata lo miró dudando si debía o no continuar, y luego de dar un gran respiro de nuevo hizo caso.

\- **De acuerdo –**

\- **Bien pero esta vez debes controlar la fuerza, recuerda que solo queremos partirlo un poco, no destrozarlo** – ambos sonrieron.

\- **Aquí voy** – dio un nuevo golpe esta vez más controlado y, para satisfacción de ella y autosuperación el huevo se partió lo justo – **¡lo hice!** – lo elevó orgullosa.

\- **Si ahora rápido sepáralo antes que se derrame todo.**

\- **Rayos** – con mucha torpeza trató de hacerlo pero el contenido empezó a caer por sus manos haciendo que fracase de nuevo – **no puedo**

\- **Tranquila –** entonces se colocó detrás de ella y, sosteniendo sus manos cual instructor la guió para que pudiera aprender a pasar de mano en mano sin temblar tanto y así no mezclar el contenido. Pero Hinata ya no prestaba atención a lo que tenía en las manos y él ya había ralentizado todo. Sin que su cerebro lo ordenara los dedos anulares de ambas manos acariciaron levemente la delicada piel de las manos de Hinata, mientras ambos se miraban intensos. Fue solo cuando Hinata sonrió que la yema caía a sus manos que reaccionó y devolvió la vista en lo que hacía **– listo** – tragó saliva el chico – **ya lo tienes, has separado tu propio huevo, felicidades.**

\- **Si, lo hice** – le sonrió esta vez ambos tensos.

El tiempo pasó y el Uchiha le fue enseñando paso por paso los demás procedimientos, algunos hechos por él mismo y otros por la ojiluna. El ambiente poco a poco fue aligerándose y ambos de nuevo entraron en confianza. Cuando finalmente vaciaron toda la masa aun cruda en el recipiente final, y que Sasuke previamente haya encendido el fuego, la colocaron en el horno y esperaron a que se hiciera. Estaría en menos de media hora.

\- **¿y quedará rico?** – preguntó Hinata mientras lo veía limpiarse las manos.

\- **Claro, Ino ya lo dijo, soy el mejor en esto** – alardeó orgulloso.

\- **Es usted un fanfarrón príncipe Uchicha** – ambos rieron.

\- **Mientras preparemos la crema que le pondremos encima.**

\- **¿Llevará crema? -**

\- **Claro, sino no sería un pastel completo.**

\- **De acuerdo –** sonrió divertida. Pero todo era un desastre en la cocina, especialmente gracias a ella por lo que se dispuso a limpiar, siendo detenida por Sasuke.

\- **¿Qué crees que haces?**

\- **No podemos seguir con esto tan sucio.**

\- **Descuida, déjame hacerlo.**

\- **No tranquilo, ya estoy acostumbrada** – aquellas palabras confundieron al Uchiha.

\- **¿acostumbrada?**

\- **Si, recuerda que viví un tiempo en el convento de las hermanas de los dioses, ahí mi labor era limpiar la cocina. Soy casi una experta.**

\- **Eso lo juzgaré yo mismo.**

En breve Hinata se dispuso a dejar todo limpio bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha, quien al terminar su quehacer la miró sorprendido.

\- **Me sorprendes princesita.**

\- **Hay muy poco que sabes de mí, principito.**

\- **Sería un honor que me cuentes más.**

\- **¿Contarte más de mí?** – dijo mientras enjuagaba un trapo para dejarlo en su sitio.

\- **Si, cuéntame algo sorprendente que no crea que sepas.**

\- **Ummm déjame ver… -** se colocó de nuevo a su costado – **puedo pararme de puntas.**

\- **¿de puntas?** – elevó una ceja.

\- **Si, solo mira** – entonces la ojiluna alzó un poco su vestido para que se vea a perfección la parte inferior de sus piernas y poco a poco empezó a elevarse, quedando parada únicamente de las puntas.

\- **Asombroso** – aceptó Sasuke al ser la primera vez que veía algo como eso **\- ¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?**

\- **Nadie** – esta vez ella fue la orgullosa.

\- **¿nadie?**

\- **Exacto, lo aprendí sola.**

\- **Eso es aún más impresionante.**

Los minutos pasaron y Hinata y Sasuke empezaron a hacer la crema que cubriría el pastel, mientras seguían hablando de la vida de Hinata. Sasuke preguntó qué pasaría con ella después de la guerra, dándose cuenta que era un tema que la ponía triste por lo que maldijo por dentro, pero Hinata respondió que su todo salía bien, regresaría a su reino y las cosas volverían a la normalidad. A Sasuke le intrigó si es que ella decidiera quedarse en el fuego pero ella rápidamente lo negó diciendo que era la futura reina y debía volver con su gente. Entonces desviaron el tema a hablar de Hanabi y que pasará con ella si regresa.

\- **Por supuesto que ella volverá conmigo a casa, eso no hay que dudarlo.**

\- **Es una pena, estarías separando a una pareja.**

\- **¿una pareja?** – dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

\- **Ahora me vas a decir que no te has fijado el modo en que la mira Gaara.**

\- **¿Gaara de la Arena?**

\- **Si, son muy amigos, bastante cercanos diría, los veo todos los días juntos por ahí deambulando y para juzgar la cara de bobos de ambos es porque algo se traen, y con eso también hablo por tu hermana.**

\- **No me lo puedo creer** – analizó las cosas **– ella sabe que no es correcto.**

\- **Pues si lo sabe o no, no lo ha podido evitar, de hecho es bastante obvio para todos, es increíble que tú no lo sepas.**

\- **Si… creo que no le presté mucha atención últimamente –** aceptó sintiéndose mal por ello.

\- **Como sea… tal vez algo como eso te haga cambiar de opinión –** la cuchara que Hinata sostenía cayó al suelo y ambos se agacharon a recogerla, y mientras levantaron ambos quedaron tan pegados que Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente atraído – **o quien sabe tal vez seas tú quien encuentre el amor y quieras quedarte…** \- el momento era ese, y Sasuke sabía bien que ya no podía contenerse, tenía unas irrefrenables ganas de besarla, besarla intensamente y descubrir por su mismo y dar razón a su conciencia que lo que sentía por Hinata era demasiado fuerte para no darle la debida importancia. Y Hinata, ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía bien que estaba haciendo pero se sentía a gusto, de alguna manera no le fue incómoda esa gran cercanía. La mano de Sasuke subió por su rostro y tomó su mejilla, haciendo que Hinata observara su mano algo perdida, y mientras sentía que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear Sasuke poco a poco fue bajando para quedar a su altura, a la altura de sus labios.

De pronto un inmenso olor inundó la habitación haciendo que Hinata se apartara.

\- **¿no hueles a humo?** – dijo nerviosa observando a Sasuke, quien la miraba perplejo hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

\- **No puede ser, ¡demonios! –** corrió hacia el horno – **maldita sea** – agitó en el aire su mano que acababa de quemarse por la desesperación de sacar de adentro el pastel que habían metido. Sin embargo había pasado tanto tiempo adentro que en lugar de tener un color algo rojizo, estaba negro.

\- **Vaya…** \- miró con incredulidad la obra de arte – **sí que eres el mejor de todos…**

\- **Juro que nunca antes me había pasado esto, debí haber controlado mal el tiempo…** \- y tenía razón, toda la preparación había sido correcta, el error del Uchiha fue perderse tanto en Hinata que no se dio cuenta que el pastel estuvo listo hace bastante tiempo – **con un demonio** – lo empujó frustrado.

\- **Está bien tranquilo** – tomó una cuchara.

\- **¿Qué haces?, está caliente, cuidado**

\- **Si, como lo imaginaba** – dijo luego de abrir un espacio con ayuda del utensilio – **solo se ha quemado lo de afuera, estoy segura que por dentro aún está delicioso, debemos sacar la cubierta y dejar que enfríe un poco, luego lo cubriremos de la crema y aquí no pasó nada.**

\- **Es cierto –** analizó bien sus palabras Sasuke – **muy bien dicho, vaya veo que te estas convirtiendo en una experta repostera.**

\- **Es porque tengo un buen maestro** – sonrió viéndolo.

La tensión de nuevo poco a poco desapareció y cuando al fin pudo aclimatarse, ambos degustaron de su creación mientras seguían hablando de la vida, sin embargo no pudo escapar de su cabeza, en especial de la de Sasuke que hace poco él estuvo a punto de besarla.

* * *

A lo lejos se oía el cantar del primer gallo que despertaba en los corrales del palacio, aun ni siquiera se aclaraba todo pero aquel hombre ya había llegado al castillo del reino del Fuego, enviado desde la Hoja portando en su mano derecha un importante sobre con una nota, una impactante noticia.

.

.

.

Holaaa amiguillos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste mucho :3 lo escribí con amor. La semana pasada fue mi cumpleaños así que me tomé un breve descanso. Espero que les vaya bien en todo y cuídense, saludos :D


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: La más bella

Cuatro intensos meses transcurrieron desde la última vez que Hinata y Sasuke estuvieron así de juntos, y aquellas noches, o lo que quedaba de ellas antes de ir a dormir no pudieron conciliar el sueño meditando en lo que había ocurrido con ambos en aquella cocina, tal vez cosas simples e inocentes que para al menos uno de ellos tenían mucho valor. Fugaku hizo una campaña militar en la frontera este y pidió a su hijo que lo acompañara, para que luego regresara únicamente el padre. Es por ese motivo que la ojiluna no tuvo más citas con el rubio ya que iba acompañando a Sasuke, ni tampoco encuentros con el pelinegro.

Aquella mañana había despertado motivada ya que se anunció una semana antes la llegada de la princesa de la Arena, Temari, una de sus mejores amigas. Recordó los grandes momentos que pasó con ella desde que eran niñas en la Hoja, junto a sus damas. Una estocada punzó en su corazón al recordarlas, sobre todo a Natsu, su querida amiga.

La llegada no se hizo esperar y ni bien amaneció el carruaje que transportaba a la única princesa del reino vecino llegó, no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel sitio pero para Temari era un alivio saber que Hinata estuviera ahí. Una vez llegó a la entrada principal la buscó con la mirada y ahí la encontró, parada con una amplia sonrisa junto a los reyes.

Se organizó un desayuno de bienvenida, pomposo, lujoso, con muchos animales muertos ya que con Temari también llegaban importantes Lords del reino de la Arena para discutir temas políticos y sobretodo de guerra. Pero eso era lo último que le importaba a Hinata en ese momento, sentía que tenía tanto que hablar con su amiga y no esperaba el momento para poder al fin estar a solas.

* * *

Antes de almorzar les organizaron un aperitivo al aire libre, la primavera ya estaba presente en el reino y aunque no era tan acentuada, al menos el aire que corría no obligaba a temblar de frío. De todos modos Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada. Solo estaban Hinata y Temari y algunas criadas, Ino llegaría después del mediodía junto a los demás chicos.

\- **No puedo creer que lleves tanto tiempo aquí, debió ser duro en un inicio** – la rubia de las dos princesas se llevó a la boca el té de mediodía que tenía en sus manos. No era tradicional para su tierra, donde todo lo que tocaba era caliente, así que realmente podía disfrutarlo en el Fuego.

\- **Créeme que si, en mi vida hubiera imagina terminar tan lejos.**

\- **¿Y cómo te ha tratado la vida? Me he enterado que estuviste saliendo con un chico.**

\- **¡¿Qué?! –** las mejillas de Hinata rápidamente enrojecieron - **¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dijo eso?** – se mordió el labio inferior. Sí que corrían las noticias.

\- **Entonces es cierto** – elevó la ceja izquierda – **por ahí han hablado de ello, simples rumores.**

\- **No es que este saliendo con un chico en sí, solo somos amigos.**

\- **¿y él te considera su amigo?**

\- **Claro que sí, así que no deberías hacer caso a esos rumores.**

\- **Pero están ahí, y corren Hinata y he querido que lo sepas porque quiero saber que entiendes tu posición** – por el gesto serio de la rubia Hinata entendió que no era el momento indicado para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y que lamentablemente no era con quien debía compartirlos.

\- **¿mi posición?** – perdió el aliento y sintió que su voz poco a poco era intimidada por la de la princesa de la Arena.

\- **¿acaso él sabe que estás comprometida?** \- al oír aquello Hinata enmudeció, haciendo que Temari mirara a otro lado negando con la cabeza - **Si, como lo imaginé…**

\- **No son así las cosas Tem…** \- trató de defenderse

\- **La gente habla y sabe que sales con alguien, y encima con quién… -** se llevó una mano a la cien – **y en la Hoja saben que estás comprometida a tu primo Neji, desde tu nacimiento** – enfatizó aquello último - **espero de verdad que sepas lo que esto implica y que le des la importancia necesaria. Este no es un viaje de placer Hinata ni pienses que lo que suceda aquí se quedará aquí. Eres una princesa, ambas lo somos y debemos cuidar nuestra imagen, el futuro de tu reino estará pronto en tus manos…**

Hinata no supo que contestarle, tenía razón en todo y era muy tonta al despertar sentimientos por otro chico que no perteneciera a su reino, demasiado tonta. Apartó la mirada y quedó viendo sus dedos jugar nerviosamente entre ellos sobre su falda. Temari suavizó su mirada entonces, y se volvió a llevar a la boca otro trago del té del Fuego. Ambas en completo silencio.

\- **Sabes que solo trato de protegerte… -** colocó una mano sobre la de ella en señal de afecto. Hinata elevó la vista y luego de mirarla un instante le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Todo en ella era un desastre de pensamientos. Finalmente dio un largo suspiro.

\- **Lo sé…**

\- **Y entonces…** \- volvió a sonreír para alegrar un poco a su amiga – **¿qué tal se ha portado contigo?**

\- **¿eh? –**

\- **Ya sabes** – le mostro sus dientes – **aquel famoso "chico" –** enfatizó las comillas con sus dedos.

\- **Oh…. –** ambas rieron – **bien…**

\- **Pues es un milagro, la única faceta que conozco de él es la de un príncipe mujeriego.**

\- **¿Cómo?** \- ¿acaso está hablando de…?

\- **Si, Sasuke solía tener esa familla, me alegro que la haya dejado** – la ojiluna abrió los labios levemente a punto de decir algo, pero sus palabras se detuvieron para meditarlas un poco. Temari entonces pensaba que estaba saliendo con Sasuke en lugar de Naruto, y eso significaba que aquel era el rumor que se estaba corriendo. Era una idea descabellada, pero no lo suficiente para corregirla, de todos modos quien mejor que un príncipe para ser su "saliente".

\- **Si el… él ha cambiado…** \- tartamudeó tejiendo sus mentiras.

\- **¿en qué aspecto? Cuéntame** – ahora Temari era quien se veía bastante interesada y hablar de ello ponía ciertamente incómoda a Hinata, por lo que de forma lista trató de cambiar de tema.

\- **¿en qué aspecto? Pues en… pues en muchos ciertamente** – tartamudeó - **¿pero qué importa ya eso?** – rió nerviosa - **Mejor háblame de ti, ¿cuáles son tus propósitos? ¿para qué has venido?** – la abrupta forma en que cada palabra salió de la boca de Hinata hizo que Temari la mirara realmente extraña, pero tratándose de Hinata no tenía que sorprenderse.

\- **De… acuerdo** – respondió lentamente **– en realidad es por Gaara.**

\- **Claro, Gaara –**

\- **Sí, yo hace tiempo que no lo veo y aunque es molesto decir que lo extraño pues sí, es mi hermanito y deseo verlo.**

\- **Te sorprenderás de saber que Gaara tiene toda una historia en este reino**

\- **¿en serio? Ya me muero por oírla** – sonrió, como cada vez que hablaba de su hermano, eso y la constante preocupación por su vida sedimentaria.

Justo en ese momento, detrás de ellas a lo lejos por uno de los jardines aledaños pasó el mencionado, relajado, motivado y conversando con la mujer que le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que la veía, y claro que era Hanabi. Él no había viajado con Sasuke ni Naruto por haber recibido la misión de quedarse con miembros de la guardia por si ocurre algo malo. Y ahí estaba, como si fuera un simple chico conversando con la mujer que quería, aún sin saber que ahí estaba su hermana.

Al verlos Hinata sonrió como boba, las últimos veces había visto de cerca todas las emociones que aquel pelirrojo despertaba en su pequeña hermana y la había molestado a tal punto que finalmente había conseguido que se lo confesara, que dijera lo interesada que estaba en Gaara. Al menos eso la mantenía ocupada.

\- **Gaara está enamorado** – se atrevió a confesar de manera inocente. Temari, quien tomaba té casi se atraganta y luego de mirar fijamente a Hinata rió pensando que era un chiste. Ese sentimiento jamás lo imaginaría en su hermano.

\- **¿Gaara? ¿Es una broma?** – rió más alto.

\- **Claro que no –** prosiguió tratando de hacerle entender **– no es broma.**

\- **No me digas, ¿y quién es la afortunada?** – se burló tomando todo sin seriedad.

\- **Mi hermana** – respondió orgullosa y al mismo tiempo en que decía aquello señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la pareja de jóvenes, Temari ya un poco extrañada arrugando el entrecejo pero sin aun perder la risa burlona volteó lentamente a ver, para darse con la sorpresa de ver a su hermano de la mano de la castaña. Y su sonrisa de inmediato desapareció.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó y Temari había permanecido más callada que de costumbre, ni siquiera la presencia de Ino en la mesa pudo quitarle su notorio descontento.

\- **¿y dime como van las cosas por tu reino?** – dijo la rubia de ojos celestes mientras cortaba con su cuchillo un pedazo de carne **– he oído que pronto se casará Kankuro.**

\- **Así es, ya es momento de sentar cabeza –** respondió sin mirarla.

\- **Y supongo que, conociendo a tu padre, el pobre ni siquiera conoce a su futura esposa.**

\- **Kankuro sabe cuál es su lugar en este mundo, debe servir a su reino y la mejor forma de ganar esta guerra y las que se avecinan es uniendo nuestra familia con la más poderosa del occidente. Está feliz con la noticia.**

\- **Vaya… -** desvió los ojos sin saber que responder. Hinata, que permanecía callada procesaba cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Temari. Ese tipo de conversaciones eran naturales en personas de su rango, que sabían bien de sus funciones, sin embargo notaba que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga ya que era esta misma quien en el pasado le hacía ver si algún caballero le parecía atractivo, pero la Temari que ahora tenía enfrente parecía enfocada en el propósito por el cual vino a este mundo y eso le apenaba. Había madurado.

\- **Disculpen la demora** – todas giraron hacia la entrada donde la menuda figura de la menor de los Hyuga hacia su entrada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una sonrisa en la cara, como la que llevaba los últimos meses, una sonrisa de enamorada **– me hice un poco tarde.**

La castaña tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre junto a su hermana y prosiguieron hablando, pero fue esta vez Temario quien nunca más abrió la boca, solo analizó en silencio a la chica.

Cuando Hinata terminó de almorzar se puso de pie y se disculpó alegando que tenía que ir a un sitio, y tras una leve señal con Mikoto se marchó. Tenía una cita con Kurenai.

* * *

Los últimos meses Hinata había progresado considerablemente en el control de sus visiones al punto de no sentir absolutamente nada cuando llegaban, ni sentir malestar cuando culminaban. El único problema era el reconocimiento del tiempo, y aunque había atinado a unas cuantas aún tenía mucho que entrenar.

\- **Llegas tarde** – la voz de la sacerdotisa se oyó tras una puerta hasta que hizo su aparición, viendo a Hinata ya sentada en el petate junto al fuego.

\- **Lo siento, una amiga llegó al palacio y me distraje conversando.**

\- **Temari de la Arena, si la vi** – confesó **– sin embargo no debes distraerte nunca de tus responsabilidades, eres portadora del Byakugan, tal vez la única en este mundo y con las visiones que tienes eres capaz de cambiar el mundo, ya lo hemos hablado, debes tomarlo con mayor seriedad esto al menos hasta que puedas controlarlo por completo.**

\- **Si, ya lo sé… -** contestó de mala gana.

\- **Entonces concéntrate y pon la mente en blanco** – la mujer lanzó unos polvos estimulantes a las llamas y estas incrementaron su tamaño, sin asustar a Hinata que ya estaba acostumbrada y entonces, la ojiluna cerró los ojos esperando una nueva visión.

 _El viento ingresó por las amplias ventanas, que permanecían abiertas y nunca se cerraban por el cálido clima del reino. Por los pasillos los pequeños pasos de Hinata se oían mientras corría y reía escapando de su primo en un juego. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la cuarta planta, lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones reales y sin pensarlo demasiado ingresó a la única que tenía la puerta abierta, la de sus padres._

 _Entonces se paró al verlo, su padre se hallaba de espaldas con la cabeza levemente agachada y sosteniendo entre sus manos una corona. Pero no era su corona._

\- _¿Hinata? – volteó a mirarla cuando la oyó entrar – pasa._

 _Con leve timidez la pequeña de 6 años se colocó junto a su padre y admiraron juntos la diademas de piedras preciosas. Era una belleza a la vista, y solo una persona en el reino se la había merecido. Hinata estiró sus manitas y trató de cogerla, al darse cuenta de esto su padre rápidamente se la apartó sorprendiéndola, pero arrepintiéndose en el acto. Al ver su gesto de desconcierto sonrió afectuoso._

\- _¿te gusta? – se la entregó entonces._

\- _Sí, es muy bonita – dijo pasando sus dedos por la gema plateada que tenía incrustada en uno de los costados._

\- _Ella se veía bonita con esto puesto, más bien dicho, la corona se veía bonito gracias a ella – Hinata en su corta edad lo único que pudo hacer era mirar el rostro acongojado de su padre, que al parecer aún no había podido superar la partida de su esposa, porque realmente la amaba. Hinata en su inocencia queriendo que su padre sonriera de nuevo llevó sus delicadas manos a su rostro haciendo que su padre se sorprenda – sabes – la colocó en su regazo – esta corona no serpa tan bonita como su próxima portadora – y entonces, tomándola con sumo cuidado la colocó en la cabeza despeinada de su hija y admirando el resultado. La niña era la viva imagen de su madre – serás tan hermosa como ella._

 _Hinata solo sonrió y giro hacia el espejo para verse, divertida como la niña que era, sin tanta seriedad como lo veía su padre. En ese momento tímidamente se apareció por la puerta Neji, y luego de que Hiashi volviera a dejar la diadema en su sitio, Hinata corrió para seguir jugando, mientras su padre recordaba el triste destino que había destinado para su hija y se lamentaba._

Hinata abrió los ojos y Kurenai ya se encontraba delante suyo esperado que le contara lo que había visto.

\- **Solo fue un recuerdo de mi infancia** – dijo sin mucha emoción, últimamente solo ese tipo de cosas veía sin entender bien el motivo.

\- **¿solo un recuerdo?** – arrugó en entrecejo – **pero que pudiste ver, algo importante.**

\- **Nada interesante de hecho** – aceptó.

\- **El byakugan no te muestra solo recuerdos, debe haber algo verdaderamente importante ahí para que tengas tantas visiones de tu pasado Hinata, haz un esfuerzo e interprétalo, busca algo una señal oculta.**

\- **Pero ya te dije que solo es un recuerdo de niña, no tiene demasiada relevancia** – se estresó, haciendo que la sacerdotisa se diera por vencida.

\- **De acuerdo, conste que te lo advertí, ahora sigue concentrándote.**

Tras una media hora de permanecer en paz interna, una nueva visión llegó a ella.

 _Se trasladó a un jardín repleto de rosas, divisando a lo lejos un palacio, pero no era el suyo. De pronto unas risas a lo lejos llamaron su atención y se dirigió a ellas. Una pareja de niños jugaba cerca de un riachuelo, saltando con fuerza para mojarse los zapatos. Uno de ellos llevaba una pequeña espada en su espalda._

\- _Vamos hermana, debes hacerlo con más fuerza – le enseñó cómo, y pese a que la niña lo imitó no tuvo el mismo resultado, sin embargo ambos rieron._

\- _Te juro que trato de hacerlo pero no me sale – de pronto pisó mal una roca y cayó de espaldas al riachuelo, mojándose por completo y sangrando de la rodilla, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Pero su hermano había cambiado su mirada a una más seria._

\- _Cuando sea rey haré quitar todas las rocas del reino, solo sirven para crear problemas – se levantó el cabello que cubría su frente revelando una pequeña herida producida por una roca hace unos días._

\- _Lástima que nunca llegarás a serlo – una voz se agregó a la conversación haciendo que Hinata, quien veía todo desde cierta distancia como espectadora también girara a verlo, estaba tan cerca que entonces pudo reconocerlo – sabes que yo seré el próximo rey Hizashi._

\- _Eso lo veremos – le dedicó una mirada de orgullo su gemelo._

\- _Tranquilos chicos – tuvo que intervenir la única chica del grupo._

\- _Levántate hermana y no pierdas tu tiempo con este niño, deberías estar ayudando a madre en sus quehaceres._

\- _Me dices niño pero no soy yo quien aún no puede cargar una espada – lo retó con la mirada el menor de los hermanos. Hiashi al oír aquello se puso rojo de rabia, en el fondo tenía razón, aún no podía hacerlo en comparación de su hermano a quien su padre mismo había obsequiado un arma. Estaba tan celoso por ello._

\- _Niños vuelvan – se oyó a lo lejos la voz de su madre – su padre ha venido, es hora de volver a casa._

\- _El primero en llegar será el futuro rey – gritó Hizashi al tiempo en dirección al palacio seguido de su hermana, y tras ellos Hiashi maldiciendo por haber reaccionado tan tarde._

Al volver a la realidad, esta vez le pareció extraño aquello que había visto.

\- **Y entonces ¿dime que viste? –**

\- **Esta vez fue también del pasado**

\- **¿Algún recuerdo tuyo?**

\- **No, de mi padre, más bien de mis padres, cuando aún actuaban como hermanos.**

\- **Mmmmm –** meditó – **y que viste.**

\- **Pues una disputa entre mi padre y tío Hizashi, al parecer él también quería ser el rey.**

\- **Eso sí que es interesante –** sonrió al oír aquello **– y que edad tenían más o menos.**

\- **No superaban los diez años, uno como máximo.**

\- **Si una edad bastante elevada para ser consciente de lo que quieres, pero también bastante conflictiva y joven para plasmar tus ideales. No creo que tu tío sea una amenaza** – Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- **Yo nunca dije que lo fuera.**

\- **Tu no, pero tus visiones parecen indicar ello, sin embargo era muy joven para desear tanto el trono aunque yo de ti no le quitaría el ojo.**

\- **Esto es absurdo –** se puso de pie descartando lo que su maestra insinuaba – **tío Hizashi siempre ha velado por mi desde pequeña, él no podría hacerme daño.**

\- **Ya te he dicho que no lo veo como amenaza, pero siempre es bueno estar alerta, para ello sirven las visiones.**

\- **Como sea –** se dirigió hacia la puerta confundida por todo sus palabras – **es mi familia y además sé que nada malo le sucederá a mi reino, ellos ganarán esta estúpida guerra y todo serpa como antes.**

\- **Eres muy tonta si realmente piensas en esto.**

\- **Claro que no –** volteó a verla ofendida – **mejor no diga nada, será mejor regresar al palacio.**

\- **Si quieres seguir engañándote, entonces hazlo niña.**

\- **Ya verá tengo razón en esto.**

En ese momento el cuerpo de Hinata se paralizó y entonces supo que una nueva visión la estaba invadiendo. Kurenai al darse cuenta se aproximó rápidamente.

 _La pelinegra se trasladó a otro sitio, uno bastante conocido y sonrió al notarlo. Estaba en su alcoba. Todo parecía estar en su mismo sitio como la última vez que estuvo en aquel sitio. Sin embargo un calor infernal se apoderó de ella. Miró a todos lados y poco a poco los gritos del exterior llegaron a sus oídos, como si siempre hubieran estado presentes. No entendía que pasaba y corrió hacia su balcón a divisar el panorama, peor lo que vio la dejó completamente petrificada. Fuego, llamas gigantescas de todos lados la rodearon y los gritos solo conseguían alterarla más. Gritó y gritó pidiendo auxilio, estaba acorralada pues al intentar regresar adentro el fuego se lo impedía. Vio a su padre a lo lejos gritando el nombre de alguien, y luego otro hombre abalanzándose hacia él con la intención de hacerle daño._

\- _¡Padreeeeee! – por fin pudo gesticular algo, no supo si era por el miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a su progenitor o por el miedo que no se den cuenta que ahí estaba ella, a punto de morir **– ¡** auxilio **!**_

 _Pero era muy tarde, el fuego avanzó con rapidez y cuando al fin llegó a ella, solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y se despedía de ese mundo. Pero no fue así, abrió los ojos y estaba ilesa. El fuego seguía ahí, alrededor y sobre ella pero ella no pudo sentir nada y es ahí cuando se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo, solo era una espectadora. Solo podía ver como todo pasaba._

Hinata abrió los ojos y su pulso ya estaba alterado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y respiraba con dificultad mientras procesaba todo. Kurenai de inmediato acercó una silla para que se sentara, mientas servía en un vaso algo de agua.

\- **¿Qué has visto? –** se acercó preocupada – **dime**.

\- **Mi… -** recuperaba el aliento **– mi palacio, todo, estaba ardiendo en llamas.**

\- **Por los dioses –**

\- **Maestra que significa esto, ¿acaso será el fin de mi reino?** – no pudo contener las lágrimas.

\- **Die que en tiempo lo viste, pasado, presente o futuro.**

\- **Yo… -** analizó todo – **no… no lo sé no pude distinguirlo.**

\- **Piensa bien Hinata, el futuro de tu reino está en tus manos, debes darte cuenta.**

\- **Pasado no fue, lo sé bien, ese era mi cuarto y esas eran mis cosas, debe ser esta época.**

\- **En el pasado se registró un incendio sin mayor consecuencia en el palacio de la Hoja, estás alterada será mejor que regreses a casa y analices todo bonito, y entiendas la importancia de esto**

\- **Si –** se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos poniéndose de pie.

\- **Espero que puedas descubrirlo, por el bien de tu familia y el tuyo.**

* * *

Desde las gradas el grupo de chicas admiraba los entrenamientos de los soldados que quedaban. Entre ellos Temari pudo divisar a su hermano que aún no había tenido la gentileza de ir a saludarla. Ese niño la volvía loca.

\- **Has oído la noticia que en estos días ya estarán regresando de la campaña Sasuke y los otros, ya era hora** – reveló Fugiki.

\- **¿en serio? Qué bueno, ya extrañaba la presencia de hombres** – aceptó Ino aunque en el fondo solo le alegraba saber que pronto vería a Sai.

\- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo –** dijo la peliverde.

\- **Es cierto, pero felizmente pronto se celebrará el torneo de los caballeros, estoy tan emocionada con ellos que mi madre ya mandó a coser un vestido para la ocasión, ojalá algún Lord se fije en mí.**

\- **¿el torneo de qué? –** habló de pronto Temari.

\- **El torneo de los caballeros, ay cierto tu nunca has estado en uno –**

\- **Se trata de un día especial al año donde son presentadas las damas casables del reino, entonces llegan diversos caballeros de todas las ciudades y se conocen. Es como "el primer paso" –** Shiraku estaba emocionada, hace poco había conocido a un Lord de la capital y deseaba verlo ahí de nuevo, solo esperaba que esté soltero.

\- **Es estúpido –** dijo entones Temari. Ella como princesa sabía que no necesitaba eso.

\- **Claro que, sino de que otra forma conoceríamos gente.**

\- **Como digan…** \- volteó los ojos – **y a todo esto ¿Por qué aun no vuelve Hinata?**

\- **Ella acude a unas clases particulares con una sacerdotisa.**

\- **¿sacerdotisa?**

\- **Si, tú sabes que ella es religiosa y como Mikoto lo es también le ha presentado a una mujer, acude unas cuantas veces por semana.**

\- **Le gusta perder el tiempo…** \- aquella era la mentira que tanto Hinata como la reina habían montado, y aunque Hinata deseó no mentirle a su amiga Ino, sabía que en el fondo era mejor que no lo sepa. Aún era muy pronto.

El entrenamiento culminó y Temari se puso de pie de inmediato, buscando con la mirada a su hermano, sin embargo este, quien ya la había visto, parecía querer esconderse de ella.

Gaara y Shikamaru se dirigieron a los cambiadores para darse un baño, pero cuando Gaara estuvo a punto quitarse la armadura, la voz de su hermana se oyó a su espalda.

\- **Veo que tratas de evitarme** \- Shikamaru la vio en aquel lugar destinada solo a los soldados y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, ella se le adelantó – **puedes marcharte.**

El muchacho de la coleta observó a su amigo y luego que este le indicara que estaba bien, se marchó de aquel sitio. Gaara entonces giró a ver a su hermana.

\- **Hola hermanita, que alegría verte** – dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

\- **A mí también me alegra verte** – sostuvo su dura mirada. Ambos se miraron fijamente con el semblante serio, hasta que Temari no pudo continuar de ese modo, y se acercó preocupada a darle un afectuoso abrazo a su hermano **– Gaara… estuve tan preocupada por ti –** el pelirrojo abrazó entonces a su hermana devolviendo el gesto, aunque hostigándose un poco de la muestra de cariño. En el fondo también la había extrañado, solo que no se lo quería decir **– mírate –** se apartó de él **– cuanto has crecido, ya me has superado.**

\- **Si, últimamente solo crezco –** le sonrió – **y como va todo por allá, oí que Kankuro se casará pronto.**

\- **Así es –** caminó lentamente por el lugar – **sabes que será el futuro rey.**

\- **Sí, me lo dijeron desde que nací** – aceptó con sarcasmo – **y dime a que se debe su visita.**

\- **¿no es obvio tonto? Te he extrañado –** le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

\- **Si claro, pero por eso no viajarías, pudiste enviar a alguien para que me llevara de vuelta, dime la verdadera razón Temari** – achinó los ojos. La rubia dio un suspiro.

\- **Sabes que la situación de nuestro reino cada vez es más insostenible.**

\- **Así es** – lamentó –

\- **También es tu reino hermano, y ya es hora que regreses.**

\- **Sabes que preferiría cualquier cosa a eso.**

\- **No digas eso Gaara** – se le formó un nudo en la garganta **– todos allá te necesitamos.**

\- **Lo dudo…**

\- **¿entonces donde pretendes vivir ahora? ¿aquí?**

\- **Si, lo estoy pensando –** aceptó solo para enfadarla.

\- **¿o acaso te mudarás a la hoja?** – aquello sorprendió al pelirrojo, creando en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto que fue suficiente para su hermana **– entonces es eso…**

\- **No sé de qué hablas.**

\- **Ya seque estás saliendo con la hermana de Hinata.**

\- **¿Qu…que?** – respiró hondo. Que Temari lo supiera no era nada bueno.

\- **Por favor dime que solo es una tonta ilusión de ustedes.**

\- **Temari…** \- se sonrojó irritando a la rubia.

\- **Solo son un par de niños, que saben de sentimientos, debes cortar todo lo que tengas con ella y regresarás de inmediato conmigo** – sentenció dando la vuelta.

\- **No lo haré** – sus palabras y la manera en que las dijo hicieron que Temari se congelara. Gaara solía retarla, solía llevarle la contraria pero ahora, ahora estaba tan decidido en lo que quería.

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Lo siento hermana pero no te haré caso ni me marcharé contigo. Quiero seguir saliendo con ella.**

\- **Debe ser una broma** – se rio de mala gana.

\- **Me he enamorado.**

Temari no supo que decir entonces, por primera vez en su vida. Gaara, ¿enamorado? Jamás pensó que esa palabra saldría de su boca, y ahora todo se complicaba más.

\- **¿pero qué dices…?** – balbuceó.

\- **Ya lo dije, esa niña que dices de verdad me gusta y no quiero separarme de su lado –** sentenció firme.

Temari entonces lo miro con tristeza, con tristeza por revelarle su verdadero motivo.

\- **Hermano** – tocó su hombro **– tenías razón al intuir que no estuve aquí solo para ver como estabas** – tragó duro.

\- **¿entonces?**

\- **Vine a recordarte que eres un príncipe** – Gaara elevó una ceja sin entenderla.

\- **Ya… ¿y?...**

\- **Vamos, sabes a qué me refiero** – lo miró seria – **papá oficializó tu compromiso –** entonces soltó de pronto.

\- **¡¿Qué?! –**

\- **Vamos Gaara en el fondo sabias que esto ocurriría, ustedes se comprometieron desde niños, papa y el padre de ella hablaban de ello cada vez que se encontraban, ¿esperabas que de pronto de olviden de todo?**

\- **Maldita sea…**

\- **Matusri es una buena chica, muy bella y agradable cuando la conoces, no le has dado la oportunidad.**

\- **Cuando me marché dejé bien claro lo que pensaba de ese compromiso**

\- **Si y padre no lo aceptó. La familia de ella es poderosa y es de gran ayuda para nosotros.**

\- **Mierda, ¿Por qué insisten en meterme en sus cochinadas? Dejé claro que no me interesa nada de ello.**

\- **Por favor piénsalo** – trató de detenerlo al ver que este pretendía marcharse – **Gaara esto es por el bien de todos. Ni siquiera es una mala opción ella.**

\- **Peor no es ella a quien quiero.**

\- **Es porque no le has dado la oportunidad todavía, regresa conmigo y ten el placer de conocerla.**

\- **Ni una mierda, no pienso volver ahora, déjame en paz Temari –** con cierta violencia apartó sus manos de su cuerpo, dejando triste a la rubia.

\- **Recuerda quien eres Gaara, por más que trates de escapar, es lo que eres, eres un príncipe, el príncipe de la Arena. Tus raíces te seguirán a donde vayas.**

\- **No si puedo impedirlo –** escupió y se marchó como lleva el diablo, el día se había arruinado.

* * *

Temari se dirigió a la torre principal, específicamente a su alcoba para redactar pronto una carta a su reino. La situación se había complicado y tenía que contarlo. En el camino se cruzó con Shikamaru.

\- **Alteza** – saludó este al verla, notoriamente intimidado, ella solo atinó a verlo – **¿ocurrió algo malo?** – ya habían hablado en el pasado, el siempre tratando de ser amable y arrancarle una sonrisa, pero ella siempre actuaba dura.

\- **Nada, solo estoy apurada.**

\- **Se ve un poco seria, debería intentar relajarse.**

\- **¿Qué?** – arrugó el entrecejo.

\- **Ya sabe, divertirse un poco, sonreírle a la vida.**

\- **Tengo mucho que hacer para estar perdiendo el tiempo –** le respondió tosca.

\- **A eso me refiero, relájate un poco y sal de la rutina. Digo, estas lejos de casa, que mejor momento para salir y disfrutar del mundo.**

\- **¿pero de que estas hablando?**

\- **Desayunos, almuerzos y cenas de alta gala, tomar el té en el jardín, hablar de la familia y sobre vestimenta. Vamos mujer que eso es demasiado aburrido, deberías conocer la capital y ver que hay un mundo increíble por conocer ahí afuera.**

\- **Oye en serio yo…** \- trató de cortarlo sin ser grosera, pero este no la dejó continuar.

\- **Si deseas yo puedo llevarte** – Temari abrió los labios dispuesta a mandarlo al diablo, pero le sorprendió el gesto insinuante que este hizo con las cejas, por lo que, algo sonrojada decidió terminar aquello.

\- **Piérdete Nara** – finalizó y se marchó a su destino, dejando a Shikamaru con una sonrisa en el rostro y con aganas de volver a molestarla.

* * *

Hinata ni bien regresó al castillo supo lo que tenía que hacer, redactar una carta dirigida a su padre y enviarla cuanto antes, no iba a conseguir la tranquilidad hasta saber que todo iba bien y no había ningún incendio, ni mucho menos la vida de su padre estaba tan en riesgo. Sin embargo, cuando acudió a la oficina de Fugaku para pedirle que envíe a alguien a llevar su carta, este confesó que hace tiempo no pudo enviar ni recibir cartas de ese reino producto de un bloqueo. Ahora Hinata estaba realmente alterada pero Fugaku logró tranquilizarla al decirle que tenía un informante oculto y que si algo malo hubiera pasado este ya se lo hubiera dicho.

Para Hinata no era suficiente pero finalmente se logró convencer, era lo mejor que había y ella confiaba en el rey del Fuego, ahora solo quedaba rezar a los dioses por la seguridad de su familia y sobretodo descubrir si aquel incendio era del futuro y que cercano estaba.

* * *

Transcurren tres días y la comitiva de Sasuke regresa justo la misma mañana en que se celebraría el torneo de los caballeros, es por ello que a la vez diferentes figuras del reino acudieron al palacio junto a sus hijos e hijas y a la vez extranjeros. Era todo un evento.

Hinata no deseaba ser vista por ningún Lord, si bien le emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a Naruto, las palabras de Temari le habían dejado pensando a profundidad sobre sus deberes como princesa. Por otro lado Ino, Shiraku y Fugiki se arreglaban demasiado emocionadas, era la oportunidad para ellas, para las dos últimas de conseguir marido, y para Ino de robarse la mirada de Sai, quien aún no entendía sus señales.

Al salir por la puerta de la torre principal se dirigió al patio de ceremonias donde buscaba el lugar que ocuparía, pero se cruzó con el pelinegro.

\- **Vaya, veo que esta vez no te has disfrazado** – sonrió a verla de pies a cabeza. Hinata se sonrojó levemente. Era cierto, había optado por verse natural como el día de su cumpleaños y ya no la tontería de querer parecerse a las doncellas del fuego.

\- **Hola –**

\- **Alteza –** se inclinó hacia ella.

\- **Te…** \- tartamudeó – **te sentarás con nosotros** – señaló con la cabeza el lugar destinado a la realeza.

\- **No si deseo participar en el torneo.**

\- **Oh…** \- entendió entonces que sería uno de los participantes.

\- **Ten cuidado** – se acercó a ella – **he oído que muchos desean elegirte** – y antes de que ella pudiera responderle, se marchó junto a otro grupo de hombres.

Ino le había explicado de que trataba aquel torneo y es que muchos caballeros de distintas partes del reino peleaban entre ellos para demostrar a su rey a las muchachas sus habilidades de guerra. Toda la ceremonia se basaba en enamorar a una doncella y elegirla como su futura esposa. Es por ello que, el ganador definitivo del torneo tenía la potestad de elegir entre todas a una dama y pasar libremente el resto de la tarde con ella, para finalizar teniendo la primera pieza de baile a la que luego se le sumarían los demás.

Sasuke nunca había participado en el torneo, como príncipe su lugar siempre había sido junto a sus padres viendo toda la ceremonia y disfrutando el evento, sin embargo aquel año por fin se había decidido, despertando la curiosidad en muchos. Se situó junto a los otros guerreros, un total de 50 y se dio paso al sorteo para ver contra quienes pelearían en la primera ronda.

\- **Te noto preocupado** – Naruto, quien había estado acomodando el casco de su armadura para que se vea pulcro se colocó junto al pelinegro, quien pensativo miraba de reojo hacia el sitio ocupado por Hinata. Desde que partió la ojiluna había permanecido en su cabeza y al volver a verla luego de tanto tiempo sintió un gran regocijo. Ahí estaba, conversando con señalando algo a lo lejos, para luego sumárseles Ino. Se veía preciosa, con el cabello suelto y su rostro natural, como cada vez que la veía. Sonrió como un tonto al verla sonreír de igual forma - **¿Sasuke? ¿A quién miras?**

\- **Mi madre** – cambió el gesto tratando de disimular al verse descubierto – **recibió nuevamente un mensaje del reino de la Hoja, las cosas no van nada bien por lo visto.**

\- **Es una pena, tienen todas las de perder, ¿entonces qué pasará con la Arena? ¿seguirán metidos en esa estúpida guerra?**

\- **Si, y no solo eso, sé que la visita de Temari esconde algo más, de lo contrario no hubieran venido tantos Lords con ella, seguro esperan refuerzo del Fuego.**

\- **Oh… -** abrió los ojos procesando todo **– eso significa que tal vez…**

\- **Si, tal vez mi padre viaje pronto o quien sabe tal vez nosotros también tengamos que intervenir** – un momento de silencio se instaló en ambos aceptando que de todos modos esa era la vida que llevaban.

\- **Bueno…** \- se rascó la nuca el rubio **– para eso entrenamos tanto ¿no? Finalmente…**

\- **Así es…**

\- **Y Hinata… -** voltearon a mirarla.

\- **No, ella no sabe nada, y es mejor así, no queremos preocuparla.**

\- **Tu descuida de eso me encargo yo** – fanfarroneó de pronto haciendo que el pelinegro elevara una ceja en busca de una explicación – **cuando gane el torneo la elegiré como la doncella más hermosa y pasaremos el día juntos-**

\- **¿Y acaso ya no lo hacen?**

\- **Si pero esto es más como una declaración** – sonrió creyéndose ganador. Un sabor amargo se instaló en la boca de Sasuke y le recorrió el cuerpo entero, de ninguna forma permitiría eso.

\- **No si yo te gano primero** – respondió con una triunfal sonrisa y se marchó de ahí dejando confundido y a la vez picado a su amigo.

* * *

Desde las tribunas en la mesa principal se anunció el inicio del torneo y luego se prosiguió a unas palabras de parte de Fugaku, quien luego de elevar una copa al aire y brindar por el ganador, dio oficialmente el pase para que salga la primera pareja de guerreros. Se trató de dos caballeros que Hinata no conocía, ligeramente jóvenes pero no tanto como ella y cada uno desde su posición se hacía honores hacia el público, quienes ya gritaban por su favorito. Las reglas eran simples, luchar hasta que uno se rinda, o hasta que el guardia encargado crea conveniente detener la pelea. El ganador pasaría a la siguiente ronda para luchar contra los siguientes.

La pelea dio inicio y uno de los guerreros, más vivaz que el otro dio la primera estocada, haciendo que su contrincante únicamente atinara a defenderse, así hasta conseguir acorralarlo. Hinata contuvo el aliento en cada una de las estocadas que se lanzaban al aire, y el tétrico sonido el acero chocando mientras, ella solo aplaudía de emoción.

\- **¿Tú a quien le vas? –**

\- **¿Cómo?**

\- **Que por quien votas, ¿el rubio o el moreno? –**

\- **Yo diría que el rubio –** intervino Temari, que a esas alturas ya estaba sentada junto a ellas.

\- **No lo sé, a cualquiera –**

\- **Que aburrida** – le dedicaron un gesto gracioso, haciendo que sonriera y volvieron a dirigir su mirada al encuentro. Pasados unos minutos, el guerrero que parecía tener todas las de perder recuperó fuerzas y le dio la vuelta a la pelea, haciendo que finalmente su contrincante caiga al suelo rendido y cansado. Se le dio por ganador al moreno e Ino le sacó en cara a Temari que ese había sido su voto desde un inicio.

El tiempo transcurrió y unas diez parejas más lucharon, teniendo sus vencedores. Hinata analizó cada encuentro con la mente más abierta y además notó las miradas coquetas de muchos guerreros hacia ella, como dedicándole sus triunfos. No supo que más hacer que sonrojarse.

Vio pasar a diferentes de sus amigos, como Shikamaru quien luchó bastante bien con un potencial oponente ganando la batalla, Choji que lamentablemente perdió contra el gigantesco soldado que logró derribarlo a los pocos minutos, y claro estaba Sai, que ni bien salió Ino no dejó de aplaudir según ella para animarlo telepáticamente.

Cuando ya estaba por aburrirse con el asunto una rubia cabellera se colocó en el campo. El corazón de Hinata latió con fuerza, sabía que era muy probable ver a Naruto como uno de los guerreros, pero al tomar en cuenta del peligro que eso suponía, solo deseaba detener todo ello.

La pareja en el campo dio las reverencias respectivas a Fugaku y Mikoto, y finalmente a Hinata y Temari como las princesas invitadas. Sin embargo, al ver a Naruto sonreírle de tal forma Hinata se sonrojó por completo y le dedicó también una tímida sonrisa, que no pudo pasar desapercibidas al menos para Ino.

El encuentro se dio y la pelea estuvo muy reñida, espadas alzadas por aquí, por alla y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Hinata pudo notar como el rostro de Naruto cambió radicalmente, de pasar a la amigable y dulce mirada y sonrisa de siempre, ahora era la de un guerrero que solo deseaba derrotar a su oponente. Entonces, tomando la iniciativa el rubio dio una gran estocada a la armadura del otro chico, quien al oír el estruendoso ruido tiró la espada al suelo a modo de rendición. La pelea acabó demasiado pronto y fue decepcionante par ale mismo Naruto quien esperaba algo más e acción, mientras que Hinata daba gracias porque la tortura haya acabado.

Otro grupo de luchadores fue siguiendo y las chicas ya poco a poco dejaban de poner atención, especialmente Ino quien se aburría con bastante facilidad de las cosas.

\- **¿y peleará tu hermano? –** Hinata no pudo evitar mirar a su hermana Hanabi quien se hallaba sentada del otro lado, junto a Fugaku y un grupo de amigas de su misma edad conversando. Si Gaara participaba en la lucha y tal vez ganaba, no dudaba en que daría a conocer los sentimientos que guardaba por su hermana ante el público y eso solo la emocionaba. Esperaba que Temari este igual de emocionada que ella. Aunque pesándolo bien dudaba que pudiera ganarle a Naruto.

\- **Ya he hablado mucho con él para prohibírselo, pero ya sabes cómo es –** hizo una mueca – **siempre me lleva la contra. Solo espero que no le pase nada.**

\- **Descuida, si algo se pone fuera de control detendrán la pelea –** respondió Hinata con inocencia.

\- **Bueno…** \- agregó entonces Ino – **pues ya sabes lo que ocurrió el torneo pasado.**

\- **¿Qué ocurrió?**

\- **Lamentable lo que le pasó al hijo de Lord Makee.**

\- **Si, las noticias corrieron** – se agregó Temari.

\- **¿Qué le paso? –**

\- **Su contrincante se volvió loco y aun cuando el pobre muchacho se había rendido, el otro le clavo la espada justo en el pecho.**

\- **Eso es horrible –** se llevó las manos al rostro asustada. Entonces todo tipo de cosas podían ocurrir, eso era un total peligro.

El maestro de ceremonias entonces anunció a quienes serían los siguientes y últimos participantes de la primera ronda, y esta vez con solo escuchar su nombre, Hinata volteó a ver el centro del campo. Se trataba se Sasuke Uchiha.

Por alguna razón su corazón se detuvo al verlo, pero algo en ella vibró de emoción al reconocer que veía bastante bien con aquel traje, se veía poderoso. Hinata volteó a mirar a los reyes para saber si estos aprobaban la participación de su hijo y pudo notar como Mikoto se agarraba de su asiento con cierta fuerza y en su rostro solo se dibujaba una mirada de aflicción y preocupación por un hijo. Por otro lado Fugaku sonreía orgulloso por su guerrero, por su heredero.

Hinata regresó la vita al campo y la mirada seria de Sasuke permanecía en su sitio, era como si no tuviera más músculos. Tragó duro, en espacial cuando sus miradas chocaron y fue cuando le dio la reverencia, sintiendo una gran fuerza que le impedía dejar de mirarlo.

\- **Ya le tocó su turno** – dijo emocionada Ino, mientras se paraba y gritaba como una loca el nombre de su amigo. El mencionado solo volteó a mirarla con una expresión de que estaba loca.

\- **Debes haber estado esperando este encuentro** – le dijo de pronto Temari Hinata, haciendo que esta voltee a verla extraño, al igual que Ino – **descuida es un buen guerrero, no le pasará nada.**

\- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso?** – la curiosidad de Ino fue evidente, especialmente cuando esta sabía que Sasuke posiblemente sintiera algo por la ojiluna - **¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata?**

\- **¿no es con él con quien salías?** – las miradas de Ino y Hinata fueron de película. La primera totalmente sorprendida y a la vez tratando de ocultar una leve emoción, aquello era una novedad pero una demasiado buena; mientras que la segunda solo deseaba aclarar las cosas

\- **En realidad es un malentendido** – dijo rápido evitando que empiecen a molestarla, y sobretodo porque Mikoto estaba demasiado cerca de ellas.

\- **¿malentendido? No es eso lo que me dijiste aquel día…**

\- **¿pero de que estás hablando?** – la interrogó la otra rubia.

\- **No…** \- se estresó de tanta información mal dicha **– no era con él con quien estaba saliendo, es otro hombre.**

\- **Vaya… sí que has tenido grandes aventuras** – se mofó de pronto la princesa haciendo que la ojiluna se volviera roja como un tomate.

\- **En fin, ¿has visto ese tronco que está su lado?, le dobla en tamaño** – las tres observaron detenidamente al contrincante del pelinegro, un tipo que debía medir por lo menos unos dos metros y muchos centímetros, realmente fornido, con músculos dentro de los mismos músculos y sobretodo con un aspecto de asesino. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata.

Ambos guerreros se colocaron en sus posiciones y, luego de mirarse por un breve momento acomodaron sus armaduras. Tras el sonido de orden, la pelea inició y ambos dieron círculos en un primer momento a forma de amenaza. El primer en empuñar con fuerza su espada fue Sasuke, pero aun la mantenía abajo, mientas, delante suyo el guerrero que provenía de otro reino parecía decirle algo.

\- **¿acaso están hablando?** – preguntó inquieta Ino. Sabía muy bien de las cualidades en combate de su amigo, pero en ese preciso momento, junto a ese gigante temía por él.

\- **Debe estar intimidándolo, ya sabes cómo son de fanfarrones.**

De pronto el sonido del metal chocando con otro resonó en el campo y con angustio Hinata vio como ambos blandieron sus espadas al aire mientras trataban de mantener su posición firme ante la fuerza de la espada del otro. En un primer momento ambos parecían estar parejos, uno daba primero y el otro se defendía, luego el otro hacía lo mismo y así se mantenían, estocada por arriba, estoada por abajo, sin aun toar la armadura del otro pues la defensa era increíble. La ojiluna pudo reconocer lo rápido que era el pelinegro, como daba giros impresionantemente veloces y como podía de un salto hacia arriba dar con fuerza en el cuerpo del otro, solo que para su mal el robusto oponente podía protegerse. En un momento dado, el contrincante se alejó de Sasuke para regresar corriendo y, tras una engañosa jugada consiguió derribarlo al suelo. Sasuke cayó de espaldas de manera estrepitoso, mientras su cabeza, aun con el caso puesto, rebotaba en la dura arena. Todos expresaron su asombro y se llevaron las manos a la cara, sin darse cuenta lo mismo hizo Hinata.

La peliazul volteó a ver a los reyes y de nuevo las reacciones variaban, Fugaku, como siempre estaba sereno mientras miraba atentamente sin cambiar de gesto, mientras Mikoto, ella estaba de pie delante de su silla, sujetando con fuerza un pañuelo que tenía en la mano, con el rostro visiblemente preocupado. Volteó a mirar a sy esposo y este, tras un leve sonrisa a invitó a acomodarse, el encuentro aún no había acabado y confiaba en su hijo.

El contrincante del Uchiha alardeó que pudo arrojar al suelo al príncipe, y cuando estuvo a punto a dar su estocada final, el cuerpo del Uchiha rodó esquivando la espada y tras un veloz movimient0o consiguió pararse detrás del guerrero, tan raído que no pudo verlo venir y tras un intenso sonido consiguió dañarle el traje, pudo blandirle la espada.

El hombre cayó entonces delante suyo de rodillas, adolorido por el golpe sin embargo era solo unos rasguños para él, cogió tan raído como pudo su espada y se defendió del muchacho, pero este fue más rápido y tras varias y repetidas estocadas pudo hacer que cayera. Antes que pudiera obtenerla, Sasuke la pateó lejos, al igual que su escudo y lo tuvo inmovilizado. La escena era épica, el gigante en el suelo de rodillas y Sasuke, de pie delante suyo con la espada en el aire a punto se perforarle sobre su pecho, si es que se lo permitieran.

\- **Me rindo –** dijo de pronto el guerrero, y se quitó su casco. Sasuke se quedó en su posición un rato hasta que poco a poco bajó la espada y se dirigió a un lado. El maestro que evaluaba todo se colocó junto a ellos y tras sostener la mano de Sasuke lo dio por vencedor, y tras esto los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke se quitó el casco y dio una leve reverencia a sus padres, para luego dar la vuelta y salir del campo.

Hinata aun contenía el aliento desde el momento en que lo vio en el suelo, y ni aunque haya ganado su impaciencia cambió. Sasuke se dirigió fuera de la arena de combate pero antes elevó su vista hacia ella y ambos se miraron intensamente por un breve tiempo. Era guapo, eso estaba claro, realmente guapo y fuerte y Hinata no era tonta parta no notarlo. Su rostro no tenía ninguna magulladura, ni siquiera se veía cansado no que le haya afectado. Era un verdadero guerrero y eso la intimidaba.

\- **¡Sí! ¡Sasuke! –** aplaudió orgullosa Ino de pie alentando a todos a que siguieran alabándolo. Hinata regresó su vista a Mikoto y esta estaba más tranquila, sumida en pensamientos que Hinata no comprendía.

* * *

El Uchiha se dirigió a un lugar donde esperaban los guerreros su momento de lucha, mientras con un trapo se secaba el sudor que llevaba.

\- **Ha sido una buena pelea** – se acercó Naruto para entregarle otro trapo – **por poco y no la pasas.**

\- **Lo tenía controlado** – dijo sin cambiar de gesto – las personas que más fanfarronean son las que siempre pierden la batalla, y él era un cretino.

\- He visto que está furioso, yo de ti andaría con cuidado – advirtió al ver al antiguo rival de su amigo caminar mientras arrojaba algo de fruta al piso, frustrado por su derrota.

\- **Yo de él lo haría –** elevó su rostro mientras sonreía triunfal.

\- **Sasuke…** \- la presencia de la pelirrosa cortó la comunicación de los dos chicos, quienes voltearon a mirarla. Ella, con la mirada visiblemente preocupada por el hombre que deseaba se acercó para inspeccionarle el rostro, y era tanta su importancia que ni siquiera tuvo ojos para darse cuenta que también estaba Naruto, quien, con una punzada de dolor se sintió de más ahí.

\- **Creo que… creo que mejor me voy –** dijo esperando una respuesta pero la pareja solo lo ignoraba, así que se marchó.

\- **Estuve tan preocupada…** \- acarició su rostro.

\- **Estoy bien tranquila –** dijo este seco como solía ser mientras le retiraba las manos - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –**

\- **Quería comprobar que estés bien, cuando me dijeron que pelearías creí morir.**

\- **No es para tanto –**

\- **Sí que lo es, alguien puede hacerte daño**

\- **¿mi madre sabe que estas aquí?** – preguntó mirando a todos lados.

\- **Sabes que ella no puede impedir que quiera estar contigo** – suspiró al no ver reacción en el muchacho, por lo que, algo más picara se acercó a abrazarlo – **me preocupo por ti y no te das cuenta, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.**

\- **Lo sé** – dijo sin tratar de deshacer el abrazo – **pero hoy no quiero problemas, porque hoy yo seré el ganador.**

Un atisbo de orgullo se asomó en Sakura, al mismo tiempo que miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Una sonrisa malicioso se dibujó en su rostro.

\- **Si eres quien gana. Sería una pena no causar alboroto.**

\- **¿Qué?** – el muchacho solo la miraba desde arriba sin entender lo que pretendía.

\- **Si ganas, alguien debe ser coronada la mujer más hermosa del reino. Creo que ambos sabemos a quién consideras –**

El silencio que se produjo entre ambos dejó al muchacho pensando, mientras que a Sakura, quien veía a Sasuke pensarlo demasiado y callar más de lo normal empezaba a preocuparle, y a incomodarle. Temió que la persona que tenía en su cabeza no sea ella.

\- **¿Sasuke…? –** trató de acariciarlo

\- **Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero más problemas** – y tras apartarle las manos de su rostro se retiró del sitio. Sakura quedó con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro anonadado. Ese hombre, el mismo que tiempo atrás le demostró lo loco que estaba por ella y que fue capaz de cerrarle la boca a la misma reina por lo que quería, estaba rechazándola de la peor manera. La ira la invadió al imaginar quien era la mujer que Sasuke tenía en mente ahora, estaba dispuesta a detener aquello de una vez por todos. Cuando elevó la vista divisó a lo lejos al rubio mirarla con cautela, más al chocar las miradas este trató de disimularlo. Pero Sakura decidida a todo se acercó al muchacho.

\- **Veo que tuvieron una buena platica** – se mofó al ver su semblante.

\- **Tenemos que hablar Naruto.**

\- **¿Qué ha sucedido? –**

\- **Debes ganar esta batalla –** al oír aquello el chico rio incrédulo, claramente el ya se veía vencedor, después de todo era el mejor de los guerreros de la guardia del Fuego **– lo digo en serio.**

\- **Por supuesto que lo haré**

\- **Debes ganar y debes elegir a Hinata** – aquello fue inesperado para él, aunque estaba claro que viniendo se Sakura no debía serlo ya que de todos modos era ella quien lo estaba empujando a hacerle perder la virginidad a la peliazul. Pero realmente no estaba enfocado en eso.

\- **¿Y eso por qué?**

\- **Esta es la mejor oportunidad para demostrarle tus sentimientos. Quien sabe tal vez sea el gran día…** \- la sonrisa de malicia decoraba y hacía juego con el rostro de le pelirrosa. No, de ninguna manera permitiría que esa extrajera le quitara todo lo que había deseado por años y todo por lo que había trabajado, al menos daría batalla.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y uno a uno los participantes iban cayendo. Gaara perdió contra un fuerte oponente luego de intentar asesinarlo sin medida, infringiendo las normas del torneo, Shikamaru se rindió ante otro a pesare haberle ganado ya que alegó sentir pereza de seguir participando y que de tal modo eso requeriría mucho esfuerzo. Por su lado Naruto venció a un guerrero de las nubes y Sasuke a uno de su misma tierra, sin embargo en plena lucha el contrincante logró clavarle superficialmente la espada a un lado de su abdomen haciéndolo sangrar al instante. Estaba claro que debió detenerse la pelea pero el muchacho no lo permitió, el siguió peleando como pudo y salió vencedor. En ese momento Hinata sintió el verdadero miedo. Un total de cuatro guerreros quedaron de pie en la penúltima ronda.

Tras una intensa batalla a caballo Naruto logró vencerá su ultimo rival mientras que Sasuke, algo herido por una mala maniobra antigua logro vencer al suyo, quedando únicamente en pie ambos amigos.

Ambos chicos se vieron cara a cara en la que sería la última ronda del torneo y el ganador podría elegir a la mujer más hermosa a su gusto. Esta vez no eran necesarias las espadas, por el contrario cada uno tenía de cada lado un arsenal de armas para elegir a su gusto únicamente tres de ellas, con sabiduría. Tampoco llevaría puestas sus armaduras, por lo que este realmente podría ser un combate a muerte.

\- **Fugaku no lo permitas** – Mikoto rogaba a su esposo detener eso. Naruto estaba en su gloria, fuerte, bien puesto sin casi ni un rasguño, mientras su hijo tenía un corte, no tan grave, a un lado de su abdomen. Era necesario curarlo pero este no lo había permitido – **por favor.**

\- **Sasuke ya no es un niño** – volteó a verla mientras sostenía su mano para tranquilizarla – **es un guerrero y debe aprender lo duras que son las guerras. Esto no es nada comparado a lo que se vive. Él ya ha estado en otras batallas y se lo bueno que puede ser.**

\- **Es un testarudo.**

\- **Si, pero si le damos la contraria solo heriremos su orgullo, algo valioso para un guerrero. Tranquila, si algo sale mal no dudes que veré lo mejor para mi hijo.**

La reina con el rostro intranquilo tomó asiento conteniendo el poco aire que le quedaba, y rogando a los dioses que bendijeran a su hijo.

Tras el anuncio del maestro la batalla dio inicio. Naruto había elegido entre todas las armas un mazo de púas gigantesco, apenas levantable para una persona promedio, un hacha de un filo y un escudo, mientras que Sasuke un de pías girable - en donde las púas se encontraban en una bola amarrada al palo por una larga cadena – un martillo de guerra y unos shuriken. A los espectadores no les pareció verdaderamente extraño la última elección del muchacho, si bien estaban eligiendo ambos armas grandes y pesadas capaces de atacar de una sola estocada, bien se sabía que Sasuke tenía gran habilidad para esas cuchillas estrelladas. La puntería del muchacho siempre era precisa.

El primero en dar el primer golpe con su mazo fue Naruto, pero Sasuke logró esquivarlo y tras colocarse detrás de él goleó con su martillo la espalda de la armadura del rubio, ocasionándole un fuerte golpe y haciendo que cayera al piso. Un rato estuvo recobrando fuerzas para levantarse mientras Sasuke ya lo esperaba de pie para dar otro golpe. De un ágil movimiento el rubio se levantó y golpeó con su mazo en las piernas del pelinegro, quien al sentirlo perdió el equilibrio pero pudo mantenerse. Trató de darle en la cabeza con el martillo pero Naruto ágilmente lo esquivó agachándose, al tiempo que con su mazo golpeaba el pecho de Sasuke y lo obligaba a retroceder. Naruto elevó al aire su hacha con la intención de darle al pelinegro pero este lo empujó con el martillo en el pecho y en la cabeza. El golpe resonó en la cabeza del rubio tan fuerte que pudo dejarlo algo atontado por un momento, al igual que Sasuke quien reconoció que nunca había peleado tan ferozmente con su mejor amigo. Ambos estabas exhaustos tratando de recobrar los sentidos, respirando forzosamente.

Naruto, con más vitalidad que el pelinegro recobró su posición de guerrero y con el hacha en la mano corrió a dar otro golpe, pero Sasuke elevó su martillo para minimizar el daño en el aire, sin embargo Naruto ágilmente lo bajó y el golpe se dio justo en su corte.

El grito de dolor de Sauske se oyó en todo el campo aun con el casco puesto, mientras Naruto retrocedió dándole algo de aliento al verlo llevar su mano a la herida y empaparse de sangre. Mikoto se inmediato se puso de pie y Hinata emitió un leve gritito de angustia, mientras miraba reiteradamente a la reina esperando que detuviera esa masacre. No quería ni que Naruto gane ni que Sasuke quede herido, solo quería que ambos estén bien y se acabe eso. Ante la insistencia de su esposa Fugaku arrugó el entrecejo y cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, Sasuke se puso de pie y volvió a empuñar su hacha. No se rendiría.

Una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en el rosto del rey mientras que la reina cerraba los ojos de dolor al ver aquello. Estaba claro que su hijo era el hombre más terco del mundo.

Naruto suspiró al verlo, si bien quería ganaron quería herirlo, pero él no se lo dejaba fácil. Sasuke corrió hacia él con su mazo y tras un grito y un salto lo golpeó en la espalda. Naruto perdió el equilibrio pero se mantuvo y dando la vuelta contraatacó con un golpe de hacha en el pecho, haciendo que su armadura se quiebre y al tratar de sacarla, que el casco de este volara. El maestro corrió a detener el encuentro pero Sasuke lo detuvo con la mano, mientras indefenso y expuso seguía luchando. Naruto no podía perder su orgullo, aunque se tratara de su príncipe por lo que sin importarle el mayor daño, y sabiendo que Sasuke era habilidoso, son su mazo trató de darle en la cabeza. Sasuke lo esquivó pero de todas formas logró darle un poco ocasionándole heridas que no tardaron en sangraren la parte baja de su rostro, mientras que el pelinegro como ataque con la fuerza que le quedaba golpeó el casco con su martillo.

Hinata no pudo con la angustio y se puso de pie al igual que la reina que aún lo permanecía. Sasuke volteó a mirarla y la ira lo invadió, no sabiendo si el temor de Hinata era por él o por Naruto quien acababa de caer al suelo. Imaginó lo segundo y le dolió profundamente. Sasuke trató de dar otro golpe pero Naruto empuño su escudo, sin embargo Sasuke lo pidió en el suelo haciendo que el brazo de Naruto se lastimara y gritara de dolor. Al ver sus armas las pateó con fuerza para dejarlas fuera de su alcance, y, con un último suspiro elevó su martillo y lo dirigió hacia el pecho de su amigo. Sin embargo de detuvo. Estaba claro lo que eso le causaría.

El público quedó en silencio mientras ambos contrincantes se miraban, uno en el suelo indefenso y el otro sobre él sin querer hacerle más daño. Entonces Sasuke estiró su mano mientras sangraba de su nariz y caía a la armadura del rubio. Naruto suspiró y aceptó su mano, y tras ello se puso de pie con la ayuda de su amigo. De inmediato el maestro llegó al campo y los separó para anunciar como vencedor al pelinegro.

Hinata tomó asiento y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de alivio, y por qué no, de orgullo, mientras todos los demás aplaudían emocionados a su príncipe, que acababa de demostrar que no solo era el mejor guerrero, sino también que tenía todas las condiciones, nunca quiso rendirse. Fugaku se puso de pie mientras aplaudía, y Mikoto, ella solo recobraba el aliento y pedía a los curanderos que vayan a asistir a ambos chicos.

En el campo Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, y luego de que el primero se quitara el casco y dejara ver las múltiples magulladuras que su amigo le había ocasionado, estiró la mano para felicitarlo.

\- **Ha sido un excelente encuentro, felicidades.**

Pero Sasuke, el no quería aceptarlo, así que solo se acercó a él para abrazarlo, y el rubio no dudo en correspondía al gesto. En el fondo ambos se querían como hermanos aunque uno lo negara.

A un lado entre el público Sakura aplaudía orgullosa, y algo aliviada luego de ver aquella batalla. Mikoto desde lejos pudo divisarla y la molestia no se hizo esperar.

\- **¿Pero qué está haciendo ella aquí?**

Hinata al oírla volteó en la dirección en que miraba y vio a la pelirrosa. Sintió algo de pena.

* * *

Mientras los guerreros se curaban los invitados se dirigieron al gran salón donde sería el baile principal. Hinata, como de costumbre tomó asiento en una silla junto al trono de la reina, y del otro lado junto al rey se colocó Temari.

Todos los demás invitados se situaron alrededor de la pista y conversaban unos con otros mientras los músicos tocaban canciones tradicionales. Sakura, vestida elegantemente como una doncella más trataba de pasar desapercibida buscando con la mirada a su amado, pero se encontró con los ojos de Mikoto.

\- **¿tú que estás haciendo aquí? -** la tomó de un brazo tratando de disimular mientras la llevaba a un lado.

\- **¿Usted qué cree?** – la miró desafiante – **espero lo que me he ganado** – la mirada de la chica fue hasta la tiara que se hallaba descansando sobre un pedestal lista para ser colocada a la mujer más hermosa elegida por el ganador. Mikoto no podía permitir aquello.

\- **Ni siquiera lo pienses –** le dijo desafiante.

\- **Usted no es quien decide…** \- sonrió con malicia.

En ese momento un lord del fuego llegó hasta ellas con la intención de hablar con Mikoto, y esta tuvo que dejar ahí a Sakura para no llamar la atención de todos, y de mala gana se marchó con el hombre, tratando de no perderla de vista.

Se anunció entonces la llagada del príncipe, mejor dicho del ganador del torneo quien debía reclamar su premio, por lo que todos tomaron asiento expectantes.

Fugaku dio unas palabras de orgullo por su hijo y por todos los guerreros que participaron en el torneo, y de igual manera Naruto por demostrar que era digno de su cargo. El chico, al igual que Sasuke estaba con las heridas curadas y con algunas vendas tratando de disimularlas, pero aún tenían fuerza para participar del baile. Naruto ya sabía a quién podía elegir el pelinegro, aunque temía que de nuevo se creara una disputa con su madre, y a la vez un atisbo de celos.

El momento llegó y Sasuke se acercó a la corona ubicada delante de sus padres en el estrado principal, y luego de tomarla giró a ver al público. De inmediato muchas chicas lo miraron coquetas rogando ser elegidas por el príncipe, claro que estaba que muchas lo deseaban, pero era particularmente Sakura, quien con la sonrisa en el rostro y segura de sí misma, lo incitaba en acercarse. Mikoto vio la escena con desagrado y rogó en el fondo que su hijo no fuera tan estúpido, pero ya nada de él le sorprendía. Hinata al igual que la reina vio la escena, estaba más que claro y le hacía algo de ilusión a la vez que decepción por el contrario. Era el momento de la pelirrosa.

De pronto, y bajo la mirada expectante de todos, el pelinegro giró en dirección a su madre, y tras dirigirle una sonrisa haciendo que ella lo mire extraño, se aproximó a su progenitora. Nadie entendía que ocurría, acaso Sasuke pensaba que ninguna era tan digna como su madre o era una simple estrategia, y fue así, lo último ya que al llegar hasta ella no se detuvo, sino que dirigió su mirada a la persona que tenía a su lado, a la ojiluna, a la extranjera. Y fue a ella a quien le dio la corona.

Sakura dejó salir el aliento indignada la que vez sorprendida como todos, y mientras, todos aplaudían la escena, en especial Ino, la pelirrosa se ponía roja de la vergüenza e ira. Dirigió su mirada a la reina y se encontraron, viendo amargamente como esta le sonreía triunfal y la humillaba.

No pudo con la vergüenza y se marchó del sitio, siendo seguida por Naruto preocupado de su estado.

Por otro lado, al frente de todos Hinata estaba anonadada, tanto que ni siquiera había recibido el premio, veía a todos sitios sin saber muy bien que hacer, y sobretodo huyendo de la mirada del pelinegro.

\- **Sa… Sasuke** – dijo de pronto cuando sus miradas se encontraron **– pero que…**

\- **Recíbela –** dijo firme.

\- **Yo…** \- un brillo se posó en su mirada.

\- **Agacha la cabeza –** le sonrió de pronto con extraña dulzura.

Hinata le hizo caso y el chico le colocó delicadamente la tiara sobre el pelo suelto, para luego admirarla. Se veía realmente hermosa. El sonido de la música tocando de fondo la pieza principal para el ganador se oyó de pronto, y Sasuke estiró la mano para invitarla a bailar.

\- **¿Me concede este baile?** – con un leve sonrojo en el rostro Hinata se puso de pie y aceptó su mano, y juntos bajo la mirada de todos se dirigieron al centro de la pista.

\- **Sasuke esto no es…** \- lo miró avergonzada **– esto no es necesario, realmente.**

Sasuke sonrió al ver su gesto, estaba avergonzada, avergonzada y sorprendida. Un cabello rebelde le impedía admirar su belleza por lo que, con delicadeza se lo apartó del rostro sonrojándola aún más.

\- **De verdad pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa de este reino Hinata** \- la pelinegra no supo que responder, si siquiera supo cómo actuar así que solo apartó la vista para no sentirse más avergonzada. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y sentía que sus manos empezaban a sudar. De pronto el sonido de las gaitas se oyó y la melodía se dulcificó, era un baile del Fuego, al que ella no estaba aún acostumbrada, al menos no para ser el centro de atención.

\- **Yo no sé cómo se baila esto –**

\- **Solo sígueme –** ambos empezaron a dar giros lentamente mientras se sostenían con una mano elevada y hacían un movimientos con los pies, para luego cambiar de mano y usar el otro pie. De momento a otro se acercaban y se alejaban, siguiendo la coreografía pactada, sin embargo Hinata se sentía intimidada por la mirada de todos, por lo que no podía mantener la vista en Sasuke – **tranquila** – dijo de pronto llamando su atención **– concéntrate en nosotros** – y antes que le respondiera de un solo paso se aproximó completamente y, tras colocar una mano en su cintura crearon una nueva coreografía.

\- **Sasuke** – trató de alejarse, pero la mano del chico era fuerte – **esto no es… no es correcto.**

\- **Tranquila, así se baila en el fuego –** claramente era una mentira, solo fue una excusa para poder rozarla y sí que lo disfrutaba, mientras poco a poco Hinata se relajaba.

A un extremo, en un piso más elevado viendo todo desde arriba la pelirrosa dejaba escapar fuego con la mirada, deseando quemarlos vivos si de ella se tratara. Se sentía humillada, se sentía enfadada, no podía creer que Sasuke la haya elegido a ella, de todas las chicas justo a ella.

\- **Disfrutando el espectáculo** – la voz de la reina solo hizo que su ira incrementara, pero ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, no quería nada – **espero que lo hagas y te acostumbres a ello, ya que al final comprenderás que las personas interesadas tarde o temprano obtienen lo que merecen, y este querida es el inicio** – cuando giró para responderle, aunque se haya tratado de morder la lengua ya que se trataba de la mismísima reina, esta ya se estaba alejando. Podía sentir su sonrisa burlona aunque le diera la espalda y deseó verla muerta.

L

\- **No sabía que bailabas** – la tímida y curiosa sonrisa de Hinata tranquilizó a Sasuke, ya que la sentía más relajada y confidente.

\- **Ni tú, tu no ha tardado nada en seguirme el ritmo.**

\- **Bueno, digamos que no es tan complicado** – ambos rieron – **peleaste increíble hoy –** un regocijo inundó el pecho de Sasuke, si Hinata decía aquello es porque lo había estado observando detenidamente.

\- **¿tú crees? -** sonrió débilmente

\- **Vamos que derrotaste a varios guerreros hoy y aun así te mantuviste para el final.**

\- **Si entrené mucho**

\- **Así que eres el mejor guerrero –** aquello lo dijo en un tono que Sasuke no pudo descifrar, una mezcla de burla y seriedad, como si solo lo estuviera molestando – **debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo.**

\- **Creo que todos dimos lo mejor de nosotros.**

En ese momento el baile terminó y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de no ser por los aplausos de todos, sacándolos de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se reverencien. Hinata estuvo a punto de colocarse en su asiento pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo.

\- **¿A dónde crees que vas?**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **Mi premio es pasar toda la velada contigo, y recién es el comienzo**

* * *

La castaña se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas junto a los tronos de los reyes, observando algo aburrida como se daba todo. Su hermana ya había bailado con Sasuke y luego de ello se había dirigido a otro lado fuera del salón principal y luego de ello demás parejas se unieron. Aquel día llevaba el cabello semi recogido y se había adornado la coleta con una trenza de flores blancas. Al igual que su hermana eran la belleza del reino de la Hoja personificadas.

\- **Hola** – cuando giró a ver de quien se trataba una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, no lo esperaba ahí puesto que le había contado que iría a otro sitio, así que verlo solo le trajo alegría.

\- **Gaara –**

\- **Vamos afuera** – dijo con cautela.

Se quedaron detenidos en la puerta principal que daba a un pequeño jardincito, donde tras sentarse en un asiento de mármol conversaron.

\- **Te ves hermosa** – confesó el pelirrojo haciendo que se sonroje levemente. Aquellas muestras de afecto ya no eran nuevas para ellos, de hecho ambos habían perdido la timidez y se acercaron poco a poco, como aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Gaara cuando Hanabi le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, el cual duró varios minutos, y en el cumpleaños de Hanabi cuando secretamente bailaron juntos y desde ahí cuando caminan se toman de las manos. No se podía negar que se querían.

\- **Gracias** –bajó la vista – **déjame verte** – de pronto las curiosas manos de la castaña divagaron por el rostro del príncipe, buscando sus magulladuras y cortes ocasionados en la tarde. Aunque no eran tantos habían y le preocupaba **– por los dioses si te han herido.**

\- **Tranquila –** trató de apartarla – **ni siquiera me duele.**

\- **Debes tener más cuidado –** se veía notablemente preocupada. Gaara solo pudo sonreír dándole la razón, sin embargo, el que se entrenaba como guerrero sabía que eso era solo una caricia para lo que le esperaba en el futuro, en los combates.

\- **Aún estoy enfadado porque me hayan descalificado** – hizo un puchero mostrando enfado.

\- **Es cierto, el otro caballero también hacía lo mismo, no fue justo.**

\- **Me hubiera gustado haber ganado, ¿sabes?** – Hanabi solo sonrió ante aquello **– de haberlo hecho, creo que ya sabes a quien hubiera elegido.**

\- **¿eh?** – la castaña aun no entendía a qué se refería, por lo que el pelirrojo tuvo que explicárselo.

\- **La mujer más hermosa –**

\- **Oh…**

\- **Creo que ya lo sabes** – no pudo apartar la mirada de su rostro, con catorce años Hanabi era la encarnación de la palabra belleza, sin duda ella se lo merecía más que cualquier otra – **no dudaría en elegirte, Hanabi…**

Y antes que la princesa dijera algo el rostro de Gaara se aproximó tanto a ella que la besó castamente, con inocencia, y ella no pudo apartarse, disfrutando de un tierno y puro amor en silencio.

* * *

Temari de la arena observaba todo sin poder ocultar su preocupación en todo momento, y es que ella no podía estar relajada, tenía tanto peso encima y tantas responsabilidades como para perder el tiempo en un absurdo baile.

El día anterior había hablado a solas con Fugaku en representación de su padre y su reino y solicitó su ayuda. La charla duró más de una hora donde finalmente, recordando el juramento de lealtad entre ambas naciones Fugaku prometió partir junto a ella lo más antes posible, de ser por la rubia hubiese sido con anterioridad pero el rey quería pasar un último momento con su familia antes de irse, aunque aún no les haya contado nada. Deseaba ver a su hermano y discutir temas de estado pero este no se hallaba en el baile, al menos no se lo había cruzado.

Decidió ponerse de pie y llenarse su copa de vino ella misma, ya que nadie se había atrevido a invitarla a bailar, y los que lo hayan deseado seguro se espantaron a ver su mirada, de todos modos así lo prefería. Se aceró a la mesa y se sirvió ella misma, más cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta alguien se le atravesó en el camino, chocando con su copa y haciendo que el líquido se vistiera en su elegante vestido.

\- **Pero que…** \- se contuvo.

\- **Por los dioses, cuanto lo siento** – la mirada de miedo y desconcierto del chico no se hicieron esperar, y la de sorpresa de ella al reconocerlo.

\- **¿tu?** – arrugó el entrecejo **\- ¿acaso estás siguiéndome?**

\- **Claro que no alteza –** tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo – **yo solo pasaba lo juro –** se inclinó para limpiarla pero Temari al darse cuenta de esto dio un paso alejándose –

\- **¿pero qué haces?**

\- **Trato de ayudarla.**

\- **¿crees que con tu sucio trapo se quita? Debo cambiarme el vestido.**

Y antes que pudiera decir más se dirigió hacia las escaleras, con la intención de ir hacia las habitaciones de los invitados. Shikamaru admiraba a aquella colérica princesa en silencio, aunque las pocas veces que se hayan cruzado eran para ver su mirada de desprecio o para oírla alardear del poder que tenía, de algún modo u otro le atraía. Mientras la seguía por las escaleras, la rubia al percatarse de sus intenciones paró haciendo que él también se detuviera.

\- **¿Qué crees que haces?** – arrugó el entrecejo para intimidarlo.

\- **¿Cómo?**

\- **¿A dónde crees que vas? – se cruzó de brazos.**

\- **¿No es obvio?** – sonrió ladinamente - **la sigo.**

\- **Ni lo pienses** – rió de mala gana.

\- **Solo voy a escoltarla princesa, además no está bien visto que alguien de la realeza que aún más sea un invitado camine por ahí sin guardias, podría estar expuesta a algún peligro –**

\- **Pero yo ya tengo guardias –**

\- **Ninguna como alguien del fuego, soy un guerrero innato** – Temari entonces calló de incredulidad. No podía creer lo que aquel pelinegro le estaba diciendo, era demasiado osado teniendo en cuenta su posición, pero debía admitir que aquel extraño muchachito siempre llamó su atención por el hecho de verlo como un chico raro. De algún modo se sonrojo y dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino, ya le habían pasado bastantes cosas como para detenerse a discutir una tontería, así que sin más fueron juntos al piso de arriba.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la alcoba designada para la rubia, esta estaba a punto de tomar las perillas cuando Shikamaru se le adelantó y las abrió por ella, teniendo un leve pero significativo roce que no hizo más que sonrojarla, aunque no tanto por la personalidad desinhibida que tenía.

\- **Adelante** – la rubia ingresó sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y se dirigió directo a la cámara principal ya que su estancia estaba dividida y presentaba una pequeña sala.

Se dirigió a su closet y optó por un vestido de color oscuro con detalles lilas. No se tomó demasiado tiempo ya que en si estaba lista, solo debía cambiarse de vestido así que cuando terminó salió a la pequeña sala en busca de su perfume.

\- **Te queda bien ese vestido** – la voz del pelinegro la sobresaltó ya que no se esperaba tenerlo en su habitación, tan cerca.

\- **¿Qué? Pero que crees que estás haciendo, estas en la alcoba de una princesa, no puedes estar aquí vete.**

\- **De hecho esta es la alcoba de los invitados del palacio.**

\- **Estas sobrepasando todos los límites, no es bien visto que un hombre y una mujer compartan la misma alcoba sin estar casados** – trató de poner un límite.

\- **¿Acaso no es lo que hacen tus guardias? Ellos están aquí cuidándote, hazte cuenta que en este momento yo soy el tuyo.**

\- **Eres un atrevido Shikamaru** – achinó los ojos.

\- **Como sabes mi nombre –** elevó una ceja el chico.

\- **Todos saben tu nombre** – su voz comenzó a dejar de sonar autoritaria.

\- **Eso solo me deja en claro que has pensado en mí.**

\- **Claro que no…** \- puso los ojos en banco, ¿Qué se había creído ese chico del fuego? Estaba equivocado.

\- **Yo creo que si** – sonrió de lado.

\- **Eres el amigo de Sasuke y un noble del fuego, claro que se tu apellido, tu padre es alguien valeroso, lástima que no sigas su camino.**

\- **¿a qué te refieres?**

\- **Para empezar ¿desde cuándo empezaste a tutearme?, no olvides que soy una princesa.**

\- **Sí, eso me quedó claro Temari, ahora explícame porque no piensas que soy valeroso –** nunca ningún otro caballero de menor categoría que ella, que no tenga su permiso, le había hablado con tal confianza, estaba claro que debía ponerlo en su sitio pero por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo, simplemente se sintió bloqueada y decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

\- **Creo que está claro por tu desempeño en el torneo, te rendiste como un cobarde.**

\- **Es solo que no tenía ganas de seguir peleando-** se colocó las manos en los bolsillos con total desinterés.

\- **Si como no, es el típico discurso de un cobarde.**

\- **Me parece curioso y a la vez me alegra que de nuevo te hayas fijado en mí y que lo admitas, por segunda vez en el día –** su sonrisa de suficiencia y de orgullo al creerse un total conquistador poco a poco empezó a irritarla, a la vez que la dejaba boquiabierta y fascinada.

\- **Mira no creas que caeré en tus chistecitos, ni siquiera sé si lo piensas o solo estás jugando pero esto no va a pasar ¿de acuerdo? Te lo advierto de una vez.**

\- **¿Qué cosa no va a pasar?**

\- **Esto –** señaló con un dedo a ambos – **ni lo pienses.**

\- **Creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema** – sonrió cortando la tensión puesta por la rubia.

\- **¿mi problema?**

\- **Te estresas demasiado.**

\- **Claro que no –** quiso decir más pero se mordió la lengua – **ni siquiera me conoces.**

\- **Es porque no me lo permites** – al ver su rostro de sorpresa por aquella respuesta prefirió sonreírle – **tomate al menos esta noche para desinhibirte, para liberarte y deja ese papel de princesa que tienes.**

\- **No es ningún papel, es mi título y es mi deber desde nacimiento**

\- **Deber bla bla bla, ya me cansé de oír esa tontería** – sus gestos, como si nada de ello importara, todo era sorpresivo para la princesa.

\- **¿Y que se supone que debo hace según tu para desinhibirme?**

\- **Bailemos** – Temari abrió ampliamente los ojos. ¿acaso era eso lo que acababa de oír? ¿acababa de pedirle una pieza?

\- **¿qu…qué?**

\- **¿Qué? ¿me rechazarás porque no soy un príncipe?**

\- **Yo no dije que iba a rechazarte** – esta vez ella trató de tomar la delantera.

\- **Genial, entonces regresemos a la fiesta** – y antes que pudiera decir algo la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la puerta.

\- **Espera Shikamaru** – se paró la rubia tratando de regresar a su papel.

\- **Tranquila, solo déjate llevar esta noche, es todo** – y fue todo, no dijo más y accedió por la curiosidad y además movida de forma inconsciente por la perfecta sonrisa que le dedicó el moreno, por la forma en que trataba de tomar la delantera y por la emoción de que un hombre no le tuviera miedo.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras, ella ya más risueña luego del ademán que el chico hizo para que bajara primero, era encantador debía admitirlo, y muy divertido, más cuando llegó al final y dirigió su mirada hacia afuera, quedó parada al ver aquella escena, su hermano y mayor dolor de cabeza besando sin pudor alguno a la hermana de Hinata, como si fueran una verdadera pareja. La cordura llegó a su cabeza y se arrepintió por aquel momento de debilidad, esa no era ella, si su hermano actuaba de ese modo ella debía ser la madura, debía actuar enseguida y sobretodo debía comportarse como lo que era, una princesa, dejando de lado aquellas bobadas de coqueteos con otros hombres que no debía. Dio la vuelta decidida a regresar a su alcoba, pero cuando Shikamaru la miró extraño y trató de detenerla, ella detuvo su agarra y le respondió seria

\- **Ahora no Nara** – y sin más, subió escaleras arriba dejándolo con un mal sabor en la boca y un poco de decepción.

* * *

La quietud de la noche y el sonido del crujir de las hojas elevaban la impaciencia de la ojiluna, quien caminaba en silencio por el sendero de un jardín secundario acompañada del Uchiha. Habían hablado muy poco – por no decir casi nada – desde que salieron del salón principal de ceremonias a un lugar más apartado, uno más privado. En medio de la oscuridad una imponente figura de mármol en una gran pileta se dejaba admirar, haciendo que la pareja finalmente se detenga y se miren frente a frente. Al sentir la directa mirada del pelinegro Hinata desvió la suya avergonzada, mientras con una mano se recogía un mochón de cabello de una manera que a Sasuke le pareció perfecta.

\- **Te ves hermosa** – dijo con franqueza helando a Hinata. El pelinegro sonrió al verla tan sonrojada.

\- **No lo entiendo…** \- lo miró de repente

\- **¿Qué no entiendes?**

\- **¿Por qué a mí?** \- ¿por qué a ella? Estaba claro para el Uchiha: era la mujer más perfectamente bella, a criatura más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, por eso la eligió a ella.

\- **¿a qué te refieres? –** fingió no entenderla.

\- **Creo que tu elección debió ser otra** – entonces calló, prefirió hacerlo al entender a quién se refería con lo último y aunque ella misma se lo sugirió, él desde un principio ya sabía que su elección era otra, era Hinata.

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar aquello? ¿acaso no crees que eres hermosa?** – sonrió débilmente

\- **No es eso es solo que… se trata de ti** … - Sasuke elevó una ceja como respuesta, cada respuesta de Hinata lo tomaba siempre desprevenido – **debe ser porque hoy no vine disfrazada** – rió entonces haciendo que él mismo perdiera la seriedad, si, definitivamente era encantadora.

\- **No es que hayas estado disfrazada aquel día –** trató de disculparse.

\- **Tus palabras literalmente fueron que estaba disfrazada, lo recuerdo muy bien** – se acercó a él intimidante.

\- **No fue ese mi fin, es solo que ese día te veías…. diferente**

\- **¿diferente?**

\- **Así es, no eras tú, solo tratabas de verte como una de las chicas del fuego.**

\- **Si y gracias por notarlo recién ahora** – se mofó haciendo que él también riera **– es que ese era mi fin.**

\- **De todos modos, no necesitabas hacerlo, realmente te ves preciosa cuando eres tú misma, al natural, como siempre.**

Hinata apartó la vista avergonzada y la posó sobre las verdes hojas, apenas bañadas de banca nieve. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras se preguntaba a sí misma como pudo llegar a esta situación tan íntima nuevamente con Sasuke, bastante le costó recuperarse de la última aquel día cuando prepararon un postre. Entonces una de las aves que volaba por el sitio pasó muy cerca de Hinata haciendo un ruido estruendoso con su pico y asustando a la ojiluna, quien tropezó y cayó hacia el Uchiha, golpeando en su abdomen y siendo detenida por este, aunque adolorido.

Al darse cuenta de la situación de él raídamente trató de ayudarlo mientras se paraba.

\- **Por los dioses** – se agachó a revisar su venda que poco a poco empezaba a sangrar – **cuanto lo siento realmente lo siento.**

\- **Está bien descuida** – la apartaba al sentir realmente un ligero dolor, aunque bastante extraño ya que solía soportar bien eso. Pero claro estaba junto a la chica a la que era débil y eso disminuía su fuerza.

\- **En serio me siento tan mal** – sin pedir permiso levantó su camisa para ver bien la venda, y Sasuke al sentir el suave roce de la yema de sus dedos ya no se opuso y simplemente se dejó hacer sorprendido al creerla más tímida para aquello **– estás sangrando, debemos llevarte a que te curen.**

\- **Tranquila Hinata** – entonces la tomó con leve fuerza de ambas muñeca y ella al sentirlo rudamente elevó la cabeza a mirarlo. Ambos quedaron frente a frente bajo la luz de la luna, a escasos centímetros admirando la belleza de ambos rostros y llevando su mirada de los ojos a los labios – de parte de Sasuke – mientras que Hinata solo lo veía con intensidad, como su acabara de descubrir algo increíblemente grande en él. Poco a poco se fue acercando y luego de soltar el agarre de sus muñecas, una de sus manos fue a su rostro, a su cuello y lo acarició débilmente mientras la acercaba a su mismo, al tiempo que él lo hacía. El corazón de Hinata corría de un lado a otro impactado, el aliento del pelinegro ya se sentía sobre sus labios y ella poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos esperando lo que estaba destinado a suceder aquella noche. Y lo estaba aceptando.

De pronto, y en el peor de los momentos, uno de los guardias principales carraspeó para ser notado haciendo que ambos se alejaran y volteen a verlo. Sasuke maldijo en voz baja, y Hinata dejó salir lo poco que le quedaba de aliento.

\- **Lo siento alteza, pero el rey solicita su presencia de inmediato.**

* * *

La fiesta había acabado hace un par de horas y ya todos estaban durmiendo, excepto él y su grupo de hombres que lo acompañarían a su viaje.

Había dado su palabra de proteger en lo que podía al reino de la Arena y eso era lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento. Una de las razones, por no decir la principal de Temari fue precisamente para solicitarlo, su presencia y la de sus hombres eran cruciales en la guerra que se vivía y que ahora más parecía ser de la Arena que de la Hoja, una de las iniciadoras.

No se lo había dicho a su esposa hasta el último momento, quería verla feliz al menos en la fiesta, sin preocupaciones, sin lamentos, y sí que la admiró bastante, grabó en su memoria cada uno de sus gestos, cada musculo que se marcaba cuando achinaba los ojos y estiraba su bella sonrisa, los quería atesorar cuando estuviera lejos.

El sol estaba nuevamente apareciendo y aquello significaba que el momento de partir estaba cada vez más cerca, no debía perder tiempo.

* * *

En su alcoba se levantó de golpe, ni siquiera por un mal sueño y al ver a su lado se dio cuenta que estaba sola, como lo había imaginado. Ni siquiera se lo preguntó bastante, ya sabía dónde podía estar su esposo así que solo se colocó el abrigo y salió a buscarlo, tratando de quitarse de encima ese sabor amargo y el mal presentimiento que sentía de todo aquello. Eso solo servía para angustiarla aún más.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de su oficina ingresó sin ser anunciada y lo sorprendió alistando una pequeña maleta. Cuando Fugaku la vio dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le dedicó una mirada acongojada, mientras que Mikoto se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba, llorando en silencio.

\- **Tranquila** – la calmó aun manteniendo el abrazo – **ya hemos pasado por esto tantas veces, no tienes que preocuparte.**

\- **¿es necesario que hagas esto? –** se secó las lágrimas.

\- **Sabes que soy un hombre de palabra**

\- **Es solo que… -** lo miró impaciente – **tengo un mal presentimiento.**

\- **Es lo que dices cada vez que viajo –** trató de hacerla sonreír sin conseguirlo.

\- **Esta vez es en serio, de verdad que lo siento, por favor Fugaku no lo hagas tengo miedo –** el pelinegro tomó la mano de su esposa y observó sus nudillos, vacíos sin todos los anillos que solía colocarse y procedió a besarlos.

\- **Prometo que no te dejaré sola** – y posterior a ello se dieron un beso, como una pareja de esposos que realmente se amaba.

El ruido proveniente del patio principal atrajo la atención de Fugaku quien, luego de observar desde su ventana se dio cuenta que ya era la hora.

\- **La caravana de la Arena ya está lista, solo falto yo, es hora de irme.**

\- **¿y Sasuke?**

\- **Ya me espera abajo, que todo se siga como debe, lo dejaré como regente pero tú también debes guiarlo, a veces puede ser impulsivo.**

\- **Es solo un chico, al igual que tu cuando te sentaste en el trono** – ambos sonrieron.

\- Cuídate cariño – le dio un último beso y luego se alejó hacia la puerta, para finalmente salir luego de dedicarle un último "te amo". Cuando llegó al patio principal no tardaron mucho en emprender la marcha hacia su destino, hacia la guerra. Desde la ventana Mikoto lo veía alejarse, mientras una pesada lágrima caía por sus mejillas y se lamentaba sin poder quitarse esa horrible sensación de algo malo del cuerpo. Un ventarrón ingresó por la ventana que Fugaku había dejado abierta y el aire dejó car algo al suelo, cuando Mikoto se dio cuenta se acercó a levantarlo, solo para observar con el corazón roto que su esposo aún conservaba y exhibía – tras otros cuadros más – aquel primer dibujo que con amor le dedicó su primogénito cuando se creyó todo un artista y que su propio padre mandó a enmarcar. Estaba claro que el amor de padres, por todo lo malo que uno haya hecho, jamás se extinguiría.

* * *

Tras el almuerzo los ánimos en el palacio no fueron del todo altos. Hinata se encerró en su alcoba para una siesta, haber quedado hasta tan tarde danzando con otros caballeros en la fiesta de anoche la habían dejado agotada y solo deseaba darse un respiro. Su amiga Temari ya había regresado a su casa y en cierto punto envidió que la rubia pudiera hacerlo, al menos ella podía ver a su familia. Una pelea se había desatado en los hermanos y Temari pareció rendirse al regresar sin el pelirrojo a su hogar, pues este había elegido firmemente seguir viviendo en el fuego, y tras la promesa de Sasuke de protegerlo se había ido, aunque llevándose al padre del pelinegro consigo.

 _Recorrió una vez más los pasillos de aquel castillo en el cual nació y en el que vivó la mayor parte de su vida, se los sabía de memoria así que no se le hizo difícil darse cuenta de a donde la transportaba aquella discusión que se oía no tan lejana. Era una salón privado, que en vida le permaneció a su madre y en el que dese su partido ella usó como un sitio de lectura al poder conseguir la paz únicamente en aquel lugar. Y ahora una disputa lo estaba profanando._

\- _Ven aquí cobarde y da la cara, ¡asesino!_

 _Caminó rápidamente al lugar principal del desastre, se trataba de uno de los amplios balcones y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba abierto, y desde lejos pudo observar esa figura tan conocida, era su tío Hizashi mirando fijamente a otra persona, mientras empuñaba alto su espada._

\- _Ni siquiera te atrevas – Homura se había trepado al bajo muro que protegía a las personas de caer a una muerte segura desde ese piso, y el corazón de Hinata se detuvo ante el inminente peligro que el concejal corría en ese momento, pero parecía tranquilo, como si deseara hacerlo, como si deseara poner fin a su vida – tu muerte no será de esa forma, sufrirás por la traición que has cometido._

\- _Las cosas que hice están como debían estar, así debía suceder por el bien mayor, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia – y tras una sonrisa, sin siquiera mirar atrás se dejó caer mientras Hizashi a alcanzarlo, pero era muy tarde, y Hinata para su mala suerte se agachó a mirar la escena en el patio, sangre por todos lados y una cabeza partida, fue así como la persona más cercana a su padre acabó con su vida._

Su siesta de la tarde se vio interrumpida por aquella nueva visión, y la maldita sensación de incertidumbre no le permitió volver a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

La mesa decorada con diversidad de platos, la gran cantidad de vino y velas alumbraban la cena de los jóvenes a altas horas de la noche. Fugiki celebraba un año más de vida al día siguiente pero para ellos la fiesta debía empezar desde ese día, así que se les ocurrió – por iniciativa de Ino y siendo apoyada por Hinata, logando convencer a la reina y sobretodo a Sasuke, de montar en medio del jardín más alejado una mesa diversa, donde los juegos no podían faltar claro estaba, y sin supervisión de algún soldado. Solo eran un grupo de jóvenes alcoholizados y desinhibidos.

\- **Ya lo sé ya lo sé… ¡una jirafa!** – jugaban charadas, un juego que consistía en adivinar la palabra y se dividieron en tres grupos para ello, y con la última respuesta de Sakura acababa de darle la vitoria a la "trinidad", nombre que se habían puesto al grupo conformado por la pelirrosa, Ino y Hinata.

\- **No es justo, hicieron trampa** – protestó Choji, y posterior a aquello siguió una trifulca sana.

Shikamaru se encargaba de llenar las copas de cada uno cuando las tuvieran vacías, pero cuando vio que Hinata aún no había probado una gota, le incriminó aquello.

\- **Que pasa Hinata, no has probado ni un trago**

\- **Está bien así no te preocupes** – trató de no llamar la atención, pero ya era tarde todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

\- **¿Cómo es posible que no tomes?** – preguntó Choji mientras se llevaba el placentero líquido a la boca.

\- **No estoy acostumbrada.**

\- **¿es una broma cierto? –** la miró seria Ino, pero al no obtener respuesta se acercó a convencerla **– vamos, dale un trago.**

\- **No, en serio estoy bien así, no necesito licor para divertirme**

\- **¡aburrida! –** gritó Shikamaru alzando la voz con las manos alrededor de su boca a manera de corneta.

\- **Relájense, más bien pasemos a otro juego.**

\- **Mmmm…** \- Sakura la miró de manera extraña, así que Hinata no solo era una princesita refinada sino que ahora los juzgaba por querer divertirse sanamente – **como sea Fugiki eres quien decide que será lo siguiente.**

\- **De acuerdo** – Hinata suspiró aliviada, mientras la mencionada se tocaba el mentón pensando en el próximo juego – **ya lo sé, jugaremos preguntas o retos.**

\- **No, vamos… –** se quejó Shikamaru, siempre jugaban aquello y se negaba a responder lo obligaban a beber tanto alcohol que luego amanecía en cama con una completa extraña.

\- **¿preguntas o retos?**

\- **No me digas que nunca jugaste eso** – la cara de asombro de la peliverde hacia Hinata era única, sonrojándola al ver la incredulidad de todos.

\- **Tranquila** – le explicó Sakura – **el juego consiste en que cada uno de nosotros elegirá un papel y el que salga marcado será quien debe responder una pregunta o de lo contrario se debe atener a un reto.**

\- **Vaya…** \- se mordió el labio inferior, sonaba un poco rudo pero no quedaba otra que aceptar y ser parte.

Se colocaron en círculo mirándose los unos a los otros, y tras escribir algo en unos papeles se los guardó en una bolsa hecha con la parte de abajo de su vestido, y pidió a todos que saquen un papel uno por uno. Cuando todos terminaron y se miraron nerviosos, empezaron a abrirlos para descubrir donde estaba la marca, y las miradas de alivia de unos no se hizo esperar, hasta ver la del elegido.

\- **No puede ser** – la primera fue Sakura, e Ino ya había convocado reunión con Fugiki para elegir la pregunta.

\- **Muy bien veamos** – caminó alrededor de ella intimidándola, el resto de jóvenes mirada divertido la escena atentos a la pregunta – **en primer lugar que eliges, ¿pregunta o reto?**

\- **No le tengo miedo a ninguna pregunta** – elevó la ceja retadora.

\- **Muy bien, entonces aquí viene** – sonrió con malicia **\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?**

Los ojos de sorpresa de Hinata y el sonrojo inminente no se hicieron esperar, más fue su sorpresa al ver que era la única en aquel estado, ya que el resto esperaba con emoción la respuesta. Sasuke miró con malicia a la rubia, quien solo le dirigió una sonrisa, y luego de que Sakura lo mire descaradamente, respondió sin tapujos.

\- **Anoche** – una horrible sensación se instaló en la garganta de la ojiluna al apreciar todo eso, estaba claro que la persona con la que se acostó no pudo ser otro que Sasuke, luego de haber pasado toda la velada juntos. Se recriminó a si misma que sienta ese tipo de sentimientos.

Todos los demás chicos hicieron vítores de la respuesta, felicitando al pelinegro y a este no le quedó otra que sonreír y mandar miradas discretas a sus amigos, mientras Sakura se acercaba a él en busca de algo de cariño.

\- **Muy bien siguiente** – de nuevo volvieron a sacar papeles y esta vez le tocó a Shikamaru, quien luego de negarse a responder "en nombre de quien dedicó su última paja" lo sentenciaron a beber en menos de 5 segundos una copa entera de sake.

\- **Maldita sea** – lanzó un chorro de la bebida a Ino que corría matándose de risa al descubrir el pelinegro que la rubia había agregado otra cosa más potente a su copa – **¡me las pagarás Yamanaka!**

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y varios fueron cayendo en verdades y retos incómodos, como cuando Fugiki tuvo que admitir sonrojada que le atraía alguien del mismo círculo, o cuando Ino debió mostrar sus habilidades sensuales al realizar un baile encima de la mesa, de igual modo Shikamaru volvió a caer un par de veces más donde en una admitió que perdió la virginidad a los 14 años y en otra tomo dos copas de sake.

De pronto el turno cayó en Hinata y todos voltearon a mirarla con intriga.

\- **Oh** … - sintió que la boca la tenía seca y esperó lo peor de parte de Ino, quien ya la veía ansiosa por soltar algo, cuando de pronto fue Sakura quien se adelantó con la pegunta.

\- **Di el nombre del chico que te gusta, quiero decir, de aquí del fuego –** se quedó petrificada y roja como un tomate, deseando que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento. Las chicas la miraban con entusiasmo, sabiendo la respuesta y esperando que lo admita por todo lo alto, los chicos solo querían saber algo de chisme para tener material de que molestar, mientras que Ino la veía preocupada. Sakura tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si con eso la hubiera sacado definitivamente de camino y Sasuke, el solo tenía la mirada seria y fija esperando su respuesta. Entonces ambos se miraron fijamente y la peliazul bloqueó su cabeza.

\- **Yo…** \- balbuceó.

\- **Si, ¿tu…?** – elevó la ceja la pelirosa – **habla rápido.**

\- **Me gusta….** – volteó a mirar a Ino esperando encontrar en ella una salida – **me gusta…**

\- **Ya dilo…**

\- **Se acabó el tiempo** – se puso de pie la rubia con una sonrisa de malicia hacia Sakura, quien ansiosa deseó oír el nombre de su rubio amante – **es una pena**.

\- **Entonces merece ser castigada –** dijo con tono serio, frustrada que no haya resultado.

\- **Estoy de acuerdo** – Ino aminó alrededor de Hinata al igual que hizo en los anteriores castigos, pensando en que reto ponerle cuando su mirada se vio iluminada – **lo tengo.**

\- **Haz que beba esto –** elevó una botella de sake por la mitad Shikamaru, estaba ebrio por todas las botellas que hasta ese momento se había bebido directamente del pico y por suerte se mantenía sentado – **vamos princesa** – le sonrió ladinamente.

\- **No, es un desperdicio** – se detuvo Ino y, tras dirigir su mirada a Sasuke y luego a Hinata, dio su castigo **– debes dejar que Sasuke te de un beso.**

De inmediato los ruidos aparecieron, entre asombrados y ansioso de ver que eso pase, Sasuke puso cara de sorpresa al no esperarse oír su nombre, ni semejante cosa y Sakura, ella estaba dispuesta a matarla con la mirada. Sasuke lo pensó en si era lo mejor hacerle caso o no, aunque él nunca antes había desobedecido algo en ese juego, siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo y si se trataba de Hinata podría ser esa su primera vez incumpliéndolo. Pero Ino era insistente.

\- **Vamos, es solo un beso.**

\- **Ino…** \- la regañó con un susurro la oijluna, recibiendo un guiño de parte de su amiga.

\- **De acuerdo –** Hinata abrió enormemente los ojos al oír a Sasuke decidido en hacerle caso, de pie en dirección a ella y ella, teniéndolo delante suyo solo se sentía pequeña. De inmediato enrojeció solo de imaginar lo que haría. Sin embargo, Sasuke extendió su mano y tomó la delicada mano de Hinata, para luego de inclinarse levemente y quedar a su altura, tan lento que en todo el trayecto hacia abajo se miraron fijamente, como si ambos se estuvieran admirando mutuamente, y la besó cortésmente. Hinata entonces sonrió con timidez luego que Sasuke hiciera aquella, dándole la vuelta al reto de Ino y haciéndolo a su modo, con respeto. El pelinegro no pudo contener la satisfacción de verla curvar los labios u sonrió también con ella.

\- **¿Qué diablos fue eso? Maldita sea un beso en la boca** – ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a las palabras de un ebrio Shikamaru, estaban en su mundo.

\- **En serio Sasuke ¿que fue eso? –** se acercó Ino a romper el momento.

\- **Tu jamás especificaste donde**

\- **Fue decepcionante –** habló Shiraku.

\- **Vamos chicos es una princesa, no podría faltarle el respeto, ¿verdad Hinata?** – esa mirada, justo en ese momento la luna alumbró directamente hacia su perfecto rostro y Hinata lo sintió como el hombre más guapo hasta el momento y sin explicación alguna una sensación de rebeldía y adrenalina la invadió y tuvo todas las ganas del mundo de hacer algo, por lo que, luego de ponerse de pie se acercó al chico quien la veía embelesado como se acercada, y luego de ponerse de puntillas y colocarse a centímetros de su cara, depositó sus delicados labios en la mejilla de Sasuke, siendo ella quien lo besara en todo lo permitido.

Ese beso pareció ser más que suficiente para todos ya que aplaudieron la hazaña de la ojiluna y felicitaron a Sasuke por el "premio". Hinata aún estaba frente a él y ahora el solo podía no solo ver lo atractiva que era, sino le pareció, con esa mirada y esa desafiante sonrisa como increíblemente sexy, y unas irrefrenables ganas de tomarla por la cintura y besarla como los dioses mandaban tuvieron que ser contenidas.

En ese momento Shiraku anunció la siguiente rondo, y para buena o mala suerte la que tocó fue nuevamente Sakura.

\- **Elijo reto** – dijo sin siquiera pensarlo mirando seriamente hacia Ino, quien la había traicionado y de manera descarada.

\- **De acuerdo, veamos…** \- sin embargo la pelirosa le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Shiraku la cual fue rápidamente entendida, y antes que Ino dijera su reto, esta se le adelantó.

\- **Debes besar por 5 minutos a Sasuke** – ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de reaccionar al pelinegro porque Sakura, luego de lanzarle una mirada significativa a la ojiluna literalmente se lanzó sobre el pelinegro y lo besó como siempre hacía, y éste, en un principio incómodo y viendo fijamente a Hinata, poco a poco fue cayendo.

La peliazul sintió un mar de emociones negativas, y deseo marcharse de ahí mismo de inmediato, pero no podía, no debía, debía desechar todo tipo de ideas que se haya creado esos días sobre el pelinegro y ver eso le hacía pisar tierra, ese era Sasuke Uchiha y ella era su amante consentida. Se lamentó el momento de arrebato que tuvo antes al darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- **Vamos chicos, vayan a buscar un cuarto –** gritó Shikamaru y luego siguieron las risas, y cuando todo terminó siguieron jugando, solo que ahora las cosas eran diferentes tanto para Hinata como para el Uchiha.

* * *

Era más de medianoche cuando todos, luego de cantarle a Fugiki por su día, se dirigieron a sus alcobas. Hinata no demoró demasiado en conciliar el sueño, sin embargo pasadas media hora, una pesadilla camuflada en visión se presentó.

 _El olor a sangre era demasiado intenso y causaba nauseas en la ojiluna. Se hallaba en medio de una batalla, como en muchas otras visiones, y esta vez de nuevo en el cuerpo de otra persona. Era un hombre por la vestimenta que traía, y tenía un porte alto. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que cargaba entre sus manos, era una espada enrome y filuda, bastante conocida. Recordó todas las veces en que vio aquella arma en el comedor de su palacio, cada vez que almorzaba y la historia familiar que tenía cada vez que su padre se la contaba. Pensó en todo eso cuando de pronto un grito detrás de ella llamó su atención, y cuando volteó a ver era demasiado tarde, quedó con los brazos estirados y la espada en alto con la intención de herir a alguien, pero la herida fue ella. Una potente arma había alcanzado atravesar su armadura, justo en el pecho y de la impresión solo le quedó soltar la suya._

 _Se tocó con desesperación y cierta lentitud la herida y rápidamente comenzó a brotar la sangre, y tras toser con fuerza de su boca comenzó a gotear el rojo líquido. Miró delante suyo a alguien que estaba parado con espada en mano esperando dar el golpe final, sin piedad alguna, y tras tratar de reconocerlo, de un rápido movimiento dirigió la espada a su cuello._

De un grito despertó de aquella terrible pesadilla, sudando frío y horrorizada. Vio a su alrededor y todo estaba oscuro y trató de cubrirse con sus sábanas hasta que pudiera recobrar el aliento.

\- **¿Hinata? –** su voz la sobresaltó y logró reconocerlo en la entrada de su alcoba, mirándola fijamente y preocupado - **¿te encuentras bien?**

\- **No…** \- se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Sasuke se acercó a revisarla, a la vez que inspeccionaba todo descartando algún peligro dentro. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la notó temblorosa.

\- **¿Qué ha sucedido?** – la miró de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal de que algo malo había pasado, pero todo se trató de un susto.

\- **Una maldita pesadilla –** se tiró de espaldas a la cama y se tapó por completo, obviando el hecho de que Sasuke estaba en su alcoba.

\- **Vaya, ¿con esa boquita le hablas a tu hermana?** – Hinata sonrió debajo de las mantas y poco a poco fue apartándolas para ver a Sasuke mirarla divertido –

\- **Estoy sedienta** – el pelinegro se dirigió a la pequeña sala, y luego de acercarse a la mesada donde se colocaba la jarra con agua y un vaso, le sirvió un poco a la ojiluna, quien ya se había levantado de su cama y se había colocado un abrigo – **gracias** – se acercó a él sosteniendo el vaso, hasta que su mirada se dirigió a la puerta **\- ¿Cómo entraste?**

\- **Dejaste la puerta abierta**

\- **Oh… ¿y que hacías despierto tan tarde?**

\- **A veces me es difícil conciliar el sueño** – la mirada que hizo dejó intrigada a Hinata, quien deseó saber más del pelinegro, asó que se sentó en uno de los sillones y lo invitó a sentarse en otro.

\- **¿en serio? ¿por qué? –** se llevó el vaso de agua a la boca.

\- **Primero tu cuéntame que soñaste –** el rostro de Hinata cambio de repente, casi había olvidado aquel sueño, tan raro como los otros y uno más donde terminaba en tragedia. No estuvo segura si Sasuke era la persona indicada para revelarle eso, sin embargo necesitaba desfogarse.

\- **Soñé que moría.**

\- **¿Qué morías? –** la miró con curiosidad.

\- **Bueno, no era exactamente yo, pero estaba metida en el cuerpo de otra persona, y me mataban.**

\- **¿y cómo sabes que no eras tú? –**

\- **Pues porque es algo que uno siente, no se siente que encaja en el cuerpo de otro –** Sasuke elevó la ceja ante aquella respuesta, ¿acaso le estaba tomando el pelo?

\- **Explícate –**

\- **Verás, en este sueño estaba en un campo de guerra, me enfrenté a un oponente, o mejor dicho me atacó por la espalda clavando su espada en mi pecho.**

\- **Debió ser doloroso** – se mofó entonces.

\- **¡Es en serio!** – se puso de pié contrariada, tal vez no era buena idea compartir eso con Sasuke y se lo estaba demostrando **– ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo.**

\- **Está bien Hina perdona –** trató de convencerla. Sin embargo aquella palabra hizo que se detuviera.

\- **¿Cómo me llamaste? –** volteó poco apoco a verlo.

\- **¿Hina?** – Hinata abrió los ojos **– si te incómoda…**

\- **No es eso…** \- volvió a tomar asiento **– hace tanto que alguien no me llamaba de esa forma –** recordó momentos de su pasado en los que su familia en la Hoja y los habitantes del palacio la llamaban así de cariño y la nostalgia vino a ella.

\- **Entiendo… -** trató de cambiar de tema, no quería que las cosas se pongan tristes – **sabes, a menudo yo también tengo pesadillas, por no decir casi todos los días.**

\- **¿en serio?**

\- **Así es, es por ello que me es complicado conciliar el sueño –** sonrió de mala gana **– a veces solo prefiero quedar despierto y esperar a que amanezca, mi mente es traicionera.**

\- **¿y qué tipo de sueños tienes? ¿en ellos también mueres?**

\- **No –** rió con cautela **– aunque preferiría que sea eso…**

\- **Oh… -**

\- **En mis sueños soy yo el asesino, soy yo quien pongo fin a la vida de los demás, y personas tan cercanas a mí que a veces me doy miedo. Tal vez sea mi propio remordimiento por ser tan mala persona.**

El silencio sepulcral inundó la alcoba y Hinata mientras se miraban fijamente con total seriedad. Hinata no daba crédito a lo que oía, tal vez solo la estaba molestando. De pronto los labios del pelinegro se curvaron y emitió una risa, seguida de Hinata al suspirar aliviada de que solo haya sido un engaño. Sasuke rió fuerte sin embargo cuando Hinata volteó a ver otro lado, su sonrisa desapareció.

\- **Sabes –** lo miró de reojo **– yo no creo que seas mala persona.**

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo al oírla hablar de esa forma, y una sensación de regocijo inundó su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír con franqueza.

\- **¿En serio?**

\- **Creo que solo eres un chico algo complejo.**

\- **¿complejo? –** ambos rieron **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

\- **Pienso que te haces el rudo pero en el fondo eres sensible como todos –** la risa de burla contenida por Sasuke irritó a la ojiluna quien le hablaba con total franqueza – **¡lo digo en serio!**

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un chico sensible?**

\- **Por la forma en que ves a tus amigos, por la forma en que veas a tu familia, incluso conmigo.**

\- **Vamos si me esmero en irritarte.**

\- **Por eso mismo, solo tratas de forzarlo, si dejas salir al Sasuke interior, tal vez las cosas sean diferentes.**

Sasuke quedó mudo, para él no eran así las cosas, él era un tipo rudo y despreocupado, sin embargo Hinata se esmeraba en demostrarle lo contrario, y temía que poco a poco caería.

\- **Creo que el sake te ha afectado**

\- **Si solo tomé un sorbo** – le dio un empujón a un lado de su brazo **\- ¿ves cómo te esfuerzas?**

\- **Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas –** de nuevo esa maldita sensación de debilidad al tenerla tan cerca, y sobre todo al ver sus bellos ojos clavados en su mirada. Incluso recién despierta era hermosa.

\- **Como sea** – apartó la vista **– lo que digas…**

\- **Creo que no me conoces lo suficiente y por eso dices esas cosas, realmente he hecho cosas muy malas Hinata, tantas que si te lo contaría desearías alejarte –** una sensación urente recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul, pero no quiso dejarse intimidar.

\- **No te tengo miedo** – respondió con un aliento mientras el chico se acercaba poco a poco peligrosamente.

\- **Deberías…**

\- **De todos modos, tengo habilidades que tú no tienes y eso me hace especial –** de nuevo esa mirada de orgullo, como si acabara de decir lo más grandioso del mundo.

\- **¿en serio? No me digas, ¿coses?**

\- **Eres un… -** entrecerró los ojos.

\- **Cuidado con esa boquita, sé que vas casi todos los días a rezarle al templo de una sacerdotisa.**

\- **¿en serio lo sabes? –** se sorprendió

\- **Se todo lo que pasa en este castillo Hinata** – una parte de su cerebro gritó que solo era con ella.

\- **Y que más te han dicho de eso…** \- no sabía disimularlo, intuía que él le escondía algo más. Sin embargo Sasuke había creído esa historia, pero ahora, con el nerviosismo de Hinata ya veía que era mentira.

\- **Dímelo tú… -** Trató de esquivar su mirada el sentirse acorralada, aún más con la inquisidora mirada del pelinegro **\- ¿A dónde vas siempre Hinata? –** bueno, definitivamente no se podía tratar de encuentros secretos con su rubio amigo pues en ese tiempo ellos estaban en entrenamiento, al menos eso lo tenía aliviado.

\- **Ya te lo he dicho… -** cerró los ojos rindiéndose a contarle todo. Tal vez sea un chico complicado, pero era maduro como para guardar su secreto **– tengo habilidades que tú no tienes…**

\- **¿habilidades? –** ella sonrió de nuevo **\- ¿de qué estamos hablando?**

\- **Byakugan…**

\- **¿byakugan?**

\- **Byakugan…**

\- **¡Byakugan! –** recopiló en su cabeza toda la información que había tenido de aquella palabra, por supuesto, se trataba de la mayor habilidad conocida en la realeza de la Hoja, especialmente de la familia Hyuga, donde practicaban la clarividencia **\- ¿acaso me estás diciendo que…?**

\- **Exacto –** se mordió el labio inferior.

\- **¡leeme la mano! –** la cara de incredulidad de Hinata era indescriptible, ¿acababa de revelar su mayor secreto y esa era su respuesta?

\- **¡En eso no consiste el byakugan!**

\- **Lo sé solo bromeaba –**

\- **Debes guardar este secreto.**

\- **He oído que debilita a sus contenedores, ¿es por eso que a veces estás decaída?**

\- **Estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo aún, al menos ya no me afecta tanto.**

\- **Y dime que visiones de importancia has visto.**

\- **Por ahora todas son confusas, debo trabajar en distinguir si son el presente el pasado o el futuro. El pasado casi siempre es fácil de adivinar, pero los otros… aun me cuesta mucho.**

\- **La pesadilla que tuviste hace una hora, ¿fue realmente eso o fue una visión?**

\- **Me temo que fue lo último.**

\- **Vaya… eso significa…**

\- **Si no logro entender en que tiempo era o pero aún de quien se trataba, esa persona está en grave riesgo, y lo peor de todo es que sé que es alguien de mi familia.**

\- **¿por qué lo dices?**

\- **Portaba una espada familiar, la he visto colgada en una pared cada día al almorzar que puedo reconocerla –** Sasuke se veía preocupado, pero algo a ella le preocupaba más aún **– por favor promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.**

\- **Te lo juro Hinata –**

El tiempo fue pasando mientras Hinata revelaba una a una sus tantas visiones, y juntos trataron de darles un significado, unas lógicas y otras sin sentido. Hinata cada vez iba bostezando más hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. Sasuke tomó un largo rato para apreciarla, realmente bella iluminada por los débiles rayos de sol que ya hacían aparición por la ventana. Como es que a solas era tan abierta, sin embargo delante de todos se llevaban la contraria. Se acercó a ella lentamente y, tras colocar una mano bajo su cabeza y otra alrededor de sus piernas, la elevó y la llevó directo a su cama, para luego cubrirla bien y tras una última mirada, salir en silencio de su alcoba. Ya había amanecido el día y lo único que podía hacer era llegara su cuarto a bañarse, mientas recordaba la suave sensación de esa noche en los jardines cuando sintió los labios de Hinata en su mejilla. Su día amanecía perfecto.

.

.

.

Holaaaa volví, lamento dejar pasar tanto tiempo pero la universidad no me da tiemp para nada. Como disculpa he subido un capitulo muyyy largo así que imaginen que son dos juntos. Muchas gracias por sus saldos de cumpleaños :D y espero que disfruten este capítulo, a la vez me disculparan su hay errores de ortografía, o si repito mucho algo o de secuencia, bueno trato de mejorar siempre y se me pasan algunas cosas. espero sus comentaros pronto, hasta luego :DDD


End file.
